The Romance of Sadness
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Misteriosas mortes assolam o país e Alaudi é encarregado de chefiar a investigação. O caso promete grande crescimento profissional e a tão esperada oportunidade de se tornar o Líder da Força Policial. Sua missão? Provar que Ivan Cavallone é o responsável pelas mortes e destruir uma das mais poderosas Famílias da Itália.
1. Prólogo

- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- Esta fanfic é continuação de Between you and me, Family Business e Io, tu e loro;

- A postagem continuará semanal, como todas as minhas longfics;

- Enjoem :)

* * *

"**Lost in the pages of self made cages**

Perdido nas páginas de suas próprias jaulas

**Life slips away and the ghosts come to play**

A vida se esvai e os fantasmas vêm se divertir

**These are hard times**

Estes são tempos difíceis

**these are hard times for dreamers**

estes são tempos difíceis para sonhadores

**And love lost believers**

E os crentes no amor perdido" — Ms Mr, Bones.

**Prólogo**

**A** garota pousou o lápis sobre a mesa e Alaudi inclinou-se, observando o que ela havia escrito. A letra era caprichada e levemente tombada para a direita, criando uma maneira romântica e bela de se expressar. _Ivan escreve da mesma forma, _o louro sentiu seus lábios se repuxarem em um quase inexistente meio sorriso. Os olhos azuis então pousaram sobre sua companhia, que o olhou temerosa. _Ela sempre tem a mesma expressão enquanto estuda, como se temesse que um erro pudesse lhe custar muito mais do que uma repreensão. Isso também vem de Ivan,_ o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu-se levemente embaraçado, pois aquele momento não era sobre seu amante, _os dois detestam ser repreendidos._

"Você fez um ótimo trabalho, Catarina." O Inspetor de Polícia notou poucos erros. "Eu acredito que você esteja pronta para frequentar a escola."

A expressão tornou-se pior e foi como se de repente a garota de cabelos ruivos fosse envolvida por uma forte dor de estômago. Os olhos castanhos fitaram a folha de papel e Alaudi suspirou. Ele sabia exatamente o que se passava dentro daquela cabecinha.

"Você não poderá evitar a situação por muito tempo." O louro ajoelhou-se ao lado da cadeira, ficando da altura de sua pequenina companhia. "Você precisa ir para a escola, Catarina."

"Mas durante todos esses anos eu venho aprendendo com vocês, então qual o problema?" A garota parecia realmente aborrecida. "Você me ensina Italiano, Mario Matemática, Peppe História e Geografia e eu adoro aprender Literatura com pappà! Ah! E Ugetsu prometeu que me ensinará japonês quando tiver tempo livre. Eu não entendo porque preciso ir à escola."

"Nós não sabemos tudo." Dizer aquilo foi difícil. Uma parte do Guardião da Nuvem concordava totalmente com Catarina. Aquela mesma parte, porém, não poderia ser dominante. Sua própria vida escolar havia sido péssima até conhecer Giulio e então tudo se tornou diferente. Entretanto, havia aquele lado dentro dele que gostaria de proteger sua filha de qualquer tipo de experiência negativa. _Ela não é como eu costumava ser. Catarina tem uma personalidade dominante e provavelmente não passará por nada daquilo, mas quem pode me garantir? _"E você precisa interagir com outras crianças. Você vive em uma casa basicamente de adultos. Adultos _e_ homens."

"Eu não me importo e você sabe disso, pappà". A garota ruiva soltou um longo suspiro. "Francis e Enrico brincam comigo, e eu não me sinto sozinha, nem um pouco sozinha! As outras crianças são estúpidas e eu não quero falar com as garotas. Elas são ainda mais estúpidas."

_Eu não deveria me sentir orgulhoso por vê-la achar que todos são tolos, embora eu concorde com essa afirmação._ O Inspetor de Polícia sabia que não poderia deixar suas opiniões pessoais se sobreporem à sua função como pai. Ouvir-se chamado de _pappà_ fez seu coração pular uma batida, como sempre acontecia. Todavia, era difícil. Há pouco mais de duas semanas ele e Ivan tentavam convencer Catarina de que eventualmente ela precisaria ir à escola. No fundo, ambos sabiam que a garota iria de qualquer forma, contudo, nenhum deles se sentia realmente inclinado a obrigá-la a ir. _Se eu não conseguir convencê-la tudo o que nos resta fazer é contar com Giuseppe. Ele será nossa última esperança._ Alaudi levantou-se e suspirou. Quando o assunto eram os herdeiros dos Cavallone, Giuseppe era sempre a pessoa certa para conseguir as coisas.

"Quanto tempo eu tenho até que as aulas comecem?" Catarina saiu da cadeira de Ivan, atrás da larga mesa. Sua voz soou resignada.

"Alguns meses. As aulas deste ano já começaram, então você entraria somente em setembro." O louro tentou ao máximo esconder sua surpresa. Eles ainda estavam no meio de março, e a pequena teria pelo menos cinco meses de férias.

"Certo. Então até setembro eu não quero mais ouvir falar nisso." A garota ruiva ergueu os olhinhos castanhos. "Eu posso ir agora?"

O Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola entreabriu os lábios, no entanto, não completou seu pensamento. Sua resposta foi um breve menear de cabeça e Catarina afastou-se, deixando o escritório sem olhar para trás uma única vez. _Eu não posso passar a mão na cabeça dela. _O Inspetor soltou um último longo suspiro. Ele nunca achou que viveria para ter aquele tipo de problema e lidar com a pequena estava sendo muito mais complicado do que havia sido com Francesco. Na época, o rapaz não havia criado problemas, e partiu dele mesmo a iniciativa para entrar na escola. _Ele tinha um amigo, _Alaudi precisou lembrar-se. O herdeiro dos Cavallone era amigo do filho do médico da Família, porém, Catarina não possuía ninguém. Seria um mundo totalmente novo para alguém acostumado a lidar com adultos.

O louro permaneceu mais algum tempo no escritório, pensando e ponderando sobre a situação. O dia estava parcialmente bonito do lado de fora e era agradável observar as estações mudarem. O inverno se despedia, deixando para trás uma montanha de neve. O jardim estava diariamente úmido, mas o céu já se tornava azul vez ou outra, anunciando a primavera. _Em um mês mais ou menos poderemos ver as flores. A visão deste lugar é um dos mais belos durante a primavera, então a paisagem valerá à pena._ O Guardião da Nuvem deixou o escritório, cruzando o longo hall. Alguns subordinados passavam pelo local, abaixando a cabeça e desejando boa tarde. O Inspetor retribuiu aos cumprimentos com um menear de cabeça, subindo a escadaria e imaginando se Ivan ainda estaria trabalhando. Desde cedo seu amante estava na escrivaninha do quarto, relendo relatórios e repassando correspondências. _Ele deve estar de mau humor. Ivan odeia trabalho de escritório._

O último degrau da escadaria coincidiu com o barulho da porta do hall de entrada sendo aberta. Alaudi parou e virou o rosto, observando o momento em que Francesco adentrava. Giuseppe vinha ao seu lado e, pela expressão em seu rosto, ele tentava carregar a maleta do Chefe, contudo, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos claramente não permitia.

"Alaudi!" O futuro Chefe da Família abriu um largo sorriso ao vê-lo na parte de cima da casa. O Braço Direito fez uma polida reverência, oferecendo um meio sorriso.

"Como foi sua aula, Francesco?" O louro esperou sua companhia subir as escadas para iniciar o diálogo. _Ele parece feliz. Se ao menos Catarina compartilhasse metade dessa animação..._

"O mesmo, nada demais." Francesco vestia o uniforme azul escuro da escola. Havia um brasão do lado esquerdo, e vestido daquela forma ele parecia uma versão mais jovem de Ivan. "Meu pai _ainda_ está trabalhando?" Os olhos cor de mel encararam a porta do quarto principal e ele fez uma careta. "Mario está com ele?"

"Sim." O Guardião da Nuvem respondeu somente à primeira pergunta. O único motivo que o fazia ainda estar ali era justamente o homem de cabelos ruivos.

"Eu preciso falar com meu pai." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos coçou a nuca, enquanto olhava para Alaudi. "Enrico me convidou para passar o sábado em sua casa. Você acha que teria algum problema?"

Era difícil para o Inspetor de Polícia ouvir aquele tipo de coisa e não se sentir lisonjeado. Muitas vezes ele não acreditava que fizesse parte daquela família a ponto de ser consultado para decisões importantes. O herdeiro, em particular, era uma pessoa que não se importava em pedir permissão ou a opinião de Alaudi. _Sempre que ele não sabe como pedir algo diretamente para Ivan ele vem primeiro a mim. Francesco tornou-se esperto. A_ resposta para aquele pedido saiu natural, como se ele soubesse exatamente o que dizer:

"Se não for inconveniente para a família de Enrico eu não vejo problemas." O louro respondeu cortês. Seus olhos azuis fitaram a figura de Giuseppe, um pouco atrás de seu Chefe, e o jovem homem meneou a cabeça em positivo, mostrando que concordava com aquela ideia.

"Ótimo!" O sorriso que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos esboçou era de pura felicidade. Ele e Enrico haviam se tornado mais unidos depois que entraram na adolescência. O filho de Ottavio tinha a ambição de seguir a profissão do pai, e o Guardião da Nuvem até mesmo ouvira sobre uma promessa entre os garotos de que Enrico continuaria a ser o médico da Família. "Eu falarei com meu pai quando ele estiver livre. Obrigado, Alaudi!"

O herdeiro da Família ofereceu outro sorriso antes de seguir na direção de seu quarto. Giuseppe meneou a cabeça ao passar pelo louro, acompanhando seu Chefe. Quando a porta foi fechada, o Guardião da Nuvem encarou o final do corredor, sentindo o estômago dar voltas. _Eu preciso voltar para casa esta noite, então não tenho muito tempo. _Aquela havia sido uma visita inusitada. Geralmente o Inspetor de Polícia aparecia somente aos finais de semana, no entanto, naquela quinta-feira, em especial, Alaudi dirigiu-se à mansão por não ter nada muito relevante para ser feito na sede. _Sempre existirá trabalho,_ o louro engoliu seco e decidiu seguir pelo corredor, _entretanto, está cada vez mais difícil me afastar desse lugar._

Aquela realização não era nenhuma novidade. O Guardião da Nuvem sabia melhor do que ninguém a maneira como seu peito doía todas as segundas-feiras, quando ele precisava retornar para Roma. Sua mente vagava durante a semana, e muitas vezes ele se pegava contando os dias para a nova sexta-feira chegar, sabendo que retornaria para aquele lugar. A porta do quarto principal apareceu diante de seus olhos e o Inspetor encarou a maçaneta dourada. _Se ele ainda estiver ocupado eu retornarei mais tarde. _A mão direita foi esticada, todavia, antes que ele pudesse girá-la, alguém parecia ter feito o mesmo do lado oposto.

A face que o encarou pertencia à última pessoa que ele gostaria encontrar. Mario levantou as sobrancelhas ruivas, olhando-o com uma mistura de surpresa e falsa amabilidade. Ele vestia um conjunto social negro, com exceção da camisa branca. Os cabelos estavam soltos naquela tarde, e tudo naquela pessoa fazia com que o humor de Alaudi se tornasse pior.

"Vê, Ivan?" O Braço Direito virou metade do corpo e dirigiu-se para a pessoa que se espreguiçava próxima à janela. "Eu disse que trabalho árduo sempre é recompensado!" O ruivo voltou-se para o louro e abriu um amável e insolente sorriso. "Ele é todo seu."

Mario deixou o quarto, carregando em mãos dois envelopes que pareciam recheados de documentos. O Guardião da Nuvem entrou no cômodo, fitando a escrivaninha e vendo-a totalmente livre dos documentos. Ivan havia caminhando próximo à cama, e abriu um largo e sincero sorriso ao vê-lo. O Inspetor fechou a porta, olhando ao redor apenas para disfarçar os passos que também o levavam na direção de seu amante.

"Você já pretende ir?" O moreno desabotoou as mangas de sua camisa.

"Não. Eu irei mais tarde." O Inspetor encarou a janela. O céu ainda estava claro, logo, ele teria algumas horas antes de retornar para o centro de Roma.

"Eu só preciso de um banho e depois poderemos fazer o que você quiser." O Chefe dos Cavallone abriu a camisa. "O que acha de darmos uma volta pela propriedade? Podemos ir de carro ou a cavalo, se preferir. Mario disse que em alguns locais a neve derreteu e já é possível trafegar sem problemas."

Alaudi permaneceu imóvel ao lado da cama. Ele havia pegado gosto por passeios a cavalo, e muito lhe agradava cavalgar um pouco. Sua mente sempre se tornava mais clara depois daqueles passeios, entretanto, o louro não se sentia inclinado a certas aventuras naquele dia. _Eu prefiro ficar aqui..._ o Guardião da Nuvem abaixou os olhos. Ele não conseguiria dizer claramente aquelas coisas. Palavras nunca foram o seu forte.

"... ou você poderia me acompanhar durante o banho."

A voz veio de algum lugar ao lado e o Inspetor deu um passo para trás ao notar que Ivan havia caminhado até ele. Os olhos azuis fitaram seu amante, encarando o belo rosto e descendo pelo pescoço e peitoral. A camisa azul clara estava aberta e o contraste fez Alaudi desejar aquele banho.

"Um banho?" O louro ergueu uma sobrancelha. As mãos do moreno tocaram sua cintura, retirando a camisa de dentro da calça.

"Podemos começar com um banho..." O Chefe dos Cavallone abriu um meio sorriso. Seus dedos desabotoavam com pressa a camisa branca que o Guardião da Nuvem vestia. "Eu não farei nada que você não queira."

O Inspetor de Polícia sabia que havia perdido aquela luta antes mesmo de ter decidido lutar. Sua camisa deslizou por seus ombros, sendo jogada ao chão sem nenhuma importância. Ivan tocou seu ombro e sua mão desceu pelo peitoral pálido de Alaudi, parando apenas para tocar a corrente dourada que pendia pelo pescoço. A peça foi puxada e com ela o corpo do louro moveu-se. Os lábios do moreno o receberam com um longo beijo, que foi impossível de não ser correspondido. O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu suas mãos segurarem o rosto de seu amante, enquanto sua língua envolvia a do Chefe dos Cavallone. A carícia durou o tempo suficiente para que qualquer pensamento negativo que o Inspetor de Polícia ainda possuísse fosse esquecido. Ivan depositou um casto beijo sobre a franja loura, puxando-o pela mão e seguindo na direção do banheiro.

A primeira coisa que o moreno fez foi andar até a outra extremidade do banheiro e abrir as torneiras que encheriam a banheira. O Guardião da Nuvem ficou um pouco surpreso, pois, geralmente, quando ambos tinham o intuito de tomar banho e fazer _outras_ coisas, o Chefe dos Cavallone sempre optava pelo chuveiro, por ser mais prático. _Ele não está com pressa._ O Inspetor fechou a porta, passando a chave e garantindo que eles não seriam importunados. Ivan retornou até ele, um sorriso ainda maior em seus lábios e os mesmos olhos brilhantes de excitação. _Ele parece uma criança. _O momento infantil, porém, passou rapidamente e Alaudi espantou-se novamente com a capacidade que seu amante tinha de tornar-se sério e composto quando o assunto era de seu interesse. O moreno retirou a camisa azul e os olhos azuis estiveram o tempo todo naquele rápido movimento. Seu corpo respondeu à visão de seu amante parcialmente nu, e o louro passou a dar atenção para o cinto de sua calça. As peças foram retiradas, mas foi impossível para ele prosseguir ao chegar à roupa de baixo. Aqueles dez anos não o ensinaram a perder completamente a vergonha.

O Chefe dos Cavallone aproximou-se, fazendo com que o Guardião da Nuvem erguesse os olhos. Ivan era mais alto, no entanto, naqueles momentos ele parecia muito maior. Havia um meio sorriso naqueles lábios rosados e o moreno piscou antes de dar meia volta e seguir na direção da banheira. O Inspetor engoliu seco, observando seu amante cruzar o banheiro completamente nu. As longas pernas, os ombros largos e as costas bem definidas... eram em momentos como aquele que Alaudi não acreditava que realmente pudesse ser o interesse amoroso daquele homem; o mesmo homem que esteve em sua cama na última década. A roupa de baixo branca foi retirada e o louro não perdeu tempo em seguir seu amante. O Chefe dos Cavallone havia entrado primeiro na banheira, contudo, ofereceu a mão para o Guardião da Nuvem. O gesto foi aceito e o Inspetor sentiu a água quente quando se sentou entre as pernas de Ivan.

"Confortável?" A voz do moreno soou baixa e ele encostou-se um pouco mais à borda da banheira.

"Sim." Alaudi não mentiu. Ele estava realmente confortável. Seu corpo deixou-se pender para trás, e ele sentiu a o calor da pele do moreno.

"Quer escolher?" O Chefe dos Cavallone apontou para o lado esquerdo. Aquela parte formava uma espécie de pequena escadaria, contendo três degraus. Cada degrau era forrado por produtos que iam de sabonetes líquidos a sais de banho. As embalagens mudavam de cor e de linguagem. As favoritas do louro eram as mais simples e que adicionavam um aroma floral ao ambiente. Naquela tarde a escolha foi um frasco indiano que ele sabia ter cheiro de frutas. Um pouco do conteúdo foi despejado à água e o Guardião da Nuvem não pôde evitar olhar para outro frasco ao fundo. O óleo lubrificante levou uma coloração rosada às suas bochechas e foi impossível não pensar se eles o utilizariam em algum momento do banho. "Você está bem, Alaudi? Seu rosto está vermelho."

"Estou ótimo." O Inspetor desconversou. "Precisamos falar sobre Catarina e Francesco."

"Agora?" Havia uma pitada de desanimo na voz de Ivan.

"Catarina aparentemente aceitou ir à escola." Alaudi entendia aquele desanimo. Convencer a pequena garota acabou mostrando-se um desafio.

"Você fala sério?" O moreno o segurou pelo braço e o louro virou um pouco o corpo, pois era difícil conversar naquela posição.

"Sim. Ela ainda não gosta da ideia, mas pareceu menos irredutível quando conversamos. Talvez com o incentivo certo ela possa abraçar a causa."

"Hm... acho que deixarei para Giuseppe esta parte. Da última vez que tentei, ela se trancou o dia inteiro no quarto e você lembra como foi difícil tirá-la de lá."

"Compartilho da mesma opinião. E ela irá com Francesco e Enrico, então não ficará totalmente sozinha. Eu tenho certeza de que eles a protegerão." _Embora eu acredite que o contrário soe mais plausível..._

"Certo, e o que Francesco aprontou dessa vez?" O tom desanimado tornou-se gracioso.

"Nada... por enquanto." O Guardião da Nuvem tocou a espuma que havia se formado na superfície da água. O banheiro cheirava a salada de frutas e aquilo muito o agradava. "Ele pediu para passar o sábado na casa de Enrico e eu disse que não via problemas."

"Então está tudo acertado." O Chefe dos Cavallone depositou um estalado beijo na bochecha direita de seu amante. "Se você não vê nenhum problema eu estarei mais do que feliz em concordar. Sem contar que será um a menos para nos perturbar durante o fim de semana."

"Você realmente tem atenção seletiva, não?" O Inspetor de Polícia apertou os olhos. Uma parte dele também havia pensado sobre a ideia de poder, talvez, ter algumas horas _particulares_ com aquele homem. Desde que Francesco entrou na adolescência e Catarina... bem, continuou a ser Catarina, os momentos privados entre eles haviam diminuído consideravelmente. _Eu sinto falta dos dias em que passávamos o tempo todo dentro do quarto. Nós descíamos somente para comer alguma coisa e depois retornávamos. Eu não consigo me lembrar da última vez que fizemos isso._

"Seja claro, Alaudi. Eu não entendi o que você quis dizer." Ivan não pareceu perder o bom humor.

"Francesco já tem 15 anos; é praticamente um homem. E talvez seja hora de conversarmos com ele sobre certas coisas."

"Oh! Você fala de garotas..." O moreno riu. "Eu acho que ainda é muito cedo para falar sobre isso."

"Eu não me referia somente às garotas." O louro abaixou os olhos. A espuma era branca e batia na altura de seu peitoral. A água estava constantemente quente e o calor do corpo do Chefe dos Cavallone junto ao seu criava uma agradável sensação. "Nós temos que falar com ele sobre garotos também."

O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios de Ivan e ele, por um breve momento, tornou-se sério. Sua cabeça pendeu para trás e os olhos cor de mel encararam o teto antes de voltar a atenção para o Guardião da Nuvem.

"Você acha que ele e Enrico podem estar juntos... _juntos_?"

"Não." O Inspetor de Polícia sabia que ouviria aquilo, então a pergunta não o surpreendeu. "Contudo, acredito que Francesco precise saber de algumas coisas. Sobre certos assuntos... Pois, se algum dia ele se encontrar dividido, possa saber que você estará ao lado dele."

"_Nós_, não? _Nós_ estaremos ao lado dele." A mão pesada tocou a cabeça de Alaudi, molhando seus cabelos. "E eu entendi o que você quis dizer e concordo. Depois do fim de semana nós pensaremos sobre isso, está bem?"

O louro balançou a cabeça, achando que aquela conversa havia sido promissora. Seu corpo voltou a deitar-se sobre o peito do moreno, e ele fechou os olhos e permitiu-se relaxar um pouco. _Somente algumas horas. Amanhã à noite eu retornarei. _A saudade antecipada o deixava ansioso, todavia, o Guardião da Nuvem sabia melhor do que ninguém que tais sentimentos eram inúteis. Ele não abandonaria seu trabalho, assim como não deixaria sua família em segundo plano. Era apenas... complicado.

Uma breve conversa iniciou-se após alguns segundos. Há algum tempo o Chefe dos Cavallone colocara na cabeça que ambos precisavam de férias, e tentava incentivar o Inspetor de Polícia a aceitar seu convite para viajarem, somente os dois, para qualquer lugar. Alaudi já perdera a conta de quantas vezes havia declinado o convite, no entanto, ultimamente ele pegou-se ponderando sobre aquela ideia. _Quatro dias longe de tudo. Somente nós dois._ O pensamento o fez fechar os olhos, imaginando se eles sairiam dos limites da cama ou passariam o tempo todo ocupados demais com outras coisas. A data ainda não havia sido sequer estipulada, porém, pelo tom de voz de seu amante, Ivan planejava ir durante o verão.

"Eu pensarei a respeito." Foi tudo o que o louro conseguiu dizer. Uma afirmativa deixaria o moreno em estado de êxtase, e infelizmente ele teria de ouvir sobre aquilo diariamente; a negativa acabaria com o humor do momento, logo, o Guardião da Nuvem optou pelo _talvez_ que trazia consigo um mundo de possibilidades.

"Certo." O Chefe dos Cavallone pareceu animado com a incerteza. Desde que não fosse um _não_ definitivo aquele homem jamais perderia a esperança.

As mãos de Ivan deslizaram por seus ombros e o Inspetor de Polícia abriu os olhos. Os lábios tocaram seu pescoço, depositando pequeninos e delicados beijos. Alaudi sabia muito bem até onde aquelas carícias o levariam e ele não se importava. Na noite anterior eles trocaram apenas curtos beijos, pois, como a visita não fora planejada, o moreno não pôde desvencilhar-se de seu trabalho e Mario garantiu que seu Chefe permanecesse boa parte na noite no escritório. Seu corpo virou-se devagar, até que ambos estivessem frente a frente novamente. O Chefe dos Cavallone deslizou as pontas dos dedos pelo rosto pálido do louro, deixando que o toque descesse pelos ombros e peitoral. Ele não conseguia ver além da superfície por causa da espuma, logo, não haveria motivos para se envergonhar... ainda.

O beijo iniciou-se quando Ivan aproximou o rosto e, como resposta, o Guardião da Nuvem fechou os olhos, correspondendo à carícia. Sua língua movia-se devagar, saboreando o interior da boca de seu amante e deixando que suas mãos tocassem o largo peitoral do moreno. A pele estava quente e a água tornava tudo escorregadio e um pouco divertido. Seu corpo foi trazido um pouco mais para cima, e então o contato se tornou direto. O Inspetor ajeitou-se melhor, sentando-se sobre o colo do Chefe dos Cavallone e apoiando um joelho de cada lado do fundo da banheira. As mãos de Alaudi desceram um pouco e, embora soubesse que aquilo era ousado demais para ele, havia uma estranha necessidade por contato que o louro não sabia explicar de onde vinha. Ivan gemeu baixo entre o beijo ao sentir as mãos de seu amante tocarem seu membro; a surpresa pareceu genuína e o moreno abriu os olhos, oferecendo um largo e maldoso sorriso.

"Oh! Não pare." O Chefe dos Cavallone subiu a língua pelo pescoço do Guardião da Nuvem ao notar que os movimentos cessaram. O Inspetor suspirou, arrepiando-se com a carícia. Suas mãos voltaram a tocar o membro de seu amante, sentindo-o crescer entre seus dedos. "Quer ir para o quarto?" Ivan lambeu novamente o pescoço de Alaudi. "Por mais que eu goste desse ambiente, tudo tem gosto de sabonete."

O louro precisou se esforçar para não rir. Seu corpo ficou em pé e ele virou-se no mesmo instante, saindo da banheira. O piso estava escorregadio, entretanto, ele cruzou o espaço rapidamente, pegando a toalha que estava próxima à porta e a passando pela cintura. O quarto estava iluminado demais para o seu gosto, mas seria impossível se dar ao trabalho de abaixar as cortinas. O Guardião da Nuvem não teve tempo de sentar-se na cama, pois, assim que se aproximou da larga mobília, uma grande mão puxou sua toalha, jogando-a para o lado, enquanto outra mão o aproximava pela cintura, iniciando um segundo beijo. O Inspetor de Polícia deixou-se cair sobre a cama, suspirando quando os corpos se encontraram, úmidos e sedentos por prazer. A ereção do moreno estava tão visível quanto a sua, então seria difícil negar tal necessidade. A língua do Chefe dos Cavallone desceu por seu pescoço, porém, ela ignorou o peitoral, indo direto ao prato principal. Alaudi moveu-se na cama, juntando as sobrancelhas e mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele jamais conseguiria explicar a sensação de ter seu membro provocado daquela forma. Desde a primeira vez que dormiu com Ivan, o louro nunca mais conseguiu encontrar conforto em seus momentos privados. Dizer que ele não se tocava quando estava longe do moreno seria uma gigantesca mentira, entretanto, havia uma colossal diferença entre masturbar-se em sua casa e ter aquele homem tocando-o de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis.

Os gemidos começaram a ecoar em poucos minutos. O Guardião da Nuvem puxava a roupa de cama, tentando prolongar um pouco mais aquela sensação. O Chefe dos Cavallone havia trazido o frasco de óleo lubrificante, e um de seus dedos já se movia com facilidade dentro do Inspetor._ Não é suficiente..._ Alaudi queria pedir para que Ivan adicionasse mais dois dedos, contudo, seria impossível. Somente sobre a influência de álcool o louro conseguia dizer certas coisas e, infelizmente, ele estava totalmente sóbrio naquele momento. O desejo do Guardião da Nuvem seria realizado após algum tempo, e então seus gemidos tornaram-se mais altos. O moreno conhecia seu corpo e sabia exatamente onde tocar. Nas mãos do Chefe dos Cavallone ele tinha plena certeza de que encontraria prazer e aquela dependência um dia o incomodou, no entanto, depois de todos aqueles anos seria difícil fazer seu corpo, e principalmente seu coração, não aceitar aqueles momentos.

O Inspetor de Polícia suportou todos aqueles longos minutos de tortura. Em vários momentos ele achou que seu corpo cederia, todavia, foi somente quando Ivan afastou um pouco mais suas pernas e o penetrou que Alaudi simplesmente desistiu de lutar. O orgasmo o fez inclinar a cabeça para trás e o gemido que deixou seus lábios foi agudo e necessitado. O louro não sentiu as primeiras estocadas, totalmente absorto no prazer que seu corpo ainda experimentava. Foram necessários alguns preciosos segundos até que ele pudesse voltar a se situar no que acontecia, porém, quando isso aconteceu, não havia nada a fazer além de gemer alto para cada vez que a ereção de seu amante tocava em seu ponto especial.

Há dez anos, quando ambos iniciaram aquele relacionamento, o Guardião da Nuvem jamais teria se permitido aquele tipo de ousadia. Sexo entre eles só acontecia durante a noite, mesmo que eles possuíssem oportunidades de se envolveram a luz do dia. Entretanto, pouco a pouco o moreno foi encontrando pequeninas brechas na sólida resolução do Inspetor. Um beijo aqui e ali, um abraço displicente no escritório... foram as pequenas ações que conquistaram Alaudi, até ele perceber que estava perdendo tempo com suas negativas. Quando Catarina chegou a casa a rotina inteira foi mudada e o louro viu-se muitas vezes sem suas horas de carícias. O Guardião da Nuvem não tinha ilusões de que aquele tempo retornaria, ainda mais porque era fácil perceber que, quanto mais velhas as crianças se tornavam, mais difícil seria encontrar tempo para _eles_. Então, para o sempre sério e centrado Inspetor de Polícia ter permitido que o Chefe dos Cavallone o possuísse no meio da tarde e com as cortinas abertas, era porque Alaudi aprendera a dar valor aqueles raros e doces momentos.

Ivan moveu-se mais duas vezes e o louro soltou a roupa de cama. Seu corpo foi puxado um pouco para cima e ele sentiu o momento exato em que seu amante depositou o orgasmo dentro dele. _Eu vou precisar de outro banho..._ O Guardião da Nuvem tinha os olhos fechados, sentindo as mãos do moreno segurarem seu quadril. O toque tornou-se menos apertado, até transformar-se em gentileza. O Chefe dos Cavallone retirou-se devagar e deitou-se sobre o Inspetor. Os olhos azuis se entreabriram, recebendo em troca um par de belos e semicerrados olhos cor de mel. Ivan passou a língua sobre os lábios de Alaudi, pedindo passagem e invadindo sua boca com um longo beijo. As línguas se encontraram, mas infelizmente a carícia foi interrompida quando o louro deixou escapar um inusitado gemido. Seu rosto virou-se para a esquerda e ele voltou a segurar a roupa de cama, envergonhado demais para encarar seu amante diretamente.

As mãos do moreno subiram e desceram pelo membro. A ereção do Guardião da Nuvem havia retornado no meio do ato e ele sabia que seu amante jamais o deixaria naquela situação, contudo, em sua mente ele achou que não seria tão rápido. Os movimentos eram fortes e o Chefe dos Cavallone não poupava esforços em fazer o Inspetor contorcer-se sobre a cama. Os lábios de Ivan mordiscaram a orelha direita de Alaudi, claramente provocando-o.

"Você quer que eu o toque... aqui?"

As palavras foram cantadas por uma rouca voz. A outra mão do moreno tocou a entrada do louro, no entanto, ele não a penetrou. O Guardião da Nuvem queria protestar, mandar aquele homem parar de dizer aqueles absurdos, mas seria humanamente impossível. O Inspetor de Polícia conhecia seu corpo e há muito tempo ele sabia que não conseguiria chegar ao orgasmo apenas com um único estímulo. O que o aborrecia era saber que aquela pessoa também tinha conhecimento... de suas fraquezas, de seus medos e do que era capaz de fazê-lo feliz. Alaudi virou o rosto meneando a cabeça em positivo. O Chefe dos Cavallone o penetrou no mesmo instante e os dois dedos foram direto ao ponto especial do louro. O clímax aconteceu após a segunda estocada e o Guardião da Nuvem achou que perderia a consciência. Tudo se tornou escuro e de repente nenhum som chegou aos seus ouvidos. Todavia, quando Ivan depositou um gentil beijo em sua testa, o Inspetor abriu os olhos, completamente despertado.

"Quando foi a última vez que fizemos isso? Dessa forma?" O moreno ainda tinha a voz rouca. Alaudi tentou recordar-se e, realmente, havia sido há algumas semanas. "Eu mal posso esperar pelo sábado... As coisas que eu farei com você, Alaudi." Havia uma estranha e convicta certeza naquelas palavras e o louro engoliu seco. Ele estava _um pouco_ ansioso por aquele final de semana.

O Chefe dos Cavallone o tomou nos braços e o beijo que trocaram foi longo e teve gosto de saudade, tanto pelos dias que eles permaneceram afastados, quanto as mais de 24 horas que separavam o dia atual do final de semana. O Guardião da Nuvem retornaria na noite seguinte, mas ele entendia aquela necessidade por contato. Suas mãos subiram devagar pelas largas costas de Ivan, sentindo a pele úmida e principalmente o homem que estava sobre ele. O Inspetor amava fazer sexo. Foi no corpo do moreno que ele descobriu que, apesar de não gostar de ter contato com pessoas no geral, Alaudi não se importava quando quem o tocava era seu amante. Entretanto, os momentos pós-sexo muito lhe agradavam também. Ele não sabia se era a tranquilidade ou a sensação de extrema satisfação, no entanto, não havia sensação mais agradável do que sentir-se nos braços do Chefe dos Cavallone. Era seguro. Uma estranha e inexplicável sensação de pertencer a algum lugar. Uma peculiar certeza de que ele havia encontrado o único local que poderia chamar de _seu_. E, quando Ivan interrompeu o beijo e ergueu o rosto, o louro sentiu como se não houvesse passado apenas dez anos, mas uma vida inteira. Ele sentia como se houvesse conhecido aquele homem durante toda a sua vida.

O Guardião da Nuvem deixou a mansão depois do jantar e como todas as vezes que precisou se despedir de sua família, o Inspetor de Polícia fez o possível para não deixar transparecer nenhum sentimento. Catarina havia corrido até o veículo, pendurando-se na janela e perguntando várias vezes se Alaudi _realmente_ retornaria no dia seguinte. A garota de cabelos ruivos só se afastou quando o louro respondeu, com um meio sorriso, que nada no mundo o faria não voltar. A pequena então esboçou um largo sorriso, acenando e desejando uma boa noite. O Guardião da Nuvem lançou um último olhar na direção de seu amante e então o carro deu a volta pelo chafariz em forma de dois cavalos alados, seguindo rumo à saída da mansão.

O caminho de volta foi feito sem nenhum imprevisto. Os quarenta minutos que o Inspetor passou na estrada foram gastos com trabalho e, ao estacionar na frente de sua casa, Alaudi sentia-se cansado. O local estava do jeito que ele havia deixado e isso incluía os jornais sobre a mesinha de centro e dois ternos sobre a cama. Ele ficara em dúvida, no dia anterior, se deveria ir com roupas mais grossas. O inverno estava no fim, contudo, imprevistos aconteciam a qualquer hora. As roupas foram recolocadas no guarda-roupa e o louro vestiu seu pijama escuro. Ele havia se banhado e jantado na mansão, então não restaria nada a fazer além de dormir. O relógio marcava pouco mais de 21h quando o Guardião da Nuvem se deitou, embora só conseguisse mesmo dormir algum tempo depois. E, quando seus olhos se fecharam e o Inspetor finalmente dormiu, mal ele sabia que os acontecimentos do dia seguinte o fariam perder o sono por muitas e muitas noites.

**x**

O trabalho não era tão difícil quando as pessoas envolvidas decidiam cooperar.

A regra número um da sede de Polícia era que cada um seria responsável pelo próprio trabalho. Alaudi era um Chefe generoso, e os subordinados sabiam que receberiam os méritos devidos pelo trabalho bem feito. As últimas semanas estavam calmas e não houve nenhum caso realmente relevante ou preocupante em Roma. Entretanto, o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre o que acontecia _fora_ daquela cidade. Pois, no último mês, o louro havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes lera a mesma manchete nos jornais.

"Eles encontraram outro morto, desta vez uma mulher." Os olhos azuis fitaram o jornal, mas o Guardião da Nuvem não se deu ao trabalho de ler a matéria. Ele já imaginava do que ela se tratava. "Você a conhecia?"

"De vista. A mulher estava no baile, naquela noite." A voz de Giulio tinha uma pitada de tristeza. O Inspetor pousou a caneta sobre a mesa, apoiando o queixo na mão esquerda. "Você acha que isso tem relação com a visita?"

"Eu não tenho dúvidas." Alaudi ergueu os olhos. O relógio do outro lado de sua sala marcava quase 16h. "Os homens já foram embora?"

"Quase todos." O moreno moveu a perna de maneira inquieta. Ele estava nervoso.

"Você não precisa ficar, Giulio. Eu posso resolver isso sozinho."

"Eu não irei a lugar algum, Alaudi." Giulio esboçou um meio sorriso, mas logo sua expressão se tornou séria novamente. "Você contou a _ele_?"

O louro meneou a cabeça em negativo. _Ele provavelmente já sabe e nós não falamos sobre trabalho. _Há um mês o Guardião da Nuvem vinha ignorando as manchetes dos jornais, como se elas pudessem simplesmente desaparecer do dia para a noite. Nas últimas quatro semanas várias pessoas importantes começaram a morrer de maneira misteriosa, todas em solo italiano. Veneza, Nápoles, Turim... _todos os lugares menos Roma._ O Inspetor de Polícia não acreditava em coincidências. Naquele ramo de trabalho, por mais anos do que os dedos de sua mão poderiam contar, Alaudi sabia muito bem que alguma coisa estava acontecendo e isso o deixava simplesmente possesso. _Minha cidade, minhas regras._ A simples ideia de que alguém poderia estar aprontando, ou prestes a aprontar, bem debaixo de seu nariz o enfurecia, ao mesmo tempo que o preocupava. Havia um padrão em todas aquelas mortes. Um detalhe que poderia passar despercebido para um cidadão comum, no entanto, que jamais seria ignorado pelo louro: todos os mortos eram poderosos Chefes da máfia italiana. _Todos_, sem exceção.

_Stefano Costelle, Vincent Cirillo, Nicholas Gigante, Domenico Gambino..._

Em uma sexta-feira normal o Guardião da Nuvem estaria se preparando para deixar a sede de polícia, todavia, naquele dia em especial, seus olhos permaneceram no relógio por mais tempo do que seria necessário e, quando o ponteiro marcou 16h em ponto, acompanhada por três leves batidas na porta, o Inspetor sentiu um incomodo frio na espinha. O Braço Direito ficou em pé, lançando um rápido olhar na direção do homem sentado atrás da mesa. A porta foi aberta e Alaudi postou-se de pé para receber as visitas. O primeiro a entrar foi um homem com cerca de seus 60 anos, cabelos parcialmente grisalhos e perfeitamente penteados. Seus olhos eram castanhos e embaixo dos traços marcados pela idade era possível ver um resquício de beleza da juventude. Marco Apollo era seu nome e aquele homem era o temido e respeitado Chefe da Força Policial Italiana, e também a pessoa que havia recrutado o louro há muitos anos. Atrás vinha um homem mais jovem, com cerca de 30 anos. Os cabelos eram negros e pendiam na altura das orelhas, arrumados e lustrosos. Os olhos eram azuis e havia algo naquela pessoa que não agradou ao Guardião da Nuvem, ou melhor, que o fez lembrar-se de alguém que ele detestava... _O mesmo olhar. Aposto que são farinha do mesmo saco. _A figura de Mario desapareceu de sua mente quando a porta foi fechada e o Inspetor retornou à realidade.

"Boa tarde, senhor." Alaudi ofereceu a mão, ficando um pouco tímido quando o cumprimento foi retribuído.

"Desculpe aparecer tão de repente, mas a situação pede medidas imediatas." Marco Apollo tinha a voz grossa, porém, uma pitada de amabilidade. Ele havia se sentado em uma das cadeiras enquanto seu Braço Direito permanecia em pé, ao lado do Vice-Inspetor. _Próximo a Giulio esse homem parece uma criança..._

"Estou a par da situação." O louro sentou-se, entretanto, seus olhos permaneceram no homem à sua frente.

"Nós temos um problema, Alaudi, e eu espero poder contar com a ajuda de _Roma_. Eu entrei em contato com as demais sedes, mas jamais perderia a chance de vê-lo pessoalmente." O senhor de cabelos grisalhos esboçou um meio sorriso. "E onde estaria o jovem rapaz que coloquei no cargo de Inspetor? Tudo o que vejo agora é um homem!"

O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu o rosto corar. Não havia melhor sensação do que ser elogiado por aqueles que ele admirava. Marco havia oferecido a função a ele, na época um ninguém, uma pessoa sem experiência alguma. Foi a maior oportunidade que o Inspetor recebera na vida e ele sempre seria grato a aquele homem.

"Eu sei que as coisas não são exatamente como as notícias pintam, então quero que me diga com sinceridade o quão ruim está a situação." Alaudi pousou as mãos sobre a mesa, entrelaçando os dedos.

"Ruim, meu filho... muito ruim." O senhor apertou o cabo da bengala. "Hoje mais duas pessoas morreram, mas eles não publicarão isso nos jornais. Nós estamos seguindo as mortes desde que elas começaram e por esse motivo estou aqui hoje, Alaudi."

O louro manteve a expressão indiferente. Quando chegou ao escritório, naquela manhã, Giulio estava em sua sala vestindo uma expressão tão séria que por um momento o Guardião da Nuvem achou que algo pudesse ter acontecido com_ eles._ As novas sobre a visita do Chefe Principal o surpreenderam, no entanto, também o deixaram aliviado. E durante aquele dia o Inspetor se pegou imaginando se aquele inusitado encontro teria alguma relação com os laços quase inexistentes entre ele e os Vongola. _Eu não faço parte daquela Família._ Todavia, aquele não parecia ser o caso então Alaudi não fazia ideia do que poderia existir por trás daquela visita. _A situação está perigosa, porém, até agora nada relevante aconteceu em Roma. Não seria necessária uma visita formal apenas para um aviso. Algo não cheira bem..._

"Você sabe que eu estou me aposentando, não é?" Marco esboçou um sorriso cansado. "Quarenta anos servindo este país, mas acredito que é hora de deixar a responsabilidade nas mãos dos mais jovens." Os olhos castanhos se tornaram apertados, fitando o louro com uma direta proposta. "O que me diz, Alaudi?"

"Ser o Chefe Principal?" As palavras deixaram seus lábios, contudo, o gosto não foi doce. Não como ele achou que seria. Tornar-se _o_ Chefe sempre fora a ambição pessoal do Guardião da Nuvem. Ele estaria em todos os lugares, e poderia ampliar suas regras ao país inteiro. Seria simplesmente perfeito. Entretanto, por que ele não se sentia realmente feliz? Por que é que, ali, naquele momento, o Inspetor desejou nunca ter ouvido aquela proposta?

"Depois que esta missão for realizada eu passarei oficialmente o cargo a você. Escolha qualquer cidade como escritório principal. Eu sugiro Veneza... um belo local, excelente gastronomia e as mulheres são graciosas." _Diz o homem que se casou três vezes..._ _e enterrou todas as esposas_. "Mas tire o tempo que precisar para pensar. No momento o foco é a missão."

"Estou ouvindo." Alaudi recostou-se melhor e suas mãos apoiaram-se sobre os braços da cadeira.

"Nós sabemos quem está por trás dos ataques, no entanto, precisamos de provas. Ele está em Roma e gostaria que você fosse o mandante da investigação. Assim que obtiver provas ele será preso e condenado."

"Quantos anos?" O louro gostou de ouvir a última parte. Ele sentia uma sádica felicidade em uma prisão em flagrante, ainda mais quando a pessoa era realmente podre.

"Anos? Não, meu filho, aquele homem não merece ser preso. Os impostos pagos serão muito mais bem empregados em outra coisa. O homem irá morrer."

O Guardião da Nuvem não soube explicar porque seus dedos apertaram com mais força os braços da cadeira ou porque sua respiração tornou-se mais longa.

"Quem é o homem?" O Inspetor perguntou, porém, seus lábios mal se moveram.

Marco esboçou um meio sorriso. Alaudi jamais esqueceria aquele sorriso. Ele o assombraria para sempre.

"Ivan Cavallone." A voz soou no mesmo timbre, entretanto, dentro dos ouvidos do louro as palavras gritaram. "O homem por trás dos assassinados é o Chefe da Família Cavallone. Eu o quero morto, Alaudi."

"O homem tem filhos." Giulio deu um passo à frente e sua voz soou baixa e aparentemente indiferente, contudo, o Guardião da Nuvem notou facilmente a indignação.

"Eles não são importantes." O Chefe Principal respondeu sem emoção. "A Família não irá continuar após a morte do Chefe. Eu planejo enviar os filhos daquele homem para bem longe."

O Inspetor abaixou os olhos.

Ele nunca soube as expressões daqueles que o observavam, mas ele sentia os olhos de seu amigo, penetrando-o fundo, como se pudessem ver através de sua máscara. Por um breve momento Alaudi sentiu como se todos houvessem desaparecido da sala e ele estivesse sozinho, porém, quando seus olhos se ergueram tudo o que o louro fez foi encarar o homem que ele mais respeitava, enquanto cada fibra de seu corpo ansiava para puxar a arma que estava em uma das gavetas e depositar uma única bala entre os cansados olhos castanhos. _Eu jamais conseguirei abrir a gaveta._ O pensamento era terno e derrotista. Na verdade, o Guardião da Nuvem não conseguiria sequer mover os dedos. Ele sentia o sangue escorrer no exato local em que as unhas haviam apertado a madeira da cadeira. O Inspetor de Polícia abaixou os olhos novamente, encarando sua própria mesa, enquanto um único pensamento cruzava sua mente. _Desculpe Catarina, mas eu não poderei retornar esta noite._

_Continua..._


	2. I

**I**

**E**le estava no meio de sua refeição quando Mario adentrou a sala de jantar, caminhou até ele e abaixou-se; sua voz soou baixa e os lábios mal se moveram. Ivan limpou o canto da boca e ergueu os olhos cor de mel. Dois pares de olhos o encararam, com um misto de curiosidade e preocupação. O moreno pediu licença e deixou a sala de jantar ao lado de seu Braço Direito. Os passos só passaram a ecoar quando eles chegaram ao hall e ali estava a pessoa que o ruivo havia mencionado. O rapaz não tinha mais de 20 anos, e estava na Família desde pequeno. Até os 25, a maioria dos membros recebia missões pequenas, aparentemente insignificantes. O rapaz de nome Anunzio abaixou a cabeça quando o Chefe se aproximou, oferecendo no mesmo instante o pequenino envelope branco. Ivan esboçou um sorriso, agradecendo ao subordinado, dispensando-o e abrindo o envelope sem pensar duas vezes.

O moreno soube que havia alguma coisa errada quando seu amante não apareceu para o jantar.

Alaudi geralmente estava na mansão antes das 18h, porém, naquela sexta-feira, o relógio marcava mais de 20h e o louro não havia chegado. O bilhete havia sido escrito com a mesma letra caprichada de sempre, contendo apenas três linhas, além de ser extremamente objetivo. _Então ele não vem neste final de semana, hm? _O Chefe dos Cavallone releu duas vezes a mensagem antes de fechá-la. Seus olhos encontraram os de Mario e o envelope foi dobrado e colocado no bolso detrás da calça.

"Se as crianças perguntarem, Alaudi não vem devido ao trabalho."

"O quão verdadeira é essa informação?" O Braço Direito abriu um meio sorriso.

"Eu diria que é quase uma certeza." Ivan tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. "Eu quero todos os mensageiros prontos. Redija um convite para cada um dos Chefes e envie-os ainda esta noite. A ordem é para que nenhum deles retorne sem uma resposta, seja negativa ou positiva. A reunião será amanhã, depois da meia-noite e em um local ainda a ser escolhido."

O homem de cabelos ruivo o encarou antes de menear a cabeça e seguir na direção do escritório. O moreno ajeitou a camisa e respirou fundo, retornando para a sala de jantar e ponderando sabiamente as palavras que usaria. Catarina já estava fora da cadeira quando ele entrou, no entanto, ela permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

"Alaudi não vem neste fim de semana." A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone soou doce. Ele sabia que Francesco o olhava, contudo, sua atenção estava totalmente na filha._ Ela não irá gostar disso..._

A garota entreabriu os lábios, entretanto, não disse uma palavra. Quando Catarina finalmente falou, ela apenas pediu licença para se retirar da mesa.

"Está tudo bem?" O rapaz de cabelos castanhos enrolava o spaghetti em seu garfo. Sua voz havia se tornado grossa e quase não existia mais resquícios do garoto tímido e ingênuo que costumava se lambuzar com molho de tomate. _Ele é um homem agora e o futuro Chefe desta Família,_ Ivan deu um gole em sua taça de vinho, _mas o Chefe no momento ainda sou eu._

"Sim; aparentemente os momentos ociosos terminaram." Foi muito difícil para o moreno sorrir, todavia, ele sabia melhor do que ninguém como transmitir certas emoções, mesmo que falsas. _A máscara de Chefe..._

"Entendo."

Francesco voltou sua atenção ao jantar, no entanto, foi impossível para o Chefe dos Cavallone seguir o exemplo. A comida havia perdido o gosto e a bebida não serviria para nada além de deixá-lo mais devagar. Ivan permaneceu em sua cadeira, imóvel e apenas esperando que o filho terminasse. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos não comia sobremesas, então, quando seu prato tornou-se limpo, o futuro herdeiro pediu licença e sorriu antes de se levantar. O moreno respirou fundo, dando mais um gole em sua taça e também ficando em pé. O hall estava vazio, entretanto, o Chefe dos Cavallone sentiu o movimento diferente na mansão. _Eles estão no escritório._ Ivan cruzou o hall, ouvindo seus próprios passos ecoarem pelo piso de mármore. A grande porta de madeira escura estava recostada, contudo, foi aberta muito antes de ele girar a maçaneta dourada.

O escritório da Família Cavallone era grande, basicamente as mesmas medidas de dois quartos. Ele comportava uma parte da biblioteca, apenas a que continha material necessário para pesquisas. A outra parte ficava no cômodo ao lado e continha o dobro do tamanho. Naquela noite, porém, o escritório pareceu pequeno para comportar os mais de 60 homens que ali estavam. Sessenta e um rostos viraram-se quando o moreno entrou, mas a atenção do Chefe estava apenas no homem atrás de sua mesa e que dava as instruções. Mario calou-se ao avistar Ivan, todavia, o moreno pediu que ele continuasse.

"Sessenta convites para sessenta Chefes. E eu não preciso dizer que precisarão retornar com sessentas respostas, não?" A voz do Braço Direito soou alta e séria. "Vocês já têm os convites e os nomes que devem procurar. Eu estarei na mansão esperando as respostas, seja noite, madrugada ou dia, então esperem o tempo que for necessário. Esta missão é de extrema importância."

Pela primeira vez o Chefe dos Cavallone quis rir. Os rostos sérios continham uma mistura de medo e terror. Os jovens rapazes deixaram o escritório de dois em dois, e todos pareciam andar um pouco curvados, tamanho o peso da responsabilidade que o ruivo havia colocado em suas costas. _Mario é especialista quando o assunto é criar pânico. Até a menor das tarefas é transformada em uma missão mortal através daqueles lábios. _Entretanto, havia um rapaz que não parecia temeroso ou receoso. Ele foi o último a deixar o escritório e naquele momento Ivan se permitiu um meio sorriso. _Ele é responsável pelo convite dos Vongola, tenho certeza. De todos, o rapaz é o único que tem certeza de que será bem recebido... pelo menos por Giotto, mas não posso afirmar nada se quem o receber for G..._ O sorriso desapareceu e o moreno apenas torceu para que seu velho amigo ainda estivesse acordado, pois G. e Mario compartilhavam muito mais do que os cargos e os cabelos ruivos. Ambos eram extremistas quando o assunto era trabalho.

"Os pobres garotos estavam com lágrimas nos olhos, Mario." O Chefe dos Cavallone aproximou-se da lareira, retirando o envelope de seu bolso e o jogando no fogo. Os olhos cor de mel brilharam enquanto observavam as chamas envolverem a belíssima letra de seu amante.

"Eles têm que aprender desde cedo que trabalho é trabalho. Não existe missão fácil." O Braço Direito havia se sentado em uma das poltronas. "Eu passarei a noite na mansão. Amanhã pela manhã teremos as respostas."

"Eu acredito que todos irão comparecer. A situação é séria." Ivan ainda assistia às chamas.

"Você sabe o que dirá a _ele_?" A voz do ruivo fez o moreno se arrepiar.

"Ainda não. Eu tive um mês para pensar em alguma coisa, mas simplesmente não encontrei nenhuma explicação que pudesse satisfazê-lo. Para ser sincero, eu achei que a situação não chegaria a este ponto e que as coisas poderiam ser resolvidas sem que precisássemos reunir o Conselho. Você sabe como são essas reuniões..."

"Se o culpado estiver entre os Chefes as coisas ficarão mais complicadas. Nós talvez estejamos em uma situação em que não tenhamos como distinguir amigo de inimigo." Mario ponderou.

"Giotto disse algo parecido da última vez que nos encontramos." O moreno deu a volta, caminhando ao redor das poltronas e indo se recostar à sua mesa. "Acredito que essa mensagem de Alaudi tenha chegado em boa hora. Acho que o melhor a ser feito é não nos encontrarmos por algum tempo."

O Braço Direito não respondeu. O ruivo estava sentado, as pernas cruzadas e a cabeça apoiada na mão esquerda. Os olhos verdes estavam em seu Chefe e Ivan entendia muito bem aquele silêncio. _Estamos em situações similares._ O moreno sorriu e desencostou-se da mesa.

"Eu vou subir agora. Catarina ficou visivelmente chateada quando avisei que Alaudi não viria esta noite."

"Eles se acostumaram a ele, Ivan." Mario moveu levemente os pés. "Você sabe disso, não? Que para eles, especialmente Catarina, Alaudi é como um segundo pai."

"Eu sei." O Chefe dos Cavallone juntou as sobrancelhas, curioso. Algo naquela conversa parecia misterioso demais entre eles, o que era algo inédito. O Braço Direito sempre foi direto e extremamente sincero em seus pontos de vistas. "Diga de uma vez, Mario."

"Não é nada, mas você jamais poderá esquecer esse detalhe, independente do rumo que as coisas tomarem. Aquele homem vem frequentando esta casa por dez anos e não é como se você pudesse simplesmente apagar todas as memórias que ele criou com seus filhos." Mario deu de ombros.

"Você fala como se eu fosse cortar laços com Alaudi. Eu só acho que devemos permanecer afastados enquanto a situação ainda estiver latente. Eu farei isso por ele e não por mim."

"Eu acredito em você." O Braço Direito soou sincero. "Porém, e se o melhor para Alaudi for não ter mais contato com essa Família? O que você irá fazer? Como você vai explicar tal coisa para os seus filhos?"

Ivan sentiu as palavras desaparecerem de seus lábios. Aquele era um raro momento, pois ele sempre tinha algo para dizer, independente da situação. Como Chefe, era sua função estar preparado para as eventualidades da vida e isso incluía situações perigosas e sérias. Todavia, não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer e que soasse sincero. O moreno sabia que Mario estava certo. Cada palavra tinha o peso da verdade e foi por esse motivo que o Chefe dos Cavallone se permitiu o silêncio. Ele já havia pensado sobre aquilo, naquela possibilidade, e até mesmo cogitado imaginar sua vida se por ventura aquela realidade viesse a acontecer. Os olhos cor de mel se abaixaram e Ivan sentiu os ombros pesados, exatamente como os rapazes que deixaram o escritório há poucos minutos. _É pesado_, o moreno sentiu o gosto de vinho em seus lábios,_ o peso da responsabilidade é muito pesado._

"Boa noite, Mario." O moreno esboçou um meio sorriso. "Qualquer eventualidade não deixe de me avisar. Eu estarei no meu quarto."

O Braço Direito desejou um baixo boa noite e o Chefe dos Cavallone deixou o escritório. Ele sentiu os olhos verdes em suas costas e mesmo ao ganhar o corredor aquela sensação não passou. O hall estava vazio, então sua curta caminhada foi feita sem espectadores. A escadaria se mostrou longa, não devido aos dois lances de escadas, mas porque Ivan se sentia verdadeiramente cansado, embora soubesse muito bem que não conseguiria dormir naquela noite. O topo da escada chegou com muito custo e o moreno seguiu na direção do quarto que continha um belo "C" cravado em madeira clara. Sua mão direita bateu duas vezes, no entanto, a porta foi aberta por dentro e ele precisou dar um passo para trás, permitindo que a pessoa que estava no interior pudesse sair.

"Boa noite, Chefe." A voz de Giuseppe soou baixa e ele fechou a porta com delicadeza.

"Ela dormiu, não?" O Chefe dos Cavallone manteve o mesmo timbre sussurrado.

"Sim, eu fiquei com ela até que dormisse." O homem de longos cabelos louros desviou os olhos, visivelmente incomodado.

"Ela estava muito chateada?"

"Um pouco." O Braço Direito esboçou um meio sorriso. "Alaudi prometeu que contaria alguma história sobre seu tempo de escola, e ela estava realmente ansiosa por isso. Eu acabei distraindo-a com bobagens que eu mesmo experimentei e ela acabou dormindo."

"Você contou sobre o vestido, não foi?"

Ivan riu. Ele não conseguia não rir daquele acontecimento. Nos tempos de escola, Giuseppe frequentava uma turma mista e na época eles precisavam de alguém que fizesse o papel de princesa para a peça. O homem louro foi votado unanimemente, embora fosse homem, e encenou perfeitamente o papel da donzela apaixonada. Mario jamais esqueceu aquele dia, e até mesmo mandou pintar um quadro que, infelizmente, fora escondido no porão da casa e longe de todos os olhos. _Francesco adora essa história._

"Por favor, não ria." O rosto do Braço Direito estava em chamas. "E-Eu apenas mencionei para fazê-la dormir, mas ela já sabia da história."

"Você não achou que algo tão importante ficaria guardado, não é? Mario até mesmo levou Catarina para ver o quadro. Ela ofereceu uma boa quantia pelo objeto, contudo, infelizmente ele já havia sido vendido."

Giuseppe juntou as sobrancelhas e a realização veio aos poucos. Quando os olhos verdes se arregalaram, o homem louro virou-se no mesmo instante, encarando a última porta do lado direito do corredor. O rosto então ganhou um tom ainda mais rubro, porém, o olhar tornou-se pesado e rancoroso.

"Chefe, se o senhor me permite, preciso me retirar. Eu tenho um assunto a resolver e é de extrema urgência."

A seriedade naquelas palavras fez Ivan rir. A mão direita fez sinal para que sua companhia se retirasse e o Braço Direito deu meia volta, cortando o corredor com passos longos e rápidos. O moreno permaneceu imóvel, cruzando os braços e observando a tudo. Ele viu quando Giuseppe bateu três vezes na porta, esperando alguns segundos até que o dono do quarto aparecesse. Francesco vestia seu pijama azul e o sorriso que esboçou ao ver quem o chamava foi tão sincero que o Chefe dos Cavallone sentiu-se mal pelo que aconteceu em seguida. O homem louro disse algo que Ivan não escutou por causa da distância, no entanto, viu claramente o momento em que o Braço Direito entrou no quarto e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos fechou a porta às pressas, desculpando-se inúmeras vezes.

O moreno permaneceu por mais alguns segundos no corredor, até dirigir-se ao seu próprio quarto. O sorriso ainda estava em seus lábios, entretanto, ele desapareceu pouco a pouco. Quando a porta foi aberta, não existia mais vestígio da simples felicidade que ele sentira há poucos segundos. A rotina e o cotidiano de sua família ficaram em segundo plano, dando lugar a um estranho vazio. O Chefe dos Cavallone fitou o quarto enquanto fechava a porta, perguntando-se se o cômodo sempre pareceu tão largo. Os passos seguiram na direção da janela e Ivan se recusou a encarar a cama. Aquele era um local sagrado em sua vida. Foi naquele lugar que Alaudi o aceitou, há dez anos; quando Ivan retornou de viagem e viu o louro dormindo em sua cama ele soube que seus sentimentos seriam correspondidos. A partir dali sua vida foi uma sucessão de momentos felizes e únicos e uma década havia se passado, todavia, ele se lembrava vivamente daquela noite e da sensação de saber que a pessoa que tanto amava havia lhe dito sim.

O céu estava escuro e não havia estrelas. Com o inverno se despedindo, o chafariz voltou ao seu esplendor e os dois cavalos alados cuspiam água e iluminavam o centro do jardim. O moreno conseguia ver os subordinados caminhando e os carros estacionados ao longe. A mansão ficava em um local alto, então de sua janela ele conseguia ver Roma, ao longe, um ponto brilhante no meio de toda a escuridão. _Eu quero chorar, mas as lágrimas não saem._ O Chefe dos Cavallone tocou a janela, sentindo o vidro frio. _Eu quero conversar, mas sei que ele não me ouvirá._ A figura de Mario surgiu abaixo, em frente ao chafariz, e o Braço Direito fez sinal para três dos subordinados, apontando para um dos lados e enviando-os para fazer a ronda noturna. Ivan desencostou-se da janela e caminhou até o lado que servia como escritório, jogando-se em uma das poltronas — aquela que ficava de costas para a cama. _Eu deveria deixá-lo ir, mas não consigo._

**x**

As _crianças_ dormiam profundamente quando o moreno desceu a escadaria, cortou o hall e ganhou o jardim. A noite estava fria e ele precisou vestir um casaco mais grosso. Sua vestimenta para aquela ocasião era um conjunto social negro e um sobretudo de mesma cor. O cachecol azul escuro estava pendurado ao redor do pescoço, contudo, ambos os lados pendiam sobre seu peito. As luvas foram colocadas enquanto o Chefe dos Cavallone descia os poucos degraus que uniam a entrada da mansão ao jardim, e a porta de seu carro estava aberta, permitindo que ele entrasse. Mario fechou-a e sentou-se no banco do motorista. O veículo já estava ligado, no entanto, o Braço Direito permitiu-se alguns segundos para ajeitar o retrovisor. Os olhos verdes fitaram o homem que estava atrás e Ivan esboçou um meio sorriso amigo. Entretanto, quando o carro circulou o chafariz e seguiu pela estrada de pedra, não havia expressão alguma no rosto do moreno além da fria seriedade.

As sessenta mensagens foram respondidas e , quando desceu na manhã seguinte para tomar café, o Chefe dos Cavallone as encontrou em seu escritório, sobre sua mesa, e arrumadas em ordem alfabética. Havia ainda uma mensagem do ruivo, avisando que ele havia se retirado para sua casa e que retornaria após o almoço. Ivan checou as respostas após o café da manhã, porém, não havia satisfação em seus olhos ou nas linhas que lia. Aparentemente todos os Chefes de Roma participariam da reunião, o que por si não era boa coisa.

O Conselho era composto por duas Famílias principais: os Cavallone e os Vongola. Qualquer um dos dois Chefes poderia marcar uma reunião extraordinária e não era preciso aviso prévio ou permissão da outra parte. Em todos os seus 20 anos como Chefe, aquela era a segunda vez que o moreno convocava o Conselho. A primeira vez aconteceu quando ele assumiu a Família, e as circunstâncias foram totalmente diferentes. _Naquela época eles não estavam eliminando pessoas como moscas em uma cozinha._ Os Vongola haviam convocado outro, há cinco anos, quando Giotto deixou claro que não admitiria a cobrança de impostos dos pequenos fazendeiros. Aquele assunto rendeu muita dor de cabeça, pois os Chefes menores alegaram que não havia como obter dinheiro se não fosse através dos fazendeiros. _Giotto se manteve firme até o final e os Chefes foram substituídos._ Desde então não houve mais reclamações sobre o assunto e o não-imposto aumentou a produção de alimentos no interior e menos famílias passaram a necessitar do auxílio do governo.

O Chefe dos Cavallone, em particular, detestava reuniões sérias como a que ele teria naquele começo de madrugada. As mentiras, a falsidade e principalmente assumir uma postura que não lhe agradava o faziam muitas vezes resolver as coisas sozinho, e somente em último caso levá-las aos Conselhos. _Infelizmente as coisas sempre terminam com assuntos aleatórios. Algum Chefe irá fazer um pedido absurdo e isso se transformará em uma corrente e no final eu e Giotto passaremos a noite ouvindo reclamações e oferecendo soluções óbvias, mas que claramente não agradam aqueles que ali estão._ Ivan recostou a nuca na parte alta do banco e fechou os olhos. Até Roma seriam cerca de quarenta minutos, e nem ele e nem Mario pareciam inclinados a iniciar um diálogo. Chefe e Braço Direito conversaram quando o ruivo retornou, depois do almoço, e passaram horas no escritório acertando os preparativos. _Ele me pediu para ser sério e firme, não deixando aberturas para assuntos não relacionados aos últimos acontecimentos._ O moreno concordava com Mario e esperava que os demais também fossem mais objetivos, exatamente porque a situação exigia seriedade.

Na noite passada Ivan havia dormido muito pouco. Ele se recusara a ir para cama, passando a noite na poltrona. O sono foi ruim, e o moreno despertou várias vezes. Ele também fora o primeiro a acordar, seguido por Catarina. A garota ficou surpresa ao vê-la na sala de jantar, e seu bom dia foi baixo e desanimado. Francesco juntou-se a eles no final do café da manhã, avisando que decidira adiar a visita a Enrico para o dia seguinte, contudo, não mencionou o ocorrido com Giuseppe. O Chefe dos Cavallone retirou-se antes do fim da refeição, atitude essa rara. Ele geralmente era o último a deixar a mesa, todavia, foi impossível permanecer ali e ver a expressão no rosto da garota ruiva. _Ela me olhava como se esperasse que eu fosse dizer alguma coisa a qualquer momento._ Ivan abriu os olhos. Todas as vezes que eles se fechavam ele via o olhar pesado da filha. _Me faz pensar se Catarina não sabe mais do que aparenta. Depois da reunião de hoje eu precisarei tomar uma decisão._

Roma tornou-se visível após trinta minutos de viagem. A estrada principal seguiria em linha reta, entretanto, aquele não seria o destino da noite. O carro virou à direita, pegando uma estrada paralela e que levaria ao centro, porém, por outro lado. O local reservado para as reuniões variava, e naquela noite ela seria realizada no salão de uma mansão localizada na área boêmia da cidade. O moreno desencostou-se do banco e passou a olhar pela janela quando eles entraram em Roma e a paisagem mudou dos campos para as ruas e calçadas. A diferença entre os frequentadores tornou-se visível quando eles entraram em uma rua cheia de bares. Havia pelo menos três prostitutas por esquina e os _hotéis noturnos_ possuíam placas grandes e belas mulheres que o anunciavam.

"A nostalgia..." A voz de Mario foi ouvida pela primeira vez desde que entraram no carro. "Às vezes eu passo por aqui e não reconheço os rostos novos. As mulheres que conheci deixaram o negócio, os bares que costumava frequentar fecharam as portas e sei que não conseguirei bons quartos nos hotéis que um dia visitei. Como foi que isso aconteceu?"

"Eu acredito que você ganhou mais do que perdeu, meu velho amigo." O Chefe dos Cavallone riu.

"Ganhei?" O Braço Direito diminuiu a velocidade antes de dobrar uma esquina. "Eu estava me fazendo esta mesma pergunta ontem enquanto esperava no escritório. Eu sabia que precisaria passar por aqui, no entanto, imaginei que sentiria tristeza ou saudades." O ruivo fez uma pausa. O veículo seguiu por uma longa rua e a boêmia ficou para trás, dando lugar às residências mais respeitadas. Havia uma larga fila de carros estacionados e Mario optou por uma vaga próxima à saída. "Eu acho que Giulio vai me deixar."

As palavras foram ditas de maneira displicente e sem um pingo de remorso ou tristeza. Ivan havia se ajeitado melhor no banco, pronto para descer, todavia, foi impossível fazer outra coisa além de encarar o retrovisor do carro. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram, esperando a continuação. Contudo, o Braço Direito saiu do carro e abriu a porta, aguardando o moreno descer. O Chefe dos Cavallone era um pouco mais alto, porém, os dois se encararam frente a frente.

"Você está planejando deixá-lo primeiro." Ivan mal moveu os lábios, surpreso.

"É apenas temporário, não?" Havia um forte cinismo naquelas palavras. O ruivo esticou as mãos ajeitando o cachecol no pescoço do moreno e deixando-o apresentável.

"Eu admiro você." O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu. As luvas foram arrumadas melhor em seus dedos.

"Mas que coincidência," o ruivo passou as mãos nos cabelos, colocando-os atrás da orelha. Os olhos verdes se ergueram e ele sorriu, entretanto, naquele momento havia somente tristeza em sua voz. "Porque pela primeira vez na vida eu quis ser um pouco mais como você."

"Teimoso e egoísta?" Os dois amigos estavam de frente um para o outro e Ivan se sentiu novamente com 15 anos: inexperiente e totalmente autodestrutivo.

"Esperançoso."

**x**

A mansão possuía dois andares, embora somente o grande salão fosse utilizado naquela noite. O restante da casa foi verificado e trancado, apenas para garantir a discrição naquela reunião. Ivan cruzou a entrada e automaticamente seus olhos pousaram nos presentes. Havia cerca de vinte pessoas, todas espalhadas e dignamente bem vestidas. _Luciano Zappa, Amelia Valente..._ ele se lembrava de todos. De onde vinham, das últimas decisões tomadas em reuniões e principalmente se estavam ali apenas por obrigação ou porque se preocupavam com a situação. O moreno recebeu um menear de cabeça como cumprimento e Mario apontou para a direita, abrindo caminho e seguindo à frente. Durante os segundos que passou trocando de cômodo, o Chefe dos Cavallone buscou o tempo inteiro por um rosto amigo. O corredor era largo, forrado por um belíssimo tapete xadrez, enquanto diversos quadros faziam companhia aos que ali passavam. A iluminação era feita por várias lâmpadas decoradas como se fossem delicadas tochas, dando um toque fino ao local. E, ao entrar no largo salão que seria utilizado como sala de reuniões, Ivan finalmente viu quem procurava.

Giotto já estava sentado em seu lugar, uma das duas cadeiras em frente à porta. O homem de cabelos castanhos abriu um genuíno sorriso ao vê-lo e o moreno sentiu-se mais animado. Os dois amigos se cumprimentaram com um polido, porém, acalorado aperto de mãos e o Chefe dos Cavallone tomou o seu lugar ao lado. O Braço Direito afastou-se, indo se sentar nas cadeiras reservadas ao seu cargo e que ficavam paralelas às principais, rentes à parede. A sala era retangular, no entanto, a disposição das mesas formava uma espécie de "u" invertido, deixando um largo espaço na região central. O ruivo sentou-se e cumprimentou G., recebendo um discreto sorriso. _Eles poderiam se passar por irmãos..._ Ivan lançou um rápido olhar na direção em que os dois homens ruivos estavam sentados.

"Nunca pensei que este dia chegaria." O Chefe dos Vongola disse baixo. Havia meia dúzia de cadeiras ocupadas e pouco a pouco as pessoas começaram a entrar. Quando os dois Chefes principais estavam presentes, era necessário manter o mínimo de etiqueta e não fazê-los esperar.

"Eu compartilho da mesma opinião." O moreno afrouxou um pouco o cachecol em seu pescoço. "E peço desculpas por marcar um Conselho sem avisá-lo, Giotto, contudo, eu mesmo fui pego de surpresa."

"Não se desculpe, por favor. Nós somos velhos amigos e não necessitamos desse nível de formalidade." O homem de cabelos castanhos sorriu. "Para ser sincero, você fez o que eu teria feito no dia seguinte. Logo depois que recebi sua mensagem eu soube do ocorrido."

O Chefe dos Cavallone abaixou os olhos, sentindo o peito apertado. Ele sabia que precisaria perguntar e consequentemente ouvir a resposta, todavia, era difícil. _A pior parte será ouvir da boca _dele_._

"O quão ruim está a situação para _ele_?"

"Aparentemente o Chefe Principal o colocou em uma situação _um pouco_ comprometedora." Giotto esboçou um sorriso.

"Você acha que eles sabem da ligação entre vocês e ele?" Ivan tentou manter a expressão séria, mas sentiu-se corar quando o Chefe dos Vongola fez aquele comentário. _Ou sabem da relação entre nós?_

"É provável. Eles o estão usando. Nosso _amigo_ sabe disso e _você_ também sabe, não é?"

"Por isso eu estou aqui." O moreno encarou a sala. As cadeiras estavam basicamente todas preenchidas, embora os Chefes conversassem entre si. "Enquanto eu não descobrir de quem veio a ordem eu não posso arriscar a vida de nenhuma dessas pessoas presentes e muito menos a vida _dele_. Eu me sacrificaria com um sorriso nos lábios se isso realmente significasse o fim, entretanto, ambos sabemos muito bem que é só o começo.

"Não fale sobre coisas desnecessárias, Ivan. Você tem dois filhos."

"Meu filho já é um homem e não se esqueça de que ele tem _outro_ pai."

O comentário foi seguido por uma piscadela e o Chefe dos Cavallone ficou em pé.

As conversas cessaram e o silêncio que envolveu a sala foi quase palpável. Dois subordinados, de alguma Família, fecharam a larga porta e então todos os olhos pousaram em Ivan. A sala não possuía janelas e apenas uma saída, mas ele sabia bem que os corredores estavam cheios de subordinados prontos para defenderem qualquer um dos presentes no caso de ataque. _Essas regras foram feitas por todos nós. Cada um dessa sala opinou e deu o seu melhor para que criássemos uma comunidade. Eu não deixarei que destruam anos de trabalho._ Algumas das cadeiras estavam vazias, fazendo o moreno se lembrar que ali deveriam estar os convidados, no entanto, não apareceriam naquela noite, pois estavam entre os mortos. Os olhos cor de mel se abaixaram por um instante e o Chefe dos Cavallone respirou fundo antes de começar.

O discurso havia sido praticado anteriormente e foi montado com o auxílio de Mario. Não existia melhor pessoa para trabalhar com as palavras, e os dois passaram horas no escritório ligando os pontos especiais e criando um texto limpo, direto e que eventualmente acabaria recebendo críticas e talvez revolta. A voz de Ivan soou clara, límpida e completamente entendível. A ideia principal já era de conhecimento de todos os presentes, contudo, ele precisava ter certeza de que todos entendiam o que estava acontecendo. Durante o discurso o moreno observou bem as reações, notando aqueles que concordavam e aqueles que não estavam totalmente à vontade com o que ouviam. Vários trocaram olhares entre si, porém, ninguém pareceu disposto a tomar a voz, pelo menos por enquanto.

"O próximo poderá ser qualquer um de nós. Agora, mais do que nunca, é o momento para deixarmos antigas rivalidades e nos juntarmos pelo bem comum. A minha Família precisa de todos vocês e vice-versa." O Chefe dos Cavallone continuou. "A reunião de hoje é apenas para demonstrar que nem os Cavallone e nem os Vongola se esqueceram da amizade e aliança que temos."

Giotto ficou em pé e tomou a palavra logo em seguida. Ivan sentou-se e ouviu a tudo, tentando manter a atenção no momento, embora fosse realmente difícil. Seu corpo estava ali, entretanto, sua mente e coração cortavam as ruas de Roma, indo alojar-se na pequena casa localizada em uma tranquila rua florida. Ele sentia falta das visitas, das horas que passara naquele local e principalmente saudades do dono daquela residência. Estar ali, naquela noite, era como viver um pesadelo e infelizmente não havia sinal de que ele estivesse prestes a acordar. O moreno sabia que seu amante fora incumbido de investigá-lo. Alaudi não precisaria dizer uma palavra, todavia, o Chefe dos Cavallone acabaria descobrindo. _Eu soube disso antes mesmo de receber a mensagem. Mario me falou sobre as intenções do Chefe Principal e eu jamais perdoarei aquele homem por tentar usar Alaudi. Jamais!_ O Chefe dos Vongola sentou-se e Ivan precisou momentaneamente focar-se no momento presente.

O objetivo da reunião era apenas mostrar aos pequenos Chefes que eles não haviam sido esquecidos. Os Cavallone e os Vongola eram as Famílias mais importantes, no entanto. nenhum império é formado do dia para a noite ou sem bases sólidas. Todos aqueles Chefes eram responsáveis por pequeninos locais, vilarejos, ruas, e etc. Suas funções eram ajudar aquelas áreas, oferecer um auxílio que o governo não daria e que, aos olhos da lei, era ilegal. _Quando você ajuda as pessoas e o governo não lucra nada então isso se torna ilegal. Eu não me importo. Eu prefiro ser taxado de criminoso a deixar uma criança com fome._ Desde que as Famílias se juntaram tudo mudou e aquela mudança estava visível nos olhos de todos os presentes. A maioria eram fazendeiros ou donos de negócios, mas que dependiam totalmente de outras pessoas. Ali, cada um precisaria trabalhar em conjunto e aquela ideia era basicamente o que tornava difícil uma traição interna. _E o simples fatos de que nada passa despercebido por Mario..._ Ivan lançou um rápido olhar para o seu Braço Direito, recebendo um meio sorriso como resposta.

Os Chefes repassaram suas preocupações quanto à situação e pela primeira vez desde que o Conselho fora criado, todos, sem exceção, concordaram em ajudar. Algumas pessoas compartilharam informações, a maioria sobre os casos que aconteceram fora de Roma. O moreno ouviu, sem dizer absolutamente nada, porém, ele estava atento. Em momento algum o nome de Alaudi foi citado e aquele era o maior medo do Chefe dos Cavallone. O louro poderia ser indiretamente o Guardião dos Vongola e, apesar de todos saberem disso de uma maneira ou de outra, eles desconheciam a natureza da relação entre o Inspetor de Polícia e Ivan. Aquele segredo deveria ser mantido a qualquer custo.

O Conselho terminou duas horas depois de ter começado. Nenhum dos Chefes divergiu do assunto e o moreno agradeceu mentalmente pela excelente reunião. O Chefe dos Cavallone despediu-se de Giotto, e os dois amigos prometeram se encontrar pelos próximos dias em uma reunião somente entre eles. Mario estava ao seu lado quando deixaram a sala, e em frente à mansão havia meia dúzia de carros da Família.

"Peça que um deles vá para a casa de Alaudi." Ivan disse enquanto atravessavam a rua. "Eu quero mais dois homens fazendo a segurança."

O Braço Direito meneou a cabeça, fazendo sinal com a mão. Um subordinado deixou um dos carros e aproximou-se. O ruivo deu a ordem e o homem apenas meneou a cabeça e se afastou, desejando boa noite._ Eu me sinto mais seguro dessa forma. _O moreno entrou no carro. Desde que começou o relacionamento com o louro, o Chefe dos Cavallone tinha homens da Família que estavam diariamente vigiando a casa e a sede de Polícia. O que muitos chamariam de paranoia, Ivan preferia chamar de zelo.

O carro deu partida e o moreno recostou-se ao banco. Ele se sentia cansado, contudo, sabia que não conseguiria dormir. As mesmas ruas passavam diante de seus olhos, todavia, o movimento havia diminuído. Em determinado momento, quando o carro parou para dar passagem a outro veículo, um belo rapaz aproximou-se oferecendo seus _serviços_ para "Os dois charmosos e distintos homens dentro do veículo". O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu e meneou a cabeça em negativo, entretanto, o Braço Direito retirou duas notas do bolso e ofereceu ao rapaz.

"Infelizmente eu não poderei desfrutar dos seus serviços, mas compre algo quente para comer. A noite está fria."

A surpresa no rosto do rapaz foi tão visível que Ivan quase se sentiu tentado a oferecer mais dinheiro. O carro voltou a andar e o moreno inclinou-se um pouco à frente.

"Eu costumava me divertir com rapazes como ele." O ruivo respondeu antes que ele pudesse perguntar. "Eles são realmente os melhores. Permitem tudo e são bem sensíveis. Muitos vêm de famílias pobres e geralmente são estudantes. Aquele rapaz tinha belos dentes e sabia falar correntemente. Provavelmente está estudando para ser advogado ou professor." Mario encarou o amigo pelo retrovisor. "O quê? Você acha que eu apenas me divertia? Eu costumava conversar com os rapazes."

"Eu só estou surpreso..." O moreno ergueu as mãos e voltou a se recostar ao banco. "Eu sempre soube que você não era totalmente indiferente, e sei que desde sempre se importou com quem levava para a cama, porém, não acha que poderia oferecer um pouco mais de pensamento para o seu, digamos, _atual_ amante?"

"Eu estou resolvendo isso ainda." A voz do Braço Direito saiu divertida. "Tem uma exposição que quero visitar. Ela terá início na terça-feira e estou pensando em utilizar a oportunidade para vê-lo."

"M-Mario..." O Chefe dos Cavallone tornou-se sério. Ele queria pedir para seu amigo ser um pouco mais ameno, mas talvez isso soasse como uma intromissão. _Eu sei que Mario tem consciência de que Giulio foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em sua vida, e, apesar de entender os motivos, eu não queria vê-los separados._ Aquele pensamento fez Ivan morder o lábio inferior. _Ou talvez eu esteja apenas projetando minhas próprias inseguranças nesses dois... porque gostaria que minha situação fosse diferente._

"Não se preocupe, eu irei apenas conversar." O ruivo retirou uma mão do volante e a gesticulou no ar. "Eu pensei sobre o que você disse e decidi ver no que isso vai dar. Se nós descobrimos quem está por trás dos ataques então tudo se resolverá." Mario parecia visivelmente mais animado. "E quanto a você? O que fará? Alaudi tem muito mais responsabilidade do que Giulio e será bem mais difícil encontrá-lo sem ser visto."

"Eu estou de mãos atadas no momento. Enquanto Alaudi não entrar em contato eu infelizmente não poderei fazer nada." O moreno soltou um longo suspiro.

"Eu o manterei informado. Tenho certeza de que Giulio não calará a boca sobre o assunto."

O Chefe dos Cavallone riu baixo, sentindo-se muito mais otimista. Eles haviam deixado o centro de Roma e seguiam pela longa estrada que os levariam até a mansão. Ivan consultou o relógio dourado em seu bolso, surpreso por ver que passava das 2h30 da manhã. Ficar longe de seu amante seria penoso e triste e totalmente devastador, no entanto, o moreno sabia que precisaria se focar em seu trabalho e, principalmente, pensar em uma boa história para contar aos filhos. _Catarina jamais aceitará que Alaudi esteja apenas ocupado. Eu precisarei utilizar a imaginação com ela._ A ideia de ver novamente a expressão chocada no rosto da garota fez o Chefe dos Cavallone se sentir culpado. _Giotto tem razão. Eu preciso pensar em meus filhos. _Ivan acomodou-se melhor ao banco e fechou os olhos. Talvez um cochilo lhe fizesse bem naquele momento e com sorte ele até mesmo sonharia com Alaudi. _Porque aparentemente este será o único meio de tê-lo comigo, pelo menos durante os próximos dias._

**x**

Naquela noite, o moreno precisou se render à cama. Seu corpo entrou no quarto, todavia, ele não se lembrava de ter andado ou retirado o terno e a gravata, jogando-se na cama e apenas se dando ao trabalho de enfiar-se debaixo dos cobertores. Aquela havia sido uma noite sem sonhos, e o Chefe dos Cavallone acordou sozinho, sentindo a claridade do dia em seu rosto. Os primeiros segundos foram sem dúvidas os melhores. Ivan não se lembrava quem era e o que fazia; a posição que possuía ou os problemas que enfrentava. Sua mão esquerda esticou-se automaticamente, procurando o corpo pálido que vinha ocupando o seu lado esquerdo há dez anos. Os dedos sentiram a macia roupa de cama, contudo, não tocaram nada. A realidade o atingiu pouco a pouco, fazendo-o sentar-se na cama. _Eu dormi vestido..._ o moreno encarou a camisa e a calça social. Os olhos cor de mel pousaram no lado vazio e tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi suspirar.

De banho tomado, dentes escovados, roupas novas e cabelos perfeitamente escovados, o Chefe dos Cavallone desceu para o primeiro andar, seguindo direto para a sala de jantar. Mario já estava lá e ele havia detectado esse detalhe muito antes de entrar. Da porta ele conseguiu ouvir a voz de seu Braço Direito, o tom rouco, e que naquela manhã parecia energético.

"Você ficará de olho naquele rapaz o tempo todo, entendeu? E depois reporte tudo o que viu." O ruivo vestia apenas uma camisa branca naquela manhã, sem terno ou gravata, e seus cabelos estavam presos em um charmoso e curto rabo de cavalo. O inverno realmente estava indo embora.

"Eu sei." Giuseppe respondeu baixo, meneando a cabeça. "Eu ir—", a voz morreu em seus lábios e o louro virou-se, fazendo uma polida reverência ao ver Ivan entrar. "Bom dia, Chefe."

"Bom dia." O moreno sorriu, tocando o ombro de Mario antes de seguir até a mesa. "Eu havia me esquecido, mas Francis já está de pé? Ele adiou para hoje a visita à casa de Enrico, não?"

"Sim, ele está se trocando, Chefe." O Braço Direito do herdeiro abriu um largo sorriso.

"Vocês já tomaram café?" O Chefe dos Cavallone encarou a mesa repleta de comida ao se sentar. O lugar de Catarina estava vago, porém, havia farelos em seu prato. "Ela já desceu?"

"Foi a primeira a acordar, como sempre." O ruivo respondeu. "Eu vou me retirar agora e lembre-se do que eu te disse, Giuseppe. Observe _tudo_."

"Do que você tem tanto medo, Mario?" Ivan riu enquanto cortava um pedaço de pão de milho, e o Braço Direito voltou metade do corpo, apertando os olhos verdes.

"De que ele seja como _você_ costumava ser." Mario abriu um meio sorriso. "Eu lembro muito bem o que fazíamos quando visitávamos nossos _amigos_. Incrível como eles usavam vestidos, hm?"

O moreno arrependeu-se automaticamente de ter feito aquela brincadeira. _Eu me esqueci que Mario nunca esquece. Sua memória é excelente. _Quando eram bem mais novos, os dois amigos passavam os finais de semana com os outros rapazes do vilarejo vizinho. A diferença é que muitas vezes o Chefe dos Cavallone acabava indo se divertir com alguma bela garota. _Isso parece tão distante, tão... longe._ Ivan ergueu os olhos, pousando a xícara sobre o pires e encarando sua única companhia. Giuseppe tinha uma expressão diferente, um misto de tristeza e estranha resignação.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Giuseppe?"

"Hã?" O Braço Direito piscou, como se não houvesse ouvido à pergunta. "N-Não, d-desculpe, Chefe, eu estou de saída. Tenha um bom dia."

O homem de longos cabelos louros fez novamente uma séria reverência antes de virar-se e deixar a sala de jantar. O moreno deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção ao café, achando que talvez aquele tipo de comentário pudesse ter chocado Giuseppe. _Ele é muito sério, e nunca ouvi Mario mencionar nenhuma amante. Giuseppe deveria aproveitar melhor seu tempo livre e a beleza da juventude._ A ideia de mencionar aquilo para o ruivo pareceu excelente, entretanto, o Chefe dos Cavallone precisou colocar aquele pensamento de lado, pelo menos por enquanto. A porta da sala de jantar abriu-se e a pessoa que Ivan esperava adentrou.

"Bom dia." Francesco entrou bocejando.

"Bom dia." O moreno passava geleia em sua torrada. "Achei que houvesse desistido do passeio."

"Não, mas estou com sono." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos encheu a xícara com chá e até mesmo aquele movimento pareceu demais para ele.

"Giuseppe foi retirar o carro, então sugiro que se apresse." O Chefe dos Cavallone pegou um pão doce e o colocou no prato do filho, recebendo um sorriso como agradecimento. "Eu quero você de volta antes do pôr do sol."

"Eu voltarei muito antes disso. Enrico quer que eu o ensine Inglês, então acredito que depois do almoço já estarei livre."

"Oh!" Ivan ficou genuinamente surpreso. "Eu não sabia que Enrico estava tão empenhado em aprender."

"Ele passou seis meses em Londres, mas disse que foi muito difícil se comunicar, e pediu que eu o ajudasse." O herdeiro deu de ombros.

"Eu estou feliz por você, Francis." O moreno sorriu. "Eu achei que houvesse _outro_ tipo de interesse nessa visita."

"Outro tipo?" Francesco piscou longamente e juntou as sobrancelhas.

"Sim... como uma garota." O Chefe dos Cavallone tentou não rir, mas foi impossível.

"Uma garota?" O rapaz de cabelos castanhos ergueu as sobrancelhas, mostrando genuína inocência. "Enrico é filho único... e por que é que eu mentiria? E eu não vou encontrar garota alguma."

"Eu sei, foi somente uma observação."

O futuro Chefe encarou o pai por alguns segundos, mas logo voltou sua atenção ao chá. Por alguns minutos pai e filho permaneceram em silêncio, até o prato de Francesco tornar-se vazio. O último gole do chá desceu devagar por sua garganta, porém, ele não se levantou. Os olhos cor de mel se ergueram e Ivan sentiu um frio na espinha ao sentir aquele olhar.

"Eu posso pedir uma coisa?" A voz do rapaz de cabelos castanhos soou séria.

"S-Sim..." O moreno levou nervosamente a xícara de café até os lábios. Quando estava sério, o herdeiro lembrava e muito Alaudi, e nada, absolutamente _nada_ bom seguia aquele tipo de expressão.

"Quando eu voltar eu quero que me diga o que está acontecendo." O Chefe dos Cavallone não sentiu o gosto do café, apenas pousou a xícara já vazia sobre a mesa. "Porque eu sei que alguma coisa está acontecendo."

_Eu ainda não pensei na história,_ Ivan havia se esquecido desse detalhe, _ou melhor, eu não esperava que ele fosse me pedir isso. _Francesco manteve o olhar sério, esperando uma resposta. Foi somente quando o moreno meneou a cabeça em positivo que ele limpou o canto dos lábios e ficou em pé

"Eu quero ajudar no que for preciso, no entanto, se o problema for sério demais para mim, apenas me conte a situação."

"Eu realmente gostaria que você não soubesse, Francesco."

"Eu sei." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos não parecia ofendido. "Mas eu sou o futuro Chefe, não? E já sou um homem crescido e preciso saber como resolver as coisas."

"Um homem crescido?" O Chefe dos Cavallone riu para si mesmo. "Certo. Quando você retornar nós teremos uma conversa séria."

"Obrigado." O herdeiro sorriu de canto. "E... sobre Alaudi, ele vai voltar, não é?"

Ivan entreabriu os lábios, mas não conseguiu responder. O medo estava tão presente no olhar de Francesco que o moreno quase se levantou e abraçou o filho, apenas para dizer que tudo ficaria bem e que seu outro pai retornaria muito em breve. O problema é que aquilo seria uma mentira. Ninguém sabia disso melhor do que o Chefe dos Cavallone, e a realidade não seria tão fácil ou cômoda.

"Eu espero que sim, Francis." Ivan respondeu com um sorriso. "Eu realmente espero que Alaudi retorne para nós."

_Continua..._


	3. II

**II**

**M**ario sempre foi um entusiasta quando o assunto era Arte.

As cores, as paisagens, as poses e os retratos... ele amava tudo o que podia ser colocado em uma tela. Entretanto, o ruivo sabia que não levava jeito para a coisa. Quando mais jovem, durante um tempo, ele recebera a oportunidade de estudar sob a influência de uma excelente pintora, mas aquela empreitada se mostrou infrutífera. Infelizmente certas coisas não poderiam ser obtidas através de trabalho duro ou cega persistência, e aquela lição o Braço Direito carregava firme e permanente em seu coração. As aulas de pintura não o levaram a lugar algum, por um tempo, claro, pois, cinco anos depois ele se tornaria amante da mesma pintora e nada lhe agradaria mais do que fazer amor em um quarto cheirando a tinta e solvente.

Os dedos tamborilaram sobre o volante e Mario juntou as sobrancelhas, sem entender porque havia se recordado daquela mulher. _Ela se casou dois anos depois de encerrarmos nossas _aulas_ e hoje tem filhos da idade de Francesco. O tempo realmente passa._ O ruivo dobrou a esquina e o carro deslizou pela rua por alguns minutos até parar em frente a outro veículo. O Braço Direito desceu, olhando ao redor e sorrindo na direção do outro lado da calçada. _A rua está cheia de homens da Família. Eu estou seguro aqui. _Mariocaminhou alguns passos, entrando pelo baixo portão branco e subindo os degraus que o levariam até a entrada do sobrado. A chave estava dentro de seu bolso e o barulho da fechadura sendo aberta o fez tremer levemente.

A casa estava silenciosa e aparentemente não havia sinal de que o anfitrião estivesse presente. A porta foi trancada e a chave voltou para o bolso de sua calça. _É estranho ter minha própria chave._ Há três anos, e após incansáveis tentativas e furtivos momentos de persuasão, Giulio conseguiu fazer com que o ruivo aceitasse ter uma cópia da chave de sua casa. _Eu nunca pedi por isso, e nunca fiz questão. Qual o problema em descer e abrir a porta? Não é como se eu aparecesse todos os dias._ O Braço Direito negou aquele mimo desde a primeira vez que o moreno iniciou aquela conversa. Os dois estavam saindo por um ano quando o Vice-Inspetor pousou a chave prateada sobre a mão de Mario e esboçou um convencido e triunfante sorriso. A chave foi devolvida no mesmo instante e o ruivo continuou a negá-la até três anos atrás, quando Giulio insistiu pela milésima vez. Desde então, todas as vezes que o Braço Direito precisava visitar seu amante, ele tinha a casa à sua disposição.

O segundo andar não estava tão silencioso e foi somente ao encarar o largo quarto que ocupava o andar inteiro, que ele soube aonde o moreno poderia estar. O barulho que vinha do chuveiro o deixou mais aliviado e Mario permitiu-se caminhar por todo aquele local, sem medo de ser visto por quem estivesse na rua. As grossas cortinas estavam abaixadas, criando um clima aconchegante e íntimo. _Este é definitivamente o melhor cômodo da casa. _Os olhos verdes pousaram sobre a cama perfeitamente arrumada e o ruivo deixou escapar um suspiro. Há algum tempo ele não sabia o que era perder-se naqueles lençóis, deixando que seu amante fizesse o que quisesse e como quisesse_. Existe sempre alguma coisa. Trabalho do meu lado, trabalho do lado dele e agora trabalho de ambos os lados._ As sobrancelhas se juntaram e o Braço Direito caminhou até a cama, porém, não teve a chance de se sentar. A porta do banheiro foi aberta e em uma questão de segundos o dono da casa apareceu somente com uma toalha branca em sua cabeça. Dos olhos para baixo o Vice-Inspetor estava completamente nu.

"Não acha que a toalha está no lugar errado?" Mario esboçou um largo sorriso. Seus olhos encaravam o rosto de Giulio, pois ele sabia muito bem que aquele era o local mais seguro.

O moreno retirou a toalha imediatamente da cabeça e o olhou com uma surpresa tão genuína que ele sentiu-se um pouco lisonjeado. O ruivo ficou em pé, pronto para começar com o assunto que o havia levado até ali e que, infelizmente, não era a saudade que sentia de seu amante. Todavia, ele jamais chegou a concluir o pensamento ou até mesmo iniciar nada. A toalha foi para o chão e o Braço Direito foi puxado pelos braços fortes e possessivos do Vice-Inspetor. O beijo que invadiu sua boca tinha gosto de menta, saudades e um terceiro sabor que ele ainda não conhecia. Mario demorou alguns segundos até conseguir se situar, no entanto, seria impossível não retribuir à carícia. Suas mãos subiram pelo peito úmido, envolvendo o pescoço de Giulio e tornando inexistente a distância entre os corpos. Seu amante cheirava a flores e a colônia, e suas mãos começaram a puxar o terno do ruivo, até retirá-lo por completo, contudo, quando os botões da camisa branca passaram a ser abertos sem muita gentileza, o Braço Direito dos Cavallone sentiu-se trazido à realidade.

"Gi-Giulio, espere." Mario tentou se afastar, mas esquecera que o homem em seus braços era maior e mais forte. "Eu não vim aqui para _isso_."

Os beijos cessaram por um momento. Os grandes olhos verdes do moreno olharam seu amante por um instante, e o ruivo arrepiou-se.

"Quanto tempo você tem?" A voz do Vice-Inspetor soou séria.

"Meia-hora, no máximo." O Braço Direito franziu a testa. "O assunto é importante."

"Eu sei." O Vice-Inspetor roubou um rápido beijo e suas mãos terminaram de abrir os botões da camisa branca. "Dez minutos, é tudo o que eu peço."

"Dez minutos?" O ruivo ergueu levemente o rosto e apertou os olhos. "Alguém aqui está sendo excessivamente confiante."

"E alguém aqui vai me implorar por mais dez minutos."

O Braço Direito soube que estaria sobre aquela cama no exato momento em que Giulio deixou o banheiro. _Embora eu achasse que faríamos isso _depois,_ claro._ Mario retirou o restante da roupa, empurrando-a para um canto. O moreno deu um passo à frente, porém, o ruivo fez sinal para que ele permanecesse no mesmo local. _Desculpe,_ _Giulio, mas eu venho ansiando por isso há dias._ O Braço Direito ajoelhou-se, guiando o membro do Vice-Inspetor até sua boca. Ele adorava o corpo de seu amante; não havia nada sobrando ou fora do lugar. Giulio era excessivamente consciente com alimentação e exercícios físicos, mantendo sua boa forma e não deixando aparentar seus quase 40 anos. Mario, em comparação, era bem menos encorpado. Enquanto seu amante exibia um branco saudável, quase moreno claro, o ruivo era pálido e possuía sardas. Não havia um fio de cabelo em seu corpo que não fosse vermelho e todas as vezes que estavam um nos braços do outro ele gostava de admirar aquele contraste.

A ereção cresceu entre seus lábios, fazendo com que o próprio membro do Braço Direito aparecesse. Sua língua movia-se com pressa, sabendo exatamente os locais que deveria dar mais atenção. Mario gostava de oferecer aquele tipo de serviço, exatamente por saber o quão agradável era receber tal tratamento. A respiração do Vice-Inspetor tornou-se menos nivelada e seu quadril começou a mover-se para frente, deixando que a boca do ruivo o recebesse quase por completo. Quando os gemidos começaram, no entanto, Giulio deu um passo para trás e passou as mãos pelos cabelos molhados. O Braço Direito o olhou sério, como uma criança que havia visto seu doce favorito ser retirado de seus lábios a força. O moreno nada disse, apenas apontando para a cama com um dedo trêmulo.

Mario ficou em pé e deitou-se em seguida, arrastando-se para o meio da cama. O Vice-Inspetor aproximou-se devagar, puxando-o um pouco mais para baixo. O ruivo inclinou a nuca para trás, surpreso ao ver Giulio abocanhar sua ereção. _Ele está com pressa,_ o Braço Direito não tinha vergonha de deixar sua voz ser ouvida, então o gemido soou alto e satisfeito. Suas mãos puxaram o lençol azul, sentindo a maciez do tecido. Por alguns segundos tudo o que ele fez foi gemer e chamar o nome de seu amante. Em um determinado momento a carícia parou, contudo, retornou assim que o moreno fechou a gaveta da cômoda. Mario sentiu o cheiro doce do óleo lubrificante antes de sentir a invasão, entretanto, ele gemeu da mesma forma, afastando um pouco mais as pernas e assim facilitando os movimentos. Os dois não faziam sexo há quase duas semanas e, embora tivesse uma dose diária de, bem, _atenção pessoal_, o ruivo sabia que não era a mesma coisa. O Braço Direito tinha problemas em chegar ao orgasmo sem _aquele_ tipo de estímulo, e, mesmo quando precisava se virar sozinho, não era a mesma coisa. Ter o Vice-Inspetor entre suas pernas, tocando-o com força e desejo, era extremamente satisfatório.

Geralmente Giulio levava alguns minutos para prepará-lo. Mario não era muito exigente e diria que até gostava de sentir um pouco de dor ou incomodo durante o ato, mas ele seria somente masoquista se não aceitasse o tempo essencial de atenção que seu corpo exigia. O moreno retirou seus dois dedos, substituindo-os por sua ereção. O ruivo deixou escapar um palavrão, no entanto, seu amante não parou. As costas do Braço Direito se arquearam um pouco da cama e os gemidos que escaparam pelos lábios era uma mistura de prazer e êxtase. As mãos do Vice-Inspetor erguiam seu quadril, tornando as estocadas certeiras. Não havia contenção ou cuidados na maneira como Giulio movia-se dentro de Mario, e aquilo muito agradava ao homem que estava por baixo.

O moreno era o melhor amante que ele tivera em sua vida, o único que conseguiu domá-lo a ponto de fazê-lo mudar de posição, pois não havia nada mais prazeroso do que ser devorado, quase literalmente, por aquele charmoso e perigoso homem de olhos esmeraldas. Por dez anos o ruivo vinha permitindo que o Vice-Inspetor invadisse seu corpo e coração. Ele passou a achar interessantes os momentos em que seu amante queria "fazer amor". O Braço Direito nunca foi fã de sexo gentil ou contido. Ele, muitas vezes, envolveu amantes com calma, porém, porque eles pareciam frágeis, fosse a altura baixa ou o corpo muito magro. Todavia, Mario tinha um porte físico mediano, e que não exigia certos cuidados. Giulio, claro, discordava e o ruivo já perdera as contas de quantas vezes permitiu-se ser amado devagar, com movimentos lentos, ouvindo sussurradas e doces palavras em seus ouvidos. Não importava muito como o moreno queria possuí-lo, pois, no fim, o Braço Direito dos Cavallone sabia que ficaria plenamente satisfeito.

O Vice-Inspetor parou de se mover, puxando Mario pela cintura e fazendo-o sentar-se sobre seu colo. O ruivo apertou os ombros de seu amante, pendendo o pescoço para trás e gemendo tão alto que ele achou que o quarteirão inteiro saberia o que eles estavam fazendo. A resposta de Giulio foi uma risada baixa, enquanto ajeitava suas pernas e deixava o homem que estava por cima mais a vontade. O Braço Direito tinha o rosto corado, sem conseguir respirar normalmente. Aquela posição era traiçoeira, e ele precisava estar preparado tanto fisicamente quanto psicologicamente. Os olhos verdes se apertaram e Mario empurrou o peito do moreno, fazendo-o deitar-se sobre a cama. As mãos do ruivo apoiaram-se sobre o abdômen do moreno e ele moveu seu quadril devagar, subindo-o e descendo-o em movimentos lentos e torturantes. Os gemidos que deixavam seus lábios eram baixos e ele estava arrepiado, sentindo toda a extensão do membro penetrá-lo por completo.

"Você é tão sujo, Mario." As mãos do Vice-Inspetor seguraram a cintura do homem que estava por cima, fazendo com que o corpo se movesse para baixo com o dobro de força. A reação foi imediata e o Braço Direito gemeu docemente.

"Su-Su... Sujo?" Mario passou as mãos pelos cabelos já úmidos com suor, sentando-se melhor sobre a ereção de seu amante. Seu quadril moveu-se devagar e então foi a vez de Giulio gemer. "Nós mal começamos, e só lamento não termos tempo ou eu mostraria o que é ser _realmente_ sujo."

A gargalhada que deixou os lábios do moreno foi alta e gostosa de ouvir. Aquele som arrepiou o ruivo e ele sabia que nenhuma palavra sórdida teria o mesmo efeito. O Vice-Inspetor era um homem sério e centrado. Quando o viu pela primeira vez, o Braço Direito teve certeza de que aquela pessoa não sabia sequer como sorrir. Entretanto, Giulio sabia sorrir e rir e gargalhar como havia acabado de fazer. Os momentos eram raros e especiais, como aquele, contudo, aconteciam. Mario adorava ouvir o som daquela risada, pois o fazia sentir bem, vivo e amado. O moreno virou-se, invertendo as posições e afastando as pernas do ruivo, voltando a penetrá-lo com o dobro de força O Braço Direito levou a mão até sua própria ereção, começando a masturbá-la e sentindo que chegaria ao clímax em poucos minutos. A voz do Vice-Inspetor soou com mais frequência e Mario deixou escapar outro palavrão quando chegou ao orgasmo. A sensação foi forte e seu corpo respondeu tão honestamente ao estímulo que a única coisa que Giulio conseguiu fazer foi penetrá-lo com mais força enquanto também chegava ao clímax.

Os dois amantes permaneceram imóveis por longos segundos. O ruivo encarava o teto, distante e completamente branco, imaginando como havia sobrevivido àquelas duas semanas. Seus lábios gemeram baixos ao sentir o membro do moreno retirar-se de dentro dele, mas, quando o Vice-Inspetor deitou-se sobre ele, a sensação foi substituída pelo gosto doce do longo beijo que trocaram. _Agora eu precisarei de um banho. _O Braço Direito tocou os ombros largos e suados do homem que estava por cima, deixando que as pontas de seus dedos marcassem a pele. A carícia terminou e Giulio abriu um meio sorriso que transbordava satisfação.

"O que acha de me acompanhar em outro banho?" A voz ainda soava rouca.

"Não, você vai primeiro. Nós precisamos conversar e ambos sabemos muito bem que se dividirmos o mesmo banheiro não existirá conversa."

O sorriso desapareceu lentamente e o moreno suspirou, saindo de cima de Mario e sentando-se sobre a cama.

"Use este banheiro; eu ficarei como o do andar debaixo." O Vice-Inspetor levantou-se. "Eu deixarei uma troca de roupas limpas sobre a cama."

"Eu posso te ajudar a arrumar... e limpar." O ruivo ficou em pé com dificuldade, notando que aquela sugestão havia sido mal calculada. "Eu acho melhor ir para o meu banho."

Giulio riu baixo e o Braço Direito seguiu até o banheiro ouvindo aquele doce e agradável som. O banho não foi longo, no entanto, serviu para limpá-lo por completo. Mario fez questão de usar o shampoo que cheirava a flores, e só deixou o banheiro quando seus cabelos pareciam fazer parte de um jardim. O quarto estava perfeitamente arrumado, como se há alguns minutos os dois não houvessem desmantelado toda a cama e sujado um belíssimo lençol. A roupa de cama havia sido trocada, as janelas abertas e as roupas do ruivo estavam colocadas sobre a colcha, agora verde. O Braço Direito tinha uma parte reservada no guarda-roupa, então nunca precisava se preocupar com roupas esquecidas ou a falta delas. Trocar-se, porém, mostrou-se uma tarefa complicada, principalmente pela dor em seu quadril. Fazer sexo era o _esporte_ favorito de Mario, contudo, o pós-sexo era geralmente doloroso e incomodo. A calça foi colocada, o cinto ajeitado perfeitamente em sua cintura e a camisa azul clara fechada somente os três últimos botões. O terno, entretanto, foi segurado em suas mãos e o ruivo desceu para o primeiro andar, pensando que talvez fosse mais seguro ter aquela conversa em um cômodo menos... tentador.

O moreno ainda estava no banho quando o Braço Direito desceu. O banheiro do primeiro andar era menor, mas servia para momentos como aquele. _Eu talvez precise construir outro banheiro._ Mario riu consigo mesmo ao recordar-se do dia em que o Vice-Inspetor saiu do banheiro, em sua casa, e deu de cara com Giuseppe. Aquilo havia acontecido no primeiro ano em que eles começaram a sair, e Giulio, por sorte, tinha a toalha enrolada em sua cintura. _Ele entrou tão desconcertado no quarto que eu achei que algo sério houvesse acontecido._ O ruivo nunca esqueceria a maneira trêmula com que o moreno se explicou e o rosto absurdamente vermelho. _Eu nunca o ouvi dizendo tantos "Eu sinto muito"._ O homem de longos cabelos louros recebeu um polido e extremamente formal pedido de desculpas, no entanto, por um mês o Vice-Inspetor não pisou na casa. _Dois idiotas. Giuseppe também se desculpou e eu me diverti por meses criando situações constrangedoras entre eles._

Aquela era uma ótima lembrança e o Braço Direito sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. Durante aqueles dez anos vários outros momentos se transformaram em importantes memórias. As noites ardentes, as longas conversas, os dias calmos e tranquilos passados no sofá da sala e até mesmo as brigas. Mario se recordava de tudo, e o motivo que o havia levado até ali era exatamente a vontade que ele sentia de preservar aquela relação. O ruivo nunca almejou nada daquilo, nem o amante e nem o futuro, porém, tudo havia sido conquistado com muito esforço e uma dose extra de mal-entendidos de ambos os lados. _Eu quero saber a opinião dele sobre a situação, mas acredito que esta será a última vez que nos encontramos, pelo menos por um tempo._

O Braço Direito caminhou até a sala de estar, sentando-se no sofá e olhando ao redor. Tudo estava da maneira como ele se lembrava, limpo e perfeitamente organizado. Os olhos verdes então pousaram sobre a mesinha de centro e suas mãos se esticaram. O jornal do dia foi parar em seu colo, contudo, algo caiu em seus pés. Mario abaixou-se, praguejando ao sentir-se todo dolorido. Todavia, no instante em que se sentou novamente, o ruivo sentiu como se houvesse mergulhado em uma banheira de água gelada. Cada músculo de seu corpo tornou-se rígido e ele teria ouvido o trincar de seus próprios dentes se não estivesse tão concentrado no pequeno envelope entre seus dedos. O jornal foi colocado novamente sobre a mesinha, entretanto, o envelope recebeu atenção especial, sendo pousado por dedos incertos e de modo delicado.

"Eu não sabia que você se correspondia com sua ex-noiva." As palavras deixaram sua boca de maneira estrangeira, mas seus lábios sorriram. Ele sabia que Giulio havia entrado na sala de estar muito antes de vê-lo. No entanto, quando seu corpo se virou, o sorriso desapareceu totalmente. O Braço Direito não sabia explicar, porém, sentia uma vontade quase incontrolável de acender a lareira e queimar aquele pedaço de papel.

O moreno permaneceu no mesmo local por alguns instantes antes de se aproximar. Sua expressão era séria, como de costume, e ele não se sentou no sofá, escolhendo uma poltrona lateral. O Vice-Inspetor vestia uma calça negra e sua camisa era branca, entretanto, estar bem vestido não o salvaria daquela situação.

"Eu a encontrei semana passada em um restaurante." A resposta de Giulio saiu baixa e devagar, como se ele contasse as palavras.

"Oh!" Mario cruzou as pernas. "Mas como você ainda consegue manter contato com... _aquilo_?" O ruivo sentiu o veneno em suas palavras, contudo, não conseguia evitar. O homem diante de seus olhos havia sido traído da pior maneira possível e seria simplesmente impensável não simpatizar um pouco com sua dor.

"Nós não estamos mais juntos e já faz muito tempo. Eu não me importo mais." O moreno manteve o mesmo tom de voz. "Ela provavelmente quer saber como estou, não se preocupe."

"Eu não estou preocupado." O Braço Direito respondeu rápido. "Mas bem, vamos ao que interessa porque eu preciso ir embora."

O Vice-Inspetor ergueu os olhos e acomodou-se melhor na poltrona. Mario colocou a franja atrás da orelha, sem entender porque parecia tão difícil iniciar aquele assunto, ou melhor, começar _qualquer_ conversa. De repente permanecer naquela casa tornou-se extremamente penoso e os olhos verdes fitaram a saída da sala de estar, desejando ardentemente que não houvesse nenhum assunto a ser tratado e que ele pudesse simplesmente ir embora.

"Acredito que vocês já saibam da situação." Partiu de Giulio o primeiro passo.

"Sim."

A resposta do ruivo foi propositalmente vaga. Ele e Ivan conversaram sobre aquilo previamente. Seu Chefe e melhor amigo sabia daquela visita e os dois combinaram tudo o que poderia ser dito. O Braço Direito então mencionou que tinha conhecimento sobre as mortes, o envolvimento do Chefe Principal italiano no caso e que havia partido dele a ideia de colocar Alaudi como o responsável pela investigação_. Se tudo fracassar, o pobre idiota terá de arcar com as consequências. Isso não é algo escolhido ao acaso, mas sim planejado há muito tempo._ Todavia, Mario omitiu a parte do Conselho, não por Ivan, mas em respeito aos demais Chefes.

"Alaudi está sendo usado feito uma peça de xadrez. Um movimento em falso e ele não terá nem mesmo aonde morar." O ruivo completou e deu de ombros. "O que jamais acontecerá, pois eu conheço um certo alguém que o receberia de braços abertos."

"Ele sabe disso." O moreno ouvira a tudo em silêncio e com uma expressão séria, como sempre acontecia quando o assunto era trabalho. "Alaudi sabe que está sendo usado e que cada movimento é vigiado e esperado, por esse motivo ele se mantém distante da mansão. Se a Força Policial descobrisse o envolvimento entre ele e seu Chefe as coisas ficariam incrivelmente difíceis."

"Não se preocupe, isso não acontecerá." O Braço Direito inclinou-se um pouco à frente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre seus joelhos. "Mas foi realmente bem pensado, não? Quero dizer, o Chefão escolheu justamente Ivan, quando poderia ter optado por Giotto." Um maldoso sorriso cruzou os lábios de Mario. "Ele sabe do envolvimento de Alaudi com os Vongola, não é? Ele pretende fazer uso dessa influência. Um tanto quanto perigoso esse senhor, permita-me fazer tal observação."

O Vice-Inspetor umedeceu os lábios, contudo, não respondeu de imediato. Os olhos verdes encararam a mesinha de centro e aquilo fez o sangue do ruivo ferver. Suas pernas o colocaram em pé e ele lançou um olhar sério para Giulio. _Nós já falamos o essencial. Tudo o que virá daqui para frente não é necessário. Eu não tenho motivos para continuar aqui._

"Nós estamos trabalhando para ajudar a desmascarar aquele homem. Ivan sugeriu que Alaudi vá falar com Giotto, o que eu acho muito improvável." O Braço Direito deu as costas, no entanto, voltou, lembrando-se de algo muito importante. "E eu não sei quando Alaudi vai nos dar a _honra_ de sua presença, mas peça para que escreva à Catarina. A garota sente falta dele e não anda se comportando normalmente. Lembre aquele cabeça dura de que ele tem responsabilidades e uma família o esperando."

"Alaudi pretende visitar a mansão pelos próximos dias, mas eu repassarei o recado." O moreno ficou em pé, puxando-o pelo braço. Sua expressão era ainda mais séria. "Eu não quero acreditar que você está me tratando dessa maneira por causa de uma carta ridícula."

"O quê?" Mario virou-se e ergueu as sobrancelhas. "O que você está insinuando? Eu cheguei aqui avisando que meu tempo era escasso e que precisaria _conversar_. Uma pena que nossa conversa não tenha durado muito tempo, já que eu fui _atacado_ quando cheguei."

"Ah sim, eu me lembro disso." O Vice-Inspetor apertou um pouco mais o braço entre seus dedos. "E também lembro como você lutou para ser afastar e principalmente a maneira imprópria como deixou sua voz ecoar pelo quarto. Realmente, Mario, sua força de vontade é invejável."

O ruivo sentiu a veia em sua testa tremer. Seus dentes trincaram e seu rosto tornou-se corado, não por timidez, por pura ira.

"Eu não me lembro de você ter reclamado do meu tom de voz nos últimos anos, mas quem sabe você tenha mudado de opinião agora que tem uma segunda opção para te fazer companhia no meio da madrugada." O Braço Direito deu um passo à frente, encostando os lábios ao ouvido esquerdo de seu amante e deixando que sua voz soasse sussurrada. "Eu tenho certeza de que a vadia não gritava tanto."

O braço de Mario tornou-se dormente, tamanha a força que Giulio empregou ao apertá-lo. O moreno tremia e por um instante o ruivo achou que acabaria levando um soco, ali, bem no meio da sala.

"Uma parte dentro de mim está incrivelmente lisonjeada por vê-lo com ciúmes depois de todos esses anos, mas eu não vou admitir que você fale comigo nesse nível e com esse tom." As palavras deixaram os lábios do Vice-Inspetor devagar, como se ele falasse com uma criança.

"Vá para o inferno." O Braço Direito disse entre os dentes. "Você e aquela vadia!"

Mario soltou-se das mãos do Vice-Inspetor , deixando a casa com passos tão largos e pesados, que ele estava em seu carro depois de meros segundos. Seu sangue fervia e o veículo deixou a rua às pressas. Há muito tempo o ruivo não perdia a paciência daquela forma. O Braço Direito tinha a personalidade levemente explosiva, mas conseguia conter suas emoções de maneira magistral. Entretanto, Mario viu todo o seu autocontrole deixar seu corpo durante aquela conversa._ Nós deveríamos ter falado sobre a situação e não aquela adúltera. _O ruivo virou a terceira esquina, seguindo em linha reta e então tomando a esquerda. O carro foi estacionado e o Braço Direito fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Seu corpo tremia e ele sabia que não conseguiria chegar em casa daquela forma. _Eu acabarei jogando o carro em algum rio e ai sim será uma grande perda._ Mario recostou-se melhor ao banco, deixando que sua respiração fosse nivelada e que seu corpo se acalmasse. A última parte da conversa latejava em sua mente, e as palavras de seu amante soavam como música ruim. _Eu não sei do que ele estava falando, _o ruivo cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos,_ não é ciúmes... Não existe a possibilidade _eu_ estar com ciúmes _dele_!_

**x**

O fraco sol estava se pondo quando o Braço Direito desceu do veículo. Os passos foram lentos e cansados, e nunca subir aquela pequena escadaria de mármore lhe pareceu tão penoso. Alguns subordinados saíam da mansão e Mario apenas meneou a cabeça ao passar por eles. O hall já estava bem iluminado, com todas as suas lâmpadas acessas. Os olhos verdes correram o entorno e o ruivo parou de andar ao ver quem descia a grande escadaria.

"Bem-vindo." Giuseppe disse ao parar em frente ao irmão. Sua cabeça inclinou-se um pouco para o lado e uma de suas delgadas e frias mãos tocou a testa do Braço Direito de Ivan. "Você parece... bravo."

"Eu _estou_ bravo." Mario respondeu com o tom de voz habitual. "Alguma coisa aconteceu enquanto estive ausente?"

"Nada, somente o de sempre." Um cansado suspiro escapou pelos lábios do louro e o ruivo apertou os olhos. Havia algo errado. "Francesco e Catarina brigaram novamente. Eu não sei mais o que fazer."

"Deve ser difícil ser você, irmão." O Braço Direito sorriu de canto. "Qual foi o motivo dessa vez?"

"Catarina ficou irritada por não ter ido com Francesco à casa de Enrico. Ela jogou lama nas roupas do irmão." Giuseppe juntou as sobrancelhas. "Ivan colocou os dois de castigo, mas... não vai adiantar."

"Você deveria conversar com seu Chefe. Francesco é o mais velho."

"Eu farei isso, mas ele está com o pai no escritório há algum tempo."

Aquela informação não surpreendeu Mario. Ele sabia do que pai e filho falavam e achava justo que o herdeiro soubesse da situação. _Embora eu tenha certeza de que Francesco se sentirá apenas impotente por não conseguir fazer nada._

"Eu vou tomar um banho agora. Qualquer coisa me procure." Os dois Braços Direitos estavam morando provisoriamente na mansão, por medida de segurança. A ideia partiu do ruivo, mesmo sabendo que sentiria falta de sua própria casa e de seu espaço pessoal. "E fale com Francesco, Giuseppe!"

Os passos até o andar de cima foram dados sem pressa. O Braço Direito de Ivan teve 40 minutos, de Roma à mansão, para refletir sobre o que havia acontecido e depois que a raiva passou somente um amargo sentimento de desgosto instalou-se na boca de seu estômago. Mario não era o tipo ciumento, mas não seria feito de idiota. _A vadia o traiu em sua própria cama, e o tolo a perdoa como se fosse algo insignificante._ O ruivo tinha um passado extremamente negro, porém, jamais havia traído. Até mesmo quando estava com um amante, embora temporário, o Braço Direito sempre fez questão de deixar claro que aquela pessoa era _sua_, naquele momento. Então, para alguém como Mario ver aquele tipo de situação com bons olhos era simplesmente um grande absurdo.

_Há dez anos, quando ele me ofendeu e me humilhou daquela forma foi por causa _dela_. Eu fui tratado feito lixo porque Giulio estava traumatizado demais para confiar nas pessoas. Mas agora, como mágica, os dois são bons amigos? Faça-me rir._ O quarto que o ruivo utilizava na mansão ficava ao lado do de Giuseppe, e quase em frente ao de Francesco. A porta foi aberta e as roupas retiradas e jogadas pelo chão. Ele não precisava realmente de um segundo banho, no entanto, o Braço Direito sabia que enquanto não retornasse ao seu estado normal ele não poderia descer e encarar Ivan. Havia muito a ser conversado e a última coisa que seu Chefe precisava era de um ajudante incapaz de fazer o seu trabalho. _Eu nunca vou perdoá-la. Eu jamais perdoarei o que ela fez com Giulio._

**x**

O banho não foi suficiente para fazer as memórias ruins se dissiparem, contudo, o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre uma boa noite de sono. Mario foi para cama cedo naquela noite, pulando a sobremesa e caindo exausto sobre o macio colchão. Não houve sonho ou pesadelo, apenas oito horas de um necessário e precioso sono. Quando acordou, o ruivo se sentia novo em folha e pronto para o dia mais esperado da semana. Sua rotina começou pontualmente às 8h, horário em que Ivan desceu para o café. Os dois entraram juntos na sala de jantar, sendo recebidos por uma eufórica Catarina. A garota agarrou-se à cintura do pai, pulando e agitando um pedaço de papel que tinha em mãos.

"Alaudi me escreveu!" A ruiva estava extasiada. "E eu consegui _ler_ tudo! Tudo!"

"Isso é ótimo, não?" O moreno tocou a cabeça da filha, bagunçando os fios de cabelo. "E o que foi que ele te disse?"

"E-E... Eu não posso dizer." Catarina deu um passo para trás, escondendo a carta. Naquela manhã ela vestia um vestido creme, mas ao invés de sapatos calçava botas. "É segredo."

"Oh!" O Chefe dos Cavallone fingiu surpresa. "M-Mas eu prometo não dizer nada a Alaudi."

"N-Não!" A garota parecia em um dilema. "Eu não posso dizer. Esqueça que essa carta chegou."

"Aonde você vai?" Ivan fez menção de segurá-la quando Catarina passou por ele, entretanto, a garota se esquivou com total perfeição que mais lembrou um gato fugindo de seu dono. "E o café da manhã?"

"Já são oito horas, pappà! Mas é _claro_ que eu já tomei o meu café!"

Catarina acenou e afastou-se, cruzando o hall e balançando a carta em suas mãos. O moreno permaneceu no mesmo lugar, os olhos cor de mel brilhando de satisfação e um tolo sorriso nos lábios.

"Eu não o vi correndo dessa forma quando te entreguei a mensagem esta manhã." Mario abriu um sorriso.

"Oh, eu corri! Depois que você saiu do quarto, claro."

Os dois amigos riram e seguiram na direção da mesa. Os pratos de Catarina haviam sido retirados e a cesta com pães reposta. O Braço Direito encheu uma xícara de café, esperando que a cafeína fizesse o efeito desejado. Ele acordara oficialmente às 7h, recebendo a presença de um subordinado que dizia trazer mensagens de Alaudi. As três cartas foram depositadas em suas mãos e após o banho Mario dirigiu-se aos quartos das _crianças_, colocando os envelopes debaixo das portas. Ivan foi o único a receber a mensagem em mãos. O moreno abriu a porta, piscando longamente e mostrando que acabara de sair da cama. Todavia, assim que o ruivo mencionou sobre a carta, foi como se o sono desaparecesse por completo. O Braço Direito não sabia — e não tinha interesse em saber o conteúdo das mensagens —, mas ouviu através de seu amigo que o Guardião da Nuvem apareceria pelos próximos dias. _Ivan ficará esperando fielmente. A cada barulho ele correrá até a janela, torcendo para ser aquele insensível. Tolo!_

"Eu estarei me ausentando depois do almoço. Deseja algo do centro?" Mario estava na metade de seu café da manhã. Depois da refeição ele faria pessoalmente a ronda pela propriedade.

"Hm... não, obrigado." O Chefe dos Cavallone limpou o canto da boca. "Você irá à exposição?"

"Sim. Eu não a perderia por nada." O ruivo sorriu. Aquele definitivamente seria o melhor momento da semana. "Com sorte encontrarei um quadro para pendurar na biblioteca."

"Nada que envolva pessoas sem roupas, por favor." Ivan riu. "Lembre-se do que houve com aquela inocente obra de arte."

"Ah! Aquele incidente não foi culpa minha." O Braço Direito apontou a colher na direção de seu amigo. Ele degustava um delicioso pudim de frutas. "O quadro era incrivelmente belo. Eu não posso fazer nada se Catarina repara em coisas que não deveria. Por anos nenhum de nós notou que ao fundo havia um homem nu e, acredite, eu _teria_ notado tal coisa!"

A risada do moreno soou alta e até mesmo Mario não resistiu e também riu. No ano anterior, no meio de um almoço, a garota de cabelos ruivos disse que havia visto "Um homem pelado na biblioteca." A mesa inteira parou o que fazia, e Giuseppe engasgou-se com o pedaço de cenoura que tinha na boca. O Chefe dos Cavallone perguntou à filha sobre o assunto e então todos souberam sobre a figura ao fundo de um belo quadro alemão. A obra de arte estava há anos naquele mesmo lugar e, apesar da cena principal ser a figura de seis mulheres em um salão de baile, havia realmente um desnecessário homem nu escondido atrás de uma das cortinas. A peça foi retirada, no local existia um espaço vazio e que exigia que algo belo — e inocente e obviamente sem membros expostos — fosse colocado em seu lugar.

O restante do café da manhã passou entre comentários bobos e conversas agradáveis. Morar na mansão tinha suas vantagens, o ruivo precisaria reconhecer. Ele e o amigo tinham mais tempo para serem apenas eles, sem responsabilidades, somente dois homens que se conheciam a vida inteira e que gostavam de falar bobagens, comer coisas gostosas e rir de histórias ridículas. Entretanto, a responsabilidade chamou e o Braço Direito ficou em pé quando Francesco entrou na sala de jantar. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos desejou um animado bom dia e era fácil adivinhar o motivo daquela animação. _O Insensível pode não ter serventia alguma para mim, mas os pequenos o consideram como um segundo pai. Até mesmo Francesco deve ter sentido falta da presença de Alaudi._ Mario acenou para os dois Cavallones antes de sair. _Aposto que ele não teria ficado de castigo se o Guardião dos Vongola estivesse aqui. Garoto esperto!_

A ronda pela propriedade custou a manhã inteira do ruivo. Ele visitou os vilarejos vizinhos, sendo bem recebido e até mesmo mimado pelos moradores. Todas as pessoas possuíam um carinho imenso pela Família e tal admiração era tão clara, que o Braço Direito chegou a corar quando uma senhora mencionou que se lembrava de vê-lo correndo com Ivan, e que sabia que aqueles garotos se tornariam grandes homens. A visita mais demorada foi à casa de Ottavio, médico da Família, e Mario permitiu-se alguns minutos a mais, aceitando um pedaço de torta e uma xícara de chá. Enrico apareceu quando a visita estava quase no fim, perguntando sobre os herdeiros. O rapaz tinha a mesma idade de Francesco e os dois eram melhores amigos. Enrico era um pouco mais baixo, os cabelos batiam na altura dos ombros, castanhos e claros, quase louros. Seus olhos eram de um azul vivo, assim como os do pai, e o rapaz era educado e falava de maneira calma, totalmente o oposto de Francesco. _Difícil de acreditar que sejam amigos. Enrico é um exemplo de pessoa, Francis... bem... _O ruivo suspirou. Tal pensamento não o levaria a lugar algum.

O almoço estava sendo servido quando o Braço Direito retornou. Giuseppe avisou que se dirigia à sala de jantar e Mario só se deu ao trabalho de lavar as mãos antes de fazer companhia ao irmão. Todos os demais membros da Família já estavam sentados e no exato momento em que eles entraram, ou melhor, quando o homem de cabelos louros entrou, os dois herdeiros ergueram as mãos ao mesmo tempo, convidando-o a sentar nas cadeiras ao lado. Giuseppe ficou surpreso e sem saber o que responder. Catarina lançou um olhar furioso ao irmão, alegando que o Braço Direito havia jantado ao lado de Francesco na noite anterior e que agora era sua vez de tê-lo como companhia. O rapaz contra-argumentou, mas no final Giuseppe aceitou o convite da garota, para total desolação de seu Chefe. O ruivo acomodou-se no local de sempre, ao lado esquerdo de Ivan, e tentando ignorar o que acontecia, porém, seria impossível. Os olhos verdes pousaram na figura de Francesco, que remoia a derrota e encarava o prato com seriedade, estudando-o e decidindo se aquele era o dia em que ele teria uma conversa séria com Ivan sobre o filho. _Hoje não. Quem sabe amanhã. _O Braço Direito decidiu quando chegou a sua vez de se servir. O almoço aparentava estar delicioso e ele iria para uma exposição de arte em poucas horas e nada estragaria aquele seu dia.

O Braço Direito deixou a mansão depois das 14h.

Seu humor estava excelente e nem ele mesmo acreditava que estivesse se dirigindo a Roma novamente, principalmente depois do fiasco que fora o dia anterior. As lembranças ainda estavam vivas na mente de Mario, no entanto, ele jamais permitiria que aquele seu tão esperado passeio fosse importunado. O ruivo decidiu que lidaria com Giulio e toda aquela situação em outra ocasião, e que de preferência levasse algum tempo. Se antes o Braço Direito tentava fazer o possível para continuar se encontrando com seu amante, no momento Mario simplesmente não se importava. Para ser sincero, o ruivo acreditava que talvez alguns dias afastados lhe pudesse fazer bem, principalmente no que dizia respeito à Família. _Algum dia isso tudo terminará e então nós conversaremos. Se depois disso não chegarmos a um acordo então eu diria que é o fim. _Pensar naquela possibilidade fez o estômago do Braço Direito dos Cavallone se revirar, apesar de ainda estar irritado com o moreno e aquela inusitada e desprezível amizade com a ex-noiva-adúltera.

Ele gostava do Vice-Inspetor, gostava _muito_, a ponto de permanecer naquele relacionamento há uma década praticamente; todavia, se existia algo que até mesmo alguém como Mario não permitia eram mentiras e uma suposta traição. Se Giulio pretendia se encontrar às escondidas com a mulher que o traiu, que o fizesse, contudo, o ruivo não queria nenhum envolvimento com uma pessoa dessa índole. _Eu nunca traí. Eu sempre tive quem quis. Eu sei que não mereço os restos ou migalhas de ninguém e certamente não ficarei sozinho se eu não quiser. Giulio sabe disso._ Para o Braço Direito, a ideia de ser o _outro_ soava incrivelmente absurda, pois, embora possuísse um passado negro e sujo, Mario tinha asco daqueles que mentiam para si mesmos e se enfiavam em problemas com pessoas comprometidas. _Você pode inventar quantas teorias e desculpas quiser, no final, é a sua total incapacidade de conseguir alguém disponível que te mantém em uma relação assim. _O ruivo abriu um largo sorriso. Há muito tempo ele não se sentia vivo daquela maneira.

Roma estava como ele se lembrava: levemente fria e levemente cheia de gente. As ruas reservadas ao comércio estavam lotadas e foi difícil cruzar aquelas que eram cercadas por restaurantes. A direção que o Braço Direito seguia naquela tarde ficava no coração da cidade, não muito longe do Coliseu. Aquela área era nova e havia sido inaugurada há pouco mais de oito meses. Não havia comércio, apenas salas de exposições e um teatro. As ruas que cercavam o prédio em que Mario pretendia ir estavam lotadas de carros, então foi um pouco complicado encontrar uma vaga livre. Todavia, assim que estacionou, o ruivo suspirou e ganhou a rua, arrumando a gravata e ajeitando os cabelos ruivos. Os olhos verdes olharam para ambos os lados antes de atravessar e, ao encarar a grande galeria de arte, o Braço Direito sentiu os olhos brilharem de entusiasmo.

Durante um mês a galeria seria dedicada aos "Novos Artistas". Não havia quadros famosos ou pintores conceituados, somente estudantes e novos pintores procurando o seu lugar ao Sol. Entretanto, o local estava cheio e Mario sentiu-se extremamente satisfeito ao ver-se caminhando pelo lustroso piso de mármore, com as mãos no bolso do caríssimo terno, enquanto passava por pessoas que ele nunca havia visto na vida. O ruivo adorava aquele ambiente; o cheiro de tinta e verniz, a luz estrategicamente colocada nos corredores... tudo o fazia esquecer momentaneamente seus problemas e responsabilidades, deixando-o abraçar forte uma de suas paixões pessoais.

A primeira parte da galera era dedicada aos pintores italianos, e o Braço Direito decidiu tomar o seu tempo para admirar a arte nacional. Havia pinturas de paisagens, figuras humanas e arte abstrata. Os quadros eram divididos por pintores e esses separados por ordem alfabética. Mario raramente lia o nome dos artistas, deixando para fazer isso apenas se a obra lhe chamasse realmente a atenção. O motivo que levava toda aquela gente para uma exposição de desconhecidos era que, talvez, com um pouco de sorte, um daqueles jovens talentos se tornaria um nome famoso e um quadro adquirido por uma pechincha valeria eventualmente uma propriedade inteira.

A visita à seção italiana lhe roubou uma hora inteira. A segunda parte era dedicada à arte espanhola, mas o ruivo se permitiu deixar aquela área para outro momento. Seus pés cortaram o caminho e ele aproximou-se da terceira parte da galeria, entrando em uma gigantesca sala. Havia muita gente naquele local e o Braço Direito caminhou sem pressa entre os quadros de agradáveis paisagens francesas e belíssimas mulheres nuas. Por três vezes ele precisou desviar os olhos das obras para sorrir. Mario tinha consciência da impressão que causava nas pessoas, e seu charme natural não havia diminuído naqueles dez anos. Ele sorriu para uma mulher sentada em um banco, sentindo-se satisfeito ao vê-la corar tão indiscretamente que foi impossível não sorrir novamente. A terceira vez foi uma piscadela na direção de um jovem de cabelos negros e que não aparentava ter mais de 25 anos. O homem também corou, porém, ao contrário da mulher, abriu um sorriso.

Aqueles flertes insignificantes sempre fizeram parte do ruivo, então não era nada com que ele precisasse se preocupar. _Embora Giulio deteste esse tipo de coisa e fique de cara fechada sempre que recebo certas atenções._ Os olhos verdes voltaram a fitar a parede, até que seus pés pararam de andar. Desde que entrara na galeria, nenhum quadro havia realmente conquistado sua atenção até _aquele_ momento. O Braço Direito aproximou-se devagar, parando a uma distância segura e juntando as sobrancelhas. _Esse quarto..._ Mario pensou consigo mesmo ao encarar a obra de arte diante de seus olhos. Ela não possuía nada demais; não era uma paisagem de tirar o fôlego ou cena romântica e cavalheiresca. O quadro era simples, apesar de extremamente bem pintado. Havia alguém no centro da tela, um homem — se ele analisasse as costas e a largura dos ombros —, ele estava de costas para quem via o quadro, nu, com exceção de um lençol que cobria apenas a área da cintura e quadril, deixando suas pernas à mostra. O entorno parecia ser um quarto e o homem estava deitado sobre uma cama. Não havia absolutamente nada na cena que pudesse ter realmente chamado sua atenção com exceção de um detalhe. Um detalhe que faria toda a diferença: o homem no quadro era ruivo, e seus cabelos pendiam na altura do ombro. _Eu conheço essa pessoa..._

"Viu alguma coisa que lhe interessasse, senhor?"

A voz veio do lado e o Braço Direito demorou alguns segundos para se dar conta de que tinha companhia. Sua atenção, no entanto, continuou no quadro.

"Qual o nome do pintor?"

"O pintor sou eu, senhor."

Mario virou o rosto, encarando a figura que estava ao seu lado. O rapaz batia na altura de seus ombros e provavelmente tinha entre 20 e 25 anos. Os olhos eram azuis e seus cabelos louros batiam abaixo dos ombros, mas estavam presos a um charmoso rabo de cavalo feito com um laço vermelho. O jovem abriu um meio sorriso e o ruivo sentiu-se arrepiado, como sempre se sentia quando seu corpo era atraído por outro. _Agora não é uma boa hora para isso._ O Braço Direito retribuiu o sorriso, tentando não imaginar aquele rapaz sem roupa, embora fosse tarde demais.

"Excelente trabalho. A iluminação ficou ótima e devo dizer que a escolha do modelo foi perfeita," Mario riu, "não é todo dia que temos quadros de pessoas ruivas. Ele posou para você?"

"Não exatamente." A voz do homem era baixa e soava um pouco feminina, o que fez o ruivo lembrar-se automaticamente de Giuseppe, que possuía tom de voz semelhante. "Ele não sabe que eu o pintei, mas a cena realmente aconteceu se é o que o senhor deseja saber. Eu gosto de _ruivos_."

Em qualquer outro tempo o Braço Direito dos Cavallone sabia exatamente o que faria com um homem atraente e que estava flertando descaradamente com ele. Os olhos verdes correram o entorno por puro hábito, avistando os banheiros ao fundo. Contudo, Mario respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para o quadro. A imagem de Giulio surgiu em sua mente, e toda a excitação que ele sentiu desapareceu. _Isso me transformaria em um maldito adúltero! A ironia...!_ O ruivo levou a mão ao queixo, cogitando a ideia de adquirir a obra. _Eu a deixaria em casa, porque Catarina certamente diria que compraram outro quadro com "gente pelada" e Ivan teria mais problemas._ O Braço Direito balançou a cabeça e virou-se decidido.

"É você no quadro... Mario." O homem havia se aproximado sem que ele percebesse. Mario virou-se, ficando em frente ao desconhecido e tentando lembrar-se de quem ele poderia ser. "Eu sempre gostei das suas costas. Se você se aproximar um pouco mais do quadro poderá ver as sardas, eu as pintei exatamente como são. Eu tive tantas oportunidades de vê-las e senti-las que sei precisamente suas localizações."

"V-Você..."

O ruivo não era uma pessoa que se surpreendia com facilidade, mas seu coração bateu mais rápido quando um improvável rosto surgiu em sua mente. Seu corpo não se moveu e ele apenas viu quando o jovem pintor deu um passo à frente e depositou um casto beijo em metade de sua bochecha, enquanto a outra metade dos lábios tocou seus próprios lábios. Os olhos azuis brilharam e, ao sentir o cheiro da colônia, o Braço Direito soube exatamente quem aquela pessoa era. _Jules_.

_Continua..._


	4. III

**III**

**V**ocê tem certeza de que não quer ir?" O convite foi feito com o mesmo tom voz baixo e contido, mas o homem sentado atrás da mesa de madeira escura apenas ergueu os olhos verdes, meneando a cabeça em negativo.

"Alguém precisa ficar aqui no caso de alguma coisa acontecer. Eu ficarei bem."

O homem de cabelos louros deu as costas e seus olhos piscaram longamente, saindo da lembrança e retornando ao momento atual.

Ele não sabia por que estava revivendo aquela conversa pela terceira vez desde que entrara no carro. O veículo atravessava a estrada deserta, deslizando com facilidade e levando Alaudi na direção do único lugar que ele sabia que não deveria ir, no entanto, aquele que não deixara sua mente durante a semana. _Faz uma semana. Há uma semana eu não vejo ninguém._ Os dedos pálidos apertaram o volante e o Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola sentiu o estômago revirar. Internamente, ele estava ansioso, uma estranha e incômoda sensação de não saber o que o esperava. _Talvez eles nem se lembrem mais de mim. Catarina certamente está furiosa_. O Inspetor de Polícia desviou momentaneamente os olhos azuis para o lado direito, mais precisamente o embrulho sobre o banco do passageiro. _Eu espero que isso seja o primeiro passo na direção da minha redenção._

O portão de entrada surgiu após quinze minutos e Alaudi apenas meneou a cabeça para os subordinados que vieram recebê-lo. Um deles abriu um largo sorriso, mencionando que "O Chefe ficará feliz em vê-lo!". O louro voltou a sentir o estômago girar, sabendo que em menos de dez minutos estaria diante da mansão e então não haveria volta. _Eu não dirigi por quase uma hora para simplesmente retornar como um cão, com o rabo entre as pernas._ O pessimismo acompanhou o Guardião da Nuvem até o carro ser estacionado ao lado do chafariz. O pacote foi para os seus braços e seria impossível não estranhar que ninguém havia deixado a casa para recebê-lo. A ideia de que talvez a sua presença não fora sentida era infinitamente melhor do que o pensamento de que os moradores daquele lugar simplesmente não se importavam. E, então, respirando fundo e ignorando totalmente as batidas altas de seu coração, o Inspetor de Polícia se pôs a subir os pequeninos degraus que o levariam até o hall.

A primeira palavra que Alaudi ouviu ao abrir a porta foi "estúpido".

A segunda foi "idiota", seguida novamente por "estúpido". As sobrancelhas se juntaram e foi difícil para o louro esconder um meio sorriso ao encarar as pessoas que estavam no centro do hall. Ele não viu, por exemplo, que, apesar de estarem realmente ali, Catarina e Francesco discutiam. Aos seus olhos ele só via as duas pessoas que habitaram sua mente por todos aqueles penosos dias e que o fizeram enfrentar uma indesejável fila na confeitaria somente para comprar a sobremesa favorita de ambos. O Guardião da Nuvem não se importou, a princípio, que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos houvesse chamado a irmã de idiota por duas vezes, ou que a garota de cabelos ruivos chutara propositalmente a canela do herdeiro, fazendo-o ajoelhar-se ao chão. Entretanto, foi impossível para o Inspetor de Polícia permanecer impassível quando Francesco disse que ninguém se importaria com Catarina se ela sumisse.

"Chega!" A voz soou alta. Alaudi raramente levantava o tom de voz, porém, ele sabia que teria de se fazer presente naquele momento.

Os dois irmãos viraram o rosto ao mesmo tempo. As reações foram similares, contudo, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos jamais conseguiria correr com a mesma graça e leveza que a garota de cabelos ruivos, ainda mais ajoelhado e com o tornozelo machucado. Catarina jogou-se nas pernas do louro, abraçando-o pela cintura e o apertando tão forte que o pacote em seus braços precisou ser erguido ou teria caído ao chão. O herdeiro dos Cavallone levantou-se, todavia, permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Havia um sincero e aliviado sorriso em seus lábios.

"Alaudi! Alaudi! Alaudi!" A garota ergueu o rosto, esboçando as bochechas coradas e salpicadas por sardas. "Você finalmente voltou, Alaudi! Eu senti tanta a sua falta!" Catarina voltou a abraçá-lo, mas o gesto durou poucos segundos. E, como se lembrasse de algo importante e que não deveria ter sido esquecido, a ruiva o soltou e deu um passo para trás, colocando as mãos na cintura do vestido azul e o olhando com a melhor expressão raivosa que uma criança de nove anos poderia esboçar. "Eu estou _tão_ brava com você, Alaudi! Por um momento eu esqueci, mas agora eu me lembrei!"

O Guardião da Nuvem juntou as sobrancelhas. Aquilo seria difícil.

Sua única vontade naquele momento era ajoelhar-se e abraçar aquele pequeno ser e dizer o quanto havia sentido sua falta, seguido por um milhão de pedidos de desculpas. Entretanto, aquele não seria _ele_, e havia algo mais importante a ser feito. O Inspetor de Polícia passou os olhos ao redor, não vendo sinal de Ivan ou de nenhum dos Braços Direitos.

"Qual o motivo dessa discussão? Por que vocês estavam brigando?" Alaudi tentou parecer o mais sério possível.

"É tudo culpa do Francis. Ele é tão estúpido, Alaudi!" Catarina nem se deu ao trabalho de se virar e encarar o irmão. "Ele e Enrico foram andar a cavalo e não me chamaram. Eu fiquei sozinha, Alaudi! Sozinha! Francis levou Peppe e eu não tive companhia alguma."

"Por que é que eu te chamaria?" Francesco parecia realmente irritado. "Enrico é _meu_ amigo."

"Eu não me importo com Enrico, mas por que não deixou Peppe aqui? Nós tínhamos _planos_!"

"É mesmo?" O rapaz de cabelos castanhos cruzou os braços. "Você acha que Giuseppe perderia tempo brincando com bonecas?"

"Eu _não_ brinco com bonecas!" A garota ruiva virou-se, apertando os olhos e ameaçando ir até o irmão, porém, parando ao sentir a mão do louro sobre seu ombro esquerdo. "Eles me deixaram sozinha esse tempo todo. Por favor, não vá embora de novo."

As palavras foram seguidas por um novo abraço e então toda a força de vontade deixou o corpo do Guardião da Nuvem. Ele sabia que precisaria ser sério e resolver a situação, contudo, como ignorar um pedido tão honesto? O Inspetor suspirou, pensando no que poderia dizer para amenizar a situação. Não havia nada em sua mente, discurso ou ideia mirabolante, embora o que o incomodasse mais era saber que Ivan não notara que aquilo estivesse acontecendo.

"Por favor, dê licença."

A voz veio de trás e fez com que Alaudi virasse o rosto. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e seu estômago girou, no entanto, por outro motivo: asco. O rosto de Mario estava há poucos centímetros do seu, em uma distância desnecessariamente próxima. O louro afastou-se da entrada, e o ruivo adentrou acompanhado pelo irmão mais novo. Giuseppe abriu um largo sorriso ao vê-lo, desejando boas-vindas e pedindo para segurar o pacote que estava em suas mãos.

"Eu levarei para a cozinha." O Braço Direito de Francesco afastou-se e o Guardião da Nuvem desejou que o outro irmão fosse tão prestativo, assim ele se livraria de sua presença.

"Mario! Mario! Alaudi está de volta." Catarina ainda estava abraçada à cintura do Inspetor de Polícia.

"Eu vejo, Bambina. Espero que agora vocês se comportem melhor." O Braço Direito encarou Alaudi, abrindo um falso sorriso educado. "E onde está seu pai?"

"No banho." A garota ruiva respondeu prontamente.

O louro tocou a cabeça de Catarina, tentando ignorar a maneira como seu coração decidiu bater mais rápido com aquela notícia. Ao entrar na mansão, o Guardião da Nuvem achou que Ivan estivesse ausente. Todavia, quando a insolente figura de Mario surgiu, ele soube que o moreno estava em algum lugar daquela mansão. _Um sempre está na presença do outro e Ivan jamais deixaria a mansão sem sua insolente e arrogante sombra. _O Braço Direito colocou a mão na nuca, olhando para cima, mas permanecendo no mesmo lugar. O Inspetor o encarou por um momento, lembrando-se novamente da rápida conversa que tivera com Giulio antes de deixar a sede de Polícia. Pela primeira vez em anos Alaudi o convidou para irem juntos à mansão, e acabou culminando em uma recusa por parte do moreno. No fundo o louro sabia que isso aconteceria, no entanto, uma parte dele quis acreditar que a resposta poderia ser diferente. _Várias primeiras vezes estão acontecendo, _o Guardião da Nuvem pensou ao fitar Mario retirar-se do hall e seguir na direção de um dos corredores, _é a também inédito e totalmente não esperado que eu precise simpatizar com esse homem._

O Inspetor de Polícia soube através de seu amigo sobre Antonietta.

Eles estavam almoçando em um excelente restaurante quando Giulio mencionou a ex-noiva. Alaudi lembrava-se de ter um delicioso ravioli na ponta de seu garfo e a caminho de sua boca, quando aquelas palavras chegaram aos seus ouvidos. Os olhos azuis se ergueram e naquele momento toda a fome que o louro pudesse sentir simplesmente desaparecera. O moreno apenas mencionou que havia encontrado Antonietta em um restaurante há alguns dias, e que os dois conversaram durante alguns minutos. O assunto terminou rapidamente, porém, o Guardião da Nuvem teve um péssimo pressentimento, que apenas se confirmou no meio da semana, quando o Inspetor perguntou ao amigo porque ele havia se atrasado. Giulio respondera que não havia dormido direito e em pouco tempo Alaudi descobriu sobre a discussão e principalmente o motivo. E, pela primeira vez, ele precisou considerar a ideia de que _talvez_ o ruivo estivesse com a razão.

O louro não entendia como seu amigo conseguiu ter estômago para conversar com a ex-noiva. O Guardião da Nuvem sabia que jamais faria tal coisa, principalmente devido aos motivos que levaram ao rompimento do relacionamento. O Inspetor de Polícia estava em sua casa, cerca de treze anos atrás, quando Giulio chegou tarde da noite, ensopado, batendo em sua porta e pedindo para passar a noite. Alaudi esteve presente durante os meses seguintes ao término do noivado em que o moreno pareceu outra pessoa: ombros curvados, olhos baixos e uma visível infelicidade que fez o louro oferecer um mês de férias, mas que fora recusada pelo Vice-Inspetor. O tempo foi agente indispensável na recuperação de Giulio, contudo, o amigo não foi mais o mesmo. O Guardião da Nuvem nunca mais ouviu as gargalhadas altas dentro da sede de Polícia, ou o sorriso brilhando de felicidade que o moreno sempre esboçava quando Antonietta vinha buscá-lo após o expediente. O Vice-Inspetor superou o incidente, mas aquela pessoa o havia marcado totalmente e de uma maneira não positiva. Embora não suportasse Mario, o Inspetor não pôde não entender e concordar com a atitude. Pois, no final, o ruivo havia sido aquele que precisou receber diretamente todos aqueles anos de frustrações que o Vice-Inspetor acumulara.

O Braço Direito se afastou e somente ao correr os olhos mais uma vez pelo hall foi que Alaudi se deu conta de que estava sozinho. Francesco e Catarina haviam deixado o local, e ele esteve tão absorto em pensamentos que não percebera. _Eu preciso parar de pensar nos problemas alheios. Eu tenho minha cota de aborrecimentos para cuidar._ O louro cruzou metade do hall, decidido a subir para o quarto. O jantar seria servido em algumas horas, então ele teria tempo de conversar com Ivan. O pé direito pisou na escadaria, entretanto, o Guardião da Nuvem recuou. Seus olhos azuis se ergueram e ele soube que a atitude mais sábia seria permanecer exatamente onde estava.

Do topo da escada o moreno o olhou com um misto de genuína felicidade e franca dúvida. O Chefe dos Cavallone vestia uma calça marrom e uma camisa branca; seus cabelos estavam arrumados e daquela distância o Inspetor infelizmente não possuía meios de sentir o cheiro do shampoo que ele usara, ou qual dos sais de banho escolhera para utilizar naquela noite. Ivan começou a descer a escadaria, e pouco a pouco a expressão em seu rosto transformou-se em um largo sorriso. O moreno parou em frente ao amante, e por um momento Alaudi achou que seria agarrado e beijado ali, no meio do hall.

"Podemos ir para o escritório?" O Chefe dos Cavallone apontou para a direita. "Acredito que seja o melhor lugar para conversarmos."

O louro precisou de alguns segundos para responder, e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi balançar a cabeça. Ivan seguia ao seu lado, porém, havia uma visível distância entre eles; uma distância que não estava nos planos do Guardião da Nuvem. Ele imaginou que precisaria lidar com uma versão pegajosa e melosa de seu amante, que provavelmente o beijaria na frente de todos, sem se importar com hora e local. Todavia, enquanto caminhavam na direção do escritório, o Inspetor de Polícia não viu ou sentiu nada que pudesse induzi-lo a ter tais pensamentos. O moreno abriu a porta, fazendo sinal para que ele entrasse primeiro. Alaudi olhou ao redor, notando que nada havia mudado naqueles sete dias. A mesa continuava no mesmo local, arrumada e em frente à janela; o tapete xadrez forrava o lado esquerdo, enquanto várias prateleiras de livros ocupavam o lado direito. O louro adentrou ao cômodo, esperando a porta ser fechada para então decidir o que deveria dizer ou fazer. Quando o som chegou aos seus ouvidos, o Guardião da Nuvem virou-se um pouco, disposto a iniciar a conversa.

O beijo aconteceu, não no exato momento em que ele esperava, no entanto, aconteceu. Um dos braços fortes do Chefe dos Cavallone o envolveu pela cintura, erguendo-o um pouco e trazendo-o para perto. A outra mão segurou o rosto do Inspetor, enquanto a língua de Ivan invadia sua boca de maneira não muito comportada. Por um momento Alaudi não soube o que estava acontecendo. Seus olhos se arregalaram e suas mãos tocaram o peito de seu amante. Contudo, embora sua mente tentasse encontrar alguma racionalização para aquele ato, seu corpo não se importava com tais explicações. Os dedos subiram pelo peito do moreno e seus braços evolveram o pescoço, diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre os corpos. Os olhos azuis se fecharam e o louro permitiu-se ficar na ponta dos pés, retribuindo à carícia e tentando ao máximo não perder o controle. Aquela semana havia sido longa, os dias extensos e as noites muito piores. Há anos o Guardião da Nuvem não se ausentava por tanto tempo, e palavras jamais poderiam descrever o nível de solidão que ele sentira todas as vezes que precisou retornar para sua solitária casa. Não havia crianças brigando, ou homens insolentes ou longos e apaixonantes beijos. Durante sete dias o Inspetor reviveu sua antiga vida, aquela anterior ao baile dos Vongola, o dia em que ele e o Chefe dos Cavallone se conheceram. E havia sido ruim. Ruim, solitário e extremamente sem vida.

Os lábios permaneceram unidos por preciosos minutos. O primeiro beijo encerrou-se quando a necessidade por ar tornou-se inevitável, entretanto, um segundo beijo começou logo em seguida. Havia fome no ato, e, quando os lábios se afastaram, marcando realmente o final da carícia, Alaudi apenas desejou que aquele beijo fosse somente o início. Que Ivan simplesmente perdesse a cabeça e fizesse amor com ele naquele largo sofá. _Eu não me importaria, não hoje..._ O louro afastou um pouco os lábios. Ele sentia a respiração do moreno, e as mãos grandes e firmes ainda seguravam suas costas. Um largo e travesso meio sorriso surgiu no rosto do Chefe dos Cavallone, e por um momento o Guardião da Nuvem achou que seu desejo seria realizado. Todavia, Ivan não o empurrou contra o sofá e retirou suas vestes com pressa e fúria. O moreno apenas o segurou pelo queixo, erguendo-o um pouco. Os olhos cor de mel brilhavam e o Inspetor de Polícia viu-se refletido naquele olhar, sentindo-se um pouco constrangido. Seu rosto estava absurdamente corado.

"Por mais que eu queria o que você quer, nós precisamos conversar primeiro." A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone soou rouca. "Tenha somente um pouco de paciência, está bem?"

Alaudi juntou as sobrancelhas, dando um passo para trás e oferecendo suas costas. Ele sentia o rosto quente, e era simplesmente uma afronta demonstrar aqueles sentimentos de maneira tão aberta. _Como se ele pudesse ver através de mim... O_ louro afastou-se, sentando-se em uma das poltronas e cruzando os braços. Ivan coçou a nuca e acomodou-se no sofá, dobrando uma das pernas e soltando um longo suspiro.

"Eu estou muito feliz por vê-lo de volta, Alaudi. A semana que passou foi difícil."

"Francesco e Catarina estavam brigando quando cheguei. O que você andou fazendo?" O Guardião da Nuvem não sabia ao certo como iniciar aquela conversa. O assunto principal era outro, porém, encontrar uma maneira de transmiti-lo seria uma tarefa complexa para alguém fechado e calado como ele.

"Eles sentiram sua falta. Os dois estão no limite e eu não sei o que faria se você não tivesse aparecido." O moreno soou exausto. O Inspetor de Polícia encarou melhor seu amante e notou que o Chefe dos Cavalone aparentava estar realmente cansado. "Mas podemos conversar sobre isso outra hora, não? Nós temos assuntos mais urgentes para tratar." Ivan esboçou um sorriso sem graça. "Quanto tempo eles te deram?"

"Um mês." Alaudi respondeu prontamente. Ele tinha certas coisas para perguntar e informar, mas havia algo que precisaria ser dito antes de qualquer informação. "Eu tenho convicção de que você sabe que eu não acredito em nada do que me foi informado." O louro engoliu seco. "Eu sei que a sua Família não fez nada daquilo."

"Mas é claro que eu sei disso." O moreno arrastou-se para a ponta do sofá, o suficiente para que pudesse segurar a mão do Guardião da Nuvem. "Eu não estou duvidando de você, ninguém está. Eu sei que você está sendo usado, e minha maior preocupação não é essa." O Chefe dos Cavallone apertou um pouco mais a mão de seu amante entre seus dedos. "Eu só quero que você fique seguro. O restante será resolvido."

"Você não precisa se preocupar comigo." O Inspetor afastou a mão, voltando a cruzar os braços. Aquele comentário o deixara parcialmente irritado.

"Eu não quis ofendê-lo, mas não é questão de você ser ou não capaz de se proteger. As pessoas envolvidas já demonstraram que conseguem ferir Chefes que andam protegidos até os dentes. E, sim, eu estou extremamente preocupado com o seu bem estar, desculpe por isso."

Ivan ficou em pé, visivelmente contrariado. Suas mãos foram parar na cintura e ele caminhou até a mesa, mantendo-se de costas o tempo todo. _Não era para essa direção que a conversa deveria ter seguido._ Alaudi encarou o tapete xadrez. Ele imaginou que o reencontro entre eles seria passado no quarto, sobre a cama, ouvindo declarações tolas que seriam ditas entre suspiros e gemidos; e não no escritório, no meio de comentários ácidos e que certamente iniciariam uma discussão.

"Você deveria falar com Giotto." O moreno ainda estava de costas. Seus dedos brincavam com uma folha de papel. "Ele pode ajudar."

"Eu não me envolvo com os Vongola." O louro apertou os olhos. Que petulância colocá-lo no mesmo nível que aqueles incompetentes.

"Pois deveria. Giotto e seus demais Guardiões estão estudando uma maneira de solucionarmos o problema. Você não conseguirá nada sozinho."

_Eu achei que não estaria sozinho._ O Guardião da Nuvem ficou em pé. Quando decidiu que visitaria a mansão naquele fim de tarde, o Inspetor de Polícia estava disposto a se unir ao Chefe dos Cavallone. Ele sabia que seu amante tinha algum plano em mente, alguma coisa que pudesse desvendar quem estaria usando o Chefe Principal para sumir com os mafiosos. Entretanto, Alaudi não imaginou que Ivan sugeriria que ele procurasse justamente as pessoas que deveriam ser evitadas a todo custo. Giotto e suas marionetes não poderiam fazer nada além de atrapalhar. _Nada bom acontece quando você se envolve com os Vongola. _O louro ajeitou o terno, disposto a deixar o escritório. Aparentemente a conversa terminara antes mesmo de ter realmente começado.

"Você vai fugir sem dizer nada?" A voz do moreno soou alta, fazendo com que o Guardião da Nuvem parasse logo no primeiro passo.

"Não há nada para conversarmos. Se a sua ideia é se aliar aos Vongola então eu me retiro."

"Faça como quiser. Eu não me importo mais."

A folha de papel foi amassada e o Inspetor deixou o escritório sem olhar para trás. Ele sabia que aquela conversa retornaria, contudo, naquele momento seria impossível. O hall estava vazio e Alaudi subiu direto para o quarto. Seu corpo pedia um longo e relaxante banho, e seria difícil descrever o que ele sentiu ao entrar no maior cômodo da casa. O coração do louro bateu mais rápido e ele se permitiu alguns segundos de contemplação. Os móveis estavam no mesmo lugar, a cama perfeitamente arrumada e as cortinas ajeitadas. _Eu senti falta desse quarto..._ O louro adentrou ao cômodo, retirando o terno e o deixando sobre uma das poltronas. Seus passos o levaram até o closet, e ele pegou uma nova troca de roupas. O seu lado estava arrumado, as roupas separadas por tipos e cores e havia peças novas e que não estavam ali da última vez. _Ivan as comprou..._ O Guardião da Nuvem esboçou um meio sorriso, tocando um belo e longo sobretudo negro. _Parece confortável. Espero poder usá-lo no próximo inverno. _O Inspetor de Polícia afastou-se do closet e seguiu para o banheiro. Naquela noite ele se permitiria um longo e relaxante banho de banheira e, quando saísse, então Alaudi pensaria em como resolver o novo conflito que havia surgido. _Como se já não tivéssemos problemas suficientes._

**x**

Ivan não estava no quarto quando o louro deixou o banheiro. O cômodo estava vazio, o que demonstrava que o moreno ainda estava chateado com a rápida conversa que tiveram no escritório. O Guardião da Nuvem, no entanto, não se deixou abalar. Ele conhecia seu amante bem demais, e sabia que cedo ou tarde eles acabariam resolvendo a situação. _E eu tenho outros assuntos para cuidar. _O Inspetor deixou o quarto, seguindo pelo corredor e parando em frente à porta em que havia um belo "C" cravado em madeira. Os nós dos dedos da mão esquerda bateram duas vezes e foi uma questão de segundos até a dona daquele cômodo agraciá-lo com sua presença.

"Alaudi!" Catarina o puxou para dentro do quarto. Ela tinha uma toalha sobre os cabelos.

"Eu a atrapalhei?" Alaudi encarou a empregada que havia ficado em pé ao vê-lo adentrar ao quarto.

"Maria estava penteando meus cabelos." A ruiva disse desanimada. "Eu disse que não precisava, mas ela insistiu."

"A senhorita não pode sair despenteada." A moça de nome Maria respondeu com um sorriso fraco. Seus belos olhos castanhos pediam desculpas. "Você é uma dama, Catarina."

"Mas eu já sei me pentear sozinha, obrigada." Catarina entregou a toalha molhada para a empregada. Ela trocara o vestido azul e agora vestia um verde. "E eu não sou uma dama!"

"Bem, eu vou deixá-los a sós."

A empregada fez uma polida reverência antes de deixar o cômodo. O louro caminhou até a cama, sentando-se e fazendo sinal para que sua companhia fizesse o mesmo. A garota ruiva puxou um travesseiro, indo se sentar entre as pernas do Guardião da Nuvem e oferecendo suas costas. O Inspetor de Polícia segurou a escova e deixou que ela deslizasse com facilidade pelos cabelos vermelhos de sua filha. _Eles estão muito longos. _Alaudi os mediu na altura da cintura. Os fios eram finos e levemente ondulados nas pontas, mas naquele momento estavam lisos e comportados.

"Você gostaria de cortar os cabelos, Catarina?"

"Eu posso!?" A garota teria se virado se o louro não a segurasse pelos ombros, pedindo que ela continuasse imóvel. "D-De verdade?"

"Sim." O Guardião da Nuvem passou mais uma vez a escova pelos cabelos. Em três movimentos a garota já estava perfeitamente penteada. _Ela sempre quis ter cabelos mais curtos, mas Ivan nunca permitiu. _"Eu posso pedir para Giuseppe cortá-los quando você quiser."

Catarina soltou um gritinho de felicidade, virando-se e abraçando o Inspetor com força. O gesto foi seguido por uma enxurrada de agradecimentos, e a ruiva só parou quando Alaudi disse que tinha algo a mais para dizer antes de sair.

"Sobre sua briga com Francesco... O que _realmente_ aconteceu?"

"Eu já disse. Eles me esqueceram aqui. Na verdade, _Francis_ me esqueceu. Peppe pediu para ficar, mas ele não deixou." A garota deu de ombros. "Ele não deixa Peppe ficar na casa, embora ele não faça nada quando Francis vai visitar Enrico. É muito injusto, Alaudi!"

"O que seu irmão fez não foi justo, mas isso não significa que você deva se comportar de maneira ruim. Eu não aprovo o comportamento que vi quando cheguei." O louro tentou manter-se sério. Qualquer sorriso significaria o fim de sua credibilidade.

"Eu sinto muito." Catarina mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando os olhos. "Eu só... não quero ser deixada de lado."

"Você não foi deixada." O Guardião da Nuvem depositou um gentil beijo na testa da garota, recebendo um apertado abraço como resposta. "Eu ficarei até domingo, mas quando eu retornar garantirei que você sempre vá participar dos passeios."

"Obrigada." A ruiva sorriu e apertou as bochechas do pai. "Mas você voltará depois, não é? Você não ficará longe por tanto tempo, não é?"

"Eu voltarei, não se preocupe." O Inspetor de Polícia ficou em pé, entregando a escova de cabelos para a dona do quarto. "E poderemos combinar uma visita a Roma, o que acha?"

"E-Eu posso dormir na sua casa?" Os grandes olhos castanhos brilharam com aquela ideia.

"Sim, claro." _Não há nada lá, mas ela adora a casa._ "Então, comporte-se. O passeio dependerá totalmente do seu comportamento, está bem?"

"Eu me comportarei. Prometo!" Catarina ficou em pé. "Mas você já vai? Achei que pudéssemos brincar um pouco."

"Eu tenho que conversar com seu irmão, mas posso contar uma história depois do jantar."

A ideia pareceu agradar a garota de cabelos ruivos, que saiu com Alaudi e acenou antes de seguir na direção da escadaria com passos apressados e contentes. O louro ajeitou a camisa que havia ficado amassada depois de tantos apertos e abraços, soltando um longo suspiro ao parar no último quarto do corredor. Falar com Francesco sempre era difícil, pelo menos a versão adolescente daquele garoto que costumava ser doce e educado. Os nós de seus dedos bateram duas vezes, porém, ao contrário de Catarina, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos demorou muito mais para atender, e quando abriu a porta ele tinha apenas uma toalha na cintura.

"Desculpe, eu não sabia que estava no banho." O Guardião da Nuvem deu um passo para trás. "Eu retorno depois."

"N-Não, não, por favor." O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone fez sinal para que ele entrasse. "E não faça cerimônias, Alaudi. Eu me visto rápido."

O Inspetor de Polícia adentrou ao quarto, enquanto Francesco seguia novamente para o banheiro. O cômodo estava arrumado, mas a escrivaninha continha uma infinidade de papéis e livros abertos. _Ele estava estudando._ Alaudi sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ao contrário da garota ruiva, que não fazia questão de ir à escola, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos adorava, e parte daquela ideia positiva provavelmente vinha do fato de que o herdeiro era extremamente popular. Os olhos azuis fitaram uma parte da mesa, detectando facilmente a caligrafia feminina em alguns dos papeis. _Ele é popular com as moças. Não seria de se admirar se Francesco aparecesse com uma namorada em algum desses dias._ O dono do quarto surgiu após alguns minutos, e o louro precisou engolir seco. _Ele está a cada dia mais parecido com o pai. _O rapaz de cabelos castanhos vestia uma calça negra e uma camisa da mesma cor. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados, no entanto, a semelhança era tão evidente que o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu o peito apertado ao relembrar a discussão no escritório.

"Então, o que houve?" O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone passou as mãos pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os.

"Nós precisamos conversar sobre o seu comportamento em relação à sua irmã." O Inspetor de Polícia foi direto ao assunto. "Por que você não permitiu que Giuseppe lhe fizesse companhia?"

"Ele é _meu_ Braço Direito, não? A função dele é estar ao _meu_ lado o tempo todo. Por que eu o deixaria para trás?" A insolência que aquelas palavras continham não surtiu efeito algum em Alaudi.

"Eu não sou Ivan e essa desculpa não funcionará comigo." O louro ergueu uma sobrancelha e Francesco desviou os olhos no mesmo instante. "Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que a função de Braço Direito só se torna efetiva quando você se tornar Chefe, o que você _não_ é." O Guardião da Nuvem fez questão de utilizar propositalmente aquelas palavras. "Giuseppe nada mais é do que um amigo da Família até que você assuma, e não um capacho que você carrega para cima e para baixo." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos fez menção de rebater, contudo, o Inspetor de Polícia ergueu a mão esquerda, mostrando que ainda não havia terminado. "Ivan não sabe que isso vem acontecendo ou teria tomado providências, então eu sugiro que repense suas atitudes daqui para frente. Eu não direi nada dessa vez, entretanto, se chegar ao meu conhecimento que sua irmã foi deixada sozinha na mansão por capricho _seu_, eu informarei a Ivan e então a conversa irá para outro nível."

Não houve resposta por parte do herdeiro, apenas um resignado balançar de cabeça seguido por um polido pedido de desculpas. Alaudi suspirou, cruzando a distância e se aproximando de deu problemático filho. Francesco havia crescido nos últimos meses, e os dois agora tinham a mesma altura. O louro tocou a camisa do rapaz, ajeitando a gola e desamassando uma parte no ombro que provavelmente estava daquele jeito devido à pressa em vestir-se. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone permaneceu imóvel e, quando os olhares se encontraram, Francesco esboçou um meio sorriso e naquele momento ele voltou a ser o doce garotinho de cinco anos.

"Eu estou feliz por você ter voltado." O rapaz corou um pouco. "A casa não é a mesma sem você."

O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu o rosto corar, todavia, sua única resposta foi bagunçar um pouco os cabelos do herdeiro. Francesco riu, e o Inspetor pediu licença, retirando-se do quarto. Seus ombros estavam mais leves quando ele ganhou o corredor, embora soubesse que havia um outro assunto que ainda precisaria ser resolvido. O delicioso cheiro que vinha da sala de jantar chegou a Alaudi enquanto ele descia a longa escadaria. Seu estômago roncou baixo, lembrando-o de que sua última e única refeição havia sido o rápido café da manhã na sede de Polícia. Ivan estava em seu lugar costumeiro quando o louro entrou, e os olhos cor de mel se ergueram no mesmo momento. Mario, que estivera em pé e inclinado enquanto conversava, endireitou-se e comentou meia dúzia de palavras com seu Chefe antes de retirar-se. Catarina acenou para o Guardião da Nuvem, o garfo da mão e mostrando que esperava ansiosamente pelo jantar. O Inspetor de Polícia sentou-se em seu lugar, ao lado direito do moreno, mas não disse uma única palavra. O guardanapo foi colocado sobre seu colo e, quando Francesco finalmente entrou, Alaudi respirou aliviado.

O jantar correu mais calmo e tranquilo do que o louro imaginou. A tensão entre ele e o Chefe dos Cavallone ainda existia, porém, nenhum dos pequenos presentes pareceu notar. Catarina comentou sobre o que fez naqueles dias, dizendo com orgulho que resolvera um difícil problema de matemática sem ajuda. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos mencionou que Enrico agora ajudava Ottavio com os pacientes, mas antes que o assunto voltasse aos dias em que a garota ruiva ficou sozinha, Ivan aludiu que gostaria de comer bolo de cenoura no café da manhã do dia seguinte, e então a atenção de Catarina foi totalmente para aquela ideia. Naquela noite eles tinham frango assado com batatas como prato principal, no entanto, Catarina comeu apenas a parte do peito, e depois que o moreno retirou toda a pele e qualquer vestígio de gordura. A cena fez o Guardião da Nuvem sorrir, admirado com o bom senso que sua filha possuía. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone raramente comia sobremesas, contudo, aparentemente aquela noite seria uma exceção, pois Francesco serviu-se de um pequeno pedaço de pudim, saindo da mesa somente quando todos os pratos foram retirados.

"Boa noite." O rapaz disse com um meio sorriso.

A garota de cabelos ruivos permaneceu até o chá ser servido. Catarina adorava beber chá após as refeições. Sua xícara era pequena e geralmente o conteúdo terminava em dois goles, então o Inspetor de Polícia precisou dosar a sua própria quantidade. Quando terminou, a garota lançou um olhar cheio de significados para Alaudi.

"Eu subirei em alguns minutos. Escove os dentes e não durma."

"Eu estarei bem acorda." A ruiva levantou-se e olhou na direção de Ivan. "Boa noite, pappà."

"Boa noite." O moreno esboçou um meio sorriso, acenando para a filha.

O louro bebia seu chá sem pressa, procurando o melhor momento para iniciar a conversa. Entretanto, antes que o conteúdo de sua xícara terminasse, o Chefe dos Cavallone pediu licença e ficou em pé, deixando a sala de jantar sem nenhum outro comentário ou explicação. Aquele gesto enfureceu o Guardião da Nuvem, que fechou os olhos e pousou a xícara sobre o pires, desejando morder aquele homem até a morte. A raiva durou alguns minutos, e então o Inspetor se pôs em pé e decidiu que não perderia seu tempo naquela noite. Se Ivan queria agir como um adolescente, que fizesse isso longe dele. _Quando ele decidir agir como um homem de verdade eu estarei esperando. _Alaudi limpou o canto da boca e deixou a sala de jantar.

Catarina estava confortavelmente deitada em sua cama quando o louro entrou. A garota acenou e fez sinal para que o Guardião da Nuvem deitasse ao seu lado, oferecendo um dos travesseiros como apoio. O Inspetor de Polícia retirou os sapatos, indo se acomodar ao lado da ruiva e sentindo-se satisfeito por vê-la já vestida com o pijama.

"Então, o que você quer ouvir?" Alaudi perguntou enquanto ajeitava o cobertor ao redor do corpo de sua companhia.

"Hm... Eu sei como você e Giulio se conheceram. Como você e pappà se conheceram, então conte algo sobre Mario."

"Por quê?" Foi a única coisa que deixou os lábios do louro. _Por que eu perderia tempo falando sobre aquele homem?_

"Porque você nunca contou nada sobre ele." Catarina deu de ombros. "Eu sei como ele conheceu Giulio, apesar de que a versão de Mario é mais engraçada." O Guardião da Nuvem fechou os olhos. Ele realmente não queria saber.

"Você sabe que nós não somos amigos." O Inspetor tentou soar polido. O que ele queria dizer, na verdade, era algo totalmente diferente.

"Mas vocês têm o Giulio em comum, não? Deve ser difícil ser o Giulio!" A garota cruzou os braços e pareceu pensativa.

Alaudi não respondeu ou entrou em detalhes. A sugestão para a história foi negada, por motivos óbvios, então o louro soube que precisaria oferecer algo _melhor_ e _maior_. E, apesar de ser contra seus princípios mencionar o nome daquela Família, o Guardião da Nuvem se resignou e sugeriu uma história sobre os Vongola. Não seria preciso mencionar que a ideia foi aceita de imediato e Catarina até mesmo se acomodou melhor para ouvir. A história havia acontecido há alguns anos, quando Giotto foi até a sede de Polícia pedir a ajuda do Inspetor com relação a um trabalho da Família. Alaudi se recusou, entretanto, acabou aparecendo no dia marcado e com isso salvado a pele do homem de cabelos castanhos. Sua companhia foi Ugetsu, o Guardião da Chuva, e naquela época o homem ainda não era fluente no italiano, logo, o diálogo entre eles foi basicamente através de mímicas. _Meu japonês também era pobre..._

A garota se deliciou com os detalhes, fazendo inúmeras perguntas sobre o homem japonês e sua função naquela missão. Quando a história terminou, Catarina já bocejava e seus olhos piscavam de maneira pesada. Todavia, o louro permaneceu o tempo todo ao seu lado, levantando-se apenas quando a garota dormia profundamente. O Guardião da Nuvem se permitiu aqueles simples minutos, admirando sua filha dormir e tentando guardar aquela imagem na memória.

O corredor estava silencioso quando o Inspetor de Polícia deixou o quarto. As luzes do andar debaixo estavam apagadas, o que significava que Ivan já havia ido para o quarto. Aquela menção fez Alaudi respirar fundo, imaginando se eles finalmente teriam uma conversa decisiva e sem discussões ridículas. A porta do quarto foi aberta e o louro encarou o cômodo com certo desânimo. As cortinas estavam abaixadas e as luzes apagadas, com exceção do abajur que ficava do lado em que o Guardião da Nuvem dormia. O Chefe dos Cavallone já estava deitado, de costas para ele e aparentemente dormindo. O Inspetor entrou em silêncio, retirando os sapatos na entrada e seguindo até o closet. Sua escolha para aquela noite seria um pijama de seda azul-escuro, e ele se trocou ali mesmo, deixando as peças arrumadas. Seus olhos fitaram Ivan enquanto fazia o caminho de volta, mas ele não conseguiu ver nada por causa da pouca iluminação. Alaudi entrou debaixo das cobertas, apagando o abajur e escondendo-se totalmente debaixo do cobertor.

Aquilo era ridículo, absolutamente ridículo.

Eles não se viam há uma semana e quando tinham a chance de ficar juntos o moreno precisava ter um de seus ataques idiotas por um motivo insignificante. _A cama é grande demais._ O louro notou ao não sentir nada em suas costas. Havia uma grande distância entre eles, o suficiente para caberem mais duas pessoas. Porém, nada parecia mais distante do que seus corações.

Por cerca de dez minutos o Guardião da Nuvem pensou. A conversa não aconteceria naquela noite, isso era fácil de ser percebido, no entanto, ele não queria continuar naquela situação. Era torturante saber que estava tão próximo do Chefe dos Cavallone, contudo, não poderia tocá-lo, ou sentir seus cabelos ou seu cheiro ou até mesmo seus beijos. O Inspetor de Polícia ansiava por aqueles momentos íntimos em que ele poderia se perder em seu amante, sentindo o amor daquele homem em cada gesto, toque ou suspiro. A ideia de simplesmente virar-se e tentar _seduzir_ Ivan surgiu em sua mente, entretanto, ela foi completamente afastada. Infelizmente Alaudi não era o tipo de pessoa que se considerava sensual. Ele não conseguia se imaginar desejável e muitas vezes não entendia como um homem como o moreno poderia ter interesse em sua pessoa. O sono chegou aos poucos, perturbando seus pensamentos e embaralhando suas escassas ideias. O corpo do louro tornou-se pesado e a última coisa que ele divagou foi se no dia seguinte eles poderiam finalmente conversar. Intimamente o Guardião da Nuvem desejava que, na próxima noite, ele pudesse finalmente ter o Chefe dos Cavallone em seus braços.

**x**

A teimosia de Ivan aparentemente duraria muito mais do que o Inspetor de Polícia havia previsto.

Alaudi acordou sozinho na manhã seguinte, e se não fosse a presença de Catarina — já que Francesco permanecia durante a manhã na escola — ele teria passado todas aquelas horas simplesmente às traças. O moreno havia saído cedo, acompanhado por seu Braço Direito e só retornaria ao anoitecer, além de que aquela notícia fora informada através de um dos subordinados. _Ele nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de me avisar pessoalmente ou deixar um bilhete. Essa brincadeira já foi longe demais._ Giuseppe acompanhava o rapaz de cabelos castanhos, então restava à garota ruiva o trabalho de entreter o levemente desapontado louro. Os dois passaram a manhã entre livros, caminhadas e até arriscaram dar uma volta pela propriedade a cavalo. O Guardião da Nuvem não poderia dizer que aquelas horas não foram proveitosas, pois a garota era uma excelente companhia. O horário do almoço anunciou o retorno do futuro Chefe da Família, que ficou feliz ao ver o Inspetor esperando-o na mesa. O Braço Direito se juntou a eles durante a refeição, e Catarina o fez prometer que os dois fariam um passeio juntos depois do almoço.

"Eu também irei." Francesco avisou ao invés de pedir permissão.

"Não, não vai."

A garota respondeu uma única vez. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos contra-argumentou, todavia, Alaudi intrometeu-se e disse que a ruiva poderia passear com Giuseppe. O herdeiro dos Cavallone não gostou, e retirou-se da mesa assim que seu prato tornou-se limpo. O Braço Direito desculpou-se sem motivo, e o louro apenas disse que era preciso tratar Francesco com um pouco mais de pulso firme ou ele cresceria ainda mais mimado e teimoso. Quando a refeição terminou, Catarina o convidou a se juntar a eles durante o passeio, mas o Guardião da Nuvem declinou, preferindo ir à biblioteca. Seus amigos-livros nunca o deixavam sozinho e ali, em uma confortável poltrona, o Inspetor de Polícia soube que passaria sua tarde.

O restante do dia passou como se as horas não significassem absolutamente nada. Alaudi leu metade de um grosso livro, surpreendendo-se apenas quando notou que a biblioteca havia se tornado escura. O céu claro havia ganhado um tom levemente negro, e o louro espreguiçou-se antes de se levantar. O livro, porém, foi carregado com ele durante o caminho até o quarto. A luz estava acessa e o Guardião da Nuvem entrou no exato momento em que seu amante deixava o banheiro. Ivan tinha uma toalha azul ao redor da cintura e pareceu surpreso ao ver o Inspetor de Polícia. Entretanto, Alaudi não compartilhou daquela reação. Seus olhos pousaram momentaneamente no moreno, e ele apenas se aproximou para deixar o livro sobre a cama, seguindo para o banheiro como se aquele homem nunca houvesse surgido em seu campo de visão. _Dois podem jogar esse jogo e você sabe que perderá quando o assunto for indiferença, Ivan. _Normalmente, aquela atitude por parte de seu amante fazia com que o louro simplesmente fosse embora, no entanto, ele não abandonaria seus filhos. Aquelas duas pessoinhas eram basicamente o motivo que ainda o fazia continuar naquela casa.

O banho foi rápido e relaxante. O Guardião da Nuvem sabia que o quarto estaria vazio quando ele saísse, portanto, não houve problemas em cruzar o espaço apenas de toalha. Sua troca de roupas para aquela noite foi uma calça escura e uma camisa azul clara. Ele adorava o detalhe que ficava próximo aos botões e que lembravam pequenos pássaros. Ainda era cedo para descer para o jantar, então o Inspetor de Polícia se permitiu mais alguns minutos de leitura. Seu corpo acomodou-se em um dos sofás e por uma hora Alaudi aproveitou novamente o sossego e prazer que somente um bom livro poderia oferecer. Nada no mundo era capaz de suprir a sensação de poder ler uma obra bem escrita. O relógio marcava pouco mais de sete da noite quando o louro deixou o quarto. Seus passos foram lentos e ele não tinha pressa em chegar à sala de jantar. Ivan já estava presente, acompanhado por Francesco, Mario e Giuseppe. O homem de longos cabelos louros ficou em pé ao vê-lo, fazendo uma educada reverência, contudo, o irmão permaneceu sentado, apenas oferecendo um olhar ao novo presente. Catarina foi a última a aparecer e no momento em que a garota pisou no local o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu que havia algo diferente. A garota não ria ou sorria, e pela primeira vez não ficou extasiada ao ver Giuseppe à mesa. O Chefe dos Cavallone também pareceu notar e, quando o olhar encontrou o do Inspetor de Polícia, Alaudi desejou que eles não estivessem tão distantes emocionalmente falando.

O jantar iniciou-se calmo e tranquilo. Aquela refeição ficaria marcada na memória de todos os presentes, embora os motivos seriam diferentes. O louro, em especial, se perguntaria várias vezes porque não prestou mais atenção à mesa, ou porque permitiu que sua atenção se dispersasse e se focasse em coisas tolas. A primeira carne assada havia terminado e as empregadas trouxeram outra, assim como uma travessa com massas, que naquela noite seria macarrão tortellini ao molho de vegetais. Naquele momento ele se lembrava de que Francesco iniciou uma conversa com Ivan, todavia, o assunto era trivial, como visitas a Enrico ou passeios a cavalos. O Guardião da Nuvem se serviu de um pouco de tortellini e sua atenção então foi para o ato de espetá-los com o garfo, banhá-los no molho branco e levá-los até os lábios. Ele não notou, por exemplo, que a conversa havia se tornado uma pequena discussão quando Catarina mencionou que não gostaria de frequentar a mesma escola que o irmão. O Inspetor de Polícia só foi acordar de seu momento introspectivo quando a voz do rapaz de cabelos castanhos tornou-se mais alta. O herdeiro estava ao seu lado, e automaticamente seu rosto virou-se para a direita, surpreso por não ter notado o que acontecia.

"Francesco, pare."

A voz de Ivan soou baixa se comparada a do filho. Alaudi virou o rosto na direção de seu amante e aquele foi o maior de seus erros. Um simples segundo. Um mero momento e seu mundo simplesmente parou.

"VOCÊ NÃO TEM QUE OPINAR! VOCÊ NÃO TEM QUE DIZER O QUE QUER OU NÃO FAZER. NINGUÉM SE IMPORTA! NINGUÉM SE IMPORTA COM VOCÊ, CATARINA. VOCÊ NÃO PERTENCE A ESSA FAMÍLIA. ELE NÃO É SEU VERDADEIRO PAI E EU NÃO SOU SEU IRM—"

Ele nunca soube dizer de onde veio o som que ecoou por toda a sala de jantar, alto e agudo.

O barulho do tapa calou não somente Francesco, mas todos os presentes no cômodo. O louro tinha as sobrancelhas levantadas, observando o momento em que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos endireitou o rosto e voltou a olhar para frente. Havia uma marca vermelha do lado esquerdo do rosto, e seus olhos cor de mel se arregalaram em um misto de surpresa e um profundo e nítido arrependimento. Catarina também tinha os olhos arregalados e uma expressão de mortal assombro enquanto olhava para o irmão. O Guardião da Nuvem não notou a reação do Chefe dos Cavallone, pois sua atenção foi totalmente para a figura de Mario, que ficou em pé em segundos. E, parado do outro lado da mesa, em pé e ainda com a mão levantada, Giuseppe esboçava a expressão mais séria que o Inspetor já havia visto. Seu belo e delicado rosto estava vermelho, um escarlate que transmitia o quanto seu sangue fervia. Uma lágrima de pura resignação escorreu por uma de suas bochechas e naquele momento Alaudi soube que tudo havia mudado.

"Você..." Normalmente o homem de longos cabelos louros tinha a voz baixa e gentil, entretanto, naquele momento o Braço Direito parecia outro. "Você é o pior tipo de pessoa que eu já conheci, Francesco, e eu me recuso a permanecer ao seu lado."

O guardanapo foi retirado e jogado com força sobre a cadeira, e Giuseppe passou por Mario como se não o houvesse visto. O ruivo parecia tão visivelmente desconsertado, que precisou de alguns segundos até que suas pernas se movessem e ele fosse atrás do irmão. A sala de jantar tornou-se silenciosa, um pesado silêncio que parecia consumi-los pouco a pouco. Catarina saiu de seu lugar, pedindo licença e deixando a mesa com pressa. O louro encarava o próprio prato, incapaz de mover os olhos para nenhum dos lados. Pela primeira vez em dez anos ele não sabia o que dizer ou fazer naquela mesa de jantar.

"Francesco," a voz de Ivan soou como um trovão, fazendo o Guardião da Nuvem tremer. Ele não esperava por aquilo. "Vá para o seu quarto."

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos moveu-se devagar, retirando-se da mesa e saindo com passos vagarosos. O moreno soltou um longo suspiro, afastando os pratos e apoiando os braços sobre a mesa, enquanto escondia seu rosto. O Inspetor de Polícia esticou a mão, tocando os cabelos negros de seu amante e esquecendo totalmente o desentendimento anterior. O gesto não pareceu desagradar ao Chefe dos Cavallone, que tocou a mão de Alaudi, entrelaçando os dedos e os beijando em seguida.

"Desculpe por ontem." Ivan ergueu o rosto. Seus olhos estavam úmidos com lágrimas. "Eu sei que não é hora para isso, mas eu quero que entenda que eu farei o que for preciso para mantê-lo seguro, mesmo que isso signifique não estar com você. Eu não me importo se isso fere o seu orgulho. Eu não me importo com o meu próprio orgulho, então pense sobre isso. Se chegar o dia em que estar comigo signifique colocar em risco sua própria vida, eu farei o impossível para nunca mais vê-lo." O moreno ofereceu um sorriso exausto. "Agora eu irei subir e ter a conversa que eu já deveria ter tido com meu filho."

O Chefe dos Cavallone ficou em pé e o louro fez o mesmo. Os dois se olharam e partiu do Guardião da Nuvem oferecer a mão para seu amante.

"Ele é meu filho também."

Ivan abriu um meio sorriso, aceitando a mão e seguindo ao lado do Inspetor de Polícia.

"Mas é claro que é. De quem você acha que Francesco herdou essa personalidade difícil?"

_Continua..._


	5. IV

**IV**

**E**le não sentiu a dor de imediato quando o tapa tocou-lhe o rosto. O som, sim, chegou aos seus ouvidos e Francesco virou o rosto por puro reflexo, endireitando-se em seguida. A dor então apareceu, mas não era decorrida de sua bochecha vermelha. A parte física pouco importava. Entretanto, foi impossível ignorar a maneira como seu peito tornou-se apertado quando seus olhos cor de mel encararam o homem à frente. _Eu sinto muito,_ ecoou no mesmo instante dentro da mente do rapaz de cabelos castanhos. _Eu sinto muito,_ ele tentou murmurar, no entanto, as palavras simplesmente não ganharam forma. _Eu sinto muito,_ a lágrima que escorreu pelo rosto de Giuseppe fez os próprios olhos do herdeiro se tornarem úmidos. _Eu sinto muito..._

"Você..." A voz do homem de cabelos louros pareceu acordar o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone. Os olhos cor de mel se arregalaram ainda mais, porém, seu corpo ainda não se movia. "Você é o pior tipo de pessoa que eu já conheci, Francesco, e eu me recuso a permanecer ao seu lado."

O herdeiro nunca esqueceria o dia em que _conheceu_ o Braço Direito. Ele já havia visto o garoto alourado perambulando pela propriedade, contudo. Aquela foi a primeira vez que seu pai os colocou frente a frente. Francesco tinha pouco mais de quatro anos e, embora não se lembrasse de praticamente nada de sua infância, o momento em que Giuseppe ajoelhou-se à sua frente, segurou a sua mão e sorriu, jamais seria esquecido. _"Muito prazer, Francesco. Meu nome é Giuseppe e a partir de hoje eu estarei sempre ao seu lado."_ As palavras soaram grandes aos ouvidos do garotinho. Ele não conhecia aquela pessoa, não fazia ideia de quem fosse e porque eles estavam se cumprimentando, todavia, o prospecto de tê-lo sempre ao seu lado lhe agradou imediatamente. Pensando sobre o assunto, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos arriscaria dizer que se apaixonou naquele momento pelo louro. O Braço Direito manteve sua promessa e por dez anos ele esteve ao lado do futuro Chefe. Não importasse o dia ou o momento, Giuseppe era figura certa, fosse literalmente por perto, ou observando-o de longe. O herdeiro cresceu com aquele olhar e aquela companhia, a ponto de seus olhos buscarem o louro quando ele não estava por perto. _Ele se tornou parte de mim... até este jantar._

Francesco não conseguiu mover um único músculo. Ele viu quando o Braço Direito deixou a sala de jantar; Mario o seguiu após alguns segundos e Catarina deixou a mesa de maneira assustada. _Eu não consigo me mover. Eu quero sair, correr atrás dele e implorar perdão, mas simplesmente não consigo me mover._ O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentiu a respiração tornar-se descompassada. Suas emoções estavam uma bagunça, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer já que até mesmo mover as pernas e retirar-se dali necessitava um esforço que ele não tinha no momento.

"Francesco," a voz de Ivan o fez tremer. Suas mãos moveram-se, apertando o garfo e ele sentiu-se momentaneamente dono de seus movimentos. "Vá para o seu quarto."

Em qualquer outro dia o futuro Chefe teria argumentado, porém, naquela noite tudo o que ele fez foi obedecer. O herdeiro retirou-se da mesa, deixando a sala de jantar e sentindo os olhos encherem-se com lágrimas. O hall estava vazio. Não havia sinal de Giuseppe, do ruivo ou Catarina e aquela completa desolação foi a gota d'água. Francesco então correu. O hall foi cruzado em uma rápida corrida e os degraus da longa escadaria transpostos com uma excessiva e necessária pressa. Nunca o conforto de seu quarto foi tão relevante, e somente ao fechar a porta foi que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos permitiu-se extravasar aquela onda de emoções conflitantes. As lágrimas desceram grossas e pesadas, acompanhadas por um soluço mudo e doloroso. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone sentiu as pernas cederem, precisando sentar-se às pressas sobre a cama. O choro então se tornou mais alto, e ele deitou-se, afundando o rosto na roupa de cama e permitindo-se aquele momento de fraqueza. Há anos o herdeiro não sabia o que era chorar daquela forma. As lágrimas saíam, sem barreiras ou impedimentos. A voz do homem louro ecoava em sua mente, enquanto atrás de seus olhos fechados ele via novamente a expressão séria e enojava que seu Braço Direito lhe ofereceu antes de sair da sala de jantar. Ele havia falhado. Ele havia falhado miseravelmente com a pessoa que amava.

Por alguns minutos Francesco permaneceu na mesma posição, deixando as lágrimas saírem. Não havia ninguém para consolá-lo ou oferecer um abraço apertado, dizendo que estava tudo bem, que aquele havia sido apenas um mal-entendido. O rapaz sabia o que havia feito, e, mais ainda, sabia que sua ação teria consequências. _Eu o perdi. Eu o perdi para sempre._ A ideia de que Giuseppe certamente pediria para afastar-se do cargo, e consequentemente _dele_, fez com que o choro se tornasse ainda mais angustiante.

O futuro Chefe não tinha esperanças que seus sentimentos fossem retribuídos. Aquele era um desejo inocente e que ele não se permitia ter. O beijo que ambos trocaram no Natal, há três meses, seria a única memória que o herdeiro carregaria de seu primeiro amor. Depois do ocorrido nenhum deles voltou a tocar no assunto e Francesco estava satisfeito. Ele tinha a presença do louro diariamente, tendo-o ao seu lado, ouvindo sua doce voz e admirando-o sorrir. Aquilo era suficiente. Possuir aqueles momentos era muito mais do que ele merecia. No entanto, não mais. _Eu provavelmente nunca mais o verei. Acabou._

O som de três batidas na porta fez o rapaz de cabelos castanhos se assustar. Seu corpo ergueu-se rápido, e ele passou as costas das mãos sobre os olhos, secando-os com pressa. O caminho até o banheiro da suíte foi feito com rapidez, e o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone só teve tempo de lavar o rosto, secá-lo e retornar ao quarto. Ele sabia quem era do outro lado, e aquela realização o deixou parcialmente temeroso. A maçaneta foi girada e o herdeiro respirou fundo. O primeiro rosto que surgiu em seu campo de visão foi exatamente quem ele queria ver. Alaudi pediu licença e naquele momento Francesco quase se jogou nos braços de seu segundo pai. Enquanto chorava sobre a cama, o rapaz desejou que o louro fosse aquele responsável por dar-lhe o sermão que ele sabia que ouviria. O Guardião da Nuvem era mais rígido que Ivan, contudo, possuía um ar diferente, uma maneira doce de tratar as coisas. Na noite anterior, quando o Inspetor o visitou no quarto e pediu que o futuro Chefe permitisse que seu Braço Direito fizesse companhia a Catarina, o herdeiro, apesar de não concordar, sabia que a conversa teria tomado outro rumo se seu _outro_ pai houvesse iniciado o diálogo. Alaudi adentrou ao quarto e Francesco recuou, engolindo seco ao avistar o moreno vindo logo atrás. O Chefe dos Cavallone não o olhou, apenas entrou e fechou a porta. O louro fez sinal para que o rapaz se sentasse em sua cama, e naquele momento ele sentiu um estranho arrepio. _Eu estou com sérios problemas..._

Ivan caminhou até a escrivaninha, puxando a cadeira e a trazendo-a próxima à cama. O Guardião da Nuvem havia se sentado ao lado do futuro Chefe, e aquela proximidade muito lhe agradou. O moreno sentou-se e finalmente encarou o filho. O olhar, entretanto, durou meros segundos. O herdeiro não conseguia manter contato visual. Ele estava envergonhado demais para isso e sabia que seu pai jamais teria adiado aquele assunto, então a visita não o surpreendeu. Sempre que um problema surgia, o Chefe dos Cavallone procurava resolvê-lo o quanto antes. _"Você terá tempo para remoer depois",_ eram suas palavras exatas. Todavia, o herdeiro gostaria de ter tido algum tempo, algumas horas. Ele sabia que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e era visível que estivera chorando. Aliás, a vontade ainda estava em seu peito, e o choro preso na garganta. Se Ivan estava ali era porque a situação era séria o suficiente e não poderia ser tratada somente pelo Inspetor de Polícia.

"Eu sei que fiz besteira, eu sinto muito." O pedido de desculpas finalmente saiu, mas diferente do que ele imaginara. Sua voz soou baixa, e ele se sentiu novamente com cinco anos de idade.

"Besteira seria se você tivesse quebrado uma estátua, riscado um carro ou derrubado um dos quadros." A voz do moreno soou séria. "Nós precisamos ter uma conversa séria, Francesco." O rapaz engoliu seco e permaneceu imóvel. Quanto menos ele falasse, menor seria o risco de dizer o que não deveria. "Antes, porém, eu vou contar algo te fará entender muito do que aconteceu esta noite."

Francesco juntou as sobrancelhas, no entanto, permaneceu na mesma posição. Ele ouviria tudo o que fosse dito, embora estivesse certo em seu peito que precisaria pedir desculpas futuramente. _Dois pedidos de desculpas._ O Chefe dos Cavallone inclinou-se à frente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e mostrando que estava prestes a começar.

"Quando eu nasci esta casa era bem diferente. A propriedade como um todo era outra, mas foi exatamente aqui que meu pai, seu avô, decidiu que fundaria os Cavallone. No começo nós éramos apenas fazendeiros e criadores de cavalos. Seu avô possuía os animais mais fortes e belos da região, então a casa estava sempre cheia de compradores. Foi através dessas ligações que ele decidiu formar a Família. Nós poderíamos ter continuado no ramo de cavalos, mas meu pai decidiu que poderia fazer mais pelos moradores das vilas. Entretanto, ele jamais teria conseguido sozinho. A ajuda veio de seu vizinho e amigo, o pai de Mario e Giuseppe."

Ivan fez uma pausa, umedecendo os lábios e esboçando um meio sorriso, como se aquela história lhe trouxesse boas recordações. O futuro Chefe ouvia a tudo, surpreso por ainda não ter escutado aquela história. Seus olhos moveram-se momentaneamente para o lado, e foi impossível não se surpreender com a atenção que Alaudi oferecia à história. _Ele nunca ouviu sobre isso também,_ o herdeiro deduziu ao voltar a encarar o moreno. Aparentemente o que viria em seguida seria novo para ambos.

"O pai de Mario e Giuseppe decidiu ajudar o seu avô. Eles passaram noites no escritório, bebendo vinho e pensando em como movimentariam o dinheiro e os homens necessários para o empreendimento. Eu tinha dez anos na época, assim como Mario. Giuseppe ainda não havia nascido, vivendo ainda na barriga de sua mãe. E, então, em uma manhã de sexta-feira, um dos empregados da casa entrou correndo na sala de jantar. O pai de Mario havia passado mal e ele queria pedir para o médico visitá-lo. Ottavio já morava conosco, e era um novo médico, na época. Infelizmente nada pôde ser feito e o melhor amigo de seu avô morreu naquele dia."

O Chefe dos Cavallone juntou as sobrancelhas momentaneamente.

"Giuseppe nasceu uma semana depois, em um parto difícil. Sua mãe viveu um mês e depois faleceu. Meu pai então decidiu que criaria os garotos e foi isso o que fez. Por seis anos ele foi o pai que Giuseppe nunca teve. Mario conheceu o verdadeiro pai, por ser o mais velho, mas, para o irmão mais novo, o seu avô era a única família que ele tinha. Eu fiz o possível para que eles sempre soubessem que, apesar de não sermos unidos por sangue, eu os considerava meus irmãos. E isso não mudou. Mario é muito mais minha família do que empregado e Giuseppe sempre será um irmão mais novo para mim."

Francesco entendeu o sentido da história antes mesmo de ela ter sido concluída, porém, ele permaneceu atento até o fim.

"Eu acredito que o motivo que sempre fez com que Giuseppe simpatizasse tanto com Catarina é porque ele vê na sua irmã um pouco dele mesmo. Ele nunca conheceu o pai e foi criado por pessoas desconhecidas, mas que o faziam sentir-se bem. No entanto, quem pode dizer o que ele não ouviu durante aqueles anos? Quantas vezes Giuseppe não se pegou pensando se realmente era certo estar aqui?" O moreno suspirou. "O que você disse naquela mesa foi extremamente rude e desagradável. Eu não tenho palavras para expressar o grau de maldade que você utilizou contra sua irmã, Francesco. Catarina é uma criança. Ela tem nove anos, e eu não entendo porque algo tão pequeno e insignificante tomou proporções tão grandes." A expressão no rosto do Chefe dos Cavallone tornou-se dura. "Você precisa de limites e nós aprenderemos juntos sobre isso, mas primeiramente temos coisas mais importantes a tratar. Um pedido duplo de desculpas deve ser feito, e esse é apenas o primeiro passo."

"Eu sei. Eu irei me desculpar." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos não sabia ao certo o que dizer. A história de Giuseppe o havia deixado ainda pior, e ele talvez não merecesse ser perdoado. "Eu só não sei se meu pedido de desculpas será aceito." Os olhos cor de mel se ergueram e foi impossível manter-se impassível. A lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha, e o futuro Chefe nem se deu ao trabalho de enxugá-la. "Ele vai mesmo me deixar?"

"Ele deveria." Ivan respondeu com o mesmo tom sério. "Se eu fosse Giuseppe eu nunca mais gostaria de vê-lo novamente. E não, eu não o culpo, nem mesmo pelo tapa. Na verdade, ele fez o que eu teria feito. Aquela cena foi além de qualquer coisa que eu poderia esperar de você, Francesco. Eu estou profundamente decepcionado."

A segunda lágrima escorreu e o herdeiro ficou em pé, oferecendo suas costas. A segunda crise de choro recomeçaria, contudo, ele não queria plateia.

"Eu gostaria de ficar sozinho, por favor." A voz soou abafada. Era difícil manter-se são.

"Pense no que eu disse e amanhã procure uma maneira de se redimir." O moreno ficou em pé, recolocando a cadeira em seu lugar. "Mas aviso que se Giuseppe pedir para deixar a Família eu não pedirei que reconsidere. A decisão é dele, e você precisa aprender que seus atos têm consequências. Se você não tomar cuidado um dia perderá todos aqueles que considera importantes."

O Chefe dos Cavallone deixou o quarto e Francesco fechou os olhos respirando fundo. Uma mão leve tocou seu ombro esquerdo, fazendo-o virar o rosto. O louro o olhou, entretanto, não disse nada. As lágrimas voltaram a cair e toda a força de vontade que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos possuía simplesmente deixou seu corpo. Seus joelhos tocaram o macio tapete e suas mãos cobriram seu rosto. O choro foi alto, muito mais alto do que o anterior. Seu peito doía, e o arrependimento o consumia pouco a pouco. O futuro Chefe não notou quando o Guardião da Nuvem ajoelhou-se à sua frente, todavia, sentiu a mão sobre sua cabeça. Aquele toque era reconfortante, e o herdeiro simplesmente estendeu os braços, envolvendo o Inspetor e o abraçando. Ele não sabia por que fazia aquilo. Francesco não era mais um menino de cinco anos, que precisava do colo do pai. Ele tinha quinze anos, um homem crescido, com responsabilidades e autoridade, mas que naquele momento não queria nada além de um abraço amigo e uma mão gentil que subia e descia por suas costas. Por quanto tempo o rapaz permaneceu ali seria difícil dizer. As lágrimas escorreram quentes por suas bochechas, molhando a camisa clara de Alaudi, que não disse uma única palavra em momento algum, porém, permaneceu ali o tempo todo. O cansaço se apoderou em algum momento, pois o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone se lembrava de ter sido guiado até a cama, no entanto, não se recordava do horário.

A última lembrança daquela noite foi um delicado toque em seus cabelos e então sua consciência se esvaiu.

**x**

O Sol nasceu preguiçoso naquela manhã de sábado. Ele demorou a surgir por trás das montanhas, contudo, quando finalmente resolveu dar o ar da graça, o herdeiro estava sentado próximo à janela, esperando-o como uma donzela esperava seu príncipe nas histórias tolas que algumas garotas de sua classe gostavam de ler. Francesco espreguiçou-se, levantando-se da poltrona e encarando seu próprio quarto. A cama estava arrumada, os livros sobre as escrivaninhas ajeitados e o dever de casa feito, refeito e revisado. _Eu tive tempo,_ o rapaz de cabelos castanhos cruzou o quarto e seguiu para o banheiro. A troca de roupas já o esperava pousada sobre uma parte da pia. Ele mesmo a havia separado, uma das muitas coisas que havia feito desde que acordara. _Eu tive tempo suficiente para pensar._

O futuro Chefe acordara durante a madrugada. Seus olhos cor de mel se abriram e ele sentou-se na cama, assustado com o pesadelo que tivera. Em seu sonho, o herdeiro chegava em casa e não havia encontrado ninguém. Ivan surgiu quando foi chamado, acompanhado por seu Braço Direito. Catarina desceu as escadas, parando na metade do caminho e olhando-o com curiosidade. A figura de Giuseppe estava ao seu lado, surpreendendo-o totalmente. Entretanto, Francesco sabia que as coisas estavam bem entre eles. Algo naquele sonho lhe dizia que não havia atrito.

"Onde está Alaudi?" Foi a primeira coisa que o rapaz perguntou. Ele não entendia bem o porquê.

"Alaudi?" O moreno juntou as sobrancelhas, olhando-o com surpresa. "Não há ninguém com esse nome nesta casa, Francis."

O que seguiu aquela resposta foi uma sucessão de perguntas. O futuro Chefe se lembrava de ter perguntado tantas vezes pelo louro, que Ivan o agarrou pelo ombro e o olhou sério: "Nunca houve ninguém com este nome. Esta pessoa não existe." O futuro herdeiro sentiu as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos e escorrerem por suas bochechas. Francesco se afastou, seguindo até a escadaria, todavia, parando automaticamente. Catarina estava sentada em um dos degraus, o rosto escondido entre as mãos e chorando tão alto e desesperador, que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos acordou chamando o nome da irmã. Suas mãos tentaram segurá-la, mas não havia nada em seu quarto. _Um sonho, apenas um sonhos._ O herdeiro encarou o cômodo, claro por causa das cortinas abertas. O céu estava negro e estrelado, e ele soube que não conseguiria voltar a dormir. O restante da madrugada foi passado debruçado sobre a escrivaninha, terminando o dever de casa. E, quando não havia mais nada a ser feito, o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone arrastou a poltrona até a larga janela e sentou-se ali, enrolado em um fino cobertor. Ele permaneceu por horas naquela mesma posição, relembrando a noite anterior e pensando no que deveria fazer naquele novo dia.

O pedido de desculpas era tão elementar que sequer entrou nos pensamentos do herdeiro. Ele ficaria de joelhos se fosse necessário, porém, o que realmente o incomodava era o que fazer caso o homem de longos cabelos louros se recusasse a voltar à Família. _Meu pai estava certo. Eu também não voltaria._ Francesco mergulhou em lembranças, tentando encontrar no passado alguma ideia que talvez pudesse ajudá-lo com aquela situação. Um pedido de desculpas talvez não fosse suficiente, então o rapaz estaria disposto a fazer qualquer sacrifício para ser perdoado._ Eu preciso falar primeiramente com Catarina, _a decisão surgiu quando o sol nasceu. Os olhos cor de mel fitaram o horizonte, e ele decidiu que teria a chance muito em breve. A irmã era geralmente a primeira a acordar, então ambos poderiam ter uma conversa privada e sem testemunhas.

O banho foi rápido se comparado aos anteriores. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone adorava cozinhar dentro da banheira, mas naquela manhã ele decidiu que deixaria aquele luxo pessoal para outra hora. _Talvez eu realmente precise do banho. Talvez quando este dia terminar eu precise de algum tempo para relaxar._ O herdeiro escovou os dentes e arrumou os cabelos. A troca de roupas para aquele dia seria uma calça xadrez e uma camisa branca. _Giuseppe estava certo. Eu realmente pareço com meu pai. _Francescoencarou o reflexo no largo espelho do banheiro, notando as semelhanças. _Uma pena eu não ter herdado também a personalidade. Aparentemente caráter não corre na família._ O rapaz de cabelos castanhos suspirou, deixando o banheiro. No entanto, ele não prosseguiu. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco e ele sorriu um triste sorriso. Aparentemente as desculpas começariam naquele momento.

Catarina levantou-se na cama ao vê-lo deixar o banheiro. A garota ainda não alcançava o chão, então precisou se arrastar até finalmente tocar os pés descalços no tapete. Aquele movimento acabou amassando seu vestido verde claro, contudo, ela não pareceu de importar. Os dois irmãos se entreolharam, e o futuro Chefe entreabriu os lábios para cumprimentá-la. Entretanto, antes que pudesse começar, a ruiva caminhou até ele, puxando-o pela camisa.

"Você está bem Francis?" Havia uma genuína preocupação naquele tom de voz. Catarina batia na altura de sua cintura. Os olhos castanhos estavam arregalados e os cabelos vermelhos úmidos e cheirando a shampoo de baunilha. "Seu rosto ainda está doendo?"

O herdeiro juntou as sobrancelhas, sem saber ao certo o que pensar ou dizer. Não fazia sentido.

"O que você faz aqui?" Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer. Estava errado. A ordem das coisas estava completamente errada. _Você deveria estar em seu quarto e _eu_ quem deveria perguntar se você estava bem._

"Eu estava preocupada. Pappà não me deixou vir ontem, então eu acordei bem cedo e vim ver se você já estava acordado." Catarina respondeu como a maior naturalidade do mundo. "E, então, como está o seu rosto?"

"O que eu farei com você, hm?"

Francesco suspirou e esboçou um largo sorriso. Sua mão direita fez sinal para que a garota seguisse até a cama e ele fez menção de ajudá-la a subir, todavia, a ruiva recusou, escalando a cama sozinha e sentando-se sem dar atenção ao vestido que se tornara ainda mais amassado. O rapaz tocou o alto da cabeça da irmã, como sempre fazia quando estavam sozinhos. Durante a madrugada, o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone teve tempo o bastante para divagar e, apesar de saber que o real problema seria lidar com seu Braço Direito, a pessoa que realmente merecia um pedido de desculpas estava literalmente ao alcance de seus dedos. Independente se Giuseppe fosse perdoá-lo, a única pessoa cujo perdão ele queria ouvir era sua irmã. _Ela é melhor pessoa do que eu em todos os sentidos. Eu a tratei desumanamente ontem à noite, mas esta manhã ela está aqui, preocupada com o tapa que eu mereci ter levado. Se tem alguém que não pertence a essa Família sou eu._

"Eu tenho algo a dizer e quero que me ouça com atenção." O herdeiro começou. A garota de cabelos ruivos o olhou confusa, todavia, ele prosseguiu. "Eu sinto muito por ontem. Eu estava chateado e descontei em você. As coisas que eu disse não foram verdadeiras. Eu não acho que você seja um incômodo e seu lugar é aqui, com esta família. Eu não me importo se não dividimos os mesmos pais, você é minha irmã e isso jamais irá mudar." Francesco fez menção de tocar novamente a cabeça de Catarina, mas ela se esquivou, inclinando-se para trás e oferecendo uma expressão séria. _Eu mereço isso. Eu mereço qualquer tipo de tratamento que ela queira me oferecer._

"V-Você..." _Eu sei, eu sou o pior tipo de pessoa..._ "Você está agindo... nojento..." A garota esboçou uma expressão de nojo. "O que foi isso? Você está agindo feito uma garotinha, Francis! Eu disse a você! Francis, eu disse para você parar de andar com aquelas garotas idiotas. Elas só falam sobre romances e garotos. Elas são _estúpidas_!"

"Eu não ando com garota alguma." O rapaz juntou as sobrancelhas. Ele não tinha a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo. "E eu estou apenas pedindo desculpas por ontem. Do que você está falando? Eu te ofendi e espero que possa me perdoar... um dia."

"Eu não me ofendi." A ruiva ergueu as sobrancelhas, franzindo a testa. "Para ser sincera, eu não prestei atenção no que você disse... você diz muitas coisas, Francis, mas a maioria são bobagens, então eu me acostumei a não dar importância." Catarina deu de ombros. "Eu disse, não? Você é estúpido e fala sem pensar, mas eu não estou chateada."

"M-Mesmo?" O futuro Chefe estava confuso. Ele não sabia como deveria se sentir. _Ela é uma criança. Meu pai estava certo. Sou eu quem precisa ter responsabilidades. _O herdeiro ficou sério e umedeceu os lábios. "De qualquer forma, eu sinto muito. Eu não me importo se você ache que meu pedido de desculpas é desnecessário, mas eu quero que saiba que eu me sinto péssimo por ontem. Eu nunca quis magoar você, Catarina."

"Eu disse que não estou chateada, então podemos esquecer isso?" A garota moveu as mãos no ar. _Ela está incomodada. Catarina nunca foi uma pessoa complicada. Tudo é tão simples para ela._ "E o seu rosto? Ainda dói?"

"O rosto não." Francesco levou automaticamente a mão ao coração. A dor física jamais se compararia a maneira como ele se sentia desconfortável pelo que havia feito. "Eu mereci o tapa, e preciso me desculpar com Giuseppe também."

"Pappà disse que ele não virá hoje." A ruiva moveu as pernas no ar. Catarina era tão pequena que lembrava uma boneca. "Mas por que Peppe reagiu daquela forma? Você estava sendo estúpido comigo e não com ele."

"Você tem alguns minutos para uma história?"

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos não questionou se era certo ou não compartilhar o que havia ouvido na noite anterior. Depois de uma série de decisões ruins, o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone decidiu seguir o que seu coração e instinto mandavam. O herdeiro resumiu a história que escutara de Ivan e a irmã ouviu a tudo em silêncio. Ao término, a garota cruzou os braços e permaneceu pensativa por alguns instantes.

"Eu entendo. Então Peppe também não conheceu os pais."

"Ele se ofendeu quando eu disse aquelas coisas. Eu sou realmente estúpido, não?"

"Eu venho dizendo isso há muito tempo." A ruiva deu de ombros. Os olhos castanhos fitaram o irmão e ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "E-Eu posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Sim... eu acho." Francesco respondeu temeroso. Catarina _nunca_ pedia permissão para nada e suas perguntas eram feitas diretamente e sem resguardo.

"N-Não é como se eu estivesse interessada ou nada disso. Apenas pura curiosidade." A garota ergueu as mãos e seu rosto tornou-se tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. "Você conhece a namorada de Peppe?"

"O quê?!"

De todas as coisas que o rapaz esperava ouvir aquela _definitivamente_ não estava na lista. Os olhos cor de mel se arregalaram e o futuro Chefe não saberia como explicar a surpresa que se apoderou de seu ser naquele momento. _Do que ela está falando? _O herdeiro chegou a rir baixo, porém, tornou-se sério ao notar que sua companhia não ria. _Ela está falando sério._ Quando a realização o atingiu, tudo o que Francesco conseguiu fazer foi menear a cabeça em negativo e perguntar de onde ela havia tirado aquilo.

"Peppe falou sobre isso... ontem." A ruiva desviou os olhos e encarou seus próprios pés. "Nós fomos andar a cavalo depois do almoço e eu perguntei se ele tinha uma namorada. Quero dizer, eu nunca o vi com ninguém. Mario tem Giulio e ele vem aqui o tempo todo, apesar de que ultimamente ele não tem vindo. Mas Peppe nunca trouxe ninguém, então eu perguntei apenas por perguntar." Catarina deu de ombros.

"E ele disse que tinha uma namorada?" O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentiu as palavras deixarem seus lábios quase como uma canção. _Então por isso Catarina parecia deprimida na hora do jantar... _Seu coração batia rápido, no entanto, ele precisava saber a verdade, independente de qual fosse.

"Peppe apenas disse que tem alguém especial. Ele disse que aquela pessoa é tudo na vida dele, então eu deduzi que _tudo_ dever significar _bastante_ coisa." Catarina respirou fundo e desceu da cama, batendo o vestido pela primeira vez. "Bem, chega de falar nisso. Se você está bem, eu já posso ir embora."

"Eu sinto muito sobre Giuseppe, Catarina." _Eu também sinto muito por mim._

"Por quê? Você está sentindo muito hoje, Francis." A garota apertou os olhos.

"Você _gosta_ dele não é?"

"Sim, mas não _dessa_ maneira." A ruiva riu. "Peppe é como um irmão mais velho para mim e eu estou apenas curiosa para saber quem é a mulher. Se eu não gostar dela eu precisarei pensar em uma maneira de separá-los. Peppe é uma pessoa boa demais e não merece essas mulheres estúpidas. Mario fez a escolha certa. Giulio é excelente." Catarina ergueu o polegar da mão direita e ofereceu uma piscadela.

"Boa sorte com seu plano e conte comigo." O futuro Chefe esforçou-se para sorrir. Era difícil. A última coisa que ele queria naquele momento era sorrir.

"Obrigada e quando eu descobrir quem é nós pensaremos em um plano." A garota caminhou até a porta e virou-se. "Eu vou tomar café agora, até!"

O herdeiro ergueu a mão e acenou, avisando que iria em seguida. A porta foi fechada e Francesco jogou-se na cama, encarando o alto teto branco. _Então ele já tem alguém._ O rapaz mentiria se dissesse que aquela ideia nunca havia passado por sua mente. _Giuseppe é realmente decente, bonito, gentil e educado. O sonho de qualquer mulher._ Contudo, intimamente o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone sabia que, se havia alguém no coração do louro, esse alguém era outro homem. Aquela afirmação não tinha nenhuma base para estruturá-la, além de uma desconfiança pessoal, e esse mero detalhe era o que deixava o herdeiro tão desolado. _Eu sempre soube que nunca teria chance, mas saber que ele me beijou naquele dia pensando em outra pessoa é cruel demais. _

Francesco rolou na cama, afundando o rosto em seu travesseiro. Ele queria chorar, porém, não havia lágrimas. Elas foram todas usadas na noite anterior, então não existia nada a fazer além de aceitar o fato de que seu primeiro amor acabara antes mesmo de começar. _É assim que as coisas devem ser,_ o rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentou-se na cama, ajeitando a camisa, _agora que eu sei que ele tem alguém tudo será mais fácil. Sem mais falsas esperanças._ O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone ficou em pé e caminhou até a porta, ganhando o corredor. O menino assustado e tímido havia ficado dentro do quarto, chorando sobre o travesseiro. Quem deixara o quarto era outra pessoa, um homem.

**x**

Retornar para a sala de jantar havia sido uma experiência parcialmente incômoda para o herdeiro. Sentar-se em sua cadeira fez seu corpo tremer, entretanto, ele havia decidido, no momento em que deixara seu quarto, que as coisas seriam diferentes. Catarina já havia começado seu café e ficou visivelmente contente por ter companhia. _Ela geralmente toma café da manhã sozinha. Deve ser solitário._ As empregadas ficaram surpresas ao vê-lo, e Francesco pediu leite quente e biscoitos amanteigados com chocolate. Os dois irmãos conversaram durante alguns minutos, até um terceiro elemento juntar-se a eles. O rapaz corou ao ver o Guardião da Nuvem, lembrando-se da cena da noite anterior. O louro desejou um baixo bom dia, sentando-se em seu lugar, do lado esquerdo do futuro Chefe.

"B-Bom dia..." A voz saiu mais aguda do que ele queria, deixando-o ainda mais corado. O Inspetor de Polícia virou o rosto e o tocou no alto da cabeça. "Meu pai também desceu?"

"Sim, ele está conversando com o Insolente." Alaudi raramente chamava Mario pelo nome, então não era inédito ouvir aquele elogio. _Insolente é melhor do que os outros nomes que já ouvi como Verme, Empregado e Quase-Humano._

"Entendo..." O herdeiro levou a xícara de leite até os lábios. Ele queria perguntar sobre Giuseppe, todavia, tinha medo. Na verdade, se fosse possível ele evitaria o encontro ao máximo.

"Giuseppe não virá hoje, não se preocupe." A voz do louro soou baixa, quase um sussurro.

"Obrigado." O sorriso foi fraco, mas sincero. Francesco sempre se sentia mais tranquilo na presença de seu outro pai. "E-E obrigado por ontem."

"Você sabe que Ivan foi mais duro do que o necessário, não?"

"Eu sei." As palavras do moreno ainda ecoavam em sua mente, principalmente a parte da decepção. _Eu vou me redimir de qualquer maneira._

O Chefe dos Cavallone surgiu após alguns minutos. Mario não estava com ele, e Ivan não tinha a expressão séria e carregada da noite anterior. Ele desejou um bom dia seguido por um meio sorriso, sentando-se e lançando automaticamente um olhar na direção do filho. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos retribuiu o olhar, meneando a cabeça em cumprimento e voltando a atenção para a comida. _Eu não posso demonstrar fraqueza. Meus joelhos tremem, mas eu tenho que me comportar._ O moreno encarou os filhos por um momento e lançou um rápido olhar na direção do Guardião que Nuvem, que não disse nada, concentrado em seu pedaço de mamão.

O café da manhã passou em silêncio, porém, não era constrangedor ou pesado como o silêncio da noite anterior. Catarina foi a primeira a terminar, pedindo licença para sair da mesa e passear pelo jardim. O Chefe dos Cavallone permitiu, no entanto, avisou que ela deveria ficar longe dos estábulos. O herdeiro disse que poderia acompanhá-la e teria recebido certamente uma negativa se o Inspetor não completasse e dissesse que também se juntaria à dupla. Ivan ficou surpreso, e Alaudi apenas alegou que sabia que o moreno estaria ocupado e que ele não via problemas em acompanhar as _crianças_ em seus passeios. Com a aprovação do Chefe dos Cavallone, a garota de cabelos ruivos deixou a mesa animada, avisando que trocaria de roupa. Francesco ainda permaneceu algum tempo na mesa, levantando-se somente quando estava plenamente satisfeito.

"Eu me desculpei com Catarina e queria me desculpar novamente com vocês." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos havia dado a volta em sua cadeira. "Eu sinto muito pela cena e desconforto que causei."

"Um passeio a cavalos não fará as coisas se ajeitaram, Francesco. Mantenha isso em mente." Ivan tinha uma xícara de café em sua mão, que foi pousada quando ele soltou um baixo "Ai!". O futuro Chefe fingiu não ter reparado, contudo, tinha certeza de que o louro havia chutado o moreno por debaixo da mesa.

"Sobre Giuseppe, eu irei me desculpar, mas não quero vê-lo por hoje." A expressão do herdeiro tornou-se séria.

"Você cometeu um erro e acha que pode escolher o momento em que deve se desculpar?" O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha, ainda com o corpo abaixado e massageando a perna.

"Eu sei que cometi um erro, mas meu pedido de desculpas não será totalmente sincero e imparcial se for feito hoje." Francesco esboçou um meio sorriso. "E hoje eu quero dedicar o meu dia à pessoa que realmente merece minhas sinceras desculpas."

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos deixou a mesa e somente ao ganhar o hall foi que seu coração pôde bater ritmado novamente. Seus passos eram nervosos e imprecisos, e intimamente ele sentia uma vontade quase descomunal de passar o dia em seu quarto, quieto e remoendo o fato de que a pessoa que ele amava, além de provavelmente odiá-lo no momento, tinha outro em seu coração e mente. _Giuseppe deve ter ido se consolar com o amante. _O pensamento levou um gosto ruim à boca do futuro Chefe. A imagem de seu Braço Direito ao lado de outro homem, sendo beijado, tocado e _reconfortado_ o fez engolir seco. _Você precisa ser forte. Não aja como se a notícia houvesse te pegado desprevenido. Você _sabia_._

O dia estava ensolarado, entretanto, a temperatura levemente fria. O inverno ainda não havia se despedido totalmente, todavia, o herdeiro não se daria ao trabalho de trocar de roupa. As mangas de sua camisa foram dobradas até a altura dos cotovelos e ele desceu a curta escadaria de mármore, aproximando-se do chafariz. Alguns subordinados passavam pelo local e fizeram graciosas reverências ao vê-lo. Francesco retribuiu com sorrisos, mas tornou-se sério quando notou que Mario o encarava de longe. Seu corpo se endireitou e, quando sentiu o homem ruivo aproximar-se, o rapaz precisou se recostar à mureta de pedra ao redor do chafariz ou teria simplesmente saído correndo. O Braço Direito de Ivan às vezes o assustada com sua excessiva sinceridade e a total incapacidade de se importar se suas palavras pudessem ou não ofender.

"Bom dia." O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone disse inicialmente. Talvez se ele fosse educado o sermão pudesse ser menos doloroso.

"Bom dia." Mario respondeu com o mesmo tom de voz. Naquela manhã ele havia retirado a gravata e o terno, vestindo apenas a calça escura e uma camisa branca.

"S-Sobre ontem..."

"Não é comigo que você tem que resolver isso, Francesco." O ruivo recostou-se ao lado do herdeiro, evitando a luz direta do Sol. "Você não me deve desculpas."

"Eu devo desculpas por ter atrapalhado a refeição e causado mal-estar. Vocês são parte da família."

"Desculpas aceitas." O Braço Direito soou sincero. "E peço desculpas antecipadas por Giuseppe."

"Não é você que tem que resolver isso, Mario." Francesco abriu um largo sorriso. "Por favor, não se desculpe. Eu pretendo resolver esse mal-entendido em breve." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos encarou o chão de pedra. Seus sapatos eram escuros, então não haveria problemas em pisar na terra. "Eu queria fazer uma pergunta, mas gostaria que ela ficasse somente entre nós, se possível."

Aquelas palavras pareceram conquistar a atenção de Mario, pois o homem se deu ao trabalho de desencostar-se do apoio. Os dois se entreolharam e o herdeiro sentiu-se tolo por remoer aquele assunto. _Deixe as cosias como estão. Por que você quer tanto uma confirmação? _

"Giuseppe tem um amante?"

Durante todos aqueles anos aquela seria a primeira vez que eles conversavam sobre o assunto. Giuseppe sempre fora sua sombra, da mesma maneira como o ruivo era a sombra de seu pai. Os momentos em que ambos conversavam envolviam trabalho ou alguma brincadeira, porém, assuntos sérios e pessoais nunca entraram no leque de opções. O Braço Direito o estudou por alguns instantes, e aqueles meros segundos foram incrivelmente embaraçosos. O Guardião da Nuvem surgiu na porta de entrada e Mario umedeceu os lábios, sabendo que a conversa terminara.

"Ele deve ter. Nós não conversamos muito sobre isso." O ruivo disse baixo. "Giuseppe é bonito, o tipo de pessoa que atrai as outras, então eu não ficaria surpreso se ele tivesse alguém." O Braço Direito aproximou-se um pouco mais. "Curioso?"

"Não muito, eu já imaginava." _Ele não negou que o amante é um homem._ O futuro Chefe tentou sorrir, no entanto, não conseguiu. Ele se sentia a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo naquele momento. "Obrigado, Mario."

O herdeiro afastou-se, aproximando-se do Inspetor. Alaudi tinha os olhos apertados, fitando Mario até que ele sumisse do campo de visão.

"Você está bem, Francesco?" O louro o olhou sério e cima a baixo, como se esperasse ver algum pedaço faltando. "Não acredite em nada do que aquele insolente diga. Ele mente."

"Eu estou bem." Francesco esforçou-se para sorrir. _Eu duvido que Mario mentiria sobre o assunto. O que ele ganharia com isso?_ "E Catarina?"

O terceiro elemento surgiu assim que foi mencionada. A garota trocara o vestido por uma calça marrom e uma camisa de mesma cor. A ruiva adorava usar calças e se lhe fosse permitido jamais colocaria um vestido. Os três cruzaram o jardim, seguindo para o lado direito. Os estábulos ficavam afastados, e era preciso uma caminhada de alguns minutos. Os cavalos já estavam preparados quando eles chegaram, e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos pegou o mesmo cavalo de sempre: um belíssimo corcel negro, que havia sido um presente de aniversário há alguns anos. Catarina sempre se recusou a andar de pôneis, então no ano anterior Ivan lhe presenteou com um cavalo totalmente branco. O Guardião da Nuvem não pretendia cavalgar, limitando-se a sentar em um local com sombra, um grosso livro em seu colo e pondo-se a observar.

Metade da manhã havia se passado quando o futuro Chefe avistou companhia. Eles haviam parado de cavalgar e cogitavam a ideia de retornar quando um rosto amigo surgiu do outro lado da propriedade. O herdeiro ficou em pé, batendo a grama de suas vestes e oferecendo um largo sorriso para seu melhor amigo. Enrico tinha a mesma idade de Francesco, mais velho apenas alguns meses. O rapaz era também da mesma altura, contudo, as semelhanças se encerravam ali. Enrico tinha os cabelos castanhos claros, levemente alourados e que pendiam em seus ombros. Naquela manhã eles estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo; os olhos eram grandes e azuis, um azul claro e brilhante. Entretanto, ele não aparentava ser frágil ou delicado. Sua voz era grossa e ele era um pouco mais encorpado que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

"Bom dia, Francis!" O jovem desceu do cavalo e fez uma polida reverência para o Inspetor de Polícia, enquanto tocava o ombro do amigo. Enrico pretendia dizer algo, todavia, assim que avistou Catarina levantando-se, seus lábios formaram um largo sorriso. "Bom dia, Catarina."

"Bom dia, Enrico." A garota se aproximou. "Você estava indo para nossa casa?"

"Sim, eu pensei em convidá-los para um passeio. Vocês já estão voltando?"

"O almoço está quase pronto, por que não retorna conosco?" O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone achou a ideia excelente.

"Hm, eu não quero incomodar." Enrico encarou Alaudi, mas seus olhos se abaixaram. O rapaz ainda era um pouco tímido quando o assunto era o louro.

"Não vai! Vamos, Enrico, vai ser divertido!" A ruiva pareceu concordar com a ideia do irmão. "Nós podemos brincar à tarde, o que acha?"

"V-Você quer brincar _comigo_?" O futuro médico pareceu surpreso. Seu rosto tornou-se corado e ele virou-se para o Guardião da Nuvem, fazendo uma reverência extremamente exagerada e decidida. "P-Por favor, deixe-me acompanhá-los."

"Eu não vejo problemas." O Inspetor de Polícia meneou a cabeça. "Vamos? Nós precisamos deixar os cavalos no estábulo."

O retorno à mansão foi muito mais agradável. Os animais foram colocados no estábulo e a caminhada aumentou o espírito do herdeiro. Enrico ia ao meio, dividindo sua atenção entre os dois irmãos. Alaudi andava um pouco atrás, os olhos vigilantes e atentos. Mario os saldou ao chegarem à mansão, porém, foi impossível para Francesco encarar o Braço Direito de seu pai. A rápida conversa que tiveram ainda latejava em sua mente, e naquele resto de dia ele não queria pensar no assunto, principalmente no fato de que Giuseppe poderia estar naquele exato momento nos braços de outro homem.

Ivan juntou-se a eles quando a mesa havia sido totalmente arrumada, e o moreno ficou incrivelmente feliz ao ver Enrico. O rapaz sentou-se ao lado de Catarina, e a garota pareceu ter encontrado o ouvinte perfeito. Enrico não se cansava ou se perdia nas inúmeras ideias que a ruiva tinha. Ele ouvia a tudo, paciente e atento, fazendo comentários sérios vez ou outra e mostrando que prestava realmente atenção. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sorriu ao ver a cena, imaginando que seu amigo jamais teria cometido o mesmo erro que ele. Embora parecidos, o futuro médico da Família era mais maduro e centrado.

A refeição passou mais animada que o café da manhã. A garota de cabelos ruivos aceitou a sugestão de Enrico e decidiu passar à tarde entre livros na biblioteca. O futuro Chefe se juntou a eles e os três deixaram juntos a sala de jantar.

"Ela está feliz por vê-lo. Catarina reclamou por eu ter ido visitá-lo sem levá-la." O herdeiro comentou enquanto cruzavam o hall. A garota ia um pouco à frente.

"É-É mesmo?" Enrico coçou a nuca e sorriu sem graça. "Pois a leve da próxima vez. Será uma honra tê-la em casa."

"Catarina fala demais, você irá se cansar em pouco tempo."

"Duvido muito." O jovem abaixou os olhos azuis. "Sua irmã é uma pessoa única. Eu certamente jamais me cansaria de ouvi-la."

"Você diz isso porque não mora aqui."

Os dois riram juntos e seguiram Catarina até a biblioteca. A escolha para leitura naquele dia seria um livro sobre contos infantis alemão. Enrico era fluente na língua e se prontificou a traduzi-lo. Os dois se sentaram no grosso tapete, enquanto Francesco optou por uma poltrona. O livro de sua escolha era sobre um filósofo e ele acomodou-se ao assento, cruzando as pernas e lançando um rápido olhar para suas companhias antes de iniciar a leitura. Eles estavam lado a lado, a garota debruçada sobre uma das pernas do futuro médico e com os olhos bem abertos. Enrico tinha o rosto vermelho e gaguejou a primeira página inteira até conseguir encontrar a fluidez.

O tempo passou como se o restante do mundo não existisse. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos prestou atenção à leitura em alemão até certo ponto, no entanto, logo seu próprio livro tornou-se mais interessante. Por algumas horas o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone afastou os problemas e se dedicou às dúvidas existencialistas e universais que pareciam muito mais relevantes do que o que ele vivia. O pôr do Sol deixou a biblioteca mais escura e também marcou a despedida de Enrico. Catarina comprometeu-se a acompanhar o visitante até o jardim, e o herdeiro achou a ideia excelente. Os dois amigos se abraçaram e a garota ruiva arrastou Enrico para fora. Francesco segurou os livros, indo colocá-los em seus devidos lugares. A área reservada para as histórias infantis ficava ao fundo, contudo, daquele local o herdeiro ouviu quando a porta foi aberta.

"Você esqueceu alguma coisa, Enrico?"

Não houve resposta. O rapaz guardou o livro e refez o caminho de volta, decidido a levar o próprio livro para o quarto. Seus pés tocaram o tapete e ele sentiu seu corpo tentar virar-se sem sucesso. _O que ele faz aqui?,_ pensou o futuro Chefe ao encarar a pessoa que havia entrado no escritório. Giuseppe estava em frente à porta, a mesma roupa social que ele usava diariamente, o cabelo firmemente preso em um rabo de cavalo, entretanto, a expressão em seu rosto era tudo, menos profissional.

"Boa tarde, Francesco." O cumprimento morreu entre os lábios secos do herdeiro. Ele permaneceu onde estava, incapaz de prosseguir ou retornar. _Eu ainda não estou pronto. _O homem de longos cabelos louros deu um passo à frente e colocou as mãos para trás. O silêncio que envolveu aquele momento era pesado e constrangedor, semelhante ao da noite anterior. "Eu soube que você não queria me ver hoje, mas eu insisto que conversemos o quanto antes."

_Ele quer se livrar de mim o mais rápido possível._ Francesco engoliu seco, apertando o livro entre seus dedos. Suas pernas reaprenderam a andar e ele aproximou-se devagar, sentando-se na mesma poltrona em que passara à tarde. O Braço Direito tomou a liberdade de se aproximar, acomodando-se no sofá próximo à poltrona. _Eu darei tudo o que ele quiser. Se Giuseppe quer voltar para o amante, então que faça isso. Eu não o prenderei mais._

"Eu queria me d—"

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos ergueu a mão, interrompendo a fala de Giuseppe. Ele sabia muito bem o que viria em seguida, e não ouviria. O erro havia sido _dele_. O pedido de desculpas tinha que sair naturalmente por seus lábios, e o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone sabia muito bem que não conseguiria tal proeza se deixasse aquele homem se desculpar por algo que não havia feito. O tapa foi merecido, aliás, o louro havia sido gentil com aquele gesto. Outra pessoa provavelmente teria batido com a mão fechada. _Mario, por exemplo..._

"Eu sinto muito pela cena de ontem. Eu sinto muito por ter dito aquelas coisas e principalmente por ter feito você agir daquela forma." O herdeiro sentiu as palavras deixarem seus lábios sem ensaio. Elas vinham direto de seu coração. "Você agiu certo. Eu passei dos limites e disse coisas cruéis e mentirosas para Catarina. Eu estava irritado e não medi as consequências. Espero que possa me perdoar de alguma maneira."

O louro tinha uma expressão atônica. Seus lábios se entreabriram, todavia, ele nada disse. Os olhos verdes pareciam perdidos e confusos.

"Eu... _bati_ em você, Francesco. Eu ultrapassei o limite e desonrei totalmente o cargo que possuo. Por favor, deixe-me pedir perdão pela minha atitude totalmente não profissional."

"Não, eu não permitirei." Francesco esboçou um meio sorriso. "Quando nos sentamos à mesa você não é meu Braço Direito, mas sim meu amigo e convidado. E, como eu disse, sua atitude foi correta. Eu não aceitarei suas desculpas, pois elas anulariam minhas palavras e eu espero do fundo do meu coração que você possa encontrar uma maneira de me perdoar." O nó na garganta do rapaz de cabelos castanhos o impediu de prosseguir. Ele queria ajoelhar-se na frente daquela pessoa, implorar perdão, implorar que ele o amasse, mas sabia que humilhação alguma faria aquela pessoa notá-lo. _O amante de Giuseppe deve ser um homem mais velho e maduro, que o valoriza acima de tudo. Peppe jamais olharia para um fedelho que não respeita a irmã._ A verdade o machucava a cada segundo e permanecer ali, sem poder tocá-lo ou senti-lo, e sabendo que outra pessoa tinha tal privilégio o mortificavam.

"Eu o perdoo. Se é isso que você quer ouvir, então saiba que já está perdoado." O Braço Direito corou, inclinando-se um pouco mais. "Sobre o que eu disse antes de sair... aquelas palavras horríveis, saiba que elas não foram verdadeiras." Giuseppe umedeceu os lábios. "Ivan me perguntou esta manhã se eu tinha pretensões de deixar a Família. Ele não ouviu minha resposta, apenas disse que eu deveria resolver esse assunto com você."

"Esta manhã?" Francesco juntou as sobrancelhas.

"Sim. Eu estive aqui esta manhã, mas ele disse que você deveria ser o responsável por iniciar a conversa. Eu realmente não me importo com isso e só acatei porque ele é o Chefe e seu pai. Eu queria ter resolvido isso o quanto antes, por favor, acredite."

"Eu acredito." O futuro Chefe apertou as mãos. Uma delas, por um breve momento, quase arriscou tocar as de sua companhia, o que seria um erro mortal. "E eu não me ofendi com suas palavras, então não vamos mais falar sobre perdões. Se existe alguma coisa que você queira me dizer, simplesmente diga."

"Se você realmente não está ofendido eu me sinto satisfeito." O louro abriu um sorriso tão sincero e doce que por um momento o coração do herdeiro pulou uma batida.

"Então vamos conversar sobre outra coisa agora." Francesco sabia que aquela seria a parte mais difícil. Aquele assunto foi o responsável por lhe roubar horas preciosas de sua noite e, por mais triste e inconsolável que ele sabia que ficaria eventualmente, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos tinha consciência de que era o certo a fazer. _Eu venho tratando Giuseppe de maneira egoísta. Eu não sou mais um menino. Está na hora de agir como homem. Como Chefe._ "Eu quero saber se você ainda tem interesse em ser meu Braço Direito."

"Você não precisa me fazer esse questionamento, Francesco." Giuseppe ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso. "Sou eu quem deve perguntar se você tem interesse em me ter ao seu lado."

_Todo dia. Todas as horas. Para a minha vida inteira._ Manter-se impassível foi a pior parte. Uma parte do futuro Chefe dos Cavallone queria simplesmente trazer aquela pessoa para os seus braços, envolvê-la e beijá-la novamente, como naquela noite de Natal. Essa parte havia ficado devastada quando soube que o louro tinha alguém em seu coração, e qualquer esperança que ele pudesse ter foi morta por Mario. _Essa parte é aquele garoto chorão. Giuseppe é meu Braço Direito e meu amigo. Chega de fantasias e sonhos que nunca se realizarão. Se eu for tê-lo ao meu lado será dessa forma._ O herdeiro respirou fundo, tentando juntar as forças necessárias para continuar.

"Eu não consigo me imaginar sem você ao meu lado, com seus conselhos e sermões. Entretanto, algumas coisas serão diferentes a partir de hoje." As palavras desfizeram o sorriso do Braço Direito. Seu corpo endireitou-se e a mudança de expressão foi tão nítida que por um momento Francesco se sentiu mal. "Eu não precisarei efetivamente de um Braço Direito até assumir a Família, então não vejo a necessidade de você se anular por minha causa. Com exceção das viagens e da escola, eu, a partir de hoje, quero que faça o que quiser com seu tempo livre. Você não precisa mais vir à mansão todos os dias e nem permanecer até o anoitecer. Sinta-se livre para..." _Eu não consigo. Eu não consigo deixá-lo ir._ O rapaz sentiu os olhos úmidos. Aquilo era difícil. Dizer aquelas coisas doía, pois ele sentia justamente o oposto. "Sinta-se livre para fazer o que quiser." _Com quem quiser..._

Giuseppe permaneceu em silêncio. Seus olhos verdes estavam levemente arregalados e ele encarava Francesco com um misto de surpresa e medo. Por vários momentos o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone quase colocou tudo a perder. Quando o louro abaixou os olhos, o herdeiro precisou ficar em pé e oferecer suas costas ou teria realmente abraçado sua companhia. _Por favor, vá embora. Eu não sei se tenho mais autocontrole para permanecer indiferente._

"Você se cansou de mim, Francesco?" A voz do Braço Direito soou baixa, quase um sussurro. "A minha presença incomoda a ponto de você querer ficar longe de mim?"

"N-Não! Não!" Francesco virou-se e ajoelhou-se em frente a Giuseppe, ignorando totalmente a parte em sua mente que dizia que ele não deveria fazer aquilo. Um Chefe jamais se ajoelharia em frente a um empregado. _Ele não é um empregado! Ele é o homem que eu amo. _"Eu estou tentando fazer o que é certo aqui e você não está me ajudando. Eu _nunca_ irei me cansar de você e você _jamais_ me incomodará."

"Então por quê? Por que eu não posso estar ao seu lado o tempo todo?"

_Porque você tem um amante. Porque aquele homem provavelmente deve sentir ainda mais ciúme do que eu sinto._ O rapaz levou a mão até o rosto do homem de longos cabelos louros, tocando-o de leve. Os olhos verdes se ergueram e o futuro Chefe surpreendeu-se por vê-los brilhantes com lágrimas.

"Eu não quero que se sinta preso a mim se isso significar anular sua própria vida." O Braço Direito permitiu-se acariciar por uma última vez aquele rosto tão belo. "Eu o mantive de maneira egoísta ao meu lado, porque você sempre esteve comigo. Mas eu não sou mais uma criança. Eu não posso manter as pessoas comigo por obrigação. Então, com exceção do seu trabalho, por favor, não fique comigo se isso significar omitir outras coisas. Outras _pessoas_."

Giuseppe manteve o silêncio e o herdeiro ficou em pé. Foi preciso alguns segundos até que o louro fizesse o mesmo e então ambos ficaram frente a frente. Naqueles últimos meses Francesco havia crescido um pouco e agora os dois tinham a mesma altura. O Braço Direito o encarou por alguns instantes e abriu um confiante meio sorriso.

"Pelo que eu entendi, eu posso fazer o que quiser com meu tempo livre, não?"

"S-Sim..." O rapaz sentiu como se um punhal fosse girado em seu peito. _Ele parece mais feliz._

"Compreendo, então eu concordo com esses termos, Francesco." Giuseppe ofereceu a mão.

O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone a aceitou e os dois trocaram um firme cumprimento. Porém, as mãos não se afastaram. Nenhum deles fez menção de interromper o toque, que mudou de um aperto para um entrelaçar de dedos.

"Eu irei me retirar agora. Mario dormirá na mansão, portanto, eu retornarei para casa." O louro parecia ter mudado totalmente de humor e retornado à personalidade agradável. Não havia sinal daqueles olhos tristes e baixos. "Retornarei amanhã pela manhã."

"Nós não temos viagens programadas e amanhã é domingo." Os olhos cor de mel piscaram. Ele não compreendia.

"Sim, eu sei, mas estarei aqui da mesma forma. Você disse que eu poderia fazer o que eu quisesse com meu tempo livre e eu optei por passá-lo integralmente ao seu lado, com exceção de alguns momentos com Catarina. Alguma objeção?"

O herdeiro balançou a cabeça em negativo, sem saber ao certo o que deveria responder. O Braço Direito sorriu largamente e desejou uma calorosa boa noite antes de se retirar da biblioteca. Francesco permaneceu imóvel, ainda tentando digerir o que acabara de acontecer. Todo o seu discurso e todas as horas que passou pensando e divagando não significaram absolutamente nada, e aquela constatação o fez gargalhar alto. A risada ecoou pela biblioteca e ele sentou-se com barulho na poltrona. A mão direita cobriu seus olhos e pouco a pouco a gargalhada foi morrendo até se transformar em um soluço. As lágrimas escorreram quentes por suas bochechas, enquanto seu coração estava apertado. _Eu tentei deixá-lo ir. Eu queria deixá-lo ir. _O rapaz de cabelos castanhos lembrou-se das palavras de Catarina e de Mario, e a dor escorreu por seu rosto. Seus sentimentos conflitavam totalmente com seus interesses e ele não fazia ideia de como seria sua vida daquele dia em diante. Ele não sabia como seria olhar para Giuseppe sem chamá-lo de "meu".

_Continua..._


	6. V

**V**

**O** último gole da garrafa foi despejado dentro da taça. O líquido desceu sem gosto pela garganta do homem sentado à mesa, e ele não se recordava se aquela era a primeira ou segunda garrafa. O jantar já havia sumido do prato há algum tempo, porém, enquanto houvesse álcool na casa, Giulio estaria em boa companhia. O moreno não era uma pessoa que se apoiava em bebida para resolver seus problemas, não somente por não acreditar que pudesse ajudá-lo — o que não deixava de ser verdadeiro —, mas por ter uma alta tolerância a álcool. Eram extremamente raros os momentos em que o Vice-Inspetor conseguia realmente se embebedar, e as tentativas geralmente não valiam o esforço, pois suas ressacas eram devastadoras. Todavia, desde que sentara naquela larga mesa para jantar, Giulio perdera as contas de quantas vezes virou sua taça. A refeição daquela noite foi um generoso prato de spaghetti à bolonhesa, que terminou muito antes do vinho. O moreno encarou o lugar vazio em frente ao seu assento, sem acreditar que completariam quase duas semanas que sua companhia de jantar não aparecia ou dava notícias. Aquela não seria a primeira briga entre eles, no entanto, pela primeira vez em dez anos o Vice-Inspetor não tinha ideia de como remediar a situação.

Há quinze dias Mario deixara sua casa após uma desnecessária discussão. Giulio esperou dois dias, contudo, quando decidiu ir atrás de seu problemático amante, o trabalho o chamou e foi impossível deixar a sede de Polícia. Com o Chefe Principal na cidade e fazendo visitas diárias e suspeitas a Alaudi, o moreno jamais arriscaria comprometer-se com algo que pudesse criar ainda mais atrito. O ruivo também não o procurou, e no fundo ele sabia que o motivo era mais pessoal do que profissional. A primeira semana de ausência passou e a distância acalmou os ânimos. O Vice-Inspetor precisou de um pouco de tempo para compreender o que realmente havia acontecido naquele dia, e, por mais que entendesse, era simplesmente difícil acreditar que o Braço Direito dos Cavallone estivesse com ciúmes. _Mario não é esse tipo de pessoa._ O Inspetor de Polícia, e também seu melhor amigo, foi o responsável por abrir-lhe os olhos.

"Você sabe que meu conselho será terminar o relacionamento. Eu sempre direi isso." O louro comentou baixo, no final do expediente da segunda-feira. Ele passara o final de semana na mansão e havia retornado ainda mais exausto. "Entretanto, infelizmente eu não consigo simpatizar com a sua atitude."

"Antonietta não significa mais nada. Nós não somos sequer conhecidos." Giulio mentiria se dissesse que não ficou surpreso ao ouvir que o Guardião da Nuvem concordava com seu amante. Aquilo era definitivamente inédito.

"Não importa. O Insolente levou a pior no final, não?" Alaudi ergueu os olhos azuis. "Não que não tenha sido merecido, mas tudo o que você guardou por anos acabou explodindo nas mãos dele. E, agora, anos depois, a mulher responsável por tudo isso reaparece e você não esboça o mínimo de raiva ou irritação? Até eu que não tenho relação com o assunto não simpatizo com ela. Ela te traiu, Giulio. Ela desonrou um compromisso importante."

O moreno voltou para casa naquele dia e reservou algumas horas para pensar sobre o assunto. Ele compreendia o que o louro havia dito, porém, simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que Mario ainda guardasse rancor sobre um assunto que acontecera há uma década. O próprio Vice-Inspetor mal se recordava daquela época, pois o tempo que passou ao lado do ruivo foi tão marcante e incrivelmente proveitoso que os momentos ruins não eram nada além de pequenas lembranças espalhadas em sua mente. Ele queria falar com seu amante, não somente naquela noite, também durante a semana que se seguiu, no entanto, existiam outros assuntos, infelizmente de maior importância, e que exigiam certo nível de imediatismo. Todas as vezes que cogitava dirigir-se à mansão Giulio se pegava entre relatórios e reuniões intermináveis, então entrar em contato tornou-se inviável. _Eu enviei uma mensagem, mas não recebi resposta. Mario ainda deve estar irritado. _O último gole de vinho desceu por sua garganta e o moreno levantou-se, carregando o prato e a taça vazia. Aparentemente ele não teria companhia por mais uma noite.

**x**

A primeira coisa que o Vice-Inspetor fez quando a reunião terminou foi esticar as pernas. Seu pescoço estalou para ambos os lados, primeiro para a esquerda e depois à direita. Ele estivera por duas horas sentado na mesma posição, os braços cruzados, o olhar reto, contudo, foi muito difícil manter-se acordado e até mesmo atento. O homem ao seu lado, entretanto, parecia muito mais composto. O Guardião da Nuvem levantou-se devagar, arrumando os relatórios e os separando por relevância. Não havia sinal de cansaço ou exaustão, todavia, Giulio sabia que seu Chefe e melhor amigo estava no limite.

"Por quanto tempo precisaremos aguentar esse tipo de coisa?" O moreno ofereceu o relatório que estava sobre o seu lado da mesa. O Inspetor agradeceu e o colocou no meio dos demais.

"Mais alguns dias." Alaudi pousou a mão na nuca e somente naquele momento o moreno notou algo diferente. "Eu gosto disso tanto quanto você."

"Nossas posições são diferentes. Eu honestamente não sei como você consegue ouvi-lo ofender Ivan. Eu não sei se teria tamanha frieza." O Vice-Inspetor foi sincero. Durante duas horas eles ouviram o Chefe Principal da polícia italiana difamar o Chefe dos Cavallone de todas as maneiras possíveis. O homem descrito não era o amante atencioso que o louro conhecia, ou o excelente pai de duas crianças. Era apenas um monstro.

"Eu não me importo, porque não passam de inverdades." O Guardião da Nuvem respondeu com a voz baixa, mas havia algo naqueles olhos que fez com que Giulio tivesse certeza de que aquela resposta não era totalmente sincera. _No fundo Alaudi se importa mais do que deixa transparecer. Eu realmente não gostaria de estar em seu lugar._

"Alguma novidade sobre quem está por trás de tudo isso?" Os dois deixaram a sala e a conversa morreu. As reuniões eram feitas no segundo andar, em uma larga sala próxima à do Inspetor. Ambos cortaram o corredor entre as mesas e a resposta para aquela pergunta veio somente quando a porta foi fechada.

"Ivan disse que é uma questão de tempo." Alaudi guardou os relatórios na terceira gaveta de sua mesa e encarou o moreno de frente. "Você tem a mesma desconfiança que eu, não?"

"Eu tentei não pensar sobre isso." O moreno engoliu seco. Ele não achou que aquela conversa aconteceria tão cedo. "Ou não quis acreditar que pudesse ser real."

"Eu mais do que ninguém, acredite." O louro encarou o relógio. "Você pretende almoçar em algum lugar especifico? Poderíamos ir ao restaurante próximo à praça."

"Hm... eu tenho um compromisso, digo, eu já combinei de almoçar com alguém hoje." O Vice-Inspetor corou. Há algum tempo ele não se sentia tão... jovem.

"Entendo." O Guardião da Nuvem meneou a cabeça. "O Insolente foi até sua casa?"

"Não, eu não irei almoçar com Mario."

Eram raros os momentos em que o Inspetor se dava ao trabalho de expressar o que sentia ou pensava. Até mesmo entre eles, amigos desde sempre, Giulio poderia contar nos dedos os momentos em que Alaudi ofereceu sua opinião sobre algo relacionado à vida do moreno. O assunto sempre foi o ruivo, e o louro nunca perdeu a chance de dizer o quanto o detestava e como o Vice-Inspetor deveria terminar com o relacionamento. Porém, naquele instante, Giulio sabia que teria um daqueles raros momentos, e por ser tão inédito, talvez, ele não tenha se importado em receber o olhar pesado e acusador.

"Não se preocupe, eu não direi nada." O Guardião da Nuvem sentou-se em sua cadeira, no entanto, manteve os olhos em sua companhia. "Eu confio em seu julgamento."

"Obrigado."

O moreno pediu licença e se retirou. O dia não estava quente ou abafado, contudo, o Vice-Inspetor afrouxou a gravata quando saiu da sede de Polícia. Ele esperava que seu amigo fosse dizer duas ou três palavras a respeito, além de deixar claro que não concordava com aquela atitude. Entretanto, o silêncio do Inspetor foi mais penoso e desconfortável do que um discurso completo. Giulio sentia como se estivesse fazendo algo errado e aquela sensação o seguiu até o restaurante. Naquele começo de tarde ele degustaria as especiarias de um restaurante familiar e que ficava a vinte minutos da sede de Polícia. O carro foi estacionado do outro lado da rua, e sua companhia já o esperava dentro do restaurante.

Antonietta levantou-se quando o viu, meneando a cabeça e cumprimentando-o com um largo e jovial sorriso.

"Boa tarde." O moreno sentou-se e colocou o guardanapo sobre o colo. Seus lábios esboçaram um meio sorriso enquanto seus olhos fitavam o belo vestido azul claro que sua companhia escolhera para aquela ocasião. A cor sempre foi a favorita de Antonietta e deixava o verde de seus olhos ainda mais evidente.

"Espero não tê-lo roubado de seu trabalho." A mulher bebeu um gole d'água. Os anos poderiam ter passado, todavia, ela continuava tão bela quanto na época em que eles estavam juntos. Os cabelos eram longos e negros, a pele levemente morena e os olhos grandes e verdes. O tempo apenas acentuou o que já era agradável aos olhos, e os sinais da juventude deram lugar às feições dignas de uma mulher madura.

"Eu tenho alguns minutos para o almoço."

Aquela refeição havia sido marcada há três dias, quando os dois se encontraram em um Café. O Vice-Inspetor havia passado para comer alguma coisa rápida, pois não encontrara tempo para almoçar durante basicamente todo o dia. Antonietta estava de saída, e ficou tão visivelmente surpresa ao vê-lo, que o convite para o almoço saiu como uma brincadeira, mas foi aceito de qualquer forma. Giulio tinha uma leve desconfiança sobre aquele encontro, e seria impossível não ter percebido o peculiar interesse que sua ex-noiva tinha em sua pessoa. O moreno não era ingênuo o suficiente para não notar certos olhares e sorrisos. Ele havia convivido tempo demais com aquela mulher para decifrá-la totalmente. _Eu estou aqui somente por curiosidade._

O pedido para aquele almoço foi um prato de risoto de legumes na manteiga e um pedaço de carne assada, acompanhado por saladas. Sua companhia pediu uma sopa e os dois conversaram sobre trivialidades durante boa parte da refeição. A ex-noiva mencionou o tempo e os jornais, o clima e a alta dos preços dos alimentos. O Vice-Inspetor ouviu a tudo, respondendo e concordando que no ano anterior você pagava muito menos por uma xícara de café. O assunto nunca saia das linhas superficiais. Nenhum dos dois mencionou nada pessoal e até aquele momento o moreno não vira necessidade ou vontade de cruzar aquele limiar. Antonietta havia se casado e agora era mãe de três crianças, o restante ele não queria saber e não fazia questão de perguntar.

"Soube que a exposição com os novos artistas está excelente. Visitei-a no final de semana e fiquei encantada com a qualidade. Acredito que você ainda pinta, não?"

"Muito raramente. O trabalho não me permite tanto tempo livre." Giulio havia terminado de comer. "Ela está sendo sediada ao lado do Museu, correto?"

"Sim. Recomendo que dê uma olhada. Os pintores estrangeiros, em especial, mostraram ter técnicas excelentes . Retornei para casa com dois quadros."

A ideia agradou ao moreno automaticamente. Há muito tempo ele não tocava em um pincel ou sentava relaxado em frente a uma tela. Ele e o Braço Direito dos Cavallone visitavam regularmente exposições, e aqueles passeios muito lhe agradavam. Além da incrível afinidade sexual, os dois eram amantes de Arte, e visitar galerias era um dos passatempos favoritos entre eles. _Eu sinto falta desses momentos. Eles parecerem tão distantes._ Lembrar-se seu amante era doloroso, principalmente em momentos como aquele. _Se ele nos visse agora eu certamente precisaria muito mais do que um discurso bonito para remediar a situação._ O pensamento fez o Vice-Inspetor sorrir triste. Não havia motivo real para ele estar ali além de curiosidade. _Eu deveria estar com _ele_. Pedindo desculpas e aproveitando o meu tempo._ Os olhos verdes se ergueram e Giulio retirou a carteira de dentro do bolso do terno.

"Achei que tivesse tempo para almoçar." Antonietta juntou as sobrancelhas, confusa.

"Eu tenho, e já estou satisfeito, mas permita-me pagar pela refeição." O dinheiro foi depositado embaixo da beirada de seu prato vazio e o moreno ficou em pé. "Eu preciso visitar um lugar antes de retornar ao trabalho."

"Compreendo e obrigada pela companhia. Talvez pudéssemos combinar de tomarmos um chá algum outro dia."

O Vice-Inspetor umedeceu os lábios e estudou por alguns segundos a mulher sentada. _Ela costumava ser o meu mundo._ Giulio lembrava-se do dia em que a pediu em casamento, ajoelhado em um restaurante como aquele. O anel havia lhe custado meses de salário, e nem seria preciso dizer o quanto ele não havia gastado com a casa. Antonietta chorou ao aceitar o pedido e as pessoas presentes no restaurante aplaudiram a cena e felicitaram o novo casal. Os dois seguiram para o local em que o moreno morava — na época, uma casa menor e em outro lugar — e o restante da comemoração foi passada sobre a cama. Recordar-se daquele tempo era quase como ler um livro ruim: você não esqueceria a história, mas era difícil lembrar-se das partes boas, porque a obra como um todo havia sido decepcionante. Aquela certeza cresceu mais e mais em seu peito, até que o Vice-Inspetor notou que não ganharia nada se encontrando com a mulher que havia destruído seus antigos sonhos.

"Eu não sei por que você insiste em se encontrar comigo, Antonietta. Eu não tenho interesse em vê-la novamente, portanto, acredito que esta será a última vez." A surpresa no rosto da mulher foi tão visível que Giulio _quase_ sorriu. "Com licença."

O moreno retirou-se depois de um polido cumprimento. A gravata foi apertada assim que ele ganhou a rua e, ao contrário da expressão constrangida que o acompanhou quando deixara a sede de Polícia, agora o Vice-Inspetor se sentia confiante. _Eu achei que me encontrando com Antonietta eu pudesse descobrir algo, alguma sensação perdida, mas não existe nada._ Giulio não sentia raiva, desprezo ou ressentimento. Sua ex-noiva simplesmente não significava nada, e sua presença era semelhante à de um estranho. O moreno não era a melhor pessoa do mundo e conseguia ser irritante quando queria, porém, não havia nada para sentir ou nenhum sentimento para remoer. O carro foi ligado e o Vice-Inspetor esboçou um meio sorriso. _Eu já perdi tempo demais longe dele, então, se eu vou me humilhar e pedir uma segunda chance que seja com um belo pedido de desculpas._ O veículo deslizou pela rua e o sorriso tornou-se mais largo. Giulio amava Arte.

**x**

A galera ficava a quinze minutos do restaurante, no entanto, naquele começo de tarde o moreno fez o trajeto em dez. A rua em frente ao local estava cheia, logo, o Vice-Inspetor estacionou em uma esquina paralela. Seus olhos correram o perímetro antes de descer do carro, em busca de algum rosto suspeito ou ação estranha. Cuidado nunca era demais e Giulio poderia se vangloriar por ser uma pessoa extremamente precavida. Ele não combinara um horário certo para retornar, e duvidava que Alaudi se importasse se seu retorno fosse breve ou um pouco mais demorado. Nos últimos dias o louro estava concentrado no trabalho, sendo o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair. Muitas vezes o moreno o visitava, levando uma xícara de café ou alguma coisa para comer. _Ele sempre teve o péssimo hábito de negligenciar as refeições quando está concentrado._ No dia anterior, se não fosse pelo Vice-Inspetor, o Guardião da Nuvem teria passado o dia somente com uma xícara de leite no estômago.

Havia uma grande quantidade de pessoas na longa escadaria que levava à entrada. Giulio sentiu um agradável frio na barriga, aquele mesmo sentimento de pura excitação que ele sentia quando entrava em uma local como aquele. As seções eram divididas por nacionalidades, contudo, como tinha pouco tempo nas mãos, o moreno decidiu que apenas passaria os olhos e retornaria outro dia, quando possuísse tempo livre. A primeira parte era reservada aos pintores locais, e os olhos verdes estudaram os quadros, principalmente as paisagens. Aquele sempre foi o tipo de arte favorita do Vice-Inspetor. Giulio pintava nas horas vagas, nada profissional, apenas hobby, entretanto, nunca conseguiu retratar pessoas. Elas sempre foram um grande desafio, então seus sentimentos e pensamentos eram expostos na forma de paisagens. Montanhas, gramados, serras e campos... tudo dependia de seu humor.

A área reservada à arte estrangeira era dividida por salas. A primeira era espanhola e ali o moreno sentiu as cores se tornarem mais vibrantes, principalmente com o uso do vermelho e do amarelo. Um quadro de uma garota brincando em uma fonte, molhada e com um largo sorriso no rosto, fez com que o Vice-Inspetor se surpreendesse com a técnica utilizada, principalmente a escolha das proporções. Grande parte dos quadros daquele local estava vendida, pois havia uma pequenina fita vermelha pendurada embaixo de seus nomes. _Espero encontrar algo para presenteá-lo. Faz algum tempo que não visitamos exposições e eu sei que Mario adora ganhar quadros. _No último aniversário do ruivo, Giulio o presenteou com um quadro de sua autoria. A paisagem era do nascer do Sol vista de cima de uma montanha. O Braço Direito pendurou o quadro em seu quarto, em frente à cama. _Ele disse que adora acordar e encarar aquela cena. Me pergunto se Mario ainda sente o mesmo. _O moreno deixou a sala e seguiu para a seção dedicada à arte francesa. Seu peito doía ao lembrar-se de seu amante, todavia, ele precisava se focar ou seu presente passaria despercebido por seus olhos desatentos.

A sala reservada aos pintores franceses era quase toda dedicada à pintura humana, e por um momento o Vice-Inspetor _quase_ deu as costas e passou para o lado oriental. Porém, ao pisar naquela área, os olhos verdes foram capturados pela larga pintura no final da sala, e que ficava basicamente em frente à porta de entrada. Giulio cruzou a distância, pé depois de pé, ignorando totalmente o entorno. Ele não viu, por exemplo, o belíssimo quadro de uma prostituta, nua e deitada sobre uma cama de colcha azul clara. Seu pescoço havia sido cortado e o sangue que pingava em sua pele pálida parecia realmente sangue e não tinta; ou a pintura de várias crianças de mãos dadas ao redor de um chafariz. Naquele momento tudo o que o moreno via era o quadro, e, quando finalmente parou em frente à pintura, os lábios do Vice-Inspetor formaram uma dura e fina linha.

Ele conhecia aquelas costas.

Ele identificou os ombros assim que seus olhos pousaram sobre o quadro e automaticamente sua mente lhe mostrou as milhares de vezes em que ele pôde vê-las. As sardas foram cuidadosamente pintadas e, mesmo não estando tão próximo, Giulio pôde notar a dedicação que o pintor ofereceu à pintura. Os detalhes eram vivos, como a colcha vermelha e as linhas das costas. Os fios de cabelos ruivos fora meticulosamente desenhados e, apesar de saber que a pessoa naquele quadro jamais se viraria, a sensação que percorreu o moreno não foi saudável. O Vice-Inspetor se sentia incomodado. Em ambos os lados havia pessoas paradas, observando o mesmo quadro e fazendo comentários. Uma delas, um homem provavelmente da mesma idade do moreno, comentou com outro sobre a pele pálida e a deliciosa sensação que não deveria ser senti-la em seus dedos. Outro comentário partiu de uma moça, sussurrando com uma amiga sobre o rosto do modelo, desejando vê-lo para saber se era tão belo quanto suas costas. _Ele é. Ele é muito mais belo. As sardas cobrem seu peitoral e nariz. Os olhos são verdes, os lábios bem preenchidos e rosados, os dentes perfeitamente alinhados e brancos. O homem desse quadro é simplesmente perfeito... e todos agora sabem disso._

Giulio sentiu as mãos se fecharem em forma de punho. Sua cabeça parecia pesada e ele se arrependera amargamente de estar ali. Os olhos verdes fitaram o quadro, procurando por algum sinal de compra, e, ao não encontrar nada, o moreno automaticamente apertou os olhos, decidido a tirar aquela pintura de circulação. O pensamento de ver as pessoas encarando o que era _seu_, o homem que era _seu_ amante, o deixava extremamente incomodado. Seu pé direito deu o primeiro passo, caminhando na direção do quadro a fim de ler o nome do pintor. _Tudo o que eu preciso fazer é me dirigir a ele e perguntar seu preço. Eu pagarei o que for preciso, mas levarei o quadro comigo. Hoje. Agora._ As letras se juntaram, no entanto, antes que o Vice-Inspetor pudesse lê-las, alguém parou ao seu lado.

"Desculpe, senhor, mas esse quadro já possui dono."

"Eu pagarei três vezes mais do que foi oferecido." Giulio conseguiu ler o nome e seus dentes trincaram. Ele sabia muito bem quem estava ao seu lado.

"Desculpe novamente, senhor, mas o quadro não foi vendido." O homem de cabelos louros respondeu com um sorriso. "Foi um presente."

"Não me diga." O moreno encarou sua companhia. Ele não aparentava ter mais de 22 anos, contudo, o Vice-Inspetor sabia muito bem que na verdade ele tinha quase 29. "E por que alguém abriria mão de ganhar dinheiro? Acredito que você seja famoso em seu país."

"Muito pelo contrário. Eu vivo da minha arte e infelizmente não posso me dar ao luxo de fazer doações, mas a ocasião foi especial." O pintor virou-se e encarou o quadro com olhos brilhantes. O corpo inteiro de Giulio tremeu de raiva. "Fizemos um acordo e acredito que ambas as partes saíram ganhando."

"Acordo?" As palavras foram ditas arrastadas. O moreno sabia bem como esconder suas emoções quando o assunto era trabalho. Nessas ocasiões era preciso vestir uma máscara, agir como se nada ou ninguém pudesse afetá-lo. Entretanto, diante _daquela_ pessoa, o Vice-Inspetor não conseguia omitir seu ciúme. Mentalmente ele desejava colocar aquele homem contra a parede e interrogá-lo através de meios não muito justos. Quando o assunto era o ruivo, Giulio simplesmente não conseguia manter a cabeça no lugar.

"Eu disse que daria o quadro se _ele_ posasse mais uma vez para mim."

"E você quer que eu acredite que ele aceitou tal coisa?" Foi impossível não sorrir naquele momento. O moreno encarou o chão, achando que já havia ouvido o suficiente.

"Eu não me importo se você acredita ou não." Jules virou-se para o Vice-Inspetor. Daquele ângulo Giulio pôde vê-lo melhor. _Ele mudou, mas ao mesmo tempo continua o mesmo. São os olhos. Os mesmos olhos daquele tempo._ "Mas Mario posou para mim anteontem, no Hotel em que estou hospedado. Nós conversamos e rimos e ele permaneceu sobre a minha cama por horas, enquanto eu o pintava. O quadro ficará muito melhor do que este, porém, eu não o venderei. O manterei comigo para me recordar d—"

O homem louro ficou na ponta dos pés, todavia, seus olhos se mantiveram desafiadores. O moreno não soube o momento exato em que sua paciência se esvaiu, apenas sentiu quando sua mão direita segurou o francês pelo colarinho da camisa e o ergueu, o suficiente para que ficassem frente a frente. O jovem ergueu as mãos, mostrando que não lutaria, e havia um cínico e debochado sorriso em seus lábios perfeitamente delicados e rosados. As pessoas ao redor se afastaram, e o Vice-Inspetor o soltou antes que a segurança chegasse. Jules ajeitou suas vestes, mas seus olhos permaneceram em sua companhia o tempo todo.

"O que me diz de uma xícara de café?" O louro não parecia abalado pelo que acabara de acontecer. "Eu acredito que precisamos conversar."

"Não há nada que você tenha para me dizer que possa me interessar." Giulio tinha o rosto em chamas. Não era de seu feitio fazer aquele tipo de coisa, ainda mais em um local público.

"Se você está enciumado com o que eu disse, saiba que o encontro foi profissional. Nada aconteceu. Mario deixou claro que só serviria de modelo." O francês apontou na direção da porta. "Por favor, eu insisto. Estou curioso sobre certas coisas, principalmente a hostilidade gratuita, sendo que nunca nos falamos anteriormente."

_Alaudi diria que esta é uma escolha ruim e que eu deveria ir embora,_ o moreno pensou consigo quando deixou a sala acompanhado pelo jovem pintor. Os dois cruzaram a galeria, seguindo para o fundo onde havia a parte reservada para gastronomia. O Vice-Inspetor não reparou nas demais salas, ignorando totalmente os quadros pendurados, fossem paisagens ou desenhos humanos. A cada passo Giulio sentia sua calma retornar, e ele sabia que não conseguiria permanecer ali se não encontrasse novamente sua serenidade. _Eu não quero acreditar que Mario realmente se encontrou com essa pessoa... e sem me dizer nada._ O moreno apertou novamente a mão direita, e sentindo o gosto amargo do café que ele ainda não havia sequer provado. A imagem de Antonietta apareceu em sua mente e automaticamente o Vice-Inspetor entendeu a sensação. As palavras do ruivo fizeram mais sentido e Giulio sentiu-se egoísta por ter agido de forma idiota no dia da briga.

O moreno nunca havia realmente conversado com Jules, porém, ele sabia quem era aquela pessoa.

O Braço Direito dos Cavallone jamais mencionara seus amantes antigos, no entanto, o louro, em especial, chegou ao seu conhecimento por mero acaso. Aquela história nunca fora contada a Mario, embora o Vice-Inspetor estivesse inclinado a achar que muito em breve o ruivo saberia de todos os detalhes. Dez anos atrás, eles ainda não eram amantes. Antes da conversa que ambos tiveram no escritório da casa do Braço Direito, Giulio passou semanas amargurando uma escolha ruim, e sem saber como dar o próximo passo. Por diversas vezes ele ensaiou o pedido de desculpas, contudo, alguma coisa sempre ficava no caminho, fosse o trabalho ou a ausência de Mario na cidade. E, em uma tarde, o moreno avistou o ruivo por mero acaso em um Café. Ele não estava vigiando ou esperando encontrá-lo, apenas aconteceu. Na data o Braço Direito estava acompanhado pelo francês, na época praticamente um adolescente. Os dois permaneceram no local por algum tempo, e seguiram depois até um Hotel. De onde estava o Vice-Inspetor jamais conseguiria afirmar o que conversaram, entretanto, ele viu muito bem o momento em que o jovem puxou Mario pela camisa, beijando-o profundamente, ali, no meio da calçada.

A cena jamais saiu da mente de Giulio. Ele poderia não se recordar de toda a história, todavia, a imagem do ruivo beijando outra pessoa o assombrou por noites. Naquele momento o moreno soube que se não tomasse uma atitude ele perderia o Braço Direito sem nunca ter tido a chance de realmente possuí-lo. Aquele homem não era comum. Mario poderia estar com qualquer pessoa, a qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar. A realização de que uma pessoa como aquela havia se interessado por ele fez com que o Vice-Inspetor entendesse um pouco da sorte que tinha nas mãos. Giulio investigou Jules depois disso. Ele descobriu o local de nascimento, o nome, a idade e a universidade que frequentava. A busca foi apenas por mero desencargo de consciência, pois o moreno nunca imaginou que viveria para vê-lo novamente. _Isso é um pesadelo..._

O pequeno Café da galeria estava cheio, mas o louro milagrosamente conseguiu um local vago, próximo à rua. O lugar era coberto, porém, aberto; daquele local eles poderiam ver o céu parcialmente azul de Roma, e que infelizmente para o Vice-Inspetor não estava assim tão belo. O francês sentou-se, pedindo uma xícara de cappuccino com duas colheres de açúcar. Giulio pediu uma xícara de café preto e seus braços foram cruzados no instante seguinte. De nada adiantaria esconder suas reais intenções, não naquela altura do campeonato. O jovem recostou-se à cadeira e esboçou um meio sorriso, e a sensação de que talvez aquela pessoa estivesse se divertindo com a situação o irritou. _Uma pena que eu não possa prendê-lo!_

"Eu o vi naquele dia," Jules tocou o guardanapo branco que estava próximo, "do outro lado da rua, em frente a um carro negro. Eu não sabia quem você era, mas eu sabia o que você fazia ali."

_Ele sabia._ O humor do moreno se tornara ainda pior.

"Você o beijou sabendo que eu estava ali, não?"

"Sim e não. Eu o beijei porque sabia que seria nosso último beijo, mas eu _também_ sabia que você não iria gostar." O louro ofereceu uma piscadela. "Eu notei que você nos seguia desde o Café então deduzi que fosse o tal homem que havia roubado o sorriso de Mario. Aparentemente eu estava certo."

Os pedidos foram servidos e a conversa foi momentaneamente interrompida. O francês agradeceu ao atendente e levou a xícara até os lábios, bebericando primeiro a espuma do cappuccino. O café do Vice-Inspetor permaneceu onde estava. Ele não sentia sede ou real necessidade de digerir a bebida, apenas a pediu para prolongar algo que não deveria ser prolongado. _Eu não vou ficar aqui perdendo o meu tempo com joguinhos. Esse garoto está se divertindo às minhas custas._

"Eu o quero para mim." Jules pousou a xícara sobre o pires. O sorriso tolo havia se desfeito e os olhos azuis estavam sérios. A voz — arrastada e com forte sotaque — soou masculina e direta.

"Ele não está à venda." Giulio precisou beber seu café ou o teria jogado no rosto do louro. _Pirralho audacioso._

"Eu não disse que pagaria por ele." O francês recostou-se à cadeira, estudando o moreno. "Mario está preso, como há dez anos. Imagine minha surpresa após reencontrá-lo depois de tanto tempo e notar que o motivo pelo qual aquele homem não sorri é exatamente o mesmo."

"Eu não discutirei a minha vida pessoal com você, jovem." O Vice-Inspetor retirou a carteira do bolso do terno pela segunda vez naquele dia e depositou uma quantia suficiente para pagar ambas as bebidas e ainda deixar o atendente feliz. "Eu não sei o que você viu ou ouviu, mas eu e Mario estamos juntos há dez anos. O que nós construímos não pode ser destruído por um rapaz de olhos brilhantes e sorriso fácil. Se ele não te quis naquela época, saiba que as chances de ele te querer agora são nulas."

Pela primeira a expressão cínica deixou o belo rosto de Jules. O comentário havia visivelmente acertado suas inseguranças, e naquele momento Giulio sentiu-se bem consigo mesmo. Ele não mentira. Os dois estavam juntos há uma década e passaram por muita coisa juntos. Brigas, discussões, risadas, gargalhadas, noites frias, noites quentes, noites no sofá, na cama e sobre a mesa de jantar. O ruivo trouxe cor à sua vida, e o moreno sabia que havia moldado certas peculiaridades em seu amante. O Braço Direito se tornou menos explosivo, embora sua ousadia não houvesse diminuído. _Nós construímos tantas coisas juntos. Chega a ser injusto ouvir desaforos de alguém que não faz ideia de que eu e Mario nos tornamos um só._

O Vice-Inspetor se levantou, oferecendo um sincero sorriso ao deixar seu lugar. Ele não viu que expressão o louro vestia, no entanto, imaginou que era algo parecido com a que ele mesmo esboçara durante os últimos dez minutos. Giulio cortou novamente a galeria, descendo a escadaria e seguindo até seu carro. Ele não havia encontrado o presente ideal, contudo, aquele inusitado encontro o fez lembrar-se de que, não importasse o quão belo e caro fosse o quadro, se o ruivo não quisesse vê-lo então não haveria como pedir desculpas. _E eu voltei ao ponto de partida..._

**x**

Não foi fácil retornar à sede de Polícia. O moreno sentiu-se tentado várias vezes a abandonar o caminho original e seguir na direção da mansão da Família Cavallone. O desejo o seguiu durante os minutos necessários para chegar ao trabalho e, ao entrar no prédio, o Vice-Inspetor soltou um longo suspiro. Um dos policiais se aproximou, avisando que Alaudi havia saído para almoçar, entretanto, não sabia se retornaria. _Isso significa que eu precisarei ficar aqui._ Giulio subiu até o terceiro andar, entrando em sua sala e fitando as paredes. Havia quadros em toda a parte, alguns novos, outros antigos, todavia, não passavam de pinturas. O francês surgiu em sua mente, e o moreno sentou-se com barulho em sua cadeira. A mesa estava organizada, mas a pilha de papéis do lado direito precisava ser lida e assinada. Desde que o Chefe Principal chegou a Roma, o Vice-Inspetor precisou dividir seu tempo entre a investigação — ou a não-investigação dos Cavallone —, e os problemas rotineiros. Assaltos, invasões e até uma tentativa de sequestro... apenas mais um dia na cidade.

A tarde passou devagar. Giulio não se sentia inclinado a ler relatórios, porém, ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que não adiantaria fugir. Em algum momento aqueles papéis precisariam descer para o primeiro andar, e o quanto antes, melhor. Em determinado momento um policial pediu licença, entrando e depositando uma mensagem sobre a mesa. Por um momento o coração do moreno bateu mais rápido, imaginando se aquele pequenino bilhete poderia trazer alguma notícia de seu teimoso amante. A letra era caprichada e delicada demais e, assim que encarou o pedaço de papel, o Vice-Inspetor soube de quem se tratava. Antonietta desculpou-se pelo almoço e pediu que eles se encontrassem novamente, pois havia algo que ela gostaria de conversar. Giulio suspirou, colocando o bilhete dentro de uma das gavetas e voltando ao trabalho.

Trabalhar quando sua mente estava em outro lugar não era uma tarefa simples. A janela ficou aberta durante a tarde, portanto, o moreno pôde utilizar o céu italiano como medida de tempo. Os relatórios desapareceram pouco a pouco, assim como a claridade do céu. Do azul claro para o azul escuro e finalmente o negro da noite. O Vice-Inspetor sabia que era tarde, muito mais tarde do que ele estava acostumado a trabalhar. Durante as horas que ficou em seu escritório, ele foi visitado várias vezes pelos policiais, cada um por um motivo diferente. Quando o Guardião da Nuvem não estava no prédio, era seu dever assumir as responsabilidades imediatas. O tempo passou e o local tornou-se mais e mais vazio. O último policial subiu até o terceiro andar, avisando a Giulio que estava de saída. Os dois se despediram e o moreno mandou lembranças à esposa do homem, que sempre trazia deliciosas tortas para os colegas de trabalho.

O Vice-Inspetor encarou o relógio, ignorando que já havia passado das onze da noite. Normalmente ele deixava a sede de Polícia depois das 17h, no entanto, naquela noite Giulio não se sentia inclinado a retornar para casa. O local parecia maior, principalmente seu gigantesco quarto. Quando decidiu que transformaria o segundo andar em sua suíte particular, o moreno sabia que estaria abrindo mão de seis cômodos para abrigar um quarto desnecessariamente grande. Por anos ele ficou satisfeito, embora sempre achasse que tinha espaço de sobra. Contudo, Mario fazia com que o local possuísse o tamanho ideal. Vez ou outra eles trocavam a cama pelo chão, fosse próximo à lareira ou embaixo das janelas. Uma vez, no verão, os dois passaram a noite encarando o céu estrelado, deitados no tapete e olhando além da janela. O ruivo dormiu primeiro, uma expressão tranquila e quase inocente pintava seu rosto salpicado por sardas. _Eu sinto falta daqueles momentos,_ o Vice-Inspetor levantou-se e caminhou até a janela de seu escritório. O céu também estava estrelado, entretanto, infelizmente ele não estava ao lado de seu amante.

Giulio abaixou os olhos e piscou. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e ele teve a estranha impressão de ter visto alguém entrar no edifício. O seu escritório ficava no terceiro e último andar, em frente à rua, então era fácil observar a entrada. O moreno voltou para sua mesa, abrindo a segunda gaveta e retirando suas armas. Uma delas foi colocada em sua cintura, enquanto a outra foi parar em sua mão esquerda. Ele as checava diariamente, e sabia que estavam carregadas. _Tudo o que eu preciso é algum meliante tentando invadir o prédio._ O Vice-Inspetor cruzou o escritório com pressa, todavia, abriu a porta com gentileza. O terceiro andar servia como arquivo, mas as luzes estavam acessas. Giulio permaneceu imóvel, prestando atenção a qualquer som distinto. Nada. Não havia barulho ou movimento, apenas o silêncio. O moreno saiu do escritório, fechando a porta às suas costas com gentileza, e mantendo os olhos atentos. Seus pés caminharam lentamente na direção da escadaria, evitando ao máximo fazer qualquer ruído. _Eu estou ficando paranoico._ O Vice-Inspetor coçou a testa com o polegar e seu corpo deu meia-volta no exato momento em que um pesado som o fez arrepiar-se por inteiro.

O segundo andar estava tão iluminado quanto o terceiro e Giulio desceu as escadas às pressas, sem sentir os mais de vinte degraus. Os olhos verdes correram o local, não vendo absolutamente nada de diferente. _O barulho veio daqui. Alguma coisa caiu aqui._ O moreno segurou a arma com ambas as mãos, deixando que seus olhos examinassem minuciosamente o entorno. Não havia corredor. O segundo andar era cheio de mesas e cadeiras. Todos conseguiam ver quem subia ou quem descia, logo, não havia aonde se esconder. _A sala de reuniões permanece fechada, portanto... Espere, existe um lugar._ O Vice-Inspetor virou o rosto para a esquerda, encarando a sala de Alaudi. Aquele era o único local restrito: uma pequena sala localizada do seu lado esquerdo. _A porta está aberta. _Há muito tempo Giulio não sentia aquela agitação no trabalho. Antes da atual situação, os casos que surgiram foram pequenos e parcialmente parados. Eles foram resolvidos em sua maioria atrás de sua mesa, então, para o moreno entrar sem bater e completamente descomposto, era porque havia algo realmente errado acontecendo.

O Vice-Inspetor nunca esqueceria o dia em que viu Alaudi pela primeira vez. O louro não passava de um garoto, pequeno para sua idade, olhos baixos e cujos lábios nunca sorriam. O Guardião da Nuvem estava sentado em uma poça de lama quando Giulio se aproximou e ofereceu a mão para ajudá-lo a ficar em pé. Ele havia surrado os garotos que pregaram aquela peça, porém, a pobre vítima permanecera no mesmo local, como se estivesse impossibilitada de se mover. A gentileza não foi aceita, claro, e o Inspetor levantou-se sozinho e se afastou, ignorando as roupas sujas. O moreno soube naquele momento que ambos seriam amigos. Ele soube que sempre precisaria estar por perto, pois aquele garoto tinha um estranho dom para se meter em problemas. Mais de vinte anos haviam se passado desde aquele encontro, porém, ao entrar na sala de Alaudi, o Vice-Inspetor sentiu-se novamente uma criança vendo o louro sobre a poça de lama.

A única diferença é que dessa vez não era terra e água. Era sangue.

_Continua..._


	7. VI

**VI**

**O** Chefe está te chamando. Ele pediu que você fosse ao escritório."

A xícara foi pousada sobre o pires e Mario ergueu os grandes olhos verdes. Uma mão grande e pesada bateu em seu ombro, seguida por uma risada sarcástica. O ruivo virou o rosto, oferecendo um largo sorriso e inclinando-se para o lado. O pão estava quente, recém-saído do forno e seus dedos pagaram o preço por sua ansiedade. Entretanto, ao sentir a massa tocar seus lábios e derreter em sua boca, o Braço Direito dos Cavallone soube que o sacrifício havia valido a pena.

"Vá falar com seu Chefe e pare de roubar comida." O cozinheiro acertou um tapa rápido na mão de Mario quando ele tentou pegar outro pão doce.

"Eu já vou, já vou!" O ruivo levou os dedos parcialmente queimados até os lábios, sugando-os de leve. "Um homem não pode sequer degustar seu café da manhã. Em que mundo vivemos, meu Deus."

"Um homem não pode sequer _invadir_ a cozinha e _furtar_ a comida, você quis dizer." A voz veio da entrada, do mesmo local em que o subordinado que trouxera a mensagem sairá há alguns segundos. O dono daquela voz ergueu uma fina sobrancelha loura e aproximou-se, recebendo um pão doce. "Obrigado."

"Hey, hey, mas o que é isso?" O Braço Direito virou-se e fingiu uma exagerada indignação. "Por que ele _ganha_ e eu preciso _implorar_?"

"Giuseppe é um bom garoto. Você nunca foi flor que se cheire, Mario." O cozinheiro respondeu com os olhos apertados. O homem havia retirado outra fornada de pães e passado para os quatro ajudantes.

"Isso é uma injustiça e você sabe disso, Lorenzo! Eu sou uma pessoa amável, assim como meu irmão aqui." Mario pousou a mão no ombro do homem de cabelos louros, recebendo um sorriso de boca cheia como resposta.

"Amável? Hm, sei!" Lorenzo era um senhor de quase sessenta anos, cabelos totalmente brancos, olhos pequenos e azuis, que sempre tinha os óculos na ponta do nariz e estava na Família desde a época do pai de Ivan. O cozinheiro colocou o pano de prato sobre o ombro esquerdo. "Eu não sei por que você está aqui, mas seu Chefe te chamou então vá ser amável em outro lugar."

"Há injustiça em todos os lugares. Este é um mundo cruel, irmão." O ruivo deu de ombros, e ofereceu um sincero sorriso na direção de Lorenzo. "Obrigado pelo lanche, estava ótimo." O homem fez um gesto com a mão e voltou aos seus afazeres. O Braço Direito deixou a cozinha, notando que Giuseppe o acompanhava.

"Está tudo bem?" O louro limpou os cantos da boca com as pontas dos dedos. Os dois seguiam com passos lentos e desinteressados.

"Eu não sei." Mario deu de ombros, demonstrando que não fazia ideia.

"Se existir algo que eu possa fazer, por favor, avise. Eu me sinto mal por não fazer nada."

"O que você pode fazer é distraí-_los_. Mantenha-os ocupados e tente parecer o mais natural possível."

"Eu sei, mas é tão difícil." O Braço Direito de Francesco soltou um longo suspiro. Eles cruzavam o corredor que levava à sala de jantar e aquela seria a primeira vez em dias que os dois irmãos conversavam a sós. "Você já conversou com Giulio?" O ruivo lançou um olhar entediado, que respondeu à pergunta. "Não seja tão teimoso. Se nenhum de vocês der o primeiro passo permanecerão no mesmo lugar."

"Esse é o plano." O Braço Direito de Ivan piscou para o irmão, mas parou de andar. "E por que é que você se importa tanto se eu e Giulio estamos bem?"

"Hm..." Giuseppe levou o dedo indicador da mão esquerda até os lábios e pareceu pensar por alguns segundos. "Você é bem mais _amável_ quando as coisas estão bem com Giulio."

"É mesmo?" Mario fingiu ignorância. "E você anda bastante _amável_ ultimamente. Algo bom aconteceu?"

"Nada." O homem de longos cabelos louros respondeu balançando a cabeça para os dois lados.

"Já faz algum tempo que eu não o vejo tão alegre. Não minta para mim, Giuseppe. Eu sei que algo aconteceu."

"Eu estou falando a verdade, nada aconteceu."

"Nada?"

"Nada!"

"Você tem um amante, não é?"

Se havia algo que nunca entediava o ruivo era provocar o irmão. Poucas coisas na vida davam tanto retorno quanto deixar aquela pessoa totalmente sem palavras. O Braço Direito do futuro Chefe dos Cavallone era um ser humano extremamente reservado. A vida de Giuseppe era tão discreta, que Mario poderia até desconfiar que seu irmão permanecesse intocavelmente virgem. Aquela seria uma afirmativa falsa, claro, pois o próprio louro já havia afirmado que não era. _Eu me lembro desse dia. Nós estávamos tomando café da manhã quando ele respondeu que passara a noite fora. Eu me senti... violado ao ouvir que Giuseppe havia passado a noite com um amante. _

Era difícil para ele aceitar que seu irmãozinho pudesse fazer todas as coisas que ele mesmo geralmente fazia. _Ouvir que Giuseppe tinha uma vida sexual me chocou mais do que descobrir que o amante era um homem. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria._ Todavia, aquela conversa não voltou a acontecer, e como o Braço Direito não deixou de dormir em casa, o ruivo às vezes imaginava que a experiência acontecera somente uma única vez. _Talvez ele tenha ficado traumatizado._ Mario lembrava-se bem das pouquíssimas vezes que se permitiu deixar-se envolver. Com exceção de Giulio, todos os outros foram de razoáveis a péssimos. _E eu sei que meu irmão aqui foi envolvido ao invés de envolver._

Giuseppe ficou tão visivelmente desconcertado com o comentário que o Braço Direito do Chefe dos Cavallone precisou permitir-se um sorriso. O rosto do louro tornou-se corado e seus lábios, apesar de entreabertos, não proferiam nada.

"Eu estou brincando." O ruivo adiantou-se antes de ouvir uma bronca.

"Seu senso de humor sempre foi duvidoso." O Braço direito de Francesco tentou parecer sério, mas era visível que a pergunta o havia incomodado. "E minha vida pessoal não te diz respeito."

"Eu sinto muito está bem?" Mario seguiu atrás do irmão. "Foi apenas uma brincadeira."

"Se você tem tempo para brincar, então vá ver o que seu Chefe deseja."

O ruivo deu de ombros e os dois irmãos cortaram o hall. Giuseppe ia à frente, porém, parou ao notar quem descia as escadarias. Francesco parecia distraído, no entanto, ao vê-los no hall, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos abriu um largo sorriso, aproximando-se animado. _Ele não sorri para mim. Ele provavelmente nem sequer me vê aqui. Hey, Francis, eu estou bem aqui!_ O Braço Direito não parou de andar, contudo, foi impossível não encarar aquelas duas pessoas. Os olhos verdes se apertaram e Mario decidiu dar atenção ao caminho que tinha pela frente. Todas as vezes que se pegava pensando sobre aquilo seu humor se tornava ruim_._

_Eu achei que depois do tapa Francesco iria dispensar os serviços de Giuseppe. Por um momento aquilo me deixou feliz._ Aquele incidente, porém, parecia ter acontecido há muito tempo. Quando seu irmão esbofeteou o próprio Chefe na sala de jantar, o ruivo realmente chegou a pensar que tudo estava acabado. O louro foi para casa em seu próprio carro e o Braço Direito o seguiu, chegando minutos depois. Giuseppe trancou-se a noite inteira em seu quarto e os dois só conversaram na manhã seguinte. _Ele já havia tomado a decisão quando deixou o quarto. Tudo o que eu disse entrou por um ouvido e saiu pelo outro._

O homem de cabelos louros era tão teimoso quanto gentil. Mario tentou persuadi-lo a pedir demissão do cargo, mas o Braço Direito estava decidido a implorar para continuar na posição se as coisas chegassem a esse ponto. _Eu não sei o que foi que os dois conversaram, mas quando Giuseppe retornou para casa ele tinha um estranho ar de satisfação._ O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone não o puniu ou nada parecido. O ruivo soube que ele se desculpou com a irmã e com o próprio louro, no entanto, não escapara do castigo que teria ainda duração de mais três meses. Ivan deixou claro que os passeios e saídas haviam sido cortados, assim como metade da mesada. O herdeiro, contudo, não pareceu se importar e o Braço Direito mentiria se dissesse que o clima não melhorara naquelas duas semanas. _E isso me preocupa._ Mario ajeitou a gravata ao encarar a larga porta escura do escritório. _E ser chamado para conversar também. Ultimamente tudo me preocupa._

Duas leves batidas anunciaram sua presença, e o ruivo abriu a porta sem saber ao certo o que esperar. O moreno estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, e os olhos cor de mel se ergueram assim que ele entrou. O Braço Direito o cumprimentou, aproximando-se devagar. _Esta é a primeira vez que o vejo desde a madrugada._ Mario não sabia se deveria sorrir ou manter a expressão neutra. Na verdade, ele não sabia o que fazer naquele tipo de situação, o que era algo raro. O Chefe dos Cavallone, apesar de confortavelmente instalado em sua cadeira, não trabalhava. A mesa estava limpa e o ruivo teve a impressão de que seu amigo passara o dia simplesmente... ali.

"Desculpe chamá-lo de maneira abrupta, mas eu gostaria de pedir um favor."

Seria impossível descrever a maneira como o Braço Direito se sentiu ao ouvir tais palavras. Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que Ivan pedia por um favor. Normalmente ele fazia pedidos, entretanto, era o trabalho de Mario realizá-las. Sua função era autoexplicativa, e geralmente não havia cerimônias entre eles. O moreno pedia, ele realizava e assim a relação entre eles fora construída. Todavia, para o Chefe dos Cavallone utilizar aquelas exatas palavras só poderia ter um significado. _O que ele me pedirá não será relacionado ao trabalho._

"Diga." Foi tudo o que o ruivo conseguiu dizer.

"Alaudi enviou uma mensagem esta manhã dizendo que viria à mansão, mas eu respondi que ele não viesse sozinho. Eu sei que o que vou pedir é egoísta e seja sincero se não estiver inclinado em realizar a tarefa." Ivan estava sério. Desde a noite anterior aquele homem não esboçava nada além de uma fina linha entre os lábios e olhos sem vida. "Eu gostaria que você fosse buscá-lo."

Se lhe fosse possível declinar aquele pedido o Braço Direito diria honestamente que não tinha interesse algum em ir. Há três meses ou menos, talvez, aquela seria sua resposta. Não era segredo para ninguém que ele e o amante de seu Chefe e melhor amigo não se suportavam. O sentimento era mútuo, embora Mario soubesse que dava menos importância para o assunto do que o louro. Porém, a inimizade existia e seria impossível negligenciá-la. Dez anos não foram suficientes para apaziguar os ânimos, pois, em cada oportunidade que tinham, ambos deixavam claro que não se suportavam. _Eu não posso apenas desejar que eles terminem._ Aquele pensamento deixara de ser um desejo no momento em que Catarina entrou naquela casa. Talvez, no passado, com apenas Francesco, pudesse existir a chance do moreno tentar uma separação se algo extremo acontecesse, mas o ruivo sabia que tal coisa seria impensada no momento. Seu Chefe construiu um lar naquela mansão, e Francesco e Catarina viam o Guardião da Nuvem como outra figura paterna. Se um dos pais não estivesse mais presente, o Braço Direito não tinha ideia do que poderia acontecer.

"Eu irei." A resposta saiu sem emoção. Ele sabia muito bem que não adiantaria fingir uma animação inexistente.

"Obrigado."

Ivan abaixou os olhos e Mario deu meia-volta, retirando-se do escritório. Giuseppe e Francesco não estavam mais no hall e infelizmente o ruivo não tinha tempo para se preocupar com seu irmão. O céu estava azul, no entanto, a temperatura continuava baixa. A primavera começaria em uma semana e aparentemente eles ainda teriam alguns dias gelados. O Braço Direito fechou todos os botões do sobretudo, descendo os curtos degraus de mármore e ganhando a entrada. Seu carro estava estacionado um pouco longe, contudo, ele declinou quando um subordinado se prontificou a ir buscá-lo. O veículo estava quente, entretanto, a temperatura não foi suficiente para descongelar sua expressão séria. _Eu tenho um mau pressentimento,_ o veículo foi ligado e Mario apoiou-se à janela. Um subordinado se aproximou e o ruivo deixou ordens estritas para que o homem procurasse Giuseppe e avisasse que ele não saísse da casa. O subordinado fez uma reverência formal e desejou ao _Chefe_ uma boa viagem.

A mansão dos Cavallone era localizada em uma área alta, então sempre que precisava deixar a propriedade o caminho era sempre descida. Do alto era possível ver todo o entorno, e Roma não passava de um ponto isolado no horizonte. Daquele local o Braço Direito também viu a entrada da propriedade, a menos de dez minutos da mansão e em uma área já plana. Ali ficava o largo portão dourado, onde dois cavalos estavam incrustados frente a um gigantesco "C". A velocidade diminuiu ao chegar ali, todavia, Mario sabia que o portão estaria aberto sem que ele precisasse parar. Aquele local, em particular, fez o ruivo se arrepiar. Há menos de 24 horas ele esteve ali, parado e completamente surpreso por ver quem era seu visitante. _Meu coração pulou uma batida quando vi Giulio descer do carro. Eu não sabia se ficava feliz ou irritado com a visita._

Na noite anterior, pouco depois do jantar, o Braço Direito recebeu uma mensagem de um dos subordinados avisando que havia alguém no portão e que pedia urgentemente a sua presença. Mario entrou no carro e desceu, avistando o Vice-Inspetor parado do outro lado do portão. O moreno estava pálido e a expressão em seu rosto dizia que o motivo que o levou ali não era um romântico pedido de desculpas. Giulio fez sinal para que o ruivo saísse do seu próprio veículo e os dois entraram juntos no carro do moreno.

"Alaudi foi esfaqueado."

"Ele está morto?"

"Não, o corte foi superficial." As perguntas foram feitas uma atrás da outra, sem chance de ponderar as palavras. Aqueles dois se conheciam bem demais para cerimônias em momentos importantes e profissionais. "Eu o levei ao hospital e o deixei em segurança. Eu vim avisar porque sei que seu Chefe mandará o médico da Família examinar Alaudi, não? Eu posso esperar e levar o homem comigo."

"Eu vou chamá-lo."

Aquele foi o único diálogo que os dois amantes travaram depois de mais de duas semanas de ausência. Nenhum deles fez qualquer comentário pessoal e o Braço Direito entrou novamente em seu carro, refazendo o caminho com o dobro de velocidade. Quando retornou à mansão, Mario mandou um subordinado ir às pressas até a casa de Ottavio com urgência. O ruivo entrou no hall, passando a mão na nuca e sabendo que infelizmente o pior trabalho sempre caia em suas mãos. A longa escadaria até o segundo andar foi percorrida com rapidez, mas a pior parte foi sem dúvidas as duas batidas na porta para anunciar sua presença. A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone soou alta, e o Braço Direito o encontrou sentado em uma das poltronas com um livro nas mãos.

"O que houve?" O livro foi fechado e o moreno ficou em pé no mesmo instante. Mario sabia que não esboçava expressão alguma, porém, seu melhor amigo sempre parecia sentir quando as coisas não estavam bem.

"Alaudi foi ferido, Giulio o levou ao hospital e o corte foi de raspão." As informações relevantes foram ditas de uma vez. As sobrancelhas de Ivan se tornavam mais e mais juntas a cada segundo. "Mandei chamar por Ottavio e o enviarei a Roma para que o examine."

O moreno entreabriu os lábios, no entanto, nada disse. O ruivo engoliu seco, sem saber o que fazer.

Ele estava acostumado a dar notícias desagradáveis, contudo, aquela seria a primeira vez que a notícia era relacionada diretamente ao Chefe dos Cavallone. _Eu não tenho tempo a perder. _O Braço Direito pediu licença e retirou-se, descendo e retornando à entrada da mansão. Ottavio apareceu em poucos minutos e ele mesmo o levou até o portão aonde o Vice-Inspetor aguardava. Nos curtos minutos que passaram dentro do carro, Mario pediu ao médico discrição e que fizesse um exame minucioso. Entretanto, a pior parte foi definitivamente a última:

"Se algo sério acontecer eu quero que o senhor venha a mim primeiro." A voz do ruivo soou trêmula. Ele detestava o Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola, todavia, a simples ideia de que aquele homem pudesse morrer fez seu mundo se tornar um lugar bem menos feliz.

"Entendido."

Ottavio desceu do carro e Giulio o guiou até seu próprio veículo. O Braço Direito permaneceu em seu carro, observando a tudo e retornando somente quando seu amante estava fora de vista. Mario permaneceu na mansão naquela noite e seu amigo só desceu quando o médico retornou, e isso coincidia com o nascer do dia. O moreno estava com a mesma roupa da noite anterior e pelas olheiras embaixo de seus olhos cor de mel, e a expressão séria, o ruivo teve certeza de que aquele homem não dormira. Ottavio resumiu o estado do Inspetor, avisando que não havia perigo e que Alaudi já retornara para sua residência. O corte foi superficial e foram necessários apenas alguns pontos, mas que já haviam sido feitos no hospital. A notícia não pareceu animar Ivan, que agradeceu ao médico e voltou para o quarto, onde permaneceu boa parte do dia. Francesco e Catarina perguntaram pelo pai, e foi muito difícil para o Braço Direito omitir a verdade, principalmente com relação à garota ruiva, que parecia ver muito além do que aparentava.

Mario deixou a propriedade dos Cavallone para trás e com ela aquelas amargas lembranças. Com toda aquela confusão, o ruivo teve muito pouco tempo para pensar em sua própria situação. A imagem de Giulio surgiu em sua mente o dia inteiro, e foi impossível para ele não se perguntar como o moreno não estaria se sentindo. _Alaudi é seu melhor amigo. Se Ivan houvesse sido ferido eu certamente estaria inconsolável._ O Braço Direito fechou um pouco mais os vidros do carro ao ganhar a estrada, pois o vento batia em seu rosto e o fazia tremer. A paisagem não lembrava em nada a vistosa primavera italiana, e boa parte do entorno ainda possuía a cor opaca e sem vida do inverno.

Por quarenta minutos Mario travou uma dura batalha interna entre seu orgulho e sua preocupação. O Vice-Inspetor permaneceu em sua mente durante todo o tempo e, quando finalmente entrou em Roma, o ruivo soltou um longo suspiro. O que ele estava para fazer não era de seu feitio, mas não poderia ser evitado. _Eu normalmente não faria isso, mas acredito que a atual situação é qualquer coisa menos normal. E juntos, talvez, nós possamos pensar melhor._ A residência do louro ficava mais afastada do centro, porém, havia um local que o Braço Direito precisaria visitar antes de se encontrar com o Guardião da Nuvem. _Por sorte eu não devolvi a chave._

Mario sentiu um estranho frio na barriga ao entrar na rua onde ficava localizada a casa de Giulio. Na maioria das vezes ele estacionava em frente à residência, no entanto, naquela tarde ele decidiu deixar o veículo um pouco afastado, no caso de alguém vigiar a casa. O restante do caminho foi feito a pé, e a cada passo o ruivo sentia a ansiedade crescer em seu peito. _Isso é novo. Lembro de ter me sentido assim quando começamos a sair. Todas as vezes que ficávamos sozinhos eu voltava aos 14 anos de idade. A_ chave prateada tremeu entre seus dedos, contudo, ela foi colocada com firmeza dentro da fechadura. O _click_, entretanto, fez seu coração bater mais rápido, e foi naquele momento que o Braço Direito soube que era tarde demais para voltar. O que quer que acontecesse dali para frente deveria ser encarado de queixo erguido.

"Giulio, você está em casa?"

A voz soou alta do corredor. Mario havia visto o veículo de seu amante estacionado do outro lado da rua, logo, ele tinha certeza de que o moreno estava em casa. Seus passos cortaram o corredor e ele seguiu diretamente para a sala de jantar. Um baixo barulho de voz o fez sorrir de canto, imaginando que o Vice-Inspetor estaria na sala de estar. Suas pernas moveram-se com mais pressa e foi somente naquele momento que o ruivo notou o quanto havia sentido falta daquela casa. _Da última vez que estive aqui eu entrei alegre e sai irritado. Vamos ver qual será o meu humor esta tarde._

"Giulio, eu vim p—"

_O barulho,_ pensou o Braço Direito ao parar em frente ao limiar entre a sala de jantar e a de estar. _Eu deveria ter prestado atenção ao barulho._ Os olhos verdes se ergueram e Mario olhou para as duas pessoas à sua frente. A da esquerda era Giulio, que estava de pé e o olhava com tanta surpresa que o ruivo não pôde evitar sorrir. Um amargo e triste sorriso. Do lado direito, sentada sobre o sofá e segurando uma xícara de chá, havia uma belíssima mulher morena e de olhos claros. Seu vestido era longo e azul, com detalhes brancos que lembravam flores, e sua expressão exibia surpresa e curiosidade. _A vadia._ O Braço Direito umedeceu os lábios e passou a mão pelos cabelos, rindo internamente por um momento. Não era possível. A vida não poderia ser assim tão sem graça.

"Desculpe, eu não sabia que você tinha companhia." Mario disse as palavras sorrindo. Ele não conseguia fazer outra coisa. Os músculos de seu rosto pareciam travados.

"M-Mario, eu..." O moreno deu um passo à frente, todavia, parou no exato momento em que o ruivo lhe lançou um olhar mortalmente irritado.

"Boa tarde." A mulher pousou a xícara sobre o pires que estava em cima da mesinha de centro e o Braço Direito dedicou toda a sua atenção àquela pessoa. A voz era baixa e bem feminina e aquilo o irritou ainda mais. "Desculpe, mas nos conhecemos?"

"Oh, eu temo que não." Mario se aproximou, oferecendo a mão para a mulher, que o cumprimentou com um meio sorriso. "Meu nome é Mario, é um _prazer_ conhecê-la."

"Eu me chamo Antonietta. O prazer é todo meu." A mulher desviou os olhos para o Vice-Inspetor. "Você é conhecido de Giulio?"

O ruivo ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando a resposta. Aquilo seria ótimo.

"S-Sim." Giulio respondeu confuso.

"Espero não atrapalhá-lo com a minha visita." Os olhos verdes de Antonietta então pousaram sobre o ruivo e ela esboçou uma expressão confusa. "Perdoe-me, mas como entrou aqui? Por acaso deixei a porta aberta?" Havia genuína preocupação naquelas palavras.

Há muito tempo o Braço Direito não se sentia tão tentado a usar violência. Seus olhos fitaram o moreno e naquele momento Mario sentiu-se profundamente humilhado. O Vice-Inspetor pareceu notar, pois deu um passo à frente, mas o ruivo se adiantou. Não havia pedido de desculpas ou declaração melosa que pudesse resolver aquela situação. O Braço Direito retirou a chave do bolso da calça, pousando-a sobre a mesinha de centro. Os olhos verdes se ergueram e ele encarou Giulio sem hesitar.

"Eu vim apenas devolver a chave. Obrigado."

Mario virou-se para Antonietta e fez uma polida reverência antes de dar as costas e retornar pelo caminho que havia feito. A voz do moreno tornou-se audível e o ruivo escutou quando ele pediu licença para a ex-noiva. Os passos apressados que vinham atrás denunciavam totalmente que o Braço Direito estava sendo seguido, porém, não foram suficientes para fazer com que ele parasse. O ar frio da rua atingiu seu rosto e Mario abriu o portão com fúria, seguindo pela calçada e sentindo cada fibra de seu corpo tremer de raiva. _Cretino. Eu jamais voltarei aqui._ A realização de que seu carro estava afastado o deixou ainda mais irritado, no entanto, nada superaria o momento exato em que uma mão grande e íntima o tocou no ombro esquerdo.

O ruivo não se lembrava da última vez que bateu em outra pessoa, contudo, ele dificilmente se esqueceria do que sentiu quando seu punho atingiu o rosto de Giulio, fazendo-o recuar para baixo e tocar a calçada com um de seus joelhos. Tudo acontecera muito rápido, o toque e o soco basicamente tiveram o mesmo momento, e o Braço Direito não ficou para ver a reação do moreno, seguindo para o carro e agora tendo de se preocupar também com a mão latejando. Mario deu partida no veículo, afastando-se daquele lugar como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Sua expressão estava branca e seus músculos haviam se esquecido como sorrir. Tudo o que ele queria era ir embora, entrar em seu escritório e passar o restante do dia bebendo e esquecendo o que acabara de acontecer.

_Cretino!_ A imagem da mulher era a única coisa que o ruivo conseguia se lembrar e aquilo o deixava furioso. Ver a causa de todo o seu sofrimento havia sido um choque muito mais profundo do que ele imaginava. O Braço Direito parou o carro após alguns minutos, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. _Eu não posso chegar assim. Eu preciso me focar no que realmente vim fazer aqui._ Mario apoiou a testa ao volante, tentando ignorar a maneira como suas mãos tremiam. O local em que ele acertara o Vice-Inspetor estava vermelho, entretanto, nada doía mais do que seu peito. _Isso deveria ter acontecido antes. Eu jamais teria perdido tanto tempo. Dez anos jogados no lixo._

**x**

O ruivo parou na calçada, juntando as sobrancelhas e encarando o homem sentado na soleira da porta. Seus passos chegaram ao portão, e o Braço Direito não se deu ao trabalho de atravessá-lo. O homem levantou-se e bateu a poeira da roupa, aproximando-se e mostrando as palmas das mãos.

"Ele pediu que Marcos o levasse." O subordinado de nome Clemente disse com a voz baixa.

"Marcos foi dirigindo?"

"Sim. Alaudi disse que não seria necessário, mas eu vou te dizer uma coisa, Mario, nunca vi Marcos tão sério." Clemente era um pouco mais baixo que Mario, moreno e com olhos tão negros quanto o bigode que tentava deixar crescer acima do lábio superior. "Ele sabia que o Chefe ficaria furioso se visse Alaudi dirigindo, então não se preocupe, Marcos guiou o carro."

"Menos mal." Mario pousou a mão sobre o ombro do subordinado e retornou para o seu veículo. _Se Alaudi já está indo para a mansão, então meu trabalho está terminado._

O carro voltou a se movimentar e o ruivo se pegou perambulando pelas ruas. Se já fosse noite ele certamente se enfiaria em algum bar, entretanto, com as pessoas descentes ainda caminhando sobre solo italiano, o Braço Direito sabia que não acharia diversão ou conforto naquela hora do dia. Por duas vezes ele passou em frente a um mesmo Café, estudando se deveria ou não descer e tentar relaxar antes da viagem de volta para casa. Sua mão ainda doía, e todas as vezes que tinha consciência da dor Mario trincava o maxilar e sentia o sangue voltar a ferver. Não era justo. Não era justo que depois de todos aqueles anos Giulio decidisse querer aquela mulher de volta em sua vida. Ele havia mantido sua parte no acordo. Quando os encontros entre eles começaram, o moreno deixou claro que aquela seria uma relação monogâmica. _"Se você acha que não conseguirá, então sugiro que paremos por aqui.",_ foram as exatas palavras do Vice-Inspetor, ditas na cozinha da casa do ruivo. Não havia problemas com aquele acordo. Ele poderia realmente ter dormido com metade de Roma — a metade atraente, claro —, todavia, o Braço Direito não era fã de traições ou relacionamentos duplos.

A promessa foi mantida e Mario não teve muito trabalho para isso. Seu único interesse nas pessoas sempre fora sexual, e nesse quesito Giulio era simplesmente impecável. Sexo entre eles nunca foi problema, e nos braços do moreno o ruivo sempre esteve satisfeito, o que era algo inédito em sua vida. Vez ou outra ele se sentia atraído por outra pessoa, fosse um belo rapaz na alfaiataria, ou uma moça de sorriso inocente na fila do Café. Não importava; aquela admiração momentânea desaparecia no momento em que o Vice-Inspetor surgia em seu campo de visão, pois ele sabia que seria amado tão fervorosamente que não existiria espaço para uma terceira pessoa. Porém, o fantasma da rejeição nunca realmente afastou-se daquela relação.

O Braço Direito dos Cavallone jamais esqueceu por completo aquela noite e as palavras de Giulio. Em todos os desentendimentos e em todas as discussões aquela noite retornava à sua mente e Mario se pegava pensando _"Até quando..."_ Os anos, no entanto, transformaram aquela sensação em apenas uma má lembrança. Os dois não eram mais tão jovens, e a convivência criou uma estranha sensação de completude e agradável rotina. _E, quando achei que talvez fosse hora de finalmente enterrar o passado, ele retorna e se senta no mesmo sofá em que Giulio já me possuiu incontáveis vezes. Bebendo o chá que eu comprei no mês passado e ao lado do homem que deveria ter enxotado a vadia no primeiro sinal de que ela pretendia retornar. _O veículo finalmente parou após passar em frente ao mesmo lugar várias vezes. O ruivo desceu e ajeitou o terno, erguendo os olhos e encarando o outro lado da rua. Ele sabia que não deveria estar ali, _assim como a vadia não deveria estar na casa _dele_._

A recepção era pequena e havia um simpático rapaz por trás do balcão de madeira clara, que sorriu descaradamente ao ver o Braço Direito entrar. Mario tentou ser o mais amável possível e, quando a informação que ele procurava foi dada, o ruivo ofereceu uma charmosa piscadela para o rapaz. O quarto ficava no terceiro andar, e subir aqueles três lances de escadas não foi nada se comparado aos passos necessários para chegar à porta de número 34. Os olhos verdes fitaram o número, incrustado em madeira mais escura, e sua consciência gritava para que ele fosse embora. Hábito o fez bater duas vezes, e a voz dentro do quarto gritou delicadamente que já estava a caminho. O Braço Direito passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo-se nervoso. A maçaneta girou e um par de olhos verdes o fitou por entre uma pequenina fresta, que se tornou uma largo vão quando a pessoa percebeu quem ele era.

"Oh!" Foi tudo o que Jules conseguiu dizer. A porta havia sido completamente aberta, mostrando o interior do quarto. O francês tinha um avental por cima das roupas, que estava cheio de marcas de tinta. O quarto cheirava a solvente e ao fundo havia uma tela inacabada.

"Desculpe se o atrapalho em uma hora imprópria." Mario sorriu sem perceber. Ele adorava aquele cheiro.

"Você _nunca_ atrapalha!" A sinceridade com que aquelas palavras foram ditas fez o sorriso se tornar maior. O louro pareceu perdido por um momento, mas acabou fazendo sinal para que sua nova companhia entrasse. "Espero que não se importe com o cheiro."

"Não se preocupe com isso." O ruivo pediu licença e adentrou ao quarto. Seus olhos automaticamente encararam a cama e ele tentou a todo custo não deixar que seus pensamentos fossem longe demais.

"A que devo essa inesperada visita?" Jules passou o braço pela testa, tentando tirar os cabelos que caiam em seu rosto, contudo, sem sucesso. "Eu disse que seu quadro não ficará pronto por alguns dias."

"Eu vim apenas passar o tempo." O Braço Direito encarou o cômodo, pousando seus olhos verdes na tela. A pintura ainda estava no começo, mas ele sabia que seria uma mulher seminua e sentada sobre uma cama de colcha azul. "Suas mulheres são incrivelmente belas. Modelos reais?"

"Jamais." O francês riu e fez uma careta. "Eu frequentei todas as minhas aulas e tínhamos modelos ao vivo. Eu recebi uma grande encomenda de quadros femininos. Se dependesse de mim eu jamais as pintaria."

"Mulheres têm suas vantagens." O Braço Direito aproximou-se e tocou a testa do louro, colocando a franja atrás da pequena orelha e recebendo um sorriso como agradecimento. "Mas confesso que nunca foram meu alvo favorito. Mulheres são superestimadas em minha modesta opinião. Nós, homens, pagamos um preço alto demais por sexo mediano. Infelizmente a boca e a personalidade vêm junto com os seios."

"Nunca me interessei por seios." Jules riu. "Posso te servir alguma coisa? Café ou chá?"

"Café, por favor. Sem açúcar." Mario caminhou até a única poltrona livre e sentou-se. Daquele local ele poderia ver o quadro e a figura do francês saindo do outro cômodo.

"Seu amante sabe que você está aqui? Aquele homem é assustador."

"Você o encontrou?" Aquilo era novidade.

"Sim. Ele foi à galera na semana passada." O louro sentou-se na beirada da cama depois de oferecer a xícara de café. "Perdoe-me, mas eu precisei provocá-lo. A oportunidade era boa demais."

O ruivo ergueu as sobrancelhas e bebericou o café. O sabor era fraco se comparado aos cafés que ele estava acostumado a beber.

"E o que vocês conversaram?"

"Ele identificou _o_ quadro à primeira vista..." Jules esboçou um maldoso sorriso e balançou a cabeça em negativo. "Eu sei que prometi retirar o quadro, mas seria uma verdadeira injustiça. Eu quero que todos vejam o quão desejável você é." O francês parecia exatamente o mesmo quando sorria ou ria. Apesar de ter seus 28 anos, ele aparentava ser muito mais novo e o ar inocente e perigosamente angelical ainda não desapareceram de seus traços. E eram exatamente aquelas características que perturbavam o Braço Direito e o faziam lembrar o quanto ele desejava aquela pessoa. "Obviamente ele não gostou de saber que você posou novamente para mim."

"Não _novamente_," Mario ergueu uma sobrancelha, "eu não posei da primeira vez."

"Você teria permitido se eu houvesse pedido?"

"Talvez." O ruivo ponderou.

"De qualquer forma seu amante não gostou. Nós fomos até um Café e ficamos muito pouco tempo. Ele fez questão de deixar claro que eu jamais estarei entre vocês." O louro mordeu o lábio inferior.

_Jamais?_ O Braço Direito dos Cavallone pousou a xícara na mesinha que estava ao lado no momento em que viu Jules levantar-se da cama. Ele sabia exatamente o que aconteceria, entretanto, não fez nada para impedir. Suas mãos pousaram sobre os braços da poltrona, e os olhos verdes viram quando o francês caminhou até ele, passando um joelho de cada lado e sentando-se sobre seu colo. O avental foi retirado com uma perigosa sensualidade e Mario precisou prender a respiração. Seus dedos apertaram o acolchoado da poltrona, sentindo o tecido grosso e esperando que aquilo fosse suficiente para controlar seu corpo. Cada fibra de seu ser desejava o louro.

"Eu nunca te esqueci completamente, Mario." Jules ajeitou-se um pouco melhor, e esboçou um sorriso satisfeito ao posicionar-se sobre o membro do ruivo. "Nenhum dos meus amantes chegou aos seus pés."

"Agradeço o elogio." A voz saiu baixa e rouca. Era difícil se concentrar quando havia tantas distrações. O francês era simplesmente irresistível, como se houvesse sido feito exatamente para aquele tipo de coisa. A pele pálida e delicada, os grandes olhos verdes, os lábios rosados e os cabelos macios. O cheiro de tinta misturava-se ao próprio perfume do louro, e todas aquelas pequenas sensações faziam com que o Braço Direito ficasse com água na boca.

"Você brigou com aquele arrogante, não foi?" As mãos de Jules seguraram o rosto de Mario. "Você entrou neste quarto sabendo que eu faria isso. Da última vez que esteve aqui você sequer aceitou minha xícara de café. O que te fez mudar de ideia?"

Não houve resposta. O ruivo não sabia ao certo o que responder, porque a realidade era triste demais para ser dita em voz alta. Ele sabia por que havia ido até ali. _Eu teria escolhido um bar se já fosse noite. Eu só vim aqui porque sabia que Jules tentaria me seduzir. _A realização o fez sorrir tristemente. _Qualquer um serviria. Eu só precisava de alguém para extravasar._

"Eu não dormirei com você." O Braço Direito disse sussurrado quando sentiu a respiração do francês próxima à sua.

"Eu sei."

O beijo levou uma onda de eletricidade pelo corpo de Mario, como um fio de luz em um quarto escuro. O ruivo apertou o braço do sofá com mais força, tentando ao máximo se manter impassível. A língua do louro encontrou-se com a sua, e a resistência simplesmente desapareceu. O Braço Direito dos Cavallone, todavia, manteve as mãos afastadas durante toda a carícia. Sua própria língua correspondia, vasculhando a boca do homem sentado sobre seu colo e provando novamente aquele beijo delicado e cheio de desejo. Ele se recordava dos beijos de Jules; eles eram deliciosamente tentadores, embora houvesse algo errado. _Eu me acostumei aos lábios de Giulio._ Mario teve certeza disso após alguns instantes. Os beijos do moreno eram diferentes, forçosos e continham uma pitada de algo que ele sabia que jamais encontraria no francês. A carícia encerrou-se, mas o louro manteve-se na mesma posição. Seu rosto estava corado e não era necessário ser o melhor dos observadores para notar a ereção na altura de seu estômago.

"Eu quero você... de novo." A voz de Jules soou baixa e as pontas de seus dedos percorreram os cabelos vermelhos.

Por um instante o Braço Direito conseguiu visualizar aquela cena. Ele pôde ver claramente o momento em que se levantaria daquela poltrona e jogaria o francês sobre a cama, retirando suas roupas às pressas entre beijos e apertões. Seus lábios desceriam pelo abdômen pálido e Mario dedicaria um longo tempo ao baixo ventre daquele homem, beijando aquela região e fazendo com que a doce voz ecoasse pelo quarto. _Eu o provocaria até que ele implorasse por isso, e então o possuiria com força durante o restante do dia e da noite. E iríamos para a França e eu passaria o restante da minha vida fazendo sexo com meu amante estrangeiro._

O problema é que ele não faria nada daquilo. O ruivo não dormiria com o louro, não abandonaria a Itália e muito menos deixaria os Cavallone. Aquele tipo de coisa jamais passou por sua mente e infelizmente — e por mais tentadora que fosse a oferta — o Braço Direito sabia que aquele beijo seria o máximo que os dois trocariam. Jules pareceu entender e sua testa pousou sobre o ombro de Mario. Foi somente nesse instante que as mãos do ruivo se soltaram dos braços do sofá, tocando as costas do louro. As palavras foram ditas baixas e em francês, porém, o Braço Direito entendeu a confissão perfeitamente. Um triste sorriso pintou seus lábios ao final, e que o fez pensar se sua vida não teria sido diferente, melhor, se ele, há dez anos, houvesse aceitado os sentimentos de Jules. _Nós nunca saberemos._

"Obrigado pelo café." Mario levantou-se da poltrona quando o francês ficou em pé. Não havia lágrimas no rosto do louro, apenas uma sutil tristeza.

"Eu ficarei por mais algumas semanas. Quando meu retorno estiver marcado eu entrarei em contato para que venha buscar o quadro."

"Você realmente vai deixá-lo exposto até o final?"

"Eu disse, não?" Jules esboçou o mesmo travesso meio sorriso. "Eu quero que vejam o que eu tive o prazer de possuir, mesmo que por pouco tempo."

O ruivo riu baixo e deixou o quarto de número 34 sem olhar para trás. O caminho foi feito devagar, no entanto, em nenhum momento ele fez qualquer menção de retornar. O céu estava claro e não havia mais como fugir de suas responsabilidades. _Pessoas estão morrendo, meu amante toma chá com a ex-noiva que o traiu e eu permiti que outra pessoa me beijasse. Eu amo minha vida! _O Braço Direito deu partida no carro, abrindo bem os vidros das janelas e soltando um longo suspiro. Ele tinha cerca de uma hora para passar consigo mesmo e, naquele momento, aquilo era tudo o que Mario menos queria.

**x**

A primeira coisa que ele notou ao entrar na mansão foi Catarina sentada no pé da longa escadaria.

A garota ergueu os olhos, contudo, permaneceu no mesmo lugar, assustada e séria. Naquele momento o ruivo soube que havia algo errado, e foi com esse sentimento que ele cortou o hall e se aproximou de sua companhia. Entretanto, muito antes de abrir a boca e indagar o que havia acontecido, os ouvidos do Braço Direito captaram os gritos. Catarina ergueu os olhos e apenas apontou para o lado direito. Mario afastou-se no mesmo instante, seguindo para a direção indicada e aumentando a velocidade dos passos ao notar que, quanto mais se aproximava do escritório, mais alta a voz de Ivan se tornava. _As paredes são grossas. Se eu estou ouvindo a voz é porque Ivan está fora de controle. _Nunca, em todos aqueles anos, o ruivo entrou em qualquer cômodo da casa sem ser anunciado. Seus dois toques eram sua marca registrada, todavia, naquela tarde ele não se importou. A larga porta de madeira escura foi empurrada e tudo o que aconteceu em seguida parecia ter saído de um pesadelo.

"EU DISSE PARA _VOCÊ_ IR _EMBORA_!"

A voz do moreno soava tão alta que por um momento o Braço Direito achou que estivesse entrado no lugar errado. Ivan Cavallone não gritava. Aquele homem era extremamente composto, e era a primeira vez que Mario ouvia aquele timbre. A pessoa a quem aqueles gritos eram direcionados estava de costas para o ruivo, mas ele pôde imaginar facilmente a expressão puramente branca no rosto do Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola. Nenhum deles, porém, pareceu notar que um terceiro elemento havia entrado no escritório.

"Eu não quero mais ver você! Eu quero que vá embora dessa casa e não retorne mais!"

Nada. O Inspetor permanecia imóvel.

O Chefe dos Cavallone passou as mãos pelos cabelos parando em frente ao amante. Seus olhos cor de mel tinham um brilho diferente, perigoso e inédito. Seus lábios estavam crispados em uma fina linha. _Quem é esse homem?_ Ivan levou a mão até o pescoço e puxou a corrente de ouro com força, retirando-a e deixando uma marca vermelha no local.

"É isso que te impede de ir embora? É essa porcaria de anel?" Corrente e anel foram jogados no fogo da lareira como um pedaço de papel que não tinha mais serventia. _Mas que diabos! _"Pronto! Nada mais te prende aqui, então _fora_! Eu não quero você um segundo a mais na _minha_ casa!"

O Braço Direito nunca achou que chegaria o dia em que precisaria tomar o partido de Alaudi. Se alguém lhe dissesse que chegaria o momento em que ele teria de estar _literalmente_ entre seu amigo e o louro, sua reação seria uma larga e sonora gargalhada. No entanto, foi exatamente o que aconteceu quando o moreno fez menção de agarrar o braço do Guardião da Nuvem. Mario, que permanecera imóvel durante todo o tempo, moveu-se em uma velocidade espantosa, empurrando o Inspetor de Polícia para o lado e segurando o Chefe dos Cavallone pelo pulso. Os dois amigos se olharam e naquele momento o ruivo entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Ivan puxou sua mão, oferecendo nada mais do que suas largas costas. O Braço Direito piscou, sabendo que teria de agir com rapidez. Seu corpo virou-se e pela primeira vez ele pôde ver Alaudi. O louro parecia tão chocado que Mario não soube exatamente o que fazer. O Guardião da Nuvem encarou as costas do moreno por um momento e, quando os olhos azuis se abaixaram, o ruivo decidiu que era hora de fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

"Eu não quero mais ver esse _homem_ nessa casa, Mario. A partir de hoje a propriedade está fechada para ele. Não o deixe mais entrar." A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone soou alta e pesada, contudo, ele não se virou.

"Sim."

A resposta foi dada sem muita importância. O Braço Direito fez sinal para que o Inspetor viesse com ele, e ambos deixaram o escritório lado a lado. Catarina não estava mais na escadaria, entretanto, havia uma infinidade de subordinados na entrada da mansão, todos surpresos e assustados.

"Marcos," Mario chamou o primeiro homem que apareceu em seu campo de visão, "siga-me com outro carro."

O veículo de Alaudi estava próximo, e o ruivo abriu a porta do passageiro, fazendo sinal para que ele entrasse. Antes que o louro pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, o Braço Direito deixou claro que o levaria até Roma. Todavia, não houve objeção. Na verdade, não houve... nada. O Guardião da Nuvem sentou-se no mais puro silêncio, virando o rosto para o seu lado da janela e permanecendo imóvel. Mario não se lembrava como havia dado a partida, e nem dos minutos que levou da mansão até o portão principal. Suas mãos tremiam e, durante os quarenta minutos que passou lado a lado com o Inspetor, nenhum deles disse nada. Aquela fora a viagem mais rápida e mais difícil que o ruivo já havia feito. A cena do escritório passava várias e várias vezes diante de seus olhos, misturando-se com a estrada. _Mas que diabos você fez, Ivan? Era isso o que você tinha em mente quando me pediu para buscá-lo? Idiota!_

O carro parou em frente à casa de Alaudi e ambos desceram no mesmo instante. O louro passou por ele, os olhos baixos e sem dizer nada. O Braço Direito precisou correr atrás do Guardião da Nuvem para entregar a chave do carro, e todo aquele estado letárgico o assustou. _Merda! Mil vezes merda!_ Mario chamou um dos homens que faziam a proteção daquela área, e deixou ordens explícitas para que ficassem de olho no Inspetor de Polícia. E, quando finalmente entrou no carro em que Marcos trouxera, o ruivo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

"Está tudo bem?" O homem perguntou sério.

"Apenas dirija, Marcos. Eu preciso chegar à mansão o mais rápido possível."

_Ele estava tremendo._ O Braço Direito permaneceu boa parte do caminho com os olhos fechados. Suas mãos estavam juntas e rentes ao peito, mas ele ainda podia sentir o pulso de Ivan tremendo quando ele o segurou. _Alaudi acreditou naquele teatro? Era isso o que você queria, não? Que ele acreditasse que você não tinha mais interesse? O quão tolo você consegue ser, Ivan?_ Mario levou a mão à testa, incrédulo. Era difícil para ele acreditar que seu amigo teve coragem de dizer aquelas coisas para o próprio amante. O ruivo sabia muito bem o quanto o moreno adorava aquele homem. _Eu sei que você quer protegê-lo e que se sente culpado por causa do ataque, mas isso?_ O Braço Direito sentiu-se inquieto ao avistar a entrada da propriedade. Ele queria descer e fazer o trajeto a pé, porém, sabia que seria impossível e aquilo só lhe roubaria um tempo que ele não tinha.

O carro mal havia parado ao lado do chafariz quando Mario desceu e subiu os degraus de mármore com uma pressa absurda. Suas pernas se moveram sem que ele percebesse e o ruivo correu pelo hall, ouvindo nada além do som de seus sapatos tocando o piso branco. A porta do escritório foi aberta e os olhos verdes se arregalaram. As cinco prateleiras de livros foram derrubadas e o chão estava coberto por grossas edições. A pesada mesa de madeira havia sido virada, as poltronas jogadas para um canto. Vasos foram derrubados, partes do tapete manchadas e a única coisa inteira parecia ser o grande quadro da Família que ficava pendurado em um local alto demais para as mãos destrutivas do Chefe dos Cavallone. _A Família sempre sobrevive. _O Braço Direito cruzou o escritório, pisando nos pouquíssimos espaços livres e aproximando-se da lareira. O fogo ainda queimava, então ele precisou da ajuda de um atiçador para retirar a pequena peça dourada que estava ao fundo. _Nenhum arranhão,_ Mario pensou ao colocar a corrente e o anel sobre o tapete. _Eu só não sei se a sua relação sairá intacta, Ivan._

_Continua..._


	8. VII

**VII**

**P**ode entrar," disse a voz atrás da porta de madeira escura para o homem de longos cabelos louros.

Dois toques. Dois toques que haviam sido herdados de seu irmão mais velho e que de certa forma foram adotados sistematicamente. Mario sempre dizia que o primeiro toque funcionava como cortesia, o segundo, um aviso. Durante anos aquele foi o sinal que Giuseppe dava quando parava em frente à porta do quarto de seu Chefe. A maçaneta dourada girou e o Braço Direito adentrou ao cômodo. As janelas estavam abertas e as cortinas azuis arrastadas e ajeitadas em extremidades opostas. O quarto estava frio e aparentemente o dono não estava visível.

"Francesco?" O louro olhou ao redor, encarando a porta do banheiro aberta.

"Aqui." A voz veio de dentro do closet. O gigantesco armário era embutido em uma porta próxima à parede e tinha o espaço de meio quarto. "Um segundo."

"Tome o seu tempo. Eu posso retornar mais tarde."

Giuseppe fez menção de se virar, mas o rapaz de cabelos castanhos surgiu em seu campo de visão. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone usava uma calça marrom e terminava de vestir uma camisa branca. Os olhos verdes se abaixaram e o Braço Direito virou o rosto discretamente para o outro lado, fingindo notar algo no papel de parede. _De novo. Isso também aconteceu ontem. _A parede do quarto do herdeiro era forrada de estampas cor vinho, o que dava ao cômodo um ar naturalmente escuro. _Ontem, quando entrei no quarto, ele vestia apenas a toalha ao redor da cintura. _Giuseppe fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Era difícil. Estava cada vez mais difícil lidar com aquilo.

"Meu pai já desceu?" A voz de Francesco havia se aproximado um pouco. _Ele caminhou até o espelho._ Embora estivesse de costas, o louro conhecia cada centímetro daquele quarto.

"Sim. Ele já tomou café e está no escritório."

"Você já tomou café, Peppe?"

"Sim, mas posso acompanhá-lo se desejar."

"Eu gostaria disso."

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos se aproximou e então o Braço Direito se virou. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone havia fechado a camisa, deixando dois botões abertos. Giuseppe ergueu a mão, fechando o segundo botão enquanto erguia uma das sobrancelhas. Os dedos correram pelos cabelos de sua companhia, ajeitando-os. O herdeiro tinha fios finos e eram fáceis de serem manuseados. Francesco ficou imóvel, de olhos fechados e um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Quando o momento terminou, o sorriso tornou-se largo.

"Obrigado." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos disse com amabilidade, segurando a mão direita do homem de longos cabelos louros e depositando um casto beijo na parte de cima. "Mas eu declinarei o café na mesa. Estou pensando em dar uma volta, você me faria companhia?"

"Mas você precisará levar algo para comer." O Braço Direito ponderou. Normalmente ele negaria aquele pedido, porém, a pessoa à sua frente vinha trabalhando duro nos últimos dias e um passeio matinal não faria mal a ninguém.

"Passaremos na cozinha. Avise às empregadas que não precisam arrumar a mesa." O futuro Chefe colocou as mãos na cintura. "Eu irei terminar de me arrumar e nos encontramos no jardim, está bem?"

Giuseppe fez uma discreta reverência antes de deixar o quarto. O dia estava bonito, com direito a um inusitado sol de final de inverno. A escadaria foi transposta com passos rápidos e o louro sorriu satisfeito ao entrar na sala de jantar e encontrar as empregadas, pois isso lhe pouparia tempo. O recado foi passado e ele seguiu direto à cozinha, pegando dois pedaços generosos de pães e lambuzando-os com um pouco de geleia de amora. Lorenzo reclamou, avisando que o herdeiro estava em fase de crescimento e precisava de refeições completas. O Braço Direito apenas se desculpou, concordando totalmente, no entanto, sentindo-se mal por não colocar em prática tal ensinamento. _Ele realmente está crescendo._ Giuseppe deu uma mordida em seu pão. _Ele já está alguns centímetros mais alto e me passará em pouco tempo. _Aquele pensamento o fez suspirar. Se já era difícil domar aquela pessoa na atual situação, quem dirá quando Francesco se tornar um ou até dois palmos mais alto.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos desceu minutos depois. O louro estava recostado ao chafariz, segurando o único pedaço de pão restante. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone vestia um colete marrom por cima da camisa branca e botas altas para poder caminhar na grama. O inverno estava se despedindo e isso significava que a neve derreteria e a terra se transformaria em lama, e isso era sinônimo de tombos, quedas e principalmente roupas sujas.

"Você não veio preparado." O herdeiro ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver que sua companhia vestia sapatos baixos.

"Podemos caminhar pelo estacionamento."

"Ou poderíamos ir até sua casa...?" Francesco deu uma larga mordida no pão.

A sugestão não fora de todo ruim e uma parte do Braço Direito aprovou totalmente aquela ideia. Contudo, aquela parte não deveria ser ouvida. Na verdade, ela nem ao menos deveria existir. Era perigosa e inconsequente. Possessiva e egoísta. _E é o único lado que ele jamais poderá conhecer._ Giuseppe mordeu o lábio inferior, juntando forças para dizer não. Teoricamente era um passeio de menos de vinte minutos de carro, entretanto, eles estariam sozinhos e o louro evitava aquelas situações sempre que surgiam. _Nós costumávamos fazer esses passeios quando ele era mais novo. Eu dirigia e Francesco ia ao meu lado, sorridente e animado. Eu sinto falta daqueles dias felizes._ A realidade, todavia, era diferente. _Não. A realidade é a mesma._ A pessoa à sua frente, comendo o pedaço de pão e olhando-o com olhos cor de mel que aguardavam ansiosamente a resposta positiva era a mesma. O Braço Direito havia mudado.

"Certo, vamos." A resposta foi dada sem nenhuma expressão. Por dentro seu coração sorria.

"Eu te amo, Peppe!"

As palavras foram seguidas por um rápido abraço, como sempre acontecia quando o rapaz estava contente. Giuseppe deu as costas, seguindo na direção do estacionamento e tentando esconder o sorriso que havia brotado em seus lábios ao ouvir aquela parte. O futuro Chefe havia adotado aquele hábito nos últimos meses. Sempre que o louro fazia ou dizia algo que lhe agradava, o herdeiro o abraçava ou dizia que o amava ou, como acontecera naquele instante, ambos. _Isso começou depois do Natal._ Lembrar-se daquela noite de Natal era uma constante na vida do Braço Direito. Ele não queria. Ele não _devia_ recordar-se daquilo, mas sua mente adorava pregar-lhe peças e, sempre que se pegava divagando, a cena do quarto retornava e Giuseppe se recordava do beijo. _Foi um bom beijo. Bagunçado, mas bom._ O homem de longos cabelos louros sorriu ao aproximar-se do carro, porém, afastou a expressão feliz no instante seguinte ao erguer o braço e chamar o subordinado que estava mais próximo. O homem correu até ele, fazendo uma polida reverência para ambos.

"Eu vou para minha casa buscar minhas botas. Se alguém perguntar diga que levei Francesco comigo." A seriedade que deixou aqueles lábios era estrangeira. O Braço Direito preferiria ter dado um aviso informal, no entanto, seu cargo não permitia certas liberdades.

"Entendido. Aproveite o passeio!"

Francesco acenou antes de entrar no carro. Giuseppe sentou-se no assento do motorista, dando partida e ajeitando o espelho retrovisor. O veículo deslizou pelo caminho de pedra batida, seguindo novamente até o chafariz, contudo, virando à direita. O caminho até sua casa era limpo e reto, e dali já era possível ver o sobrado ao longe. O dia claro ajudava e não havia nada que os impedisse de chegar ao destino então o louro sabia que teria alguns minutos a sós com seu Chefe.

"Obrigado pelo pão, estava delicioso." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos recostou-se melhor ao banco. Seus olhos encaravam a paisagem e ele sorria.

"Quando chegarmos eu preparei alguma coisa. Você precisa se alimentar direito."

"Eu quero chá de morangos."

"Você tomou isso ontem." O Braço Direito juntou as sobrancelhas.

"Eu sei, mas o _seu_ chá de morangos é o melhor. Eu poderia passar o resto da vida apenas bebendo isso."

Giuseppe permitiu-se um sorriso, apoiando o braço esquerdo na janela aberta. Estar ali, lado a lado com o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone, era muito mais do que ele poderia desejar. Depois da conversa que ambos tiveram no escritório, há cerca de um mês, tudo se tornou diferente. O herdeiro estava se esforçando para controlar sua personalidade e gênio. As discussões com Catarina não voltaram a ocorrer, embora o louro percebesse que Francesco ainda se sentia relutante em deixá-lo com a irmã. _Eu sempre estive ao seu lado, logo, é natural que ele se sinta possessivo._ O Braço Direito, entretanto, sabia que aquele ciúme era apenas momentâneo e não envolvia sentimentos reais. _No fundo ele me vê como um dos seus livros ou cavalos. Eu pertenço a ele, eu _sou_ dele. Todos temos ciúmes daquilo que é nosso. _Aquele pensamento não o incomodava mais, como um dia chegou a incomodar. Giuseppe já havia se conformado com certas coisas e isso incluía qualquer tipo de reciprocidade por parte do rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

O louro jamais se esqueceria do momento em que seu Chefe pediu-lhe um beijo de presente de Natal. O pedido soou tão absurdo que ele achou que estivesse sonhando. Quando percebeu que aquilo não era brincadeira, o Braço Direito precisou de alguns minutos para conseguir esboçar qualquer reação. _Eu deveria ter negado. O que eu fiz foi antiético e absurdo. _Giuseppe deixou que _aquela_ parte tomasse conta. Seus sentimentos jamais poderiam ser transmitidos e o louro se martirizou por semanas. Ele sabia que o pedido não fora feito devido a sentimentos ou qualquer emoção especial. O herdeiro era jovem e aquele gesto não passou de uma maneira de saciar sua curiosidade natural. _Ele queria que o primeiro beijo fosse com alguém que ele conhecesse e eu, ao invés de negá-lo, fui egoísta_. O beijo não foi o primeiro do Braço Direito, todavia, foi o mais doce e significativo que ele já trocara na vida. Aqueles rápidos segundos o fizeram sentir-se amado e querido e naquela noite ele não dormiu, encarando o teto e relembrando a cena várias vezes. Ele amava Francesco. Ele sempre amou e sempre amaria aquela pessoa.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos riu ao seu lado e Giuseppe saiu de seus devaneios para encará-lo. O futuro Chefe olhava pela janela, admirando o entorno e provavelmente perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. _Eu desejaria que fosse comigo,_ o louro voltou a encarar o caminho que tinha pela frente, sentindo-se amargamente esperançoso, _eu desejaria que ele estivesse pensando em mim._ Aquela esperança, porém, era impossível e intangível. O herdeiro estava completamente fora de suas mãos, uma distância que jamais diminuiria. _A cada dia ele está mais e mais longe e chegará um momento em que eu provavelmente não conseguirei mais vê-lo. _O Braço Direito aumentou a velocidade e tornou-se sério.

O sobrado estava vazio quando os dois entraram. O ruivo estava na mansão desde muito cedo, portanto, ambos teriam a casa somente para eles. Francesco entrou, pedindo licença e parando e esperando um dos donos da casa juntar-se a ele. Ambos adentraram e viraram à direita, seguindo até a cozinha. A janela foi aberta, fazendo com que o ar entrasse. Giuseppe pegou a chaleira e a encheu de água, aproximando-se do local em que ficava a madeira e separando alguns pedaços que pareciam prontos para uso.

"Eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa?"

"Não, não, eu tenho tudo aqui." O louro abriu o compartimento no fogão, depositando a lenha. Uma pequena quantidade de líquido inflamável foi despejada e, quando o fósforo foi riscado, o fogo queimou automaticamente.

"Não consigo imaginar Mario cortando lenha." O rapaz sentou-se em uma cadeira ao redor da pequenina mesa da cozinha. Ela era simples e básica e servia para degustar refeições rápidas. A grande mesa estava localizada na sala de jantar.

"Isso é porque ele não corta lenha." O Braço Direito riu. Abrindo um dos armários e pegando o pote com as folhas para o chá de morangos. "Nós trazemos da mansão. Ela já está cortada, mas saiba que Mario é extremamente mortal com um machado nas mãos."

"Eu me lembrarei disso." O futuro Chefe ficou estranhamente sério e pensativo.

"Eu tenho alguns biscoitos, quer?"

O pote de biscoitos estava na metade e o herdeiro dos Cavallone não perdeu tempo em se servir de vários. A água esquentou rapidamente e Giuseppe encheu duas xícaras antes de se sentar para fazer companhia a Francesco. Aquilo estava longe de um café da manhã decente, no entanto, era melhor do que uma simples fatia de pão com geleia. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos não pareceu se importar e a felicidade ainda estava estampada em seus belos olhos cor de mel.

"Alguma notícia de Alaudi?" O futuro Chefe perguntou após dar um longo gole em sua xícara.

"Da última vez que falei com Giulio ele disse que Alaudi está bem." _E isso aconteceu há uma semana. _"Se você quiser escrever alguma coisa eu posso enviar."

"Eu não quero escrever nada, eu quero _vê-lo_." Havia uma genuína irritação naquele tom de voz, que não passou despercebida.

_Ele está bravo,_ o louro tentou pensar em algo reconfortante ou otimista para dizer, contudo, não havia nada. A situação era séria o bastante e não existia frase feita ou palavra bonita que pudesse amaciar o que a pessoa à sua frente pudesse sentir. _Eu gostaria de poder ajudar, mas tudo o que posso fazer é ir duas vezes por semana a Roma falar com Giulio._ Mario e o Vice-Inspetor não estavam em bons termos, então ficou a cargo do Braço Direito receber notícias. Esses passeios eram feitos em segredo, claro. Há três semanas Ivan reuniu os filhos, além dele e Mario, e comunicou que Alaudi não fazia mais parte da família e que provavelmente não voltaria a aparecer.

Nenhum dos presentes pareceu surpreso. Giuseppe soube através do irmão sobre a briga, e sua reação foi um automático menear de cabeça. O ruivo e o Guardião da Nuvem não se gostavam, logo, o louro imaginou que, para o seu irmão, não faria diferença se o Inspetor era ou não parte da família. Entretanto, quando ouviu aquela notícia, os olhos verdes foram automaticamente para as duas pessoas mais jovens da casa. O herdeiro tinha um semblante pesado, todavia, Catarina parecia alheia ao que acontecia. Francesco questionou o pai e quase chegou a erguer o tom de voz, mas o argumento morreu quando Ivan deixou claro que aquela havia sido a _sua_ escolha. _Ele entendeu. Francesco entendeu porque o pai fez aquilo, por isso ele se calou. _A ruiva, porém, permaneceu em silêncio e apenas abriu a boca para perguntar se poderia ir para o seu quarto.

A garota não foi a mesma após aquela conversa e todos na casa notaram, principalmente o pai. Catarina passava mais tempo em seu quarto e não acordava tão cedo. Suas lições continuaram e o Braço Direito assumiu o lugar de Alaudi. Por várias vezes ele questionou a pequena, tentando incitá-la a se abrir um pouco e com isso, quem sabe, fazê-la entender que a decisão não havia sido tomada com um sorriso no rosto e que Ivan era aquele que mais sofria. Porém, a ruiva não oferecia nenhum momento de deslize e quando tentava tocar no assunto a resposta era sempre um sorriso vago e um breve "Eu sei, Peppe," dito com olhos sem vida e um desânimo que não combinava com sua personalidade. _Eu queria que tudo isso terminasse logo. Eu queria que tudo voltasse ao normal._

Pensamento positivo nunca foi o forte de Giuseppe e ele estava tendo trabalho em assumir a posição otimista. Se na Família a situação estava ruim, o mesmo poderia ser dito sobre a situação _fora_ dela. Os encontros com Giulio eram breves e geralmente feitos em lugares estrategicamente escondidos. Na semana anterior eles se encontraram em um Hotel noturno e o louro esteve tão perturbado por estar ali, com o amante de seu irmão, que a conversa durou menos de dez minutos. Nesse meio tempo ele soube que o Guardião da Nuvem estava se afundando em trabalho, no entanto, que era clara a maneira como ele não se sentia confortável com o que havia acontecido. Contudo, a parte realmente difícil foi quando o moreno perguntou sobre Mario. O Braço Direito sentiu-se mal por não ter nada positivo a dizer. A única vez que questionou o irmão sobre o assunto, o ruivo lhe lançou um olhar pesado e pediu gentilmente que ele não voltasse a falar sobre aquilo. O Vice-Inspetor, entretanto, apesar de sério e discreto, parecia realmente preocupado e ansioso por qualquer notícia sobre seu amante. _É uma pena que eu não tenha nada de bom para dizer a ninguém. No final, o que eu posso fazer?_

As xícaras se tornaram vazias e os biscoitos satisfizeram o propósito de alimentá-los, pelo menos por algum tempo. Giuseppe lavou a louça rapidamente, enquanto o rapaz se prontificou a apagar o fogo. O louro teria sugerido que eles retornassem, todavia, o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone disse que gostaria de passar mais tempo ali.

"Não há nada para fazer aqui, Chefe."

"Nós podemos caminhar, não? Você troca os seus belos sapatos por um par de botas e andamos pela propriedade."

"Apenas por um momento, está bem?"

O Braço Direito subiu para o quarto, tempo suficiente para trocar os sapatos. Sua companhia o esperava na entrada da casa com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Giuseppe retirou o terno e os dois deram a volta pelo sobrado, seguindo em linha reta. A propriedade era vasta, e eles jamais conseguiriam percorrê-la a pé, mas era possível distrair-se um pouco. As árvores serviam como fonte de sombra e frescor, porém, apesar de o Sol brilhar no céu, a temperatura estava agradável. O herdeiro e o louro caminhavam lado a lado, sem pressa ou preocupação, pelo menos naquele momento. Francesco mencionou as aulas e questionou se haveria alguma viagem marcada para as próximas semanas.

"Enquanto não descobrirmos quem está por trás dos ataques não poderemos deixar o país." Giuseppe encarou o horizonte.

"Mas nós sabemos que quem feriu Alaudi foi o próprio Chefe, não?" Aquele comentário fez o louro engolir seco. Ivan havia compartilhado a verdade com o filho, no entanto, o Braço Direito ainda se sentia desconfortável com certas coisas. Se fosse possível, ele protegeria aquela pessoa de tudo o que fosse ruim no mundo. "Só precisamos descobrir a mando de quem."

_Ou talvez não haja mais ninguém._ Mario mencionara há dois dias que algo dentro dele dizia que talvez eles estivessem andando em círculo. _Ele acha que não existe mais ninguém. Que tudo foi orquestrado pelo Chefe Principal._ O ruivo ainda não compartilhara com ninguém aquela opinião, e não seria Giuseppe quem o faria. _Nas últimas semanas todas as nossas refeições são feitas ao redor desse assunto. Eu não lembro a última vez que sentamos e rimos ou ficamos em silêncio. Eu sinto falta do meu _irmão_._ _Do homem que sempre tinha alguma história tola para contar sobre Giulio_. O louro não fazia ideia do motivo por trás da briga entre os dois, contudo, imaginou que era algo sério o suficiente para fazer com que o Braço Direito de Ivan não quisesse sequer ouvir o nome do moreno em suas conversas.

"Peppe!" A voz do futuro Chefe o fez piscar, como se acordasse de um sonho. Ele estivera tão concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos que não ouvira. "Onde você está?"

"A-Aqui." O Braço Direito não compreendia.

"Não, não está." O herdeiro tornou-se sério.

"Desculpe, eu estava pensando em Mario."

"Ele ainda não fez as pazes com Giulio?" A resposta foi um menear negativo de cabeça. "Você gosta de Giulio, Peppe?"

"Sim." Giuseppe sorriu. O Vice-Inspetor havia se tornado parte da família. "Como um irmão mais velho."

"Hmm..." Francesco pareceu pensativo. "Diga, hipoteticamente falando, claro... se você fosse uma garota, Giulio seria o namorado perfeito?"

"De onde você tirou isso, Francesco?" O louro riu, sem entender. Há alguns dias o rapaz de cabelos castanhos o surpreendia com aquele tipo de questão. _Na segunda-feira ele perguntou se o pai era o exemplo de "melhor marido do mundo"._

"Eu estou somente curioso, responda! Se você fosse uma garota e pudesse descrever o amante perfeito como ele seria?"

"Bem..." O Braço Direito cruzou os braços e fingiu pensar. A resposta estava literalmente ao seu lado, entretanto, ele não ousaria dizê-la. _É você. Com todos os defeitos e qualidades. Sendo ou não uma garota, você é perfeito para mim. _Giuseppe sentia-se mal por não poder dizer a verdade. _Eu não posso dizer diretamente, mas ele pediu minha opinião, não?_ "Alguém que seja forte, não no sentido físico, mas com caráter e personalidade. Gentil, quando necessário, porém, firme e sério quando a situação exigir uma posição certa." O louro pegou-se sorrindo. Ele poderia passar o dia descrevendo sua companhia. "Mas no fundo o que importaria é como essa pessoa me faria sentir. Ela poderia ter um milhão de defeitos, um milhão de qualidades, e não fazer meu coração bater mais rápido."

"Você já encontrou alguém assim?" A voz veio de longe e o Braço Direito parou de andar, notando que sua companhia estava um pouco atrás. "Você já encontrou alguém que faz seu coração bater mais rápido?"

Giuseppe engoliu seco. Eram em situações como aquela que ele se arrependia de ter beijado seu Chefe na noite de Natal. Até aquela noite ele não sabia a textura daqueles lábios ou a maneira gentil, mas forçosa, com que o herdeiro movia sua língua. Aquele beijo despertou algo dentro dele, um sentimento que estivera escondido durante todos aqueles anos e que deveria ter permanecido omitido. No momento em que o louro deixou de enxergar Francesco como uma criança tudo mudou. Enquanto o rapaz de cabelos castanhos era um garoto, o Braço Direito conseguiu ignorar seus próprios sentimentos. Todavia, quando ele foi forçado a enxergar, Giuseppe teve certeza de que as coisas jamais seriam as mesmas.

Os olhos verdes se abaixaram e o louro esboçou um triste sorriso.

"Vamos retornar?"

O Braço Direito se aproximou, porém, seus olhos não encararam os olhos cor de mel e seu coração havia se tornado apertado. O futuro Chefe virou-se e postou-se ao seu lado, andando no mesmo ritmo. A volta, no entanto, não foi feita com o mesmo entusiasmo. O silêncio que os envolveu foi doloroso e a cada passo Giuseppe enxugava as lágrimas que não escorriam por seu belo rosto. Felizmente ele se tornara excelente na arte de omitir seus sentimentos.

**x**

O retorno à mansão foi feito basicamente em silêncio. O homem de longos cabelos louros tentou iniciar duas vezes algum tipo de conversa, contudo, seu interlocutor se mostrou resistente às suas tentativas. O herdeiro não o destratou ou respondeu atravessado, pelo contrário, apenas parecia distante e estranhamente pensativo. Os olhos cor de mel fitavam a paisagem, como se vissem muito além do largo gramado úmido devido à neve derretida. Quando notava que seu Braço Direito tentava conversar, Francesco respondia algo vago e logo voltava ao seu estado calado. Em determinado momento Giuseppe achou melhor ficar quieto e nos minutos restantes o único som entre eles foi o barulho do motor do carro.

O veículo parou na frente da mansão, e foi exatamente ali que o louro soube que eles teriam companhia. Geralmente ele deixaria o rapaz na entrada e então dirigiria até o estacionamento, retornando minutos depois. Entretanto, muito antes de parar o carro, o Braço Direito soube que precisaria abrir uma exceção. Os dois desceram e Giuseppe fez sinal para um dos subordinados, pedindo que ele guardasse o carro. _De novo. É a terceira vez esta semana._ Os olhos verdes se abaixaram e o louro seguiu atrás do futuro Chefe dos Cavallone. Ambos entraram na mansão e então o silêncio foi quebrado, todavia, infelizmente, a voz animada e contente não foi direcionada a ele.

A garota estava no meio do hall e conversava com Ivan.

Mario estava ao lado e o olhar do ruivo incomodou muito mais do que a estranha presença. O herdeiro apertou o passo, aproximando-se de sua convidada e fazendo uma polida reverência antes de segurar a pequena mão direita, depositando um gentil beijo. A garota riu baixo, meneando a cabeça e desejando um bom dia. O Braço Direito balançou a cabeça e sorriu contido, sem saber o que realmente expressar. Ele nunca sabia. Todas as vezes que aquela pessoa aparecia na casa era como se de repente Giuseppe esquecesse suas cortesias e modos.

Clara Allegria frequentava a mesma escola que Francesco, embora em outra turma, uma somente para garotas. Seu pai era um dos pequenos Chefes de Roma e foi através dessa conexão que os dois se conheceram. Desde então, há quase um ano, a garota passou a frequentar à mansão. As visitas eram primeiramente esporádicas, mas, desde o início dos atentados aos Chefes Mafiosos, Clara passou a visitar o rapaz quase semanalmente. Na semana anterior os dois, além de Enrico, voltaram juntos da escola e passaram a tarde debruçados sobre livros na biblioteca. A garota era gentil e educada, altura mediana e aparentava ter seus reais 15 anos. Os cabelos eram longos e castanhos, presos em uma longa e delicada trança; os olhos azuis e os traços belos e delicados. Clara provavelmente conquistou a atenção do futuro Chefe por não ser como a grande maioria das jovens que frequentavam a mansão. Durante todas as vezes que teve a chance de observar, o louro não se recordava de tê-la ouvido falar sobre romances, vestidos ou as tais _bobagens_ que o herdeiro tanto detestava. Naquela manhã, em especial, a garota vestia um simples vestido rosado, bordado nas pontas e incrivelmente discreto. Não havia sapatilhas, mas sim duas botas escuras, o que fez com que o Braço Direito deduzisse que ela estava ali para um passeio.

"Desculpe por aparecer sem avisar, mas a manhã estava tão bonita que achei um desperdício permanecer na cidade." A voz de Clara era baixa, mas audível.

"Não se desculpe. Eu vejo que veio preparada." Francesco apontou para as botas. "O que acha de darmos um passeio? Podemos ir até a casa de Enrico."

"Eu gosto da ideia." A garota sorriu. "Onde está Catarina? Nós poderíamos levá-la também."

"Catarina não está muito disposta." Ivan respondeu com um breve meio sorriso. _Ela provavelmente já foi convidada e se recusou a descer._

"Entendo." Clara parecia genuinamente preocupada.

"Vamos?" O rapaz de cabelos castanhos colocou as mãos na cintura e sorriu animado. "Mas é bom que esteja preparada, porque eu não vou carregá-la se você se cansar."

"Da última vez foi _você_ quem se cansou." A garota riu baixo.

Giuseppe deu um passo à frente, pronto para seguir atrás dos dois jovens, porém, o futuro Chefe ergueu a mão direita e balançou a cabeça em negativo.

"Eu estarei bem, Giuseppe." A ordem foi dada com um meio sorriso e o herdeiro deu as costas, deixando a mansão ao lado de sua companhia.

O homem de cabelos louros fez uma breve referência, sentindo a garganta apertada. Ele não sabia qual situação era pior: quando precisava estar ao lado de Francesco, ouvindo e observando a pessoa que ele amava passeando de braço dado com outra; ou aqueles momentos em que ele _não_ estava presente e tudo o que restava fazer era esperar e tentar sobreviver às travessuras mentais que sua imaginação lhe pregava. Em ambos os casos o Braço Direito sabia que não tinha direito algum a se chatear ou ficar enciumado. Não importava quantas vezes seu peito se tornasse apertado, fosse com um sorriso visto ou uma risada ouvida, de nada adiantaria nutrir aqueles sentimentos negativos. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos estava muito alto para ser tocado por suas mãos.

"A garota sabe?" A voz de Mario trouxe Giuseppe de volta a realidade. Ele se esquecera de que não estava sozinho.

"Acredito que não." Ivan coçou a nuca, visivelmente desconcertado. "A mensagem veio junto com o motorista. Acredito que a garota é ignorante quanto às intenções do pai."

"E você? Permanecerá ignorante?" O ruivo questionou de maneira afiada. O moreno apenas suspirou.

"Eu comunicarei Francesco, mas não o forçarei a decidir nada." O Chefe dos Cavallone encarava a entrada da mansão, por onde o filho havia saído.

"Perdoe-me, mas o que está acontecendo?" O louro tentou forçar um meio sorriso, no entanto, ele apenas tremeu em seus lábios.

"O pai da garota quer noivá-la com Francis." Foi Mario quem respondeu. Havia um estranho contentamento em sua voz, contudo, foram os olhos verdes que denunciaram as reais intenções. Intimamente ele sorria. "O motorista entregou a mensagem a Ivan."

"Entendo." O Braço Direito encarou o moreno, esperando uma resposta um pouco mais concreta. "Francesco ainda é uma criança, não? Casamentos soam... adulto demais."

"Eu penso o mesmo." O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu. "Mas aos olhos dos pais os filhos sempre serão crianças, portanto, acredito que minha opinião não mereça peso. Para ser sincero, eu gostaria de esperar mais uns dois ou três anos até sugerir tal coisa, mas deixarei nas mãos de Francis a decisão. Se ele estiver inclinado em aceitar Clara o casamento seria uma mera formalidade."

"Vocês são os únicos que veem o rapaz como criança." O ruivo respondeu sério. "Até onde eu sei, eles podem ser namorados e não fazemos ideia."

"Eles _não_ são namorados." Giuseppe respondeu no mesmo instante, lançando ao irmão um olhar pesado. _Eu estive em quase todos os passeios em que eles fizeram. Isso jamais foi mencionado._ "E desculpe, Mario, mas acredito que depois de Ivan e Alaudi eu sou a próxima pessoa a falar sobre Francesco."

O louro havia se esquecido totalmente do Guardião da Nuvem. Ivan tornou-se sério e mentalmente o Braço Direito se desculpou por ter mencionado o Inspetor de Polícia, entretanto, ele não ouviria certas coisas calado. Mario o encarou surpreso, todavia, sua expressão logo se tornou taciturna. O moreno pediu licença, avisando que estaria no escritório e deixando os dois irmãos no hall. O ruivo esperou o Chefe desaparecer de vista para se virar e erguer uma sobrancelha.

"Você tem ideia do que acabou de fazer?"

"Eu sinto muito. Eu esqueci completamente a situação." Giuseppe não desviou os olhos. Ele sabia que o assunto principal não era aquele.

"Preste atenção às suas palavras da próxima vez. Eu venho fazendo o impossível para Ivan se esquecer desse assunto e não preciso que ele seja lembrado porque meu _irmãozinho_ decidiu ter ciúme do Chefe."

"Perdoe-me, mas não sei do que você está falando." O louro respondeu inexpressivo. Eles já haviam dançado aquela música e ele se lembrava muito bem dos passos. "Minha opinião sobre o casamento não tem relação com nenhum sentimento pessoal."

"É mesmo?" Mario cantou as palavras.

"Sim, na verdade, _irmão_, eu fico surpreso por ver você incitar tal coisa quando temos assuntos muito mais urgentes para resolver. Nunca pensei que relacionamentos se tornariam o foco principal de suas preocupações." As palavras saíram rápidas, sem que o Braço Direito pudesse pensar realmente no que dizia. Ele estava frustrado e chateado e enciumado e ouvir do ruivo aqueles absurdos não ajudava sua situação.

Mario calou-se e estudou o irmão por alguns segundos. O que ele viu, através dos grandes olhos verdes, Giuseppe jamais saberia. Porém, foi suficiente para encerrar o assunto. O ruivo pediu licença e seguiu por onde seu Chefe havia ido, mas não sem antes pedir que o herdeiro fosse avisado que deveria ir conversar com Ivan quando retornasse. O homem de cabelos louros respondeu com uma reverência, suspirando longamente quando notou que estava sozinho. _Depois que tudo for resolvido, o que acontecerá?_ O Braço Direito mordeu o lábio inferior. _Eu disse que era contra, pois a situação é séria e exige que pensemos com calma. No entanto, o que acontecerá quando tudo retornar ao seu devido lugar?_ A simples menção de que o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone poderia aceitar aquela proposta fez Giuseppe tremer. O silêncio do hall só serviu para lembrá-lo de que ele estava sozinho e o louro virou-se e seguiu na direção da porta. A claridade do dia acertou seu rosto e ele respirou fundo. A vida estava acontecendo rápida demais.

**x**

Francesco retornou antes do almoço e sem sua companhia. Clara despediu-se no chafariz, e o rapaz acenou até que o carro sumisse de vista. O Braço Direito esteve na pequenina escadaria de mármore, observando, contudo, sem saber ao certo o que sentir e muito menos o que fazer. O futuro Chefe o avistou, esboçando um meio sorriso e aproximando-se.

"Como foi o passeio, Chefe?"

"Agradável." O herdeiro respondeu enquanto entravam na mansão.

"Fico feliz em ouvir, mas preciso informá-lo de que seu pai gostaria que fosse ao escritório. Ele está te esperando."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" A expressão tranquila tornou-se séria. Os olhos cor de mel automaticamente fitaram o segundo andar. "Catarina está bem? Alaudi?"

"S-Sim." Giuseppe sentiu-se perdido. "Não é relacionado à Catarina ou Alaudi."

Um suspiro aliviado escapou por entre os lábios de Francesco e ele meneou a cabeça em positivo e seguiu na direção do escritório. O louro abaixou os olhos, percebendo que não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer. Seus pés seguiram até a escadaria e o Braço Direito se viu subindo os longos degraus e parando em frente ao quarto de Catarina. Duas baixas batidas soaram contra a madeira e em alguns segundos um rosto infantil e pintado de sardas surgiu em uma pequenina fenda.

"Desculpe incomodá-la." Giuseppe esforçou-se para sorrir. "Eu vim chamá-la para almoçar."

"Obrigada, Peppe." A garota esboçou um meio sorriso. "Eu vou arrumar algumas coisas e descerei."

"Precisa de ajuda?"

"Não, obrigada."

A porta foi fechada depois de outro sorriso e o louro retornou ao estado letárgico. Suas mãos tremiam um pouco e seu coração batia rápido, incerto e temeroso. O Braço Direito viu-se descendo as escadas e retornando ao hall apenas para iniciar uma estranha e suspeita caminhada pela casa. _Eu estou ansioso,_ Giuseppe engoliu seco ao passar pela segunda vez em frente ao escritório. A porta estava fechada e as paredes eram grossas, então nenhum som era ouvido. E, quando não havia para onde ir, ele simplesmente recostou-se a um dos pilares que ficavam no hall, cruzando os braços e decidindo esperar pacientemente a conversar terminar. Independente do resultado o louro saberia, logo, não havia motivos para nervosismos gratuitos. A realidade, claro, era bem diferente e durante os dez minutos que permaneceu ali o Braço Direito não soube dizer como foi capaz de manter a sanidade.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos deixou o escritório e Giuseppe desencostou-se do pilar. Os dois se olharam e por um momento ele achou ter visto uma pitada de tristeza nos olhos cor de mel. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone cruzou o hall, seguindo pela escadaria e fazendo com que o louro se movesse. Seu coração batia rápido e ele estava curioso demais para esperar que o assunto fosse mencionado displicentemente.

"Você sabia qual seria o assunto da conversa?" O herdeiro mencionou na metade do caminho.

"Sim." O Braço Direito respondeu prontamente.

"Meu pai disse que você é contra a ideia." Francesco abriu a porta do quarto e a deixou aberta, mostrando que sua companhia poderia entrar. Quando Giuseppe colocou-se dentro do cômodo, o rapaz virou-se e o encarou sério. "Por quê? Eu quero saber o motivo."

O louro sabia que poderia dizer qualquer coisa menos a verdade. Bem, _quase_ toda a verdade. Expor seus sentimentos estava fora de cogitação, entretanto, a parte em que ele achava desnecessário tratar do assunto enquanto pessoas caiam mortas como moscas era real. O Braço Direito não mentira para seu irmão. Ele realmente achava que outros assuntos mereciam mais relevância do que casamentos, todavia, aquela era uma meia verdade. E, infelizmente, era tudo o que a pessoa à sua frente receberia.

"Eu não acho que o momento é oportuno. Estamos lidando com uma ameaça invisível e depois que Alaudi foi atacado sabemos que a polícia está envolvida." Giuseppe respondeu como se houvesse ensaiado. "Alaudi foi atacado a mando do próprio Chefe, e não vejo como um casamento pode ser mais relevante do que descobrir quem tentou feri-lo e matou todas aquelas pessoas."

"Entendo." O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone manteve a expressão séria. "Então você está me dizendo que no momento meu casamento seria equivocado, mas quando tudo for resolvido não haverá problema, certo?"

_Não. Eu nunca diria isso._ O louro engoliu seco. Aquilo seria difícil. Imaginar aquela conversa acontecendo em sua mente era diferente de ter de mentir diretamente para a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. _Eu jamais diria para você se envolver com ninguém._ O pensamento egoísta quase o fez sorrir, mas o Braço Direito permaneceu inexpressivo. Não havia nada o que ser dito, portanto ele apenas meneou a cabeça.

"A decisão é sua Francesco. Eu estarei ao seu lado independente de qual seja."

"Obrigado." O agradecimento deixou os lábios do herdeiro, porém, não condizia com o triste brilho em seus olhos. "Meu pai disse que eu devo pensar a respeito, mas eu já tomei a minha decisão."

"M-Mesmo?" Giuseppe não sabia se sua companhia conseguia ouvir a maneira como seu coração batia rápida e dolorosa. O louro deu um passo à frente, sentindo que muito dependia daquela resposta.

"Eu decidi aceitar o noivado." Francesco esboçou um meio sorriso. "Meu pai disse que profissionalmente falando é uma ótima união."

Em todos aqueles 26 anos aquela seria a primeira vez que o Braço Direito não tinha ideia do que dizer ao rapaz de cabelos castanhos. _Quando ele me perguntou, há bastante tempo, de onde vinham os bebês eu tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua. Quando ele me questionou se a mãe estava no Céu eu também soube o que responder. Porém, agora... _Giuseppe tinha conhecimento que deveria felicitá-lo, mas ele sabia que aquilo seria impossível. A menção de que o futuro Chefe pudesse casar-se já havia passado por sua mente, então o pensamento não era inédito. No entanto, em todos os seus ensaios mentais ele não achou que seu peito fosse doer tanto quanto doía. Sua garganta fechou-se e o louro imaginou como seria ter de encontrar a pessoa que ele amava ao lado de outra. Como seria observar os dois descendo a longa escadaria, de mãos dadas e sorrisos tolos, deixando o quarto, a cama e as horas de amor que passaram naquele cômodo? Como suportar, respirar e viver, sabendo que a pessoa que ele amava estava feliz ao lado de outra?

O Braço Direito não tinha respostas, apenas dúvidas e tolas ansiedades. _Eu sempre soube que este dia chegaria, mas a realidade é um pouco mais cruel do que eu imaginava._ Giuseppe esboçou o melhor sorriso que conseguiu e pediu licença. O herdeiro fez sinal para que ele saísse e o louro não perdeu tempo. O corredor estava silencioso e vazio, contudo, ele não teria visto ou ouvido ninguém. O Braço Direito não se recordava se encontrara algum subordinado enquanto descia as escadas e deixava a mansão. Seus passos o levaram até o carro e foi ali, no pequeno espaço, que Giuseppe conseguiu finalmente respirar. As costas escorregaram pelo banco e os olhos verdes se fecharam. O louro sentia-se absurdamente cansado e a pior parte era saber que aquela sensação não passaria.

**x**

Ele tentou três vezes pedir dispensa do jantar, entretanto, Mario não deu atenção.

O Braço Direito alegou que não tinha fome, estava cansado e indisposto, todavia, o irmão mais velho simplesmente o olhou e meneou a cabeça em negativo. _"Coma alguma coisa e depois vá para casa se desejar, mas a mansão já está triste o bastante e quanto menos pessoas à mesa, pior". _Giuseppe sabia que o ruivo estava certo, mas a última coisa que ele queria era permanecer além do necessário ao lado de Francesco. _Já faz dois dias, mas é como se ele houvesse me dito aquilo há cinco minutos. _O louro sentou-se à mesa e seus olhos verdes automaticamente encararam o prato vazio, impossibilitados de se erguerem. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos estava sentado à sua frente, e daquele ângulo o Braço Direito podia sentir o olhar, porém, nada no mundo o faria retribuir.

Desde a conversa que tiveram no quarto, Giuseppe evitava o próprio Chefe sempre que possível. Graças às próprias palavras do herdeiro, o louro tinha livre acesso e não precisava ficar na mansão durante todo o tempo. Ele utilizou a situação ao seu favor, permanecendo cerca de uma ou duas horas diárias e depois retornando para a sua própria casa, onde seu tempo era passado com livros e pensamentos pessimistas e tristes. _Eu preciso esconder melhor meus sentimentos, _o Braço Direito esperou a sua vez de se servir. _Mario me perguntou várias vezes se alguma coisa havia acontecido e em breve outras pessoas irão notar. Eu preciso me policiar. _Os olhos de Giuseppe se ergueram, fitando o lugar vago ao lado de seu Chefe._ Ela não desceu novamente._

Aquela era a segunda noite consecutiva que Catarina não aparecia para o jantar. Na noite anterior a garota se recusou a deixar o quarto, e quando Ivan subiu os dois discutiram e aparentemente ela havia sido colocada de castigo... de novo. O louro tentou conversar com a pequena, no entanto, até mesmo ele teve dificuldades. Catarina ouvia, contudo, não parecia _realmente_ escutar. Suas respostas eram vagas e, o tempo que passou em seu quarto, a ruiva permaneceu sentada próxima à janela, perguntando sobre o tamanho da propriedade e cavalos e o clima. _A pior parte foi quando Mario sugeriu que talvez ela devesse visitar Alaudi. Há tempos eu não via Ivan tão irritado. O_ moreno declinou a ideia e ele e o ruivo discutiram um pouco, entretanto, logo estavam dividindo uma garrafa de vinho no escritório. Desde que o Guardião da Nuvem deixou a mansão, Mario basicamente morava na casa, fazendo com que o Braço Direito retornasse sozinho todas as noites. _Eu prefiro assim. Pelo menos por enquanto eu quero ter tempo e privacidade para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem._

"Molho?"

A voz veio da frente e foi impossível para Giuseppe ignorá-la. Francesco segurava a molheira, um sorriso tímido nos lábios e brilhantes olhos cor de mel. O louro, todavia, permaneceu irredutível. Sua cabeça meneou em negativo e ele abaixou os olhos, começando a comer sua salada. _Eu preciso me acostumar a manter certa distância. Sorrisos e gracejos não me levarão a lugar algum. O quanto antes eu aprender a ser somente um empregado, mais rápido esses sentimentos irão desaparecer. _Aquela ideia surgira quando o Braço Direito deixara o quarto do rapaz de cabelos castanhos, há dois dias. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer além de seguir em frente e esquecer aquele amor impossível e improvável. _Muito em breve ele começará a cortejar a garota e eu não sou uma daquelas pessoas que apreciam sofrimento gratuito. Quando isso acontecer eu deixarei claro que não tenho intenção de seguir como babá._

A firmeza, porém, era o ponto fraco daquela decisão e basicamente o motivo que fazia com que ele ainda ponderasse se aquela era a melhor saída. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone o havia questionado naquela manhã sobre a mudança repentina, perguntando se era causada pela decisão sobre a futura-pseudo-noiva. _Ele estava sorrindo. Provavelmente deve ter ficado triste por eu não consegui sorrir ou felicitá-lo._ Giuseppe então esboçou um forçado sorriso e apenas disse que estava cansado. A congratulação, no entanto, não aconteceu. Desejar felicidades estava além de suas capacidades.

O jantar corria parcialmente silencioso.

Mario e Ivan comentavam alguma coisa sobre os próximos dias, enquanto o herdeiro permanecia em silêncio. Vez ou outra o louro se sentia observado, mas em nenhum momento seus olhares se encontraram. A refeição estava na metade quando a porta da sala de jantar foi aberta com violência. Todos os presentes ergueram os rostos e ambos os Braços Direitos ficaram em pé e sacaram as armas por mero reflexo. O subordinado ergueu as mãos, mostrando que era da Família e Giuseppe juntou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Todos estavam à flor da pele nos últimos dias e qualquer movimento brusco o fazia reagir por puro instinto.

"Chefe, algo aconteceu com a pequena! Por favor, venha. Eles não sabem o que fazer."

Ivan jogou-se da cadeira e saiu tão rapidamente da sala de jantar que o louro não teve tempo de pensar. A arma foi recolocada em sua cintura e o Braço Direito olhou para Francesco. Os dois se encontraram na porta e correram até o hall. O local estava cheio de subordinados e a grande porta aberta de ambos os lados, deixando que o ar frio entrasse. No centro estava o moreno, ajoelhado em frente a uma trêmula Catarina, que estava completamente suja de lama, dos pés à cabeça.

"Você está bem? Algo dói?" O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha as mãos sobre os ombros da filha, e a olhava com olhos extremamente preocupados. A ruiva tinha o braço esquerdo junto ao peito, provavelmente torcido, contudo, parecia assustada demais para responder.

"O cavalo..." Giuseppe virou o rosto na direção da voz. Um dos subordinados estava tão sujo como Catarina. "Ela pediu o caminho inteiro para que não sacrifiquem o cavalo. Ele não teve culpa."

O louro aproximou-se, passando pelo irmão e se colocando ao lado de Ivan. Ele não sabia se aquela atitude era além de sua função, entretanto, seu corpo simplesmente se moveu. A garota ergueu os olhos e o abraçou com tanta força que o Braço Direito quase caiu para trás.

"Ela pediu que não sacrifiquem o cavalo." Giuseppe tocou os cabelos sujos de lama da garota e pediu um baixo _por favor_ para Ivan. O moreno suspirou e disse algo para Mario. O hall havia se tornado menos agitado, e o ruivo foi responsável por deixá-lo ainda mais quieto quando a porta foi fechada e seu irmão deixou a mansão. _Ele foi chamar Ottavio._ "Está tudo bem, Catarina. Nós não estamos bravos."

A garota ainda permaneceu algum tempo na mesma posição até criar coragem para encará-lo. Os olhos castanhos estavam arregalados e ela parecia ainda mais nova do que seus nove anos. Foram precisos vários sorrisos encorajadores para fazê-la falar:

"Onde você pretendia ir com o cavalo?" O louro ajoelhou-se e aquela atitude pareceu incentivar sua companhia.

"Eu queria ver Alaudi."

A resposta não agradou ao Chefe dos Cavallone, que ficou visivelmente irritado, afastando-se parcialmente. Os sons de seus sapatos ecoando pelo piso de mármore só tornaram as coisas piores.

"Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que Alaudi não faz mais parte dessa família?" A voz de Ivan soou alta e ecoou por todo o local. Catarina encolheu-se e virou-se, encarando o pai com medo. "Você tem ideia do que poderia ter acontecido se você tivesse realmente caído? Será que você ainda não sabe medir as consequências, Catarina?"

O Braço Direito mordeu o lábio inferior, apertando a garota com mais força. Intimamente ele queria rebater aquele comentário, todavia, sabia que não poderia. Havia verdade naquelas palavras, além do fato de que o moreno era o Chefe da Família.

"Mas eu quero vê-lo! Eu quero ver Alaudi e você não pode me impedir!" A ruiva respondeu aos gritos. Seu rosto tornou-se tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

A expressão que Ivan esboçou calou a garota no mesmo instante. Daquela posição Giuseppe ouviu o barulho dos pequenos dentes rangendo em nervosismo.

"Catarina tem razão." A voz veio da outra pessoa presente no hall. O louro ergueu os olhos, surpreso por ver justamente o rapaz de cabelos castanhos tomar o partido da irmã. O futuro Chefe estava visivelmente sério. "Você simplesmente disse que Alaudi não faz parte da família e não ofereceu mais nada. Como quer que aceitemos isso? Sem despedidas? Sem visitas? Sem nada? Você _não_ tem esse direito!"

"A decisão não é sua, Francesco, e limite-se a cuidar dos seus assuntos." A ira do moreno era quase palpável. Seu rosto estava vermelho e era clara a maneira como ele não esperava que justamente o herdeiro fosse bater de frente com ele. "Eu não quero mais ouvir sobre esse assunto. Você ficará meses de castigo, Catarina, e eu falo sério!"

"Eu não quero!" A ruiva soltou-se dos braços de Giuseppe e deu um passo à frente. Sua mão direita fechou-se em forma de punho, enquanto a esquerda ainda estava junto ao peito. "Eu vou encontrar um jeito de sair daqui e _nunca_ mais voltarei! Eu te odeio, pappà! Alaudi é o único pai que eu quero!"

Catarina deu as costas e subiu as escadas com passos rápidos, tropeçando várias vezes, mas levantando-se e batendo a porta com força ao chegar ao segundo andar. O Chefe dos Cavallone permaneceu imóvel, uma expressão tão machucada que o louro sentiu-se mal por ter sido expectador de tudo aquilo. Ivan deu meia-volta e deixou a mansão, os passos lentos e as costas arqueadas e cansadas. O Braço Direito ficou em pé, encarando as roupas sujas e soltando um longo suspiro. Os olhos verdes se viraram para encarar Francesco, porém, o rapaz passou por ele, subindo as escadas sem olhar para trás. Giuseppe fez o mesmo, sem saber por que não havia simplesmente deixado aquilo de lado. _Eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho agora._ O louro forçou passagem quando o futuro Chefe tentou barrá-lo na porta do quarto e, já dentro do cômodo, o herdeiro o abraçou tão forte que o Braço Direito não teve alternativa além de retribuir.

O choro de Francesco foi baixo e contido. Ele sempre foi sensível e sincero com suas emoções, então não era surpreendente que aquele assunto o houvesse atingido daquela maneira. _Ele provavelmente já chorou o suficiente nessas três semanas._ Giuseppe fechou a porta com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra subia e descia pelas costas da pessoa em seus braços. Os dois permaneceram naquela posição por alguns minutos e, quando se afastou, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos não fez questão de esconder as lágrimas.

"Sente-se melhor?" O homem de longos cabelos louros usou as costas das mãos para enxugar as bochechas de seu Chefe.

"Desculpe." A voz do futuro Chefe soou rouca e grossa por causa do choro. "Eu pareço patético."

"Não, não parece." O Braço Direito retirou um lenço azul claro do bolso da calça e o passou delicadamente sobre os olhos cor de mel. "Você parece uma pessoa que foi afastada de alguém importante e querida sem aviso ou explicação real. Qualquer um sentiria o mesmo na sua situação."

"Eu não posso chorar." O herdeiro fez menção de se afastar, no entanto, Giuseppe o segurou pelo braço, fazendo negativo com a cabeça.

"Quem disse? Você pode chorar quando quiser chorar. Rir quando quiser rir. Essas são _suas_ emoções. Ninguém vai senti-las por você." O louro ofereceu um meio sorriso. "Eu achei muito corajoso da sua parte defender sua irmã. Eu estou orgulhoso." Francesco corou. "Se existir algo que eu possa fazer para te fazer sentir melhor, apenas diga. Qualquer coisa!"

"Lá vem você de novo com o _qualquer coisa_." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos riu baixo. Uma triste risada. "Achei que houvesse aprendido sua lição depois da noite de Natal."

"Eu falei sério."

O Braço Direito soube, no momento em que decidiu seguir o futuro Chefe, que sua resolução não era forte o suficiente. _Eu vou me machucar. Isso é ridículo._ Contudo, não havia nada naquele momento que ele quisesse mais do que confortar a pessoa em seus braços. Giuseppe segurou o rosto do herdeiro, inclinando-se e o beijando.

Era errado. Era ultrajante. E ele pagaria por aquilo eventualmente, entretanto, palavra alguma poderia descrever o que o louro sentiu quando Francesco o empurrou contra a porta, prensando-o e retribuindo o beijo com fome. As línguas se encontraram no mesmo instante e os lábios se moveram com rapidez e destreza. Havia uma inegável necessidade por contato e o Braço Direito teve certeza disso quando seu corpo foi parcialmente erguido, fazendo com que eles ficassem basicamente na mesma altura. _É melhor que o primeiro beijo que trocamos. Deus, eu poderia beijar esses lábios por toda a minha vida._ A velocidade da carícia diminuiu, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre a intensidade. Os movimentos tornaram-se lentos e profundos, e o corpo de Giuseppe ficou arrepiado quando ele notou que havia se excitado. Os lábios se afastaram pouco a pouco, todavia, o louro não teve coragem de encarar sua companhia. Suas mãos tocaram o pescoço do rapaz de cabelos castanhos, abraçando-o e afundando o rosto em seu ombro esquerdo. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone apertou o abraço e o Braço Direito fechou os olhos.

Aparentemente, naquela noite, todos os moradores daquela casa haviam cometido erros cujas consequências seriam devastadoras.

_Continua..._


	9. VIII

**VIII**

**E**le sempre soube que a vida pregava peças. Do dia em que Giotto entrou em seu escritório, há anos, e disse que _"A partir de hoje você será meu Guardião, Alaudi!",_ até o baile sediado por aquele mesmo homem, e que acarretou todas as mudanças significativas na vida do louro. Se o Inspetor não houvesse ido ao baile, talvez ele não estivesse naquela situação. Se ele houvesse permanecido em casa, como era esperado de sua personalidade, as chances de Alaudi receber _aquela_ visita eram tremendamente remotas. Porém, aquele momento era uma das muitas entrelinhas que o louro precisaria ler e entender. Pois, em ocasião alguma — sonho, pesadelo ou variantes — o Guardião da Nuvem achou que viveria para ver _aquele_ homem entrar em seu escritório para falar justamente com _ele_.

Mario estava parcialmente molhado.

O lado esquerdo do sobretudo estava molhado e mais escuro, mas os cabelos ruivos pareciam secos e perfeitamente arrumados. O Braço Direito pediu licença, entrando sem esperar réplica, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se em frente ao Inspetor. Alaudi ergueu os olhos, sem saber se deveria mandá-lo embora com ou sem a ajuda de sua arma. A escolha era difícil. Aquele homem era basicamente a última pessoa que ele esperava receber àquela hora, ou melhor, em qualquer dia. Mario nunca era bem-vindo.

"Como está seu ferimento?" O ruivo bateu a ponta do guarda-chuva negro no chão. Chovia desde o começo da manhã e não havia previsão de céu aberto.

"Melhor." O louro respondeu cuidadoso. O que quer que houvesse levado aquele homem até ali era provavelmente importante o suficiente para fazê-lo _permanece_r.

O Braço Direito esboçou um falso sorriso e o Guardião da Nuvem pousou a caneta sobre a mesa, recostando-se melhor à sua macia cadeira e estudando sua companhia. Os olhos verdes o encaravam, no entanto, o Inspetor de Polícia não conseguia ler exatamente o que eles queriam transmitir.

"Eu preciso que venha comigo até a mansão." A voz rouca de Mario cortou o silêncio em poucos segundos. "Eu posso levá-lo até sua casa primeiro, se for necessário, ou podemos seguir daqui mesmo."

"O que te faz pensar que eu iria a qualquer lugar com você?" Alaudi respondeu entediado. Ele não acreditava no tamanho da presunção.

"Veja bem, Alaudi." O ruivo inclinou-se à frente e ergueu os olhos. O sorriso fácil desapareceu e ele tornou-se sério. "Eu não estou aqui porque quero ver a sua cara ou usufruir da sua companhia, o que, permita-me a sinceridade, duvido muito que possa acontecer. Contudo, eu tomei a liberdade de vir contra as ordens de certo homem teimoso, e minha cabeça deve estar a prêmio nesse exato momento."

"Eu não me importo. Você pode perder cabeça, braços e pernas, não faria diferença para mim." O louro permaneceu imóvel, entretanto, a parte em que o Braço Direito havia desobedecido a Ivan muito lhe surpreendeu.

"Como eu dizia..." Mario continuou sem se importar com a resposta não muito polida. "Eu preciso levá-lo porque as coisas não estão muito... saudáveis? Em ordem? Bem, você entendeu." O ruivo umedeceu os lábios. "Ontem à noite Catarina tentou fugir de casa. Ela esperou que todos estivessem jantando e aproveitou a troca de subordinados no portão principal para pegar um cavalo e cruzar metade do pasto. Ela não sabia que fazemos rondas por toda a propriedade naquela mesma hora, e o cavalo se assustou, derrubando a menina. E sim, ela está bem. Um braço torcido e três meses de castigo." O Braço Direito esboçou um largo sorriso, oferecendo uma charmosa piscadela para seu interlocutor. "Tenho sua atenção aqui, Senhor Inspetor?"

Os dentes do Guardião da Nuvem trincaram e foi muito difícil não demonstrar interesse. Seus olhos azuis fitaram a mesa e ele sabia que não terminaria aquele relatório, pelo menos naquele fim de tarde. Os pés se moveram e ele ficou em pé. Mario fez o mesmo, abrindo a porta e oferecendo passagem a Alaudi. Os dois caminharam pelo segundo andar, descendo a escadaria e chegando ao térreo. O louro não disse nada a nenhum dos muitos subordinados que estavam naquela parte do prédio, todavia, ao ganhar a rua, ele sabia que precisaria oferecer duas ou três frases para o homem prostrado na calçada, mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão séria.

"Eu não retornarei mais hoje. Você fica no comando." O Guardião da Nuvem tentou ignorar o fato de que seu Vice-Inspetor, e melhor amigo, não parecia ouvir. Os olhos verdes de Giulio estavam totalmente na figura do ruivo, que se afastou no instante em que o viu se aproximar, caminhando até o carro.

"C-Certo." O moreno respondeu incerto. Seus olhos ainda estavam longe. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Eu preciso morder um idiota até a morte."

O veículo estava estacionado próximo e foi com muito custo que o Inspetor sentou-se ao lado do Braço Direito. O carro deslizou pela rua, e em momento algum Mario olhou para trás. Giulio, porém, permaneceu na calçada até que o veículo sumisse de vista e ver seu amigo ali, parado e tão esperançoso, piorou ainda mais o humor de Alaudi.

"Conte-me o que houve."

"O que eu já disse..." O ruivo diminuiu a velocidade ao dobrar uma esquina. "Bambina tentou fugir, caiu e foi levada até a mansão. Ivan estava furioso e até Francesco entrou no meio da bagunça. Os três discutiram, Catarina está de castigo e o rapaz diz que não falará com o pai enquanto você não aparecer."

O louro soltou um baixo suspiro, encarando o seu lado da janela._ Eu pensei que eles me esqueceriam. Eu realmente achei que já não passasse de lembrança para eles._ O Guardião da Nuvem estava preocupado, mas havia uma parte em seu peito que se sentiu aquecida por ainda ser lembrado. _Eu preciso pensar no que farei quando chegar. Ivan deve estar irritado._

"Ele não sabe que você está aqui?" O Inspetor de Polícia perguntou baixo e sem encarar o homem ao seu lado.

"Claro que sabe. Eu avisei que estava vindo para cá." O Braço Direito deixou escapar uma risada baixa e divertida. "Você sabe que Ivan não estava falando sério quando te expulsou da mansão, mas três semanas? Aquelas crianças perguntaram todos os dias por você!"

_Você não precisa me dizer isso, Insolente. Eu sei._ Alaudi engoliu seco. Não houve um dia em que seus pensamentos não remetessem àquela casa, aqueles moradores e todas as lembranças, boas e ruins, que ele havia vivido naqueles dez anos. _E eu sei que Ivan não falou sério._ O louro deixara a mansão sabendo bem que aquela cena não havia sido sincera. Ele sabia que Mario o havia dirigido até sua casa, provavelmente achando que o Guardião da Nuvem estava chocado demais para segurar um volante. A verdade, no entanto, era outra. O Inspetor esteve são e centrado o tempo inteiro, contudo, sua mente se concentrava no melhor caminho a ser tomado. _Ivan resolveu colocar um ponto final porque não quer que eu me envolva, o que é ridículo por si só. Eu estou nisso até o pescoço._ A mão esquerda tocou seu abdômen por puro instinto. O corte havia pegado de raspão, e ele não sentia mais dor, entretanto, sabia que ganhara uma pequena cicatriz. _E eu tenho certeza de que o idiota achou que depois que tudo se resolvesse eu não voltaria para ele. Tolo!_

"E quanto a Francesco? Ele e Giuseppe voltaram a se desentender?"

"Não. Eles estão... ótimos." Havia ironia na voz do ruivo e Alaudi optou por ignorar.

_É difícil de acreditar que sejam irmãos. Giuseppe é educado, gentil e agradável. O irmão é insolente, intragável e totalmente insuportável._ O louro cruzou os braços. Ele precisaria permanecer pelo menos mais meia hora dentro do carro e a última coisa que precisava era de conversa fiada. O Braço Direito pareceu compartilhar daquela decisão, pois, ao ganhar a estrada, Mario tornou-se sério. O silêncio dentro do veículo era reconfortante e o Guardião da Nuvem imaginava como seria recebido ao chegar à mansão. _Catarina e Francesco ficarão felizes, mas o problema será Ivan. Nunca achei que um dia eu entraria naquela casa e não seria bem-vindo. _Os olhos azuis se apertaram. A chuva tornou-se mais forte, ofuscando a visão da paisagem. O para-brisa movia-se apressado e o ruivo diminuiu a velocidade ao notar que não tinha total visibilidade. _A chuva irá nos atrasar,_ pensou o Inspetor de Polícia, _e_ _eu preciso ter um discurso pronto ou aquele homem vai me expulsar novamente._

**x**

A recepção foi mais ou menos o que Alaudi esperava. O Braço Direito estacionou o carro em frente à entrada e o louro ajeitou o sobretudo sobre sua cabeça antes de subir a curta escadaria de mármore. Não havia ninguém no hall para proibi-lo de seguir adiante ou bloquear a passagem da escadaria que unia o térreo ao segundo andar. A casa estava estranhamente silenciosa e o Guardião da Nuvem sabia muito bem que aquele não era um bom sinal. Os olhos azuis fitaram o longo corredor do segundo andar, pousando na grande porta do quarto principal. Por dez anos ele entrou e saiu por aquela divisa e sempre achou que retornaria._ Eu gostaria de estar mais confiante sobre isso. _O Inspetor desviou o olhar, virando o rosto e encarando o lado direito. Seus pés caminharam alguns passos até finalmente pararem em frente ao quarto que o havia levado até ali. O moreno poderia se remoer de raiva ou indignação, fechado entre quatro paredes, ele não se importava. Uma das coisas que realmente fazia seu coração dançar era a mínima possibilidade de rever a pessoa que provavelmente estava além daquele pedaço de madeira.

Alaudi não soube se bateu primeiro na porta e entrou depois ou entrou primeiro e depois bateu. O louro simplesmente não se importou. A porta abriu-se de uma vez, e a próxima coisa que ele sentiu foi um forte abraço em suas pernas e cintura. _Eu conheço esse gesto._ O Guardião da Nuvem abaixou os olhos, sabendo que veria um monte de fios ruivos. Naquele começo de noite eles estavam muito bagunçados, como um ninho de pássaros, todavia, havia algo diferente no abraço. Ele não estava apertado como os anteriores. _Ela não pode usar um dos braços._ O Inspetor de Polícia ajoelhou-se e somente naquele momento pôde ver o braço esquerdo enfaixado e preso ao pescoço por um pedaço de pano branco. Catarina passou o único braço disponível ao redor do pescoço de Alaudi, chamando seu nome tantas vezes que o fez sorrir. Há algum tempo ele se esquecera de que era capaz de tal reação.

"Boa tarde, Alaudi."

A voz veio do lado; uma voz masculina e _jovem_. O louro ficou em pé, segurando a garota ruiva no colo e encarando Francesco, que provavelmente esteve sentado na cadeira rente à cama. A pequena saiu tão apressada que derrubou duas cobertas e um livro ao chão. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos abaixou-se para pegá-los e, quando os dois se encararam, o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone forçou um sorriso que não durou muito. O herdeiro caminhou até o Guardião da Nuvem, abraçando-o de maneira desajeitada e tímida. O Inspetor sentiu o coração apertado. Aquele tipo de situação era inédito. Eles não eram seus filhos verdadeiros. Alaudi, quando aceitou o relacionamento com o Chefe dos Cavallone, soube que jamais daria filho algum para mulher alguma. Porém, ele ganhara duas pequenas criaturas que o amavam como a um pai, que o respeitavam como um membro da família e que sentiram sua falta nos dias de ausência. _Não tão pequenos... Eles não são mais crianças._ Catarina foi para o chão, pois o braço do louro tornou-se dormente. _Ela se tornará uma moça em um piscar de olhos e Francesco cresceu. Ele está enorme._

O Guardião da Nuvem encarou o rapaz ao seu lado, tocando o alto da cabeça castanha. Naqueles dias de ausência o futuro Chefe parecia maior, alguns dedos mais alto do que o próprio Inspetor de Polícia.

"É bom vê-lo novamente." O herdeiro tinha o rosto um pouco vermelho e seus olhos cor de mel brilhavam. Algo naquele olhar fez Alaudi lembrar-se de seu amante e aquilo o deixou triste.

"Eu não acredito que você veio!" A ruiva voltou a abraçar suas pernas. "Eu senti tanta a sua falta, Alaudi."

"Giuseppe o trouxe?" Francesco coçou a nuca, da mesma maneira como o pai fazia.

"Mario." A resposta pareceu surpreender o rapaz. "Vocês estavam ocupados?"

"Francis estava lendo para mim." A garota apontou para o livro sobre a cama. "Eu _meio_ que estou de castigo, então não posso sair da mansão... por um tempo."

"Eu ouvi a respeito e precisamos conversar sobre isso." O louro encarou o futuro Chefe, que pareceu entender no mesmo instante.

"Eu vou deixá-los a sós. Você ficará esta noite?"

"Sim." O Guardião da Nuvem respondeu confiante. "Eu estarei aqui amanhã também."

A resposta pareceu animar o herdeiro, que desejou boa noite antes de se retirar. A porta foi fechada, e o Inspetor então encarou sua única companhia restante e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Catarina ofereceu um sorriso travesso, subindo sobre a cama e cobrindo-se com os cobertores.

"O que você fez foi errado, Catarina." Alaudi caminhou até a cama, sentando-se na beirada. "Você poderia ter realmente se machucado."

"Eu sei." A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior. "Eu estava apenas desesperada. Eu achei que você não fosse mais voltar."

"Eu pretendia voltar, mas não _agora_." O louro ponderou o que deveria falar. Ivan já havia sido rígido com a garota, mas Catarina estava se tornando mais e mais inconsequente com o passar do tempo. "Seu pai estava certo ao te deixar de castigo. As coisas poderiam ter terminado de maneira muito pior."

A ruiva desviou os olhos e calou-se. O Guardião da Nuvem encarou a capa do livro que estava sobre a cama, lendo mentalmente o nome em francês. Sua atenção então retornou à garota, que o encarava com o máximo de seriedade que uma criança de nove anos poderia ter.

"Vocês não fizeram as pazes, não é? Você não sabe quando vai retornar, não?"

"Eu pretendo falar com seu pai quando sair daqui." O Inspetor disse cauteloso. De onde aquela criatura havia tirado tanta maturidade?

"Esqueça, ele não vai te ouvir. Como não quis me ouvir quando eu falei que encontraria um jeito de sair daqui. Pappà apenas escuta quando _você_ está por perto, Alaudi. Esses dias foram horríveis. Até Francis reclamou e Francis _nunca_ reclama!"

"Eu entendo o que você passou, mas n—"

"Não, não entende." A voz de Catarina se tornou mais alta e aguda e os olhos castanhos se tornaram vermelhos. "Você foi embora sem dizer nada e Pappà passava o dia inteiro no escritório. Não havia ninguém para conversar durante o café da manhã e todas as vezes que alguém perguntava sobre você Pappà ficava irritado. Eu não sabia quando te veria de novo. Você foi embora, igualzinho a minha mãe e meu _pai_. Todo mundo está indo embora e eu acabarei sozinha nesta estúpida casa gigante!"

As lágrimas haviam começado no meio do discurso, e ao final da última palavra a sempre forte e travessa garota de cabelos ruivos estava chorando como uma criança de sua idade. O choro começou contido, no entanto, tornou-se alto quando Alaudi a envolveu em seus braços. O peso da responsabilidade o atingiu, e ele se arrependeu de ter aceitado a decisão do moreno sem contra-argumentar. Deixar aquela casa havia sido definitivamente um grande erro. _Eu não fazia ideia de que ela sabia sobre os pais verdadeiros._ O louro tocava os cabelos bagunçados, pensando que não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer para remedir a situação.

"Eu não irei desaparecer e eu sinto muito por essas semanas." O Guardião da Nuvem perdia-se em suas próprias palavras. Não era de seu feitio pedir desculpas ou se explicar, contudo, ele sentia que aquela regra pessoal não funcionava para aquele tipo de situação. "Eu irei conversar com seu pai e as coisas voltarão ao normal."

"Ele não vai ouvir. Ele _nunca_ ouve!" A pequena ergueu a cabeça, enxugando o rosto com o próprio cobertor. Suas sardas se tornavam mais evidentes quando seu rosto corava e naquele momento ela lembrava muito um tomate. "Ele é teimoso."

"Eu sei, mas ele _irá_ me ouvir, eu posso garantir isso a você."

"Mesmo?" Catarina apertou os olhos, duvidosa. "Você promete?"

"Sim, prometo." O Inspetor de Polícia passou as pontas dos dedos sobre as bochechas da ruiva.

"Você pode falar também sobre o meu castigo?"

"Não. Você mereceu o castigo." A garota soltou um longo suspiro, que logo se transformou em um contido meio sorriso. "Quer que eu leia para você? Meu francês não é tão bom quanto o de Francesco, mas eu sei que não farei feio."

"Hm não, eu estava entediada com a história." Catarina arrastou-se para a cama e Alaudi a cobriu. "Você pode ir falar com, Pappà, eu vou ficar bem."

"Eu ficarei aqui até que você durma." O louro levantou-se e sentou-se na cadeira que anteriormente fora ocupada pelo rapaz de cabelos castanhos. "E amanhã de manhã tomaremos café juntos."

"Eu gosto da ideia." A ruiva segurou o livro e o ofereceu ao Guardião da Nuvem. "Página vinte."

A última vez que o Inspetor havia conversado em francês foi há alguns anos, quando um senhor de meia idade apareceu na sede de Polícia em busca de informações. A língua havia sido aprendida na escola, entretanto, Alaudi nunca teve muitas oportunidades para praticá-la. E, depois dos trinta anos, o louro se via tendo de aprender uma nova língua graças à irmã. A única família do Guardião da Nuvem era a irmã mais velha, que se casara com um homem japonês há alguns anos e se mudara para o país do marido. O Inspetor de Polícia era tio de dois garotos e as correspondências eram basicamente trocadas em japonês.

Por longos minutos Alaudi leu sobre fadas, bruxas e cavaleiros. No começo a garota parecia atenta, criticando as donzelas e afirmando que eram _estúpidas_ por preferirem esperar os príncipes a irem elas mesmas defender suas terras das bruxas malvadas, todavia, pouco a pouco seu corpo sucumbiu ao cansaço. Os olhos castanhos tentaram se manter acordados, enquanto longas piscadas demonstravam que ela lutava contra um inimigo invisível. O louro fechou o livro, pousando-o sobre a cômoda e ficando em pé. Os cobertores foram ajeitados e a última coisa que o Guardião da Nuvem fez antes de deixar o quarto foi apagar o abajur. O corredor continuava silencioso e os olhos azuis encararam a última porta do lado direito. O Inspetor ajeitou o sobretudo e respirou fundo.

O real problema começava naquele instante.

**x**

Alaudi sabia que precisaria ter uma conversa realmente séria com o Chefe dos Cavallone, e não uma discussão infrutífera como acontecera há semanas, no escritório. O problema é que ele não sabia ao certo como abordar seu amante. Ivan poderia ser o homem mais gentil, educado e amável do mundo, mas somente quando queria. O outro lado da verdade escondia um nível assombroso de teimosia, e que rivalizava totalmente com uma criança. Quando pediu para ser levado à mansão, semanas atrás, o louro engoliu a dor que o ferimento causava em seu abdômen, pois precisava reportar o que sabia. Ele não dirigiu por estar exausto, e não fazia ideia, na época, de que o Chefe dos Cavallone enviara Mario para escoltá-lo. Ao chegar à mansão, porém, o Guardião da Nuvem recebeu um frio tratamento e após contar que a pessoa que o atingira fora o Braço Direito do Chefe Principal da Polícia, o moreno começou com seu show particular que acarretou na _expulsão_ do Inspetor. _Eu não acreditei em uma palavra que deixou aqueles lábios, mas fui embora porque sabia que não conseguiria fazê-lo se acalmar._ Alaudi sabia que o Chefe dos Cavallone não havia sido sincero e que aquele homem estava apenas tentando protegê-lo. _E por causa disso Catarina tentou fugir de casa. Ela achou que não era querida e que acabaria abandonada. Nós dois erramos, Ivan, mas somente um de nós será mordido até a morte. Eu queria poder dizer que sinto muito, mas não sinto._

Ele não batia na porta ao entrar em _seu_ quarto e não mudaria o hábito.

A porta foi aberta com um único empurrão e a pessoa que estava dentro do cômodo ergueu os dois belos olhos cor de mel, fitando-o detrás da escrivaninha, do outro lado do quarto. O louro ofereceu um breve olhar, tentando ignorar as batidas incessantes de seu coração enquanto retirava seu sobretudo. A peça foi pousada sobre uma das poltronas e o Guardião da Nuvem seguiu para o banheiro da suíte. Um longo suspiro deixou seus lábios e ele tinha conhecimento de que havia ganhado alguns minutos com aquele banho. _Ele parece furioso, o que é ótimo._

O restante da roupa foi retirado e o Inspetor de Polícia seguiu até o box. O ferimento que ele recebera no abdômen havia cicatrizado, e ele ganhara uma permanente marca do tamanho de dois dedos. Alaudi não viu, a princípio, o homem que o atacou. Naquela noite ele deixou a sede de Polícia e decidiu caminhar um pouco, buscando uma maneira de relaxar. A pessoa o pegou desprevenido quando o louro retornava, prensando-o contra a parede, na esquina com a sede, e tentando desarmá-lo. A tentativa fracassou quando o Guardião da Nuvem derrubou a arma do homem, que então retirou a faca e o furou diretamente. O corte pegou de raspão, no entanto, somente porque o Inspetor conseguiu se jogar contra a pessoa que o atacava. E foi ali, em uma fração de segundos, que ele viu os olhos azuis e os cabelos negros e lustrosos. Contudo, o que entregou seu agressor foi o perfume. Alaudi _odiava_ aquele cheiro, pois era o mesmo perfume que o ruivo insolente geralmente usava.

A água quente relaxou seus músculos e aqueceu seu corpo, entretanto, não foi capaz de aplacar sua resolução. O louro enxugou-se com uma das muitas toalhas que estavam disponíveis e deixou o banheiro com uma ao redor da cintura. O moreno continuava atrás da escrivaninha, e os olhos cor de mel o fitaram o tempo todo, vigilantes e atentos. O Guardião da Nuvem deu a volta na cama, entrando no largo closet e não ficando surpreso por ver que tudo estava igual. _Ele falou tantas coisas naquele dia, mas minhas roupas continuam aqui. Limpas, passadas e arrumadas. Você é fraco, Cavallone. O esperado de um herbívoro. _A escolha para as novas vestimentas foi uma roupa de baixo branca e um confortável pijama de flanela xadrez. O Inspetor de Polícia passou as mãos pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os parcialmente e virando-se para retornar ao cômodo. O homem que o encarava, de braços cruzados e olhos sérios, todavia, não parecia disposto a deixá-lo seguir.

"O que você faz aqui?"

"Trocando de roupa. Achei que a ação falasse por si."

"Eu disse que você estava proibido de pisar nesta casa novamente. Eu quero que se retire, por favor." Havia indignação naquele pedido, camuflada por camadas de polidez.

"Não até que tenhamos uma conversa de verdade e não uma brincadeira de criança em que você fala e eu obedeço prontamente." Alaudi caminhou até seu amante e foi difícil passar por ele. Seu corpo arrepiou-se, lembrando-se quem era aquele homem e o que ele significava. As três semanas haviam sido penosas e solitárias, e ter a chance de estar tão próximo era agradável e torturante.

"Não há conversa. Eu disse que infelizmente não tenho mais interesse em vê-lo." O mesmo discurso do escritório cruzou os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone. As palavras foram exatas, e ditas com o mesmo tom de voz. _Como se fossem ensaiadas..._ "Eu sinto muito, mas apenas não sinto mais o mesmo."

"Eu ouvi você da primeira vez." O louro aproximou-se na cama e deu uma boa olhada no quarto. Tudo estava arrumado e no mesmo lugar, como suas roupas no largo closet.

"Então o que faz aqui?" A voz de Ivan mudou de séria para cínica e naquele momento o Guardião da Nuvem soube que ouviria algum absurdo. "Não diga que se sente solitário? Essas semanas devem ter sido difíceis para _você_. Se for sexo o que você quer eu ficarei feliz em oferecer, mas desde que vá embora depois."

"Você realmente acha que eu viria até aqui por sexo?" O Inspetor virou-se e ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas. Intimamente ele mordia aquele homem abusado até a morte, mas ele precisava manter as aparências. O moreno não era tão centrado e calmo como aparentava e se havia algo que Alaudi sabia era como tirar aquela pessoa do sério. "Eu não sei o que te faz pensar que passei essas semanas com _dificuldades_. Antes de te conhecer eu lidava muito bem com minhas necessidades ou tinha _quem_ cuidasse."

A provocação acertou o Chefe dos Cavallone como um tapa na face. A ironia desapareceu por completo e Ivan tornou-se realmente sério. _Agora nós poderemos conversar._ O moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos, desviando o olhar, porém, voltando a encarar sua companhia no segundo seguinte. O louro cruzou os braços e permaneceu imóvel, esperando aquele teatro barato terminar.

"Você está mentindo. Não há chances de você ter dormido com outra pessoa." O Chefe dos Cavallone tentava demonstrar superioridade, no entanto, o medo em suas palavras era quase palpável.

"Por quê? Por que você tem homens vigiando todos os meus passos? Eu não vi nenhum dos seus empregados na minha sala durante essas semanas. E preciso lembrá-lo que foi _você_ quem me expulsou da casa? O que eu faço com a minha vida não te diz mais respeito, correto?"

"S-Sim..." Ivan engoliu seco, contudo, seus olhos jamais mentiriam. Eles estavam furiosos. "O que você faz não me diz respeito, então vá embora."

"Eu irei, amanhã pela manhã. Hoje eu passarei a noite aqui."

"Aqui? Impossível! A casa possui dezessete quartos vagos, encontre um ao seu gosto e eu ficarei feliz em pedir que as empregadas o arrumem."

"Eu dormirei neste quarto, nesta cama e se você se sente incomodado eu sugiro que encontre um quarto ao seu gosto." A paciência do Guardião da Nuvem começava a se dissipar. A teimosia de seu amante era simplesmente absurda. "Porque, pelo que ouvi, a casa possui dezessete quartos vagos."

O moreno assistiu atônico ao Inspetor subir na cama e arrastar-se para o seu lado da cama, entrando debaixo dos cobertores, apagando o abajur e cobrindo-se como se nada houvesse acontecido. Alaudi encarava a parede, ciente dos olhos em suas costas, entretanto, fingindo total desinteresse. O Chefe dos Cavallone bufou e entrou no closet com passos pesados e furiosos. Ele então cortou o quarto, após alguns segundos, vestindo um belo pijama negro e apagando as luzes. Os olhos azuis permaneceram abertos o tempo todo, e seu corpo arrepiou-se quando Ivan deitou-se ao seu lado. O cômodo escuro logo se tornou silencioso e o louro sabia que demoraria a dormir. _Eu achei que poderíamos conversar como dois adultos, mas eu estava enganado. Ivan é tolo demais._

A pessoa ao seu lado permaneceu imóvel por alguns minutos. Com exceção da incrível familiaridade que sentia o Guardião da Nuvem não teria notado que tinha companhia se o moreno não começasse a se mover, como se o colchão estivesse em chamas. Aquela dança irritante, todavia, durou pouco e a chance que o Inspetor de Polícia tanto esperava estava prestes a acontecer.

"Você estava mentindo, não? V-Você não dormiu com ninguém nesse tempo!"

Alaudi virou-se, não ficando surpreso por ver o Chefe dos Cavallone quase sobre ele. Seus olhos já haviam se acostumado à escuridão, e ele conseguia ver o rosto sério de seu amante.

"Se você sabe disso, então por que pergunta? E se eu tivesse dormido? Você não pensou sobre isso antes de fazer aquele discurso ridículo."

"Eu pensei..." Ivan respondeu baixo, incerto. "Mas eu sabia que você não faria nada..."

A família o trouxe até aquela casa, e a razão seria responsável por guiá-lo durante a conversa que eles teriam, porém, o que fez com que o louro se inclinasse para cima e beijasse o moreno foi simplesmente saudades. Os lábios se encontraram e no mesmo instante o Chefe dos Cavallone deitou-se sobre ele e deslizou a língua para dentro da boca do Guardião da Nuvem, forçosa e necessitada por mais contato. O beijo não foi contido ou reprimido, mas sim intenso. Os dedos se misturavam, tentando despir um ao outro com pressa. Botões foram abertos, outros arrebentados; peças de roupas retiradas de maneira bagunçada, enquanto as mãos tocavam e apertavam, identificando ombros, abdomens e pernas. O Inspetor virou-se, sentando-se sobre o colo de seu amante e retirando a blusa do pijama por cima da própria cabeça. Ivan o envolveu no mesmo instante, retomando o beijo e apertando os mamilos rosados com possessividade até que eles se tornassem vermelhos. As posições se inverteram novamente, no entanto, Alaudi não encostou as costas ao macio colchão. Seu rosto afundou-se no travesseiro, sentindo o cheiro de lavanda e o fraco perfume do moreno.

A calça de seu pijama foi retirada sem gentileza, seguida pela roupa de baixo branca. Os joelhos do louro sustentavam seu corpo, contudo, foi difícil manter-se imóvel quando o Chefe dos Cavallone apoiou-se sobre ele, como um animal sobre a presa. O Guardião da Nuvem gemeu baixo, antecipando os toques e sentindo a pele arrepiada onde as mãos grandes e firmes de seu amante tocavam. Os dentes morderam seu ombro a ponto de fazê-lo gritar baixo. A língua desceu por suas costas, quente e formando um rastro de saliva. Dedos fortes apalparam sua cintura, incitando o pálido e magro corpo que tremia a cada toque. O Inspetor de Polícia apertou a roupa de cama vermelha quando sentiu a língua de Ivan descer por seu quadril e tocar a sua entrada. O gemido que deixou seus lábios foi agudo e cheio de desejo. A carícia tornou-se mais intensa e Alaudi levou uma das mãos até seu membro, masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo que a língua do moreno trabalhava. Por três semanas ele esteve limitado a rápidos momentos de alívio. Nenhum deles, entretanto, chegou próximo à sensação de ser envolvido pelo Chefe dos Cavallone. Ivan poderia estar em todas as suas fantasias, violando-o com pressa no meio da sala de estar, ou amando-o gentilmente sobre a mesa da cozinha... não fazia diferença. _Imaginar_ e _possuir_ eram coisas completamente diferentes.

O louro chegou ao clímax quando seu amante penetrou dois dedos de uma vez. Sua voz tornou-se rouca e seus joelhos quiseram vacilar, todavia, o moreno garantiu que ele não fosse a lugar algum. Os gemidos, porém, não cessaram. O Chefe dos Cavallone não parou o que fazia, adicionando mais um dedo ao calor de sua língua. A tortura, porém, durou pouco. O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu o quadril ser puxado para trás, fazendo seu rosto retirar-se do travesseiro. A ereção o penetrou em um único movimento, sem avisos ou gentileza. As mãos de Ivan subiram pelas costas pálidas e desceram pelos ombros até segurarem ambos os pulsos do Inspetor. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram e Alaudi gemeu alto quando sentiu a segunda estocada. Com suas mãos presas daquele jeito, os movimentos seriam profundos e fortes... _do jeito que eu quero._

A cama não rangia devido ao grosso tapete que forrava aquela região. As paredes eram grossas o suficiente para omitir qualquer tipo de som, então, com exceção da vergonha pessoal de deixar que seu amante o ouvisse, nada mais estava no caminho das reações honestas que o louro esboçou. Há muito tempo ele não gemia tão alto, a ponto de sentir a garganta arranhar. Seus braços estavam dormentes e sua ereção retornara minutos depois que o moreno impôs seu ritmo. A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone soava mais contida, no entanto, em alguns momentos ela também ecoou alta e indiscreta. A temperatura do corpo do Guardião da Nuvem tornou-se mais alta, antecipando seu segundo clímax, contudo, foi a vez de Ivan atingir o ápice do prazer, penetrando-o com tanta força que uma lágrima escorreu pelos belos olhos azuis no instante em que ele se sentiu preenchido. O calor do orgasmo o excitou, entretanto, nada se compararia a maneira como o moreno o puxou para trás, grudando os corpos e fazendo com que as costas do Inspetor de Polícia se encostassem ao peitoral do Chefe dos Cavallone. A língua de Ivan subiu pelo pescoço de Alaudi, mordiscando a orelha e gemendo baixo. O moreno desceu a mão até a ereção de seu amante, começando a masturbá-la com pressa. Os olhos azuis se fecharam e o louro apoiou a nuca no ombro esquerdo do Chefe dos Cavallone, permitindo que aquele homem fizesse o que quisesse. Os sons do ato misturaram-se aos suspiros que o Guardião da Nuvem emitia e não foi preciso muito para que o segundo clímax acontecesse, sugando o restante de força que ele pudesse ter.

O Inspetor de Polícia sentiu-se deitado sobre o colchão, todavia, foi preciso alguns segundos até que seus olhos se abrissem. Eles não encontraram o par de olhos cor de mel que tanto procuravam e Alaudi precisou virar-se. As largas costas estavam brilhando de suor, e Ivan estava sentado do outro lado da cama. Por um momento nenhum deles disse nada. O silêncio normalmente nunca incomodava o louro, porém, quando o assunto era seu amante, o silêncio poderia significar muito mais do que paz e tranquilidade. O Guardião da Nuvem virou-se melhor naquela direção, esticando o braço esquerdo e permitindo que as pontas de seus dedos tocassem a pele. Ela estava quente e arrepiou-se ao toque. O moreno virou o rosto e ambos se encararam o máximo que a pouca luz permitia. No entanto, embora não conseguisse ver claramente, o Inspetor sentiu a seriedade que emanava daquele olhar. O Chefe dos Cavallone arrastou-se até ele, ficando por cima e apoiando um dos cotovelos ao lado da cabeça de Alaudi. A mão direita tocou o rosto pálido, descendo pelo queixo e pescoço. Os dedos contornaram a clavícula e só pararam ao tocar o anel pendurado na corrente de ouro, que não deixara o pescoço do louro desde o dia que em que fora colocada, no Natal do ano anterior.

"Eu joguei a minha ao fogo." A voz de Ivan era um sussurro.

"Você pode comprar outra."

"Eu posso?" Apesar da pouca iluminação, o Guardião da Nuvem sabia que o homem que estava por cima estava sorrindo.

"Apenas se você quiser."

"Há dez anos, eu fui atrás de você. Eu descobri aonde você trabalhava e o segui por dias até ter coragem de falar pessoalmente com você." Os dedos voltaram ao rosto do Inspetor, acariciando as bochechas com toques gentis. "Eu fui o primeiro a declarar meus sentimentos e também o primeiro a jogar tudo para o alto. Você não deveria ter vindo, Alaudi. Você deveria ter ficado longe, como eu disse. Eu não consigo pensar objetivamente quando o assunto é você."

Alaudi nunca se sentiu confortável ao ouvir as declarações do moreno. Tempo o ensinou a se acostumar, mas ele ainda não sabia como reagir. A carícia em seu rosto havia acalmado seu corpo e o ar entrava normalmente por seus pulmões. Uma de suas mãos subiu pelas costas de seu amante, somente para senti-lo entre seus dedos.

"Você terá de aprender, pois eu voltei para que tenhamos uma conversa séria. Então, quando tudo isso terminar, quando cada culpado for devidamente mordido até a morte, compre outra corrente e a mantenha bem presa ao seu pescoço, porque é onde ela deve ficar."

"Morder até a morte?" Havia graça na voz do Chefe dos Cavallone.

"Você entendeu..."

Ivan soltou uma risada baixa, inclinando-se e beijando os lábios do louro. As línguas se encontraram, a princípio com delicadeza, contudo, logo o beijo tornou-se profundo e longo, como quase todos os beijos que trocavam. O moreno deitou-se sobre ele, fazendo-o intensificar ainda mais a carícia.

"Cansado?" Os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone tocaram a orelha direita do Guardião da Nuvem.

"Você sabe que não."

Com uma das mãos o Inspetor de Polícia tocou o rosto de Ivan e voltou a beijá-lo. A outra, entretanto, desceu furtivamente, tocando a nova ereção de seu amante algumas vezes até guiá-la na direção de sua entrada. O membro entrou devagar, diferente da maneira forçosa e apressada de outrora. Os lábios se afastaram e a respiração de Alaudi tornou-se agitada. O moreno depositou um gentil beijo na testa do louro antes de se erguer parcialmente, apoiando as mãos ao redor do rosto do homem que estava por baixo e penetrando-o novamente. O Guardião da Nuvem mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando manter-se impassível. A terceira estocada roubou um gemido contido, e o Inspetor desistiu de tentar controlar suas reações. As pernas envolveram a cintura do Chefe dos Cavallone, diminuindo a distância entre eles e fazendo com que o membro o penetrasse mais profundamente. Os olhos azuis, todavia, permaneceram abertos. Eles estavam completamente hipnotizados pelos olhos cor de mel que o fitavam com o amor e a doçura que Alaudi tanto ansiou naquelas três semanas, e que em momento algum ele duvidou que existissem.

**x**

A mão que envolvia suas costas era grande e pesada. O peitoral que o louro usava como travesseiro era firme e bem definido, embora ele nunca houvesse presenciado seu amante praticar exercícios físicos. As batidas do coração eram música para os ouvidos do Guardião da Nuvem e ele estava naquela posição há alguns minutos. Hábito o fez acordar cedo; o céu tornando-se claro e o frio da manhã o faziam lembrar que a lareira havia se apagado no meio da noite. _Não que eu pudesse ter notado. _O Inspetor de Polícia moveu-se um pouco, o suficiente para ver o relógio que sempre ficava sobre o seu lado da cama. Intimamente ele queria permanecer um pouco mais nos braços de seu inconsciente amante, mas havia uma endiabrada garota de cabelos vermelhos esperando-o para o café da manhã.

"Você já vai descer?" A voz de Ivan soou rouca e baixa. Os olhos cor de mel continuavam fechados e ele parecia falar enquanto sonhava.

"Sim, eu prometi fazer companhia à Catarina."

Alaudi sentou-se na cama, coçando a nuca e sentindo os cabelos bagunçados. O moreno rolou na cama, abraçando-o por trás, porém, voltando a dormir no mesmo instante. O louro desvencilhou-se dos braços de seu amante, levantando-se e espreguiçando-se longamente. Ele vestia apenas a parte de cima do pijama negro do Chefe dos Cavallone e seus passos até o banheiro foram vagarosos e sonolentos. _Nós não tivemos tempo de conversar sobre tudo. _O Guardião da Nuvem despiu-se e seguiu até o box. A água quente bateu em seu rosto, no entanto, foram necessários alguns minutos até que ele abrisse os olhos e percebesse que cochilava em pé. Na noite anterior, depois da acalorada discussão os dois precisaram _adiar_ a conversa. E, quando estavam exaustos, ambos dormiram no meio do assunto, então, indiretamente a conversa seria reservada para aquele dia. O banho foi longo, contudo, não foi suficiente para afastar o sono e o Inspetor pegou-se vestindo a camisa e a calça ao contrário ao chegar ao closet. A troca de roupas demorou mais do que o esperado e, antes de deixar o quarto principal, Alaudi lançou um último olhar para o atraente homem que dormia nu na larga cama. Os cobertores omitiam o que deveria ser omitido, deixando abdômen e peitoral à mostra. E por um momento o louro desejou ainda estar sobre a cama, ouvindo as batidas do coração e o som da respiração de Ivan, enquanto esperaria pacientemente que seu amante acordasse para que pudessem passar o dia entre gemidos e suspiros. Aquela manhã perfeita, entretanto, precisaria ser adiada.

Catarina estava em seu lugar quando o Guardião da Nuvem entrou na sala de jantar. No prato da garota havia vários pedaços de mamão cortados em cubos. O braço esquerdo ainda repousava sobre a faixa presa em seu pescoço, todavia, a mão direita trabalhava com habilidade.

"Você parece estar com sono." A ruiva disse ao avistá-lo. O Inspetor de Polícia depositou um gentil beijo nos cabelos vermelhos antes de se sentar. "Pappà o fez dormir no sofá?"

"Não, eu apenas estou um pouco cansado por causa do trabalho." Alaudi encheu a xícara com café, sabendo que precisaria despertar o quanto antes. "Como está o seu braço?"

"Melhor. Enrico disse que precisarei ficar com a faixa por mais duas semanas."

"Enrico?" O louro virou-se para sua companhia, surpreso.

"Foi Enrico quem enfaixou meu braço." Catarina ergueu um pouco o braço esquerdo. "Ele estava irritado, mas Ottavio disse que ele fez um bom trabalho."

"O que houve?" O Guardião da Nuvem mordiscou um pedaço de pão. Era difícil imaginar o filho do médico da Família irritado. Enrico e Giuseppe tinham personalidades opostas, mas no quesito tranquilidade eram semelhantes e, apesar de já ter visto o Braço Direito de Francesco perder a cabeça, Enrico ainda possuía a imagem de genuína paciência.

"Ele me deu um sermão mais longo do que o de Pappà e disse que não falará comigo até que eu repense o que fiz." A ruiva deu de ombros. "Enrico é estúpido e eu não me importo de não falar nunca mais com ele."

"Enrico é seu amigo e você _irá_ se desculpar." O Inspetor de Polícia ergueu uma sobrancelha e a garota suspirou. "Ele provavelmente estava preocupado."

Catarina falou sobre a discussão entre Francesco e Ivan, além de mencionar que o irmão passou a noite da queda na cabeceira da cama, embora não fosse necessário. Alaudi ouviu tudo, e só falou ao final. A ruiva não gostou da ideia de se desculpar, mas era difícil dizer não para o louro. Persuasão era seu forte, apesar de que ele geralmente utilizava uma arma e seu par de algemas como _motivação_. Com a pequena tudo o que ele precisou foram argumentos fortes e válidos, e a garota prometeu que pediria desculpas.

"As coisas retornarão ao normal, então nada de escapadas durante a noite. Em algumas semanas eu a levarei para passar um fim de semana em minha casa, mas apenas se você se comportar."

"Você prometeu isso da última vez e depois sumiu por três semanas." Os dois haviam deixado a sala de jantar e cruzavam o hall.

"Eu continuo mantendo a minha promessa." O Guardião da Nuvem tentava soar confiante, mesmo sabendo que havia falhado. "O que acha de tomarmos um pouco de sol no jardim?"

"Eu não posso pisar fora da casa." A garota revirou os olhos.

"Hm..." O Inspetor levou a mão ao queixo, abaixando os olhos e estudando sua companhia. "Certo, então vamos sentar nos degraus da entrada. Você continuará na mansão."

O sorriso travesso cruzou os lábios de Catarina e ambos deixaram o hall, sentando no primeiro degrau da escadaria de mármore. O sol demoraria alguns minutos para chegar até ali, porém, nenhum deles parecia se importar com a espera. Alguns subordinados que passavam pelo jardim acenavam, enquanto outros se aproximavam e perguntavam sobre a saúde da ruiva. A garota respondia com entusiasmo, rindo das piadas e prometendo que não faria novamente. Os primeiros raios de sol finalmente iluminaram o local e coincidiu com a chegada de Giuseppe e Mario. Os dois Braços Direitos saíram do carro e caminharam lado a lado. O ruivo desejou um animado bom dia para Catarina, bagunçando seus já bagunçados cabelos e lançando um olhar surpreso para Alaudi. Ambos se encararam e tudo o que o louro fez foi menear a cabeça em positivo. A resposta pareceu satisfazer o ruivo, pois ele entrou no hall sem nenhum outro comentário. O jovem homem de cabelos louros perguntou se poderia se juntar a eles, sentando-se ao lado da pequena. O ambiente tornou-se mais agradável e animado, e o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu-se contente ao ver Catarina conversando alegremente com o Braço Direito do futuro Chefe.

O herdeiro juntou-se a eles após meia hora, no entanto, foi arrastado por Giuseppe para a sala de jantar. _"Você não pode pular refeições, Chefe. Se quiser tomar sol então faça isso depois do café da manhã."_ Francesco seguiu o louro sem pestanejar, contudo, o Braço Direito precisou prometer que lhe faria companhia.

"Acredito que agora seja hora de você falar com seu pai, Catarina." O Inspetor ficou em pé.

"A-Agora?" As sobrancelhas se juntaram, incertas.

"Ele já está acordado." O quarto principal era o único com vista para a parte frontal da mansão, e tudo o que Alaudi precisou fazer foi apontar para a janela aberta no alto do seu lado direito.

A ruiva levantou-se e lançou um último olhar na direção do louro, esperando alguma espécie de salvação. Um longo suspiro deixou seus lábios ao não encontrar o que buscava e a garota entrou na mansão de ombros baixos e a cabeça pendendo para o lado esquerdo. O Guardião da Nuvem a acompanhou até a escadaria, entretanto, o restante do caminho Catarina fez sozinha. O Inspetor de Polícia então deu meia-volta, todavia, parou ao notar que tinha companhia.

"Você parece bem para alguém que dormiu no sofá." A voz rouca ecoava junto com os sapatos negros. "Ou conseguiu ter o privilégio de ir para a cama?"

"Diga o que quer e vá embora." Alaudi respondeu sem emoção. Era difícil acreditar que ele devia um favor para aquela criatura insolente.

"Eu vim apenas devolver algo que não me pertence." Mario enfiou a mão dentro do terno negro e retirou um envelope branco. "Acredito que isso pertença a Ivan."

"Por que você mesmo não entrega?" Os olhos azuis se apertaram. Aquilo era suspeito. O ruivo era insolente e sem limites, então por que de repente tornou-se casto e retraído?

"Porque o efeito não seria o mesmo." O Braço Direito balançou o envelope até que ele fosse finalmente segurado. "Não se esqueça de mencionar quem foi o responsável por entregar-lhe isso. Eu estou apenas salvando minha própria pele do esporro que levarei por tê-lo trazido aqui."

Mario acenou e deixou o hall, fechando a porta e sumindo de vista. O envelope estava pesado e não havia selo ou lacre. O conteúdo foi depositado em sua mão e o louro ficou surpreso. Tanto a corrente dourada quanto o anel estavam intactos. _O Insolente manteve isso guardado por todo esse tempo?_ O Guardião da Nuvem encarou a porta por onde o ruivo saíra, e seus olhos se apertaram como duas pequenas fendas. Ele havia conquistado outro favor e aquilo o deixava irritado. _Eu preciso encontrar uma maneira de pagar. Ficar em débito com aquela criatura é a última coisa que quero para minha vida. _A corrente retornou para o envelope e o Inspetor o colocou no bolso de sua camisa. Barulhos de vozes no andar de cima o fizeram virar o rosto, ficando satisfeito por ver o moreno descer as escadas de mãos dadas com Catarina. A garota parecia ainda mais animada e não havia nada no Chefe dos Cavallone que denunciasse que pai e filha não estiveram em bons termos nos últimos tempos. Alaudi permaneceu imóvel, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido quando os olhos cor de mel pousaram em sua pessoa e Ivan desejou-lhe bom dia. Pouco a pouco ele reconquistaria tudo o que havia perdido.

**x**

A manhã inteira foi dedicada a uma longa conversa no escritório. O louro contou exatamente o que aconteceu na noite em que levou a facada, seu agressor e o que fez naquelas três semanas. O moreno ouviu a tudo, ficando visivelmente irritado na parte sobre o Guardião da Nuvem ter retornado ensanguentado para a sede de Polícia. O Chefe dos Cavallone argumentou que ele não teria tido a mesma sorte se Giulio não estivesse no prédio, e não poupou palavras duras em seu sermão. O Inspetor de Polícia, por sua vez, ouviu a tudo sem pestanejar. No fundo, ele sabia que merecia aquela bronca, pois, felizmente, aquela vida não pertencia somente a ele. Não foi fácil para Alaudi sair de sua confortável posição, mas as últimas semanas foram longas e solitárias o bastante para que ele tivesse tempo de se colocar no lugar de seu amante. Fosse Ivan a sofrer o atentado, o louro provavelmente teria agido muito pior. _Eu tenho certeza de que ele se controlou para não fazer nenhuma besteira e esse é o único motivo que me faz escutar a tudo sem replicar._ O momento do moreno terminou em poucos minutos e ele voltou a se sentar na poltrona, soltando um longo suspiro.

"Apenas me prometa que tomará cuidado daqui em diante. Eu infelizmente não posso estar com você todos os dias e a todo tempo."

"Mas você tem garantido que seus empregados façam isso." O Guardião da Nuvem levantou-se.

"Eles são meus olhos quando estamos distantes. Eu mandaria Mario fazer o trabalho pessoalmente se eu não precisasse dele ao meu lado."

"Se você enviar aquele insolente eu juro que mordo os dois até a morte." O Inspetor apertou os olhos. Aquilo era ridículo. A última coisa que ele precisava era ser seguido por aquele homem.

O Chefe dos Cavallone riu baixo e Alaudi sentiu-se bem ao notar que aquela conversa não terminaria com gritos e discussões. Seus sapatos tocavam o tapete escuro que forrava boa parte do escritório, levando-o até uma estante de livros.

"Eu tenho certeza de que o Chefe Principal ordenou o ataque." O louro encarava os títulos, sentindo-se satisfeito por ter conhecimento de todos os exemplares.

"Isso te chateia?" A voz de Ivan veio de longe.

"Não como eu esperava." O Guardião da Nuvem abaixou os olhos. Ele sabia que deveria se sentir traído e apunhalado pelas costas. O homem que lhe ofereceu seu emprego e a chance de crescer era a mesma pessoa que enviou o Braço Direito para fazer o trabalho sujo. _Eu deveria me importar, mas não consigo._ "Através das investigações feitas por Giulio eu soube que ele tem se encontrado com pequenos grupos mafiosos franceses."

"Eu sei. Eles têm interesse em tomar o meu lugar e o dos Vongola. Mas a Itália é nossa. Nenhuma Família, grande ou pequena, vai conseguir desfazer os laços e conexões que temos." O moreno permaneceu em silêncio e isso fez com que o Inspetor de Polícia se virasse, não ficando surpreso por ver-se observado. "Nós teremos de derrubá-lo, Alaudi, e eu preciso saber se posso contar com o seu apoio."

"Eu preciso responder agora?"

"Não." O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu, esticando a mão e o chamando. Alaudi relutou um pouco, porém, aproximou-se displicentemente. Ivan revirou os olhos, rindo e o puxando com mais força até colocá-lo em seu colo. "Existe mais alguma coisa que eu precise saber? Eu já te contei tudo o que sei e quais são meus planos."

"Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas antes de dar minha resposta. Eu a terei no final de semana."

"Isso significa que você retornará?"

"Não me faça repetir minhas próprias palavras. Você é estúpido?" O louro segurou as bochechas de seu amante, apertando-as devagar.

"E-Eu só queria ter certeza." O moreno riu e esticou a mão, segurando o queixo do Guardião da Nuvem e trazendo o rosto um pouco para baixo. "Depois do almoço iremos para o quarto. Eu quero passar a tarde com você."

"Eu tinha planos de ficar com Catarina."

"Catarina está de castigo." O Chefe dos Cavallone não parecia realmente sério quanto àquela parte. "E hoje ela tem aula com Giuseppe."

"E se eu quiser fazer companhia? Acredito que Giuseppe não se importará."

"Você é tão cruel, Alaudi." Os lábios se aproximaram devagar e o corpo do Inspetor se arrepiou ao sentir a respiração de seu amante tão próxima. "Não acredito que você trocará uma tarde comigo, em que roupas não estarão incluídas, permita-me lembrá-lo, para ouvir sobre poesia. Eu posso recitar alguma coisa se quiser, mas apenas se suas roupas também estiverem no chão."

Alaudi tinha a resposta certa para aquele tipo de insinuação, no entanto, não teve a oportunidade de oferecê-la. A porta foi aberta após três rápidas batidas e o louro se pôs de pé, como se sempre estivesse estado naquela posição.

"Desculpe interrompê-los." A cabeça do rapaz de cabelos castanhos surgiu no vão da porta. A de Catarina apareceu mais embaixo e ela acenou com a mão livre. "Mas eu vim chamá-los para o almoço."

O Guardião da Nuvem aproximou-se e esboçou um meio sorriso ao abrir melhor a porta. A ruiva ofereceu a mão, que foi aceita no mesmo instante. Ivan veio logo atrás, acompanhado pelo filho. O Inspetor de Polícia virou-se um pouco, notando como aquele dois eram parecidos. Em semanas o futuro Chefe crescera ainda mais, e certamente atingiria a altura do moreno muito em breve. Lado a lado eles pareciam quase idênticos. _Nós precisaremos conversar sobre essa ideia de casamento, _o assunto surgiu rapidamente durante a manhã e Alaudi decidiu deixar a conversa para outro momento. _Francesco é muito novo. Se ele realmente gosta da garota e quiser se comprometer, que espere um pouco mais._ A voz de Catarina chamou sua atenção e o caminho até a sala de jantar foi animado.

O prato principal do almoço seria ravioli ao molho branco, um dos pratos favoritos do louro, e ele sabia que a escolha havia sido proposital. Giuseppe e Mario não se juntariam a eles durante a refeição — esse último jamais seria bem-vindo, de acordo com o Guardião da Nuvem, contudo, o Braço Direito de Francesco era sempre companhia agradável. A garota ruiva conseguia espetar seus raviolis, então não foi preciso ajudá-la com os talheres. O Chefe dos Cavallone perguntou ao filho sobre os planos para aquela tarde e recebeu em troca alguns segundos de silêncio até o herdeiro responder que planejava visitar Enrico.

"Tome cuidado se for levar um dos cavalos e peça para Giuseppe te fazer companhia." Ivan encheu a taça do louro com vinho branco.

"Certamente." O herdeiro sorriu e meneou a cabeça em positivo. "Eu estou pensando em convidá-lo para passar o final de semana. Haveria algum problema?"

"Hm..." O moreno levou o garfo aos lábios e encarou o Inspetor de Polícia. "Alguma objeção?"

"Nenhuma." Alaudi respondeu baixo, lançando um furtivo olhar na direção da pessoinha sentada ao seu lado. "Catarina poderá usar o final de semana para se desculpar, pois seria muito cruel com Enrico esperar três meses pelo pedido de desculpas."

A garota ergueu os olhos castanhos e soltou um longo suspiro. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos riu baixo e até mesmo o Chefe dos Cavallone esboçou um sorriso. A única pessoa que parecia não ver graça na situação era a própria Catarina, que possuía um orgulho grande demais para alguém tão pequeno. O restante da refeição foi passado com conversas paralelas, basicamente entre o futuro Chefe e Ivan. O louro limitou-se a comer, saboreando um dos seus pratos favoritos e bebericando um pouco do excelente vinho. Aquela era provavelmente a primeira vez em semanas que ele comia com tanta vontade. Enquanto permaneceu longe, dedicando-se ao trabalho, o Guardião da Nuvem mal teve tempo de sentar para comer. As refeições eram feitas geralmente em sua sala, e somente porque Giulio se dava ao trabalho de ir buscar alguma coisa. _Se não fosse por ele eu teria morrido de fome_. Em um daqueles dias, no fim do expediente, o Vice-Inspetor o arrastou até sua casa e cozinhou para ele. Os dois comeram risotto de camarão enquanto conversavam sobre bobagens da vida. Aquela hora foi relaxante, embora o Inspetor tenha falado muito pouco. _Giulio basicamente falou sobre Mario e que não sabe o que fazer para se aproximar. Eu esperei anos por esse momento, mas por que não me sinto satisfeito?_

A sobremesa seria torta de limão, e dessa vez a ruiva permaneceu até o fim. Catarina não era muito fã de doces, entretanto, tortas de limão eram sempre exceções. Alaudi provou um pedaço, suspirando satisfeito ao término. As refeições feitas naquela casa eram simplesmente incríveis e, quando precisava retornar para sua própria residência, o louro se sentia desmotivado a cozinhar para si, exatamente porque sabia que não conseguiria atingir aquele nível de satisfação. O herdeiro foi o primeiro a ficar em pé, seguido pela irmã. A ruiva perguntou se poderia ir até o jardim procurar Giuseppe, todavia, recebeu apenas um menear de cabeça negativo por parte do moreno.

"Não acredito que você está sendo firme com o castigo. Estou admirado." O Guardião da Nuvem se levantou, colocando a cadeira no lugar. "Achei que desistiria na primeira vez que ela piscasse aqueles longos cílios vermelhos."

"Hahahaha acredite, está sendo difícil." O Chefe dos Cavallone deu o último gole em sua taça antes de se pôr de pé. "No começo eu achei que conseguiria, mas faz dois dias e eu já estou cogitando perdoá-la. Catarina adora passeios e detesta ficar trancada dentro de casa, porém, ela tem que entender que o que fez foi errado."

"Hm..." O Inspetor de Polícia juntou as sobrancelhas e permaneceu alguns segundos pensativos. "O que acha de deixá-la acompanhar Francesco no passeio desta tarde? Catarina é orgulhosa e, embora adore passeios, deixe claro que ela irá _unicamente_ para se desculpar com Enrico. Pelo que ouvi o rapaz está realmente bravo e talvez isso a ajude a perceber o que fez. Aliás, o que você fez com o cavalo de Catarina?"

"Nada. Eu não sacrificaria um cavalo porque minha filha decidiu fugir de casa. Ele não tem culpa se a dona é inconsequente." Os dois caminharam poucos passos, mas Alaudi parou ao sentir duas grandes mãos em sua cintura. "Eu gosto dessa sua ideia."

"O que você está fazendo?" O louro tocou o peito de seu amante, tentando se afastar, mas Ivan intensificou o aperto.

"Eu? Nada, apenas abraçando-o."

"Estamos na sala de jantar, comporte-se." O Guardião da Nuvem fez menção de continuar a andar.

"Por que você não pode ser um pouco mais doce, Alaudi?" O moreno fingiu seriedade. Os olhos cor de mel sorriam.

"Se você quer açúcar então deveria ter se servido de um pedaço de torta. Estava deliciosa."

"Eu não preciso de tortas. A sobremesa que eu quero não poderia ser servida em um prato." A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone tornou-se baixa e ele depositou um sagaz beijo no pálido pescoço do Inspetor de Polícia. "Você não tem ideia de como foi difícil permanecer no escritório sem poder fazer nada. Eu pensei várias vezes em esquecer tudo e atacá-lo."

"Você teria levá-lo uma surra se tentasse." Alaudi tentou novamente se soltar. Se ao menos ele conseguisse pegar as algemas dentro de um dos bolsos de sua calça...

"Não vamos falar sobre coisas ruins como surras, por favor." Ivan revirou os olhos. Os lábios se aproximaram e por um momento o louro achou que seria beijado, porém, a boca de seu amante encostou-se ao seu ouvido direito. "As coisas que eu farei com você quando subirmos..."

O _aviso_ foi seguido pela furtiva mão do moreno, que apalpou seu quadril sem nenhum aviso, fazendo-o inclinar-se para frente por puro reflexo. Os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone o esperavam, roubando-lhe um ousado beijo. O Guardião da Nuvem arregalou os olhos, tentando empurrá-lo, no entanto, apenas fazendo com que os braços ao redor de seu corpo se tornassem mais apertados. A luta durou alguns segundos, até que o Inspetor fechasse os olhos. Suas mãos subiram pelo peito de seu amante, entrelaçando o pescoço e ficando nas pontas dos pés. O beijo tornou-se longo e intenso, e tinha gosto de vinho e torta de limão. O rosto de Alaudi havia se tornado quente e as línguas se encontravam com gentileza e paixão...

"Eca..."

A voz veio da esquerda, ele sabia.

O louro afastou-se às pressas, levando a mão à boca e ficando violentamente corado ao notar que tinha companhia. A dona da voz foi a primeira a entrar em seu campo de visão. Catarina tinha uma careta em seu belo rosto e olhava do moreno para o Guardião da Nuvem. Francesco estava atrás da irmã, sobrancelhas erguidas, contudo, não parecia surpreso ou enojado. E, por último, com o rosto absurdamente corado e sem coragem de fazer contato visual, estava Giuseppe, que provavelmente sentia vergonha por todos os presentes.

"Por que você estava colocando a língua dentro da boca de Alaudi, Pappà?"

O Inspetor de Polícia encarou o Chefe dos Cavallone por puro reflexo. Ivan estava um pouco corado, entretanto, apenas passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu.

"Q-Quando duas pessoas se gostam elas fazem isso."

"Não, não fazem." A careta tornou-se mais constante. "Por que alguém faria isso? Por que não colocar uma torta de limão ou pudim? Eca, eca, eca!"

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos riu alto, colocando a mão no ombro da irmã, apenas para receber um tapa. A ruiva afastou-se e olhou para os presentes com receio.

"Eu _nunca_ vou deixar ninguém colocar a língua na minha boca. Isso é a coisa mais nojenta que já vi na vida! Eu terei pesadelos por causa disso."

A garota lançou um pesado olhar antes de cobrir a boca com a mão direita e correr para fora da sala de jantar. O futuro Chefe riu, desculpando-se e seguindo a irmã. Giuseppe não conseguiu dizer nada e sua despedida teria sido uma polida reverência se Ivan não o tivesse chamado. O pobre homem de cabelos louros retornou, todavia, sua timidez era tanta que Alaudi achou melhor intervir.

"Leve Catarina com vocês, mas deixe claro que ela irá _somente_ para se desculpar com Enrico."

"S-Sim." Os olhos verdes se ergueram momentaneamente e o Braço Direito esboçou um meio sorriso trêmulo. "Desculpe e c-com licença."

O moreno soltou uma alta gargalhada quando estavam novamente sozinhos, calando-se assim que o louro pisou em seus pés com gosto.

"A culpa é sua."

"Minha? Eu _nos_ fiz um favor." O Chefe dos Cavallone tornou-se estranhamente sério. "Vamos torcer para que Catarina mantenha a promessa de não querer saber de beijos. O dia em que ela começar a reparar em rapazes será o começo do fim. Você consegue imaginar? A casa cheia de pseudo-pretendentes querendo colocar suas mãozinhas sujas na minha pequena? Escrevendo poemas melosos cujo único objetivo é você-sabe-o-quê? Jamais!"

O Guardião da Nuvem ponderou por um momento, precisando reconhecer que seu amante tinha razão.

"Eu garantirei que nenhum rapaz se aproxime." _Eu sou a lei. Eu posso fazer isso._

"Vê? Eu fiz um favor a todos nós." Ivan aproximou-se e depositou um delicado beijo na bochecha de seu amante. "Suba na frente e me espere. Eu irei em seguida."

"Achei que houvesse desistido dessa ideia." Os olhos azuis se apertaram como duas finas linhas. "Não somos jovens para ficarmos passando tardes em cima de camas. Temos assuntos mais urgentes a tratar."

"Desistir? Eu estou mais decidido do que nunca." O moreno ofereceu uma piscadela. "E você tem sorte de não termos nos conhecido na minha juventude. Eu teria te dado trabalho."

"Você continua me dando trabalho." O Inspetor fez o possível para não sorrir. Ele gostava daquelas conversas tolas e sem sentido, embora não houvesse real necessidade de elas existirem. "Eu subirei, mas aviso que não compactuo com essa sua ideia."

"Apenas suba. Eu tentarei persuadi-lo!"

As palavras foram cantadas e Alaudi deu as costas, deixando a sala de jantar. Nem os herdeiros e nem Giuseppe estavam no hall e o suspiro que deixou seus lábios foi de puro alívio. _Que absurdo. Eu deixei minha guarda baixa._ O louro era extremamente discreto e evitava até mesmo conversas sussurradas com o Chefe dos Cavallone quando estava na mansão, exatamente para não correr o risco de encontrarem com alguém. _Eu tenho certeza de que Catarina não esquecerá esse assunto tão cedo. Eu só espero que ela não resolva lembrar-se disso em algum momento inoportuno. _A longa escadaria foi transposta e o Guardião da Nuvem surpreendeu-se por não estar tão preocupado quanto deveria. Depois da conversa no escritório, o Inspetor de Polícia sentia como se um peso fosse retirado de suas costas. O problema estava longe de ser resolvido, mas ele havia tomado sua decisão, porém, por hora, o que restava fazer era dançar conforme a música.

As janelas do quarto estavam abertas, deixando que o ar circulasse pelo cômodo. Alaudi entrou e fechou a porta, caminhando na direção da cama e engolindo seco. O comentário que Ivan havia dito cantou novamente em seus ouvidos, fazendo-o lembrar-se de sua época de juventude. O louro costumava ser um exemplo de virtude. Ele nunca havia frequentado bares, festas ou qualquer tipo de evento social. Giulio sempre foi sua única companhia constante, e o Guardião da Nuvem passou boa parte da vida sem conhecer a sensação do toque de outra pessoa em seu corpo. E, depois que conheceu, sua opinião continuou a mesma. Ninguém conseguira mudar seus paradigmas ou questionar seus conceitos até a chegada do moreno. O barulho da porta sendo aberta chamou a atenção do Inspetor, que virou o rosto e engoliu seco ao ver o moreno trancando-a.

"Achei que já estaria me esperando debaixo dos cobertores."

"Você tem expectativas absurdas." Alaudi desviou os olhos, tentando ignorar os passos que eram dados em sua direção. O Chefe dos Cavallone parou em frente a ele, esboçando um largo sorriso. A mão direita ergueu o queixo do louro e os dedos desceram até a nuca, inclinando-a para trás.

"Na verdade eu prefiro quando você é um pouco mais arisco."

O Guardião da Nuvem arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a facilidade com que aquele homem teve em envolvê-lo em seus braços. Ivan inclinou o rosto, tocando os lábios do Inspetor antes de beijá-lo profundamente. Alaudi ainda tentou se afastar, no entanto, qualquer fio de esperança havia sido quebrado quando o moreno deslizou a mão livre para dentro da calça escura que o louro vestia, tocando-o com vontade. O Guardião da Nuvem gemeu entre o beijo e fechou os olhos. Ele sabia que não conseguiria lutar contra aquele homem, ainda mais quando cada fibra de seu corpo queria aquilo.

**x**

O dia tornou-se escuro do lado de fora da janela e o Inspetor não percebeu. Há muito tempo ele não sabia o que era esquecer momentaneamente os problemas e simplesmente passar uma tarde nos braços de seu amante. O Chefe dos Cavallone cumpriu o que prometeu, e durante horas Alaudi deixou que sua voz ecoasse pelo quarto, enquanto seu corpo provava o homem que ele havia escolhido. O _seu_ amante. E, então, quando nenhum deles parecia conseguir mover um único músculo, ambos permaneceram deitados, um nos braços do outro, conversando sobre Francesco e Catarina, e o que fariam quando todos os problemas sérios fossem resolvidos. O louro nunca foi uma pessoa apta a fazer planos. Ele sempre fora realista demais para acreditar em futuro brilhante ou ideias otimistas. Contudo, ouvir Ivan o incluindo em seus planos e pedindo sua opinião, o faziam sentir parte de alguma coisa. O fazia sentir em casa.

"Você deveria ter sido escoltado por Giuseppe ontem à noite." O moreno sentou-se na cama enquanto colocava os sapatos. "Mas Mario disse que iria no lugar no irmão. Você acredita que ele disse que fez isso, porque temia que eu ficasse bravo com Giuseppe? Ele até mencionou que o irmão acabaria chorando se isso acontecesse."

"Você não gritaria com Giuseppe." O Guardião da Nuvem já estava perfeitamente vestido: calça creme e uma camisa branca. Ele não gostava de roupas claras, pois o deixavam ainda mais pálido, entretanto, o tecido da calça era um pouco mais grosso e a camisa tinha um belo detalhe que lembrava um pássaro. O Inspetor amava pássaros. O banho que compartilharam havia sido relaxante e ele se sentia novo em folha. "Ninguém teria coragem de gritar com Giuseppe... é impossível." As sobrancelhas se juntaram e Alaudi tentou imaginar se alguém conseguiria levantar a voz para alguém tão... gentil.

"Não é? Eu disse o mesmo para Mario e ainda afirmei que me senti ofendido. Eu jamais faria isso. Giuseppe é... diferente. E eu tenho certeza de que ele acabaria chorando, o que torna tudo pior."

"O único que eu acredito ser capaz de fazer isso é Francesco, mas tenho uma leve desconfiança de que Giuseppe acabaria revidando fisicamente." A cena na sala de jantar retornou imediatamente à sua mente e o louro pôde ouvir o tapa ecoar oco em seus ouvidos. "Ele é perfeito para Francesco. Nenhuma outra pessoa teria paciência para lidar com um jovem tão... jovem."

"Mario costumava me colocar na linha, então eu confio em Giuseppe." O Chefe dos Cavallone levantou-se e caminhou até o closet apenas para uma última olhada no gigantesco espelho. "Pronto?"

"Eu estou apenas te esperando."

O Guardião da Nuvem pegou o sobretudo de cima da poltrona e deixou o quarto ao lado de seu amante. Ivan o segurou pela mão, prometendo soltá-la assim que chegassem à sala de jantar. Ao descerem, eles viram que o herdeiro estava em seu lugar habitual, acompanhado por Giuseppe e Mario. O Inspetor tentou evitar encarar aquela pessoa, indo para o seu assento e estranhando ao não ver Catarina à mesa.

"Onde está sua irmã?" O moreno juntou as sobrancelhas, colocando o guardanapo sobre o colo.

"Ela desceu, mas subiu porque foi buscar um casaco." Francesco respondeu antes de bebericar um pouco da água que estava em seu copo.

"E como foi a visita a Enrico?"

"Se você quer saber se ela se desculpou, então a resposta é sim." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos abriu um largo sorriso. "Mas Enrico não a desculpou e Catarina passou a tarde tentando agradá-lo."

"Isso é... cruel." Alaudi ficou sério. Aquilo não fazia parte do plano.

"Não, não, ele a desculpou antes de voltarmos. Enrico jamais seria cruel com qualquer pessoa." O futuro Chefe adiantou-se em tomar o partido do amigo. "Na verdade, eu acho que ele nem ao menos estava chateado, só queria ver até onde Catarina iria. Enrico ficou realmente preocupado quando soube que ela havia caído."

O assunto da conversa chegou minutos depois trajando um casaco tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Havia um largo sorriso em seus lábios e a garota sentou-se com barulho em sua cadeira, agradecendo quando o irmão a serviu. Os pedaços de carne já estavam cortados, o que facilitaria a situação da ruiva.

"Mario, eu sei como posso te ajudar." A refeição já havia começado quando a voz de Catarina fez com que todos erguessem os olhos de seus pratos.

"É mesmo, Bambina?" O ruivo limpou o canto da boca e ergueu as sobrancelhas fingindo surpresa. "Permita-me perguntar primeiramente em que poderei utilizar a sua valiosa ajuda."

"Eu pensei _muito_ a respeito durante a tarde. Enrico me _obrigou_ a ajudar a mãe dele com biscoitos, então eu tive tempo para pensar." A garota ofereceu um sorriso maldoso. "Eu sei que você e Giulio ainda estão brigados, porque ele nunca mais apareceu, então eu pensei na solução perfeita!"

Por um momento a mesa tornou-se desconfortavelmente silenciosa. O louro encarou o Braço Direito, esperando ver aquela pessoa oferecer qualquer tipo de expressão irritada. O restante dos presentes, com exceção de Catarina, parecia compartilhar da mesma opinião. Giuseppe engasgou com alguma coisa, tossindo baixo. Todavia, Mario não demonstrou nada além da mesma expressão curiosa.

"E o que me sugere, Bambina?"

"Você só precisa beijar o Giulio! Como um beijo de adultos, com a sua língua..."

As risadas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo, formando um estranho dueto. O herdeiro jogou a nuca para trás, gargalhando tão alto quanto o ruivo. O Chefe dos Cavallone havia derrubado o garfo e o louro não sabia como reagir. Giuseppe tossiu mais alto, visivelmente mais engasgado. Francesco ficou em pé, dando a volta na mesa e indo ajudar seu Braço Direito, porém, ainda rindo do que acabara de ouvir.

"De onde você tirou isso, Bambina? Quem foi que te falou tal coisa?" Mario enxugou uma lágrima que escorria por seu olho esquerdo.

"Eu vi Pappà fazendo isso com Alaudi. Ele disse que quando as pessoas se gostam elas fazem isso. Eu acho nojento, mas se funciona, então..." A garota deu de ombros.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos riu mais alto, oferecendo um copo d'água para seu Braço Direito, que tinha os olhos brilhando em lágrimas, não somente por causa do possível pedaço de carne engasgado.

"Eu verei o que farei com essa informação importante, e obrigado pela preocupação." O ruivo sorriu sincero e piscou para Catarina.

A garota sorriu, voltando a comer e sentindo-se triunfante. O futuro Chefe só voltou para o seu lugar depois que o homem de longos cabelos louros lhe garantiu que estava bem. Ivan precisou de alguns momentos para voltar a comer e o Guardião da Nuvem estava tão desconcertado que mal conseguiu tocar na comida. Seu rosto estava quente e por um bom tempo tudo o que ele fez foi encarar seu próprio prato. O herdeiro iniciou uma nova conversa e em segundos a mesa tornou-se animada. O moreno colocou um pouco de purê no meio do prato do louro, fazendo sinal para que ele comesse. _É tudo culpa sua!_ Os olhos azuis se estreitaram e o Chefe dos Cavallone ofereceu um charmoso sorriso, mostrando que não estava realmente preocupado com a situação.

O jantar passou rápido e foi difícil para o Inspetor se ver novamente dentro de seu carro. A despedida foi certamente a pior parte, principalmente com Catarina. A ruiva parecia relutante em deixá-lo ir, e somente soltou suas pernas quando Alaudi prometeu retornar na sexta à noite com uma deliciosa torta de limão. Francesco acenou de longe, dizendo que esperaria vê-lo em breve. Ivan, no entanto, entrou no carro e disse que o acompanharia até o final do jardim. O veículo parou e os dois se despediram com um longo beijo. Longe dos olhares de uma atrevida garotinha, o louro pôde permitir-se ser beijado sem medo de ser visto.

"Eu passarei amanhã no escritório e o levarei para almoçar. Você pode escolher o restaurante."

O Guardião da Nuvem meneou a cabeça em positivo e o moreno desceu do carro. O veículo voltou a andar, seguindo pelo caminho de pedra que o levaria até a saída da propriedade. Os olhos azuis estiveram atentos, encarando o retrovisor até que o dono da mansão saísse do seu campo de visão. O gigantesco portão principal surgiu após alguns minutos e o Inspetor de Polícia respirou fundo. Alaudi precisaria acordar cedo na manhã seguinte, mas havia um lugar que ele deveria passar antes de seguir para casa. _E então tudo mudará... novamente._

Sua velha Roma surgiu depois de meia hora na estrada. O louro entrou na cidade, contudo, o caminho que tomou foi outro. Ele raramente fazia aquele trajeto e lembrar-se do local que deveria ser o seu destino nos próximos minutos apenas tornava a situação pior. O Guardião da Nuvem não se lembrava da última vez que encarou aquela rua, exatamente porque os motivos que o levavam a visitar aquela pessoa nunca eram bons. A mansão era localizada afastada do centro, entretanto, não tão excluída quanto a propriedade dos Cavallone. O Inspetor precisou de mais dez minutos até chegar ao seu destino e, quando o veículo foi estacionado em frente ao portão principal, Alaudi soube que não teria volta.

Não houve escolta e ninguém tentou pará-lo, todavia, assim que pisou na mansão um homem de cabelos médios e ruivos aproximou-se. Aquela visão o fez apertar os olhos, lembrando-se automaticamente de Mario. _Os dois têm mais em comum do que imaginam. _O homem entreabriu os lábios, mas o louro passou por ele, entrando na casa sem esboçar nenhum comentário. O hall estava bem iluminado e o Guardião da Nuvem não sabia se aquilo era sorte ou simplesmente coincidência, pois, quando pisou dentro da mansão, a pessoa que ele procurava surgiu, parado no meio da escadaria.

"Precisamos conversar." Foi tudo o que o Inspetor de Polícia disse.

O homem de cabelos castanhos esboçou um meio sorriso e terminou de descer as escadas, apontando educadamente para um dos lados da casa. Alaudi o seguiu, apertando as mãos e tentando afastar a sensação de desconforto por estar ali. O escritório era grande e bem mobiliado. A lareira estava acessa e o cômodo tinha cheiro de baunilha e madeira queimada.

"A que devo a honra dessa visita tão inesperada?" Giotto encostou-se à sua mesa e cruzou os braços. O sorriso tolo ainda estava em seus lábios.

"Você sabe por que estou aqui."

O louro disse entre os dentes. Ele havia tomado aquela decisão quando o Chefe dos Cavallone o expulsou da mansão, há três semanas. Porém, antes de dar qualquer passo ele precisava colocar sua vida pessoal em ordem. _Eu nunca pensei que diria o que direi. Eu nunca pensei que chegaria o dia em que a vida de outras pessoas se tornaria mais importante do que a minha. _O Guardião da Nuvem respirou fundo e continuou:

"Eu quero fazer parte da Família." A voz soou alta. Não havia expressão em seu rosto, no entanto, os olhos azuis estavam decididos. "Eu quero fazer parte dos Vongola."

_Continua..._


	10. IX

**IX**

**E**le sabia que aquilo era um sonho.

Ele sabia que a mão que apertava suas costas, marcando a pele e a deixando avermelhada, não passava de uma fantasia.

Ele sabia que a voz que gemia não era real, mas sim uma projeção do som original adicionada a uma pitada de imaginação.

E ele sabia — e essa era a parte triste dos sonhos — que nada daquilo aconteceria realmente.

O gemido soou alto e impróprio. Francesco não sabia sequer se conseguiria emitir tal som, porém, ele havia deixado sua garganta de uma maneira ou de outra. Os olhos cor de mel se abaixaram, fitando o homem que estava por baixo. Giuseppe o encarava, os olhos verdes e abertos, e a pele extremamente vermelha. _Deus, ele é perfeito, _embora nunca houvesse visto o louro sem roupa, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos o havia imaginado diversas vezes naquela situação. _É a quarta vez nessa semana que tenho esse _tipo_ de sonho._ A cada noite eles faziam sexo em algum lugar da casa, e ele sabia que naquele momento ambos estavam em seu quarto.

"Você está bem?" _Mas é claro que ele está bem. Isso é um sonho!_

O Braço Direito sorriu, meneando a cabeça em positivo.

Ele nunca falava. Com exceção dos gemidos, Giuseppe era sempre mudo em seus sonhos. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone retirou-se de dentro do louro, depositando um gentil beijo no pescoço corado. Seus lábios desceram, sentindo o calor e o leve perfume que emanava da pele de sua companhia. No entanto, ao atingir o baixo ventre, o Braço Direito tornou-se sério, meneando a cabeça em negativo. _Até mesmo em meus sonhos ele me rejeita. _O herdeiro tornou-se sério, segurando a imaginativa ereção entre seus dedos e umedecendo os lábios; contudo, antes que pudesse tocá-la, os olhos cor de mel se arregalaram e Francesco encarou o teto do quarto.

O silêncio só foi quebrado pelo som de sua alta respiração e a cada segundo ele se dava conta de que havia acordado. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentou-se na cama, fechando os olhos e soltando um longo suspiro. O grosso cobertor foi levantado e o futuro Chefe revirou os olhos, arrastando-se da cama para o banheiro às pressas. _Eu estou cansado desses sonhos. E estou cansado de acordar... assim. As empregadas começarão a estranhar que minhas roupas de baixo são lavadas por mim mesmo. Quando isso terminará?_

O banho foi longo e o herdeiro cozinhou na banheira por quase uma hora. Giuseppe não veio habitar sua imaginação, então ele pôde simplesmente relaxar. Seus ombros estavam rígidos e ele se sentia cansado, embora soubesse que aquela sensação não era propriamente física. O tempo passado na banheira o ajudou e, quando retornou ao quarto, Francesco se sentia plenamente acordado. A cama foi arrumada e as janelas abertas. O céu estava azul, entretanto, a temperatura continuava baixa. Aquela seria uma primavera fria e ele mal se recordava da última vez que saiu de casa sem um casaco. _Eu preciso comer alguma coisa. _O rapaz entrou no closet, escolhendo o que vestiria naquele dia. Ele tinha planos de visitar Enrico, logo, precisaria vestir algo adequado a um passeio de cavalos. A escolha foi uma calça marrom e uma camisa creme. Ele levaria as botas quando saísse da mansão, todavia, por hora vestiria os sapatos escuros.

Os corredores estavam silenciosos, o que significava que Catarina estaria tomando café ou trancada em algum lugar. A sala de jantar estava vazia, então o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone deduziu que a segunda opção era a correta. A garota ainda não tinha permissão para deixar a mansão sozinha, e o seu tempo era passado entre livros ou aborrecendo os empregados.

"Bom dia."

A voz veio da entrada da sala de jantar e o herdeiro sabia quem era antes mesmo de virar o rosto para retribuir o cumprimento. Somente uma pessoa conhecida possuía aquela voz rouca, uma mistura de seriedade e sarcasmo. Mario esboçou um meio sorriso, aproximando-se devagar. _Ele vai me perguntar se preciso de alguma coisa, pois, aparentemente, meu Braço Direito não virá hoje novamente._

"Eu posso fazer algo por você, Francis?" O ruivo inclinou-se, servindo-o com suco de laranja.

"Não." _Mas você poderia me dizer o que está acontecendo,_ aquele pensamento o fez juntar as sobrancelhas. Aquela definitivamente não era uma boa ideia. "Eu pretendo visitar Enrico depois do almoço, avise meu pai, por favor."

"Como quiser. Geleia?"

"Não, obrigado."

Francesco colocou uma torrada na boca, observando sua companhia servir-se de um pedaço de maçã. _Eles são parecidos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes. _O rapaz de cabelos castanhos estudou o homem parado ao seu lado, como já havia feito tantas vezes. O Braço Direito de seu pai tinha traços mais masculinos, maxilar bem delineado e costas largas. O irmão era delicado, magro e sua voz soava sempre gentil e parcialmente baixa. Porém, ambos compartilhavam os mesmos olhos verdes. Enquanto Mario tinha um sádico olhar ferino, o louro esbanjava uma tentadora inocência. _Não tão inocente ou ele estaria aqui comigo._

"Peppe chegou tarde ontem à noite, não?"

"Sim." O ruivo respondeu de boca cheia. "Eu espero que entenda. Nós já conversamos sobre isso."

O herdeiro manteve o olhar parado, voltando a atenção ao seu café. Intimamente ele sentia o peito apertado, mas não poderia demonstrar isso para sua companhia. _Eu sabia que ele tinha um amante, mas dessa vez é diferente. Peppe nunca deixou de aparecer por esse motivo._ No entanto, há três dias Chefe e Braço Direito mal se viam. Giuseppe avisou que durante a semana suas visitas seriam escassas, contudo, não explicou realmente o motivo. Quando questionado, Mario esboçou um maldoso sorriso e uma piscadela. _"Giuseppe é um homem, Francis. E um homem tem suas necessidades. Um dia você entenderá."_ E ele entendia, infelizmente Francesco entendia melhor do que ninguém sobre necessidades. O que o consumia era imaginar o louro nos braços de outra pessoa, gemendo e tremendo para outro homem; sorrindo e sendo adorável para alguém que não era ele. Aquele sentimento era simplesmente enlouquecedor.

O ruivo retirou-se tão furtivamente que o rapaz ficou surpreso ao notar que estava sozinho. O restante do café foi passado em silêncio, mastigando a comida por obrigação e engolindo por não haver nenhuma outra opção. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone retirou-se da mesa, agradecendo às empregadas que deixaram a cozinha ao vê-lo se levantar. O herdeiro espreguiçou-se, cruzando o hall e voltando a se sentir cansado. _Se eu permanecer aqui não conseguirei pensar em outra coisa._ Os passos o levaram até o escritório e os nós dos dedos da mão esquerda bateram três vezes na madeira antes da porta ser aberta. A primeira coisa que ele viu foi Ivan sentado atrás de sua mesa. O moreno estava conversando com seu Braço Direito, que estava sentado em uma das poltronas, e ambos interromperam o assunto ao ouvirem o barulho na porta.

"Bom dia, Francis." O Chefe dos Cavallone fez menção de ficar em pé, Francesco fez sinal para que ele permanecesse onde estava.

"Bom dia." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos esboçou um sorriso. "Eu vim avisar que estou indo ver Enrico."

"Mario disse que você planejava ir depois do almoço. Giuseppe estará de volta e ele poderá acompanhá-lo."

O café da manhã girou no estômago do futuro Chefe, entretanto, ele fez o possível para não demonstrar seu desconforto ao ouvir aquele nome.

"Eu ficarei bem. Não sou mais uma criança e a propriedade é segura. Eu almoçarei por lá e retornarei antes do anoitecer... está bem?"

"Não vejo problemas." Ivan juntou as sobrancelhas e ficou em pé. "Eu te acompanharei até lá fora."

O moreno cruzou o escritório e ofereceu um sorriso a Mario antes de sair. Já do lado de fora, o Chefe dos Cavallone colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou o filho com um olhar curioso.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Francis? Algo que você queira me contar?"

"Não..." O herdeiro manteve a expressão branca. Nada havia acontecido realmente, além de seu ciúme infindável e desnecessário. Giuseppe não lhe pertencia. Eles não tinham nada além da amizade e cumplicidade entre Chefe e Braço Direito. "Eu só quero visitar meu amigo."

"Eu gosto quando você passa seu tempo com Enrico, ele é um excelente rapaz, mas algo me diz que você está me escondendo alguma coisa." Ivan tocou o ombro esquerdo do filho. "Se for algo que eu possa ajudar, por favor, diga."

Francesco mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele sabia que jamais poderia falar sobre seus sentimentos, todavia, o moreno era uma pessoa atenta e não o deixaria em paz se não recebesse algum tipo de informação. O rapaz permaneceu alguns segundos pensativo até que o assunto perfeito cruzou sua mente e ele soube que seu pai ficaria satisfeito com aquilo.

"Eu andei pensando sobre aquele assunto... s-sobre o noivado com Clara."

"Oh!" A surpresa no rosto do Chefe dos Cavallone era visível.

"Eu estou pensando seriamente sobre isso e acredito que terei uma resposta em pouco tempo." _Mentira. Eu nem ao menos me lembrava disso até este momento._

"O-Oh! I-Isso é realmente interessante, não?" Ivan parecia desconcertado. "Mas tome o seu tempo, Francis. Como Alaudi disse, você é novo para noivados e casamentos. A ideia era somente te fazer pensar sobre o futuro."

"E eu estou pensando sobre isso, de verdade."

"Fico satisfeito em saber disso." O moreno esboçou um sorriso orgulhoso. "Desculpe se pareci intrometido, mas eu estou apenas preocupado."

"Eu entendo e não se preocupe." O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu. "Eu vou subir agora e colocar minhas botas. Mandarei lembranças a Ottavio!"

Pai e filho se despediram com um aceno e o herdeiro pôde respirar aliviado. _Eu deveria ter me lembrado de que ele é perspicaz quando o assunto é a Família._ Aquela pequena mentira renderia problemas e Francesco sabia disso. _Eventualmente ele me perguntará sobre o assunto e eu precisarei ter uma resposta._ O rapaz de cabelos castanhos começou a subir as escadas. Ele nem sequer lembrava-se daquele assunto. Quando a ideia foi sugerida, Francesco achou que seria algo que pudesse ser evitado ou que o tempo fosse tornar esquecido. _Clara comentou a mesma coisa. O pai dela também fez a mesma pergunta. Nós conversamos sobre o assunto e nenhum de nós realmente está pronto para casamentos._

O relacionamento com Clara era apenas amizade. A garota era interessante, não como uma pseudo-namorada, mas como companhia. Os dois sempre se divertiam quando estavam com Enrico, e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos não queria que nada mudasse. _Sem contar que não consigo sentir nada por ela. _A incapacidade de sentir-se atraído por alguém do sexo oposto já havia roubado noites de seu sono. Ele poderia imaginar mulheres perfeitas, com roupas ousadas e posições comprometedoras, porém, seu corpo não reagia. _E pensar que depois que Giuseppe me beijou pela segunda vez eu venho tendo esses sonhos absurdos todas as noites. O que há de errado comigo?_

Os sapatos foram trocados pelas botas e o futuro Chefe deixou a mansão. O jardim estava cheio de subordinados e o herdeiro perdeu a conta de quantas vezes desejou bom dia até chegar ao estábulo. Seu cavalo foi selado em minutos, e ele agradeceu ao subordinado responsável pelo local. _Pelo menos eu não ficarei naquela casa esperando que ele apareça com um sorriso no rosto, esfregando na minha cara como a noite havia sido interessante._ O cavalo havia começado a corrida e Francesco balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos negativos. De nada adiantaria se chatear por coisas que estavam fora de suas mãos. O louro não largaria o amante, ele jamais teria sua chance e não havia nada a fazer além de viver um dia depois do outro. O vento frio batia em seu rosto, no entanto, a sensação de liberdade era definitivamente mais convidativa. Levaria cerca de dez minutos até que ele chegasse à casa do amigo e Francesco não passaria aquele tempo se remoendo com sentimentos tolos.

**x**

O futuro médico estava na biblioteca quando o rapaz de cabelos castanhos chegou. Enrico saiu à porta, abrindo um largo sorriso ao ver o amigo. Os dois se abraçaram e o rapaz o convidou a entrar. O sobrado em que morava era grande, embora a família fosse pequena. O amigo estava sozinho em casa, os pais foram a Roma fazer compras e o deixaram estudando. A biblioteca era pequena se comparada à da mansão, contudo, servia para o seu propósito. Sobre a mesa havia vários livros abertos, a maioria contendo imagens de anatomias humanas e de animais.

"Então, a que devo a honra dessa visita?"

"Nada em especial." O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone encarou os livros. "Eu vim apenas passar o tempo. Se você estiver ocupado eu posso retornar outra hora."

"Não, de maneira alguma." Enrico esboçou um sorriso. "Eu estava apenas repassando algumas coisas. Meu pai me levará para uma aula prática na próxima semana."

"Em prática você quer dizer... gente viva?"

"Gente morta...?" O aprendiz de médico riu. "Eu sei que você não gosta de falar sobre isso, então acho melhor irmos para o jardim."

"Eu aceito a sugestão."

O herdeiro passou a mão na nuca. Ele adorava seu amigo, entretanto, o rapaz de cabelos claros tinha o dom de conseguir ser estranho quando queria, principalmente com seu fascínio por medicina. Ambos saíram juntos, ganhando novamente o jardim. O cavalo de Francesco havia se afastado, todavia, não o suficiente para deixá-lo preocupado.

"Como está sua irmã?"

"Bem." Ele respondeu enquanto fitava o cavalo. "O castigo serviu para que ela se acalmasse um pouco. Duvido que Catarina vá aprontar tão cedo."

"Ela começará a frequentar a escola? Digo, a ideia continua firme?"

"Sim. Alaudi falou sobre isso no fim de semana, mas Catarina continua querendo estudar em outro lugar."

O futuro médico chutou de leve uma pedra, protegendo os olhos do Sol. Os dois caminharam até a cerca de madeira branca que separava o jardim do vasto gramado e Enrico soltou um longo suspiro antes de continuar.

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia, Francis."

"Por quê?" O rapaz de cabelos castanhos encostou-se à madeira. O Sol não estava forte, apenas agradável, mas realmente irritava os olhos.

"É algo que venho pensando há algum tempo. Catarina tem nove anos agora, hm?"

"Sim."

"Mas ela não terá nove anos para sempre." O amigo tornou-se sério e naquele momento o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone endireitou-se melhor. "Você não se preocupa com isso?"

"Eu deveria? Eu não entendo o que você está tentando me dizer."

"O que acontecerá quando ela estiver com a nossa idade? Imagine as cartas que ela receberá e a atenção dos rapazes? Se ela estiver em outra escola não saberemos de nada disso."

A expressão no rosto do herdeiro tornou-se dura. Ele não havia pensado naquilo.

"Mas eu terminarei os estudos antes de Catarina começar a receber esse tipo de atenção... não?"

"Quem sabe? Os garotos a visitarão diariamente, levando flores e poemas e doces." O rapaz mais baixo deu de ombros. "Eu estou preocupado com isso, reconheço."

"Você?" Francesco riu. "Por que _você_ está preocupado com _ela_? E eu duvido muito que Catarina vá receber atenção. Nenhum garoto perderia tempo com uma pessoa tão atrevida e impossível."

A resposta do aprendiz de médico foi um longo olhar. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos coçou a nuca e calou-se. Ele encarou a grama embaixo de seus pés, digerindo o que acabara de ouvir. _Enrico tem razão. Catarina é insuportável hoje, mas e amanhã?_ Imaginar sua irmãzinha sendo cortejada o fez juntar as sobrancelhas. _Somente por cima do meu cadáver!_

"Você tem razão. Eu conversarei com meu pai sobre isso."

"M-Mesmo?" Havia um sincero alívio nos olhos azuis.

"Não quero ninguém escrevendo cartas melosas para minha irmã."

"N-Não é?! Eu te ajudarei a protegê-la!"

"Obrigado!" O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu. "É uma pena Catarina ser como é. Você seria muito bem-vindo à família, Enrico. Se eu tivesse outra irmã e ela não fosse um monstrinho eu certamente ficaria feliz se vocês um dia se casassem!"

O comentário foi dito de maneira irreverente e sem nenhum prospecto de resposta, porém, a reação do amigo o surpreendeu. Enrico tornou-se corado e agradeceu várias vezes, mesmo sem haver motivo real para aquilo. O herdeiro riu, bagunçando os cabelos de sua companhia e avisando que levaria o cavalo até o estábulo ou correria o risco de precisar retornar a pé. _Enrico é uma boa pessoa. Uma pena você não ser mais maleável, Catarina._ O rapaz de cabelos claros se prontificou a ir com o amigo e os dois cruzaram o gramado entre conversas tolas e comentários bobos.

O estábulo estava fresco e o cavalo foi amarrado firmemente em um dos apoios de madeira. O futuro médico o serviu com um pouco de água e ambos retornaram à biblioteca. Enrico ajeitou seus livros e os dois conversaram um pouco sobre as aulas até que Ottavio e a esposa retornassem. A mãe do rapaz de cabelos claros ficou encantada em vê-lo, convidando-o automaticamente para o almoço. Francesco aceitou de bom grado, pois não tinha intenção de retornar à mansão. Os dois amigos então seguiram para o quarto de Enrico, onde passaram a manhã jogando conversa fora. Catarina tornou-se o assunto várias vezes e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos não acreditava que não havia pensado antes sobre o perigo de enviar a irmã para outra escola.

O almoço foi bem mais simples do que as refeições servidas na mansão, no entanto, nem por isso menos saborosa. A mãe do futuro médico era uma belíssima mulher por volta de seus 35 anos. Mariana tinha os cabelos claros como os do filho, contudo, os olhos azuis haviam sido herdados de Ottavio. A mulher era baixa, mais baixa que o filho e o marido, entretanto, energética e cheia de vida. Todas as vezes que visitava o amigo o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone imaginava se aquela sensação morna em seu peito era o que significava estar perto de uma "mãe". Ele crescera somente tendo Ivan como família, até a chegada de Alaudi e logo em seguida Catarina. Todavia, o herdeiro não sabia o que era realmente conviver com uma figura feminina, embora isso não o incomodasse como um dia chegou a incomodar. _Eu não acho que as coisas seriam diferentes se eu tivesse tido uma mãe, _às vezes Francesco se pegava imaginando se ele teria se apaixonado por seu Braço Direito se sua vida fosse um pouco diferente. _Eu certamente teria me apaixonado por ele._ O prato principal foi uma deliciosa torta de carne e de sobremesa eles comeram um pedaço saboroso de pudim. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentia-se plenamente satisfeito ao retornar ao quarto do amigo, que foi impossível não se jogar na única poltrona do cômodo.

"A refeição estava ótima." O futuro Chefe espreguiçou-se. "Sua mãe é uma excelente cozinheira."

"Eu sei, mas você precisa evitar certas coisas. Se eu não prestasse atenção eu estaria enorme." O futuro médico sentou-se em sua cama e colocou a franja atrás da orelha. Os cabelos eram claros e levemente cacheados nas pontas. "Mas diga, Francis, por que você _realmente_ veio aqui hoje?"

A pergunta não o surpreendeu. Seu amigo era extremamente atento para as coisas. Enrico descobriu sobre seus sentimentos por Giuseppe sem que ele precisasse dizer absolutamente nada. Quando soube, através de Catarina, que seu Braço Direito estava apaixonado por alguém e que possuía um amante, o herdeiro ficou inconsolável por dias e foi em um desses momentos que o futuro médico questionou o que estava acontecendo_. Eu disse que não era nada, mas ele simplesmente jogou a pergunta como se fosse algo insignificante._ Porém, o rapaz de cabelos claros não pareceu enojado ou evitou a presença de Francesco. "_Nós amamos quem amamos, não? Não escolhemos essas coisas," _foi a exata resposta que o amigo lhe ofereceu. Desde então se tornou familiar que falassem sobre o louro, apesar de que raramente o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone iniciava o assunto.

"Eu não quis ficar em casa." O herdeiro deu de ombros. "Giuseppe não aparece há dias, ocupado demais com o amante."

"Ele disse isso a você?" Enrico não pareceu surpreso.

"Não, mas Mario sim."

"Você já pensou em confrontar Giuseppe sobre isso? Quero dizer, falar como você se sente?"

"Confrontar?" A risada que deixou os lábios do herdeiro foi amarga. "E para quê? Giuseppe é apaixonado pelo amante e eu não duvido que talvez ele me aceite por pura obrigação e isso é a última coisa que eu quero." Enrico pareceu ponderar um pouco sobre o que ouvira. Os olhos azuis o estudavam. "Eu estou pensando em aceitar Clara."

"Clara? Mesmo?"

"Sim. Meu pai aguarda uma resposta e eu acho que talvez essa seja a única saída."

"Você ama Clara?"

"Claro que não." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentiu-se mal em dizer aquilo. "Ela também não gosta de mim, mas acho que no final casamento e amor não precisam andar juntos. Salvo certas exceções."

"Minha mãe disse que não amava meu pai quando eles se casaram." O futuro médico disse baixo. "Ela me contou que o amor cresceu aos poucos, com o convívio. Talvez isso aconteça com você e Clara."

"É, talvez." _E eu preciso também pensar em como manter o casamento, já que não me sinto atraído por mulheres._

"Mas eu ainda acho melhor você falar com Giuseppe primeiro."

"Isso não irá acontecer." O futuro Chefe moveu a mão como se afastasse a ideia. "Por hora, eu poderia ficar mais algum tempo? Eu prometo não atrapalhá-lo."

"O que é isso? Desde quando você se tornou tão educado?" Enrico riu para o amigo. "Fique o tempo que quiser. Eu posso acompanhá-lo até a mansão depois. Seria um prazer."

O herdeiro sorriu, achando a ideia excelente. _Desculpe, Enrico, mas eu realmente não quero voltar para casa agora. Eu não quero ver Giuseppe se aproximando e pedindo desculpas, como fez nos últimos dias, apenas para avisar que também estaria ausente no dia seguinte. _A conversa continuou, no entanto, o assunto tornou-se um pouco mais animado quando o foco mudou de relacionamentos para bobagens corriqueiras entre garotos. O humor de Francesco também melhorou e em pouco tempo os dois estavam rindo. As horas ao lado do amigo sempre eram agradáveis e ele sabia que havia feito a escolha certa quando decidiu sair de casa naquele dia.

**x**

O Sol estava se pondo no horizonte quando o rapaz de cabelos castanhos entrou na mansão. O futuro médico da Família o acompanhou, como prometido, contudo, retornou após deixá-lo no estábulo. Enrico prometeu visitá-lo outro dia, e foi com um largo sorriso no rosto que o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone cumprimentou os subordinados que estavam espalhados pela propriedade. O hall estava vazio e ele subiu direto para o quarto, querendo tomar um longo e relaxante banho. _Hoje foi um bom dia. Quando eu tiro a mente de Giuseppe eu consigo me divertir muito mais. Sem sentimentos ruins, sem ciúmes, nada... apenas diversão. A_ porta foi aberta e o herdeiro podia sentir a água quente e o cheiro dos sais de banho que o esperavam em seu banho. Entretanto, muito antes que seus olhos fitassem o quarto, a última pessoa que ele gostaria de encontrar se levantou da poltrona.

"Boa tarde, Francesco." O homem de longos cabelos louros se aproximou. Em seus lábios havia um tímido meio sorriso.

"Oh... Olá." Francesco não conseguiu esconder a surpresa. _Eu achei que conseguiria evitá-lo novamente, mas estava enganado._ No dia anterior, o rapaz fingiu cochilar quando Giuseppe veio procurá-lo depois do jantar. _A última coisa que eu precisava era ver o seu sorriso de felicidade antes de se encontrar com seu amante._

"Perdoe a intromissão, mas eu estava te esperando. Quando cheguei me informaram que você havia ido visitar Enrico e eu não quis atrapalhar." O Braço Direito parecia estranhamente explicativo naquele começo de noite.

"Eu não esperava vê-lo... tão cedo." O futuro Chefe fechou a porta devagar, abaixando-se, tirando as botas e deixando-as em um canto. "Mario disse que talvez você não voltasse hoje."

"Ele disse?" O louro juntou as sobrancelhas um pouco perdido. "Eu vim porque gostaria de saber se você precisa de alguma coisa."

"Eu?" _Você. Eu preciso de você, mas não temos tudo o que queremos, não?_ "Eu estou bem. Os passos o levaram até o closet em busca de uma nova troca de roupas. O Braço Direito o acompanhou.

"Entendo..." Giuseppe colocou uma parte do cabelo atrás da orelha. "Por favor, permita-me." O louro aproximou-se e esticou a mão, pegando a camisa que o herdeiro queria. "Aqui."

"Obrigado." Francesco sorriu. _Há algum tempo não ficamos tão próximos._ O ombro do Braço Direito encostou-se ao dele e seu corpo arrepiou-se automaticamente. _Ele é tão belo_. "Eu estou mais alto agora. Eu poderia ter pegado a camisa."

"Eu sei." Giuseppe sorriu e virou-se, ficando de frente à sua companhia. "Você provavelmente me deixará para trás em pouco tempo. Eu sou mais baixo que Mario."

_Eu só te deixarei para trás se você quiser._ O rapaz de cabelos castanhos encarou o homem à sua frente e automaticamente sua consciência ganhou a voz de Enrico. _Ele disse que eu deveria ser honesto e dizer o que sinto, mas como? Eu não quero que ele me ame por pena. _O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone esticou a mão, pegando uma calça aleatória.

"Peppe, o que você pensa sobre mim?"

"Perdão?" O louro juntou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

"Eu perguntei o que você pensa sobre mim. Qual a sua opinião, o que você _sente_?"

A confusão desapareceu dos gentis traços do Braço Direito e a seriedade tornou-se presente. Giuseppe o fitou por alguns segundos, todavia, apenas sorriu ao final.

"Você é meu Chefe. E eu espero que se torne um homem justo e que possa assumir a Família." As palavras soaram ensaiadas. "Você é um ótimo rapaz e eu tenho certeza de que se transformará em um bom homem."

"Eu entendo." O herdeiro sentiu o peito apertado, mas não demonstrou. Ele não estava surpreso. Ele simplesmente não esperava nada. "Obrigado, Peppe."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não entendo porque a pergunta tão repentina."

"Não aconteceu nada." Francesco balançou a cabeça em negativo e passou por sua companhia, porém, parando na entrada do closet e virando-se. "Só mais uma pergunta, você ficará ausente pelos próximos dias, não é?"

O homem de longos cabelos louros entreabriu os lábios, no entanto, não respondeu. Por um momento o rapaz de cabelos castanhos achou que ele fosse dizer alguma coisa indiretamente ligada à pergunta, contudo, no fim o Braço Direito apenas meneou a cabeça em positivo e desculpou-se.

"Prometo que na próxima semana poderemos passar mais tempo juntos."

"Não se desculpe, eu não estou preocupado."

O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone acenou e seguiu na direção do banheiro. Ele não soube dizer como conseguiu cruzar o cômodo sem derrubar as roupas, tropeçar ou deixar que suas lágrimas fossem vistas. Elas desceram gordas e pesadas quando a porta foi fechada, enquanto seu coração batia forte e pesado em seu peito. _Ele me vê apenas como Chefe. Peppe jamais teria olhos para um pirralho como eu._ As roupas foram retiradas sem pressa, e o herdeiro apenas parava para enxugar os olhos que teimavam em continuar molhados. A banheira foi trocada pelo chuveiro e a água misturou-se às lágrimas, omitindo um pouco da dor de não ter seus sentimentos correspondidos. Francesco nunca criou expectativas, entretanto, era impossível não sentir a muda rejeição e o amargo gosto de um amor que jamais aconteceria.

O banho foi longo e durante os minutos que permaneceu ali o rapaz teve tempo suficiente para extravasar aquelas emoções. O choro foi quieto e discreto, assim como eram seus sentimentos. Giuseppe o esperava, sentado na mesma poltrona. O herdeiro esboçou um sorriso fraco ao vê-lo, imaginando se demoraria muito para que aquelas sensações passassem. _Talvez seja uma questão de tempo. Talvez um dia eu acorde e meu coração não bata mais rápido ao vê-lo e eu não sinta mais essa louca vontade de envolvê-lo e fazê-lo meu._

"Quer que eu vá verificar se o jantar está pronto?"

"Não é necessário, eu preciso falar com meu pai. Ele está no escritório?"

"Acredito que sim. Eu irei acompanhá-lo."

Chefe e Braço Direito ganharam o corredor e caminharam lado a lado. Giuseppe perguntou sobre o passeio e Francesco respondeu polidamente, sem omitir que se divertira com Enrico. O louro parecia encantado em ouvir, pedindo desculpas duas vezes por não ter feito companhia. Havia barulho vindo da sala de jantar e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos deduziu que o jantar seria servido em pouco tempo. Os dois cruzaram o hall e viraram à direita, seguindo pelo corredor e parando em frente à porta escura do escritório. O Braço Direito bateu duas vezes e só abriu ao ouvir a voz de Mario do outro lado. O cômodo estava aquecido por causa da lareira e seu pai estava sentado em uma das poltronas. O ruivo havia se acomodado ao sofá e ambos pareceram surpresos em vê-lo.

"Como foi seu passeio, Francis?" Ivan abriu um largo sorriso. _Ele está bem humorado. Desde que Alaudi retornou meu pai não tirou o sorriso do rosto. Eu invejo isso de certo modo, pois duvido que um dia eu vá sorrir dessa forma._

"Ótimo. Ottavio mandou lembranças e tomei a liberdade de convidar Enrico para um passeio no sábado."

"Fique à vontade. Se Catarina se comportar ela também poderá participar do passeio de vocês." O moreno ofereceu uma piscadela. "Mas você veio me chamar para o jantar? Achei que seria servido no horário de sempre."

"Eu não estou aqui para isso." O futuro Chefe aproximou-se e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da do pai. "Eu preciso conversar com o senhor."

"Bem, eu pedirei licença então." Mario fez menção de ficar em pé, todavia, o herdeiro fez sinal para que ele permanecesse sentado.

"Vocês podem ficar, não é nenhum segredo." Francesco olhou de um irmão para o outro. Giuseppe encarou o ruivo e sentou-se ao seu lado um pouco perdido.

"Então, o que eu preciso saber?" O Chefe dos Cavallone parecia achar aquilo divertido.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos encarou as próprias mãos, ponderando a melhor maneira de abordar aquele assunto_. Eu não posso encará-lo ou desistirei de tudo. Um olhar que Peppe me desse de maneira diferente e eu abandonaria essa ideia totalmente absurda._ Os olhos cor de mel se ergueram e o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone ofereceu um breve olhar ao louro, que ergueu as sobrancelhas e pareceu tão curioso quanto o pai.

"Eu pensei sobre aquilo que conversamos há alguns dias... a respeito de Clara."

"Oh, sim, sim. Você mencionou que havia se decidido, não?" Ivan não pareceu surpreso. "Eu compreenderei a negativa. Alaudi tem razão ao dizer que é muito cedo para pensar ne—"

"Minha resposta é sim," a voz do herdeiro soou um pouco mais alta, "eu decidi pedir Clara em namoro... ou algo assim. Acredito ser o melhor a ser feito na atual situação."

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas e era visível que ele não esperava aquela resposta. O Chefe dos Cavallone estudou o filho, ficando em pé e passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Francesco o seguiu com olhos e então eles caíram sobre os outros dois presentes. Mario estava sério, estranhamente sério, e o encarava de maneira ofendida. Porém, nenhuma das reações se igualaria a maneira como o seu Braço Direito o olhava. _Ele parece... triste... ou surpreso ou... eu não sei._ O rapaz de cabelos castanhos tentou sorrir, contudo, isso só pareceu piorar a situação. Giuseppe ficou em pé e abriu a boca, no entanto, não houve palavras. O ruivo encarou o irmão, puxando-o novamente para o sofá, mas sem sucesso.

"Você é muito novo, Francesco. Você tem quinze anos!" A voz do louro soou mais alta.

"E-Eu sei. Eu não estou falando em casamento, apenas quero deixar claro minhas intenções."

"Giuseppe tem razão, Francis." Ivan voltou a se sentar. "Você gosta da garota?"

"Sim..." _Não, eu não gosto de garotas, de nenhuma delas, mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu sei que tenho a responsabilidade de continuar a Família e se não for Clara será outra. Qual a diferença?_ Os olhos cor de mel foram automaticamente para a figura de seu Braço Direito que continuava em pé. _Você é quem eu quero! Você provavelmente só está indignado porque ainda me vê como uma criança._ "E amor pode crescer, não? Q-Quero dizer, eu posso aprender a amar Clara, não?"

"Sim, você pode." O moreno pareceu surpreso, entretanto, uma surpresa diferente. "Eu não achei que você fosse aceitar, mas se é o que quer fazer, então eu não me oponho."

"M-Mas, Chefe!" Giuseppe deu um passo à frente, todavia, dessa vez Mario foi mais rápido, puxando-o pelo braço.

"Não está em suas mãos decidir isso, Giuseppe." O ruivo ficou sério. "Coloque-se em seu lugar."

O louro piscou como se saísse de um transe. Seus dedos colocaram uma mecha atrás da orelha e ele corou violentamente.

"E-Eu sinto muito." O Braço Direito fez uma polida reverência. "Com licença."

Giuseppe deixou o escritório com passos rápidos. Mario seguiu o irmão, deixando pai e filho a sós. O Chefe dos Cavallone suspirou e tocou a cabeça do herdeiro, bagunçando os cabelos molhados.

"Tem certeza, Francis? Eu ainda acho que Alaudi tem razão e que devemos esperar um pouco mais."

"Nada irá mudar, pappà." Francesco esboçou um triste meio sorriso. "E eu já sou um homem crescido. É hora de parar de esperar pelo impossível. Eu estou pronto para assumir minhas responsabilidades."

_Continua..._


	11. X

**X**

**G**iulio nunca achou que se acostumaria com a falta de certas coisas, como ele havia se acostumado nas últimas semanas. Por diversas vezes ele se pegou pensando as mesmas ideias que cruzaram sua mente quando Antonietta deixou sua vida. A casa agora era silenciosa, sem barulhos de passos pesados, risadas ou gargalhadas. Os corredores estavam quietos e não havia necessidade de falar mais alto, pois não existia mais ninguém entre aquelas quatro paredes. Não havia mais companhia para jantares, banhos ou algumas horas agradáveis sobre a cama. O moreno voltara a cozinhar para uma pessoa, a passar menos tempo no chuveiro e a não esperar companhia na hora de dormir.

Há um mês Mario havia entrado na casa e o visto com a antiga noiva na sala de estar. Há um mês o Vice-Inspetor correu atrás de seu amante, pronto para explicar o que estava acontecendo, mas apenas para receber um soco direto em seu olho esquerdo. A marca permaneceu por quase duas semanas e fez com que Giulio percebesse que o ruivo era mais forte do que ele imaginou... em todos os sentidos.

Não houve tentativa de contato por nenhuma das partes. O moreno sabia melhor do que ninguém que não conseguiria ter uma conversa séria com aquele homem, não enquanto sua mente precisasse se dividir entre proteger seu melhor amigo e lidar com a pressão no trabalho. Seus dias se tornaram ocupados e suas noites eram passadas basicamente na sede de polícia. Porém, o Vice-Inspetor não estava totalmente alheio ao que acontecia. Com Alaudi ainda afastado da mansão, ele recebeu a visita de Giuseppe duas vezes por semana. Os encontros eram feitos à noite e em locais de pouco ou nenhum movimento. O homem de longos cabelos louros possuía sempre um sorriso acolhedor e olhos tímidos, como se pedisse desculpas por tudo e por todos. As conversas eram breves e não duravam vinte minutos. O Braço Direito de Francesco contava como as coisas estavam e, embora Giulio tentasse não perguntar, ele mencionava o irmão, pedindo que o moreno tivesse um pouco de paciência.

Por um mês o Vice-Inspetor se acostumou àqueles encontros, imaginando até quando viveria através de outras pessoas. Giuseppe não se assemelhava ao Braço Direito de Ivan. Enquanto um era gentil, educado e até mesmo delicado, o outro era explosivo, temperamental e não possuía limites. Os únicos pontos semelhantes eram os cargos e a maneira como os irmãos se importavam um com o outro, a ponto do louro desculpar-se sem ter feito absolutamente nada.

_"Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês, mas eu tenho certeza de que Mario se arrepende. Apenas espere um pouco mais"._ As palavras foram ditas no dia em que eles precisaram se encontrar em um hotel noturno. O Braço Direito estava visivelmente constrangido por estar ali e até mesmo Giulio se sentiu tímido.

O pedido de desculpas não veio e as visitas de Giuseppe cessaram quando o Guardião da Nuvem retornou à mansão. _Ele resolveu o problema em um dia. Mas Ivan não é teimoso como o amigo, ou Alaudi tem mais coragem do que eu..._ O pensando cruzou sua mente diversas vezes, no entanto, ele nunca se sentiu realmente inclinado a dirigir até a propriedade dos Cavallone. Uma parte do moreno estava profundamente machucada com os últimos acontecidos e infelizmente aquelas marcas não sairiam como a mancha roxa em seu olho. O Vice-Inspetor imaginava que eventualmente eles sentariam e conversariam, contudo, ele não sabia se continuaria naquele relacionamento. _Eu não tenho mais vinte anos e de certa forma me acostumei a não tê-lo em minha vida. Talvez este seja o rumo natural das coisas._ Giulio sabia que amava Mario. Seu corpo e sua alma se lembravam de tudo o que acontecera naqueles dez anos, entretanto, era impossível não divagar se o que eles tiveram havia sido realmente forte ou ele apenas acreditou que fosse.

O dia em que o moreno soube que as coisas poderiam mudar foi em uma manhã de segunda-feira. Alaudi entrou no escritório e disse que ambos precisariam conversar no final do expediente. O Vice-Inspetor passou o dia curioso, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido e torcendo para que fosse algum trabalho que o fizesse deixar a cidade, pelo menos por alguns dias. A noite chegou e, quando o último policial deixou a sede, Giulio seguiu até a sala do louro e o encontrou esperando. A conversa foi longa. Mais longa do que o moreno esperava e também mais esclarecedora. Não haveria missão fora de Roma. Não haveria distância ou férias ou nada que lhe desse a oportunidade de clarear a mente e pensar seriamente sobre certos assuntos. E, no fim, o Vice-Inspetor conseguiu exatamente o que não queria.

"Eu quero saber se posso contar com você." O Guardião da Nuvem disse baixo. "Eu entendo perfeitamente se não quiser aceitar a missão. Eu pedirei a um dos idiotas dos Vongola que faça o serviço."

"Eu não me importo, mas resta saber se a _outra_ parte não vê problema." Giulio cruzou as pernas. Aquilo estava sendo interessante.

"A _outra_ parte disse que irá completar a missão desde que _você_ não _atrapalhe_." Aquele comentário havia sido dito entre os dentes e foi clara a maneira como o Inspetor não gostou de ter mencionado tal coisa.

"Então não tenho objeções, quando começaremos?"

"Na noite de quarta-feira. Eu coletarei mais informações e irei repassá-las a você." Alaudi abaixou os olhos e coçou a nuca. "Você sabe que pode recusar, Giulio. Não é um trabalho oficial e não é sua função ajudar a máfia."

"Eu sei disso, mas você faz parte da máfia agora." O moreno sorriu. Quando o louro disse que aceitara o convite de Giotto e que agora fazia parte — provisoriamente, claro — dos Vongola, o Vice-Inspetor ficou realmente surpreso. "E eu sou seu amigo. Use-me no que precisar."

"Eu realmente gostaria que tivessem escolhido outra pessoa. Talvez eu consiga fazer com que Giotto envie o japonês."

"Deixe Ugetsu quieto, eu posso resolver isso." Giulio suspirou. "Mario é extremamente profissional e duvido que atrapalhe a missão."

"É o único ponto positivo daquele homem." O Guardião da Nuvem pareceu bufar.

_Infelizmente eu terei de discordar,_ o moreno pegou-se pensando ao ouvir aquilo. O ruivo falava demais e era teimoso, todavia, também conseguia ser otimista, engraçado e agradável. Um dos momentos favoritos do Vice-Inspetor era definitivamente quando estavam deitados no sofá da sala de estar, o Braço Direito sobre ele, e ambos conversavam baixo e com vozes sussurradas. Mario sempre acabava caindo no sono e Giulio passava o restante do tempo observando-o cochilar, como se não houvesse nenhum problema no mundo e o mais importante fosse estar ali. _Eu me acostumei a não ter mais aquele tipo de vida, embora eu sinta falta. Me pergunto se ele também pensa nessas coisas. _Naquela noite o moreno retornou para sua casa vazia e jogou-se sobre a cama sem nem ao menos trocar de roupa. O cheiro do ruivo havia desaparecido há algum tempo, então tudo o que restava fazer era mergulhar em lembranças solitárias.

**x**

A missão repassada a ele envolvia apenas observação. Depois que Alaudi aceitou fazer parte dos Vongola, Giotto e Ivan decidiram que já havia passado da hora de colocarem um ponto final àquela situação. O louro contou sobre o incidente e sua certeza de que o Chefe Principal da polícia italiana era o mandante do ataque. O Chefe dos Cavallone expôs o que havia descoberto e, de acordo com o próprio Guardião da Nuvem, pareceu triste ao informar que infelizmente não havia mais ninguém por trás exceto o próprio Chefe Principal. Aparentemente, o homem, há alguns anos, planejava os ataques junto com membros estrangeiros e seu objetivo era desestruturar a máfia italiana e torná-la totalmente dependente da Polícia. Porém, com exceção do ataque ao Inspetor, não havia prova concreta e era nessa parte que o Vice-Inspetor entrava. A missão seria seguir o Braço Direito do Chefe Principal. Mario seria o representante dos Cavallone e ficou a cargo de Giulio lhe fazer companhia. O plano foi repassado por Alaudi, na conversa que tiveram no escritório, na noite anterior, no entanto, ele precisaria ser discutido pessoalmente pelos envolvidos.

E era exatamente nesse ponto que o moreno sabia que seria tudo ou nada.

A terça-feira havia amanhecido ensolarada, contudo, a temperatura continuava baixa. A manhã foi passada no escritório, entre relatórios e problemas rotineiros. O Vice-Inspetor permaneceu perambulando pelas seções, repassando ordens e recebendo notificações. As horas passaram sem serem percebidas e ele só notou que era hora de ir quando o louro deixou sua sala trajando seu costumeiro sobretudo escuro. O Guardião da Nuvem iria acompanhá-lo até a mansão; o almoço seria realizado com os Cavallone e Giulio tentava não sentir-se pressionado com aquilo.

"Tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia deixar a sede sem um líder? Eu posso dirigir tranquilamente, Alaudi."

"Eu sei. Eu estou indo porque quero." O Inspetor assumiu o assento do motorista e esperou o moreno fechar a porta para dar partida. "Prometi a Catarina que o acompanharia."

"Aposto que ela ficou feliz em revê-lo." O Vice-Inspetor sorriu com o prospecto de reencontrar a garotinha ruiva. Ele não a via há quase dois meses, pois, mesmo antes da briga, Mario geralmente era quem o visitava, logo, seus passeios até a mansão eram raros.

"Ela ficou." Um discreto sorriso cruzou os lábios de Alaudi. Aquele tipo de reação só acontecia quando os Cavallone estavam envolvidos.

A viagem até a mansão foi feita entre conversas breves e trocas de informações. Os dois não estavam no ambiente de trabalho, entretanto, seria uma real perda de tempo permanecer quarenta minutos em silêncio quando havia tanto para ser dito e compartilhado. A missão do dia seguinte foi discutida e Giulio não via grandes problemas além de sua companhia. Ele e o ruivo precisariam trabalhar em perfeita sincronia e ai morava o perigo. Os amantes (ou seriam ex-amantes?) permaneceriam dois dias observando o homem e então, na sexta-feira, eles o abordariam. _Se a missão funcionar nós conseguiremos as informações necessárias para dar o próximo passo. _A segunda parte ficaria por conta de Ivan e Giotto, todavia, o louro não mencionou como e nem quando aconteceria aquela etapa.

A mansão estava do jeito que o Vice-Inspetor se lembrava, com a diferença de que o inverno se despedia com passos lentos. O gramado já mostrava um pouco do verde e havia pequeninas flores crescendo nos canteiros. O carro foi estacionado em frente ao chafariz e a larga porta do hall foi aberta, mas a pessoinha que surgiu não se moveu. Catarina usava um vestido rosa e parecia impaciente. A figura de Ivan apareceu atrás da filha e os dois trocaram algumas palavras, e a próxima coisa que Giulio viu foi que a ruiva desceu as escadas e abraçou o Guardião da Nuvem pela cintura.

"Boa tarde, Giulio." Os olhos castanhos se ergueram e Catarina acenou. "Bom revê-lo!"

"É bom revê-la também!" O moreno tocou os cabelos vermelhos, bagunçando-os.

"Boa tarde." O Chefe dos Cavallone os recebeu na entrada e o Vice-Inspetor esticou a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

O hall estava parcialmente vazio. Francesco descia as escadarias e acenou animado ao vê-lo entrar. Giuseppe vinha um pouco atrás, porém, havia algo diferente no louro. Os olhos verdes permaneceram o tempo todo baixo e até mesmo a polida reverência que recebeu pareceu fria e distante. _Ele não está aqui._ Giulio olhou ao redor, procurando pelo _outro_ Braço Direito. _Não seria surpreendente se ele não quisesse me ver além do necessário. _No entanto, antes que aquele pensamento pudesse ser totalmente concluído, a pessoa que ele tanto esperava veio do lado direito, provavelmente do escritório. Mario aparentava ser o mesmo homem que apareceu, há duas semanas, na sede de Polícia para _carregar_ o Inspetor até a mansão. Os dois apenas se olharam naquele fim de manhã, contudo, o ruivo permaneceu indiferente. Seu único cumprimento foi um simples menear de cabeça antes de se retirar do hall. O homem de longos cabelos louros seguiu o irmão e, quando a porta se fechou, o moreno teve certeza de que aquela seria uma das missões mais difíceis que ele já realizara.

O almoço naquela tarde seria frangos decorados com maçãs e favos de mel. O arroz dos adultos possuía um leve toque de vinho branco, enquanto Francesco e Catarina comiam do arroz decorado com pequenas cenouras cortadas em formatos de estrelas. Os dois Braços Direitos não os acompanhariam durante a refeição e, apesar de ter ficado claro logo que entrou, o Vice-Inspetor gostaria de ter passado aquela refeição ao lado de Mario. _Eu achei que havia superado. Eu me acostumei a não vê-lo e a não tê-lo ao meu lado, porém, quando meus olhos pousaram em Mario foi como se as quatro semanas não existissem. Eu quis abraçá-lo e pedir desculpas e dizer que o quero de volta._ Giulio bebericou um pouco de vinho, _eu tenho menos resolução do que Francesco._

A refeição teria transcorrido silenciosa se não fosse por Catarina. A garota disse várias vezes como estava feliz em ter o moreno à mesa novamente, mencionando que sabia que seu _plano_ havia sido um sucesso. O Vice-Inspetor pensou em questionar sobre o assunto, todavia, Alaudi meneou a cabeça em negativo e disse que explicaria em outra oportunidade. Giulio terminou de comer enquanto conversava com a garota, mas por várias vezes seus olhos foram para a figura do rapaz de cabelos castanhos. _Ele cresceu. Da última vez que o vi ele parecia mais baixo... e menos cansado. _Foi através do Guardião da Nuvem que Giulio ouviu sobre Francesco ter escolhido uma noiva. _Eu achei um pouco cedo e Alaudi concordou, mas ele não parece preocupado. _O moreno ergueu os olhos verdes, estudando o herdeiro e perguntando-se se aquele assunto talvez fosse a resposta para a tristeza que viu nos olhos de Giuseppe. _Mario deve estar preocupado. Todas as vezes que tocamos nesse assunto ele se mostrou arredio com relação aos sentimentos do irmão. Se Giuseppe gosta mesmo de Francesco, então eu não posso imaginar o nível de sofrimento que ele deve sentir nesse momento._

O Vice-Inspetor não notou nenhuma espécie de arrependimento ou preocupação em Francesco; nenhum sentimento conflitante ou expressão vazia que pudesse indicar que aquele rapaz sofria internamente. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone sempre foi mais reservado e quieto, e por um momento Giulio quis ver algum vestígio de tristeza. Doía-lhe imaginar o louro sofrendo, ainda mais porque o Braço Direito era praticamente seu irmão mais novo. Naqueles dez anos os dois se tornaram próximos e, muitas vezes, quando Mario estava ocupado, Giuseppe se dava ao trabalho de ser companhia, fosse para refeições ou passeios tolos. _Ele é como Mario sempre disse, uma alma gentil. Nada para ele é ruim ou negativo. Giuseppe merece amar e ser amado e eu gostaria de poder ajudá-lo. Infelizmente eu não estou em posição de pensar na vida amorosa de mais ninguém. _A sobremesa foi servida em seguida, trazida em uma reluzente bandeja de prata. A mousse de chocolate estava decorada com creme e morangos e o moreno esqueceu-se momentaneamente de seus problemas, focando-se na deliciosa sobremesa.

"Bem, agora podemos tratar de negócios." Ivan ficou em pé e suas companhias adultas fizeram o mesmo.

"Giulio ficará para o jantar?" Catarina ainda tinha metade da mousse em sua taça.

"Não sei. Seria uma honra tê-lo para o jantar." O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu sincero.

"Eu agradeço, mas terei de retornar. A sede de polícia não pode ficar vazia por muito tempo, mas Alaudi pode tomar o meu lugar."

"Eu? Eu pretendia voltar..." O louro pareceu surpreso.

"Deixe comigo, está bem? Catarina ficará sozinha se você não fizer companhia."

O Guardião da Nuvem o encarou, esboçando o simples e discreto sorriso que sempre acompanhava aquele tipo de situação. O Vice-Inspetor acenou para os herdeiros antes de deixar a sala de jantar e os três homens seguiram juntos pelo hall e na direção do escritório. Giulio sabia que encontraria o ruivo, mas seu coração bateu forte ao entrar no cômodo e vê-lo recostado à mesa de madeira. O homem de longos cabelos louros também o acompanhava, sentado em um dos lados do sofá e vestindo a mesma expressão séria.

"Estamos todos aqui então não vamos perder tempo." O Braço Direito de Ivan cruzou os braços e olhou do Chefe dos Cavallone para o moreno. "Acredito que a situação já foi exposta. Existe alguma dúvida?

"Nenhuma." O Vice-Inspetor aproximou-se, porém, manteve-se distante. Seu corpo ansiava por um pouco de contato e ele sabia que talvez não conseguisse se controlar.

"Ótimo, então vamos ao que interessa."

Mario tomou a voz e basicamente explicou como a missão seria realizada. Ele mencionou o hotel que iriam se hospedar, o quarto escolhido e a função de cada um. Aparentemente, a pessoa em questão estaria hospedada no quarto ao lado e a missão seria observar seus passos dentro do hotel. Haveria subordinados que fariam o trabalho externo e isso incluía o Braço Direito de Francesco, que não abriu a boca uma única vez. A missão teria duração de 48 horas e durante esse tempo eles não poderiam deixar o quarto. O cômodo seria abastecido com o que fosse necessário, e na noite de sexta-feira a missão se tornaria real quando um deles se infiltraria no quarto, enquanto o outro aguardaria o aviso. O Braço Direito do Chefe Principal seria levado para um lugar ainda não divulgado e só sairia de lá depois de cantar todos os segredos. Giulio sabia que aquela parte envolveria algum tipo de chantagem ou tortura e ficou feliz por não ouvir exatamente o que aconteceria. Embora fosse um trabalho conjunto, ele era um Vice-Inspetor da Polícia colaborando com a máfia.

"Alguma dúvida?" O ruivo o olhou diretamente após o discurso.

"Não. Eu entendi perfeitamente. A que horas devo chegar ao hotel?"

"Carlo sempre sai depois das oito horas da noite, portanto, esse é o horário perfeito. Eu já estarei por lá, mas pedirei que uma cópia da chave seja entregue por algum subordinado."

"Entendo." O moreno coçou a nuca. "Se não existe mais nada a ser explicado eu gostaria de retornar ao trabalho."

"É compreensivo." Ivan, que esteve o tempo todo ao lado de Alaudi, adiantou-se e aproximou-se. "Desculpe por exigir demais de você, Giulio. Eu insisti para que Alaudi pedisse que algum dos Guardiões dos Vongola fosse em seu lugar, mas ele me garantiu que você era a pessoa certa."

"Eu não me importo." O Vice-Inspetor foi sincero. Parte dele estava realmente interessada em ajudar e resolver essa situação o quanto antes, no entanto, a outra parte — aquela que ele tentava a todo custo omitir — aceitara a missão porque não conseguiu conceber que o Braço Direito pudesse permanecer dois dias em um quarto de hotel com outro homem. _Eu sou patético. Estamos separados e eu continuo me remoendo de ciúmes. Se ficarmos definitivamente separados eu não sei o que farei._ "Assim como vocês eu quero resolver a situação e retornar a minha vida antiga."

Aquela parte foi dita sem segundas intenções, contudo, foi clara a maneira como Mario reagiu ao comentário. O ruivo virou o rosto e apertou as mãos que estavam entrelaçadas aos seus braços. _E pensar que passaremos dois dias dessa forma. _Giulio adiantou-se, despedindo-se do Chefe dos Cavallone e pedindo que ele tomasse conta de seu amigo. O louro o olhou sério, entretanto, não pareceu chateado. _Ele está feliz em poder passar a tarde aqui. Eu posso ver em seus olhos. _A despedida do Braço Direito de Ivan, todavia, foi um breve aceno e um polido "Até amanhã", que recebeu apenas um menear de cabeça como resposta. Giuseppe havia ficado em pé, mas ao se aproximar o moreno pediu que ele o acompanhasse até o carro. O homem de longos cabelos louros pareceu surpreso, porém, sua expressão não mudou. Os dois deixaram o escritório e seguiram pelo hall, mudos e parcialmente distantes. Ele_ ficará bravo. Eu não deveria me intrometer, mas não posso ignorar esse tipo de coisa._

"Tome cuidado com sua missão, está bem? Não faça nada precipitado." O Vice-Inspetor disse ao descerem os degraus que uniam a entrada ao jardim.

"Eu tomarei cuidado."

O Braço Direito respondeu baixo e ofereceu um sorriso tão falso que foi impossível para Giulio permanecer impassível. Seus braços se moveram e abraçaram Giuseppe. Ele não era uma pessoa sentimental ou que deixava suas emoções tomarem o controle, no entanto, seu peito tornou-se apertado desde o primeiro momento que ele viu o louro, e uma estranha necessidade em reconfortá-lo se apoderou de seu corpo. O abraço não foi retribuído, a princípio, contudo, logo as mãos pálidas e os dedos delgados subiram pelas costas do moreno.

"Mario foi duro com você, não foi?" A voz do Vice-Inspetor saiu sussurrada.

Não houve resposta, entretanto, o Braço Direito tremeu em seus braços.

"Eu falarei com ele ou pelo menos tentarei. Enquanto isso se foque na sua missão e depois pensaremos no que fazer." Giulio não sabia ao certo o que quiser. Ele tinha medo de encorajar Giuseppe, todavia, não conseguia deixá-lo totalmente jogado ao vento.

"Obrigado." O louro afastou-se e o sorriso que surgiu foi mais sincero. Os olhos verdes brilhavam em lágrimas e ele tinha o rosto corado.

"Eu não sei explicar, mas algo me diz que as coisas acabarão bem." O moreno tocou o alto da cabeça do Braço Direito, bagunçando os cabelos como ele fazia com Catarina.

"Eu sinto sua falta, Giulio." Giuseppe corou. "Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu ao meu irmão, mas ele age como se os últimos dez anos não tivessem acontecido. Se existir algo que eu possa fazer, qualquer coisa, diga!"

"Não é culpa sua." O Vice-Inspetor sorriu. "Eu tenho minha parcela de culpa, mas no momento não posso me dar ao luxo de pensar a respeito. Quando tudo isso terminar, quando não precisarmos pensar em missões perigosas e planos mirabolantes, eu sentarei e conversarei com seu irmão e então tudo será decidido. Independente do rumo que as coisas tomarem você é sempre bem-vindo a me procurar quando precisar."

"Obrigado... novamente." O louro sorriu e dessa fez o dia se tornou ainda mais brilhante. "Volte com cuidado e boa sorte com a missão."

Giulio agradeceu e acenou, entrando no carro e dando partida.

O veículo deixou o jardim e seguiu pela descida que o levaria até o largo portão que dividia a propriedade. O moreno fitou a mansão desaparecendo do espelho retrovisor e sua mente martelava incansavelmente a mesma dúvida: _eu terei a chance de retornar ou é a última vez que encaro esta paisagem?_ Entre uma e outra, o Vice-Inspetor diminuiu a velocidade e admirou o entorno o máximo possível. A vida era cheia de surpresa e infelizmente nem todas eram agradáveis.

**x**

A manhã do dia seguinte foi ainda mais atarefada do que a anterior. Giulio precisou trabalhar o dobro, sabendo que ficaria fora de ação por quase três dias. Relatórios foram relidos e despachados, casos arquivados e ordens compartilhadas. O Guardião da Nuvem chegou à sede de Polícia depois das dez horas, avisando que o moreno estava dispensado após o almoço. O Vice-Inspetor ficou curioso com aquela ordem, mas Alaudi apenas disse que ele deveria descansar para a missão. _Ele está preocupado. Uma preocupação desnecessária._ Giulio separou os relatórios pendentes e os entregou na sala do louro antes de se despedir.

"Não trabalhe demais. Delegue o que for necessário."

"Você deveria se preocupar com a sua missão, Giulio. O trabalho continuará aqui quando você retornar." O Guardião da Nuvem ergueu os olhos.

"Ivan enviou mais guarda-costas. Eu os vi quando cheguei."

"Aquele homem se preocupa demais." O Inspetor de Polícia deu de ombros.

"E você se preocupa de menos. Qualquer um na posição de Ivan teria feito o mesmo."

Alaudi não respondeu e o moreno sabia melhor do que ninguém que estava perdendo seu tempo. Os dois se despediram com um breve aceno e o Vice-Inspetor agradeceu mentalmente por aquele descanso. _Eu preciso dormir, pois sei que será difícil pegar no sono depois. _O caminho até sua casa foi feito sem casualidades. O local estava vazio, como esperado, porém, Giulio não se sentiu necessariamente solitário. Uma parte de seu peito ansiava para que a noite chegasse logo, sabendo que ele teria a companhia de Mario, mesmo que as coisas estivessem estranhas e embora ele soubesse que os dois provavelmente não conversariam. O terno escuro foi colocado sobre a poltrona do quarto — um dos poucos móveis do segundo andar — e a gravata logo fez companhia. O moreno desfez-se de toda a roupa, deitando-se na cama apenas com a roupa de baixo negra. Seu corpo relaxou no mesmo instante e pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele conseguiu dormir rapidamente.

O céu já estava escuro quando o Vice-Inspetor deixou o segundo andar, de banho tomado e com uma nova troca de roupas. Ele havia arrumado uma pequena mala, contendo as roupas que levaria para a missão, e foi com ela em mãos que Giulio desceu ao térreo. O relógio marcava pouco mais de 19h, e ele tinha algum tempo para uma breve refeição. _Eu não terei tempo de preparar nada, então comerei em algum restaurante. _As portas e janelas foram checadas e o moreno ganhou a rua após fechar o sobretudo creme. O restaurante escolhido foi um familiar e aconchegante estabelecimento distante dez minutos de sua casa. O Vice-Inspetor pediu risotto e um pedaço de filé ao molho, dispensando a sobremesa. _Imagino se Mario lembrou-se de comer antes de seguir para o hotel. Nós não poderemos fazer as refeições no restaurante._ Aquela dúvida incomodou Giulio até o momento em que ele chamou o garçom e pediu que lhe fosse preparado um prato de ravioli ao molho bolonhesa e outro filé.

"Eu levarei a refeição, por favor." _O que eu estou fazendo? Ele pode entender mal esse gesto._

O moreno tentou afastar aquelas ideias, e ao final ele deixou o restaurante com uma sacola de papel contendo o jantar do ruivo. O hotel que seria seu destino final não ficava longe, distante cerca de vinte minutos. O carro foi estacionado a duas ruas, e ele foi abordado por um subordinado dos Cavallone que avisou que Carlo já havia deixado o hotel, além de entregar uma cópia da chave do quarto. _Eu estou nervoso._ O Vice-Inspetor tinha as mãos ocupadas: a direita segurava o embrulho de papel, enquanto a esquerda carregava sua mala de roupas.

O hotel possuía seis andares e era conhecido pelas boas refeições — que ele não faria —, e pelas excelentes acomodações — que ele não utilizaria, pelo menos na teoria. Giulio entrou pela porta de vidro, sem direcionar nenhum olhar à recepção ou às pessoas que estavam no local. Seus pés seguiram direto para a escadaria que ficava à direita e ele subiu os quatro lances sem notar. O quarto reservado para a missão era o de número 14 e somente ao parar em frente à porta branca foi que o moreno conseguiu respirar. A mala foi para o chão e o Vice-Inspetor retirou a chave do bolso, colocando-a na fechadura e girando-a com gentileza. Outra pessoa abriu a porta e seu mundo tornou-se um pouco mais colorido ao ver o Braço Direito.

"Pontual, hm?" Mario deu passagem e olhou para os dois lados do corredor antes de fechar a porta.

Giulio deixou que seus olhos verdes estudassem o cômodo, sentindo que aquela missão seria difícil. Vigiar e observar o homem seria simples. Essa parte da missão lembrava muito os trabalhos iniciais na força policial, em que ele passava basicamente o dia fora, seguindo e vigiando suspeitos. _Ele não me disse que o quarto era de casal. _A grande cama era tudo o que o moreno conseguia ver. Havia um discreto banheiro ao fundo, a decoração era bonita e aconchegante, com cores vermelhas, douradas e brancas. A janela dava para a rua, as poltronas eram revestidas com tecidos que lembravam quadros, no entanto, nada ali parecia tão relevante quanto a cama. _E eu ficarei aqui por quase três dias. É... cruel._

"Eu trouxe o seu jantar." O Vice-Inspetor ofereceu o pacote na direção de Mario, que pareceu surpreso. "Se você já jantou eu comerei mais tarde."

"Eu ainda não jantei." O ruivo segurou o pacote e se afastou, indo até a pequena mesa próxima à janela. "Eu estou faminto, na verdade."

"Bom apetite." Giulio deixou a mala em um canto do quarto e sentou-se afastado.

O Braço Direito parecia realmente com fome. O moreno o assistia de longe, um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios e o coração calmo e batendo em um ritmo que ele conhecia. _Eu_ _não lembro a última vez que o vi comer. Todas as lembranças parecem longe, como se outra pessoa as tivesse vivido._

"Eu posso pegar o turno da noite. Alaudi me liberou cedo e eu dormi o suficiente durante a tarde."

"Certo." Mario estava de costas e respondeu com um aceno. "Você tem certeza de que posso comer tudo?" Ele virou meio rosto, limpando o canto da boca.

O Vice-Inspetor meneou a cabeça em positivo, permanecendo onde estava. Nenhum deles disse nada pelos próximos minutos e Giulio levantou-se após um tempo, abrindo a mala e retirando as roupas. Havia uma parte reservada no guarda-roupa, ao lado dos ternos do ruivo. O moreno tomou seu tempo, saboreando aquela ação tão trivial, contudo, que significava tanto para ele.

"Obrigado pelo jantar." A voz veio de algum lugar atrás.

"Diga-me o que preciso observar e prestar atenção." O Vice-Inspetor inclinou-se um pouco mais dentro do guarda-roupa, ajeitando um dos ternos.

"Se Carlo entra ou sai do quarto com companhia e qual será a companhia. Seus olhos precisam estar na rua o tempo todo, pelo menos até sexta-feira."

"Você pretende se esconder no banheiro, não?" Giulio virou-se, observando o Braço Direito se servir de um copo d' água e depois sentar-se sobre a cama.

"Se você não tiver nenhuma objeção, sim."

_Ele é totalmente cooperativo quando o assunto é trabalho,_ o moreno fechou o guarda-roupa e cruzou o quarto, aproximando-se da janela. A cortina era grossa e escura, omitindo sua figura, ao mesmo tempo que possibilitava visão total da rua. _Eu gostaria que ele fosse tão ciente no começo de nossa briga._ Uma das mãos do Vice-Inspetor puxou a cadeira que estava próxima à delicada mesinha de chá e ele testou várias posições, escolhendo aquela que permitia que seu braço esquerdo se apoiasse ao encosto da janela. Mario calou-se após os comentários iniciais, recostando-se melhor à cama e abrindo um grosso livro. _Sem conversas, hm?_ Giulio afrouxou a gravata e retirou o terno, sentando-se na cadeira e afastando um pouco a cortina. O trabalho era fácil e ele sabia que seria um sucesso. O único problema é que aquilo era a última coisa que ele gostaria de fazer em um quarto de hotel e na companhia do ruivo. Definitivamente um desperdício de tempo.

**x**

A primeira noite passou sem nenhum imprevisto. Carlo retornou ao hotel por volta da meia-noite, sozinho e indo direto para o seu quarto. O moreno soube que sua missão estava completa naquele momento, mas ele precisaria permanecer em seu posto indefinidamente. O Braço Direito deitou-se pouco antes das 23h, escolhendo o lado direito da cama e oferecendo as costas. Depois da meia-noite, o Vice-Inspetor manteve os olhos na rua até notar que seu amante havia se movido na cama. Seu corpo endireitou-se e Giulio não soube dizer quanto tempo passou admirando Mario dormir tranquilamente. _Ele está de pijamas,_ o pensamento fez o moreno sorrir. O ruivo gostava de dormir nu, e provavelmente escolheu dormir vestido para mostrar que aquilo era trabalho.

As horas passaram arrastadas até o Sol nascer e os raios baterem na janela, lembrando-o de que mais um dia estava para começar. A movimentação do quarto ao lado iniciou-se cedo e Carlo saiu quando o relógio marcava exatamente sete horas. _Ele toma café em um restaurante e permanece fora do hotel até o começo da tarde._ Havia um relatório em suas mãos, cortesia do Braço Direito. _Outras pessoas fazem a ronda externa então meu trabalho por hora está concluído._ O Vice-Inspetor levantou-se quando viu um subordinado dos Cavallone atravessar a rua e entrar no hotel. Seus passos foram até a porta do quarto e ele permaneceu imóvel por alguns segundos, abrindo a porta no exato momento em que o homem pretendia bater na madeira.

"B-Bom dia." O subordinado ficou surpreso e Giulio levou o dedo indicador aos lábios pedindo silêncio. "Eu trouxe o café da manhã. O almoço será entregue meio-dia. Algum pedido especial?"

"Sobremesa, qualquer coisa doce e uma garrafa de vinho." O moreno segurou os dois pacotes de papel e respondeu em um sussurro.

"Entendido."

O homem afastou-se após fazer uma reverência e o Vice-Inspetor fechou a porta com excessiva gentileza. Seus passos foram silenciosos e ele cruzou o quarto, aproximando-se da mesinha de chá e arrumando-a. Havia pães, geleias, biscoitos e frutas, enquanto uma garrafa de suco de laranja repousava ao fundo da outra sacola. Giulio consultou o relógio e se aproximou da cama, subindo sobre ela e tocando o ombro de sua companhia. Mario gemeu baixo, movendo-se. O moreno ofereceu um meio sorriso, acomodando-se melhor e abrindo os braços. Ele sabia o que aconteceria e seu coração bateu mais rápido ao notar que aquilo não havia mudado. O ruivo o abraçou, afundando o rosto em seu peito e continuando a dormir. O Vice-Inspetor tocou os cabelos finos, permitindo que seus dedos se perdessem nas mechas vermelhas.

"Mario, você precisa acordar. O café da manhã está na mesa."

O Braço Direito moveu-se novamente e levantou-se devagar. Os olhos verdes piscaram algumas vezes e ele se afastou, desculpando-se baixo e seguindo direto para o banheiro. Giulio levantou-se e arrumou a cama, indo sentar-se em um dos lados da mesa. Mario não demorou em seu banho, saindo com os cabelos molhados e totalmente acordado.

"Alguma novidade?" O ruivo sentou-se na cadeira à frente, agarrando um pão doce.

"Nenhuma. Ele chegou meia-noite, derrubou uma cadeira e provavelmente deve ter dormido no chão." O moreno serviu a ambos os copos com suco de laranja. "Acredito que estava bêbado."

Os olhos verdes se ergueram e o Braço Direito pareceu genuinamente curioso.

"Eu já fiz isso antes. Por anos meu trabalho foi seguir pessoas e você se acostuma ao barulho." O Vice-Inspetor continuou. "O quarto é padrão nesse andar, não? Então ele provavelmente estava bêbado o suficiente para chegar até a janela e encarar a rua procurando sinal de que está sendo seguido ou observado. Ele deve ter se virado e tropeçado na cadeira..." Giulio apontou para a própria cadeira, " caído no tapete e dormindo por lá mesmo."

"Por que eu estou aqui?" Mario bebeu um pouco de seu suco, aborrecido.

"Companhia? Esse trabalho é tedioso e companhia é sempre agradável." O moreno sorriu e pegou alguns biscoitos. Ele não costumava sentir fome durante a manhã.

"Você pode dormir se quiser. É meu turno agora."

"Eu ainda não estou com sono," o Vice-Inspetor deu o último gole em seu suco, "achei que poderíamos utilizar esse tempo para conversarmos."

O comentário não agradou ao ruivo, que automaticamente abaixou os olhos e calou-se. _Eu já esperava por isso._

"Eu me refiro a Giuseppe." Giulio adicionou.

"Não há nada a falar sobre Giuseppe." O Braço Direito manteve os olhos baixos, entretanto, o moreno o conhecia bem demais para ver além daquela máscara de compostura. _Ele está irritado. Eu só preciso dar um empurrão._ O Vice-Inspetor cruzou os braços e aquilo surtiu efeito no mesmo instante. "Francesco aparentemente arrumou uma namorada e Giuseppe não gostou da ideia."

"Eu ouvi. Alaudi também acha que é cedo demais. Ele mencionou que Francesco nem sequer gosta da garota."

"Não é problema de ninguém. Se o rapaz quer namorar a garota, qual o problema? Giuseppe sabia que esse dia chegaria, mas ao invés de aceitar calado, como um bom Braço Direito, ele agora evita o próprio Chefe e se mostra visivelmente descontente. Até parece que ele... que ele..."

"... que ele gosta de Francesco?"

Dois grandes e sérios olhos verdes o encararam, todavia, Giulio manteve-se impassível. Sua função sempre foi ouvir e dar sua opinião ao final e Mario sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. Os dois geralmente discutiam sobre o assunto, e o ruivo tinha conhecimento que ouviria uma opinião divergente e era exatamente o que aconteceria naquele instante. O Braço Direito limpou a boca com o guardanapo e ficou em pé, afastando-se e colocando as mãos na cintura. O moreno permaneceu no mesmo lugar, apenas virando a cadeira e esperando pacientemente pela resposta atravessada.

"Eu disse a você, não? Eu disse que tinha algo estranho nisso. Eu estou apenas esperando a missão terminar para pedir que Ivan o afaste da mansão por algum tempo."

"Acha que isso irá resolver?" O Vice-Inspetor deu de ombros. "Se Giuseppe realmente gosta de Francesco isso não mudará nada."

Mario permaneceu irritado até soltar um longo suspiro. Giulio sabia que só estava tendo aquela conversa porque a missão possibilitou contato entre eles. Do contrário, ambos provavelmente ainda estariam afastados. _Mario me responder é um pouco assustador, _o moreno chegou a essa conclusão quando sua companhia ficou em pé. Aquilo só poderia significar duas coisas: o ruivo estava pronto para uma conversa ou ele já não se importava com a presença do Vice-Inspetor. A última opção o deixava incomodado e ansioso, e infelizmente tais sensações eram proibidas, pelo menos até o final da missão. _Mas eu tenho sangue correndo em minhas veias e não consigo permanecer quieto. _Giulio engoliu seco. Aquele seria um movimento arriscado e se mal-interpretado custaria qualquer chance de diálogo pelas próximas 24 horas.

"Eu não acredito que a distância vá ajudar. Esta é a primeira vez que eu te vejo em um mês e meus sentimentos permanecem os mesmos. Eu continuo completamente louco por você, independente dessas quatro semanas."

"Achei que estávamos falando sobre meu irmão." O Braço Direito permaneceu de costas.

"E estamos. Eu apenas dei um exemplo real. Retirar Giuseppe da presença de Francesco não mudará nada. Talvez ele acabe se conformando eventualmente, mas eu duvido muito que ele vá esquecer. Se ele amar Francesco como você afirma, isso jamais irá desaparecer."

Mario coçou a nuca e soltou outro suspiro. Seus passos o levaram até a cama e ele sentou-se na ponta, encarando Giulio diretamente. Os dois se estudaram por um tempo e o ruivo fez sinal para que ele continuasse.

"Eu só peço que me ouça, apenas isso." O moreno quase não acreditou que realmente havia ganhado a chance de se explicar.

"Não vou me desculpar pelo soco. Foi merecido." O Braço Direito ergueu uma sobrancelha e por um momento o Vice-Inspetor quase sorriu.

"Eu me encontrei com Antonietta três vezes antes do dia em que você a viu na sala de estar. A primeira foi puramente acidental e as outras duas foram convites feitos por ela. Eu sabia que havia alguma coisa acontecendo e reconheço que deveria ter perguntado diretamente o motivo desde o começo." Giulio inclinou-se, apoiando os cotovelos sobre suas pernas. "Naquele dia que você nos viu na sala, ela havia acabado de me contar o motivo pelo qual tentou manter contato depois da primeira vez que nos vimos. A mãe de Antonietta estava adoentada e quando meu nome foi mencionado a mulher pediu para me ver. Eu sempre tive uma ótima relação com a família dela, principalmente a mãe, e me senti na obrigação de ajudar. Antonietta agora é casada e tem três filhos; ela não sabia como abordar o assunto, pois não tinha ideia se eu havia me casado ou coisa parecida." Recordar-se daquilo não era agradável. Nunca um mal-entendido pareceu tão proporcionalmente doloroso.

"Você foi visitar a mulher?"

"Sim, uma semana depois eu a visitei e desde então não tive mais contato com Antonietta." O moreno umedeceu os lábios. "Eu falei de você para ela e pedi que não me procurasse mais. Eu realmente sinto muito por ter levado a situação por tanto tempo, mas nunca existiu absolutamente nada entre nós. Antonietta é parte do meu passado."

Mario o encarou por alguns segundos e ficou em pé. Seus passos o levaram até o guarda-roupa e ele escolheu uma calça e uma camisa. Ao retornar, os olhos verdes se ergueram e por um momento o coração do Vice-Inspetor pulou uma batida.

"Eu ouvi o que você disse, mas não há nada que eu tenha a dizer." O ruivo tinha a voz séria. Não havia raiva, rancor ou nada que demonstrasse ira. "Eu não tenho mais interesse em continuar com você. Na verdade, eu não consigo confiar em você a ponto de tentar novamente, então, quando tudo isso terminar, eu quero que siga a sua vida e não me procure mais. Você faz parte do meu passado, Giulio, e eu não costumo viver olhando para trás."

"Esta é sua última resposta?"

"Sim."

O Braço Direito deu as costas e entrou no banheiro sem fazer nenhum outro comentário.

Giulio permaneceu imóvel por um momento, engolindo seco e levantando-se no segundo seguinte. A mesinha de chá foi limpa e arrumada e ele recostou-se à janela, fitando a rua. Mario deixou o banheiro após alguns minutos e não houve mais nenhum comentário sobre o assunto. _O que eu farei agora?_ O moreno ergueu os olhos, seguindo o horizonte. A luz do Sol machucava seus olhos, mas ele se forçou a olhar. _Eu não faço ideia de como seguir com a minha vida sem Mario. Eu estou completamente perdido._

_Continua..._


	12. XI

**XI**

**O** homem inclinou a garrafa, enchendo metade da taça com vinho. O líquido avermelhado contrastava perfeitamente com a transparência do vidro, criando uma exótica combinação. Giuseppe esticou a mão, mas a recuou no mesmo instante, tocando o balcão de madeira escura e pensando consigo mesmo que não havia nada de errado em degustar um pouco de vinho. _Eu_ _não sou fã de bebidas._ O belo homem de longos cabelos louros juntou as sobrancelhas, encarando a taça e percebendo o quão ridículo aquilo parecia. _A última vez que tentei beber eu terminei ajoelhado no banheiro e o vinho saiu por onde havia entrado. Eu passei o dia seguinte com dor de cabeça e desde então não deixei que álcool tocasse meus lábios._ Aquele incidente acontecera há alguns anos, e, não importasse o quanto precisasse esquecer certas coisas, o Braço Direito se recusava a apelar para a bebida. _Mario consegue virar garrafas e garrafas como se fossem meros copos com água, _o pensamento o fez tocar a taça, sentindo o vidro frio entre seus dedos, _mas Mario é forte e eu não passo de um covarde._

Giuseppe levou a taça aos lábios, deixando que sua língua sentisse o gosto da bebida. A recordação da última vez o fez pousar a taça novamente sobre o balcão, e o longo suspiro que se deixou seus lábios apenas confirmou seu desânimo. Ele não queria estar ali. O último lugar em que o louro gostaria de estar era em um caro bar, independente se a bebida fosse excelente. _Eu gostaria de estar na mansão, lendo alguma coisa para Francesco. _O pensamento era mais otimista do que realista. _Francesco não é mais um garotinho que precisa que leiam para ele. Há muito tempo ele já escolhe seus próprios livros. _O coração do Braço Direito bateu mais rápido. Ele evitava ao máximo pensar em seu Chefe, principalmente agora que o herdeiro estava prestes a noivar. A taça voltou aos seus lábios e Giuseppe obrigou-se a dar pelo menos um pequeno gole.

"Você está desperdiçando um excelente vinho com essa indecisão."

A voz veio ao lado, fazendo-o virar os olhos. _Estrangeiro,_ foi a primeira coisa que ele pensou ao ouvir o sotaque por baixo do perfeito italiano. Ao seu lado esquerdo havia um homem jovem, provavelmente da mesma idade que ele próprio ou mais novo. Seus cabelos batiam na altura dos ombros, castanhos claros e levemente enrolados. Os olhos eram azuis, belos e profundos olhos azuis que emolduravam uma face que continha traços delicados e lábios rosados e bem preenchidos. O louro ofereceu um meio sorriso, sentindo-se constrangido por ter sido observado em um momento tão inoportuno. _Mais alguém sabe o quão patético eu sou..._

"Eu não estou acostumado a beber." O Braço Direito sentiu-se corando para um estranho sem motivo aparente.

"Talvez queira começar com algo não tão forte." O estrangeiro ergueu a mão e o homem atrás do balcão se aproximou. "Sirva uma dose do que estou bebendo para minha companhia de bar."

Normalmente Giuseppe jamais aceitaria uma bebida de estranhos. A profissão o ensinou a ser alerta, porém, o homem atrás do balcão era um subordinado dos Vongola, assim como basicamente todos os presentes naquele bar, com exceção do estrangeiro e mais meia dúzia de pessoas que não faziam ideia do que estava acontecendo. _Eles não têm conhecimento de que estão no meio de uma missão._ Uma nova taça foi pousada em frente ao louro. O conteúdo era vermelho, um pouco mais claro do que o vinho e havia uma cereja boiando sobre a superfície. O Braço Direito segurou a taça, levando-a até o nariz e sentindo um agradável e doce aroma. Sua companhia sorriu, bebericando sua própria taça e o incitando a fazer o mesmo. O líquido desceu devagar por sua garganta e ele ficou surpreso ao notar que havia bebido tudo. _Eu mal senti o álcool,_ Giuseppe ergueu as sobrancelhas. O gosto da cereja escondia totalmente o perigo.

"Apenas tome cuidado, querido. O doce esconde a verdade, mas a bebida é mais forte do que uma mera taça de vinho." O estrangeiro ofereceu uma piscadela ao louro, pousando sua taça no balcão. "Qual o nome dela... ou dele?"

"Perdoe-me?" O Braço Direito juntou as sobrancelhas.

"Para alguém incrivelmente atraente como você estar sentado sozinho em um bar em plena sexta-feira à noite só pode significar coração partido."

_Eu estou aqui em uma missão,_ Giuseppe tentou sorrir, no entanto, não conseguiu. Ele não poderia informar o real motivo que o levou ali, contudo, a maneira como aquele total estranho pareceu adivinhar a situação que o fez pedir originalmente a taça de vinho o incomodou. _Estar aqui, sentado e esperando é parte da missão. Pedir vinho e tentar esquecer minha vida é outra coisa..._ O louro ergueu a mão, pedindo mais uma dose do que quer que fosse aquilo que tocara seus lábios há poucos instantes.

"Eu estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo." O estrangeiro tomou a voz ao notar o silêncio. "Cada taça me afasta do meu coração partido."

"Está funcionando?"

"Não e não funcionará." O homem apoiou o rosto na mão encostada ao balcão. "Esta não é minha primeira noite aqui. Desde que cheguei à Itália eu venho bebendo minha rejeição, embora ela só tenha se tornado oficial há poucas semanas."

"França?" O Braço Direito sorriu. Ele havia identificado o sotaque após a segunda frase.

"Paris." O francês pediu mais uma taça assim que a de Giuseppe foi servida. "Eu nasci e cresci na terra do amor, mas foi aqui que eu realmente soube o que tal coisa significava."

"Ela não estava apaixonada?"

"Ele tinha outro." O homem suspirou.

"Eu sinto muito." O louro tornou-se sério. Ele entendia aquela sensação melhor do que ninguém.

"Não mais do que eu, querido. Ele foi meu primeiro amor. Todos os que vieram depois foram meras... distrações."

"Pelo menos vocês ficaram juntos, não?" O Braço Direito não sabia por que estava respondendo. Aquela seria a primeira vez que ele falava do assunto com outra pessoa. "As lembranças servem para reconfortá-lo."

"Memórias são cruéis. Elas servem para te lembrar de que você não tem mais a felicidade nas mãos e que nunca voltará a ter." O francês deu um gole em sua nova taça. "Seu amor não é correspondido? Nunca foi?"

"Não..." Giuseppe esboçou um sorriso e meneou a cabeça em negativo, sussurrando e sentindo-se consciente do homem atrás do balcão. "Ele vai se casar."

"Oh..." Foi a vez de sua companhia tornar-se séria. "Isso é ainda mais cruel e eu não sei o que dizer."

"Não é necessário." O louro deu de ombros. "Eu já me conformei com a situação. Um dia ela se tornará mais fácil de lidar e aceitar."

"Ele é ruivo?" O francês pareceu pensativo. "Esse amor não correspondido possuí cabelos ruivos?"

"Não. Castanhos." O Braço Direito riu baixo, lembrando-se automaticamente de Mario.

"Então você terá mais sorte do que eu."

"Eu conheço um ruivo. Ele é um pouco inconstante e teimoso..."

"Todos são," o homem sorriu, "mas também são inesquecíveis e apaixonantes."

Há muito tempo Giuseppe não sabia o que era conversar displicentemente sobre nada. Os dois estranhos permaneceram cerca de dez minutos dividindo comentários tolos e bebericando uma deliciosa bebida doce. O louro sentiu o efeito na segunda taça, entretanto, isso não o impediu de pedir uma terceira. Suas bochechas se tornaram coradas e ele ria com vontade e não sentia vergonha de criticar o homem que havia rejeitado o francês. Os dois estavam prontos para pedirem outra taça quando o Braço Direito sentiu uma mão pesada sobre seu ombro. Os olhos verdes se viraram e a animação que ele sentia desapareceu.

"Desculpe a demora." O novo homem disse baixo, esboçando um largo sorriso.

"Não demorou." Giuseppe ficou em pé, retirando a carteira do bolso e depositando o dobro da quantia sobre o balcão. "É por minha conta. Obrigado pela companhia." Seus olhos pousaram no estrangeiro e o sorriso oferecido foi genuíno.

"Agradeço a cortesia." O francês corou. "Eu estava em dúvida se o convidava para deixar esse local, mas vejo que tem companhia."

"Eu estava apenas aguardando."

"Esse ai não tem cabelos castanhos." O estrangeiro abaixou os olhos e sussurrou. "A vida continua, não?"

O louro meneou a cabeça em positivo e manteve o sorriso até a saída do bar. Lentamente seus lábios se tornaram uma fina linha e a voz do francês ecoou por sua mente. O homem ao seu lado passou a mão sobre seu ombro e ambos seguiram lado a lado. _Ele não tem cabelos castanhos..._ O Braço Direito ergueu os olhos, fitando sua companhia. Os cabelos eram negros e pendiam abaixo da orelha, perfeitamente penteados. Olhos azuis e brilhantes o encaravam e os lábios tinham um meio sorriso que dizia claramente suas intenções. Os dois caminharam por alguns momentos e Giuseppe precisou fingir que não sabia que seria empurrado ao passar por um beco. Suas costas encostaram à parede e tudo o que aconteceu em seguida pareceu passar em velocidade reduzida por seus olhos.

O beijo foi afoito e necessitado. A língua invadiu sua boca com força e em uma desnecessária tentativa de surpreendê-lo. _Eu tenho que dançar conforme a música. _Os olhos verdes se fecharam e o louro moveu os lábios, retribuindo o beijo. Uma mão ousada desceu por seu quadril, apalpando-o e fazendo-o juntar as sobrancelhas. _Eu quero socá-lo, mas não posso._ O Braço Direito gemeu, não por excitação, mas por saber que aquilo era o esperado para aquelas situações. O homem em seus braços pareceu gostar, pois os beijos desceram pelo pescoço pálido e Giuseppe pôde revirar os olhos como bem queria.

"N-Nós estamos na rua..." A voz soou propositalmente tímida. Era sua função. Era seu papel. Era sua parte na missão...

"Você me fez esperar duas semanas. Eu estou no meu limite."

"V-Você prometeu..." O louro tentava se livrar das mãos que miravam diretamente na direção de seu baixo ventre.

"Meu hotel fica próximo, o que acha?"

"Hotel?" O Braço Direito ajeitou a camisa que usava por baixo do sobretudo. Seus olhos fitaram o chão e toda aquela encenação barata e proposital o irritava, todavia, não havia nada que ele realmente pudesse fazer. "Eu não sei... eu não aceito convites para hotéis, normalmente..."

"Vai ser divertido, eu prometo." O homem deu um passo à frente, tocando o rosto de Giuseppe com as costas de suas mãos. "Eu não farei nada que você não queira."

_Eu tenho que provocá-lo._ O louro mordeu o lábio inferior e permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos. Ele já tinha sua resposta, porém, precisava permanecer no papel de inocente por mais alguns momentos.

"Eu acho que bebi demais, então aceitarei." O Braço Direito sorriu tímido. "M-Mas você tem que prometer que não fará n-nada..."

O sorriso nos lábios do homem foi genuinamente largo e por um momento Giuseppe sentiu-se mal por enganá-lo, no entanto, aquela sensação foi passageira. Os dois voltaram a caminhar e os passos de sua companhia se tornaram mais rápidos. _Ele está com pressa... o que é ótimo._ O louro permaneceu em silêncio, rindo quando necessário, contudo, sem dizer nada relevante. O hotel surgiu em seu campo de visão após três esquinas e o Braço Direito entrou pela porta de vidro, sem ver direito por onde andava. O homem ia à frente, segurando-o pela mão e assoviando uma animada música italiana. O cômodo ficava localizado no quarto andar, e, ao parar na porta de número 15, Giuseppe sorriu consigo mesmo.

O quarto era uma suíte e ele soube disso no instante em que foi jogado contra a cama. Um novo e afoito beijo invadiu sua boca, seguido por duas mãos rápidas e que abriram seu sobretudo em segundos. _Ele é esperto._ O louro virou-se, ficando por cima e interrompendo o beijo. As mãos subiram por suas coxas e ele utilizou a posição para se livrar de seu sobretudo. Seu corpo moveu-se para baixo, sentando-se sobre a ereção do homem que estava por baixo e mexendo-se devagar. _Já faz tempo que não faço isso. _O gemido que escapou pelos lábios do Braço Direito não havia sido falso. _Eu preciso me concentrar._

"Deite-se direito..." Giuseppe saiu de cima do homem e ajoelhou-se sobre a cama, abrindo os bolsos de seu sobretudo e retirando duas algemas.

"Oh..." O homem riu alto e ajeitou-se na cama prontamente. "Eu não sabia que você gostava desse _tipo_ de coisa."

"Faz parte do trabalho como Guarda-Costas." O louro riu e voltou a se posicionar sobre o homem. As algemas prenderam os pulsos à cama e o Braço Direito abaixou os olhos, sorrindo para sua companhia. "Confortável?"

"Muito." O homem passou a língua sobre os lábios. "O que acha de começar a se despir? Eu estou muito curioso a respeito do que você esconde debaixo dessa roupa, embora eu já o tenha desnudado em meus sonhos."

Giuseppe riu, uma risada baixa e falsa. Seu corpo arrastou-se para fora da cama e ele soltou um longo suspiro. Finalmente estava terminado.

"Ele é de vocês. Meu trabalho está feito."

A porta do banheiro foi aberta, coincidindo com a entrada do quarto.

Em segundos o cômodo tornou-se cheio de pessoas, incluindo Mario — que estivera no banheiro —, e Giulio, que fora o primeiro a invadir o quarto. O ruivo calou o homem algemado à cama, que começou a gritar ao notar que havia sido vítima de uma armação. O golpe foi certeiro na cabeça e dado com o cano do revólver. Os subordinados o retiraram da cama enquanto o louro ajeitava suas vestes e encarava o céu escuro através da janela. A movimentação acontecia nas suas costas, entretanto, o Braço Direito estava longe, muito longe. _Eu preciso de um banho urgente e algo para tirar o gosto daquele homem da minha boca,_ a ideia de retornar ao bar e aceitar o convite do estranho francês parecia tentadora, todavia, Giuseppe apenas riu ao pensamento, _ele tem cabelos castanhos, mas não é o homem que procuro._

**x**

Durante todos aqueles anos que serviu a Família Cavallone, aquela seria a primeira vez que o homem de longos cabelos louros pedia férias. Ivan sempre foi o responsável por oferecer alguns merecidos dias de folga, mas o Braço Direito os aceitava por obrigação. Ele nunca se sentiu inclinado a afastar-se da casa e de sua vida até aquele momento. E, então, pela primeira vez Giuseppe foi pessoalmente e diretamente ao Chefe da Família e pediu uma semana de licença. A missão havia sido um sucesso, o louro congratulado por sua perfeita atuação e, quando todos retornaram para a mansão após a reunião na mansão dos Vongola, o Braço Direito aproximou-se do moreno — ignorando totalmente a figura de Mario, que, ao ouvir o pedido, pareceu genuinamente surpreso —, e pediu educadamente que fosse liberado por alguns dias. O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu e disse que não havia problemas e que aquela semana seria um merecido descanso. A única coisa que Ivan pediu foi que ele avisasse Francesco de sua ausência, atitude que Giuseppe tomou ao deixar o escritório.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos já estava de pijamas quando o louro bateu em sua porta. O futuro Chefe tinha um largo sorriso nos lábios e o convidou a entrar de imediato.

"Perdoe, mas eu vim apenas comunicar que ficarei ausente durante a próxima semana." As palavras saíram sérias e ensaiadas. Ele já havia decorado o que diria.

"Oh..." O herdeiro pareceu tão surpreso quanto o ruivo.

"Eu já tinha planos de tirar alguns dias de férias, mas estava esperando a missão ser concluída."

A menção à missão fez sua companhia coçar a nuca e sorrir.

"Eu não sabia sobre a missão. Eu apenas notei que você se ausentou mais do que o costume." Francesco voltou a coçar a nuca. "M-Mas eu entendo e tire as suas férias. Você planeja viajar... ou sair... ou ver _alguém_... ou algo assim?"

"Eu estarei de volta em uma semana. Cuide-se, Chefe."

Giuseppe fez uma polida reverência, dando as costas e seguindo para o primeiro andar. Seu coração bateu rápido o tempo todo. Ele detestava aquilo. Detestava ter de tratar a pessoa que amava com frieza e certa indiferença, porém, ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que precisava daquela distância ou seus sentimentos acabariam sobrepondo o seu bom senso e aquilo jamais poderia acontecer. _Minha função é protegê-lo e não amá-lo. Eu tenho uma semana para aprender essa diferença ou será melhor que eu desista do trabalho. _A ideia de abdicar do cargo era latente e já havia criado raízes em sua mente. _Mario pensa o mesmo. Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos. _O irmão mais velho o esperava do lado de fora da mansão, olhos pesados, no entanto, sem dizer uma única palavra. Os dois dirigiram em silêncio e, ao entrar em sua casa, O Braço Direito do futuro Chefe dos Cavallone soube que teria alguns dias de paz.

Voz suave, traços femininos, personalidade discreta e de poucas palavras. O louro sempre recebeu a mesma descrição, não importasse se fosse nos tempos de escola, treinamento ou próximo aos membros da Família. Giuseppe nunca foi uma pessoa impulsiva, teimosa ou extrovertida. Esse era Mario, seu total oposto. Contudo, ele nunca se sentiu inclinado a ser como o irmão. O ruivo sempre foi admirado, entretanto, nunca invejado. Eles tinham a mesma função, todavia, desempenhavam-na de maneiras diferentes, exatamente porque protegiam pessoas diferentes. Os Cavallone sempre foram sua família e Ivan nunca fora um problema. Eles costumavam brincar todos juntos quando crianças, e, mesmo a diferença de idade ser de quase uma década, o moreno sempre o tratou como um membro da família. Por essa razão o louro sabia que não era justo nutrir tais sentimentos pelo filho do homem que o aceitou como um irmão e que nunca, em todos aqueles quase 26 anos, o fez sentir como se ele não merecesse aquela família ou aquele cargo.

Porém, palavras e ações nem sempre andam juntas e o Braço Direito teria se trancado em casa durante uma semana se um inusitado convite não houvesse chegado às suas mãos.

Se a salvação possuía um nome então seria Giulio. Se possuísse uma fisionomia seria a de um charmoso homem de quase 40 anos, cabelos ainda negros, olhos verdes e que trazia consigo um magnético e bondoso sorriso todas as vezes que o via. Giuseppe sempre apreciava os momentos que tinha com aquela pessoa. O moreno era educado, íntegro e, apesar de tratá-lo, às vezes, como uma criança — o que o louro não se importava, na verdade — era basicamente a única pessoa com que ele se sentia à vontade nos últimos dias. O convite para o primeiro almoço veio através de Alaudi. O Guardião da Nuvem o surpreendeu ao visitá-lo no segundo dia de férias, logo após o café da manhã, agradecendo a cooperação durante a missão e entregando um bilhete de seu Vice-Inspetor. Giulio possuía a letra caprichava e forte, e naquele pequeno pedaço de papel ele o convidava para almoçarem juntos algum dia daquela semana. Não seria necessário dizer que o Braço Direito estava fielmente na sede de polícia na tarde seguinte. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa ele teria simplesmente ignorado o convite, mas não o moreno.

Eles almoçaram em um delicioso restaurante conhecido por ter as mais diversas opções de saladas e pratos frios. O Vice-Inspetor sabia que Giuseppe não era muito inclinado a comer carnes, e aquele detalhe muito lhe agradou. A refeição realmente estava deliciosa, e o louro degustou spaghetti com brócolis após devorar um pouco de cada uma das mais de doze opções de saladas. A conversa precisava ser trivial devido ao local ser público, e não demorou a que o assunto caísse em Mario. O Braço Direito não se importou em ouvir e falar sobre o irmão, no entanto, foi naquele primeiro almoço que Giuseppe se deu conta do quão sortudo e desmerecedor o ruivo era. _Ele é amado. Mario é amado e provavelmente não faz ideia do quanto. _Naquela noite, quando o irmão mais velho retornou, o louro manteve-se em silêncio durante o jantar. As palavras de Giulio, a maneira amável com que ele falou do ruivo, os olhos brilhantes e o sólido respeito... tudo retornou e o Braço Direito não conseguiu sequer iniciar um diálogo. Não era justo. Algumas pessoas tinham tudo.

Aquele primeiro encontro repetiu-se mais três vezes durante aquela semana. Giuseppe não achou que realmente aproveitaria aquelas férias inusitadas, pois, entre as idas e vindas do centro de Roma, ele basicamente permanecia em seu quarto com algum livro nas mãos enquanto sua mente tentava se focar na história ao invés de lembrá-lo de que o que o separava da pessoa que ele amava eram vinte minutos de carro. O moreno nunca fez nenhuma pergunta pessoal e por isso o louro seria grato. Os dois se encontravam durante o almoço e seguiam caminhos diferentes após a refeição. Foi através do Vice-Inspetor que o Braço Direito soube que Mario havia terminado o relacionamento e aquilo não o surpreendeu. Ao opinar sobre o assunto, Giuseppe precisou de alguns segundos em silêncio, até finalmente conseguir se expressar.

"Eu amo meu irmão, mas se ele não consegue ver o quanto é amado então talvez não mereça o seu amor."

O louro não se lembrava da última vez que criticou o ruivo. Eles sempre foram diferentes um do outro, contudo, acabavam se entendendo. Entretanto, quando o assunto era Giulio, o Braço Direito não conseguia evitar pensar que o irmão estava jogando fora a melhor oportunidade de sua vida por um motivo banal. _Giulio me contou sobre o catalisador daquela briga e no dia eu só consegui pensar como Mario pôde acreditar que depois de todo esse tempo aquele homem teria algum interesse na mulher que o traiu. _O último almoço entre eles aconteceu em uma sexta-feira e os dois se despediram com um amigável aceno. Todavia, Giuseppe não seguiu direto para casa. Não havia nada a fazer em seu quarto, e a verdade era que sem seu trabalho a vida era tediosa e um pouco maçante. O louro dirigiu até o centro e passou algum tempo olhando lojas, admirando Cafés e só retornando depois de provar uma torta de chocolate que desceu acompanhada por um delicioso chá inglês. O Sol se punha no horizonte quando o Braço Direito deixou o carro, espreguiçando-se e pisando na grama que começava a tornar-se verde. Se ele soubesse o que o esperava assim que entrou em casa, talvez Giuseppe tivesse permanecido por mais tempo entre tortas e chás.

Ele soube que ouviria alguma coisa petulante no instante em que encarou Mario parado no meio da escadaria. Eram poucos degraus até o segundo andar, mas apenas uma pessoa subia ou descia, logo, o louro precisaria esperar o irmão descer ou subir. O ruivo terminou o caminho, demorando propositalmente e parando em frente ao Braço Direito. Os dois se olharam e Giuseppe engoliu seco.

"Você sabe que não vou proibi-lo de se encontrar com Giulio, mas eu quero que saiba que não existe chance de reatarmos o relacionamento prévio."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." O louro abaixou os olhos, abrindo os botões do sobretudo. "Se você está insinuando que eu estou tenho um caso com Giulio, permita-me dizer que a ideia é ridícula."

"Eu não estou falando sobre isso." Mario pareceu ofendido. "Você tem todo o direito de se encontrar com Giulio e manter a amizade, mas não se apegue demais. Ele não voltará a frequentar esta casa."

"Eu ouvi o que você disse da primeira vez." O Braço Direito de Francesco retirou o sobretudo, pendurando-o sobre o braço esquerdo. Os dois irmãos se olharam e Giuseppe soube imediatamente que se arrependeria daquela conversa. "Você está cometendo o maior erro da sua vida, Mario. Se você deixar Giulio ir embora eu tenho certeza de que você irá se arrepender para sempre."

"Isso não é assunto seu." O ruivo respondeu ríspido.

"Eu sei, e foi isso que eu disse a ele nesta tarde." O louro esboçou um sorriso triste. "Eu disse que ele deveria desistir e ir procurar alguém que merecesse aqueles sentimentos, aquelas palavras gentis e aquela admiração toda. Você é meu irmão e eu o amo incondicionalmente, mas, se me permite a franqueza, você é um idiota."

O Braço Direito não se recordava da última vez que ofendeu outra pessoa, porém, tinha pleno conhecimento de que aquela era a primeira vez que tal termo era direcionado a Mario. O ruivo juntou as sobrancelhas e ficou quase tão surpreso quanto o próprio Giuseppe. _Eu finalmente disse o que vim guardando todos esses dias._ O irmão mais velho entreabriu os lábios, procurando as palavras certas, no entanto, não encontrando nada além de gruídos indistintos.

"Você não faz ideia do quão amado é, Mario. Aquele homem falou de você durante todos os almoços que compartilhamos e não houve uma única vez que o seu nome fosse mencionado com raiva, rancor ou qualquer sentimento negativo." O louro continuou. Ele já havia começado, qual o problema em terminar? "Giulio jamais teria se envolvido com aquela mulher, não quando você é a única coisa em sua mente e coração. Então, boa sorte em afastar o homem que foi responsável por torná-lo mais... humano. Eu não duvido que Giulio vá encontrar outra pessoa, porém, eu não acredito que você conseguirá tal proeza."

A última parte foi dita baixa e o Braço Direito passou por Mario, subindo as escadas e sem olhar para trás. Ele trancou-se no quarto por horas, saindo apenas para tomar banho e retornando logo em seguida. As luzes do andar debaixo estavam acessas e havia movimentação na cozinha, no entanto, Giuseppe não sentia fome. _Eu fui cruel, mas Mario precisava ouvir aquilo. Ele precisa ter conhecimento do que tem nas mãos e no que irá perder se não fizer alguma coisa._ O louro não tinha esperanças de que seu irmão fosse ouvi-lo realmente. O ruivo sempre foi teimoso e genioso para certas coisas, contudo, foi com o Vice-Inspetor que ele aprendeu moderação. Sem o moreno, o Braço Direito só conseguia imaginar quando as noitadas de Mario recomeçariam. _Os dois se amam, então por quê? Eles não têm ideia da sorte que possuem. _

Naquela noite Giuseppe demorou a dormir. Seus olhos permaneceram encarando o teto e ele pegou-se imaginando como seria sua vida quando a segunda-feira chegasse e suas férias terminassem. A figura do rapaz de cabelos castanhos brotava insistentemente em sua mente e em determinado momento o louro encolheu-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Ele já não sabia o que era mais forte em seu coração: o desejo tolo e impossível de ter seu amor correspondido ou a desmedida vontade de esquecer o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone para sempre.

**x**

O retorno ao trabalho aconteceu mais tranquilo do que o Braço Direito esperava.

Nem bem ele havia entrado na mansão e Catarina praticamente se jogou em suas pernas, abraçando-o tão fortemente que por um momento Giuseppe achou que cairia. A garota exigiu um longo e apertado abraço, ralhando com ele e avisando que da próxima vez ela gostaria de ser _avisada_ sobre as férias. O louro desculpou-se, sentindo-se genuinamente mal por não ter se lembrado de comunicar à ruiva sobre sua ausência. A mente do Braço Direito estava abarrotada de pensamentos sobre o herdeiro, entretanto, aquele detalhe não deveria ou seria mencionado a Catarina. Certas coisas deveriam ficar em seu coração.

A recepção de Francesco, todavia, não foi tão calorosa. O encontro aconteceu após o café da manhã, e isso porque Giuseppe foi avisar seu Chefe que havia retornado. Os dois se desencontraram no café, mas o rapaz de cabelos castanhos estava em seu quarto, como esperado. O futuro Chefe o convidou a entrar, mas o louro permaneceu na entrada. Aquilo fazia parte de suas novas decisões, na verdade, era apenas _uma_ decisão e que possuía pequenas ramificações que funcionariam como regras. A primeira e mais importante era exatamente manter distância e só invadir o espaço pessoal quando fosse extremamente necessário, o que não era o caso naquela manhã.

"Vim comunicar que estou de volta e ao seu dispor. Se existir alguma coisa que eu possa fazer, não deixe de pedir."

"Eu tenho um jantar esta noite e gostaria que você me ajudasse com a roupa."

"Certamente." O Braço Direito retornou mentalmente uma semana e tentou lembrar se havia alguma coisa marcada. Nada relevante veio à mente. "Qual a ocasião?"

"O pai de Clara quer oficializar o noivado e meu pai aceitou o jantar." O herdeiro deu de ombros, como se não fosse realmente ele a participar.

Manter a máscara de indiferença foi fácil. A parte difícil foi controlar a incrível vontade que Giuseppe sentiu de voltar para casa, entrar debaixo do macio e grosso cobertor verde e permanecer ali o resto da vida. Ele não respondeu ou expressou reação alguma além de um automático menear de cabeça. Por dentro seu coração estava apertado, porém, aquilo não seria novidade. A dor havia se tornado parte dele.

"E como foram suas férias?" Francesco perguntou displicentemente. "N-Não que seja da minha conta com quem você saiu nesses dias... d-digo, eu não procurei saber, eu apenas _ouvi_, s-sabe, curiosidade..."

"Eu almocei com Giulio. Ele me levou a alguns restaurantes novos e nós conversamos sobre Mario." A resposta saiu baixa e o louro não se lembrava realmente de ter respondido. Seus lábios simplesmente se moveram.

"A-Ah... Giulio? Oh..." Havia real surpresa na maneira como o rapaz de cabelos castanhos passou a mão na testa. Um largo sorriso cruzou seus lábios e ele voltou a convidar seu Braço Direito a entrar.

"Desculpe, mas eu tenho algumas coisas para resolver."

Giuseppe fez uma polida reverência e deu as costas. Não havia nada que requeresse sua atenção, no entanto, ele simplesmente não sabia como se comportar na presença do futuro Chefe dos Cavallone. _Então ele realmente decidiu unir as Famílias_. O louro sentia-se completamente impotente, sem saber para onde ir ou se havia algum lugar para ele. _O que eu farei depois que Francesco estiver casado? Não será hoje e nem amanhã, mas um dia. Qual será meu papel em sua vida? Eu não conseguirei ficar nesta casa._ O Braço Direito não era altruísta o suficiente para desejar felicidades ao herdeiro. Se o ciúme já não fosse suficiente, Giuseppe ainda se martirizava por não conseguir ser uma pessoa melhor. Por não conseguir ver a pessoa que amava sorrir sem que ele fosse o causador de tal sorriso.

O local escolhido para que o louro colocasse os pensamentos em ordem foi o jardim atrás da mansão. Aquele local era gelado no inverno, contudo, naquele começo de primavera ele parecia agradável e fresco. As costas da mansão projetavam uma larga sombra e não havia subordinado ou empregado por perto. O Braço Direito sentou-se no banco frio, lembrando-se de que a última vez que sentara ali havia sido com Francesco, no meio do baile de Natal e após terem sido ameaçados por Mario. _Ele costumava correr até aquela macieira, enquanto eu permanecia sentado e observando._ Os olhos verdes fitaram a árvore ao longe e um meio sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Aquelas lembranças estavam longe, guardadas em uma parte especial de seu peito. Giuseppe as manteve vivas, achando que se visse o rapaz de cabelos castanhos como um garotinho, uma criança, talvez aqueles sentimentos permanecessem adormecidos.

Tudo havia começado com admiração. O louro tinha quase doze anos quando Ivan o chamou em seu escritório e lhe ofereceu o cargo de Braço Direito. _"Eu terei um filho em poucos meses e gostaria que você ficasse encarregado de protegê-lo"._ Giuseppe — na época apenas uma criança — ficou deslumbrado com o convite e principalmente o prospecto de retribuir um pouco do muito que recebera. O louro não conheceu seu pai ou sua mãe. O ruivo era sua família por parte de sangue, entretanto, os Cavallone o criaram, o vestiram, o educaram e ofereceram um teto para que ele morasse. No dia da morte do pai de Ivan, o Braço Direito jurou para si mesmo que faria o possível para ser útil. Então, quando o moreno lhe ofereceu a chance, ele a agarrou sem questionar. Giuseppe afastou-se da mansão e viveu longe por quase cinco anos. Suas visitas eram esporádicas, todavia, o irmão o visitava todos os finais de semana. Foi com Mario que ele aprendera a manejar uma arma e a lição que o ruivo passou jamais seria esquecida. Em suas mãos o revólver parecia grande, pesado e adulto. Muito adulto.

_"Ouça bem, Giuseppe, porque antes de aprender a segurar uma arma você precisa aprender por que a segura. Isto aqui..."_ O Braço Direito do Chefe da Família disse enquanto segurava um pesado revólver. Na época Mario tinha cabelos longos, mas os mesmos olhos afiados e sorriso fácil. O louro treinava em um local próprio, afastado de Roma e próximo ao interior. O lugar era mantido pela Família, porém, era basicamente um vilarejo. As garotas costumavam estar sempre presentes quando o ruivo visitava. _"Você não irá usar a arma para atacar. Você irá usá-la para proteger."_

Desde então o menino se transformou em um homem e aquela lição não foi esquecida. O Braço Direito nunca havia utilizado arma alguma com outro intuito além do passado por seu irmão. Giuseppe conheceu o herdeiro ainda bebê, e ele jamais se esqueceria o que sentiu ao segurá-lo em seus braços. No entanto, emoção alguma poderia ser maior do que o dia em que eles foram oficialmente apresentados como Braço Direito e Chefe. O pequeno menino de cabelos castanhos, com seus cinco anos de idade, bermuda marrom e suspensórios. Os olhos eram cor de mel e brilhavam como duas pequenas moedas de ouro. _"Então a partir de hoje estaremos sempre juntos, né?"_, disse o pequeno Francesco para um envergonhado louro de dezesseis anos, cabelos abaixo da orelha e bochechas coradas. A frase foi seguida por um tímido, contudo, caloroso meio sorriso. A partir daquele momento Giuseppe tinha alguém para proteger, uma pessoa para dedicar sua vida e um propósito que vinha acima de qualquer necessidade pessoal. A vida do louro pertencia ao Chefe. O homem vinha em segundo plano.

O vento moveu-se devagar, levando algumas folhas e movendo os cabelos do Braço Direito que estavam presos por uma longa trança. Ele não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali, entretanto, havia sido o suficiente para que aquele turbilhão de lembranças o fizesse lembrar de sua verdadeira missão naquela casa. O herdeiro era um homem agora e não um garoto. Aqueles dias de brincadeiras, corridas e esconderijos não retornariam. Em breve aquele rapaz se tornaria chefe de família e também _Chefe_ da _Família_. Ele provavelmente teria um ou dois filhos e o legado seria passado para eles. E, então, o que restava fazer? _Meus sentimentos não mudarão. Eu achei que uma semana seria tempo suficiente para ponderar e pensar em uma saída, mas não há outro caminho._ Giuseppe fechou os olhos e levou a mão até as costas, puxando o caprichado laço que prendia a trança e deixando que seus cabelos dançassem com o vento. Os fios se moviam devagar, descendo por suas costas e ombros. Os olhos verdes voltaram a fitar a macieira e o louro esboçou um meio sorriso antes de ficar em pé.

Ele não sabia se voltaria a ver aquela paisagem, pelo menos no papel de Braço Direito.

**x**

Francesco escolheu um sobretudo creme para aquela noite.

A roupa completa contava com calça e terno negros, camisa branca e uma belíssima gravata trazida da Inglaterra. O rapaz tomou um demorado banho enquanto Giuseppe separava a roupa. As peças foram espalhadas sobre a cama, pela ordem que seriam vestidas. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone abriu a porta do banheiro enquanto o louro estava no closet e, quando o Braço Direito retornou ao cômodo, a calça e a camisa branca haviam desaparecido. O herdeiro surgiu em seguida, fechando os botões da camisa e oferecendo um sorriso. Todavia, nada no mundo faria com que Giuseppe sorrisse. Suas mãos foram para a gravata e ele esperou pacientemente que sua companhia se aproximasse. O tecido foi passado com gentileza pelo pescoço e Francesco virou-se, permitindo que o louro cuidasse do nó. Gravatas nunca foram o forte do rapaz de cabelos castanhos, e por muito tempo o Braço Direito aproveitou aquela proximidade. Geralmente suas mãos tremiam ou até mesmo suavam por puro nervosismo. Mas naquele começo de noite Giuseppe não tremeu ou hesitou e suas mãos pousaram com familiaridade sobre os ombros da pessoa à sua frente.

"Minha parte está feita." O louro esboçou um meio sorriso. De repente seu coração se sentia leve, agora que ele sabia que seria a última vez. "Não há nada mais que eu possa fazer por você."

"Eu tenho certeza de que precisarei de ajuda com minhas gravatas por um bom tempo." O futuro Chefe riu e passou ambas as mãos pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os no mesmo instante.

"Eu falei sério, Francesco." O Braço Direito pegou o terno e auxiliou sua companhia a vesti-lo. Quando a peça de roupa foi ajeitada, ele deu um passo à frente, descendo a mão sobre o peito do herdeiro. _Ele se tornou um homem. Mais alto do que eu, mais forte e certamente mais feliz. _"Eu pedirei ao seu pai que me tire do cargo de Braço Direito."

"Do que você está falando, Peppe?" Francesco permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Sua mão direita ergueu-se e ele colocou uma parte do cabelo de Giuseppe atrás da orelha. Aquele simples toque fez o louro arrepiar-se. "Você já teve as suas férias. Prepare-se para não se ver livre de mim por um tempo." Havia certa amabilidade e graça na maneira com que aquelas palavras foram proferidas e por um momento o Braço Direito se viu vivendo aquela vida, porém, a imagem sumiu rapidamente quando ele deu um passo para trás.

"Eu falo sério. Hoje é meu último dia ao seu lado."

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos precisou de alguns segundos para entender que aquelas palavras eram reais. Que a despedida era real. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone deu dois passos para trás, tentando falar, mas sem conseguir realmente se expressar.

"N-Não... Você não vai a lugar algum! E-Eu não _permito_ isso!" Pânico fez com que a voz masculina soasse mais alta.

"Eu não posso ficar, Francesco. Eu sinto muito." Giuseppe sentiu a própria voz sair apenas um fio. A decisão estava tomada em seu coração, então por que era tão difícil dizê-la em voz alta? Ele sentiu quando seus olhos começaram a brilhar e os sentimentos pareciam brincar com seu coração, fazendo-o bater forte e doloroso.

"O que você quer dizer? Como não pode ficar? O seu lugar é aqui! Ao meu lado!" O herdeiro deu um passo à frente, segurando o braço do louro, no entanto, sem utilizar força. "Eu preciso de você aqui. Se você for embora o que eu farei? Por favor..." Os olhos cor de mel se arregalaram um pouco e Francesco deu mais um passo à frente, segurando-o agora pelos dois braços e balançando-o um pouco. "O que houve, Giuseppe? O que está acontecendo?"

Ele não entendia. Tudo o que o Braço Direito pensava era porque aquela pessoa o chacoalhava. _Eu não consigo vê-lo. Eu quero vê-lo, mais uma vez... a última vez, mas não consigo._ Giuseppe só notou as lágrimas quando elas formaram uma única gota no final de seu queixo. O rapaz o abraçou forte, mantendo-o firme e protegido em seus braços. E, como se houvessem retirado a tampa de um ralo, todas as emoções conflitantes que o louro guardou em seu peito durante todos aqueles anos transbordaram. Seus joelhos desistiram de mantê-lo em pé, tocando o macio tapete que forrava aquela área do quarto. O futuro Chefe ajoelhou-se com ele, mantendo-o abraçado e mostrando que não o deixaria ir. O choro foi alto e suas mãos apertaram as vestes do herdeiro sem se importarem com jantares, noivados e responsabilidades. A última vez que o Braço Direito chorou daquela maneira foi quando o pai de Ivan morreu. Ele agarrou-se a Mario e chorou até perder os sentidos. As lágrimas poderiam ser diferentes, contudo, o motivo continuava sendo o mesmo: no final, Giuseppe sempre perdia as pessoas importantes.

"V-Você... tanto... t-tanto, Francesco..." A voz saiu abafada. As lágrimas salgadas misturavam-se com as palavras desconexas.

"Eu não consigo te entender." Francesco sussurrou. Aquela voz parecia tão calma e segura. Tão familiar...

"Eu te amo! Eu te amo, Francesco... eu sempre te amei." O abraço tornou-se mais apertado e as palavras saíram com as novas lágrimas. "Eu não consigo ficar feliz por você... eu tentei, mas não consigo. Eu não quero estar aqui para vê-lo feliz. E-Eu te amo tanto e eu sinto muito." _Eu sou o pior tipo de pessoa do mundo... eu queria poder desaparecer._

O quarto tornou-se quieto, com exceção do choro do louro. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos permaneceu imóvel, envolvendo-o. O abraço, entretanto, tornou-se menos apertado após algum tempo e naquele momento o Braço Direito soube que tudo estava acabado.

"Você fala sério?" O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone afastou-se um pouco, o suficiente para que eles se encarassem diretamente. "Eu posso _realmente_ acreditar nessas palavras?"

_O que mais ele quer que eu diga?_ O Braço Direito meneou a cabeça em positivo, sem saber se aquele tipo de pergunta possuía uma resposta certa, ou melhor, se possuía sequer uma resposta.

"Eu quero que me escute com cuidado." A voz do herdeiro soou séria. Ele parecia ter amadurecido em poucos segundos. "Eu preciso ir agora, mas quero que me espere no quarto à frente. Você não está em condições de me acompanhar, então eu pedirei a Mario que vá comigo, embora ele esteja estranhamente mal-humorado." Francesco moveu-se e esboçou um meio sorriso enquanto passava as costas das mãos sobre os olhos chorosos de Giuseppe. "Tome um banho, coma alguma coisa quente e me espere. Eu provavelmente demorarei, mas me espere, entendeu?"

O homem de longos cabelos louros não conseguia pensar, portanto, sua única resposta foi um menear de cabeça.

O rapaz ficou em pé, pegando os sapatos e o sobretudo creme e saindo sem olhar para trás. O Braço Direito permaneceu onde estava, encarando o tapete enquanto enxugava os olhos. _O que eu fiz? Eu não acredito que perdi o controle na frente dele. _Ficar em pé exigiria uma força de vontade que infelizmente Giuseppe ainda não possuía, então tudo o que ele fez foi permanecer sentado por algum tempo. Ninguém entrou no quarto para procurá-lo e, quando finalmente conseguiu levantar-se, seus passos apenas atravessaram o corredor, entrando no quarto à frente. Aquele era o local em que o louro sempre ficava quando passava a noite na mansão, seu velho quarto herdado dos tempos de garotinho.

_Eu deveria ir para minha própria casa._ O pensamento cruzou sua mente, todavia, o Braço Direito merecia ouvir o que quer que o futuro Chefe tivesse a dizer. As roupas foram retiradas no caminho até o banheiro e colocadas sobre a pia. Os quartos do corredor principal eram todos suítes, então ele teria alguns minutos privados. A trança foi desfeita e Giuseppe arrastou-se até o box, ligando o chuveiro e erguendo a cabeça. A água quente tocou seu rosto, misturando-se às novas lágrimas. Durante todos aqueles anos ele nunca se sentiu tão indigno de estar naquela Família._ Mario estava certo. Mario sempre esteve certo. Minha função deveria ser proteger meu Chefe e não me apaixonar por ele. Eu realmente preciso ir embora._

Mas ele não foi.

O banho fez as lágrimas desaparecerem e o louro retornou ao quarto, indo direto para o guarda-roupa ao lado direito. Ali havia pelo menos três trocas de roupas limpas, e não foi difícil encontrar algo para vestir. O Braço Direito retornou ao banheiro, dedicando alguns minutos aos seus cabelos, que pendiam até o meio de suas costas como uma faixa dourada. Giuseppe sentou-se na cama, abraçando um dos travesseiros e pousando os belos olhos verdes na porta. Ele esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário e, quando não houvesse mais nada a ser dito, o louro desceria e conversaria com Ivan. _Eu preciso pensar em alguma coisa. Ele jamais me deixará ir se eu não oferecer um motivo consistente._ A verdade estava fora de cogitação, portanto, o Braço Direito decidiu dedicar o tempo de espera para a desculpa perfeita. Várias ideias brotaram em sua mente, mas nenhuma parecia suficiente. Conhecendo o moreno, ele sabia bem que não conseguiria sair da situação sem preparo.

Naquela noite Giuseppe não desceu para o jantar, embora fosse chamado por Catarina. O louro sentiu-se mal por rejeitar o convite, porém, ele sabia que não seria boa companhia para ninguém. A garota, no entanto, pediu que uma das empregadas levasse uma bandeja com uma xícara de chá e algumas torradas. O Braço Direito aceitou o chá, contudo, não se sentiu inclinado a comer nada. Seus olhos permaneceram na porta, e as duas visitas que recebeu — Catarina e a empregada — foram suficientes para que seu coração pulasse uma batida. _Este quarto não tem vista frontal. Eu não os verei chegar e provavelmente não os ouvirei._ A janela do quarto dava para uma das laterais da mansão, logo, tudo o que Giuseppe veria seria grama e algumas árvores.

O herdeiro estava certo ao dizer que demoraria, entretanto, o louro sentiu como se cada hora durasse dias. O relógio da cabeceira da cama marcava quase meia-noite quando ele notou que havia movimentação no jardim. _Ele chegou._ O Braço Direito engoliu seco, dando as costas para a janela e voltando a se sentar em sua cama, olhos atentos e coração angustiado. Seus cabelos haviam secado e pendiam soltos ao lado de seu rosto. Todavia, a tão esperada visita não veio de imediato e Giuseppe ainda precisou esperar mais vinte minutos até que Francesco finalmente retornasse. A porta do quarto foi aberta sem nenhum aviso e fechada em seguida. O homem de longos cabelos louros se pôs de pé no instante em que viu sua companhia entrar e, ao se encararem diretamente, ele sentiu as lágrimas novamente em seus olhos. _Eu preciso ser forte._

"Obrigado por esperar." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos aproximou-se devagar. Havia um largo sorriso em seus lábios e ele parecia em ótimos humores.

"F-Francesco, nós precisamos conversar." O Braço Direito levou uma das mãos ao peito. Criar uma desculpa para Ivan seria fácil se comparada à ideia de negar seus sentimentos. "Sobre o que eu d-disse, nós t—"

"Está tudo acabado!" O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone continuou a andar. Quando seu pé esquerdo tocou a área do tapete, Giuseppe engoliu seco. "Eu terminei oficialmente o compromisso que tinha com Clara e estou livre. Eu sou todo seu agora!"

"Hã?"

A primeira coisa que ele sentiu foi a mão em sua cintura. Ela era grande e quente e forte o suficiente para puxá-lo em um único movimento. Porém, foram os lábios do herdeiro que _realmente_ surpreenderam o louro. Eles se encontraram aos seus, forçosos e ávidos por contato. A língua de Francesco invadiu a boca do Braço Direito, mostrando claramente quais eram suas intenções. _Este não é um beijo de criança._ Giuseppe apertou as mãos, tentando manter a compostura, mas aquela tentativa vã durou segundos. Seus dedos subiram pelos ombros de sua companhia até segurá-lo pelo rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que intensificava a carícia. O beijo tornou-se profundo quando o futuro Chefe deu dois passos à frente, prensando-o contra a parede ao lado da cômoda. O louro movia os lábios com pressa, ignorando as lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas e querendo ao máximo diminuir a distância que já era praticamente inexistente. Ele sentiu quando as mãos de sua companhia desceram até seu quadril, erguendo-o um pouco. Um gemido baixo escapou através da boca do Braço Direito quando o herdeiro inclinou um dos joelhos por entre suas pernas. Aquilo pareceu agradar Francesco, que afastou os lábios e abriu um largo sorriso.

"Você é meu agora, e não há ninguém neste mundo que vá interferir."

"E-Eu não posso..." Giuseppe murmurou baixo, no entanto, seus lábios voltaram a beijar o rapaz de cabelos castanhos. Há muito tempo ele sonhava com longos e intermináveis beijos.

"Você me ama, Peppe?" O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone disse de maneira bagunçada enquanto seus lábios continuavam a carícia. Os olhos cor de mel estavam abertos e brilhantes.

"Eu amo, e por isso eu n-não posso..."

"Eu fiz isso por você. Eu terminei meu namoro, noivado ou o que quer que fosse aquilo por _você_, então não venha me dizer que não pode ou não quer." O herdeiro riu baixo. "Você tirou um peso enorme das minhas costas. E eu te amando sozinho por todos esses anos..."

"V... Você me ama?" O louro arregalou os olhos, ficando visivelmente surpreso.

"Hahahaha o que é isso? Você acha que eu beijo qualquer pessoa que se confessa para mim? N-Não que eu tenha recebido muitas confissões..." Francesco disse animado. "Eu sou apaixonado por você desde _sempre_. É impossível que você nunca tenha reparado nisso."

"Eu nunca soube..." O Braço Direito corou. Ele não tinha se dado conta de que estavam um nos braços do outro até ver-se refletido nos olhos cor de mel. _Ele cresceu. Ele se tornou mais alto e mais forte do que eu. Quando foi que isso aconteceu?_

"Agora você sabe." O rapaz desceu uma das mãos pela bochecha úmida de lágrimas de Giuseppe. "Eu posso acreditar em seu amor? Porque agora eu estou sozinho e alguém precisa se responsabilizar pela noiva perdida."

"Você está fazendo a escolha errada." O louro sentiu que tremia ao descer as mãos pelos ombros do futuro Chefe. Eles eram mais largos do que ele se lembrava. "Meu amor não vale nada e não vai te levar a lugar algum."

"_Isso_ eu decido." O herdeiro ofereceu outro sorriso de canto, juntando as mãos do Braço Direito e beijando-as ternamente. "Então, você me aceita? Porque eu não vou perder tempo com mal-entendidos. Eu estou sendo totalmente sincero quando digo que quero você para mim."

Pânico pintou os olhos verdes e Giuseppe teria dado um passo para trás se não estivesse prensado junto à parede. _Eu não sei o que responder,_ o louro engoliu seco. Ele ainda podia sentir o gosto do beijo em seus lábios e a temperatura do corpo de Francesco. Tudo era tentador demais, desejável e querido demais. _Eu nunca sonhei tão longe. Eu nunca sequer imaginei uma resposta para isso._

"Eu não posso te dar nada. Eu não tenho berço, ou dinheiro ou nada. E você tem que continuar a Fam—"

Um longo dedo foi pousado sobre seus lábios, seguido por vários "tsk". O rapaz de cabelos castanhos meneou a cabeça em negativo, contudo, logo sorria novamente.

"Uma passo de cada vez. Nós resolveremos as partes difíceis depois. Hoje o que eu quero é saber que colocarei a cabeça no travesseiro sabendo que você é _meu_. Que amanhã, quando eu acordar, eu serei o _seu_ amante. Eu pertencerei a _você_."

"Eu continuarei seu Braço Direito, não se esqueça." As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer por seus olhos em uma insistente teimosia. Giuseppe sentiu os lábios sorrindo, sem conseguir definir ao certo o que aquele turbilhão de emoções significava.

"Eu não aceitaria de outra forma!"

O segundo beijo foi um pouco mais casto, entretanto, não menos passional. O louro não se conteve, envolvendo o pescoço de sua companhia e deixando-se apenas aproveitar aquele momento. O gesto não foi desajeitado e bagunçado como o primeiro beijo, e nem provocante como o segundo. Aquele beijo tinha gosto de certeza e dever cumprido. A cada movimento o Braço Direito tinha mais e mais convicção de que não era um sonho, então não haveria decepção ao acordar. _Eu não acredito que é real._ Giuseppe ficou nas pontas dos pés, abraçando o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone e fechando seus olhos. Duas grandes mãos subiram por suas costas, retribuindo a carícia com a mesma intensidade. _Ele se tornou um homem. E meu amante. Mario vai me matar quando descobrir..._ A mínima menção ao irmão fez o louro rir baixo. _Um passo de cada vez... hm? Então por que eu sinto como se houvesse caminhado quilômetros?_

_Continua..._


	13. XII

**XII**

**A** porta fechou-se com um barulho oco, e oco também foi o som das costas batendo de encontro à madeira. Casacos foram retirados em uma necessária pressa, camisas abertas sem delicadeza e fazendo com que os botões ricocheteassem pelas paredes e chão. Não havia tempo para conversas, pedidos ou gentilezas. Mario caiu de joelhos, livrando-se da própria camisa, enquanto seus dentes abriam os botões da calça do homem que estava à sua frente, ansiando pelo que encontraria escondido por baixo daquelas duas camadas de roupas. A camisa branca desceu por seus ombros pálidos e salpicados por sardas, e então suas mãos estavam livres para terminar o trabalho que seus dentes haviam começado. A ereção estava lá, esperando-o impacientemente e entrou sem problemas por entre seus lábios. _Eu senti falta disso... por Deus, como senti falta disso._ Os olhos verdes se fecharam, saboreando o momento, enquanto uma de suas mãos dava atenção ao seu próprio membro, negligenciado e solitário dentro da calça escura.

Os gemidos começaram em poucos minutos, mas não continuaram por muito tempo. O ruivo sentiu-se puxado para cima e suas mãos automaticamente foram para o pescoço de sua companhia, envolvendo-o e suspirando quando foi afoitamente beijado. Duas grandes mãos desciam sua calça e as pernas fizeram o restante do trabalho, chutando a peça de roupa para algum lugar do cômodo, provavelmente próximo aos casacos. O cheiro levemente doce do óleo lubrificante veio acompanhado de dois forçosos dedos que invadiram sua entrada sem hesitação. O Braço Direito gemeu, juntando mais os corpos quando uma de suas pernas foi parcialmente erguida e os dedos se tornaram mais insistentes. Os lábios se engoliam em uma dança perigosa que envolvia muito mais do que luxúria e desejo contido.

Mario nunca havia passado mais de uma semana sem sexo e aquela noite finalmente colocaria fim a mais de dois meses de uma estranha e inesperada castidade. Por quase onze semanas o ruivo não tocou ou foi tocado por outro ser humano. Com exceção do beijo de Jules, o Braço Direito havia deixado de lado aquela necessidade tão básica por conta de problemas profissionais e principalmente pessoais. _Eu esperei tempo demais,_ um gemido alto escapou pelos lábios de Mario quando os dedos encontraram seu ponto especial. Seus cabelos foram puxados e o ruivo sentiu-se guiado para trás, caindo com barulho sobre a macia e larga cama do Hotel. O homem terminou de se livrar da calça e da roupa de baixo, ajoelhando-se na cama e virando o Braço Direito em um rápido e ríspido movimento. O que veio em seguida arrancou um gemido e uma risada dos lábios de Mario. Ele não sabia dizer qual veio primeiro.

A cama rangia na mesma sincronia que os gemidos e os suspiros. As mãos do ruivo apertavam a roupa de cama, puxando-a e empurrando-a para baixo. Os travesseiros foram jogados ao chão e logo não havia nada em que ele pudesse se apoiar. Uma ousada gota de suor escorreu por seu queixo, pingando no colchão. Ele podia sentir o calor de seu corpo, e principalmente o calor do corpo de sua companhia, invadindo-o com movimentos fortes e fundos, fazendo com que sua pele se tornasse arrepiada. As mãos seguravam seu quadril com firmeza, mantendo-o em uma mesma posição e acertando o ponto especial do Braço Direito em todas as estocadas. _Ele conhece meu corpo melhor do que eu mesmo._ Mario deixou escapar um gemido choroso. Os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiaram e a próxima penetrada trouxe o alívio que ele tanto precisava e não houve milímetro de seu corpo que não agradeceu pelo orgasmo. O ruivo não precisou sequer se masturbar, sensível àqueles toques tão íntimos e necessários. As estocadas, no entanto, não cessaram.

E o quarto passou a ecoar os gemidos baixos e contidos de Giulio.

O Braço Direito dos Cavallone jamais achou que voltaria a dividir cama alguma com o moreno. Quando colocou fim ao relacionamento, há duas semanas, ele estava certo de que aquele seria um dos últimos momentos que passariam juntos e entre quatro paredes. A missão havia sido um sucesso, e os dois capturaram a ligação mais importante que o Chefe Principal da polícia possuía em Roma, antes que o homem pudesse colocar as mãos em seu precioso irmãozinho. Aquela noite deixou um gosto amargo na boca de Mario. Ele permaneceu escondido no banheiro por horas, e ainda precisou presenciar Giuseppe ser assediado pelo pior tipo de homem: ele, ou melhor, o homem que ele _costumava_ ser. O ruivo só se sentiu aliviado quando os dois Guardiões dos Vongola levaram Carlo embora. Os Cavallone eram responsáveis pela captura, portanto, a parte de interrogatórios ficaria a cargo de Giotto e sua Família. Não seria necessário dizer que o homem cantou todo o plano rapidamente, ou como o Chefe dos Vongola disse na reunião dias depois da captura: _"Ugetsu é uma pessoa _extremamente_ persuasiva"_. Na dúvida, o Braço Direito fez uma nota mental para sempre estar em bons termos com o Guardião da Chuva.

Um novo encontro com o Vice-Inspetor aconteceu naquela mesma reunião, e aquele dia marcaria uma série de novos encontros cujo assunto principal era prender os mafiosos estrangeiros que estariam pisando em solo italiano na semana seguinte. Mario foi indicado como líder do grupo, embora preferisse ter ficado incumbido da outra parte da missão. Ivan e Giotto seriam responsáveis por falar pessoalmente com o Chefe Principal, e levariam com eles Alaudi e G.. Logo, ficou a cargo do ruivo liderar o ataque, tendo Giulio como principal apoio. _Ah, a vida!_ Desde então, o Braço Direito dos Cavallone e o moreno passaram a se encontrar diariamente, repassando mapas e discutindo planos e estratégias. O assunto pessoal foi deixado de lado e nenhum deles parecia inclinado a relembrar do ocorrido, ou pelo menos era o que Mario acreditava que aconteceria. Pois, naquela mesma manhã, o Vice-Inspetor deixou claro que não havia esquecido nada e o ruivo soube imediatamente que precisaria de muito mais do que distância para colocar um ponto final naqueles dez anos.

Um beijo. Tudo o que Giulio precisou foi beijá-lo furtivamente no meio de uma explicação sobre um dos mapas de determinada estrada. O Braço Direito estava concentrado, e não notou sua companhia inclinar-se sobre ele. Os lábios se encontraram e imediatamente o corpo de Mario lembrou-se daquele homem. Suas mãos correram até a nuca, sentindo os fios curtos entre seus dedos. O beijo foi longo e profundo e era exatamente como o ruivo se recordava. _Eu teria ido muito mais além se ele não tivesse afastado o rosto. Se Giulio realmente quisesse nós teríamos feito sexo no meio do meu escritório, e eu nem teria me importado com Giuseppe na cozinha. _Os encontros aconteciam geralmente em sua casa, local isolado e longe dos olhares policiais. O moreno era dirigido até lá por algum subordinado da Família, depois do almoço, e passava a tarde e boa parte da noite discutindo a missão. Quando os lábios se afastaram, o Vice-Inspetor ergueu os grandes olhos verdes e voltou ao seu lugar como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Aquela pequena brasa queimou dentro no peito do Braço Direito o dia inteiro. Eles não conversaram sobre o assunto, porém, permanecer lado a lado com aquele homem mostrou-se perigoso e em determinado momento o autocontrole de Mario simplesmente voou pela janela do carro quase literalmente. Os dois haviam deixado a propriedade dos Cavallone e o ruivo planejava deixar Giulio em sua casa, como fazia nos últimos dias. No entanto, na primeira parada dentro da cidade o Braço Direito puxou o moreno para um segundo beijo, que os levou eventualmente até aquele quarto. Há muito tempo ele não frequentava aqueles hotéis noturnos, e a nostalgia só não foi maior do que a busca por prazer. O Vice-Inspetor moveu-se uma última vez e Mario soube que teria alguns minutos de descanso.

O ruivo foi envolvido mais uma vez antes de cair exausto sobre a larga cama do hotel. Ele esteve por cima e o restante de energia foi utilizado para rolar para o outro lado, respirando de maneira ofegante e tentando capturar o máximo de ar possível. Sua companhia também respirava com dificuldade, contudo, ambos estavam plenamente satisfeitos. Hábito o fez se virar para o outro lado, atitude que ele sempre teve após as horas de sexo. Normalmente o Braço Direito procuraria os lábios de seu amante, buscando um beijo cansado, como uma xícara de café após uma boa refeição. Entretanto, foi aquele o momento em que a realidade resolveu esgueirar-se e puxar-lhe a perna. Mario arregalou os olhos, ficando surpreso por ver que Giulio também havia se virado. Ambos ficaram frente a frente e, embora estivessem nus, foi ao encarar aqueles olhos que o ruivo sentiu-se verdadeiramente despido. O moreno aproximou-se, beijando o pescoço pálido do Braço Direito. _Não,_ disse Mario para si mesmo enquanto fechava os olhos e sentia os lábios traçarem um indigno caminho até sua própria boca, _eu não posso tê-lo novamente._

E o beijo foi longo, muito longo.

O tempo pareceu parar naquele quarto e por um momento o ruivo esqueceu-se de todos os problemas dos últimos meses. Sua mente viajou no tempo, para as tardes de sábado passadas no gigantesco quarto do Vice-Inspetor; para os jantares preparados na cozinha de sua casa, em que ele passava os braços pela cintura de seu amante, ficando na ponta dos pés e depositando possessivos beijos no pescoço nu de Giulio, e, principalmente, os momentos em que o Braço Direito acordava no meio da noite e se dava conta de que estava envolvido pela única pessoa que fora capaz de compreendê-lo e aceitá-lo por completo.

O beijo terminou e Mario ficou em pé. _Giuseppe estava certo. Eu nunca encontrarei alguém como ele, embora Giulio possa facilmente encontrar alguém melhor do que eu._ Os passos o levaram até o banheiro e o ruivo entrou debaixo do chuveiro, fechando os olhos e deixando que a água lavasse muito mais do que aquele erro. O cheiro do moreno estava em cada pedaço de seu corpo e foi difícil tirá-lo. A porta foi aberta após algum tempo e o Braço Direito encarou um quarto vazio. _Ele se deu ao trabalho de arrumar a cama._ Os olhos verdes se abaixaram e Mario voltou ao banheiro. _Eu sinto como se fosse a última vez que tivéssemos nos visto. _Aquela, todavia, era uma inverdade. _Eu o verei amanhã à noite para a missão. Ainda teremos um último encontro._

**x**

O ruivo passou a noite no Hotel, retornando para casa quando o Sol havia acabado de nascer. Giuseppe já estava de pé, cantarolando baixo na cozinha. O cheiro de café fez seu estômago roncar, mas o Braço Direito ofereceu apenas um rápido olhar, satisfeito pelo irmão estar de costas e não tê-lo visto. _Ele parece feliz._ Aquilo, obviamente, era um bom sinal, porém, a origem daquela inusitada felicidade incomodava Mario há dias e ele só esperava a missão terminar para investigar o que acontecera. _Em um dia Giuseppe está carrancudo e jogado pelos cantos, para no outro cantarolar na cozinha e distribuir sorrisos e olhos brilhantes. Algo aconteceu. _O ruivo tinha suas desconfianças, mais especificamente _uma_ desconfiança que atendia pelo nome de Francesco Cavallone. _Desde que o garoto colocou fim à união das Famílias... Giuseppe mudou desde aquela noite. Mas eu descobrirei o que aconteceu. _Uma parte do Braço Direito estava contente por ver o irmão animado novamente, no entanto, aquela felicidade poderia ser apenas passageira. Se o término do noivado realmente era a raiz do problema, seria uma questão de tempo até o rapaz arranjar outra garota, e, então, o que aconteceria?

Mario dormiu durante toda a manhã, descendo no horário do almoço de banho tomado e vestindo seu pijama negro. Ivan não estaria na mansão, logo, não haveria motivos para se locomover até lá. O moreno seguiria da casa de Alaudi e ambos iriam juntos, enquanto Giotto iria com G.. A despensa estava cheia, contudo, o ruivo não se sentia inclinado a cozinhar nada e teria beliscado qualquer bobagem se Giuseppe não surgisse minutos depois trazendo uma larga travessa em mãos.

"Eu deduzi que você não iria à mansão, então trouxe seu almoço. O cozinheiro fez especialmente para você: risotto de camarão."

"Agradeço a preocupação." O Braço Direito pegou os talheres e os pratos, arrumando a pequena mesa na cozinha. "Você já almoçou?"

"Sim, mas farei companhia a você." O louro depositou a travessa na mesa e sentou-se. "Nervoso?"

"Por quê?" Mario serviu-se sem cerimônia. A travessa estava forrada por risotto e os camarões eram gigantescos, sem necessidade para qualquer outro acompanhamento. "É somente mais uma missão."

"Eu estou nervoso." O Braço Direito de Francesco serviu-se de apenas duas colheradas. "Eu sempre fico nervoso quando você sai para realizar qualquer missão." Os olhos verdes do irmão se abaixaram e o ruivo admirou os longos cílios dourados. Giuseppe não possuía o rosto cheio de sardas como ele, entretanto, a herança materna era visível se vista de perto e as sardas estavam ali, apesar de quase invisíveis. "Apenas tome cuidado, está bem? E não faça nada desnecessário."

"Você deveria se preocupar consigo mesmo." O estômago do Braço Direito de Ivan agradeceu a atenção. O tempero estava delicioso, como sempre. "Embora você tenha se saído muito bem em sua missão, mas ela foi fácil, não?"

"Fácil?" O louro ficou sério. "Você não faz ideia do que foi enrolar aquele homem por dias. As piores partes foram... as físicas. Nenhum banho será capaz de me deixar limpo daqueles toques."

Mario riu, todavia, uma parte dele estava aliviada pela missão ter acabado. Infelizmente o Braço Direito de Francesco era justamente o tipo de homem que Carlo gostava, portanto, Giuseppe tornou-se o único voluntário. De qualquer forma, ver seu precioso irmão nas garras daquele tipinho fazia o sangue do ruivo ferver. _Eu adoraria que ele tivesse seguido algum caminho menos perigoso e casto. Uma pena que Giuseppe nunca teve inclinação religiosa. _Imaginar o louro puro e intocado, longe daquele mundo mundano era um dos sonhos íntimos do Braço Direito. Ele poderia nunca demonstrar ou nem ao menos deixar transparecer, mas Mario sentia certo ciúme do irmão e por se conhecer _bem_ demais, sabia que _certos_ homens poderiam ser perigosos. _Com sorte Giuseppe jamais se envolverá com alguém assim. Nesses momentos eu desejaria que Francesco acordasse e notasse o quanto é amado. Seria um alívio deixar Giuseppe em mãos conhecidas._ O pensamento, claro, sempre terminava quando ele imaginava qualquer pessoa colocando as mãos sobre o louro. E, no fim, ninguém era bom o suficiente, nem o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone.

A refeição passou boa parte em silêncio. Giuseppe iniciou um vago diálogo quando seu prato tornou-se limpo, dizendo que dormiria na mansão e estaria acordado até que ele voltasse. O ruivo afirmou que não era necessário, porém, sabia que seria uma total perda de tempo discutir com o irmão. _Ele se preocupa demais. Giuseppe só irá sossegar quando eu voltar. _O louro se prontificou a cuidar da louça e então o Braço Direito se viu livre para ajeitar os últimos detalhes de sua missão. A tarde foi passada limpando armas, relendo mapas e Mario desceu pela segunda vez somente quando viu um familiar carro parar ao lado do seu veículo. O Vice-Inspetor o esperava na soleira da porta, oferecendo um baixo boa noite que foi retribuído sem nenhuma emoção. O ruivo trancou a porta de sua casa e ambos seguiram até o carro de Giulio. No banco traseiro havia cordas e outros materiais que seriam usados para imobilizar aqueles que se rendessem sem lutar. Para os outros o Braço Direito tinha quatro armas escondidas por baixo da roupa social. Aquela noite seria decisiva e falhas ou imprevistos não seriam aceitos.

A informação mais importante _compartilhada_ por Carlo foi que a principal Família envolvida chegaria naquela noite a Roma. A Família era francesa, natural de Marseille e não tinha ligação com os Jeanfreau ou os Lacoursiere, principais Famílias mafiosas da França. O plano do Chefe Principal era destituir a Itália dos dois sólidos pilares que sustentavam a máfia local, abrindo caminho para que Chefes estrangeiros se infiltrassem e que servissem para solidificar uma possível campanha em que ele seria o único Líder. A ideia poderia soar sonhadora e ambiciosa, no entanto, era possível. Se por ventura os Cavallone e os Vongola caíssem, as demais Famílias necessitariam de ajuda imediata e o Chefe da Polícia sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. A Força Policial tinha conhecimento da existência de Ivan e Giotto, e a única razão que os mantinha calados era porque sabiam da ajuda que a máfia oferecia para a população, e que era, sem sombra de dúvidas, mais eficiente e imediata do que a do próprio governo. _Mas aquele homem não pretende ajudar. Ele quer apenas poder._

A distância entre a mansão e o ponto de encontro era de quarenta minutos, exatamente a distância até o centro de Roma. O moreno pegou a estrada principal, contudo, tomou o caminho da esquerda após cerca de dez minutos. Aquela estrada tinha como destino o porto, entretanto, eles não iriam tão longe. Abordar alguém próximo ao mar era difícil, e sempre havia a chance de fuga. Em terra, e quase no meio do país, seria mais complexo encontrar uma saída quando todas as portas estivessem amontoadas de homens armados até os dentes e cujo único propósito era o de estar ali. A cidade cresceu na última década e a parte oeste concentrava luxuosos hotéis, localizados no coração de grandes fazendas. Aquele era definitivamente um excelente local para ficar hospedado, além de servir como perfeito esconderijo._ Está quieto aqui,_ Mario tinha um dos braços apoiados na janela e sentia o vento bater em seus cabelos. Ele sabia que o Vice-Inspetor não falaria de nada que não fosse relacionado a trabalho, então a noite anterior seria conversada em outra oportunidade. _Ivan deixará o país assim que a missão terminar. Giotto ficará na Itália, mas alguém precisará representar o país lá fora._ A França possuía como base três grandes Famílias e todas estavam a par do plano. Todavia, como ele aconteceria em solo italiano, nenhum deles poderia interferir até que os membros da Família intrusa estivessem em seu país de origem.

"Sobre ontem." A voz de Giulio assustou o ruivo. Ele havia conseguido esquecer momentaneamente aquele assunto e voltado a se focar na missão.

"Conversaremos sobre isso em outro momento." O Braço Direito moveu-se incomodado em seu assento.

"Nós iremos, mas quero deixar claro que não ficarei satisfeito com a sua decisão e acredito que meu beijo tenha falado por si." Havia certo ar pomposo ao redor do moreno e seus lábios se repuxaram em um raro meio sorriso.

"Você é um adulto não? Achei que sabia o momento certo de desistir. Eu já dei a minha resposta. O que aconteceu ontem não voltará a se repetir."

"É mesmo? Por que eu penso justamente o contrário." O Vice-Inspetor aumentou a velocidade ao notar que a estrada seguia em linha reta. Durante o caminho até ali não havia casa ou habitação. Somente uma vasta e escura paisagem. "Eu não o trai e não menti. Você tirou conclusões precipitadas e eu levei um soco gratuito. Agora, diga Mario, quem aqui precisa reconhecer que não age como adulto?"

A pergunta foi acompanhada por um rápido olhar de soslaio. Mario trincou o maxilar, virando o rosto e encarando sua companhia. _Eu gostaria de poder socá-lo novamente! Uma pena que isso provocaria um acidente. _Giulio era uma pessoa naturalmente séria, mas aquele lado nunca incomodou o ruivo, a não ser naquele tipo de momento, quando o moreno parecia sempre estar com a razão e o tratava como um jovem rebelde._ É pior durante as discussões._ Enquanto o Braço Direito perdia a noção, gesticulando e às vezes aumentando o tom de voz, o Vice-Inspetor permanecia impassível e de braços cruzados, como se assistisse a uma peça entediante. Se isso já não fosse suficiente, ainda havia certa prepotência nas certezas que Giulio tinha, como se soubesse exatamente como as coisas terminariam, e, para variar, tudo caminhava para o seu benefício.

Mario não rebateu aquela provocação. Seus olhos verdes voltaram a encarar a janela e ele achou melhor guardar qualquer comentário para outra ocasião. De nada adiantaria desafiar o moreno e a última coisa que ele precisava era estar emocionalmente desestruturado para aquela missão. Muito dependia do sucesso daquele plano e o ruivo repassou mentalmente o mapa da propriedade durante o restante do caminho. A paisagem mudou de deserta para habitada, e diversas pequenas residências apareceram ao lado da estrada. O destino final surgiu depois de cerca de vinte minutos, porém, o Vice-Inspetor não pegou o caminho principal. O carro invadiu o gramado e seguiu pela lateral, perdendo-se entre as árvores e só parando quando chegou à parte de trás. O veículo foi desligado e o Braço Direito precisou colocar a mão sobre a boca ou teria gritado quando uma alta sombra surgiu de lugar nenhum, parando do seu lado da janela.

"Perdoe-me." A voz continha um forte sotaque. A face era bela e decorada com dois olhos puxados. "Tudo está pronto do lado interior. Há dez homens à direita e outros dez à esquerda."

"Nós assumiremos nossas posições." Giulio respondeu ao deixar o carro e Mario fez o mesmo, espreguiçando-se e voltando a encarar sua nova companhia.

"Lembrem-se, tentem desarmá-los apenas. Giotto quer enviá-los vivos." Ugetsu tornou-se sério. Era difícil acreditar que o homem bem-humorado e que fazia Catarina gargalhar com suas histórias conseguia se tornar tão sério e compenetrado.

"Faremos o possível." O ruivo respondeu retirando uma das armas da cintura e ajeitando-a firme entre seus dedos.

O Guardião da Chuva dos Vongola meneou a cabeça e se afastou, entrando no Hotel pela porta dos fundos. A mansão funciona como Hotel de luxo, no entanto, naquela noite ela receberia apenas mafiosos. Havia iluminação saindo das inúmeras janelas, contudo, não havia nenhum civil hospedado. Cada cômodo possuía entre dois e três subordinados de Giotto e até mesmo a recepção fora substituída por homens da Família. O Chefe dos Vongola adquiriu o Hotel unicamente por causa da missão, então não haveria risco de algum inocente sair ferido. A função daqueles que estavam do lado de fora era garantir que ninguém deixasse o Hotel pela porta dos fundos e fugisse pelo jardim. Havia uma quantidade absurda de árvores, e seria muito simples esconder-se durante a noite. _Tudo correrá bem. Eu retornarei para casa, tomarei um longo banho e dormirei profundamente até amanhã._ Aquele prospecto muito agradou ao Braço Direito. No entanto, quando se imaginou fazendo tudo isso, a figura do moreno surgiu ao seu lado e aquilo o aborreceu. _Quando isso terminar eu arrancarei esse sorriso prepotente do seu rosto, Giulio. Se você pensa que eu não sou capaz de manter uma decisão, você está enganado._ Mario caminhou até a porta dos fundos, escondendo-se ao lado. O Vice-Inspetor estava do lado oposto, também recostado à parede, entretanto, sem olhá-lo. _E agora eu soei realmente como um jovem rebelde. Patético!_

A espera foi sem dúvidas a parte mais difícil. Aguentar os olhares cheios de significados de Giulio foi simples se comparada à ansiedade que ele sentia em resolver aquela missão o mais rápido possível. O entorno estava silencioso, portanto, seria fácil ouvir os barulhos dos carros quando eles fossem estacionados em frente à mansão. Eles estavam adiantados, e o ruivo sabia que precisaria aguardar se quisesse um pouco de ação. Os minutos passaram arrastados e vez ou outra sua atenção saia da porta para o som de algum mosquito ou dos inúmeros grilos que pareciam cercar a propriedade. A noite estava escura, pois não havia estrelas ou lua para decorar o céu. O Braço Direito ajeitou a arma melhor em sua mão, esperando que suas pernas também não estivessem dormentes. Todavia, os primeiros sinais de movimentação surgiram assim que Mario voltou a encostar-se à parede e ele e sua companhia trocaram um breve olhar.

"Se algum deles escapar. Eu correrei."

O ruivo moveu os lábios devagar e o moreno meneou a cabeça em positivo. Os barulhos se tornaram mais altos e audíveis, até que o som de carros e vozes conseguiu chegar até aquela área. O Braço Direito inclinou-se um pouco para o lado, mantendo uma postura neutra. Se alguém surgisse através da larga porta ele precisaria estar preparado para atirar; se alguém conseguisse cruzar a porta ele precisaria correr. O Vice-Inspetor não se moveu de sua posição, vestindo a expressão séria e parecendo concentrado demais para se preocupar com posições. Mario havia recebido a lista de pessoas que estariam ali naquela noite, e havia mais que o dobro de subordinados para os vinte e dois convidados. As vozes se tornaram mais e mais baixas e naquele momento o ruivo teve certeza de que todos estavam dentro do Hotel. Os olhos verdes se abaixaram, contando mentalmente os segundos. Ele sabia que a qualquer momento os gritos e tiros começariam a ser soados e então aquela agradável e calma noite se transformaria em um campo de batalha.

Os gritos não foram acompanhados por tiros, mas sim outros gritos. Eles começaram a soar depois de três minutos, criando um desagradável coro. Os tiros aconteceram depois, provavelmente vindos daqueles que não quiseram se render pacificamente. _Ugetsu utiliza uma espada, logo, ele precisará estar próximo ao alvo. Isso é arriscado, porém, eficaz. Eles irão se assustar ao vê-lo lutar e com sorte todos irão se render sem nenhuma casualidade._ Aquele pensamento era otimista demais para a situação e o Braço Direito sabia disso perfeitamente. _Essa Família aliou-se a um lixo humano e deixou sua terra natal para dominar outra região. Eu duvido muito que eles vão se render sem oferecer uma boa luta. Pessoas desesperada têm tendência a cometer erros com mais frequência, no entanto, são as mais mortais. Alguém que não tem nada a perder pode fazer um estrago sem precedentes._ Mario afastou-se da porta ao ouvir passos. O dedo indicador estava no gatilho, porém, foi impossível raciocinar, ponderar e atirar quando a porta se abriu. Uma rápida sombra passou por ele e seu corpo automaticamente se moveu.

A primeira missão do ruivo, na época um abusado e furtivo garoto de 13 anos, foi encontrar um gato preto que estava localizado no meio de uma floresta e durante a noite. Seu Mestre — que não era necessariamente um _mestre_, mas era conhecido por tal apelido — avisou que ele não poderia retornar até que encontrasse o animal. O Braço Direito sabia que aquilo não havia sido uma missão sadista, pelo menos na teoria, e sim uma maneira de ensiná-lo a utilizar o ambiente em seu próprio benefício. Obviamente o gato foi encontrado na manhã seguinte, quando o Sol brilhava intenso e quente no céu, no entanto, ele o havia procurado a noite inteira. Desde então, sempre que queria aguçar seus sentidos Mario procurava um local confuso e de difícil acesso. Os olhos se acostumavam à escuridão, o nariz captava cheiros diferentes e os ouvidos se tornavam sensíveis a qualquer movimento que não fosse natural ao entorno. Contudo, a diferença entre a missão do gato e a corrida do ruivo por entre as árvores era que seu alvo não estava imóvel ou escondido.

O Braço Direito movia as pernas com rapidez, enquanto seus ouvidos captavam os barulhos de passos e galhos sendo afastados ou pisados. Em determinado momento um desses galhos atingiu seu rosto, ferindo-o na bochecha esquerda. _A única saída para a floresta é uma cerca há poucos metros. Ele conseguirá pulá-la, mas então estará em céu aberto e eu atirarei sem hesitar. _A pessoa que corria pareceu entender que aquele destino não seria o mais viável, pois, um pouco antes da floresta terminar, Mario jogou-se atrás de uma árvore, desviando por pouco de um tiro. _Um..._

"Não há como fugir." O ruivo gritou, abaixando-se e pegando uma das pedras ao redor da árvore e jogando-a para o lado. A isca foi agarrada com fervor e o Braço Direito sorriu ao ouvir mais dois disparos.

Não houve resposta, como esperado. Aquele tipo de situação não era propícia para longos diálogos e Mario precisava apenas ganhar tempo e com isso sabia que venceria aquela situação. _Ele usa um revólver americano... _O ruivo conhecia armas como conhecia amantes, e jamais se esquecia do som que uma bala fazia ao deixar o cano de uma arma. _Eu preciso de um pouco mais de tempo._ O Braço Direito virou-se, inclinando-se um pouco à frente e atirando para cima. O disparo foi recebido por outro e naquele momento ele sorriu.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum. É melhor se render e retornar com vida ou acabará jogado naquele pasto com três balas nas costas."

O recado foi seguido por outra pedra voando em uma direção aleatória. Dessa vez a pessoa atirou uma vez e barulhos de passos foram ouvidos. Mario soltou um baixo suspiro decepcionado por precisar sujar as mãos em uma missão parcialmente simples. A mão esquerda retirou outra arma da cintura e o ruivo saiu detrás da árvore, armas em mãos e caminhando na direção de sua companhia. A pessoa estava parada no final da floresta, com a arma também em punho.

"Você tem apenas mais uma bala e eu duvido muito que consiga me acertar. E mesmo que tenha outro revólver, o tempo que você gastará pegando-o é o tempo que preciso para derrubá-lo. Você escolhe."

O silêncio permaneceu até que ele se aproximasse. Não havia luz, somente os olhos adaptados à escuridão, entretanto, qualquer um poderia enxergar quando estava há dez passos. A pessoa abaixou a arma, jogando-a para longe e erguendo as mãos. O Braço Direito pediu que sua companhia se virasse e ficasse de joelhos, e não abaixou as armas até estar em uma distância próxima. Suas mãos sentiram a cintura da pessoa abaixada, procurando por algum sinal de armamento extra, todavia, não encontrou nada. Porém, as sobrancelhas se juntaram e ele sorriu.

"Você é uma mulher." Mario a ergueu pelo braço, retirando uma algema do bolso e prendendo bem os pulsos.

"Não pense que poderá tirar vantagem por causa disso." A mulher era morena e os cabelos eram curtos, mas os olhos eram de um azul brilhante e desafiante. O sotaque deliciosamente provocante o fez lembrar-se automaticamente de certo pintor francês...

"Fique tranquila, eu não estou interessado." O ruivo a empurrou levemente, mostrando que eles deveriam seguir pelo caminho que vieram.

O retorno foi feito com passos largos, no entanto, não houve pressa. O Braço Direito ficou surpreso consigo mesmo ao notar que percorrera uma distância longa. Suas pernas não doíam e seu coração ainda batia rápido devido ao exercício, contudo, ele sabia que estaria exausto no dia seguinte. _Eu não tenho mais 13 anos e encontrar gatos na floresta está se tornando mais e mais difícil. As_ luzes da mansão se tornaram visíveis e aquele sinal foi um alívio para Mario. A parte detrás da casa — local onde ele estivera esperando ao lado de Giulio — estava cheio de subordinados dos Vongola e foi Ugetsu quem o recebeu de volta. O japonês aproximou-se, guiando a mulher capturada para fazer companhia aos doze franceses que estavam ajoelhados no meio do pátio.

"Mais alguém fugiu?" O ruivo guardou as armas e correu o perímetro atrás de um rosto _conhecido_.

"Dois mortos do lado deles e três feridos. O Vice-Inspetor está na frente da mansão com os demais prisioneiros."

"Você precisa de ajuda?" O Braço Direito passou as mãos pelos cabelos, imaginando o longo e demorado banho que tomaria ao chegar em casa.

"Estamos bem. Você pode ir checar o seu amigo."

O comentário foi seguido por um sorriso e Mario retribuiu o gesto. Ele poderia seguir reto e entrar no Hotel, saindo diretamente na porta de entrada, entretanto, o ruivo optou pelo caminho lateral. Ali havia alguns subordinados dos Vongola, todavia, a grande maioria estava realmente na frente do Hotel. Dois corpos jaziam lado a lado em determinado local; dois feridos diziam ofensas em francês enquanto eram colocados dentro de um dos carros. _Nesse momento Ivan e Giotto devem estar cara a cara com o Chefe Policial. _Aquele prospecto muito agradava ao Braço Direito. Ele sempre achou fascinante a maneira cínica como algumas pessoas viviam suas vidas, e naquele ramo de trabalho cinismo era usado como o mais forte dos escudos. Mario correu os olhos mais uma vez, pousando-os no terceiro ferido. Esse estava sentado na escadaria de marfim, cabeça baixa e a perna totalmente ensaguentada.

O ruivo desviou o olhar, encontrando o moreno não muito longe e vendo-o dar ordens para alguns subordinados. _Ele está bem._ O Braço Direito continuou a andar, aproximando-se devagar. Os cabelos de sua nuca se tornaram arrepiados e instintivamente seus olhos voltaram ao homem ferido nas escadarias. Uma de suas mãos foi para a arma na cintura enquanto suas pernas se moveram tão rapidamente que Mario não sentiu o chão ao pisar sobre a grama. Os sons das vozes e dos motores dos carros desapareceram e então um alto e sonoro tiro cortou o ar e ensurdeceu todos os presentes.

Durante toda a vida o ruivo havia matado exatamente 150 pessoas. Para cada morte havia uma bala dentro de uma caixa de madeira em seu escritório. O Braço Direito sempre guardava a bala, não como troféu, mas um lembrete de que aquela havia sido mais uma pessoa que ele falhara em proteger. Armas não deveriam ser utilizadas para ferir. Elas foram feitas para proteger. Infelizmente, a proteção de uns significava o fim de outros. Foi aquele o ensinamento que Mario passou para Giuseppe e todos os subordinados treinados até aquele dia. Para aquelas 150 pessoas, o ruivo havia sido ferido uma única vez, há anos, um tiro de raspão em uma de suas coxas. _Eu nunca senti o impacto. A única sensação foi uma picada forte, como o ferrão de uma abelha._ Ele jamais esqueceria aquela peculiar dor, pois era exatamente o que ele sentia naquele exato momento.

O Braço Direito não viu o homem sentado na escadaria cair para trás, atingido diretamente no meio da testa. Seu próprio mundo tornou-se confuso e ele encarou o Hotel seguido pelo céu escuro. Um oco barulho soou quando suas costas atingiram a grama, porém, Mario não sentiu a queda ou ouviu as vozes que se misturaram ao redor. _Eu me sinto cansado,_ o ruivo fez menção de se levantar, no entanto, não conseguiu. Ele sabia que havia caído, provavelmente tropeçado ao dar o tiro, contudo, isso não explicava porque seus músculos não respondiam. _Eu preciso ajudá-los com os prisioneiros._ O Braço Direito tentou se erguer mais uma vez, sem sucesso. O céu escuro tornou-se embaçado, voltando ao foco somente quando um rosto familiar surgiu em seu campo de visão. Mario não se sentiu segurado, entretanto, ele sabia que fora erguido um pouco. O homem que o olhava dizia coisas desconexas, todavia, som algum deixava aqueles lábios rosados. _Eu amo esses lábios._ O ruivo sentiu-se sorrindo e sua mão direita levantou-se com dificuldade, tocando o rosto de Giulio. _Eu me sinto cansado..._ _muito cansado._ O moreno voltou a dizer alguma coisa, mas tudo o que o Braço Direito viu foi a mancha vermelha que seus dedos deixaram na pele do Vice-Inspetor.

_Oh..._ Mario queria rir e gargalhar, porém, seu corpo já não respondia. _Eu levei o tiro por ele._ O ruivo sentiu o gosto forte de ferro em sua boca e manter-se acordado tornava-se mais e mais difícil. Tão exaustivo... _Ele está chamando meu nome._ O Braço Direito leu os lábios do Vice-Inspetor e aquilo o fez sorrir novamente. O céu escuro pareceu englobar tudo e todos e Mario não soube exatamente o momento em que seu corpo chegara ao limite. _Ele disse que ficaria me esperando na mansão e que eu deveria ser cuidadoso durante a missão. _O ruivo permaneceu consciente o máximo de tempo possível, encarando aqueles profundos olhos verdes. _Giuseppe irá chorar. Giuseppe sempre chora..._

_Continua..._


	14. XIII

**XIII**

**A** notícia chegou enquanto ele descia os degraus da escadaria do Hotel.

Ivan tinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos, impossibilitado de segurar as de Alaudi como bem gostaria. Os dois estavam lado a lado, encarando as costas de Giotto e de seu Braço Direito. A rua estava silenciosa e em frente ao Hotel havia meia dúzia de carros de cada Família. Subordinados vestindo negro desfilavam pelas calçadas e a cada passo o moreno sentia-se satisfeito consigo mesmo. Não havia nada como o dever cumprido e a sensação de que aquilo havia terminado. Sem mais ameaçadas, sem mais ataques inoportunos no meio da noite e sem brigas ou discussões. Tudo o que o Chefe dos Cavallone queria era colocar a cabeça no travesseiro sabendo que o louro estaria ao seu lado e que dali em diante a vida seria melhor, mais fácil.

Ele não sabia que alguns desejos simplesmente eram impossíveis de serem realizados.

Um grave a alto som ecoou pela rua quando o carro passou e parou literalmente aos pés da escadaria. Os quatro homens pararam e de dentro do veículo negro saiu Ugetsu, pálido, sério e com o terno negro manchado. Naquele momento Ivan soube que alguma estava errada, mas a menção de que algo realmente sério pudesse ter acontecido jamais cruzou sua mente. Ele conhecia os envolvidos na missão. Todos eram experientes e responsáveis e, se Mario era o líder, dificilmente haveria falhas. Aquela era uma das principais características do ruivo. A vida pessoal do Braço Direito poderia ser uma bagunça, porém, profissionalmente falando aquele homem era impecável, paranoico e sério. Então, quando o Guardião da Chuva dos Vongola correu até eles e encarou o moreno nos olhos, a única preocupação do Chefe dos Cavallone foi com algum subordinado que houvesse feito parte da missão. Talvez as casualidades houvessem sido maiores. Talvez algum detalhe não houvesse sido bem planejado. Talvez...

"Senhor, nós temos um problema." A voz do homem japonês soou alta. O sotaque tornava as palavras difíceis de serem compreendidas. "Eu preciso levá-lo imediatamente."

"Ugetsu, o que houve?" Giotto tornou-se sério. Ainda mais sério do que há poucos minutos quando resolviam a outra parte da missão. G. havia ido para o lado do Guardião da Chuva, tocando em seu ombro e visivelmente preocupado.

Os olhos negros de Ugetsu não saíram um segundo de Ivan. Havia preocupação e tristeza na maneira como eles brilharam e a realização atingiu o moreno pouco a pouco. Seu coração tornou-se apertado e, quando ele engoliu seco, o Guardião da Chuva afastou qualquer dúvida:

"Mario foi ferido. Ele foi levado para a casa do Vice-Inspetor. O médico está a caminho, mas fui informado de que o senhor deveria vir comigo."

"Ele está morto?" O Chefe dos Cavallone sentiu a mão em suas costas e soube imediatamente que pertencia ao Guardião da Nuvem.

"N... Não, senhor." O japonês respondeu com pressa. "Por favor, vamos, senhor."

"Ivan..." O Chefe dos Vongola virou-se e naquele momento Ivan sentiu-se observado por basicamente todos os presentes. _Eu preciso tomar as decisões certas. Certas e imediatas._

"Giotto eu terei de ir, mas continue com a missão. Um de nós precisa garantir que os subordinados das Famílias sejam alocados. Eu conto com você para isso." Todas as pessoas apreendidas no Hotel teriam de ser levadas para um local seguro até retornarem à França, portanto, era preciso que um deles ficasse incumbido da organização ou algo poderia sair errado. Muitos Chefes foram mortos nos últimos meses e não havia garantia de que não haveria retaliação por parte de algum subordinado mais sentimental. _Eles jamais desobedeceriam Giotto._ "Eu estou te dando total poder para tomar as decisões que julgar necessárias."

"C-Certo." O homem de cabelos castanhos respondeu rápido.

Giotto ainda disse algo para o Inspetor de Polícia, no entanto, o moreno não chegou a ouvir. Ugetsu o levou até o carro e o Chefe dos Cavallone sentou-se devagar, como se aquilo tudo fizesse parte de um sonho. Alaudi estava ao seu lado no segundo seguinte e o carro deixou a rua em uma velocidade absurda. _Isso não está acontecendo._ Ivan encarou as próprias mãos, repassando mentalmente o que havia comido naquele dia. Café da manhã, almoço, chá da tarde e jantar. Nenhuma refeição havia sido pulada ou substituída, _e eu tenho uma boa saúde._ O moreno sabia por que estava sendo levado até Mario e infelizmente ele queria rir, contudo, não conseguia. _Eu nunca pensei que um comentário tão tolo se tornaria real. Eu nunca pensei que seria eu a fazer isso. Você sempre brincou sobre isso, Mario, e eu nunca levei a sério... por que você é _você_. O que houve?_

Não havia um momento na vida do Chefe dos Cavallone que o ruivo não houvesse feito parte. Se ele parasse e pensasse, o Braço Direito esteve ao seu lado desde sempre. Mario costumava dividir seu berço, e foi o primeiro a começar a andar e a falar. Eles costumavam correr juntos pelo jardim e a brincar na água do chafariz durante o verão. Muito antes de ser Chefe, Ivan tinha uma sombra, um amigo inseparável, um irmão. O ruivo, embora da mesma idade, o ensinou como falar com garotas e como conquistar garotos. Eles passavam horas conversando, rindo e compartilhando segredos bobos, e foi em uma dessas conversas que o Braço Direito mencionou uma velha história já esquecida pelo moreno.

"Lembra-se quando seu pai adoeceu e meu pai ofereceu o próprio sangue para ajudá-lo?"

"Por que você está se lembrando de algo assim?" Ambos haviam acabado de completar vinte anos e estavam completamente bêbados após duas garrafas de vinho. Mario quase caiu ao tentar levantar-se do sofá, localizado no escritório, preferindo permanecer sentado. Naquela época ele usava os cabelos parcialmente longos.

"É somente algo que lembrei esses dias. Ottavio disse que nós poderemos fazer a mesma coisa se por for necessário." O ruivo mexeu a taça em sua mão direita, agitando o líquido vermelho e esboçando um sorriso. "Um dia talvez eu precise salvar a sua vida, Ivan, quem sabe?"

O Chefe dos Cavallone recordava-se de ter rido e rebatido que achava difícil que aquilo pudesse acontecer. Os dois beberam boa parte da noite e dormiram no próprio escritório, acordando enjoados e com dor de cabeça na manhã seguinte. _Por que eu estou me lembrando de algo que aconteceu há mais de dez anos? _Uma pálida mão tocou a sua, acordando-o e o fazendo virar o rosto. O louro o olhava sério e Ivan não notou que o veículo havia parado. Do lado do Guardião da Nuvem estava a entrada para a casa de Giulio e o estômago do moreno girou. Ele sabia o motivo. Ele sabia que fora trazido ali porque, se havia alguma esperança de salvar seu amigo, a esperança estava totalmente em suas mãos.

Havia sangue no pequeno portão de entrada e no caminho até a soleira. Ugetsu foi à frente, abrindo a porta de madeira escura e entrando com passos largos. Os caros sapatos italianos do Guardião da Chuva não ecoavam pelo assoalho, ocos e duros. O som que eles faziam era molhado, deixando marcas por cima do sangue. Os barulhos de passos no andar de cima, entretanto, eram altos. À esquerda, na sala de jantar, o Chefe dos Cavallone reconheceu três de seus homens que auxiliavam um rapaz com gazes e ataduras. O jovem, quando viu os presentes, largou os pedaços de pano e se aproximou rapidamente. Suas feições estavam duras e sua voz saiu clara e precisa. Ivan, todavia, precisou de alguns segundos para conseguir se lembrar que o rapaz era Enrico.

"Meu pai está no andar de cima. Ele pediu que eu o preparasse."

"Eu quero vê-lo." O moreno deu um passo à frente. A escadaria estava ali, há poucos passos e havia algo dentro de seu peito que _precisava_ ver.

"Não, Chefe. É melhor que não... ainda." Enrico usou força para impedi-lo de seguir em frente. O Chefe dos Cavallone olhou do rapaz para a mão que segurava seu braço e automaticamente o filho do médico o soltou, corando e desculpando-se. "Meu pai ainda está... tratando de Mario."

"Onde foi o tiro?" Ivan foi guiado até a mesa de jantar. O Inspetor retirou seu terno e arregaçou a manga da camisa.

"No abdômen." Enrico segurou um frasco de cor marrom, despejando um pouco do líquido sobre o braço e antebraço do moreno que pintou sua pele e emitiu um cheiro diferente.

"Onde Giulio está?"

O Chefe dos Cavallone arregalou os olhos e afastou-se. O filho de Ottavio não teve tempo de detê-lo e o mesmo se aplicou a Alaudi. Ivan subiu as escadas pulando degraus e com um único pensamento em mente. _Eu preciso tirá-lo dali. Ninguém merece ver isso._ A simples ideia de que o Vice-Inspetor havia passado por uma das piores experiências que alguém poderia viver foi demais para ele. Seu corpo simplesmente moveu-se e a cada degrau o moreno imaginava o que faria se fosse ele. Se fosse o louro, o homem que ele amava. _Eu preciso ser o lado forte aqui. Mario não gostaria que Giulio precisasse ver isso._ A escadaria chegou ao fim e o Chefe dos Cavallone viu-se no segundo andar. Ele nunca havia estado naquela parte da casa, e seu conhecimento vinha de seu Braço Direito e dos comentários que ele sempre fazia sobre _"ter um quarto que ocupa o espaço de uma casa inteira"_. Ivan sempre se sentiu curioso em ver tal coisa, mas nunca imaginou que sua curiosidade seria sanada daquela forma... naquela noite.

O quarto realmente ocupava um andar inteiro. A escada era localizada em um dos lados, e apenas estando no topo era possível enxergar o quão largo era o cômodo. Naquela noite ele estava bem iluminado, porém, o moreno gostaria de não ter visto o que viu. Havia uma trilha de sangue que ia da escadaria até a outra extremidade do quarto e ele não notara no que havia pisado até chegar ali. As janelas estavam parcialmente abertas, no entanto, nenhuma ventilação seria capaz de afastar aquele cheiro. Era morte, esgueirando-se por cada centímetro e fazendo-o lembrar-se dos últimos momentos de seu pai. _O mesmo cheiro._ Os olhos cor de mel se ergueram, fixos no outro lado. O local que era reservado para a cama fora cercado por cortinas brancas, então ele pôde ver claramente as siluetas de três pessoas. E, no meio do quarto, sentado de costas para a escadaria estava a pessoa que ele procurava.

Giulio estava acomodado em uma poltrona com estofado creme. Seus olhos, atenção e distintos, estavam na cama, pois ele não notou que tinha companhia até o Chefe dos Cavallone parar ao seu lado. Verdes e opacos olhos se ergueram, encarando-o por um momento e voltando à cama. O Vice-Inspetor estava sem o terno, e sua camisa brilhava com um vermelho vivo na parte da frente. Foi Alaudi quem tomou a palavra, dando a volta na poltrona e inclinando-se sobre o amigo e perguntando se ele estava ferido. _Eu não notei que ele havia me seguido..._

"Não é meu sangue." A resposta saiu baixa. Os olhos permaneciam sobre a cama.

O louro ergueu os olhos azuis e naquele momento Ivan soube que teria de tomar as rédeas da situação. O Guardião da Nuvem nunca foi falante ou persuasivo e o moreno sabia que precisaria ser ele a tirar Giulio daquele lugar.

"Existe outro banheiro na casa?" O Chefe dos Cavallone perguntou baixo. Ele viu o banheiro próximo à escada.

"No térreo. Você pode usá-lo." O Vice-Inspetor respondeu com o mesmo tom de voz.

"Eu não irei, você usará." Ivan disse sério. Giulio ergueu o rosto e aquele olhar dizia claramente que ele não tinha intenção de ir a lugar algum. "Ouça, você está cheio de sangue. Suas roupas, seus sapatos e seu rosto." Foi difícil para o moreno ignorar as marcas de dedos do lado esquerdo do rosto do Vice-Inspetor. Era cruel. Viver naquele mundo era cruel. "A última coisa que Mario precisa é acordar e vê-lo nesse estado. _Você_ sabe que ele odiaria isso."

As palavras demoraram algum tempo para fazer efeito, contudo, funcionaram. Giulio encarou suas roupas e pareceu acordar pouco a pouco, ficando em pé e parando em frente ao Chefe dos Cavallone. O Vice-Inspetor fez menção de ir até o guarda-roupa, do outro lado do quarto, entretanto, Alaudi disse que levaria uma troca de roupas limpas. Quando Giulio finalmente desceu, o louro afastou-se para buscar as peças e Ivan soube que aquele era o único momento que teria para saber a verdade. Seus pés moveram-se alguns passos, todavia, antes que ele pudesse se aproximar da cama, uma parte da cortina foi arrastada e Ottavio surgiu. A visão fez o moreno engolir seco e se perguntar se ele realmente aguentaria a verdade. O homem de cabelos louros e parcialmente grisalhos estava coberto de sangue, e aquilo era ainda mais evidente devido ao avental branco.

Ottavio aproximou-se e limpou os óculos. Cada passo parecia torturante.

"É ruim, Ivan." O médico disse baixo. "Ele perdeu muito sangue."

"Eu estou aqui." O Chefe dos Cavallone disse firme. Aquilo deveria contar para alguma coisa, não? Seu sangue funcionaria.

"Nós retiramos a bala, mas precisamos limpar o local. Você precisará estar deitado ao lado dele."

"Eu entendo." Ivan engoliu seco. O Guardião da Nuvem havia retornado e ouvia a tudo com seriedade. "Mas ele tem chances, não? Mario ainda não desistiu, não é?"

"Ele precisou ser reanimado no caminho, pelo que eu soube. O homem que esteve sentado até agora fez o trabalho, mas Mario já chegou inconsciente e não recobrou os sentidos." Ottavio umedeceu os lábios e era clara a maneira como o que viria em seguida era difícil o suficiente para fazê-lo hesitar. "Ele talvez não acorde, Ivan."

Ele sentiu as lágrimas, mas elas jamais chegaram a cair. O moreno respirou fundo, fitando as roupas nas mãos do Inspetor de Polícia e encarando o médico nos olhos. Ottavio era o melhor médico da Itália e definitivamente a única pessoa que poderia salvar Mario e o Chefe dos Cavallone apostaria nisso. _Eu não vou perder meu irmão esta noite. Nosso trabalho ainda não está feito._

"Vamos fazer isso agora." Ivan ergueu o braço esquerdo, mostrando a pele escura no local em Enrico havia passado o líquido de cheiro diferente. "Eu estou pronto."

"Nos dê apenas alguns minutos e nós limparemos o local, Ivan. Você _não_ quer entrar agora." Ottavio tornou-se sério, porém, havia preocupação em sua voz.

"É uma ordem, Ottavio."

O médico estudou o moreno por alguns segundos, murmurando um baixo palavrão antes de dar as coisas.

"Alaudi, não deixe Giulio subir até que eu desça." O Chefe dos Cavallone encarou o amante e esboçou um meio sorriso cansado. "E certifique-se que palavra alguma chegue à mansão. Eu não quero Giuseppe aqui até que a situação tenha sido controlada."

O louro não respondeu, apenas cortou o largo quarto e desceu as escadas com as roupas em mãos. Ivan virou-se e se pôs a andar, seguindo atrás de Ottavio. A cortina foi arrastada e nada jamais o teria preparado para o que ele viu naquele recluso espaço. A cama era larga, maior do que uma cama de casal convencional. Os quatro pilares serviam de apoio para os panos brancos e sobre o colchão repousava um homem que não era Mario. Não poderia ser. Esse homem estava deitado em uma das beiradas, vestindo apenas a calça escura. A camisa havia sido retirada e seu abdômen fora enfaixado, embora uma mancha vermelha denunciasse o local do tiro. _Ele parece quase transparente._

A pele pálida tinha uma coloração levemente azulada e sem vida. Os cabelos ruivos repousavam sobre o travesseiro branco, criando um vivo contraste. _Tudo é vermelho._ O moreno encarou a cama e havia sangue em literalmente toda a parte. Ottavio perguntou novamente se ele tinha certeza de que queria fazer aquilo e a resposta foi a mesma. A camisa azul clara foi retirada e o Chefe dos Cavallone a dobrou ao meio enquanto caminhava até o outro lado. Um dos ajudantes se apressou, cobrindo o restante da cama com um grosso cobertor escuro. Ivan acomodou-se devagar, aproximando-se do ruivo e permitindo-se um leve toque em seu rosto. _Ele está parcialmente frio. Eu preciso me apressar. _O moreno deitou-se no mesmo instante em que Enrico surgiu atrás da cortina branca trazendo os utensílios necessários para a transfusão.

"Francesco não pode saber o que está acontecendo." O Chefe dos Cavallone seguiu o rapaz com os olhos.

"Eu sei, Chefe. Meu pai já deu ordens para que nenhum subordinado retorne à mansão. Agora relaxe, por favor." A voz de Enrico soou calma e suas mãos não tremeram em momento algum. A agulha entrou diretamente na veia de Ivan, com uma prática e destreza absurda. _Ele é bom._

O teto do quarto era alto e foi ali que o moreno depositou seus pensamentos. Ele queria chorar, gritar e destruir coisas, no entanto, sabia que nada daquilo beneficiaria o homem que estava deitado ao seu lado. A mão esquerda abriu-se e fechou-se enquanto o sangue era passado diretamente para o Braço Direito. O Chefe dos Cavallone nunca havia feito aquilo e mentiria se dissesse que não sentia dor, contudo, aquilo parecia tão irrelevante que não merecia sequer consideração. _Eu espero que Alaudi consiga manter Giulio afastado. Ele não pode subir. _As palavras de Ottavio ecoaram em suas orelhas, entretanto, Ivan as afastou de imediato. Não importava se as chances de Mario sobreviver fossem pequenas, quase nulas. Ele lutaria até o último segundo para trazer o ruivo de volta e isso significava oferecer cada gota de sangue em seu corpo. Aquilo não era nada se comparada a vontade de ouvir a alta e sonora gargalhada de seu Braço Direito, amigo e irmão, ecoando por todo o cômodo.

**x**

O homem já aguardava dentro da sala quando o Guardião da Nuvem entrou. Eventualmente, quando reportasse a conversa que teve dentro daquela larga sala que servia como escritório, o Inspetor diria que não se surpreendeu por ser recebido. O que eles conversaram entre si, todavia, só chegaria ao conhecimento do moreno dias depois. Quando o Chefe dos Cavallone finalmente entrou, acompanhado de Giotto e G., a primeira coisa que chamou sua atenção foi a tranquilidade que sentiu ao pisar naquele local. Não havia tensão ou animosidade. O homem sentado atrás da larga mesa parecia cansado e muito mais velho que seus sessenta anos. Marco Apollo não ofereceu nada além de um olhar, as mãos pousadas sobre a mesa e parcialmente cruzadas. Ivan sentou-se em frente, seguido pelo homem de cabelos castanhos. O Chefe dos Vongola, porém, parecia mais sério do que o normal e o moreno entendia bem o motivo. _Quando o assunto é a Família Giotto se torna extremamente consciente. _Ele não sabia se havia necessidade de conversa. A situação falava por si e quanto mais encarava o homem atrás da mesa, mais certo o Chefe dos Cavallone estava de que ele também sabia disso.

"Por quê?"

A pergunta deixou os lábios de Giotto em um tom sério e direto. O homem de cabelos castanhos havia se inclinado à frente e a expressão que pintava seu rosto era de dor. _Ele é gentil demais para esse tipo de vida._ Ivan sempre teve esse pensamento e por isso gostava de resolver os problemas sozinho. O Chefe dos Vongola era um homem capaz, mas o moreno se sentia machucado sempre que via como o amigo reagia àquele tipo de mundo. No fundo, o Chefe dos Cavallone sabia que a última coisa que Giotto queria era estar ali. _Ele deveria estar com a esposa e o filho. Todos nós deveríamos estar com aqueles que amamos e não aqui. _Ivan cruzou os braços. O homem atrás da mesa permaneceu em silêncio e ele permitiu-se imaginar, naquele momento de total ignorância, como Mario estaria se saindo em sua missão.

O ruivo havia seguido para o lado afastado de Roma, mas a missão do moreno não seria realizada em um local tão isolado. O Chefe Principal escolhera o Hotel mais caro da cidade, basicamente localizado no coração cultural de Roma. O lugar era luxuoso e o homem reservara uma parte somente para seu prazer pessoal. O escritório que usava comportaria facilmente todos os Guardiões dos Vongola e alguns subordinados dos Cavallone. No entanto, naquela noite, as cinco pessoas no escritório eram suficientes. Marco Apollo não deixaria o Hotel como um homem livre, contudo, aquela parte ficaria a cargo de Alaudi e Ivan se perguntava se seu amante conseguiria ir até o fim com o plano.

"O senhor será enviado para o interior após renunciar ao cargo. O salário será pago mensalmente, mas o valor cortado pela metade." O louro começou a falar após alguns minutos de um constrangedor silêncio. O rosto do Guardião da Nuvem parecia uma pintura: fria e impassível.

Marco Apollo não fez nada além de desviar os olhos de Giotto para o Inspetor de Polícia. O moreno permaneceu em silêncio, a mão firme no cano da arma em sua cintura e pronto para atirar sem hesitação. Imaginar que aquele homem fora responsável pelo atentado contra Alaudi fazia seu sangue ferver, entretanto, aquele não era o melhor momento para vinganças. Destituir aquele homem de cargo e mandá-lo para os confins da Itália seria uma punição razoável. Para alguém amante de poder, perder tudo significava muito mais do que a morte. O discurso do louro, todavia, não terminou naquele momento. O Guardião da Nuvem recitou os direitos do Chefe Principal, citando com ênfase os direitos extras que o homem possuía por ser um policial e por ter servido por décadas ao Estado. Cada lei fora dita sem erro, como se o Inspetor soubesse tudo de cor. Ao término, Alaudi retirou um pedaço de papel de dentro do terno e o colocou sobre a mesa, oferecendo-o para sua companhia.

"Assine o nome três vezes."

O homem segurou a folha, concedendo alguns segundos de leitura e esticando a mão para pegar uma caneta. Nesse momento o Chefe dos Cavallone retirou a arma da cintura e a apontou diretamente na direção de Marco Apollo. A atitude pareceu surpreender o Chefe Principal, que oferece um meio sorriso.

"Desconfiado, não?" O homem abriu a boca pela primeira vez desde que eles entraram no Hotel.

"Cauteloso, eu diria." Ivan permaneceu imóvel. Uma simples caneta poderia ser transformada facilmente em uma arma mortal se colocada em mãos erradas e ele jamais correria o risco de ter o louro ferido novamente. "Eu morreria para protegê-lo e pretendo retornar vivo para casa esta noite", _foi o que pensei naquele momento_. _Eu mal sabia que não voltaria para casa tão cedo._

Marco Apollo assinou seu nome sem hesitação. As três assinaturas estavam localizadas ao final da folha e ele a ofereceu ao Guardião da Nuvem logo em seguida. O Inspetor a segurou, checando as assinaturas e erguendo os olhos azuis. Os dois se encararam por um momento e Alaudi dobrou a folha de papel, guardando-a dentro do terno e retirando um par de algemas prateadas. Naquele momento, porém, o Chefe Principal sorriu; um sádico meio sorriso que demonstrava o quanto ele se importava em estar naquela situação.

"Eles oferecerão o meu cargo a você, Alaudi. Não é excelente? Tudo o que você sempre quis ao alcance de suas mãos."

O louro, no entanto, não respondeu. O moreno o observou levantar-se e dar a volta na mesa, arma em punho e pronto para atirar se o homem tentasse fazer qualquer movimento contra seu amante. Marco Apollo, contudo, apenas levantou-se e permitiu-se ser algemado. _Ele sabia que isso aconteceria. Quando entramos nessa sala ele já tinha conhecimento que entrou possuindo o cargo mais importante da Itália, mas iria embora como um velho que possuía dinheiro demais para gastar. Poder é algo assustador._ O Chefe dos Cavallone abaixou a arma somente quando o ex-Chefe Principal voltou a se sentar. Parte da missão havia terminado e ele queria deixar aquela sala o quanto antes. Giotto ficou em pés, entretanto, não sem antes avisar que jamais perdoaria o homem e que eventualmente aquilo retornaria para ele. Marco Apollo apenas sorriu. Seus olhos ainda estavam no Guardião da Nuvem.

"Nós poderíamos ter sido grandes juntos, Alaudi. Eu te dei tudo: carreira, cargo e uma vida confortável." O ex-Chefe riu. "E no final você escolhe um dos homens que está destruindo esse país."

"Você está errado." O Inspetor de Polícia estava ao lado da mesa. Ivan havia ficado em pé, vindo atrás. "Nunca houve escolha. Eu jamais vi a sua proposta como opção."

"Hm... então, uma última vez, diga o que você quer?" A voz do homem soou irônica. "Diga o que é mais importante do que o cargo que você sempre almejou e fez o impossível para conquistar?"

O louro deu as costas e abriu a porta, saindo sem olhar para trás. A última coisa que o moreno lembrou-se foi de se sentir aliviado ao deixar aquela sala, achando que a pior parte de seu dia havia terminado. _Quando penso nisso eu me sinto tolo. _O pior, todavia, estava por vir e ele deixou o Hotel e encontrou-se com Ugetsu na escadaria de mármore. O que aconteceu em seguida não foi mencionado e o Chefe dos Cavallone terminou seu relato sobre a missão com um gosto amargo em sua boca. A pessoa que o ouvia não esboçou reação alguma, apenas questionando para onde o ex-Chefe Principal seria levado.

"Eu não tenho ideia, mas acredito que Ugetsu saiba. Você deveria perguntar a ele." Ivan esforçou-se para engolir mais uma colherada de arroz. Sua única vontade era continuar a beber o vinho, mas apenas uma taça lhe foi permitida.

"Eu irei." Giulio respondeu baixo. O prato à sua frente estava intacto. Ele não tocara no risotto ou no pedaço de frango e nem ao menos havia provado o vinho.

"Você precisa se alimentar." O moreno achou irônico dizer aquilo. Seu próprio prato mal fora tocado. "Você permanecerá ao lado _dele_, não? Fazer vigília é cansativo e requer energia."

"Eu estou bem."

O Vice-Inspetor ficou em pé, porém, permaneceu próximo à mesa. O Chefe dos Cavallone deu mais uma garfada no pedaço de frango assado, sentindo a textura macia do peito. _Eu me sinto fraco._ Ivan encarou o prato e se esforçou para terminar de comer. Muito dependia de sua força e aquela sensação de exaustão era apenas sinal de que ele precisava dar o seu melhor. O moreno permaneceu um longo tempo deitado ao lado do Braço Direito. Seu corpo tornou-se mole e fraco, e ele teria dormido se Ottavio não tocasse seu rosto e avisasse que era suficiente. _Eu tentei permanecer por mais tempo, mas ele não permitiu. _O médico praticamente o enxotou do segundo andar, dando ordens para que o Guardião da Nuvem não o deixasse subir.

"Você perderá a consciência se eu tirar mais uma gota de sangue do seu corpo. Por hora isso é suficiente, Ivan." Ottavio encarou o filho, que colocava um curativo na veia do ruivo. _Ele parece mais corado, talvez? Ou eu estou vendo o que quero ver?_ "Enrico, prepare algo para o Chefe comer. Eu precisarei de você em 12 horas, Ivan. Coma alguma coisa e vá para casa. Giuseppe tem o direito de saber o que está acontecendo. Eu garantirei que Mario esteja apresentável quando o irmão chegar."

Desde então o Chefe dos Cavallone foi proibido de subir e Enrico e o Inspetor prepararam juntos um rápido jantar com o que havia disponível na cozinha. Ivan encontrou Giulio na sala de estar, de portas fechadas e próximo à janela. O Vice-Inspetor virou-se ao ouvir o barulho da porta e os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos até Giulio questionar sobre o andamento da missão. Relatar o que acontecera foi revigorante e por um momento o moreno pensou em outra coisa que não fosse o fato de que seu melhor amigo estava lutando para permanecer vivo no andar de cima. O Vice-Inspetor ouviu a tudo com tranquilidade, questionando certas coisas, no entanto, sem mencionar nada profundamente. O Chefe dos Cavallone, contudo, não fez menção de perguntar nada sobre a outra parte da missão, então eles passaram os minutos seguintes em silêncio. Enrico foi o responsável por anunciar o jantar e ambos seguiram para o cômodo ao lado. A sala de jantar havia sido limpa, assim como os corredores e a escadaria. Não havia mancha de sangue ou sinal do que acontecera, entretanto, seria impossível apagar o que havia acontecido de seu coração, e Ivan sabia disso melhor do que ninguém.

O moreno só se levantou quando seu prato se tornou limpo e Alaudi garantiu que isso acontecesse. O louro ficou ao lado, olhos atentos e expressão séria. A cada colherada o Chefe dos Cavallone engolia sem vontade, apenas por necessidade e dever. Enrico levou os pratos, subindo para o segundo andar enquanto o Guardião da Nuvem ajudava Ivan a ficar em pé. Os dois foram até a sala de estar e o moreno sentou-se exausto em um dos lados do sofá.

"Você deveria descansar. Faltam algumas horas para o dia nascer e nós não poderemos chegar à mansão de madrugada." O Inspetor fechou a porta e então eram somente eles.

"Eu não acho que conseguirei dormir." O Chefe dos Cavallone disse teimoso, embora um rápido bocejo houvesse deixado seus lábios.

"Você irá dormir... eventualmente."

As palavras fizeram Ivan erguer os olhos, notando que Alaudi havia se sentado do outro lado do sofá. Um triste sorriso cruzou seus lábios e ele bocejou novamente.

"Você colocou algo na comida, não?"

"Ottavio disse que era necessário." O louro pegou uma almofada e a colocou sobre o colo. O moreno arrastou-se até ele, apoiando a cabeça e virando-se para encarar o homem que o havia drogado. "Você precisa descansar."

"Giulio sabia disso e por isso não comeu." O Chefe dos Cavallone ergueu a mão direita, tocando o rosto de seu amante. _Ele é quente. Ele está vivo._ "Isso é cruel até mesmo para você, Alaudi."

"Foi o vinho, não a comida." O Guardião da Nuvem fechou os olhos ao sentir-se tocado. "E você pode ficar irritado quando acordar. Eu não me importo."

"O que nós estamos fazendo aqui?" Ivan sentiu os olhos pesados, todavia, ele lutou para permanecer acordado. "Nós deveríamos estar em casa... com Francis e Catarina, Giuseppe e Giulio... e Mario... Mario deveria estar lá, rindo enquanto contava sobre a missão... r... rindo... Mario..."

As lágrimas escorreram, mas o moreno já não conseguia manter-se lúcido. Os olhos se fecharam e ele sentiu seu corpo relaxar conforme o sono o possuía pouco a pouco. A imagem do Braço Direito sumiu lentamente por trás dos olhos fechados, como se fosse feita de névoa. O Chefe dos Cavallone podia ouvir o silêncio e esperava somente o momento em que o remédio fizesse totalmente efeito para que ele pudesse entrar no mundo dos sonhos e esquecer momentaneamente aquele pesadelo. A espera não foi longa, porém, antes de perder a consciência Ivan sentiu algo quente e úmido tocar sua bochecha direita. E, então, tudo se tornou negro, como aquela noite.

_Continua..._


	15. XIV

**XIV**

**O** sol estava se pondo quando Antonietta deixou a casa pela última vez.

Giulio lembrava-se de ter permanecido no primeiro degrau que levava ao segundo andar, as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça negra e a mesma expressão séria em seu rosto. A seriedade fazia parte de sua personalidade, sempre fez. Seu trabalho envolvia um nível alto de responsabilidade e você não se tornava Vice-Inspetor de Polícia com sorrisos e gracejos. No tempo de escola, o moreno era geralmente provocado pelos colegas por quase não sorrir. Alaudi era o único que não se importava por tê-lo sempre taciturno ao lado. Antonietta deixou a casa carregando uma pequena mala. O restante de suas roupas, objetos pessoais e pertences haviam sido deixados na porta do Hotel naquela manhã, mas a mulher permaneceu até o pôr do sol esperando por Giulio. Não houve pedido de desculpas ou explicação. Antonietta olhou para o moreno uma única vez, deu meia-volta e só retornaria àquela casa mais de dez anos depois, porém, por outro motivo e em outra circunstância.

O Vice-Inspetor passou a noite em claro, sentado no chão do que seria futuramente sua sala de estar. A casa não estava pronta, e até aquele dia havia apenas uma cama naquele mesmo cômodo, o banheiro do primeiro andar e a cozinha. A cama havia sido doada naquela manhã, e o segundo andar vazio, como permaneceria eventualmente. Por uma noite inteira ele manteve-se sentado em um canto, encarando o cômodo vago. Não havia móveis em que ele pudesse deitar, então sua única companhia foi uma garrafa de whisky. Giulio achou que aquela fora a noite mais longa de sua vida. Todos os momentos com Antonietta passaram diante de seus olhos e, quando o dia nasceu, o moreno tomou banho, trocou-se e seguiu para o trabalho. Sua vida jamais seria a mesma, ele sabia. O que ele não sabia, no entanto, era que aquela não seria a noite mais longa de sua vida, pois nada, absolutamente _nada_, poderia se igualar ao que ele sentiu ao permanecer sentado em frente à sua cama enquanto Mario jazia desacordado.

O tiro fora ouvido antes de ser visto. O Vice-Inspetor estava concentrado em transferir os feridos, contando mentalmente os homens que seriam divididos e calculando os carros necessários. O ruivo havia corrido em direção ao jardim, contudo, Giulio sabia que ele retornaria em breve. _Mas não tão cedo. Se ele tivesse demorado um segundo a mais nada disso teria acontecido._ Ao ouvir o disparo, o moreno virou-se e então tudo mudou. O trabalho tornou-se irrelevante, os feridos poderiam morrer na grama e ele não se importaria. O Braço Direito de Ivan Cavallone caiu e o Vice-Inspetor estava ao seu lado no instante seguinte. O terno de seu amante estava aberto, então foi fácil ver a mancha de sangue tornar-se maior, sujando metade do tecido com um vermelho vivo. _Eu gritei. Eu gritei por ajuda. Ugetsu correu até o carro, mas eu podia sentir que o estava perdendo. _Quando Mario o tocou no rosto, uma parte de Giulio morreu. A consciência do ruivo esvaiu-se em segundos, e ele foi colocado desacordado dentro do carro. O desespero do moreno aumentou quando o veículo foi parado, após cerca de quinze minutos, e o Vice-Inspetor precisou reanimar o coração do Braço Direito.

O restante do caminho foi feito com um misto de medo e ansiedade. Giulio não ousou tirar a mão de cima do peito de Mario, com medo de perdê-lo novamente. Ottavio e seu filho já o esperavam na casa, e eventualmente o moreno viria a se lembrar que ele mesmo sugeriu a própria residência, por ser mais próxima. O médico dos Cavallone esteve na sede de polícia o tempo todo, esperando pelo Chefe, exatamente no caso de precisar oferecer qualquer cuidado extra. Entretanto, nenhum deles imaginou que seria o sempre responsável ruivo quem mais precisaria de ajuda.

Ivan chegou quando o Vice-Inspetor já se sentia anestesiado. Ele havia carregado o Braço Direito do carro até a cama no segundo andar, sentando em uma poltrona e permanecido ali por minutos que pareceram dias, e em certo momento Giulio sentiu como se fizesse parte da mobília. Ottavio pendurou lençóis ao redor da cama, omitindo o que acontecia. O moreno nada disse. Ele não era médico e sabia que não poderia fazer nada além de esperar. O Chefe dos Cavallone parou ao seu lado e disse algumas coisas, todavia, tudo o que o Vice-Inspetor entendeu foi o sutil pedido para que ele saísse dali. Giulio sentiu o sangue ferver, mas levantou-se e retirou-se em silêncio. Não havia nada que ele quisesse mais do que ficar ali, imóvel e esperando o momento em que Mario fosse despertar. Porém, o ruivo jamais o perdoaria se ele respondesse grosseiramente a Ivan, então o moreno seguiu para o banheiro do primeiro andar contra a vontade de permanecer ao lado do Braço Direito.

Ao contrário da maioria de seus banhos, aquele não o relaxou. O Vice-Inspetor se manteve parado e de olhos fechados, enquanto a água batia em seu rosto e descia por seu corpo. O curto momento em que ele abriu os olhos foi quando notou que a porta havia sido aberta, embora ninguém houvesse entrado. Os olhos verdes se abaixaram e Giulio viu a água parcialmente vermelha no piso do box e descendo pelo pequenino ralo. O local em que a camisa havia sido manchada sujara também seu peitoral e abdômen, e a mancha parecia difícil de sair. A visão fez o moreno engolir seco, pegando uma esponja e passando-a com força sobre sua pele. _Não importa o quanto eu esfregue, ela não sai._ O registro foi desligado e o Vice-Inspetor passou as mãos pelos cabelos molhados. _Eu preciso voltar para o quarto. Quando Mario acordar eu precisarei estar ao seu lado. _Havia sempre uma toalha limpa em cada banheiro, portanto Giulio não teve problemas para se enxugar. Uma nova troca de roupas havia sido colocada sobre a pia e ele deduziu que aquilo fosse trabalho de Alaudi, exatamente porque a camisa escolhida havia sido presente de aniversário do próprio louro. O moreno vestiu-se e abriu a porta assim que notou que estava apresentável. O Guardião da Nuvem o esperava do lado de fora, braços cruzados e uma expressão séria.

"Eu vou ajudar no preparo da comida. Você não pode subir, Giulio."

"E eu _não_ posso ficar aqui embaixo." O Vice-Inspetor respondeu baixo.

"Ivan está fazendo o que Ottavio pediu; por hora aguarde aqui, pelo menos até que ele desça."

"Eu não sabia que eles tinham sangues compatíveis." _Eu não sabia de muita coisa..._

"Nem eu."

A companhia de Giulio foi o homem japonês pertencente aos Vongola. Ugetsu geralmente era falante e risonho, no entanto, naquela noite ele permaneceu sentado no sofá da sala de estar, olhos baixos e silenciosos. O moreno postou-se próximo à janela, encarando a rua e o céu sem estrelas. Havia uma quantidade relativamente grande de subordinados do lado de fora e pela primeira vez desde a missão o Vice-Inspetor conseguiu pensar em outra pessoa que não fosse seu amante deitado e desacordado no andar de cima. A imagem de Giuseppe brotou em sua mente, e Giulio fechou os olhos, sem conseguir sequer imaginar o que diria ao homem louro quando o encontrasse. Francesco e Catarina vieram em seguida, e a garotinha de cabelos ruivos foi o ápice de sua paciência. O moreno virou-se, inquieto e pronto para deixar o cômodo quando notou que era observado. O Guardião da Chuva o encarou em silêncio, contudo, esboçando um sorriso sem muito entusiasmo.

"Alaudi pediu que você me vigiasse, não é?" O Vice-Inspetor suspirou e sentou-se em uma das poltronas. Sua própria casa lhe parecia estranha, como se ele não vivesse realmente ali.

"De certa forma." Ugetsu coçou uma das bochechas. "Ele disse algo com 'não o deixe sair da sala' e 'use qualquer meio viável', mas acredito que não será necessário, não?"

Giulio nunca havia conversado com o japonês até aquele momento. Eles se conheciam de vista e trocaram cumprimentos vagos anteriormente, entretanto, aquela era basicamente a primeira vez que os dois travavam algum tipo de real diálogo. Ugetsu estava na Família há quase uma década, fazendo parte dos Vongola como um dos Guardiões mais fortes. _Talvez ele só perca para Alaudi, então não existe chance de eu conseguir sair ileso daqui. _O moreno não cogitava _realmente_ brigar, todavia, saber que estava sendo vigiado não era agradável. O Guardião da Chuva voltou ao estado silencioso e o Vice-Inspetor viu-se novamente com seus pensamentos.

A espera durou quase meia-hora. O Chefe dos Cavallone apareceu na entrada; os dois se entreolharam e permaneceram em silêncio, mas partiu do Vice-Inspetor a iniciativa para um diálogo.

"Fale-me sobre a missão." Dois grandes olhos cor de mel se ergueram e havia incerteza naquele olhar. "Eu ainda não posso subir, certo? O seu relato iria me distrair."

Ivan compartilhou o que acontecera antes de ele chegar à casa. Em determinado momento o Chefe dos Cavallone foi interrompido por Alaudi, que os chamava para a sala de jantar. Havia dois pratos sobre a mesa, duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho. Ugetsu os acompanhou até o cômodo ao lado, porém, afastou-se e eventualmente deixou a casa, de acordo com o barulho vindo da porta de entrada. Giulio sentou-se, no entanto, apenas encarou o prato, sabendo muito bem o que aquilo significava. Ivan continuou o seu relato e o moreno voltou a ouvi-lo.

De acordo com o Chefe dos Cavallone, sua parte da missão havia corrido bem e só restava cuidar dos últimos detalhes, que eram responsabilidade provisória de Giotto. O louro permaneceu o tempo todo próximo, olhos atentos, e falando apenas quando via que Ivan não parecia concentrado em se alimentar. O prato do Vice-Inspetor permaneceu intocado e, quando o Chefe dos Cavallone se pôs de pé — auxiliado pelo Guardião da Nuvem — Giulio soube que ficaria algum tempo livre dos olhos fiscalizantes de seu velho amigo. O Inspetor e Ivan seguiram para a sala de estar e o moreno levantou-se, deixando aquele cômodo e caminhando até a escadaria. Todavia, o Vice-Inspetor não subiu. Seus braços se cruzaram e ele permaneceu parado e imóvel, esperando permissão para subir para o seu próprio quarto.

O sinal positivo partiu do jovem rapaz. Enrico desceu as escadas acompanhado pelos três ajudantes. Nenhum deles estava ensanguentado ou com nenhuma mancha, e Giulio deduziu que eles haviam utilizado o banheiro de cima exatamente para não deixarem à mostra o que havia acontecido. O rapaz o olhou e esboçou um meio sorriso, tocando o ombro do moreno e apertando-o de leve e de maneira reconfortante.

"Meu pai disse que alguém precisará passar a noite ao lado da cama, e eu afirmei que conhecia a pessoa ideal para esse trabalho." Enrico tinha altura mediana, entretanto, parecia maduro para os seus 15 anos. "Eu não deveria dizer isso, pois ainda não sou médico, porém, eu sei que Mario vai sobreviver. Esteja lá quando ele acordar."

O Vice-Inspetor meneou a cabeça em positivo, subindo as escadas e notando que havia esboçado um meio sorriso pela primeira vez. _Uma criança consegue ser mais otimista do que eu. Como isso é possível?_ As janelas do quarto haviam sido abertas, e o cheiro de sangue e álcool havia desaparecido quase por completo. Os lençóis que cercavam a cama foram retirados, a roupa de cama trocada e Mario repousava no mesmo local. Ottavio estava ao seu lado, uma das mãos em seu pulso enquanto o olhar fitava o relógio dourado em sua outra mão. Os olhos azuis se ergueram ao notar que tinha companhia e o médico aproximou-se devagar. Ele parecia exausto.

"Então é você que passará a noite aqui? Sugiro que escolha uma poltrona confortável." Ottavio retirou os óculos e os limpou na camisa que havia sido trocada. "Eu estarei do lado de fora, descansando em um dos carros, portanto, se qualquer coisa acontecer, e eu digo qualquer coisa, rapaz; qualquer sinal diferente, por mais insignificante que possa aparecer, grite da janela. Meu filho permanecerá na casa e ele checará Mario de meia em meia hora."

"Eu entendo."

O médico pousou a mão em seu ombro, da mesma maneira como o garoto havia feito, e desceu a escadaria. Giulio pousou os olhos em Mario, aproximando-se devagar. Não havia nenhuma diferença nítida no ruivo: sua pele continuava muito pálida, ele permanecia imóvel, todavia, agora estava coberto até metade do peito. O moreno pegou uma das poltronas, erguendo-a devagar e colocando-a ao lado da cama. Acomodar-se ali foi fácil, a parte difícil foi procurar a mão do Braço Direito por baixo do cobertor e não senti-la entrelaçar-se à sua. O coração do Vice-Inspetor bateu mais rápido, imaginando quanto tempo demoraria até que Mario voltasse a gargalhar, a olhá-lo com desprezo e a rejeitá-lo novamente. _Eu só quero que ele acorde. Eu não me importo se isso significar nunca mais vê-lo. Eu preciso que ele volte._

O tempo parou entre aquelas quatro paredes que formavam o gigantesco quarto do segundo andar. Giulio permaneceu sentado durante todo o tempo, a mão junta a do ruivo e os olhos fixos em qualquer sinal de que ele precisasse de ajuda. Enrico o visitou frequentemente, sempre esboçando um meio sorriso otimista. Ele checou o pulso do Braço Direito em todas as visitas e o estado do curativo; perguntou se o moreno não queria beber ou comer alguma coisa, se ele poderia ser de alguma outra utilidade e questões que demonstrassem que, no fundo, o pobre rapaz também não sabia mais como se fazer útil. O céu mudou de tonalidade do lado de fora da janela, mas o Vice-Inspetor só notou que o dia nascera quando sentiu a presença de mais pessoas no quarto. O Chefe dos Cavallone aproximou-se devagar, porém, não fez perguntas. Ele tocou a testa de Mario com as pontas dos dedos e soltou um baixo suspiro.

"Eu gostaria de trocar algumas palavras com você, Giulio." Ivan fez sinal para o outro lado do quarto. "Alaudi tomará o seu lugar."

O louro, que havia subido com o Chefe dos Cavallone, aproximou-se e meneou a cabeça em positivo. Giulio levantou-se, sentindo as pernas cansadas e o corpo dolorido. Os dois caminharam até a janela e ele cobriu os olhos, protegendo-os da luz. Sua janela ficava em frente ao nascer do Sol e recebia diretamente os primeiros raios. No passado ele perdera a conta de quantas vezes ele e o ruivo foram acordados com a claridade, assim como as inúmeras vezes em que fizeram amor tendo o grande Sol como expectador. _Todas essas lembranças parecem distantes. Eu sinto como se estivéssemos separados há anos._

"Eu voltarei para casa. Alguém precisa dar a notícia a Giuseppe e eu sei que terei de ser essa pessoa." Havia um sólido desconforto naquelas palavras e o moreno agradeceu mentalmente por não ser responsável por aquela tarefa. Ele havia se martirizado tempo suficiente durante a noite, imaginando o que diria e como enfrentaria o homem de longos cabelos louros quando o visse. "Se eu conheço Giuseppe, ele pedirá para vir e eu não terei como dizer não. Eu quero saber se _você_ está preparado para isso."

O Vice-Inspetor ergueu os olhos e as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta. O homem à sua frente estava sério e visivelmente fraco e cansado. No entanto, Ivan precisaria dar uma das piores notícias que alguém poderia receber, para uma das pessoas mais gentis e boas que ele conhecia. Se existia alguém que não merecia viver aquilo, esse alguém era definitivamente o Braço Direito de Francesco.

"Eu ficarei bem." Giulio respondeu após alguns instantes. "Giuseppe tem o direito de ver o irmão e Mario ficará feliz ao acordar e vê-lo aqui."

"Eu retornarei com ele. Alaudi ficará na mansão fazendo companhia à Catarina." O Chefe dos Cavallone esboçou um cansado sorriso.

"Obrigado, Ivan. Obrigado por tudo."

"Agradeça quando Mario estiver totalmente fora de perigo."

O moreno assumiu seu posto quando Ivan e o Guardião da Nuvem deixaram o segundo andar. Enrico reapareceu após alguns minutos, trazendo uma xícara de café e efetuando a mesma rotina de exames que havia realizado durante a madrugada.

"Eu não coloquei nada no café." O rapaz vestia outras roupas e seus cabelos estavam molhados. Ele puxou um pouco o cobertor, abrindo a camisa que o Braço Direito vestia e checando o curativo. Não havia mancha de sangue ou nada que precisasse de ajuda, e aquilo fez o Vice-Inspetor sentir-se aliviado. "Mas você não pode permanecer sem se alimentar. Se meu pai souber que você está de barriga vazia ele não o deixará ficar aqui... apesar de esta ser sua casa, senhor."

"Obrigado pelo café." Giulio levou a xícara aos lábios e bebeu o conteúdo em um único gole.

Enrico sorriu e retirou-se e o moreno estava novamente sozinho. Sua mão voltou a procurar a de Mario, sentindo os dedos aquecidos, contudo, que não respondiam à sua carícia.

E por mais um longo tempo o Vice-Inspetor viu-se na mesma posição, esperando que o ruivo recobrasse os sentidos. A próxima visita médica não partiu do jovem rapaz, e sim de seu pai. Giulio passou a calcular a passagem da manhã de acordo com as visitas que Ottavio fez. O médico nunca dizia nada, apenas refazia os mesmos movimentos, checando as mesmas partes e saindo como se nunca houvesse estado realmente ali. Em determinado momento o moreno esqueceu-se do entorno, focando-se somente em acariciar a mão do Braço Direito, e esperando que com isso ele pudesse despertar mais rápido. Entretanto, teria sido impossível negligenciar os passos apressados que ecoaram de algum lugar às suas costas. O Vice-Inspetor ergueu-se no mesmo instante, virando-se e sentindo como se de repente alguém houvesse puxado o chão debaixo de seus pés.

Giuseppe parou no final da escadaria, encarando o outro lado do quarto com uma expressão que Giulio não conseguia ver devido à distância. Logo atrás veio Francesco, que parecia mais alto do que a última vez que o moreno o havia visto. O homem de longos cabelos louros permaneceu imóvel, e só se moveu quando o rapaz de cabelos castanhos o puxou pela mão. O Braço Direito aproximou-se devagar, passos lentos e receosos, mas que se transformaram em uma rápida corrida quando ele atingiu metade do cômodo. Giuseppe caiu de joelhos ao chegar à cama e naquele momento o Vice-Inspetor pôde vê-lo realmente. O louro tinha os cabelos soltos, formando uma cascata dourada por suas costas e ombros. O rosto estava vermelho, assim como os belíssimos e límpidos olhos verdes. As lágrimas escorreram sem pudor pelas bochechas já úmidas e o choro do Braço Direito foi quieto e doloroso, chamando pelo irmão como uma criança. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone aproximou-se, abaixando-se e acariciando as costas de Giuseppe com um gentil toque. Os olhos cor de mel se ergueram e, quando encontraram os de Giulio, Francesco ficou em pé.

"Alguma mudança?" O rapaz de cabelos castanhos estava pelo menos cinco centímetros mais altos do que ele se recordava.

"Nenhuma."

O moreno respondeu baixo. Sua voz chamou a atenção do louro, que se levantou e enxugou as lágrimas de maneira desajeitada e utilizando as costas de suas mãos. O Braço Direito o olhou por um momento e o abraçou em seguida. Naquele momento o Vice-Inspetor sentiu as pernas se tornarem fracas e sua garganta fechou-se, todavia, ele permaneceu imóvel, retornando o gesto e afundando o rosto no perfumado mar de cabelos claros.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu realmente sinto muito, Giuseppe."

O choro retornou e Giuseppe se afastou, recorrendo aos braços do herdeiro dos Cavallone, que o levou através do quarto até a escadaria. Giulio sentou-se com barulho, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e segurando a cabeça com ambas as mãos. _Ele já deveria ter acordado. Se ele fosse acordar isso deveria ter acontecido há horas._ Desespero o fez erguer os olhos, com medo de que naquele curto espaço de tempo Mario pudesse ter se movido. Nada. O ruivo permanecia da mesma maneira, na mesma posição e completamente alheio aos pedidos daqueles que o amavam. _O que eu farei se ele não voltar?_ O moreno tentou afastar aquele pensamento o máximo que pôde, porém, a cada segundo aquela possibilidade parecia mais e mais real. _Eu não posso desistir. Eu preciso acreditar que ele vai acordar ou tudo simplesmente perderá o sentido._ O Vice-Inspetor respirou fundo, inclinando-se e sentindo os joelhos tocarem o tapete que forrava metade daquele largo quarto. Sua mão direita tocou o rosto do Braço Direito, circulando as sardas e subindo por uma das têmporas até que seus dedos se perdessem nos fios vermelhos.

"É hora de você acordar, Mario." A voz saiu rouca e baixa, mais baixa do que um sussurro. "Se não for por mim que seja por Giuseppe. Ele está inconsolável e precisa de você, nós todos precisamos. Você não precisa me perdoar. Você não precisa me ter de volta. Eu só quero que você acorde. Eu prometo nunca mais procurá-lo, nunca mais vê-lo. Eu ficarei satisfeito em saber que você está vivo, vivendo sua vida, mesmo que não seja comigo. Então, por favor, _acorde_."

O pedido foi acompanhado por um leve beijo depositado na testa de Mario. Giulio continuou a afagar os cabelos com a mão direita, enquanto a esquerda entrou por baixo do cobertor, encontrando a mão do ruivo e a segurando. O cômodo estava quieto, solitário e sem vida. Aquele local havia sido palco de dez anos de lembranças que jamais seriam esquecidas ou substituídas. _Ele é o amor da minha vida. Se eu o perder eu não sei para o que mais viverei. _O moreno tentou afastar o pessimismo, no entanto, não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer ou falar. Ele não tinha conhecimento médico ou era religioso, logo, tudo o que lhe restava era acreditar que o Braço Direito voltaria, contudo, a cada minuto suas esperanças pareciam se dissipar e o Vice-Inspetor imaginava se chegaria o momento em que ele estaria completamente desesperado.

Giulio apertou um pouco mais a mão esquerda e, pela primeira vez desde que entrou naquele quarto, a mão entre a sua respondeu ao estímulo, apertando-a de volta.

Os olhos verdes se abriram fracos e preguiçosos, piscando longamente e por várias vezes até finalmente se abrirem. O moreno permaneceu imóvel, não sabendo ao certo como proceder naquela situação. _Eu preciso chamar o médico, e Giuseppe, e Ivan e Francesco e Alaudi..._ Os pensamentos se misturavam e o Vice-Inspetor juntou as sobrancelhas, completamente perdido. Os dedos se desvencilharam quando Mario moveu a mão em um lento movimento, retirando-a debaixo do cobertor e erguendo-a com esforço até que ela pousasse na bochecha direita de Giulio. O ruivo tornou-se embaçado, longe, e somente naquele momento o moreno se deu conta de que estava chorando. As lágrimas desciam quentes por seu rosto e o choro que as seguiram deixou extravasar as horas de desespero e tortura que ele sentiu. O Vice-Inspetor não chorou quando viu a ex-noiva na cama com outro homem, ou quando a mesma mulher deixou sua casa e sua vida. Ele não chorou quando a solidão o assolou nos anos que seguiram o fim do relacionamento e, para ser totalmente honesto, Giulio não fazia ideia da última vez que havia esboçado tal reação. Entretanto, as lágrimas estavam ali, escorrendo por seus olhos e o fazendo perder as palavras e o ar, em um momento que havia muito que ser dito.

"Eu... sinto muito. E-Eu sinto muito. Eu _realmente_ sinto muito."

Uma mão grande e pesada tocou seu ombro e o moreno soube que não estava mais sozinho. Seu corpo colocou-se de pé e ele foi conduzido para o lado. Ottavio e Enrico estavam sobre o Braço Direito, e Giuseppe chorava um aliviado choro ao lado da cama e nos braços de Francesco. O Vice-Inspetor precisou de alguns minutos e um largo copo de água com açúcar até conseguir se acalmar totalmente. O Chefe dos Cavallone lhe ofereceu um lenço e permaneceu ao seu lado o tempo todo. Ivan tinha um sorriso nos lábios, todavia, os olhos cor de mel brilhavam com lágrimas. Giulio reaproximou-se devagar, tentando ao máximo ser senhor de si mesmo. Mario ouvia o que Ottavio dizia, porém, ao notar que o moreno havia se aproximado, toda a atenção do ruivo foi para ele.

"Ele está com dor então eu apliquei um pouco de morfina." O médico deu a volta na cama e consultou o relógio. "Ivan, eu precisarei de você. Ele ainda está fraco."

"Eu sou todo seu." O Chefe dos Cavallone havia se aproximado. "Francesco, leve Giuseppe até o andar debaixo. Comam alguma coisa enquanto isso."

O homem de longos cabelos louros tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras não saíram. O Braço Direito do herdeiro mordeu o lábio inferior e deixou-se ser escoltado pelo Chefe e Ivan só retirou a camisa quando não havia mais ninguém além deles.

"Por que não vai fazer companhia a eles? Você parece pálido, Giulio, e precisa se alimentar."

"Eu não vou a lugar algum." Giulio sentou-se em sua poltrona e segurou a mão do ruivo entre as suas. O Braço Direito o olhou e juntou as sobrancelhas.

"Você parece péssimo." A voz de Mario era apenas um fio.

O moreno riu, no entanto, fez sinal para que seu amante permanecesse quieto. O Chefe dos Cavallone acomodou-se ao lado do amigo e Ottavio preparou o necessário para a transfusão. O ruivo dormiu em poucos minutos, contudo, dessa vez, quando seus olhos se fecharam, o Vice-Inspetor não sentiu desespero. Os dedos apertavam os seus e a respiração do Braço Direito era ritmada, exatamente como ele se recordava. Giulio permaneceu na mesma posição até que Ivan se levantasse. Ottavio avisou que ainda era cedo para dizer que Mario estava fora de perigo, entretanto, sua voz soou menos séria e havia um toque de alívio na maneira como ele pediu que o moreno ficasse observando o _paciente_. Os passos desapareceram em certo momento e o Vice-Inspetor permitiu que as novas lágrimas corressem livres por seus olhos. O choro dessa vez foi discreto e contido e ele chorou até que não houvesse mais nenhuma emoção que precisasse ser extravasada. Quando os olhos foram enxugados, Giulio respirou fundo. O ruivo acordaria eventualmente e ele não veria mais lágrimas em seu rosto. _Eu preciso ser o lado forte. Eu estarei aqui para o que ele precisar e para o que ele não precisar. Eu o ajudarei e o apoiarei no que for preciso, e, se depois de tudo, Mario quiser dizer adeus eu não o impedirei. Meu desejo foi realizado quando ele abriu os olhos._

**x**

A recuperação do Braço Direito só começou realmente no dia seguinte.

Naquele primeiro dia, Mario acordou várias vezes, todavia, foram breves momentos que duraram poucos minutos. Ele perguntava as horas, respondia às perguntas de Ottavio e fechava os olhos como se fosse difícil manter-se consciente. Nesse meio tempo o moreno finalmente pôde usufruir de uma deliciosa refeição. Giuseppe fez questão de prepará-la, como uma maneira de se manter ocupado. Os turnos eram divididos pelos presentes, e, na hora do almoço, foi a vez do Chefe dos Cavallone permanecer ao lado do ruivo, então o Vice-Inspetor, o louro e Francesco puderam compartilhar uma agradável refeição na sala de jantar.

"Eu gostaria de saber se poderia retornar amanhã pela manhã." O Braço Direito disse assim que os pratos se tornaram limpos. A carne estava deliciosa, bem passada e temperada, como ele gostava.

"Você pode permanecer na casa, Giuseppe." Giulio limpou o canto da boca com o guardanapo. "Se não houver problema," seus olhos pousaram rapidamente no rapaz de cabelos castanhos, que meneou a cabeça em negativo enquanto dava um longo gole em seu copo de suco de laranja, "você pode ficar o tempo que quiser. A casa é grande e eu sei que você quer tomar conta do seu irmão."

"E-Eu adoraria." Giuseppe ergueu os olhos, encarando o próprio Chefe.

"Não vejo problemas nisso." O herdeiro disse dando de ombros. "Mario não poderá ir embora por algumas semanas e eu posso pedir para outra pessoa me levar até a escola. Fique o tempo que precisar, Peppe." A última parte foi acompanhada por um sorriso que fez o louro corar.

"Então está decidido." O moreno ficou em pé e juntou os pratos um sobre o outro. "A casa é sua, Giuseppe, e se trabalharmos juntos seu irmão logo estará novo em folha."

A ideia já havia passado por sua mente e o Vice-Inspetor ficou feliz por saber que teria companhia pelos próximos dias. Ele não sabia ao certo se Mario aceitaria sua ajuda, logo, a presença do Braço Direito tornaria tudo mais simples. Ivan não pareceu preocupado em ficar sem ajuda, e apenas questionou se Francesco não se sentiria solitário. O rapaz respondeu que faria algumas visitas, mas que Giuseppe permaneceria até o dia que achasse que o irmão estava apto a voltar para casa. Pai e filho conversaram brevemente sobre o que fariam com Catarina, já que a garota recebera uma versão menos _realista_ do incidente, e era seu conhecimento somente que o ruivo fora ferido e precisaria passar algum tempo em Roma. O turno de Giulio começou após o almoço e ele aceitou satisfeito a missão. Aquela, pelo menos, ele sabia que seria realizada com perfeição.

O segundo dia se mostrou melhor que o anterior e o Braço Direito demonstrou uma melhora real.

Mario acordou cedo, porém, ainda não conseguia se alimentar muito bem, portanto, Ottavio receitou que tudo o que fosse dado recebesse uma dose de vitaminas. Aquilo alterava o sabor dos alimentos e foi basicamente a única reclamação do ruivo. O homem de longos cabelos louros ficaria com o turno da manhã, e o moreno perdeu a conta de quantas vezes sorriu satisfeito, do andar debaixo, ao ouvir os dois irmãos conversando. Quando chegou sua vez de subir, o Vice-Inspetor não sabia o que esperar, no entanto, o Braço Direito não o recebeu com palavras atravessadas ou olhares pesados. Mario ainda não podia se sentar, então seus movimentos eram feitos com os olhos. Giulio foi questionado sobre a missão, e apenas respondeu que ela foi um sucesso, contudo, não entraria em detalhes no momento. O ruivo recebeu a resposta em silêncio e nenhum deles voltou a tocar no assunto.

O restante da semana foi basicamente semelhante àquele dia. A melhora foi gradativa: primeiro ele pôde sentar, depois tomar banho (acompanhado pelo irmão), comer alimentos mais sólidos e, quando o fim de semana chegou, o Braço Direito já caminhava pelo quarto, aproximando-se da janela e admirando a paisagem, embora esses _passeios_ durassem poucos instantes. Francesco o visitou quase todos os dias após a escola, acompanhado de Enrico. Foi através dos lábios do futuro Chefe que Mario soube notícias de Catarina, e que a irmã estava insuportável e morrendo de vontade de vê-lo. A visita da garotinha estava programada para o domingo, e o moreno tinha certeza de que seria benéfico para o ruivo receber aqueles que o amavam. Na manhã de sábado o Chefe dos Cavallone apareceu ao lado do Inspetor de Polícia, um largo sorriso nos lábios e desejando animados "bons dias" por onde passava.

"Eu preciso de dez minutos com o nosso paciente favorito e depois sou todo seu." Ivan ofereceu uma charmosa piscadela para Alaudi antes de subir em direção ao segundo andar. O louro virou o rosto, ignorando-o totalmente.

"O que foi isso?" O Vice-Inspetor sorriu. Ver seu amigo após todos aqueles dias foi revigorante.

"O idiota lembrou-se do Anel da Família. O Insolente irá se recuperar rapidamente." A animosidade retornara ao discurso e aquilo fez Giulio sorrir ainda mais. Sentir que as coisas voltariam ao normal era tudo o que ele queria.

"Anel?" _Eu estou perdido._

O Guardião da Nuvem ergueu a mão direita, mostrando um brilhante anel prateado decorado com o desenho de uma nuvem cercado por três imagens que lembravam conchas ou ostras. O anel estava no dedo indicador e não parecia diferente de qualquer outra joia que ele já vira antes. _Mas eu nunca o vi usando esse anel._

"O Anel que o Cavallone usa possui alguma bobagem que ele diz ter relação com o Sol. Ele serve para aliviar dores e cicatrizar machucados entre outras _inutilidades_." O Inspetor respondeu antes de ser questionado.

"Oh... isso na verdade é bem útil." O moreno ficou surpreso. _Eu não tinha ideia que fazer parte da máfia tinha seus benefícios. _"O que o seu Anel faz?"

"É feito para morder pessoas até a morte!" Os olhos de Alaudi brilharam.

O Vice-Inspetor riu e não entrou mais em detalhes. Os dois conversaram por algum tempo na cozinha enquanto bebericavam uma fresca e agradável xícara de café. Giulio perguntou sobre o trabalho e desculpou-se por sua ausência. O louro o chamou de idiota, avisou que não queria vê-lo na sede de polícia por um tempo e deixou claro que aquilo era uma ordem e não um favor. O moreno sorriu e agradeceu, e a conversa focou-se em trabalho, embora o Guardião da Nuvem mencionasse os acontecimentos por cima. Foi através do amigo que o Vice-Inspetor teve conhecimento que os franceses retornaram para o país de origem e que um dos Chefes mais importantes da França fez questão de visitar Ivan quando soube do acontecido com seu Braço Direito. A viagem que o Chefe dos Cavallone faria foi resolvida em um jantar na mansão, no meio da semana, que ainda contou com Giotto, Ugetsu e G. O Chefe francês ficou encantado com Catarina, a ponto de, antes de retornar para o seu país, tentar persuadi-la a visitá-lo algum dia para que a pequena conhecesse seu filho, que era basicamente da mesma idade da garotinha.

"Eu _quase_ o mordi até a morte. Quanta falta de pudor." O Inspetor disse entre os dentes. Os olhos azuis brilhavam com pura ira. "Ele realmente acha que nós deixaremos Catarina ir viajar para _conhecer_ um garoto? Absurdos, absurdos!" O ciúme era presente em cada palavra e foi difícil para Giulio simplesmente não rir. "Francesco estava certo. Nós precisamos ser cuidadosos daqui para frente."

"O que houve?"

"Catarina começará a frequentar a escola em poucos meses e ela queria escolher o lugar, mas Francesco me alertou dos _perigos_ de enviá-la para uma escola desconhecida. É melhor que ela fique sobre os cuidados do irmão."

"Você está com medo que uma menina de nove anos atraia... pretendentes?" Aquilo era demais até mesmo para ele. Seus lábios sorriram. Era simplesmente hilário.

O olhar que Alaudi ofereceu respondeu a qualquer pergunta e o moreno achou mais saudável desviar o assunto para algo menos, digamos, irreal. A segunda parte da conversa foi dedicada aos problemas cotidianos da sede de polícia, e só foi interrompida quando Ivan retornou. O Chefe dos Cavallone e seu amante permaneceram até o almoço e a casa logo voltou a ficar silenciosa. O que quer que Ivan havia feito quando subiu pareceu surtir efeito em pouco tempo, e, já no dia seguinte, Mario aparentava estar muito mais corado e animado quando Catarina apareceu na soleira da porta, batendo insistentemente e avisando que o Vice-Inspetor havia _demorado_ a recebê-la. A garotinha subiu as escadas com pressa, tropeçando no último degrau, entretanto, sem perder o espírito. Catarina passou o dia ao lado do ruivo, e isso incluiu suas refeições e até mesmo um rápido cochilo depois do almoço. A despedida, todavia, foi difícil e Giulio fingiu não notar quando ela enxugou os grandes olhos castanhos ao descer as escadas. O moreno a acompanhou até a calçada, recebendo um forte abraço na altura da cintura.

"Obrigada por tomar conta de Mario." Catarina ergueu o rosto salpicado por sardas.

O Vice-Inspetor pousou a mão sobre os cabelos vermelhos, bagunçando-os como o Braço Direito costumava bagunçá-los e recebendo uma risada animada como agradecimento. O clima na casa tornou-se mais agradável quando Giulio retornou e Mario estava próximo à janela quando o moreno subiu para ver se ele precisava de alguma coisa.

"Bambina fez o possível para não chorar na minha frente. Foi adorável." O ruivo virou-se devagar. Seu cabelo estava maior, batendo além do ombro e naquele fim de tarde preso por um baixo e frouxo rabo de cavalo.

"Ela estava preocupada." O Vice-Inspetor foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou uma troca de roupas limpas para sua companhia. Giuseppe cuidaria do jantar naquela noite então era sua função ajudar o Braço Direito, embora ele já conseguisse tomar banho sozinho. "Como você se sente?"

"Melhor." Mario parou em determinado lugar e abriu a camisa verde clara. O ferimento estava localizado no meio do abdômen, no lado esquerdo, e, apesar de enfaixado, Giulio sabia que não parecia de longe com o ferimento no dia em que ele o trouxe inconsciente para aquele quarto. A _mágica_ que o Chefe dos Cavallone havia utilizado acelerou e muito a cicatrização e Ottavio retirou os pontos na noite anterior, mas pediu que o ruivo usasse curativos por mais alguns dias. "O que acha de me contar o que aconteceu depois que perdi a consciência? Já faz uma semana e eu estou oficialmente fora de perigo."

O moreno sentou-se na beirada da cama e por cerca de dez minutos narrou pela primeira vez o que realmente havia acontecido naquela noite, do início de sua missão — quando o Braço Direito correu na direção da floresta —, até o momento em que Mario havia despertado. O Vice-Inspetor não omitiu nada, sabendo muito bem que sua companhia perceberia qualquer deslize em sua narrativa. O ruivo ouviu em silêncio, caminhando ao redor da cama. Nenhuma pergunta foi feita, nenhuma parte comentada e o Braço Direito agradeceu ao final, pegando a troca de roupas que fora colocada sobre a cama e oferecendo um sincero sorriso como agradecimento à história. Giulio permaneceu sentado até que a porta do banheiro fosse fechada. Ele ficaria ali até que Mario retornasse, e aqueles minutos seriam provavelmente passados com longas reflexões e uma intensa luta interna em manter-se neutro. _Eu prometi que não pediria nada e não posso voltar atrasem minha palavra._

Não havia nada que o moreno quisesse mais do que ver aquele homem sorrindo daquela maneira, e rindo como ele havia rido quando Catarina o visitou, porém, uma parte do Vice-Inspetor queria poder abraçar o ruivo, senti-lo em seus braços, envolvê-lo ternamente durante a noite e assisti-lo dormir como ele sempre fazia quando ambos passavam as noites naquela cama. No entanto, aquela era uma linha que Giulio não ousaria cruzar e a pior parte era definitivamente aceitar o conformismo. _Eu só preciso aprender a viver sem ele. Quando Mario deixar essa casa será como se nunca houvesse estado aqui..._

**x**

A nova semana começara diferente da anterior. O Braço Direito não permaneceu acamado ou precisando de ajuda para andar, comer, banhar-se ou fazer absolutamente nada. Mario já ajudava no preparo das refeições e atendia à porta, além de receber diariamente os relatórios de Ivan para revisão. Quando o trabalho chegava, o ruivo dirigia-se à sala de estar, como havia feito naqueles dez anos. Ali ele se fechava por horas, lendo, relendo e fazendo anotações. Os relatórios eram devolvidos no final do dia, geralmente cheios de marcas e bilhetes não muito gentis para o Chefe dos Cavallone.

"A Família vai para o limbo desse jeito." O Braço Direito comentou em um final de tarde após rasgar três relatórios. "Diga a Ivan que eu quero vê-lo amanhã! E eu sei que ele está disponível!"

O moreno nunca soube o teor dos relatórios, contudo, na manhã seguinte, quando Ivan apareceu, os dois se trancaram na sala de estar e a voz de Mario foi o único som ouvido. O Chefe dos Cavallone, entretanto, não pareceu triste ou chateado quando retornou, pelo contrário. Ele assoviava e questionava como Giuseppe estava, se o ruivo se alimentava e se ele precisava de alguma coisa. O Vice-Inspetor permanecia calado, observando e divertindo-se internamente. Era extremamente reconfortante ver o velho Braço Direito de volta, com seu perfeccionismo com relação ao trabalho e sem dar chances para Ivan fugir de suas responsabilidades. Giulio acostumou-se àquela rotina e àquelas companhias. Ele e o homem de longos cabelos louros dividiam as tarefas, então o moreno tinha tempo livre suficiente para fazer coisas que ele não se lembrava a última vez que havia feito, como ler um livro, cochilar no meio da tarde e até mesmo pesquisar receitas para os dias que fosse sua responsabilidade cozinhar.

O Braço Direito de Francesco era uma excelente companhia, educado e prestativo e o Vice-Inspetor pegou-se imaginando, antes de dormir, que viver daquela maneira não seria ruim. Ele se acostumara a dormir no sofá, pois a cama ficava para Mario e Giuseppe. O teto creme tornou-se sua visão e todas as noites Giulio imaginava quando aquele sonho terminaria. Ele sabia que não duraria para sempre, todavia, uma parte do moreno não achou que a realidade se mostraria imediata.

O Vice-Inspetor havia acabado de acender a lareira da sala de estar, na sexta-feira, quando o ruivo anunciou que estaria retornando para casa na manhã seguinte. Giulio ficou em pé e virou-se, ouvindo o Braço Direito agradecer pela estadia e atenção, mas que era hora de retornar para a mansão. Mario mencionou o trabalho e disse que o irmão havia se ausentado tempo suficiente e que, embora ele soubesse que o Chefe dos Cavallone não o deixaria trabalhar tão cedo, um deles precisaria assumir a posição, pois o trabalho não poderia esperar. _Ele está certo._ O moreno meneou a cabeça em positivo. Ele entendia perfeitamente a situação e de sua parte também existia a necessidade de retornar ao trabalho. O Guardião da Nuvem nunca mencionava nada em suas visitas, porém, o Vice-Inspetor sabia bem que fora nomeado para o cargo por um motivo que não tinha relação com a amizade. Então, por quê? Por que era tão difícil deixá-lo ir?_ Eu sabia que esse momento chegaria, mas eu não quero que ele vá. Quando Mario deixar a casa nós não voltaremos a nos ver... ou..._

"Ivan não te deixará trabalhar por um tempo e Giuseppe ficará ocupado na mansão, então eu gostaria de pedir permissão para fazer companhia durante o tempo em que seu irmão não estiver presente. Eu mesmo preciso estar pelo menos meio período na sede de polícia, mas não vejo problemas em visitá-lo durante a tarde." _O que eu estou fazendo? Isso soa... convenientemente ruim._

O ruivo pareceu surpreso em ouvir a proposta. Os dois se encararam por um momento e o Braço Direito pensou por alguns segundos antes de oferecer sua resposta.

"Acho que dirigir todos os dias será cansativo, mas não vejo problemas em receber visitas ocasionais. Eu não farei nada que Ottavio ache perigoso." O médico da Família havia proibido que o Braço Direito levantasse peso ou fizesse qualquer movimento que exigisse esforço. Por esse motivo o ruivo passava basicamente o dia no primeiro andar para não precisar subir e descer sem necessidade.

"Não seria problema, mas eu aceito os seus termos." Giulio olhou ao redor. "Eu vou subir e organizar as suas roupas. Você deixou bastante coisa, e eu adicionarei às roupas que você levará." O moreno engoliu seco. Seu guarda-roupa era largo e uma parte dele havia se tornado de Mario. Como os dois nunca tiveram uma real conversa, as roupas de seu amante ainda estavam na casa.

O Vice-Inspetor não foi o único a sentir-se incomodado com aquele comentário. O ruivo o encarou no mesmo instante, demonstrando que sabia do que ele falava. Giulio esboçou um meio sorriso e se afastou, deixando a sala de estar e seguindo na direção da escadaria. A casa estava silenciosa e o homem de longos cabelos louros havia saído para comprar os ingredientes que utilizaria para o jantar. O moreno foi direto para o guarda-roupa ao chegar ao segundo andar, abrindo-o e encarando os inúmeros ternos, camisas, calças, gravatas, pijamas entre outras peças que não lhe pertenciam. As roupas foram retiradas com gentileza e colocadas sobre a cama, no entanto, em determinado momento o Vice-Inspetor parou, encarando o vazio que havia se formado sem uma parte das roupas. Os olhos verdes fitaram aquela área, imaginando quanto tempo ele precisaria até se acostumar com a ausência do Braço Direito. _Não será fácil como foi com Antonietta. Eu nem ao menos me lembro como costumava viver. _Giulio deu um passo à frente, tocando a pilha de camisas brancas. As pontas de seus dedos sentiram o tecido e ele pegou-se sorrindo, tolo, saudoso e ainda apaixonado.

"Você não precisa fazer isso," disse a voz que veio de algum lugar atrás. O moreno não notou que tinha companhia.

"Você pode precisar das roupas." Ele não conseguiu continuar. Sua garganta havia se fechado, como se alguém de repente houvesse colocado ambas as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço e o apertasse lentamente.

"Eu pedirei que algum subordinado venha buscá-las. Tome o seu tempo para organizá-las." Mario disse mais próximo. O Vice-Inspetor não precisou adivinhar para compreender que sua companhia estava próxima. "Nós precisamos conversar, Giulio."

_Antes do incidente eu achei que poderia reconquistá-lo pouco a pouco, oferecendo espaço, mas mostrando-me presente. Hoje vejo como essa ideia soa infantil e infeliz. Eu não irei ser mais um problema. Mario não precisa de mais uma experiência ruim._ Giulio pensara o suficiente sobre a sua própria situação naquelas duas semanas, e, apesar de saber que sua tola decisão altruísta não lhe traria benefício algum, o moreno também sabia que havia um limite para tudo. _Não temos mais vinte anos e não estamos ficando cada dia mais jovens. Eu jamais me esquecerei do tempo que passamos juntos. Aqueles foram sem dúvida os melhores anos da minha vida._

"Eu precisei de algum tempo para entender as suas palavras. Quando eu as ouvi, no Hotel, uma parte em mim não quis aceitar por puro orgulho." O Vice-Inspetor virou-se, encarando sua companhia. O ruivo estava há alguns passos afastados, e não parecia bravo ou sério ou irritado. "Eu entendo perfeitamente o que você quis dizer e respeito sua opinião."

O Braço Direito entreabriu os lábios, contudo, Giulio ergueu a mão e meneou a cabeça em negativo.

"Eu não o salvei esperando que isso me fizesse melhor aos seus olhos ou que te fizesse sentir em dívida comigo, por favor, esqueça esses pensamentos. Eu estava genuinamente preocupado com você, e não fiz nada por obrigação ou peso na consciência." _E eu jamais esquecerei as lembranças, as gargalhadas e todos os momentos que passamos juntos. Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida e não haverá um dia que eu não me arrependerei de ter te perdido. _"Você estava certo. É hora de cada um seguir o seu caminho."

As palavras haviam sido ensaiadas, entretanto, o moreno mentiria se dissesse que não se surpreendeu um pouco ao notar o quão calmo estava. Seu coração não batia rápido e sua voz não saiu atrapalhada ou receosa. Mario ergueu as sobrancelhas e por um momento o Vice-Inspetor achou ter visto tristeza naqueles belíssimos olhos verdes, todavia, ele tinha certeza de que fora apenas uma projeção de seus próprios desejos, pois, no instante seguinte o brilho desaparecera.

"Você tem certeza?" O ruivo perguntou baixo "É isso o que você quer?"

"Sim." _Não._

O Braço Direito umedeceu os lábios e abaixou os olhos. O barulho da porta de entrada sendo aberta fez com que os dois percebessem que não estavam mais sozinhos. Mario ofereceu as costas, caminhando lentamente pelo cômodo e descendo as escadas. O som de sua voz soou segundos depois, animada e saudando o irmão. Giulio virou-se, voltando à atenção para o guarda-roupa e o encarando mais uma vez. O ruivo havia ganhado primeiramente uma gaveta, que logo se transformou em uma porta e em menos de três meses metade do espaço lhe pertencia. O moreno acostumou-se a sempre procurar suas vestes do lado esquerdo, e era difícil imaginar onde ele encontraria roupas suficientes para preencher o espaço vazio. _Eu nem ao menos tentarei. _

O Vice-Inspetor segurou uma das camisas, lembrando-se exatamente da última vez que o Braço a havia vestido. Não havia peça que não houvesse sido retirada por suas mãos apressadas, e Giulio as conheciam bem, seus tamanhos, cores, perfumes e formatos. A camisa voltou à pilha e ele fechou o guarda-roupa, respirando fundo e fechando os olhos. _Ainda não. Eu não estou pronto para deixá-lo ir completamente. _Mario poderia não ser mais seu amante oficialmente, mas o moreno precisaria de algum tempo até conseguir ver-se totalmente desvencilhado de tudo o que aquele homem trouxera para sua vida. _Um dia eu abrirei este guarda-roupa e ele terá ido embora totalmente. Um dia eu entrarei nesse quarto e o cheiro dele terá desaparecido, porém, eu sei que não chegará o dia em que eu tenha esquecido totalmente o que Mario significou e significa para mim. Ele me mudou, e por isso eu sempre serei grato._

"Obrigado..." O Vice-Inspetor murmurou para si mesmo. Por trás dos olhos fechados as lágrimas se formaram de maneira silenciosa. "E adeus."

_Continua..._


	16. XV

**XV**

**O** livro não estava interessante então ele decidiu que era hora de procurar alguma outra coisa para passar o tempo. _Eu estou mortalmente entediado._ O rapaz de cabelos castanhos encarou sua escrivaninha, em frente à cama e do outro lado do quarto, soltando um suspiro cansado. As tarefas passadas pelos professores já haviam sido feitas, não restando nada escolar que pudesse entretê-lo. As duas estantes de livros que ficavam rentes à parede também não soavam promissoras e Francesco fez uma nota mental para trazer livros novos da biblioteca. _Quando _ele_ não está por perto tudo parece chato. _A luz do Sol entrava pela janela aberta, aquecendo o cômodo, mas apenas servindo como lembrete de que o dia estava longe de chegar ao fim. _Amanhã é sábado e eu poderei visitá-lo. Eu quero que o dia termine logo. _

O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone retornou direto à mansão depois da escola, não tendo a oportunidade de visitar a casa de Giulio, como havia sido sua rotina durante a semana. Seu pai precisou visitar Giotto, logo, ficou a cargo do herdeiro fazer companhia à irmã. Catarina se divertia no balanço do jardim, correndo e brincando com cavaleiros e magos invisíveis, porém, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Sua função era simplesmente estar ali. Francesco bocejou pela terceira vez, colocando o livro na cômoda ao lado e arrastando-se para o meio da cama. _Nada como um cochilo para passar o tempo. Quando eu abrir os olhos já será noite._

Não era noite quando o rapaz despertou e por um momento ele achou que houvesse dormido o suficiente para que já fosse sábado. O futuro Chefe sentou-se na cama, coçando os olhos e afastando o sono. Suas pernas o colocaram em pé após uma longa espreguiçada e o herdeiro caminhou até a janela. O Sol se punha no horizonte e não havia sinal de Catarina. Francesco então seguiu para o banheiro, tomando um banho parcialmente demorado. O céu havia se tornado escuro quando ele saiu e, ao contrário de sua premonição pessimista, aparentemente aquela sexta-feira não seria totalmente perdida.

"Olá."

A voz veio da pessoa próxima à janela. Giuseppe ajeitava as cortinas, prendendo-as no detalhe de renda cor creme. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos permaneceu na saída do banheiro, surpreso demais para responder ao cumprimento. Ele mal conseguia lembrar-se da última vez que o louro havia estado em seu quarto, ou melhor, que eles estivessem sozinhos em um cômodo. Tudo parecia ter acontecido há muito tempo. O Braço Direito deu a volta na cama e então o futuro Chefe se moveu, encontrando-o no meio do caminho. Sua companhia ofereceu um sorriso tímido e envergonhado.

"Como você está?"

"B-Bem..." O herdeiro respondeu um pouco embaraçado. "O que você faz aqui?" Eles estavam frente a frente e uma das mãos de Francesco ergueu-se e tocou o rosto do amante, acariciando a pele. _Meu amante..._

"Eu trouxe Mario de volta à mansão." Giuseppe corou ao toque, no entanto, não afastou a mão. "Nós chegamos há algum tempo, mas você estava dormindo e eu não quis acordá-lo."

"Você deveria ter me acordado!" O rapaz tornou-se sério. "Eu dormi porque estava entediado. Você não faz ideia de como esta casa não tem graça sem você!"

O comentário fez com que o homem de longos cabelos louros corasse violentamente. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram, tentando encarar outra direção. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu, dando um passo à frente e descendo a mão até a nuca de sua companhia. O Braço Direito tentou se afastar, colocando a mão no peito do herdeiro quando eles estavam quase grudados. _Eu esqueci que estou só de toalha._ Francesco abriu um sorriso ainda maior, entendendo a coloração extra no rosto de seu amante. _Sim, meu amante..._

"Você sabe que eu vou beijá-lo, Peppe, portanto, o quanto antes aceitar, melhor. E eu quero um beijo de verdade e não aquilo que trocávamos raramente na casa de Giulio. Ninguém está aqui além de nós dois."

Giuseppe o olhou e parou de lutar. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos aproximou um pouco mais o rosto, até que os lábios se encontrassem. Sua língua pediu passagem no mesmo instante, sendo recebida por um suspiro. As mãos do louro subiram por seu peito e pousaram gentilmente em seus ombros nus. O beijo começou profundo e tornou-se intenso em poucos segundos. Aquela era a primeira vez em duas semanas que o futuro Chefe sentia-se realmente beijado. As visitas à casa de Giulio foram rápidas, e as poucas carícias que trocaram não passaram de beijos apressados. Sentir o Braço Direito em seus braços, retribuindo o beijo e seus sentimentos, era como viver um sonho realizado.

"Agora sim." O herdeiro sorriu quando a carícia foi interrompida. "Mas não pense que _um_ beijo será suficiente para compensar o tempo perdido."

"E-Eu..." Giuseppe abaixou os olhos e apontou para a toalha na cintura de Francesco. "Nós precisamos conversar, mas antes você precisa se vestir."

"É algo sério?" O rapaz tornou-se desanimado. Tudo o que ele não precisava era de um novo problema.

"Não. É trabalho." O louro fez um gesto rápido com a mão, mostrando que não era nada _realmente_ sério.

"Certo, então eu já volto." O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone deu a volta na cama, contudo, virou-se momentaneamente. "Você pode vir... se quiser." O convite foi seguido por uma provocativa piscadela, entretanto, o Braço Direito apenas cruzou os braços e ergueu uma fina sobrancelha. "Certo, certo..."

A troca de roupas para aquela noite era constituída por uma calça escura e uma camisa azul clara. A temperatura estava alta nos últimos dias, então ele optou por uma de manga curta. Os botões foram fechados enquanto o herdeiro voltava ao quarto e a coloração pálida retornara ao belo rosto do amante.

"Então, o que houve?" Francesco sentou-se na cama e esticou a mão, fazendo sinal para que sua companhia fizesse o mesmo.

"Nós precisamos conversar sobre o retorno de Mario."

"Ele está bem... não?" O rapaz de cabelos castanhos indagou receoso. Se possível, ele gostaria de nunca mais precisar viver o que viveu nas últimas semanas. Uma vida inteira não seria suficiente para apagar aquela experiência.

"Sim, sim. Ele melhorou bastante." Havia uma genuína felicidade na voz de Giuseppe. "Mas Ivan o proibiu de trabalhar por algum tempo, e eu gostaria de pedir permissão para diminuir minha carga horária. Mario não pode fazer tarefas domésticas, bem, não que ele fizesse antes, porém, eu gostaria de poder passar mais algum tempo observando-o."

"Por que é que você está aqui?" O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone tornou-se sério. "Você não precisa da minha permissão, Giuseppe. E é claro que você irá cuidar de seu irmão. Isso nem precisaria ser conversado."

"Você é meu Chefe e esse tipo de coisa exige uma conversa." O louro tornou-se sério.

"Eu disse anteriormente, não? Enquanto eu não assumir a Família você tem todo o tempo do mundo, use-o como desejar. Se meu pai não precisar de ajuda, eu não vejo problema algum e você tome o tempo que precisar. Mas teremos de falar com ele, porém, de minha parte você está livre." O herdeiro suspirou ao notar que o Braço Direito ainda mantinha o semblante sério. "Ouça, Peppe, como Chefe eu estou te liberando. Cuide de Mario e retorne apenas quando achar que ele está realmente bem. Tome isso um mês, dois ou três. Eu deixarei você decidir isso. Entretanto..." Francesco coçou a bochecha esquerda, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado. "Como seu amante, eu mentiria se dissesse que não sentirei falta da sua companhia, mas é algo provisório, certo? Em breve eu poderei te monopolizar como eu quiser!"

A resposta de Giuseppe foi um olhar, seguido por duas bochechas coradas. O louro poderia ser eloquente, rígido e sério, todavia, somente quando o assunto era trabalho. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos aprendeu isso quando eles começaram a se envolver mais do que a relação Chefe/subordinado, pois, quando o assunto era _eles_, o Braço Direito se tornava incapaz de manter a seriedade. O futuro Chefe apertou os olhos, empurrando seu amante contra a cama e ficando por cima. Dois olhos verdes o encararam com curiosidade, mas Giuseppe não o afastou. _Ele quer isso tanto quanto eu._ O herdeiro subiu a mão pela cintura do louro, sorrindo maldoso ao vê-lo tremer com um simples toque. Seu corpo deitou-se sobre o do Braço Direito e o beijo que seguiu aquele movimento não foi comportado ou contido. Ele transbordava desejo e saudade e a quase insaciável vontade de permanecer próximo.

_Eu senti tanta a sua falta,_ Francesco apoiou os cotovelos ao lado da cabeça de Giuseppe. As mãos em suas costas se tornaram apertadas, sentindo sua pele e provavelmente amassando a camisa que ele escolhera sem dar muita importância. _Nós tivemos pouco tempo para ficarmos juntos._ Ele jamais esqueceria a noite em que o louro caiu de joelhos, naquele mesmo quarto, e confessou entre lágrimas que o amava. _Eu o encarei feito idiota, perguntando várias vezes se aquilo era verdade. Foi como um sonho._ As lágrimas e as palavras tiveram o mesmo efeito que uma janela aberta em uma manhã de primavera. O rapaz seguiu para o jantar na casa de Clara, porém, o intuito da visita foi outra. _Nós conversamos e eu disse a ela que não poderia aceitá-la. No final, ela sorriu e disse que estava aliviada e confessou que, no fundo, gostava de outra pessoa e torcia para que eu desistisse do noivado. _

A decisão foi anunciada antes do jantar e ambas as Famílias receberam a notícia de maneira saudável. _Meu pai não pareceu surpreso ou chateado. Nós não uniríamos as Famílias com um casamento, mas eu disse que a amizade entre nós era o início de uma sólida e duradoura aliança. No final das contas todos pareceram satisfeitos._ Ivan ainda teve uma breve conversa com o filho quando eles retornaram, e o futuro Chefe contou sobre a conversa com a garota, omitindo, claro, que o real motivo era o simples fato de que, embora soasse impossível e improvável, a pessoa que ele sempre amou também sentia o mesmo. _Meu pai sorriu e disse que o discurso que fiz sobre amizade foi bonito e que ele sentia orgulho. Eu nunca quis decepcioná-lo e ouvir aquilo me deixou com a consciência mais leve._

Naquela noite, ao subir para o quarto de hóspedes e reafirmar seus sentimentos, os dois novos amantes passaram horas sobre a cama trocando longos beijos e conversando sobre bobagens. _Peppe tinha os olhos úmidos com lágrimas e corou todas as vezes que eu disse o quanto o amava. Nós passamos boa parte da noite naquela cama, e, apesar de não termos feito nada demais eu me senti a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. _O herdeiro retornou para o seu próprio quarto eventualmente, no entanto, na manhã seguinte ambos souberam que a vida jamais seria a mesma. _Quando nos olhamos na mesa de café da manhã eu senti como se meu corpo inteiro se lembrasse da noite anterior. Eu quis gritar para todos, escrever nas paredes e cantar pelo jardim que eu era amado. Essa sensação ainda não passou e eu duvido que um dia passe..._ O beijo terminou após longos minutos, contudo, Francesco permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Ambos se encararam, as respirações descompassadas e misturadas. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos demorou alguns segundos para entender a sua própria situação e a realização o fez corar e rolar pela cama.

"D-Desculpe." O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone sentou-se de costas para sua companhia, pegando um dos travesseiros que estava na cama e o colocando-o sobre seu colo.

"Está tudo bem." Ele sentiu quando o Braço Direito levantou-se. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes e aquele tempo pareceu muito mais longo. "E eu também senti a sua falta... Eu realmente senti saudades."

O herdeiro virou apenas a cabeça, oferecendo um sorriso constrangido. Giuseppe ajeitava a camisa e o olhou com as bochechas vermelhas.

"Mario jantará na mansão, então eu vim saber se você quer me acompanhar até minha casa. Ele ainda não pode dirigir."

"Achei que você houvesse voltado com Giulio." Francesco virou-se, entretanto, manteve o travesseiro em seu colo.

"Voltamos, mas eu duvido que ele vá permanecer para o jantar." A expressão do louro tornou-se momentaneamente triste. "Ele e Mario não estão mais juntos."

"Oh... entendo." _Eu não entendo, na verdade. Se algo assim houvesse acontecido a Peppe, mesmo que houvéssemos tido a pior briga do mundo, eu jamais o deixaria ir. Eu passaria o resto da minha vida protegendo-o._ "Achei que as coisas tivessem melhorado. Giulio parecia feliz... pelo menos foi a impressão que eu tive quando fui visitá-los."

"Eu também tive essa impressão, mas acho que o problema entre eles era mais sério do que eu imaginava." O Braço Direito ofereceu um falso sorriso. "Antes de tudo isso acontecer eu disse coisas horríveis a Mario; coisas que eu me arrependo muito de ter falado, por isso eu decidi que não direi nada dessa vez. Eu não sei se eles conversaram durante essas semanas, e, mesmo que eu sinta que meu irmão não está feliz, eu não irei mais interferir. Giulio fará falta, reconheço."

"Você falou o que falou por estar preocupado; apesar de eu não saber o que foi dito eu tenho certeza de que você seria incapaz de magoar seu irmão... ou qualquer pessoa." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos tornou-se sério. Ele detestava quando seu amante se menosprezava. "E talvez as coisas melhorem, quem sabe?"

"Você me superestima demais, Francis." Giuseppe riu baixo.

"É você que não vê o quão incrível é!" O futuro Chefe sorriu, ficando em pé. Seu _problema_ havia sido solucionado e ele se sentia apto e adequado a acompanhar o louro. "Vamos? Eu estou pronto."

"Mesmo?"

O Braço Direito revirou os olhos e aproximou-se, parando à sua frente. Os dedos pálidos e delgados ajeitaram a camisa, fechando os botões que foram abertos e arrumando as partes amassadas. O herdeiro permaneceu imóvel, esboçando um sorriso satisfeito e permitindo-se ser apalpado, apertado e alisado.

"Você não foi o único a... ficar animado com o beijo." A voz soou baixa e os olhos permaneceram na camisa sendo arrumada.

"Você consegue disfarçar melhor do que eu." Ele riu. "Eu realmente sinto muito, mas é difícil controlar certas coisas."

"Eu não estou te culpando de nada. Você tem 15 anos, Francis. Eu... aprendi a me controlar, eu diria." Os olhos verdes se ergueram e os dois amantes se encararam por um momento. "Você ficará bravo se eu mencionar novamente sobre ser minha responsabilidade pará-lo, certo? Você ficará irritado se eu falar que não podemos nos beijar ou pensar em outras coisas porque eu sou dez anos mais velho e deveria ser responsável, hm?"

"Eu me sinto satisfeito por ver que você me conhece tão bem." Francesco cantou as palavras. Aquele assunto havia sido o motivo da primeira briga entre eles e aconteceu em menos de 24 horas depois da confissão. "Não é sua responsabilidade. Eu não te amo por obrigação e eu certamente não te desejo por me sentir induzido. Eu quero sim beijá-lo, tocá-lo e fazer tudo aquilo que venho fantasiando por anos, porém, eu não irei te forçar a fazer nada. No entanto, se você me quer como eu te quero, então não, eu não irei me comportar, pois não existe nada que eu queira mais do que você... independente de como for."

"Eu também... quero você." Giuseppe parecia escolher as palavras antes de proferi-las. "Mas ao mesmo tempo eu sinto como se precisasse ser mais sério."

"Você já é sério o suficiente, acredite." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos tocou o alto da cabeça de seu amante, como se afagasse uma criança. _Eu cresci. Eu estou quatro dedos mais alto. Em breve eu terei a altura de meu pai e talvez Peppe pare de pensar que me corrompeu ou algo assim. Bem, ele _ainda_ não me corrompeu já que não fizemos nada... infelizmente. Como eu gostaria que tivéssemos feito..._ "Tome o seu tempo, está bem? Cuide de Mario e, quando você estiver de volta, nós conversaremos sobre isso. Eu não vou a lugar algum, Peppe."

"Obrigado." O homem de longos cabelos louros ofereceu um sorriso envergonhado, entretanto, o olhar que veio em seguida foi tudo, menos inocente. Era sério e centrado e decidido. "Eu espero passar mais tempo com você... sozinhos, em breve."

"Eu estarei esperando ansiosamente por isso, acredite."

O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone depositou um casto beijo na testa do Braço Direito. Os dois deixaram o quarto juntos, ganhando o corredor e descendo a grande escadaria lado a lado. Catarina estava do lado de fora da mansão, questionando Ivan sobre alguma coisa que ele não sabia. Alaudi também estava presente e ofereceu um baixo boa noite ao vê-lo. O herdeiro descobriu que a irmã estava chateada por não ter sido avisada do retorno de Mario, e que, aparentemente, o moreno receberia toda a culpa pelo ocorrido.

O Chefe dos Cavallone desculpou-se várias vezes, todavia, a garota estava irredutível e só pareceu tornar-se menos mortal quando Francesco a convidou a juntar-se a eles. Os olhos de Catarina brilharam e ela agarrou-se a mão de Giuseppe, mas não sem antes lançar um último olhar perigoso na direção do pai e avisar que não esqueceria tão cedo aquele incidente. Ivan acenou de longe e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos bagunçou os cabelos da irmã enquanto caminhavam na direção do carro. O céu estava estrelado, anunciando que a manhã seguinte seria bela e ensolarada. _As coisas estão voltando ao normal. Pouco a pouco tudo voltará ao seu lugar._ O futuro Chefe deu a volta no veículo e naquele momento ele e o louro se olharam. O Braço Direito corou e entrou rápido no carro enquanto o herdeiro riu alto e satisfeito. _Não, as coisas estão mudando e eu espero que elas continuem evoluindo._

**x**

O dia que eles souberam sobre o incidente de Mario sempre soava como um pesadelo para Francesco, como uma daquelas experiências que jamais são esquecidas, entrando debaixo de sua pele e lembrando-o de que a vida é mutável e temos pouco controle sobre os fatores externos. Naquela manhã ele acordara cedo, ficando incrivelmente feliz por ver seu amante na sala de jantar e esperando-o para tomarem café da manhã juntos. Catarina madrugava, logo, a garota provavelmente já havia comido e estava perambulando pela casa. Desde que recebeu permissão para sair, a irmã passava seu tempo no jardim ou no estábulo, e na semana anterior até mesmo visitou Enrico, que a trouxe de volta com um sorriso largo e comentou a visita por dias, dizendo como eles haviam se divertido.

Giuseppe sentou-se em sua cadeira habitual, em frente ao rapaz de cabelos castanhos, e eles começaram a refeição trocando olhares cheios de significados e risadas tolas._ Nós estávamos juntos há uma semana. Eu transbordava felicidade_. O _relacionamento_ entre eles não passava de olhares, apertos de mãos eventuais e raros beijos quando estavam a sós. O Braço Direito era muito rígido e desde o começo deixou claro que eles precisariam ser discretos. O futuro Chefe não viu problemas, e eles teriam passado o restante do café da manhã naquele clima agradável e íntimo se Ivan não houvesse chegado acompanhado de Alaudi e com uma aparência pálida e cansada.

"Terminem o café, eu os esperarei no escritório. Nós precisamos conversar."

_Eu achei que ele houvesse descoberto sobre nós. Peppe me olhou com medo e naquele momento o café da manhã havia terminado._ Os dois seguiram até o escritório praticamente no mesmo instante e o herdeiro vivenciou um dos momentos mais difíceis de seus curtos 15 anos. Quando a notícia sobre Mario chegou até eles, sua primeira reação foi procurar a mão do amante e apertá-la contra a sua. Ele não se importou se alguém acharia indevido ou desnecessário. Giuseppe apertou a mão de volta, com força e trêmulo. A única pergunta do louro foi se seu irmão estava vivo e, ao ouvir a confirmação, pediu permissão para ir visitá-lo. _Nós entramos no carro no instante seguinte e Alaudi ficou na mansão. _

Eventualmente Francesco descobriria através do Guardião da Nuvem que a versão que a garota ruiva recebeu foi mais amena, o que o deixou mais aliviado. O caminho até o centro de Roma foi feito em silêncio, porém, em nenhum momento o rapaz soltou a mão do Braço Direito. Giuseppe tinha o olhar baixo e o futuro Chefe sabia que ele lutava para não chorar. As lágrimas saíram quando eles chegaram à casa de Giulio e continuaram a cair por um bom tempo quando eles desceram para o primeiro andar. O herdeiro permaneceu no sofá, abraçado a um soluçante louro, que mais parecia uma criança. _Eu queria ter feito mais, mas tudo o que consegui fazer foi abraçá-lo e permanecer quieto._

A situação melhorou consideravelmente quando Mario recobrou os sentidos. A cena do Vice-Inspetor chorando na beirada da cama o surpreendeu mais do que o ruivo despertando. O moreno sempre foi sério. Em todos aqueles anos Francesco não se lembrava de tê-lo visto sequer gargalhar, no entanto, quando ouviu o choro rouco e viu a maneira desesperada com que o Vice-Inspetor expressava seu alívio, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos pensou que, no fundo, somente Mario conhecia o real Giulio e aquele provavelmente era o motivo pelo qual os dois permaneceram juntos por dez anos embora possuíssem personalidades divergentes.

O ruivo era, como Catarina costumava dizer, _selvagem_ e um pouco extremista. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone adorava aquilo no Braço Direito de seu pai, e a personalidade extrovertida de Mario sempre o agradou. Contudo, quando o Vice-Inspetor foi apresentado à família, o herdeiro lembrava-se de ter pensado que eles não seriam _amigos_ por muito tempo. _Eu não sabia que eles eram amantes. Eu era uma criança e não sabia de nada. Giuseppe disse que eles não estão mais juntos, mas eu duvido que seja por falta de amor. Ninguém chora como Giulio chorou. Se Mario não significasse absolutamente nada eu duvido que ele teria demonstrado tanto sofrimento._ Imaginar que o ruivo houvesse se "desapaixonado" soava improvável. Francesco conhecia a antiga fama do Braço Direito, entretanto, você não se coloca na trajetória de uma bala sem nenhum motivo. _Você não joga sua vida no lixo por qualquer pessoa..._

Recordar-se de todos aqueles momentos não era muito agradável, todavia, foi impossível para o rapaz não avistar o Vice-Inspetor e não se lembrar de como aquelas semanas foram difíceis. _Nem parece que Mario já está em casa há uma semana. _O ruivo retornara no último final de semana e aquele novo domingo marcaria o nono dia de seu retorno. _Peppe disse que eles planejavam retornar no sábado, mas Mario simplesmente decidiu deixar a casa de Giulio na sexta-feira. _Seu amante conseguiu liberdade para trabalhar apenas meio período, e isso porque Ivan pediu sua presença, pois, no que dependesse do futuro Chefe seu adorável Braço Direito poderia passar tempo integral com o irmão.

Mario também foi contra ter uma "babá" e praticamente expulsou Giuseppe de casa na primeira oportunidade que teve. _"Ivan precisa de alguém com pulso firme e por enquanto eu _não_ posso trabalhar, o que acho um absurdo. Não deixe aquela Família ir para o limbo, Giuseppe. É sua responsabilidade ficar de olho no Chefe!"_, foram as exatas palavras que o ruivo usou e então foi impossível permitir que o Chefe dos Cavallone permanecesse sem um dos Braços Direitos. _Meu pai achou que poderia ir todos os dias visitar Alaudi como estava fazendo enquanto Mario ficou em Roma. Ideia ingênua. _O homem de longos cabelos louros permanecia todas as manhãs ao lado do irmão, retornando para a mansão depois do almoço. Pelo menos três vezes por semana Giulio fazia companhia a Mario no período da tarde. O Braço Direito não mencionou nada que pudesse indicar que os dois haviam feito as pazes, mas na sexta-feira o amante dormiria na mansão, pois o Vice-Inspetor faria companhia ao ruivo naquela noite.

Aquela sexta-feira marcaria a noite mais _ousada_ que eles já tiveram. O herdeiro não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa ao ouvir as batidas do lado de fora de seu quarto, e, quando soube que Giuseppe dormiria na mansão, seu corpo inteiro ansiou por um pouco de contato. Os dois foram para o quarto de hóspedes e o que começou com uma conversa agradável sobre a recuperação de Mario se tornou uma sucessão de beijos e corpos que se esfregavam com pressa e necessidade. Francesco retornou para o seu quarto antes que as coisas se tornassem mais sérias e precisou de um banho frio para conseguir dormir. A água gelada, porém, não foi suficiente e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos só conseguiu ir para a cama depois de violar o louro duas vezes em suas fantasias e sentir-se derrotado por precisar se aliviar sozinho quando o homem perfeito estava literalmente no quarto à frente. Nenhum comentário foi feito na manhã de sábado, e aquela noite teria permanecido esquecida se no domingo o futuro Chefe não ouvisse dos lábios do próprio Braço Direito que Giulio planejava retornar na terça-feira para passar a noite novamente como companhia.

"Ele está preocupado com Mario." Giuseppe disse um pouco sério. "Ele disse que o viu carregando algumas caixas. Eu dei um sermão em Mario, mas Giulio disse que não podemos facilitar."

Nenhuma notícia poderia deixar o herdeiro mais feliz do que o prospecto de poder passar mais algum tempo com seu amante. No entanto, era preciso se certificar de que suas expectativas seriam realizadas. _Talvez eu seja o único que queira isso. _Os olhos cor de mel pousaram na pessoa sentada ao seu lado e Francesco coçou a nuca. Eles estavam na parte detrás da casa, sentados no banco que dava para o estacionamento. Desde o baile de Natal aquele se tornou o local em que ambos sabiam que poderiam permanecer um pouco a sós, e sem parecer estranho ou indiscreto.

"Eu o ajudarei com a tarefa de Literatura, se ainda tiver dúvida, claro." O louro disse baixo, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. _Ultimamente ele tem deixado os cabelos soltos, o que acho ótimo. Adoro sentir o cheiro do shampoo de baunilha quando Peppe se aproxima._

"Eu agradeceria." O rapaz sorriu. Verdade fosse dita, ele não tinha dificuldades naquela matéria, entretanto, qualquer oportunidade de ficar a sós com o Braço Direito precisaria ser aceita de braços abertos. "Após o jantar, hm?"

"S-Sim..."

Ambos sabiam o que aconteceria na noite de terça-feira, todavia, foi difícil para o futuro Chefe esconder sua animação. O domingo e a segunda-feira passaram em um piscar de olhos e na terça-feira ele só retornou para casa na hora do pôr do Sol. Sua tarde foi passada na sede de polícia, observando Alaudi e coletando informações para um trabalho da escola. _Eu usaria meu pai como exemplo, mas o professor disse que seria mais saudável escolher uma profissão dentro da Lei. Alaudi foi definitivamente a escolha perfeita._ Em alguns momentos o herdeiro pensou que houvesse sido esquecido, pois o louro parecia concentrado demais com seus relatórios. Porém, sempre que fixava o olhar na mesa, o Guardião da Nuvem o observava quieto e discreto. Ao final da tarde ele foi dirigido até a mansão pelo Inspetor, para a felicidade pessoal de Ivan, que certamente insistiria para que seu amante passasse a noite na casa.

"Eu sinto muito se não pude ser útil para o seu trabalho." Alaudi mencionou quando subiam a escada de mármore que levava à entrada da mansão. "Meu trabalho não é divertido ou interessante."

"Eu tive uma ótima tarde, de verdade." Francesco não compreendia. Ele achou curiosa a maneira como todos os policiais se tornavam sérios quando o louro estava por perto. Eles batiam três vezes na porta de seu escritório e falavam baixo, com informações precisas e de maneira receosa. _Ele é diferente quando está em casa. O Alaudi que eu conheço é sério, mas amável e de bom coração._ "E você faz um ótimo trabalho, Alaudi. A população está segura porque você está no comando."

O comentário pareceu surpreender o Guardião da Nuvem, que o olhou de canto e juntou as sobrancelhas.

"Permita-me fazer uma pergunta." O Inspetor parou antes que adentrassem ao hall. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos deu de ombros, mostrando que não se importava. "Por que você me escolheu para esse trabalho? Eu entendo não observar Ivan, pois ele não faz absolutamente _nada_ na vida além de reclamar, mas você tinha Giuseppe, Giulio e Ottavio como bons exemplos profissionais."

_Ele deixou Mario de fora propositalmente,_ aquele detalhe não passou despercebido e fez o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone sorrir. A resposta, no entanto, não precisaria ser pensada. Ele sabia exatamente o que dizer: a verdade.

"A ideia do trabalho é relatar a profissão de seu pai, e como não posso contar sobre a Máfia a minha opção é óbvia." _Ele parece surpreso._ O herdeiro às vezes não entendia porque Alaudi se surpreendia com aquele tipo de coisa. _Mesmo depois de todos esses anos..._ "Você é parte dessa família. Eu não tenho uma mãe, mas tenho dois pais. Qual o problema? Se o trabalho pedisse que eu observasse minha mãe _então_ eu teria problemas." Os olhos cor de mel se apertaram. Provocar o louro era quase tão divertido quanto deixar Giuseppe envergonhado. "Você se sente parte da família, não? Eu não estou dizendo coisas novas, hm?"

"Não é isso o que eu quis dizer." O Guardião da Nuvem soou confuso. Uma de suas mãos ergueu-se e ele a pousou no ombro de Francesco. "Todas as vezes que olho para você eu me sinto satisfeito. Você não é como _certas_ pessoas." Havia um estranho e peculiar orgulho naquele tom de voz.

"Eu... não compreendo." A porta do hall foi aberta do lado de dentro e a figura de Ivan surgiu como um raio de Sol. O moreno os saudou com um animado boa noite e tentou abraçar o Inspetor de Polícia, apenas para ver-se empurrado. _Oh, eu entendo agora..._

O jantar daquela noite foi animado. Alaudi não pareceu se importar em ter Mario à mesa, e a novidade ficou por conta da presença de Giulio. O Vice-Inspetor só falou quando foi questionado e, apesar de assumir o mesmo lugar à mesa, havia uma real distância entre os ex-amantes. O ruivo parecia melhor, e deu várias indiretas para o Chefe dos Cavallone sobre sua saúde ter melhorado e ele se sentir praticamente apto a trabalhar. Ivan ignorou a tudo, elogiando o empenho e dedicação de seu Braço Direito provisório e fazendo com que o homem de longos cabelos louros mal conseguisse comer tamanha a vergonha.

O rapaz deixou a mesa após a sobremesa, sem esperar nenhuma reação diferente de seu amante além de um falso boa noite. _Nós nos veremos em breve, mas precisamos manter as aparências. _Esconder o relacionamento se mostrou mais difícil do que ele esperava. A vontade de permanecer juntos era muitas vezes insuportável, mas Giuseppe era teimoso com as regras e proibia qualquer contato ou conversa que não fosse relacionada ao trabalhou ou tarefa escolar. O futuro Chefe sabia que precisaria dançar conforme a música, embora achasse injusto que não fosse ele o condutor daquela valsa.

Sua companhia entrou no quarto quando o herdeiro não tinha mais esperanças em vê-lo. A tarefa de Literatura fora resolvida, e ele ainda teve tempo de escovar os dentes, colocar o pijama e ler 1/4 de um novo livro que ele surrupiara da biblioteca. O louro pediu desculpas com o olhar, contudo, Francesco decidiu que não facilitaria. _Eu o obedeço todos os dias. Eu não o beijo pelos corredores, no escritório ou atrás da mansão. Eu estudo, arrumo meu quarto, faço minhas tarefas e não peço nada absurdo ou ilegal. Não é justo!_

"Achei que não fosse mais aparecer." Havia teimosia e um pouco de irritação na voz do rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

"Seu pai e Mario ficaram conversando no escritório e eu subi somente quando meu irmão foi para casa com Giulio, e seu pai se retirou para o quarto. Você sabe que eu não poderia subir antes."

"Sei, sei." O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone estava sentado em sua cama. O livro fora fechado, entretanto, ele sentia vontade de abri-lo e recomeçar sua leitura apenas para mostrar que não se importava. "Eu já fiz a minha tarefa."

"Entendo." O Braço Direito olhou para a escrivaninha e parecia visivelmente envergonhado. "Se não existe nada com que eu possa ajudá-lo eu irei me retirar."

Os olhos cor de mel se apertaram e o herdeiro deu de ombros. _Ele está agindo como meu Braço Direito quando quem eu preciso é meu amante. Por que ele não entende que eu não o chamei para aqui para falarmos de Hamlet? Quem se importa com Hamlet?! _Francesco reabriu o livro, desejando um baixo e vago boa noite. Quando seu humor se tornava ruim, era melhor que Giuseppe não ficasse por perto ou acabaria vítima de algum comentário maldoso. O rapaz não ouviu a porta ser aberta uma segunda vez, como também não percebeu que o louro havia se aproximado, até notá-lo na beirada da cama.

"É rude ignorar alguém que veio visitá-lo, Francesco." O Braço Direito retirou o livro das mãos do futuro Chefe, marcando a página e fechando-o com delicadeza.

"É ainda mais rude deixar seu amante esperando por horas e depois aparecer com um simples pedido de desculpas, além de tratá-lo com indiferença. Eu não sou seu Chefe neste quarto."

"Eu gostaria que fosse." Giuseppe esboçou um sorriso discreto. "Era mais fácil quando eu entrava neste cômodo sabendo que teria de tratá-lo com profissionalismo. Minha presença aqui era breve e eu sabia que precisaria ir embora. Agora, quando entro, eu não sei como tratá-lo... e como sair."

"Então não saia." O herdeiro cruzou os braços. "Eu não sei o que você quer, Peppe, e continuarei ignorante até que me diga claramente. Eu não quero mais voltar nesse assunto sobre Chefe e Braço Direito, porque sempre acabamos em um impasse." Francesco suspirou. _É sempre a mesma coisa. Nós nos beijamos, nós ficamos juntos e então Peppe me olha como se houvesse cometido um pecado mortal. Eu estou cansado disso. Não há nada de errado em estar com quem se ama. _"Eu quero saber exatamente o que você quer, pois, se não for o mesmo, eu realmente não sei o que faremos."

"Você," o louro respondeu no mesmo instante, "e-eu quero você, eu já disse."

"O que você diz e o que você faz geralmente são diferentes. Você disse que me ama, que quer ficar comigo, porém, eu sinto como se fosse o único que estivesse se esforçando para que isso aconteça. Você me evita, cria proibições desnecessárias e, quando temos a chance de ficarmos um pouco juntos, é como se não fizesse diferença."

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos não notou que estava bravo até ouvir-se. Sua voz saiu na mesma altura, todavia, suas palavras continham raiva e um pouco de decepção. Ele amava o Braço Direito, não havia dúvidas nisso, mas havia uma parede difícil de ser transposta e seu amante não parecia disposto a oferecer sequer uma corda para que ele utilizasse durante a escalada. Giuseppe permaneceu em silêncio e de olhos baixos. O futuro Chefe revirou os olhos e levantou-se após alguns segundos, cansado de esperar por uma resposta que provavelmente não viria.

"Eu posso dormir aqui esta noite?"

"Você disse na semana passada que é arriscado." O herdeiro engoliu seco. Ele não se deixaria enganar novamente. A falta de insistência por parte de sua companhia o fez virar, pronto para avisar que gostaria de ficar sozinho. Porém, o que viu não foi uma versão séria e teimosa do louro. "Peppe..."

O homem de longos cabelos louros tinha o rosto absurdamente corado. Francesco suspirou longamente, indo até ele e ajoelhando-se aos seus pés. _Ele deve ter juntado toda a coragem do mundo para fazer esse pedido. _O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sorriu, _eu_ _estou esperando demais, mas também não consigo ficar realmente irritado_. O futuro Chefe umedeceu os lábios, decidido a permitir que seu amante passasse a noite ali. A resposta, no entanto, nunca chegou a ser dita, pelo menos com palavras. As mãos que seguraram seu rosto eram delgadas e pálidas, mas naquela noite estavam quentes, exatamente como os lábios que o beijaram com fome e certa violência.

Os olhos cor de mel se arregalaram genuinamente surpresos, contudo, o herdeiro não afastou sua companhia ou questionou o que estava acontecendo. Ele era um rapaz de 15 anos, cheio de hormônios agitados e cansado de apenas fantasiar com aquele que o beijava com tanto desejo. Seu corpo projetou-se para frente, deitando-se sobre o do Braço Direito e juntando os corpos no mesmo instante. Um gemido baixo escapou pelos lábios de seu amante e o sangue de Francesco tornou-se quente quando ele sentiu a ereção contra o seu baixo-ventre. Os lábios desceram pelo pescoço pálido, beijando e marcando a pele enquanto suas mãos abriam a camisa de Giuseppe com pressa.

Os sons que os beijos emitiam eram quase tão altos e vibrantes quanto os suspiros e gemidos. Os dois amantes rolaram sobre a larga cama, invertendo posições, entretanto, sem interromperem a carícia. Os corpos de esfregavam com força, procurando alguma forma de alívio através daquelas quatro torturantes camadas de roupas. O rapaz desceu a mão pelo abdômen do louro, sentindo a pele quente e arrepiada. Os lábios se afastaram momentaneamente, marcando o pescoço e deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passavam. Eles nunca haviam ido tão longe e dificilmente ele seria capaz de parar. A ponta de sua língua circulou o mamilo esquerdo e o Braço Direito gemeu de maneira diferente. _Isso é interessante..._

O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone ergueu os olhos, repetindo a carícia, todavia, dessa vez utilizando as pontas dos dentes. A reação foi imediata. Giuseppe tremeu, erguendo a cabeça e olhando-o com o rosto absurdamente vermelho. _Ele é _muito_ sensível..._ Um largo e satisfeito sorriso pintou os lábios do herdeiro e seria desnecessário mencionar que foi uma questão de segundos até que a voz do louro voltasse a ecoar contida, mas transbordando satisfação. Francesco permaneceu provocando-o por longos minutos. A pele ao redor dos mamilos estava vermelha quando ele deslizou a mão pelo abdômen magro de seu amante, atingindo o nível da calça. E, então, como se houvesse acordado de um sonho, o Braço Direito o segurou pelo pulso, balançando a cabeça em negativo.

"Desculpe, mas hoje nós não vamos parar. Eu quero ver o que existe aqui." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos depositou um gentil beijo no abdômen de Giuseppe. A pele tornou-se automaticamente arrepiada.

"N-Não há nada, digo, nada demais." A voz do louro soou trêmula e a força empregada em seus dedos tornou-se maior. "Você tem a mesma coisa. Não há nada para ser visto."

"E ai eu discordo totalmente..." O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone riu. "Esse dia chegaria cedo ou tarde e você claramente não está em posição de dizer não, Peppe. Eu _sei_ que você quer isso tanto quanto eu." A calça do Braço Direito era bege, portanto, não era preciso muito para notar a ereção que estava por baixo. "Nós não faremos _tudo_, está bem? Não hoje."

"M-Mesmo?" Giuseppe ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Sim, eu só quero... sentir você um pouco mais."

Os dedos soltaram o pulso lentamente e o herdeiro sorriu como agradecimento. Ele estava arrependido de ter dito que eles não fariam amor naquela noite, porém, qualquer coisa seria melhor do que masturbar-se sozinho embaixo de um banho gelado. Sua mão esquerda moveu-se com pressa, abrindo o cinto da calça e desabotoando-a com rapidez e destreza. _Eu já fiz isso tantas vezes em meus sonhos que é como se eu soubesse o caminho._ A roupa de baixo que o louro vestia era branca, e aquilo só serviu para deixá-lo mais excitado. O que ele procurava surgiu assim que calça e roupa de baixo foram abaixadas e não houve um pedacinho de seu corpo que não reagisse àquela visão. Sua própria ereção tornou-se apertada dentro da calça de pijama, no entanto, Francesco estava ocupado demais admirando. _Ele é perfeitamente... louro._

As pontas de seus dedos subiram pelo membro e o Braço Direito tremeu ao toque, contudo, só começou a gemer quando o rapaz de cabelos castanhos segurou a ereção em sua mão. Os movimentos começaram lentos e firmes, fáceis de serem realizados devido ao pré-orgasmo. _Ele está no limite... Giuseppe provavelmente teria chegado ao clímax sem nenhum toque direto._ O pensamento foi mais do que o futuro Chefe pôde suportar. Seu corpo inclinou-se para trás e ele tocou o tapete com os pés, abrindo a blusa do pijama de flanela xadrez. Seu amante ergueu a cabeça, surpreso e curioso. A blusa foi para o chão e a calça saiu facilmente. Ele não vestia roupa de baixo, então a única coisa que tinha para oferecer era seu corpo nu e a mais do que evidente ereção entre suas pernas.

"Desculpe desapontá-lo, mas eu ainda tenho o corpo de alguém de 15 anos." O herdeiro tentou ao máximo não deixar que a coloração vermelha em suas bochechas atrapalhasse seu _discurso_. "Você acha que é o único inseguro? Pois bem, tente ser dez anos mais novo que o homem que você ama e passar noites imaginando se será capaz de satisfazê-lo quando o momento chegar."

"S-Satisfazê-_lo_?" Giuseppe ergueu as sobrancelhas e apontou para si mesmo. "_Me_ satisfazer?"

"Eu não planejo dormir com mais ninguém nessa vida, então sim, é você." Francesco apoiou um dos joelhos no colchão, inclinando-se sobre seu amante. "Eu estou com tanto medo quanto você, e adoraria se pudéssemos compartilhar essas coisas." As respirações tornaram-se próximas, e os lábios esbarravam-se uns nos outros. "Esse é meu medo; não ser capaz de te fazer feliz. Agora eu quero ouvir o seu."

"Eu tenho medo que você me deixe." A voz do louro soou baixa. Seus lábios moviam-se devagar e em determinado momento eles beijaram os do rapaz que estava por cima. "Eu tenho medo de não ser suficiente e que você acorde um dia e perceba que estar comigo é um erro."

"Isso não irá acontecer." O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone disse entre o beijo. Os corpos e corações haviam se encontrado, sem intermediários. "Estar com você é o que eu mais quero na vida. Mais do que ser Chefe, mais do que qualquer outra coisa."

"E eu não vou a lugar algum." Uma das mãos do Braço Direito juntou as ereções e naquele momento foi impossível para o herdeiro não gemer. Tocar-se sozinho, na intimidade de seu banheiro ou debaixo dos cobertores era uma coisa; sentir seu amante tão próximo era infinitamente melhor. Giuseppe inclinou a cabeça para cima e encostou os lábios na orelha direita do rapaz de cabelos castanhos. "E para constar, nós temos o mesmo _tamanho_."

O comentário arrancou uma risada alta dos lábios de Francesco.

"Eu estou crescendo, sabia?" Havia petulância naquelas palavras.

"Eu soube."

Um largo e satisfeito sorriso cruzou os lábios do louro. O rapaz sentiu o coração pular uma batida e foi impossível não roubar um beijo. Não houve recusa e o Braço Direito permitiu-se ser beijado profundamente. Os corpos recomeçaram a se esfregar após alguns segundos e ambas as mãos se juntaram, tocando as ereções em uma perfeita sincronia. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone nunca havia feito aquilo antes, pelo menos com outro ser humano. Em suas fantasias nunca houve ninguém além de Giuseppe e aqueles minutos foram doces e eróticos e o fizeram esquecer todos aqueles anos de amor não correspondido, mágoas e frustrações. Os membros se esfregavam com força, emitindo sons indiscretos que se misturavam ao suor dos corpos, os gemidos e os beijos. Seu orgasmo veio primeiro, como era esperado de alguém inexperiente e tão jovem. O clímax do louro aconteceu com um pouco mais de empenho e o herdeiro aproveitou o máximo possível. Masturbar o Braço Direito foi o ponto alto de sua semana e ver aquele homem tão comportado e puro tremer e gemer ao chegar ao orgasmo foi definitivamente satisfatório.

Francesco permaneceu em silêncio, esperando seu amante se recuperar. Giuseppe entrelaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço do rapaz de cabelos castanhos, trazendo-o para um longo beijo. Aquele momento daria início a outros minutos de ousadas carícias. O futuro Chefe tinha disposição de sobra, e o louro parecia ter perdido um pouco o pudor. Os corpos se encontraram uma segunda vez, entretanto, dessa vez o Braço Direito inverteu as posições, ficando por cima. Seus cabelos caiam sobre seus ombros e costas, tornando sua figura ainda mais desejável. Por alguns minutos os dois amantes se perderam novamente em toques e beijos, até caírem exaustos sobre a cama. O herdeiro encarou o teto alto de seu quarto, respirando com dificuldade e sentindo o próprio coração batendo em seu peito. O orgasmo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo, e, embora soubesse que precisaria de um novo banho antes de dormir, ele se sentia completamente satisfeito e feliz.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos arrastou-se até Giuseppe, que havia se virado e estava de costas para a janela, e ofereceu um meio sorriso. O louro sorriu e Francesco ficou em pé, indo até a porta e apertando o botão que apagava a luz. Havia uma gigantesca lua cheia no céu, e ela era suficiente para iluminar o quarto. _Ele ficará constrangido, então irei fingir que já não o vi sem roupa. _O futuro Chefe voltou para a cama, deitando-se ao lado do Braço Direito e puxando o cobertor até a altura de sua cintura. Giuseppe ergueu os olhos verdes e naquele momento o herdeiro soube que ele estava corado, apesar de não conseguir enxergá-lo totalmente.

"Você está bem?" A mão esquerda de Francesco desceu pelas costas de seu amante. Eles estavam deitados um de frente para o outro e a pele brilhava por causa da luz da lua, tornando-a ainda mais pálida e bela.

"Eu estou ótimo." O louro fechou os olhos e respondeu com um sorriso. "Mas ainda não acredito que fizemos... isso."

"Nós já fizemos isso antes, várias vezes." Os olhos verdes se abriram e o Braço Direito o olhou curioso e um pouco duvidoso. "Em minhas fantasias nós já fizemos coisas que você sequer pode imaginar."

"Eu não quero ouvir sobre isso." Giuseppe juntou as sobrancelhas, todavia, tudo o que o rapaz fez foi rir. "Poupe-me dos detalhes."

"Você faz soar como se eu fosse o único a pensar nessas coisas. Eu sou homem e jovem e a pessoa que eu amo está ao meu lado, felizmente, todos os dias. Seria impossível não pensar em... certas coisas." O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone subiu e desceu as pontas dos dedos por entre os cabelos de seu amante. Os fios eram incrivelmente finos e gostosos ao toque. "Não diga que eu nunca o visitei em _certos_ momentos."

"Eu preciso ir para o meu quarto..." A tentativa de se desvencilhar dos braços do herdeiro foi frustrada, e o louro apenas suspirou. "T-Talvez, uma vez..."

"Você mente!" Francesco riu. "Eu penso em você todos os dias, mas eu compreenderia se você pensasse em _outras_ pessoas." O comentário não foi feito de bom grado, mas ele sabia bem que, por mais que não lhe agradasse saber que seu amante tivera experiência prévia, certamente era mais fácil fantasiar com algum antigo amante.

"Não é isso." O Braço Direito não gostou do comentário e sua reação foi imediata. Giuseppe ergueu a mão, tocando o rosto do rapaz de cabelos castanhos. "Eu sempre tentei me lembrar de você como aquele garotinho que eu conheci no hall da mansão, escondido nas pernas do pai, vestindo shorts marrons e suspensórios. Se eu me focasse naquele garotinho eu sabia que não poderia pensar nada além de servi-lo fielmente para o resto da minha vida. No entanto, foi aquele beijo que trocamos no Natal que me fez abrir os olhos. Eu não poderia tratá-lo como uma criança para sempre. Aquele seu presente foi a minha ruína." O louro ofereceu um meio sorriso.

"Eu achei que você fosse me passar um sermão. Eu honestamente não esperava pelo beijo." O sorriso nos lábios do futuro Chefe foi largo. "Mas se não fosse minha ousadia gratuita provavelmente não estaríamos aqui esta noite, porque no que dependesse de você eu ainda seria aquele garoto vestindo roupas estranhas."

"Não fale assim do garoto. Ele é importante para mim." O Braço Direito riu baixo. "Ele era educado, e não falava coisas absurdas e embaraçosas."

"Eu não disse nada embaraçoso. Não há nada de errado em fantasiar com a pessoa amada. Eu não desejo ninguém além de você e meus pensamentos impuros são provas disso."

"Você não deveria se sentir orgulhoso por ser pervertido." Giuseppe beliscou de leve o antebraço de seu amante.

"Hey, você machucou seu _Chefe_! Como ousa!" O herdeiro fingiu indignação e foi muito difícil simplesmente não rir.

"É mesmo? Eu não deveria estar deitado na cama do meu Chefe, não?" O louro inclinou-se e ficou por cima.

"E-Eu não sou seu Chefe... agora." Francesco engoliu seco. Seus olhos cor de mel estavam arregalados e ele respirava manualmente pela boca. Cinco minutos lado a lado foi o tempo necessário para deixá-lo excitado novamente. _Ele notou._ As bochechas se tornaram coradas e o rapaz irritou-se por ser tão jovem e suscetível aos charmes daquele homem.

O Braço Direito o estudou por alguns segundos antes de abaixar-se um pouco. O primeiro beijo foi depositado sobre os lábios do futuro Chefe; o segundo em sua orelha esquerda, fazendo-o rir ao sentir cócegas. Os lábios de Giuseppe desceram pelo pescoço e as pontas dos dentes mordiscaram de leve a clavícula. _O que ele está fazendo?_ O herdeiro encarou o teto, arrepiando-se ao sentir os beijos em um de seus mamilos. Ele não gemeu como o louro, apenas achou a sensação diferente. A língua contornou seu abdômen e somente ao chegar a determinado local foi que Francesco entendeu o que estava para acontecer. Sua cabeça ergueu-se um pouco e os olhos verdes o encararam por um momento. _E-Eu não acredito que ele irá... Hoje é o _melhor_ dia da minha vida!_ A língua estava quente e úmida e subiu da base até a ponta da ereção. O gemido foi acompanhado por uma baixa risada e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos precisou apertar a roupa de cama, pois não sabia o que fazer com suas mãos. Os olhos cor de mel voltaram a encarar o teto e o segundo gemido foi mais alto. Ele sentiu a boca do Braço Direito se fechar ao redor de seu membro e então tudo se tornou escuro.

**x**

O silêncio era pesado e desconfortável, porém, o futuro Chefe achou que talvez fosse necessário.

Ivan permanecia na mesma posição, pernas e braços cruzados, e uma expressão séria e pesada. Sentado atrás de sua larga mesa, o Chefe dos Cavallone ouvia o relato de Alaudi, no entanto, seus olhos estavam fixos no filho, como se ele fosse o único presente no escritório. _Não importa o quanto você me olhe, eu não estou arrependido. Eu faria de novo e de novo e de novo. Um castigo não será suficiente e eu não me desculparei. Eu não fiz nada errado._ Os olhos cor de mel encararam sua companhia, e ele sentiu a tensão emanar do corpo de Giuseppe. _Ele provavelmente se sente culpado e eu precisei de algum tempo até convencê-lo de que nada poderia ter sido feito. Aquilo estava fadado a acontecer cedo ou tarde._

"Você tem mais alguma coisa a dizer, Francesco?" O moreno descruzou os braços e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa. O Guardião da Nuvem — que estivera ao lado da janela — caminhou até o sofá e parou ao lado do herdeiro, mostrando que, independente da decisão que Ivan fosse tomar, ele tinha a sua própria opinião sobre o assunto.

"Não." Francesco deu de ombros.

"Bem..." O moreno respirou fundo. "Eu honestamente não sei o que dizer."

"Não há nada o que ser dito." O Inspetor falou com seriedade.

"Você sabe que suas escolhas têm consequências, não? Eu venho ensinando a você sobre isso desde pequeno." O Chefe dos Cavallone passou as mãos pelos cabelos. "Eu estou apenas... surpreso. Eu não esperava que justo _você_ fizesse algo assim."

"Eu não fiz nada de errado." _Ele não parece desapontado, apenas surpreso._ "O garoto pediu por isso. Tudo o que fiz foi tentar separá-lo de Enrico. O soco foi em autodefesa."

"Eu entendi as circunstâncias, mas usar violência para resolver uma situação tão banal?" Ivan suspirou novamente. Ele estava suspirando muito nos últimos dez minutos. "O que me deixa mais pasmo é saber que Enrico fez parte disso. Justo _Enrico_. Ele é tão... calmo e controlado."

"O garoto ofendeu Catarina e Enrico o colocou em seu lugar." Alaudi não parecia aborrecido. "Escreva uma carta de desculpas para a escola, faça uma doação em dinheiro, mas Francesco e Enrico agiram de maneira correta e nada pode mudar isso."

"Eu sei..." O moreno esboçou um meio sorriso. "Você pode ir agora, Francesco, e peça para Catarina entrar. Eu sei que ela está do lado de fora, provavelmente com a orelha grudada na porta."

"Eu gostaria de visitar Enrico" O rapaz de cabelos castanhos ficou em pé. "Prometo retornar antes do jantar."

"Vá e diga que eu agradeço a preocupação, mas que da próxima vez eu gostaria que o diálogo viesse antes dos punhos."

O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone meneou a cabeça em positivo, caminhando e abrindo a porta. Catarina quase caiu dentro do escritório, erguendo os grandes olhos castanhos e fingindo ter apenas tropeçado. O herdeiro bagunçou os cabelos da irmã ao passar por ela, virando-se e sorrindo ao ver o homem de longos cabelos louros logo atrás.

"Eu posso ir sozinho. Fique e faça companhia a Catarina, ela está nervosa."

"Tem certeza de que não precisa de minha presença?"

"Quando a conversa terminar você pode ir até a casa de Enrico, e então voltaremos juntos."

O Braço Direito ofereceu um meio sorriso e deu as costas, entrando novamente no escritório. _Mas que dia..._ Francesco coçou a nuca, seguindo pelo longo corredor e virando à esquerda, na direção do hall. Ao acordar naquela manhã de sexta-feira, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos não fazia ideia de que teria um dia tão cheio. Alguns subordinados o saudaram ao vê-lo deixar a mansão e o futuro Chefe apenas sorriu, seguindo na direção dos estábulos. Seu cavalo foi selado em minutos e o herdeiro só conseguiu respirar aliviado quando o vento bateu em seu rosto, e a mansão começou a ficar para trás. O pasto era largo e ele teria espaço suficiente para cavalgar até a casa de Enrico. _Ottavio deve estar bravo. Espero que minha visite acalme os ânimos._

Tudo começou com um simples comentário. Um tolo e desnecessário comentário que fez com que Francesco visse o melhor amigo por outro prisma. Enrico sempre foi o mais maduro entre eles, aquele que os professores elogiavam e não cansavam de destilar palavras cordiais e gentis. Contudo, quando um dos garotos da turma insultou Catarina, o aluno-modelo transformou-se e de repente o rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentiu que, no fundo, todos tinham um limite.

A sexta-feira foi o dia que Alaudi escolhera para levar Catarina para conhecer a escola. A data foi acordada com a direção, e antes do almoço a garotinha de cabelos ruivos chegou de mãos dadas com o louro. Não eram raros os pais que gostavam de levar os filhos para fazer visitas, logo, junto com Catarina, havia ainda mais duas meninas e um garotinho de mesma idade. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone esteve em aulas durante a visita pelas instalações, entretanto, eles se encontraram no portão de saída. O Guardião da Nuvem parecia satisfeito com o que vira e a garota ruiva compartilhava da mesma opinião. O herdeiro estava pronto para ir embora, e eles teriam simplesmente seguido para casa se um grupo de alunos não passasse por eles. Um deles esbarrou em Catarina, derrubando-a ao chão. A garota colocou-se de pé, todavia, o estrago já estava feito. O Inspetor de Polícia pediu que os garotos parassem e se desculpassem, mas foi em vão. Eles apenas se entreolharam e riram, pousando os olhos em Catarina.

"Você deveria ter mais cuidado, garotinha." O rapaz era alto, cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Francesco sabia que ele era problema, pois seria remanejado para outra turma assim que o semestre terminasse.

"E você deveria olhar por onde anda." A garota respondeu enquanto batia o pó de seu vestido verde. "Você é tão alto, mas é tão _estúpido_ que não viu uma _garotinha_ parada?"

A resposta surpreendeu o rapaz, que deu um passo à frente e a encarou de cima. Alaudi postou-se atrás de Catarina e isso pareceu suficiente.

"Sugiro que vá embora. Você já fez o bastante, meu jovem." O louro disse arrastado e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos soube pelo tom de voz que ele estava irritado.

"Você tem uma língua bem afiada para uma garotinha da sua idade, sabia?" O garoto apertou os olhos. "Talvez ninguém tenha te ensinado boas maneiras. Você não tem _pais_ para te educarem? Eu não acho que seja interessante para a nossa escola receber alunos como você... mal-educ—"

Ninguém pareceu saber direito o que aconteceu e como aconteceu.

O futuro Chefe apenas sentiu alguém passar por ele e no instante seguinte o garoto estava no chão. Aqueles que estavam ao redor se afastaram e o herdeiro só conseguiu compreender a situação quando o Guardião da Nuvem puxou Enrico de cima do encrenqueiro, que tinha sangue saindo de seu nariz e boca. A confusão tornou-se ainda maior quando mais alunos se aproximaram e foi preciso que Francesco corresse até o garoto machucado, puxando-o pelo braço. Aquilo lhe rendeu um empurrão que foi revidado com um novo soco no rosto do garoto, porém, ele só sentiria a dor em seus ombros e punho quando estivesse sentado fora da sala da Direção.

O amigo e o encrenqueiro foram levados até o prédio principal e passaram um bom tempo dentro da sala da direção. O garoto foi o primeiro a sair, lançando um olhar pesado para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e Catarina, que estavam sentados em um desconfortável banco de madeira. Quando o Inspetor saiu, acompanhado pelo futuro médico da Família, a primeira coisa que Enrico fez foi se desculpar. _Ele parecia triste e passou o caminho inteiro em silêncio._ Alaudi o deixou em sua casa e depois os três seguiram até a mansão. A casa do rapaz de cabelos claros tornou-se próxima após alguns minutos de cavalgada e o futuro Chefe apenas esperava que o amigo pudesse recebê-lo.

O futuro médico estava no estábulo quando ele chegou. Enrico escovava um dos cavalos, parando o que fazia e se aproximando. O herdeiro desceu de seu cavalo e ofereceu um sorriso quando os dois se encararam. O amigo puxou as rédeas e levou o animal até um lugar vago e que tinha água fresca e algumas cenouras sobre a palha seca.

"Você está de castigo, não?" A pergunta foi retórica. O futuro médico sempre era enviado para trabalhos braçais quando estava de castigo.

"Uma semana e ainda preciso me desculpar com seu pai."

"Não é necessário, eu vim por esse motivo." Francesco tentou soar animado. "Meu pai agradeceu pelo que fez e disse que uma desculpa formal não é necessária. Antes de eu ir embora falarei com Ottavio. Ele está em casa?"

"Na biblioteca. Você quer vê-lo agora? Eu posso anunciá-lo."

"Não, não, eu vim falar com você." Os dois rapazes saíram lado a lado. Enrico colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça. A direita estava enfaixada quase por completa. "Como está sua mão?"

"Melhor." O amigo respondeu baixo. O estábulo ficava afastado da casa e eles teriam uma caminhada de cerca de cinco minutos. "Eu sinto muito por ter feito o que fiz na sua frente. Eu sei que agi mal."

"Seu pai te disse essas coisas, não? Eu sei que você não está arrependido." O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone riu ao ver a expressão surpresa no rosto de sua companhia. "Eu sou seu melhor amigo, Enrico. Eu sei certas coisas."

"Aquele garoto mereceu. As coisas que ele disse sobre Cat, digo, s-sua irmã. Ela é uma menina. Você não diz essas coisas para _meninas_!"

"Hahahaha eu acho que você é o único que vê Catarina como uma menina. Ela age como um garoto a maior parte do tempo." O herdeiro diminuiu o passo. Ele queria alguns minutos a sós com o amigo. Havia algo que ele precisava perguntar, uma curiosidade que havia surgido na última conversa que tiveram, no entanto, permaneceu esquecida. A oportunidade, contudo, era boa demais para ser desperdiçada.

"Ela é somente... diferente, mas continua sendo uma menina. Os mesmos garotos que a importunaram hoje estarão enviando poemas idiotas em alguns anos. Você precisa tomar cuidado, Francis." O futuro médico tornou-se estranhamente sério e incomodado. _Ele é muito transparente._

"Diga, Enrico." Francesco parou de andar. O rapaz de cabelos claros fez o mesmo, encarando-o e ainda mantenho os olhos azuis sérios. "Você gosta dela, não? Minha irmã. Você gosta de Catarina, estou certo?"

O futuro médico da Família o encarou e abaixou os olhos, coçando a nuca. Uma risada baixa e envergonhada deixou os lábios rosados e, quando Enrico ergueu o rosto, ele estava incrivelmente corado. _Eu agi da mesma forma quando ele me perguntou sobre Giuseppe._

"Ela sabe?"

"Claro que não." _Então ele _realmente_ gosta dela... interessante._ O rapaz de cabelos castanhos suspirou. "Normalmente seria a minha vez de te dar um soco por gostar da minha irmã, mas eu não posso fazer isso. Você é uma boa pessoa, Enrico, e eu sei que você realmente se importa com ela."

"Obrigado." Enrico ofereceu um meio sorriso. "E eu não farei nada, de verdade. Sua irmã é uma criança e provavelmente me vê apenas como um bom vizinho e um amigo."

"Você mesmo disse que ela não será uma criança para sempre." O futuro Chefe sentiu-se sorrir, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com Giuseppe há algumas noites. _É igual. Enrico provavelmente sente por Catarina o que Peppe sentia por mim. Como eu posso condená-lo? E não é como se ele fosse tentar fazer nada indevido._ "Quando a hora chegar, talvez Catarina comece a vê-lo de outra maneira."

"Eu duvido muito. Sua irmã se transformará em uma daquelas garotas muito requisitadas. Eu serei apenas mais um em sua lista de pretendentes." Havia um real conformismo naquelas palavras. _Eles realmente são parecidos._ "Mas obrigado por não me bater. No que depender de mim sua irmã será bem protegida quando começar a frequentar a escola." O amigo fez uma pausa. O sorriso desapareceu e ele tornou-se sério. "Espero que o que aconteceu hoje não interfira na ida de Catarina à nossa escola..."

"Não se preocupe, Alaudi cuidou de tudo." O herdeiro disse com certo orgulho. "Catarina começará o novo semestre conosco."

O futuro médico sorriu com a notícia e os dois rapazes voltaram a caminhar lado a lado. Ottavio os avistou da janela da biblioteca, fazendo sinal para que Francesco entrasse na casa. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone suspirou, encarando sua companhia e tentando soar animado.

"Giuseppe provavelmente aparecerá em alguns minutos. Peça a ele que me espere, está bem?"

"Certo." Enrico olhou ao redor. "Então, como é?"

"O quê?" O herdeiro juntou as sobrancelhas. Ele não entendia.

"Estar com a pessoa que você ama." O futuro médico ofereceu um sorriso travesso. "Acha que não notei como você está mais animado nessas últimas semanas?"

Francesco não conseguiu omitir o sorriso. Ele pintou seus lábios e antecipou uma risada baixa. Ambos riram, tolos, jovens e cúmplices. Os olhos cor de mel piscaram e a única coisa que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos lembrava era daqueles minutos em que ele e o louro passaram deitados em sua cama, nus, próximos e recebendo a luz da lua dentro do cômodo. Suas mãos ainda sentiam a temperatura da pele e o cheiro do shampoo de flores jamais o deixaria.

"É melhor do que eu imaginava," o herdeiro corou. Seus olhos se desviaram rapidamente, avistando alguém vindo ao longe. A pessoa a cavalo logo se transformou em duas pessoas e foi impossível para o futuro Chefe não rir. "Talvez você saiba o que eu sinto, um dia... em cinquenta anos." Sua voz soou risonha.

"Cinquenta?" O amigo também notou que o Braço Direito vinha com companhia. Os olhos azuis brilharam como duas pedras preciosas. "Eu achei que esperar mais cinco ou seis anos seria suficiente."

"Vá sonhando, Enrico!"

Francesco riu e entrou na casa do futuro médico após pedir licença.

Alaudi, Catarina, Giulio, Giuseppe e Enrico... A família se tornava cada dia maior.

_Continua..._


	17. XVI

**XVI**

**A** chuva caia insistente e pesada contra a janela do quarto. Os olhos verdes se ergueram e ele fechou temporariamente o livro, observando a janela embaçada e as gotas que escorriam pelo vidro. Há mais de uma semana Mario não sabia o que era ver o céu azul ou sentir o calor do sol tocar sua pele. Aquela ainda não era a temporada de chuvas, mas o céu nos últimos sete dias esboçava somente o mesmo tom cinza. _Exatamente como o meu humor..._ Os olhos verdes encararam o livro e ele decidiu que não queria mais retomar a leitura. Uma longa espreguiçada e o ruivo estava fora da cama. _Está quieto aqui em cima._ Com exceção do barulho que vinha de fora, o segundo andar parecia deserto.

Havia vida na casa, e ela estava localizada basicamente no andar debaixo. A caminhada foi feita devagar e de maneira desinteressada. O Braço Direito não sentia dor, e as únicas recordações que tinha do incidente era uma pequena cicatriz em seu abdômen e os pesadelos em algumas noites ruins. No geral, Mario se recuperava melhor do que esperava e em poucos dias retornaria à sua antiga vida. Ivan havia permitido sua volta ao trabalho e uma parte do ruivo estava inquieta. Permanecer livre de responsabilidades e imóvel, sendo mimado e tratado como um inválido não condizia com sua personalidade. Então, quanto menos tempo o Braço Direito passasse em sua própria casa a partir da próxima semana, mais saudável ele sabia que ficaria. O delicioso cheiro que vinha da cozinha fez seu estômago roncar e Mario aproximou-se devagar. O ruivo parou na entrada, cruzando os braços e admirando a pessoa que cortava os legumes. Havia rapidez em seus movimentos, uma destreza e precisão que ele sabia que nunca teria. Cozinhar nunca foi seu ponto forte, mas era o hobby favorito do homem cujas costas eram tudo o que o Braço Direito via naqueles últimos dias.

Giulio depositou os legumes em uma larga panela e somente naquele momento notou ter companhia. Seu rosto se virou, os dois se encararam, porém, nada foi dito. Antigamente Mario teria engolido seco e se retirado, entrado na biblioteca e se servido de uma gorda taça de vinho, no entanto, não naquele dia. Bem, ele certamente beberia eventualmente, mas a presença do moreno havia se tornado rara e não seria sábio perder tempo com álcool. Sua adega particular o estaria esperando, contudo, o Vice-Inspetor provavelmente não voltaria tão cedo. O ruivo permaneceu imóvel enquanto estudava sua companhia. Naquela noite ele estava todo de negro, dos pés à cabeça. A manga da camisa fora levantada até os cotovelos e o avental perdia-se na calça e camisa escura. _Ele parece mais apetitoso do que meu jantar. Eu passaria a semana a pão e água por cinco minutos sobre minha cama._ O Braço Direito suspirou. A falta de _atividade física_ estava subindo à cabeça e era preciso pensar em outra coisa.

"Você desceu cedo para jantar." Giulio disse com uma voz branda. Sua atenção foi para a carne que ele precisaria cortar. "Ainda levará algum tempo."

"Eu só vim pegar algo para enganar o estômago." Mario entrou na cozinha e foi direto para a pequenina mesa que ficava no canto. Em cima havia uma travessa de vidro onde repousavam suculentas maçãs. "Mas eu poderia ajudar..."

O moreno virou-se e ergueu uma sobrancelha. O ruivo mordeu a maçã e deu de ombros, mostrando que havia feito sua parte. A fruta estava madura e deliciosa, e serviria para acalmar seu estômago até que o jantar estivesse pronto.

"Como você está se sentindo?" A iniciativa do diálogo surpreendeu o Braço Direito, ao mesmo tempo que o deixou na defensiva. Ultimamente, as únicas conversas que eles tinham eram basicamente monossilábicas e iniciavam por parte do próprio Mario. O Vice-Inspetor mantinha distância, evitando ficarem a sós ou falar algo que pudesse colocá-lo em situação comprometedora.

"Ótimo, pronto para o trabalho." A resposta saiu ensaiada. O ruivo parou novamente na entrada da cozinha, esperando o assunto principal surgir. _Ele vai dizer que não voltará mais..._

"Você parece melhor, então não acho que minhas visitas sejam mais necessárias." _Oh..._ "Ivan o liberou para o trabalho, logo, você não precisa de babá."

"É o que dizem." O Braço Direito deu uma última mordida em sua maçã. De repente ele não sentia mais fome ou necessidade de permanecer ali. Os restos da fruta foram para o lixo e Mario soube que precisaria de algo mais forte se quisesse esquecer certas coisas. "Eu estarei na biblioteca."

A biblioteca estava úmida e fria e especialmente desconfortável, exatamente como ele se sentia. O ruivo seguiu até a lareira, ajeitando os pedaços de madeira que ainda não haviam sido queimados e acendendo o fogo. Seria uma questão de minutos até o local se tornar habitável e nada melhor do que um copo de vinho para ajudar na espera. O Braço Direito possuía uma pequena adega na parte de trás, discreta e que mais lembrava uma estante, entretanto, não havia livros ou enciclopédias, e sim garrafas e mais garrafas de bebidas vindas de vários cantos do mundo. Sua companhia para aquela tarde seria uma garrafa francesa, presente do Chefe dos Cavallone para que ele melhorasse rápido. Ottavio não havia dito nada sobre bebidas, portanto, Mario não tinha com o que se preocupar.

_"Você estava certo. É hora de cada um seguir o seu caminho,"_ assombrou o ruivo durante aquelas duas semanas e foi com esse pensamento que a primeira taça de vinho desceu por sua garganta. Havia duas poltronas no centro do escritório e ele escolheu uma para acomodar-se melhor. A garrafa foi colocada sobre a mesinha de centro e o Braço Direito encostou-se à parte alta da poltrona, apoiando a nuca e fechando os olhos. Quando queria, Mario conseguia reviver nitidamente a última conversa significativa que teve com Giulio. Eles estavam no gigantesco quarto que ocupava um andar inteiro, e o ruivo havia subido com a intenção de ter uma breve conversa com o moreno. Enquanto permaneceu sem poder fazer nada, ele havia tido tempo suficiente para pensar em várias coisas, e o Vice-Inspetor era o primeiro item de sua lista. _Eu achei que ele fosse me ouvir, mas no final eu não tive chance de dizer nada. Giulio disse que eu estava certo, quando eu não estava._

A primeira coisa que o Braço Direito lembrava após recobrar a consciência foi a dor enlouquecedora que sentiu ao acordar. O local ferido latejava, suas costas doíam e sua primeira reação foi gemer. _Eu achei que estivesse morrendo, que haviam me deixado para morrer em algum buraco. Eu não reconheci o quarto ou a cama. _Todavia, Mario sentiu os dedos entrelaçados aos seus e, quando seus olhos se abriram e ele viu quem estava ao seu lado, foi como se de repente nada mais importasse. A dor ainda estava ali, mas nada no mundo o faria retirar a atenção da maneira como Giulio chorou ao vê-lo despertar. _Eu nunca o vi chorar antes. Por dez anos eu achei que já havia visto todos os lados daquele homem._ Os soluços se misturavam com ofegantes pedidos de desculpas. A consciência do ruivo ainda não havia retornado totalmente e ele sabia que voltaria a dormir em poucos segundos, porém, também soube que quando abrisse os olhos novamente era o moreno que ele gostaria de ver. Era com aquele homem que ele gostaria de passar o restante de sua vida.

A recuperação do Braço Direito foi difícil. Os primeiros dias foram penosos e por várias vezes Mario sentiu como se talvez houvesse sido mais fácil ter morrido. A dor e a incapacidade de fazer certas coisas foram devastadoras, no entanto, o ruivo não poderia simplesmente desistir. Não quando encarava os olhos cheios de esperança de Giuseppe e sentia a preocupação quase palpável por parte daqueles que o amavam. O Vice-Inspetor tinha seu jeito único de mostrar-se presente, e o ruivo já conhecia aquele lado. Sempre que ficava doente Giulio esteve com ele, e naqueles dias isso não foi diferente. A presença quieta, os olhares, a maneira de se comportar... o moreno era tudo o que o Braço Direito nunca foi e jamais seria e era exatamente isso que o atraia e o fazia amá-lo tanto. O Vice-Inspetor entrou debaixo de sua pele e infelizmente ele só teve certas certezas depois de estar entre a vida e a morte.

Retornar para sua casa havia sido uma mudança positiva, Mario sabia. O irmão precisava reassumir sua função na Família e o próprio Giulio não poderia permanecer muito mais tempo afastado de seu cargo. O ruivo achou que ficaria algum tempo sem rever o moreno, contudo, seu ex-amante o visitou em um momento não muito oportuno. O Braço Direito estava em seu escritório, reabastecendo a adega quando o Vice-Inspetor o viu segurando as caixas de bebidas. O sermão que veio em seguida foi ouvido em silêncio e Mario, ao invés de sentir-se mal, foi agraciado com palavras duras e a promessa de que Giulio dormiria no mínimo duas vezes por semana na casa. Seu humor tornou-se melhor e por um momento o ruivo achou que talvez houvesse ganhado uma segunda chance. Se ele demonstrasse que o moreno ainda continuava sendo importante as coisas poderiam eventualmente mudar. Ou pelos menos era isso que o Braço Direito queria acreditar...

Nada realmente mudou naquelas duas semanas. O Vice-Inspetor manteve sua promessa, visitando-o com frequência após o almoço e dormindo quatro noites na casa. Nessas noites ele ocupava o quarto do irmão mais novo, que não pareceu chateado em dormir na mansão. Os dois conversavam muito pouco, embora permanecessem praticamente o tempo todo na companhia um do outro. Mario comportou-se o melhor possível, entretanto, não encontrou nenhum momento propício para mencionar uma nova conversa. Uma ou duas vezes ele achou que Giulio estivesse prestes a dizer alguma coisa, todavia, o moreno simplesmente se calava e o olhava. _Ele vai me deixar e nós nos veremos raramente, isso quando eu precisar levar Ivan à sede de Polícia. _

Imaginar-se revivendo aquilo fez com que a terceira taça de vinho tivesse um gosto não tão doce. Seria impossível não se lembrar das várias vezes que ele precisou dirigir o Chefe, logo quando seu amigo começou a cortejar Alaudi. As horas esperando no banco do segundo andar da sede de polícia, as xícaras de café e as longas conversas no escritório... a diferença é que o Vice-Inspetor provavelmente continuaria oferecendo o café, por educação, mas ele duvidava que os dois chegassem a conversar. _E será uma questão de tempo até que Giulio encontre outra pessoa._

O pensamento não era inédito, porém, o ruivo sentiu pela primeira vez que ele estava prestes a se transformar em realidade. A garrafa tornou-se vazia e o Braço Direito piscou longamente, virando a cabeça para o lado da adega e ponderando se conseguiria ficar em pé. Sua tolerância para álcool era razoável, no entanto, ele não bebia daquela forma há algum tempo, além de estar de estômago vazio. O efeito da bebida começou no meio da segunda taça e as pontas de seus dedos já estavam dormentes. Mario respirou fundo, inclinando-se para frente. Uma de suas pernas pisou com mais força, mantendo-o em pé. O ruivo esticou os braços para cima e se espreguiçou. Seu corpo parecia leve, embora seu coração estivesse pesado. Os olhos verdes circularam o escritório e pararam em frente à mesa. A expressão em seu rosto tornou-se séria e por um momento ele pensou em esconder a taça atrás de suas costas. _Eu não notei que tinha companhia._

"O que você está fazendo?" Giulio estava recostado à mesa, braços cruzados e uma expressão séria.

"Apreciando um bom vinho?" O Braço Direito agitou a taça em sua mão. "Eu posso te servir uma taça."

"Você bebeu uma garra inteira. Acredito que seja suficiente." O moreno aproximou-se devagar, ou pelo menos foi a impressão que Mario teve. Seu mundo parecia longe e funcionando em velocidade reduzida. O Vice-Inspetor retirou a taça de sua mão sem gentileza e a colocou ao lado da garrafa vazia sobre a mesinha.

"Eu estava apenas esperando o jantar, nada mais." O ruivo deu de ombros.

"Eu vim chamá-lo para jantar e você estava cochilando com a taça na mão. Mario, isso é irresponsabilidade. Você não deveria beber dessa forma." A voz de Giulio soou aborrecida. _Eu não percebi que havia dormido..._

"Eu já me sinto melhor e o que bebo não é assunto seu." O Braço Direito respondeu afiado. Por que diabos Giulio o repreendia?

"Você está bêbado!" O moreno o segurou pelo braço. Foi difícil para Mario não se surpreender. Eles estavam próximos, tão próximos que por um momento o ruivo achou, ou quis achar, que seria beijado. "Vá tomar um banho antes de jantar. Eu arrumarei a mesa."

"Eu não vou a lugar algum. Pare de me dar ordens. Nós não temos mais nada!" As palavras saíram sem aviso. O álcool o deixou mais valente e ousado. Os sentimentos que o Braço Direito vinha remoendo desde a conversa que tiveram na casa do Vice-Inspetor pareciam prestes a transbordar.

O Vice-Inspetor o encarou por alguns instantes e soltou o braço devagar, contudo, o olhar ainda permaneceu até que ele desse as costas. Mario arrependeu-se no mesmo instante, entretanto, seu corpo não se mexeu. O barulho da porta sendo aberta e fechada chegou aos seus ouvidos, fazendo com que os olhos verdes se erguessem e fitassem a larga janela atrás da mesa. O céu havia se tornado escuro e, realmente, ele não notara a passagem do tempo. _Eu deveria ter dito outras coisas. Eu deveria ter pedido uma nova conversa._ O ruivo umedeceu os lábios, relembrando a conversa que tiveram há duas semanas. A chance que ele queria aconteceu naquele dia e dificilmente Giulio se daria ao trabalho de repensar, ainda mais depois de receber tantas negativas. O Braço Direito abaixou os olhos, encarando o tapete escuro que forrava aquele lado do escritório. Ele teria permanecido um tempo indefinido naquela posição, pensando e buscando uma maneira de conversar com o moreno, todavia, o som da porta de entrada sendo aberta o acordou daquele transe. _Ele vai embora... Giulio vai embora._

A chuva daquela última semana fora responsável por tornar tudo extremamente úmido, fosse o ar ou o gramado. O céu estava negro quando Mario saiu da casa, mas ele não se importou com as grossas gotas que caiam ou o frio que fazia. O vinho transformou seus sentidos e certamente a temperatura só seria sentida horas depois. Havia um carro estacionado quase na entrada da casa e foi ali que o ruivo encontrou o Vice-Inspetor. Giulio estava parcialmente inclinado ao lado do veículo, mexendo em alguma coisa com a mão direita, enquanto a esquerda segurava o largo guarda-chuva negro. Quando a presença de sua companhia tornou-se visível, o moreno virou-se e o encarou, porém, palavra alguma deixou seus lábios.

"Você está indo embora, não?" A chuva caia forte, mas o Braço Direito sabia que seria ouvido. "Você está finalmente me deixando, hm?"

"Você me deixou primeiro." O Vice-Inspetor respondeu sem emoção. "Você viu coisas que eu não vi e eu sinto muito por ter forçado meus sentimentos."

Mario entreabriu os lábios, no entanto, sua voz não saiu. O barulho da chuva tornou-se mais alto e o ruivo precisou passar as costas das mãos sobre os olhos._ Eu estou ensopado. _Ele não precisou se encarar de cima a baixo para ver o estado de suas roupas. O frio percorria seus braços e pernas, alojando-se em seu coração. O Braço Direito sabia que perderia aquele homem se não agisse rápido; na verdade, ele duvidava que a situação mudasse somente por causa de meia dúzia de palavras, contudo, era melhor do que vê-lo partir sem compartilhar sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Sem dizer que, no fundo, Mario não deixou de amá-lo nem por um dia, nem por um único momento. O ruivo conheceu o que era amor nos braços daquele homem e permitiu-se viver os dez melhores anos de sua vida ao lado de Giulio. _Eu me tornei ganancioso. Para cada momento que ele me proporcionava eu queria dois, três ou até mesmo quatro. Eu nunca me importei em ter milhões de amantes, mas não quero dividir Giulio com ninguém. Ele é meu... meu..._

Os passos soaram molhados. A grama que forrava aquela área estava totalmente encharcada, entretanto, o ruivo não se importou. Seus pés o levaram até o carro, o suficiente para que ele entrasse debaixo do guarda-chuva do moreno. O Vice-Inspetor abaixou os olhos, olhando-o uma expressão indefinida. As mãos molhadas do ruivo subiram sobre a camisa negra, sentindo os músculos e a pele quente. Seu corpo inclinou-se à frente e ele apoiou a testa em um dos ombros de Giulio. _Ele cheira a pimenta, chuva e madeira. _Os lábios do Braço Direito sorriram. _Eu achei que morreria naquela noite e que jamais teria a chance de estar próximo dele novamente. Meu corpo inteiro se lembra de todos os anos que passamos juntos. Não existe pedaço em mim que Giulio não tenha visto, tocado e amado. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de perdê-lo._

"Você sabia que eu não estava falando sério naquela noite, no meio da primeira missão, quando eu disse que não queria mais vê-lo; por isso não me deixou argumentar e simplesmente aceitou minha decisão." O som que a chuva fazia ao cair sobre o guarda-chuva era alto e sonoro, todavia, ele não ouvia nada além das batidas de seu coração. "Por quê?"

"Por que você se colocou na frente daquela bala?" Giulio soou sério. "Por que você levou o tiro que deveria ser meu?"

"Você sabe o porquê." Mario corou. Ele era uma pessoa honesta e direta, mas quando o assunto era _eles_, o ruivo não sabia ao certo quanta informação deveria passar sem parecer redundante. A falta de resposta o fez juntar as sobrancelhas, e, ao erguer o rosto e ver a expressão do moreno, o Braço Direito suspirou. _Ele acha que eu não o quero mais._ "Eu não pude imaginar o que eu faria sem você. Quando vi aquele homem apontar a arma meu corpo simplesmente se moveu."

"E você não parou para pensar em como _eu_ ficaria se você não houvesse sobrevivido?" A voz do Vice-Inspetor tornou-se mais alta do que a chuva. Sua mão livre agarrou o braço de Mario, apertando-o. "A bala não teria me acertado. Ela teria passado a quase um metro de distância. Você é egoísta, Mario! Você age como se as pessoas não fossem se importar em te perder." O desespero que tomou conta da voz de Giulio fez com que o ruivo arregalasse os olhos. Havia mais. Havia muito mais. "Eu passei horas imaginando o que faria se você não sobrevivesse, o que eu diria para Giuseppe, o que diria para mim mesmo. Eu aceito que você não me ame mais, mas não me peça para aceitar a vida se você não existir. Por isso eu aceitei sua decisão. Eu não me importo se você está comigo, com aquele francês abusado ou com quem for. Tudo o que eu quero é saber que você está vivo."

"Eu não quero ver você com ninguém." A resposta estava na ponta de sua língua. "E eu duvido que você seja altruísta o suficiente para me ver com outra pessoa sem sentir absolutamente nada." A maneira como o moreno engoliu seco respondeu qualquer dúvida que o Braço Direito ainda pudesse ter. "Eu fiquei com ciúmes, entende? Ciúmes! Quando eu vi você ao lado daquela mulher eu simplesmente perdi o controle. Ela estava sentada no _nosso_ sofá, o espaço que passamos todos os domingos depois do almoço. Aquela mulher arruinou sua vida e vê-lo ao lado dela, conversando e agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido me deixou indignado. Você merecia mais, Giulio."

"Eu recebi mais." A mão que tocou o rosto de Mario estava fria. O ruivo sentiu-se corar, porém, era tarde demais para reprimir aqueles sentimentos. "E você nunca me disse que sentia ciúmes de Antonietta. Você nunca pareceu se importar."

"Aquela mulher me fez passar por uma das piores experiências da minha vida. Seria impossível não detestá-la." O Braço Direito ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Se não fosse por ela eu teria te seduzido com sucesso naquela noite. Nós perdemos muito tempo."

"É mesmo?" O meio sorriso que se formou nos lábios do Vice-Inspetor foi tudo o que Mario precisava para afastar as nuvens de seu coração. Seus olhos se abaixaram e o ruivo abraçou o homem à sua frente, sentindo suas mãos tremerem. "O que houve?" A mão de Giulio desceu por suas costas, acariciando-o e tocando-o por cima da roupa molhada. A voz soou rouca, preocupada e íntima. A intimidade que o Braço Direito tanto ansiava e desejava.

"Nós dois sabemos que você merece muito mais do que eu posso oferecer, mas eu realmente não sei como retomar minha vida se você não fizer parte dela." Mario mordeu o lábio inferior. Seus olhos estavam fechados, no entanto, ele sentia algo quente e úmido escorrer discretamente por uma de suas bochechas. "E sim, eu estou pedindo uma segunda chance. E não, não mudarei, eu continuarei falando alto e fazendo barulho quando passarmos os finais de semana em sua casa; Ivan e a Família virão em primeiro lugar e você vestindo um avental de cozinha continuará sendo a coisa mais sensual que já vi na vida."

O corpo do moreno vibrou quando ele riu. Para quem não conhecia o Vice-Inspetor a cena poderia soar estranha e até mesmo fora de contexto, contudo, não havia ninguém além do ruivo que conhecia aquele homem tão bem. Sorrisos, risadas, seriedade, raiva e lágrimas... ele conhecia e amava todas as facetas que Giulio oferecia. O moreno o ensinou o que era amar e ser amado, o que significava comprometimento e, principalmente, que a vida se tornava infinitamente melhor quando você encontrava alguém que fazia com que seus dias brilhassem e suas noites fossem inesquecíveis.

Se o Vice-Inspetor não houvesse aparecido em sua vida o Braço Direito tinha certeza de que não teria levado aquele tiro, assim como não saberia a gostosa e íntima sensação de olhar nos olhos da pessoa amada depois de horas intensas de prazer; ou estar tão completamente envolvido que a presença se torna natural, como respirar. Mario sempre se vangloriou por saber viver a vida e aproveitar cada momento. Entretanto, foi somente nos braços de Giulio que a vida pareceu realmente interessante e colorida, como um belo quadro exposto no meio da sala de estar ou um pôr do Sol assistido em uma tarde de primavera.

"Eu estou realmente feliz por ouvir essas coisas." O moreno falou baixo. "Eu finalmente poderei fazer algo que venho desejando desde que você abriu os olhos."

O ruivo ergueu o rosto, despreocupado com as lágrimas. Seu cabelo estava ensopado, logo, dificilmente o Vice-Inspetor notaria a diferença entre lágrimas e água de chuva. Os lábios se encontraram com fome, como basicamente todos os beijos que trocavam. Giulio desceu a mão livre pela cintura do Braço Direito, todavia, sem apertá-la. Mario entrelaçou o pescoço de seu amante, retribuindo a carícia e ficando nas pontas dos pés. O beijo foi longo e tinha gosto de saudades. O guarda-chuva permaneceu aberto por alguns segundos, mas foi uma questão de tempo até que moreno o largasse e envolvesse o ruivo com ambas as mãos. A chuva caia pesada e barulhenta, porém, nenhum deles parecia se importar. A mente do Braço Direito, que inicialmente estava branca, foi preenchida pouco a pouco com a presença do Vice-Inspetor.

"Você está ensopado." Os lábios ainda estavam próximos. Giulio havia descido as mãos até o quadril de Mario e aquele gesto muito lhe agradou.

"Vamos entrar e nos livrar dessas roupas." O ruivo respondeu baixo. Seu corpo inteiro desejava o moreno. "Você não vai mais embora, não é?"

"Ir embora?" O Vice-Inspetor o olhou com curiosidade. "Eu não pretendia ir embora."

"N-Não?" O Braço Direito ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ele só havia ido até ali porque achou que Giulio o estava deixando. "O que você veio fazer aqui fora?"

"Pegar um casaco." O moreno apontou para o interior do carro, onde um casaco negro descansava no banco do passageiro. "As noites estão ficando mais frias."

"Nós podemos acender a lareira no meu quarto." A conversa estava indo pelo caminho que ele queria e Mario não se preocupou em saber que havia feito aquela cena por nada. O Vice-Inspetor era tudo o que importava. "E depois nos livramos das roupas..."

"Eu concordo." Giulio esboçou um meio sorriso, depositando um gentil beijo na testa molhada de seu amante antes de se abaixar para pegar o guarda-chuva. "Mas nós não faremos sexo se é essa a sua intenção."

"Aparentemente não sou o único mal-intencionado." O ruivo apalpou o baixo ventre do moreno sem pudor. A resposta foi imediata, no entanto, o Vice-Inspetor deu um passo para trás. "Não me venha dizer que sou o único que quer isso. Faz mais de _um mês_, Giulio."

"Não podemos, recomendações médicas." Giulio tornou-se sério. "Ottavio disse que nada de intimidade por algum tempo."

"Quatro semanas _é_ algum tempo." O Braço Direito cruzou os braços. Ele não gostava do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando. O médico da família foi curto e grosso ao dizer que, embora o Anel dos Cavallone houvesse ajudado, o restante da recuperação precisaria ser feita ao velho modo. _"Ninguém sabe ao certo como esses Anéis funcionam. Um dia, talvez, alguém possa estudar esse tipo de coisa, mas no momento tudo o que sabemos é que eles funcionam"_, foram as exatas palavras de Ottavio, seguido por um sermão e a punhalada final com: _"Sem intimidade por seis semanas, Mario. Diga para aquele seu amante policial ir passar o tempo livre cozinhando."_

"Se você não estiver disposto a seguir as orientações eu continuarei a dormir no quarto de Giuseppe." O moreno pegou o casaco de dentro do carro e fechou a porta. Não havia sinal em seu rosto de que ele brincava.

Mario deu de ombros. Não seria preciso perder tempo ponderando suas opções e, ao final, ele seria o único a sair perdendo. _Eu preciso dele, mesmo que vestido e comportado ao meu lado._ Os dois seguiram lado a lado até a casa, contudo, o Vice-Inspetor pediu que o ruivo esperasse um pouco, até que ele pudesse trazer uma toalha. O Braço Direito enrolou-se na felpuda toalha azul que lhe fora oferecida, subindo até o segundo andar e sentindo o corpo tremer. O_ vinho já perdeu o efeito e eu preciso de um banho quente. _Aquele pensamento o fez virar o rosto, encarando seu amante no final da escadaria.

"Eu tenho apenas um banheiro e estamos ambos molhados."

Giulio o encarou e pisou no primeiro degrau. Os olhos verdes se ergueram e Mario sentiu um arrepio em sua nuca.

"Você sabe que eu estou fazendo isso por você. Eu quero vê-lo totalmente recuperado o quanto antes, Mario." O moreno recuou o passo que havia dado. "Mas eu não confio em mim mesmo o suficiente para prometer que não farei nada se estivermos juntos no banho."

O ruivo sorriu, dando as costas e subiu o último degrau. Seu corpo pedia um banho quente e roupas secas, entretanto, não havia nada que ele quisesse mais do que estar na companhia do Vice-Inspetor._ Mais duas semanas e essa tortura terminará. _O Braço Direito sabia que Ottavio jamais teria dado tal aviso se não fosse necessário. Então, ele aguardaria. Ele esperaria quantos dias fossem necessários para retornar à sua antiga vida de finais de semana calmos e tranquilos, deitado sobre seu amante no sofá da sala de estar ou gemendo alto no andar de cima. A porta do banheiro foi fechada e Mario encarou a cicatriz em seu abdômen após se livrar das roupas. _Eu faria de novo, _o ruivo entrou no box e abriu o registro. A água quente tocou sua pele como o suave e necessário toque de um amante gentil. _Não existe nada que eu não faria por aquele homem._

**x**

"Bom dia," disse a jovem moça de cabelos louros atrás da mesa da recepção.

"Ótimo dia, hm?!" Respondeu o Braço Direito do Chefe dos Cavallone, oferecendo um sorriso charmoso e propositalmente travesso que fez a moça corar e esconder o rosto atrás do livro em suas mãos.

Os corredores estavam frios, o que não era muito comum para um dia de primavera. Os degraus geralmente não o incomodavam, todavia, naquela manhã, em especial, Mario sentia-se cansado. _Nós exageramos ontem, mas eu não me arrependo de nada do que fizemos... _O ruivo sorriu ao atingir o segundo andar. Pequenos vislumbres da noite anterior correram por sua mente e seria humanamente impossível não sentir-se saudoso. A pouca luz, os corpos unidos, o suor, o barulho que a cama fez todas as vezes que Giulio se moveu... nas últimas 48 horas aquela foi sua realidade e o Braço Direito teria passado mais dois dias nos braços do moreno se o mundo real não o chamasse de volta. _Embora minha realidade esteja me esperando do lado de fora do Hotel... provavelmente sério e mal-humorado._

O terceiro andar surgiu enquanto ele se perdia em lembranças. O quarto que ele procurava ficava próximo ao final do corredor, do lado direito, mas de costas para a rua. Os passos não ecoaram devido ao tapete verde escuro que forrava parte do assoalho e a caminhada de Mario foi silenciosa. Os nós de seus dedos bateram três vezes na porta de madeira escura e a espera durou alguns segundos. _É estranho estar aqui novamente._ O hóspede do quarto 34 abriu a porta e ofereceu um gentil sorriso. Ele estava vestido formalmente, com calça social e um colete negro sobre a camisa branca. Os cabelos foram presos em um rabo de cavalo e Jules cheirava a banho tomado.

"Ocupado?" O ruivo perguntou ao entrar no pequeno quarto. Não havia tela ou tintas espalhadas, plásticos forrando o chão ou qualquer indício de que aquela pessoa era um artista, exceto por dois quadros: o primeiro, recostado à parede e embrulhado por um pedaço de papel; enquanto o segundo estava sobre uma das poltronas, somente embrulhado pela metade.

"Um pouco. Eu tenho uma reunião." O francês cantou as palavras. "Eu estava apenas te esperando."

"Eu não vou tomar muito do seu tempo." O Braço Direito sentiu-se incomodado. Era desconfortável retornar àquele quarto depois de tudo o que havia acontecido. "Eu também tenho que ir embora. Minha carona está me esperando."

"O belo homem de cabelos negros e olhos verdes?"

"O próprio." Mario corou. Ele raramente corava na frente de pessoas, com exceção do Vice-Inspetor e Giuseppe.

"Vejo que fizeram as pazes." O louro foi até a janela e segurou o quadro com delicadeza. "Não direi que estou feliz, mas pelo brilho em seus olhos acredito que te faça feliz."

"O que eu posso fazer? Ele suportou dez anos ao meu lado." O ruivo sorriu, segurando o quadro que lhe foi oferecido. "Tem certeza de que não quer aceitar pagamento por isso? Eu soube que você vendeu todos os seus quadros e as pessoas pagaram muito por eles."

"É um presente... para um amigo." Jules ofereceu uma piscadela. "E eu não vendi todos. Minha nova obra-prima retornará comigo para a França depois de amanhã." O louro apontou para o quadro sobre a poltrona.

"Você já retorna? Tão cedo?" Os olhos verdes do Braço Direito pousaram na tela. Ele não conseguia ver exatamente do que se tratava, porém, daquele ângulo era fácil identificar que era um homem, cabelos longos e louros, sentado em um lugar que lembrava muito um bar. O homem parecia triste, no entanto, uma tristeza bonita e que fez com que Mario juntasse as sobrancelhas. _Eu conheço essa pessoa... mas de onde?_ "Seu novo amante?"

"Amante?" O francês sorriu tímido. "Eu gostaria que fosse, mas não. Apenas uma alma triste e conformada que encontrei em uma noite. É incrível como achamos que temos problemas únicos e que ninguém é capaz de compreender o que passamos, até encontrarmos alguém em situação pior." Jules suspirou. "A universidade que estudei quer fazer uma exposição com o acervo que tenho na França. A oportunidade é boa demais para ser desperdiçada."

O ruivo segurou o quadro firmemente entre seus dedos. Ele havia prometido que desceria assim que obtivesse o que o levou até ali, portanto, era hora de se despedir.

"Eu não vou tomar mais o seu tempo. Obrigado pelo presente, Jules."

"De nada." O louro voltou a sorrir. "Ele ficou muito irritado quando você mencionou sobre o nosso _rápido_ beijo?"

_Eu sabia que ele comentaria o beijo._ O Braço Direito sorriu e aquela foi sua resposta. A realidade, contudo, não foi tão simples ou doce. Quando Giulio soube do que acontecera, Mario recebeu um olhar pesado e, literalmente, as costas. O moreno o tratou com certa indiferença por três dias, entretanto, depois desabafou ao dizer que não havia gostado de saber sobre aquilo e que o ruivo estava proibido de se reencontrar com Jules. _Ele me dirigiu até aqui e aposto que está olhando no relógio para depois me acusar de ter demorado mais do que o combinado. É melhor eu voltar._

"Boa sorte na sua nova exposição."

"Obrigado e eu espero vê-lo novamente um dia."

A despedida foi um polido aperto de mão e o Braço Direito se surpreendeu por não ter pensado em nada impróprio. O francês o acompanhou até a porta e Mario refez o caminho, todavia, tendo cuidado para não esbarrar o quadro nas quinas das escadarias. A moça da recepção voltou a corar quando o viu, e o ruivo se despediu com um charmoso aceno. A temperatura fria da rua o fez tremer, imaginando que seu corpo se tornaria quente ao entrar no carro do Vice-Inspetor. Giulio o esperava do outro lado da rua, recostado ao veículo e de braços cruzados. A expressão em seu rosto era pesada e ele consultou propositalmente o relógio ao avistar o Braço Direito.

"Você demorou." As palavras mal deixaram os lábios do moreno. Quando nervoso, o Vice-Inspetor geralmente agia pior do que Francesco.

"Três lances de escadas e eu não quis correr o risco de arranhar a pintura. Lembre-se de que ela vai decorar o _seu_ escritório." Mario colocou o embrulho no banco traseiro, entrando no carro e suspirando por encontrar um local quente.

Giulio sentou-se no banco do motorista e deu partida sem dizer uma única palavra. O ruivo sabia que receberia o tratamento silencioso durante o caminho, mas aquilo não o aborrecia mais do que o fato de que passaria basicamente aquele dia sozinho. Ivan estava na casa de Alaudi, provavelmente atormentando seu amante e aproveitando as curtas férias que o louro tirara da força policial. O moreno assumiu o posto provisoriamente e isso significava que o Braço Direito ficaria solitário até que seu amante retornasse do trabalho. _Eu poderia ir para a mansão, mas não há nada para ser feito. Giuseppe acompanha Francesco na escola, Catarina está ocupada com suas lições e eu passaria o dia entediado._ Mario optou por ficar no centro da cidade, distraindo-se na casa do Vice-Inspetor e esperando seu retorno. Não havia trabalho real e que necessitasse de sua atenção, logo, ele poderia fazer o que quisesse em seu tempo livre.

"Você já está de saída?" O ruivo disse quando o carro foi estacionado em frente à casa de Giulio. "Eu poderia passar na sede para almoçarmos juntos."

"Eu provavelmente não terei tempo para almoçar." O moreno não parecia irritado, apenas vestia a seriedade habitual. "Se eu precisar fazer hora extra enviarei uma mensagem através de um dos policiais. Tranque bem a porta."

"Certo, certo..." O Braço Direito abriu a porta do carro, porém, parou ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado. "Hm?"

O beijo que tocou seus lábios foi rotineiro e casual, o que eles sempre trocavam quando se despediam. No entanto, Mario, como de costume, jamais deixaria que aquele gesto fosse rápido ou sem importância. Sua cabeça pendeu um pouco mais para o lado e ele deslizou a língua para dentro da boca do Vice-Inspetor, intensificando a carícia e mostrando como aquilo era realmente feito. Giulio sorriu durante o beijo, segurando a nuca de seu amante e movendo os lábios em uma dança perfeita. _E pensar que passarei minha tarde sozinho..._ O pensamento o inundou com uma breve tristeza e o término do beijo só pareceu piorar sua situação.

"Vejo você à noite." O moreno disse baixo e sussurrado. O tom rouco levou um arrepio pelo corpo do ruivo.

O Braço Direito ganhou a calçada e segurou o quadro em sua mão, acenando e entrando pelo baixo portão branco. A chave prateada dançou em seus dedos e o Vice-Inspetor só deslizou o carro pela rua quando o viu entrar na casa. O corredor estava frio e Mario sabia que precisaria aquecer o ambiente ou acabaria andando com um cobertor sobre as costas. O quadro foi deixado no escritório, localizado ao lado da sala de estar. _Giulio que escolha aonde quer colocar. Ele insistiu para ficar com o quadro; eu fiz a minha parte. _

A conversa que tiveram debaixo da chuva foi apenas o primeiro passo. Naquela mesma noite, após um banho quente e um delicioso jantar, os dois amantes tiveram uma real e séria conversa. O palco foi o quarto do ruivo, Giulio sentado em uma cadeira, enquanto o Braço Direito ocupou a cama. A conversa foi longa, contudo, definitiva. Nenhum deles tinha interesse em permanecer afastado e era evidente que ambos os sentimentos continuavam vivos e presentes, entretanto, a necessidade por mudanças era clara. Mario desculpou-se por seu comportamento e pela primeira vez em sua vida pegou-se falando abertamente sobre ciúme, assunto novo para ele. O moreno ouviu em silêncio, todavia, em determinado momento seus lábios sorriram e a conversa ganhou um tom mais descontraído. _Ele ficou feliz ao saber que senti ciúmes ao vê-lo com aquela mulher. _O Vice-Inspetor disse que não pretendia mais rever Antonietta e tudo parecia perfeitamente em seu lugar até que, três dias depois, Giulio mencionou o tal quadro.

O assunto Jules surgiu quando as coisas começavam a se encaixar novamente. A rotina retornara, e os dois não se encontravam desde o último final de semana. Alaudi estava prestes a sair de férias, então Ivan não conseguia esconder o entusiasmo com relação às suas _próprias_ férias. _"Eu estou me dando férias, Mario, e não há nada que você possa fazer ou dizer!"._ O ruivo não tinha interesse em atrapalhar a felicidade pessoal de seu Chefe e melhor amigo, não quando aquilo significava que ele mesmo teria alguns dias para aproveitar sua reconciliação. Porém, na primeira chance que teve de ficar sozinho com o moreno, o francês foi o assunto e os planos do Braço Direito em tentar seduzir seu amante e burlar as duas semanas de proibição simplesmente desapareceram. Mario mencionou o beijo somente porque o Vice-Inspetor pediu total sinceridade. _Ele pediu honestidade, mas me tratou com indiferença pelo resto da semana._

Não houve brigas ou discussões. Giulio apenas o olhou e perguntou se havia algo _mais_. Recebendo a negativa, no entanto, o moreno tornou-se distante e naquela noite o ruivo acordou sozinho na gigantesca cama, apenas para encontrar o Vice-Inspetor dormindo no sofá da sala de estar. A situação só melhorou com a chegada do novo fim de semana, quando Giulio o esperava no escritório bem cedo. _Ele se desculpou, nós conversamos e Giulio perguntou se eu pretendia rever Jules. Quando mencionei o quadro ele me pediu se poderia mantê-lo e não vi porque não dá-lo de presente. _A indiferença desapareceu e naquele mesmo dia, à noite, o Braço Direito finalmente pôde sentir que eles estavam juntos novamente.

O sexo foi infinitamente melhor do que ele recordava, embora o moreno tenha sido bem mais gentil do que o costume. Giuseppe dormia na mansão quando o Vice-Inspetor visitava Mario, então eles tiveram a casa para eles, sem preocupações com barulhos ou locais. Naquela noite eles não deixaram o quarto, mas o ruivo não reclamou. Ele sequer teve tempo de pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse prazer. Seu corpo inteiro ansiou por aquelas preciosas horas e Giulio permaneceu a noite inteira basicamente dentro dele, amando-o e fazendo-o esquecer aqueles quase três meses de tristezas e sofrimentos. O dia seguinte foi muito parecido com o anterior e o Braço Direito estava exausto, contudo, feliz, na segunda-feira. Normalmente os amantes só se encontravam aos finais de semana, entretanto, com o Guardião da Nuvem oficialmente de férias, o Chefe dos Cavallone passava metade do tempo na mansão e a outra parte bolinando e seguindo o louro. _E eu aproveito esses momentos para um pouco de distração. _

A lareira da sala de estar foi acessa e ele espreguiçou-se.

As lembranças deixavam seu coração aquecido, pois ele sentia como se o moreno estivesse com ele. Todavia, quanto mais os olhos verdes fitavam o entorno, mais sozinho Mario se sentia. _Trabalho. Nada como trabalho para passar o tempo._ O ruivo sentou-se no sofá, encarando a pilha de papéis que estava sobre a mesinha de centro. Na última vez que esteve ali o Braço Direito trouxera alguns relatórios que precisavam ser lidos e aparentemente ele tinha tempo disponível para tal empreitada. _Eu reconquistei meu lugar, tanto na casa quanto no coração de Giulio. E minhas roupas voltaram para o lado direito do armário... tudo está finalmente em seu devido lugar._

O resto da manhã foi passado naquela sala de estar de tamanho médio. Os relatórios não eram urgentes, mas Mario pegou-se entretido com os novos convites e alianças que Ivan havia recebido. Dentre todos, dois, em particular, chamaram sua atenção e o fizeram rir sozinho. Dois Chefes, um francês e outro inglês, _literalmente_ ofereciam suas filhas como futuras esposas para Francesco. _Eles até mesmo se deram ao trabalho de enviar fotografias._ O ruivo encarou os retratos, imaginando se alguma daquelas moças estaria ao gosto do rapaz. _Ele desfez uma aliança importante e disse que não tinha interesse em casamento, pelo menos no momento, logo, deduzo que esses convites serão declinados. A única dúvida é até quando. Eventualmente Francesco precisará assumir a Família e produzir um herdeiro. Com sorte ele se casará com uma moça por gostar dela, pelo menos um pouco... _A visão do futuro Chefe assumindo um compromisso tão importante arrancou uma gargalhada dos lábios do Braço Direito. Aos seus olhos Francesco era apenas uma criança grande, geniosa e complicada.

"Você parece estar se divertindo."

O comentário fez Mario virar o rosto, surpreso por não ter notado que tinha companhia.

O Vice-Inspetor tinha algumas sacolas na mão e o estômago do ruivo automaticamente mostrou-se presente. Ele passara a manhã trabalhando e não percebeu a passagem do tempo. O Braço Direito comentou sobre as propostas de alianças e casamentos e até mesmo Giulio fez uma expressão engraçada ao mencionar Francesco casado. Os dois arrumaram metade da mesa na sala de jantar e Mario sorriu satisfeito ao encarar o suculento pedaço de lombo ao molho madeira. Havia ainda arroz, dois tipos diferentes de saladas e torta de morango como sobremesa. O moreno comentou que chegaria tarde, e que o ruivo poderia ir para cama sem esperá-lo. _Difícil de acreditar que Alaudi resolvia todos esses problemas em horários normais. Ele não parece tão competente ou necessário._ A refeição foi feita entre conversas isoladas e comentários dispersos. Aparentemente o Guardião da Nuvem queria voltar antes para o trabalho, porém, o Vice-Inspetor deixou claro que ele cumpriria todos os 15 dias, independente se aquilo significasse ter ou não o dobro de trabalho. _Ele está feliz em ajudar o amigo._

"Eu cuido da louça," O Braço Direito disse assim que viu seu amante fazer menção de levantar-se e retirar os pequeninos pratos de sobremesa, "e obrigado pela refeição, estava deliciosa. Precisamos levar uma dessas tortas para a mansão, Catarina irá adorar."

"É uma confeitaria nova. Pensei em trazê-la no sábado, o que acha? Podemos levá-la em algum dos parques."

"Ela vai gostar da ideia." Mario colocou um prato sobre o outro e deixou a sala de jantar, sabendo bem que sua companhia viria atrás. "Convide Francesco também, assim Giuseppe o fará companhia."

"Gosto de ver como você está tratando seu irmão."

O ruivo arrepiou-se ao sentir-se abraçado por trás assim que colocou os pratos dentro da pia.

"Giuseppe e eu temos nossas diferenças, mas ele sempre será meu irmão."

"Hm..."

"Se você não tem intenção de ir até o fim eu sugiro que pare." O Braço Direito disse sério. Ele era totalmente a favor de preliminares e provocações inusitadas, desde que elas terminassem com ele gemendo sobre uma larga cama. "Eu sei que você veio me fazer companhia, mas também sei que tem que retornar e não há nada mais cruel do que me deixar literalmente na mão."

"Eu tenho..." Giulio consultou o relógio. "Cinco minutos..."

"Não conseguiremos fazer nada em cinco minutos, então, comporte-se." Mario virou-se, mas não conseguiu soltar-se do abraço. Era irônico que justo ele estivesse sendo casto.

"Cinco minutos é tempo suficiente."

O moreno deu um passo à frente e o ruivo gemeu baixo. O joelho subiu por entre suas pernas, tocando seu membro e fazendo com que uma onda de eletricidade percorresse seu corpo. As mãos do Vice-Inspetor desceram por sua cintura, abrindo o cinto e desabotoando a calça sem pressa. O Braço Direito fechou os olhos, escondendo o rosto no ombro de seu amante e decidindo simplesmente aproveitar o que lhe era oferecido. Seu corpo esfregava-se contra o joelho de Giulio e quando o moreno deslizou a mão para dentro de sua calça, a ereção já denunciava o quão excitado ele se tornara com aquele jogo ousado de palavras. Os lábios do Vice-Inspetor encontraram sua orelha esquerda, e a ponta da língua contornou a extensão, fazendo com que Mario se encolhesse e gemesse mais alto. Uma de suas mãos subiu pelo peito do homem que o masturbava, encontrando eventualmente o pescoço, nuca e deixando que os dedos se perdessem pelos cabelos negros. O beijo tinha gosto de morangos, creme e luxúria. Giulio abriu os botões da própria calça e o ruivo abaixou as mãos, ajudando-o a masturbar as ereções.

As vozes se misturavam, ecoando pela cozinha e fazendo-o lembrar-se de todas as vezes que o moreno o possuiu naquele cômodo. Não havia lugar naquela casa que o Vice-Inspetor não o houvesse provado, e qualquer local serviria para aquele intuito. O gemido mais alto do Braço Direito anunciou seu clímax, que foi acompanhado logo em seguida pelo de seu amante. Ambos permaneceram imóveis, respirações descompassadas e corpos praticamente grudados. Mario riu, sem entender ao certo porque aquilo parecia divertido. _Eu o mudei,_ o ruivo inclinou-se para o lado, pegando um dos panos de prato e utilizando-o para limpar as mãos. _O Giulio que conheci há dez anos jamais teria masturbado ninguém na cozinha. Eu não sou o único diferente. _O moreno sorriu, voltando a beijá-lo, no entanto, dessa vez sem pressa. O Braço Direito fechou os olhos, retribuindo a carícia e desejando que a noite chegasse logo para ter aquele homem novamente em seus braços.

**x**

O Vice-Inspetor retornou ao trabalho e Mario se viu com um tempo absurdamente livre nas mãos. O ruivo era uma pessoa agitada, que raramente estava parada, então, após lavar a louça e se dar conta que de lera todos os relatórios pendentes, o Braço Direito se pegou perguntando o que faria consigo mesmo. A casa estava limpa, não havia roupas que precisassem ser lavadas ou passadas e Ivan não teria trabalho até a próxima semana... _Eu não tenho absolutamente nada para fazer. _Mario sentiu-se incomodado, subindo até o segundo andar e jogando-se sobre a larga cama. Seu rosto afundou-se no travesseiro de seu amante, sentindo o cheiro do shampoo. O quarto parecia ainda mais largo e solitário, e o ruivo rolou sobre a cama, abraçando o travesseiro e fechando os olhos. Ele havia encontrado uma posição confortável e sentiu-se relaxando pouco a pouco. O cansaço da noite anterior acabaria sendo extravasando cedo ou tarde e o Braço Direito não lutou quando o sono começou a mostrar-se presente. Ele não tinha pretensão de dormir sozinho naquela noite, logo, seria válido e saudável descansar durante à tarde se isso significasse estar completamente alerta ao anoitecer.

As mãos soltaram o travesseiro lentamente e Mario dormiu.

A última vez que o ruivo se lembrava te ter tido uma primavera tão gelada fora há cinco anos mais ou menos, quando decidiu manter os cabelos mais longos. Os dias poderiam ser ensolarados, contudo, as noites permaneciam frias. As lareiras estavam sempre acessas e as comidas quentes eram praticamente obrigatórias. O quarto de Giulio, por exemplo, era definitivamente um dos lugares mais frios da casa, exatamente por ocupar um andar inteiro. A lareira ficava próxima à cama, entretanto, ela não conseguia esquentar todo o local, portanto, sair daquela região somente se fosse extremamente necessário. As janelas foram fechadas, a lareira apagada e o Braço Direito deixou a casa após trancar a porta. O céu estava escuro e uma brisa gelada batia em sua pele, deixando-a ainda mais vermelha. O banho foi longo e ele permaneceu alguns minutos debaixo do chuveiro, então sua pele ainda estava sensível às sensações externas.

O carro, todavia, possuía temperatura agradável e Mario pôde abrir os primeiros botões do sobretudo. O veículo seguiu em linha reta, virando à direita e entrando em uma avenida importante. Dali até a sede de polícia eram cerca de dez minutos, e o ruivo passaria aquele tempo usufruindo da total falta de movimento nas ruas. _Também pudera. As pessoas de bem e respeito já estão em suas casas. Esse é o horário que a corja italiana decide deixar suas tocas._ O pensamento o fez sorrir. Se não fosse pelo moreno ele certamente faria parte daquele seleto grupo de arruaceiros.

O Braço Direito dos Cavallone acordou quando o céu já havia escurecido. Seu corpo arrastou-se automaticamente para o banheiro, seguindo então para a cozinha no andar abaixo. O jantar foi uma versão mais modesta do almoço (sem a torta de morangos), e ele deixou a casa do Vice-Inspetor após trocar de roupa. Na teoria ele deveria permanecer quieto e paciente, aguardando seu amante retornar. Porém, Mario sabia que não aguentaria ficar mais um minuto sequer sozinho. O relógio marcava pouco mais de 22h quando ele estacionou em frente à sede de polícia. O horário de funcionamento havia terminado, mas o ruivo conseguiu entrar sem problemas graças ao policial que cuidava da segurança. _Se todos esses cidadãos soubessem que a máfia entra e sai da sede de polícia como bem entende... _

O Braço Direito perguntou a respeito do amante e agradeceu sorridente a informação. As luzes de todos os andares ainda estavam acessas, embora não houvesse uma viva alma sentada atrás das dezenas de mesas. Seu destino era o terceiro andar, local onde Giulio tinha um escritório isolado, ao lado dos arquivos da polícia. A sala de Alaudi, no segundo andar, estava fechada e com as luzes apagadas, e Mario só conseguia pensar que seu amigo estava provavelmente _ocupado_ naquela noite. _Eu gostaria de estar ocupado também._ A sala do moreno estava fechada, no entanto, a iluminação saia pelas janelas altas. O ruivo bateu três vezes na porta, girando a maçaneta e entrando. Ele adorava aquele pequeno ritual, pois o fazia sentir-se íntimo e importante e esperado... bem, aparentemente não _tão_ esperado.

Os olhos verdes se ergueram e as sobrancelhas escuras se juntaram, emoldurando um rosto confuso. O Vice-Inspetor pousou a caneta sobre a mesa, observando sua companhia entrar e trancar a porta. O Braço Direito sorriu, sabendo muito bem as dúvidas que dominavam a mente de seu amante. Ele havia ido até ali com um único intuito e esperaria pacientemente para que se tornasse real.

"Eu ainda tenho trabalho a fazer." Giulio disse baixo e Mario umedeceu os lábios ao notar que ele havia corado.

"Eu espero. Estou totalmente descansado." O ruivo aproximou-se da mesa e abaixou os olhos, encarando os papéis. "Já faz algum tempo desde a última vez e não há ninguém no prédio com exceção do segurança."

"Você deveria ter ficado em casa e me esperado." Embora parecesse acreditar em suas próprias palavras, o moreno não demonstrou se importar quando o Braço Direito abriu os botões do sobretudo ao dar a volta na mesa.

"Eu estava cansado de esperar sozinho, então decidi esperar aqui, qual a diferença?" Mario recostou-se à mesa e ofereceu um sorriso. O Vice-Inspetor o olhou por um momento, voltando a atenção para uma folha de papel, contudo, visivelmente desconcentrado. _Ele sabe o que eu farei. _"Eu estou tirando sua concentração?"

"Sim." Giulio respondeu sem olhá-lo. "Eu apreciaria se você aguardasse do outro lado da mesa."

"Você age como se esta fosse a primeira vez que venho aqui por esse motivo." A maneira visivelmente afetada e a súbita timidez deixaram o ruivo ainda mais obstinado. Ele deixara a casa de seu amante somente para poder vê-lo, entretanto, era impossível não provocá-lo. O moreno era sério e composto, então, quando esses raros momentos surgiam, o Braço Direito sabia que não poderia deixar a chance escapar por entre seus dedos. Provocar o Vice-Inspetor era um de seus passatempos favoritos. "Não preciso lembrá-lo de que da última vez nós só paramos por decisão minha, não?"

Giulio umedeceu os lábios para fazer algum comentário, todavia, tudo o que ofereceu foi um olhar de soslaio, soltando o pedaço de papel e recostando-se à cadeira. Mario sorriu vitorioso, passando uma perna de cada lado da cadeira e sentando-se sobre o colo de seu amante. O sobretudo deslizou por seus ombros, deixando-o apenas com a fina camisa branca. As mãos do moreno envolveram sua cintura e o ruivo ergueu levemente o corpo, apenas o suficiente para que ele se posicionasse melhor sobre o membro do Vice-Inspetor. _Ele está realmente excitado... até mais do que eu estou. _

O Braço Direito gemeu baixo, desejando que aquelas camadas de roupas sumissem para que ele pudesse sentir a ereção de seu amante sem intermediários. As mãos de Mario subiram pela camisa azul, tocando os mamilos propositalmente e começando a desabotoá-la. Giulio era mais encorpado e seu peitoral era largo e bem definido, resultado dos exercícios semanais que seu cargo exigia. O ruivo sempre admirou o moreno, desde a primeira vez que fizeram sexo. Não havia nada fora do lugar ou que deixasse a desejar. As costas eram largas, os braços fortes e as mãos grandes e pesadas. Intimamente o Braço Direito estava mais do que satisfeito, pois sabia que não existia combinação melhor do que alguém que possuía os materiais certos e a habilidade para manuseá-los. _Ele é definitivamente perfeito para mim._

As pontas dos dedos tocaram a nuca, trilhando o maxilar bem definido e seguindo até os cabelos. Os fios estavam maiores do que o costume, e Mario adorava a sensação de poder ter algo para puxar. Seu quadril moveu-se devagar, fazendo com que o Vice-Inspetor gemesse entre os lábios entreabertos. Os rostos se aproximaram e o ruivo puxou a cabeça de seu amante para trás, passando a língua entre seus próprios lábios e voltando a movimentar o quadril. Os dois se encararam e o Braço Direito sorriu seu melhor sorriso. Ele adorava controle e poder. Ele amava ver aquele homem tão sério e íntegro perder totalmente a cabeça com provocações baratas. E, mais do que tudo, ele gostava de saber que era o único que tinha o privilégio de admirar aquela mudança.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram e foi impossível para Mario não deixar escapar um som surpreso por entre seus lábios quando as mãos de Giulio agarraram sua cintura e o puxaram com força para baixo, fazendo com que a ereção se posicionasse diretamente em sua entrada. A respiração do ruivo tornou-se alta e instinto o fez tentar empurrar seu amante, mas a atitude não se mostrou das mais inteligentes. O moreno desceu as mãos por suas coxas, apertando-as e apalpando seu quadril, e segurando os pulsos do Braço Direito em seguida. O jogo de poder muito agradava Mario e ele teria ficado feliz em retribuir o favor, porém, o ruivo não imaginou que a situação seria totalmente invertida.

Um baixo _click_ foi ouvido e a próxima coisa que ele sentiu foi a maneira nem um pouco gentil com que o Vice-Inspetor o colocou de pé. Tudo o que estava sobre a mesa foi para o chão com um único movimento: papéis, canetas, pastas, carimbos e uma infinidade de acessórios de escritório. Eles caíram com barulho, no entanto, Giulio não pareceu de importar e o Braço Direito não teve tempo de questionar. Seu corpo foi empurrado sobre a mesa e os botões de sua calça arrebentados. A peça desceu por suas pernas junto com a roupa de baixo negra e por um momento ele se sentiu completamente vulnerável.

"Você terá de manter a voz baixa." O moreno o segurou pelo queixo com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra desabotoava a camisa branca que Mario vestia. "Não importa o que eu faça com você, mantenha a voz baixa."

"Isso é uma ameaça?" O ruivo sentiu a voz sair de maneira diferente. Ele não percebeu que tremia de pura excitação e que seu corpo implorava aquele tratamento menos delicado. "Você está com medo que eu faça alguma coisa?" O comentário se referiu à algema que prendera seus pulsos há poucos segundos.

"Você não está em posição de fazer exigências." O Vice-Inspetor sorriu, voltando a empurrar o Braço Direito contra a mesa. "Eu vou te ensinar a não vir me importunar no trabalho. Você é o tipo de pessoa que só aprende pelo caminho difícil, Mario."

"Seu plano pode surtir o efeito contrário." Mario deixou sua nuca pender além da mesa, encarando o outro lado da sala. Tudo estava de ponta cabeça. "Eu posso gostar do tratamento e voltar com mais frequência..."

Giulio riu baixo e o ruivo tentou manter-se controlado. Era difícil, ele precisaria reconhecer. Com as mãos presas às suas costas, ele estava literalmente a mercê dos caprichos de seu amante. O Braço Direito sentiu quando suas pernas foram afastadas, contudo, nada o teria preparado para a sensação que se alastrou por seu corpo quando o moreno abocanhou sua ereção, sem aviso ou preliminar. O Vice-Inspetor não era adepto de fetiches estranhos, entretanto, gostava de sexo um pouco menos convencional, com movimentos forçosos e sensações máximas. Mario nunca reclamou, pelo contrário. Sendo uma pessoalmente extremamente sexual, o ruivo recebia com um sorriso todas as investidas por parte de seu amante e isso incluía tanto os dias em que ambos faziam sexo cru e parcialmente doloroso, como aqueles momentos em que Giulio o tratava como se ele fosse a criatura mais delicada do mundo. Em ambos os momentos o Braço Direito sabia que valeria a pena e, naquela noite, ele tinha certeza absoluta que agradeceria o tratamento peculiar que receberia.

A tortura durou menos de cinco minutos. Mario era experiente e seu corpo havia sido condicionado a suportar prazer por um longo período de tempo até chegar ao limite da satisfação. Todavia, seria humanamente impossível não desistir e simplesmente aceitar que não havia nada que ele quisesse mais do que permitir que o moreno o usasse como bem queria. A boca do Vice-Inspetor parecia devorar seu membro, e, se as sensações já não fossem suficientes, ouvir os barulhos do ato o deixava mais e mais excitado.

O orgasmo fez sua voz tornar-se mais alta e os olhos verdes se fecharam, imaginando a garganta de Giulio se movendo, enquanto recebia a tudo sem pestanejar. O momento do ruivo, porém, durou poucos segundos. Seu corpo foi puxado para cima e virado, sem aviso ou permissão. O Braço Direito teve dificuldades em manter-se em pé, ainda fraco devido ao clímax intenso. Seus pulsos começavam a ficar dormentes, mas houve certa gentileza na maneira como o moreno tocou suas costas e pediu que ele se inclinasse sobre a mesa. As pernas foram afastadas e, quando Mario sentiu a língua de seu amante em sua entrada, a promessa de se manter silencioso foi quebrada no mesmo instante. Aparentemente, naquela noite, seria impossível manter-se quieto.

Por longos minutos o ruivo não fez nada além de gemer. Os sons pareciam ter moldado sua garganta, tornando sua voz rouca e desejosa. O Vice-Inspetor o provou como queria, provocando-o e conseguindo reações que o Braço Direito geralmente só mostrava quando estavam a sós, em um quarto, e longe de olhares ou ouvidos. _Ele está me devorando... aos poucos, _foi a sensação que Mario sentia enquanto a língua de seu amante o invadia. Ele adorava aquele tipo de carícia, e, depois de uma década sentindo aquele homem dentro dele, o ruivo sabia que seu corpo estava condicionado a não conseguir prazer se não fosse daquela forma. Uma das gavetas foi aberta e a próxima coisa que o Braço Direito sentiu foram dois dedos penetrando-o com certa facilidade. Giulio não foi contido e os dedos entraram e saíram várias vezes e o tocaram por completo. A ereção de Mario retornara e ele agradeceu mentalmente quando o moreno retirou seus dedos. O ruivo sabia que o prato principal viria em seguida e aquilo era a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar e desejar.

O barulho da algema sendo aberta o surpreendeu, e o Braço Direito virou-se, encarando seu amante com uma expressão confusa. O Vice-Inspetor o olhou, juntando os corpos e tocando os pulsos avermelhados. "Eu te machuquei?" foi murmurado por uma voz preocupada e Mario corou ao notar a atenção que recebia. Suas mãos terminaram de tirar a calça de Giulio e o ruivo o empurrou de leve na direção da cadeira. A camisa branca deslizou por seus ombros e o Braço Direito dos Cavallone posicionou-se sobre a ereção e sentou-se devagar. O gemido ficou preso em sua garganta e Mario precisou esconder o rosto no pescoço de seu amante, enquanto a dor misturava-se aos espasmos de prazer que seu corpo sentia quando o moreno estava completamente dentro dele. A língua do Vice-Inspetor subiu pela orelha esquerda, enquanto suas mãos seguravam firmemente a cintura do ruivo, empurrando-a ainda mais para baixo. Por um momento o Braço Direito achou que chegaria novamente ao orgasmo e foi preciso muita força de vontade para simples não desistir de tudo e simplesmente deixar que aquele homem fizesse o que quisesse.

Os movimentos começaram devagar, uma lentidão torturante. Mario utilizava os pés como apoio, erguendo o corpo apenas para sentar-se novamente sobre a ereção de Giulio. O membro o invadia com facilidade, e cada estocada o fazia emitir um gemido baixo que demonstrava um pouco de como aquilo o agradava. As mãos do moreno o empurravam para baixo e após os minutos iniciais nenhum deles parecia pensar em outra coisa. O ruivo segurou o rosto do Vice-Inspetor, beijando-o longamente, enquanto seu quadril movia-se com mais rapidez. Em determinado momento o Braço Direito inclinou a nuca para trás, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos de seu amante e movendo-se com mais força.

O gemido que saiu junto com seu orgasmo foi mais alto do que os anteriores, no entanto, ele teria pouco tempo para se recuperar. Giulio o trouxe novamente para perto, lembrando-o de que eles ainda não haviam terminado. Mario abriu um largo sorriso, erguendo-se e sentando-se com vontade, apenas para ver as sobrancelhas do moreno se juntarem e um baixo gemido escapar pelos lábios rosados. A próxima estocada foi tão forte quanto a anterior, e, quando o ruivo pensou em simplesmente pedir que o Vice-Inspetor o virasse e o possuísse, o Braço Direito percebeu que eles não estavam completamente sozinhos.

As batidas foram leves, contudo, presentes. Mario parou de se mover, encarando Giulio e esperando algum tipo de explicação. O olhar que recebeu foi branco, mostrando claramente que ele também não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo. _A porta está trancada, não há como entrar. _O ruivo virou o rosto, encarando a entrada do outro lado da sala. A maçaneta girou duas vezes e a pessoa mostrou-se presente.

"Giulio, abra a porta, eu preciso falar com você."

_Isso não pode ser real!_ O Braço Direito revirou os olhos e permaneceu quieto. O moreno engoliu seco e fez menção de se levantar, entretanto, Mario meneou a cabeça em negativo e cobriu sua boca com a mão esquerda. A voz de Alaudi voltou a ecoar pela sala e o ruivo apertou os olhos, irritado. _Esse homem precisa de uma lição. O que você está fazendo, Ivan? Porque não está aproveitando suas férias como deveria?_

"ELE ESTÁ OCUPADO!" A voz soou alta e somente naquele momento o Braço Direito notou que falava falhado e um pouco arfante. "VÁ PARA CASA, ALAUDI!"

Não houve nova tentativa e Mario teve certeza absoluta de que eles não seriam importunados novamente.

A expressão no rosto do Vice-Inspetor era de total incredulidade e Giulio precisou de alguns segundos até conseguia voltar à realidade.

"O-O que você fez?"

"Nós estamos ocupados aqui... muito ocupados." O ruivo moveu o quadril apenas como lembrete. "Você está completamente dentro de mim, então não acho que tenha tempo para conversas tolas com seu amigo."

Os olhos verdes se semicerraram e o Braço Direito esperou a reação de seu amante. O moreno o encarou por alguns instantes, oferecendo um meio sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que subia as mãos pelas coxas de Mario. A próxima estocada foi mais forte e o ruivo chegou a morder o lábio inferior, omitindo um gemido. Seus braços entrelaçaram o pescoço do Vice-Inspetor, envolvendo-o e sorrindo ao ouvir Giulio desculpar-se. As grandes mãos do moreno subiram por suas costas, todavia, logo desceram novamente para a altura da cintura, fazendo com que seu corpo fosse empurrado para baixo.

_A melhor coisa que fiz foi vir para cá esta noite,_ o Braço Direito inclinou a cabeça para trás, entreabrindo os lábios e gemendo. O ritmo tornou-se rápido, embriagando-o com a atmosfera erótica e a ideia de que eles não deveriam fazer aquilo. _Tudo começou neste escritório. As conversas, os olhares, a cumplicidade... pouco a pouco esse homem foi me amansando, me moldando e, principalmente, me mudando. Eu sou alguém completamente diferente se comparado há dez anos._ O clímax de Giulio foi seguido por um gemido rouco e Mario abriu os olhos, encarando o teto da sala. Ele não tinha ideia de como sua vida teria sido se o moreno não houvesse lhe oferecido aquela primeira xícara de café, _eu provavelmente estaria fazendo o que faço agora, mas jamais seria a mesma coisa,_ porém, o ruivo tinha certeza de que alternativa alguma seria tão satisfatória como aquela realidade. Ninguém jamais conseguiria se comparar ao Vice-Inspetor.

**x**

Os dois grandes olhos cor de mel o fitaram com um brilho piedoso, mas o Braço Direito não se deixou abalar. Sua mão moveu-se rápida, retirando o relatório assinado e o substituindo por outro que necessitava de confirmação e carimbo. Ivan deixou a caneta dançar entre seus dedos, pousando-a na mesa somente para deixar o símbolo da Família gravado no pedaço de papel. _Só mais um pouco,_ Mario gostaria de dizer, no entanto, a pilha de papéis ao lado demonstrava que seu incentivo seria falso. A realidade era outra e o moreno passaria boa parte de sua tarde com trabalho de escritório, que era uma das coisas que ele mais detestava fazer. Jantares longos, reuniões enfadonhas, missões suicidas e perigosas... O Chefe dos Cavallone receberia tudo isso de braços abertos. Entretanto, tudo o que o ruivo precisava era avisar que havia certa quantidade de relatórios ou cartas, que Ivan retornaria aos onze anos e agiria como um garoto mimado, recusando-se a fazer seu trabalho.

"Vamos fazer uma pausa." O Braço Direito disse após segurar um novo relatório assinado e carimbado. "Você disse que temos que conversar, então use esses minutos para isso."

"Ah sim." O moreno estalou os dedos e espreguiçou-se. "Eu pensei em algo e gostaria de saber sua opinião a respeito, entre outras coisas." A cortina estava aberta e a larga janela que ficava atrás da mesa permitia que uma parte do jardim fosse vista. O céu estava azul e a primavera era visível em basicamente todos os cantos. "Eu estou pensando em designar mais trabalho a Giuseppe."

"Hm..." Mario havia arrumado os relatórios e caminhara até uma das poltronas, sentando-se e fitando seu Chefe e amigo.

"Eu tenho duas viagens até o final do mês e gostaria que ele me acompanhasse. Durante as semanas que o tive como Braço Direito eu notei o quão competente ele é, e acredito ser uma boa chance de crescimento." Ivan pareceu ponderar. "O que me diz?"

"A ideia é boa e acredito que funcione. Giuseppe assumirá meu lugar eventualmente e não há melhor treino do que a prática." O ruivo foi direto e imparcial. Era trabalho e ele não poderia deixar que seus sentimentos e preocupações pessoais sobressaíssem seu senso de dever.

"Eu pensei sobre isso... por um bom tempo." O moreno esboçou um meio sorriso. "Eu criei esta Família e me dediquei a ela por muitos anos. Sei que Francesco precisa aprender a dar um passo de cada vez, então decidi oferecer um pouco de responsabilidade a ele."

"Você quer passar mais tempo com Alaudi, não?" Aquilo estava mais claro do que uma manhã de verão.

"Isso me torna fraco, não é?" O Chefe dos Cavallone abaixou os olhos. "Antes de Alaudi aparecer na minha vida eu achei que Francesco só assumiria a Família depois de minha morte e que eu trabalharia até meu último dia, porém, hoje eu quero assisti-lo crescer e amadurecer, mas tudo isso ao lado de Alaudi."

_Isso te torna humano,_ o Braço Direito gostaria de repreender Ivan e dizer que a Família vinha em primeiro lugar, contudo, a quem ele queria enganar? Se o moreno delegasse mais trabalho ao filho, isso significaria que ele próprio estaria livre com mais frequência. A figura de Giulio surgiu em sua mente e Mario pegou-se sorrindo ao pensar que aquele homem se tornara tão essencial que não havia um momento livre em que ele não se imaginasse ao lado do moreno.

"Se esta é sua decisão então não há nada que eu possa dizer. Faça o que achar melhor." O ruivo colocou a franja atrás da orelha. "Mas eu gosto da ideia. Francesco irá amadurecer mais rapidamente, Giuseppe terá mais experiência em seu cargo e reconheço que tempo livre muito me agrada."

"Vê?" O Chefe dos Cavallone pareceu contente com a _permissão_. "No entanto, eu ainda precisarei de seus sábios conselhos, claro."

"Estou aqui para isso. E eu obviamente não abandonarei Francesco, pois meu irmão ainda não é capaz de impedi-lo de fazer bobagens. Imagine se eu não estivesse ao seu lado durante todos esses anos?"

Ivan riu baixo, todavia, uma de suas sobrancelhas se ergueu. O Braço Direito soube que havia mais.

"Mudando de assunto, existe algo que precisamos conversar. Uma coisa que vem me assombrando desde a semana passada..." O moreno esboçou um meio sorriso. "Eu não tenho interesse na sua vida sexual, mas na sede de polícia, Mario? Na _sala_ do Vice-Inspetor?"

Mario gargalhou alto. Ele sabia que aquele assunto seria trazido à tona.

"Alaudi está extremamente bravo. Eu tentei acalmá-lo, mas nada adianta. Você precisa aprender um pouco de autocontrole, Mario! Existem lugares e lu—"

"Você está com inveja, assuma!" O ruivo lançou um olhar cheio de significados para o amigo. "Você está com inveja porque aposto que Alaudi nunca permitiu essas coisas."

O Chefe dos Cavallone entreabriu os lábios para dizer alguma coisa, mas palavra alguma saiu. Ao invés disso, ele simplesmente apertou os olhos.

"Sim, eu estou com inveja." Ivan abaixou o rosto e apoiou a testa sobre a mesa. "Alaudi havia ido à sede de polícia para pegar a assinatura de Giulio para alguma coisa que ele não me disse. Eu o esperei em sua casa, achando que seria algo rápido e de repente ele volta irritado... você não faz ideia dos absurdos que ouvi." O moreno suspirou cansado e por um momento o Braço Direito sentiu-se mal pelo amigo. "Ele nem ao mesmo quis vir no fim de semana. Certo, ele _veio_, mas não dormiu e foi embora depois do jantar. Eu estou _frustrado_... e a culpa é _sua_!"

"Minha?" Mario riu. "Não tenho culpa se você escolheu Alaudi como amante. Eu sempre disse que era uma perda de tempo. Não me culpe se ele não oferece o que você quer." O ruivo ficou em pé. "Você precisa ser um pouco mais persuasivo se quiser as coisas, Ivan. E aquela noite foi excelente, permita-me o comentário. Se eu consegui mudar Giulio, você consegue dobrar o Guardião dos Vongola!"

"Eu não acho que Giulio tenha mudado. Talvez ele sempre tenha sido daquele jeito, só precisava de um empurrão." O Chefe dos Cavallone ponderou, dando de ombros.

"E quem garante que Alaudi também não é assim e só precisa de um empurrão?" O Braço Direito ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, soando positivo. "O que acha de terminarmos com esses relatórios antes do jantar? Eu _talvez_ possa liberá-lo para ir a Roma... _talvez_ amanhã você não precise trabalhar no período da manhã e _talvez_ Giuseppe possa dormir na mansão esta noite para fazer companhia aos seus filhos."

A esperança que surgiu através dos olhos cor de mel fez Mario se sentir bem. Ivan correu a mão até a pilha de relatórios, assinando e carimbando com destreza. O ruivo aproximou-se devagar, permanecendo ao lado do amigo, onde era seu lugar. _Ele parece mais feliz agora._ A pilha de relatórios não desapareceria em um piscar de olhos, porém, o Braço Direito nunca gostou de forçar o moreno a fazer nada. Aquele trabalho não deveria ser maçante ou obrigatório. Ser Chefe deveria vir natural para Ivan, e era seu trabalho garantir que aquilo ocorresse. Há dez anos, se o moreno sugerisse trabalhar menos para ficar com qualquer amante Mario jamais teria permitido. Então, o que havia mudado? Por que, agora, quando o Chefe dos Cavallone mencionou a ideia ele simplesmente a aceitou? _Eu gostaria de dizer que é porque Francesco não é mais uma criança, mas isso seria injusto. A verdade é que Ivan merece um descanso, mesmo que seu tempo livre seja passado ao lado de alguém como Alaudi._ O louro jamais seria de seu agradado, no entanto, o ruivo já não perdia tempo tentando separá-los.

O Guardião da Nuvem era a peça que sempre faltou para aquela família, ele sabia. Tanto Francesco como Catarina o viam como figura paterna, um membro indispensável e querido. _Não é como se eu não soubesse o que isso significa. Se Ivan nunca houvesse ido atrás de Alaudi, depois daquele baile, eu certamente jamais teria conhecido Giulio. Nós teríamos passado por essa vida indiferente um à existência do outro._ Portanto, se a vida era feita de pequenos momentos e grandes pessoas, o Braço Direito tinha certeza de que teria companhia para passar seu tempo livre. A Família sempre viria em primeiro lugar, contudo, havia sempre espaço para mais alguém.

Mario esboçou um meio sorriso, oferecendo um novo relatório para Ivan assinar. Naquela noite, o Chefe dos Cavallone não seria o único a jantar em Roma.

_Continua..._


	18. XVII

**XVII**

_**E**__u não sou uma má pessoa,_ Giuseppe murmurou baixo enquanto colocava mais um livro na prateleira. Seu braço esquerdo segurava o peso de seis exemplares, enquanto sua mão direita os colocava perfeitamente nos espaços reservados. Aquele lado fora designado a receber as novas aquisições dos Cavallone, destinadas unicamente a Catarina e sua nova paixão: japonês. Desde que começara a ter aulas com Ugetsu, a garota decidiu que gostaria de se envolver o máximo possível com a língua. A irmã de Alaudi, que morava no Japão há mais de uma década, enviou alegremente uma boa quantidade de material e a garota ruiva não conseguia conter sua animação, embora estivesse longe de conseguir ler fluentemente aqueles livros.

_Eu não sou uma má pessoa._ O último livro foi colocado na prateleira e o louro virou-se e voltou à mesa, segurando uma nova quantidade. Havia dois baús cheios de livros e ele queria terminar aquela tarefa antes do almoço. _E isso me manterá ocupado_. O Braço Direito mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se tolo. _Eu deveria cuidar de outros assuntos e não me esconder em uma biblioteca._ O local era imenso, maior do que o escritório que ficava ao lado. Havia dezenas de prateleiras, todas divididas por temática e separadas por ordem alfabética. Giuseppe adorava passar seu tempo arrumando os exemplares e adicionando novas aquisições, mas ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que o real motivo que o levara até ali não era seu amor por literatura.

A porta foi aberta e por um momento o homem de longos cabelos louros quase derrubou o livro que tinha em mãos. Os olhos verdes se mantiveram fixos na tarefa e mentalmente ele pedia para que sua nova companhia fosse uma das empregadas ou Catarina. Ninguém se anunciou e nenhum passo foi ouvido até o Braço Direito virar o rosto e encarar a pessoa parada ao longe, no começo daquele corredor. _Oh não... _Giuseppe retornou sua atenção aos livros, esperando que sua companhia notasse que ele estava ocupado e não poderia lhe dedicar tempo algum. _Eu não sou uma má pessoa. Eu não estou sendo egoísta..._ O último livro daquela leva teria de ser colocado mais acima, então o louro esticou-se, porém, não era suficiente. _Quem teve a ideia de fazer uma prateleira tão alta? _O Braço Direito gostaria de ter ficado surpreso ao ver o livro sendo retirado de sua mão e colocado no local certo, no entanto, ele não ficou._ Por que você está aqui?_

"Obrigado." Giuseppe respondeu baixo, não oferecendo um olhar sequer para a pessoa ao seu lado.

"Quer ajuda?" Francesco respondeu com um sorriso animado. "Eu posso cuidar das prateleiras mais altas."

"Não, é meu trabalho, obrigado." O louro encarou o caminho que teria de percorrer até sair daquele corredor e a ideia não pareceu promissora. Suas pernas simplesmente não se moviam. "Você deveria estar sobre a escrivaninha, estudando, não? Você tem uma prova importante amanhã."

"Eu não estou preocupado. Eu sei o que fazer." Havia confiança na voz do rapaz de cabelos castanhos. "Achei que se eu o ajudasse você terminaria mais rápido e então..."

"E então...?" O Braço Direito virou-se sério. _Ele não deveria estar aqui. Nós não deveríamos ficar sozinhos._

"Você está bravo com alguma coisa?" O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone disse com graça, dando um passo à frente.

"N-Não." Giuseppe respondeu sem muita certeza. _Ele não fez nada. Eu estou simplesmente descontando nele um problema _meu_. Não é justo.._. " Mas eu não sei se é seguro ficarmos sozinhos."

"Por quê? Meu pai e Catarina estão na casa de Alaudi, Mario está na casa de Giulio e nenhum subordinado entrará aqui. Somos somente eu e você, Peppe."

_E é isso o que eu mais temo._ O comentário foi seguido por uma mão leve e gentil que tocou a bochecha esquerda do homem de longos cabelos louros, fazendo-o corar imediatamente. O herdeiro sorriu, aproximando-se devagar e beijando-o displicentemente. A língua passou furtivamente por entre seus lábios, e os olhos verdes se fecharam enquanto um gemido que ficou preso no fundo da garganta era omitido. O Braço Direito sentiu as próprias mãos subirem pelo peito de seu amante, apertando a camisa cor creme e sentindo a pele quente por baixo. A carícia tornou-se intensa em poucos segundos e Giuseppe assistiu seu bom senso deixá-lo quando Francesco desceu as mãos por sua cintura e apalpou seu quadril. Um suspiro mais alto deixou seus lábios e o louro não se importou com os apertos e esfregões que recebia. Seu corpo estava quente e a necessidade por contato parecia mais forte conforme o beijo se prolongava. _Eu preciso pará-lo. Se eu não me impuser eu não sei até onde vamos. _Os olhos verdes se abriram quando o beijo foi interrompido e o Braço Direito viu ali a oportunidade para ser o lado responsável, contudo, ele descobriria que aquela ideia havia sido ingênua e tardia.

O rapaz ajoelhou-se, abrindo o zíper da calça e levando a ereção com destreza até os lábios. Giuseppe tapou a boca com as mãos, evitando deixar que os gemidos saíssem. Seu corpo tornou-se arrepiado e ele não saberia dizer o que parecia mais satisfatório: a maneira como a língua do futuro Chefe brincava com seu membro ou a visão de ver seu amante fazendo algo tão indecente. _Não é a primeira vez, mas por que eu me sinto assim? Por que é que todas as vezes que ele me toca eu sinto como se fosse perder a consciência? _O louro fechou os olhos, focando-se no prazer que recebia ao mesmo tempo em que se martirizava por não ter sido capaz de evitar aquela situação.

Os gemidos se tornaram audíveis após algum tempo, e eles se misturavam aos sons emitidos durante o ato, tornando a situação do Braço Direito ainda pior. _E-Ele precisa parar. Eu não sei se conseguirei me controlar por mais tempo._ Giuseppe puxou o herdeiro pela camisa, entretanto, aquilo não foi suficiente para pará-lo. Dois grandes olhos cor de mel se ergueram e Francesco cessou o que fazia momentaneamente, apenas para umedecer dois de seus dedos. _O que ele vai fazer? _A ereção voltou para dentro da boca do rapaz de cabelos castanhos e, quando o louro pensou em tentar forçá-lo a parar, seu corpo tremeu ao sentir-se penetrado pelos dedos de seu amante, fazendo-o gemer alto enquanto chegava ao orgasmo.

A biblioteca tornou-se silenciosa. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone só levantou-se após alguns segundos, todavia, não antes de oferecer mais alguns segundos de prazer. Sua boca foi limpa com as costas da mão esquerda e ele sorriu maldosamente ao ajudar o Braço Direito a se colocar de pé. _Ele nunca havia feito isso antes... Como ele sabia o que fazer?_ Giuseppe aceitou a ajuda ou acabaria deixando-se cair, mas assim que se endireitou ele empurrou o herdeiro e se afastou, tentando fechar os botões da calça e fazendo o possível para não corar. _Ele nunca havia me tocado dessa maneira. Ele está se tornando ousado._

"O que foi?" Francesco parecia confuso.

"V-Você... aconteceu! O que você pensa que está fazendo? A-Aqui? O-O que você _fez_?" O louro não conseguia fechar os botões por puro nervosismo.

"E-Eu não achei que você fosse se importar. Nós quase... você _sabe_, no fim de semana, e eu sempre quis saber como seria... sentir você, por dentro..."

O rosto do Braço Direito tornou-se quente e por um momento ele cogitou simplesmente correr. Aquilo era embaraçoso demais, porém, a pior parte não fora a surpresa por ter sido tocado em _certos_ lugares, e sim a total incapacidade do rapaz à sua frente em analisar a situação.

"Francesco, nós estamos na biblioteca! Você não pode sair me atacando todas as vezes que quiser. O que você é? U-Um cachorro?"

As palavras saíram sem muito pensamento e Giuseppe se arrependeria de tê-las dito no instante em que elas chegaram aos ouvidos do futuro Chefe. Sua companhia encarou-o boquiaberta, tornando-se séria e lançando um olhar raivoso e pesado.

"Engraçado como você não pareceu reclamar, hm? Oh, espere, você estava ocupado _demais_ aproveitando o que eu fazia." O herdeiro passou a ponta da língua sobre os lábios. "Infelizmente não posso dizer que não aproveitei. Você tem um gosto excelente, Peppe, e tentarei me lembrar disso quando eu precisar de um pouco de _incentivo_."

A mão ergueu-se, no entanto, o tapa não chegou a ser completado. Francesco o segurou pelo pulso, virando-o e empurrando-o com força contra a parede. O louro arregalou os olhos, surpreso por não ter percebido o quanto forte seu amante se tornara. _Ele poderia facilmente ter feito o que quisesse comigo e eu não teria como fazer nada. Ele é mais forte do que eu e mais alto... quando isso aconteceu? Quando ele deixou de me respeitar? _O rapaz de cabelos castanhos o encarou por um instante e o soltou, dando um passo para trás e se afastando.

"Eu acho melhor não nos vermos por uns dias." O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone não parecia irritado, apenas sério. "Eu não posso me afastar por causa do trabalho, mas não quero mais visitas no meio da noite. Se você precisar dormir na mansão fique no seu quarto."

"Sou eu quem deveria dizer isso." O Braço Direito respondeu baixo e massageando o pulso que fora apertado. Havia uma visível linha vermelha no local em que ele havia sido segurado.

"Não se preocupe, o _cachorro_ não irá atacá-lo no meio da noite, durma tranquilo."

O herdeiro lançou um novo e pesado olhar, dando as costas e afastando-se. Giuseppe permaneceu imóvel, deixando-se escorregar pela prateleira de livros ao ouvir o barulho da porta sendo aberta e consequentemente fechada. _O que eu fiz? _O homem de longos cabelos louros suspirou, afundando o rosto em seus joelhos e tentando fazer com que sua respiração voltasse ao normal. Seu coração batia rápido, contudo, não era decorrente dos minutos de prazer que ele recebera.

O Braço Direito sabia que havia passado dos limites e que precisaria desculpar-se eventualmente, entretanto, tudo o que ele sentia era medo. _No final, eu sou uma má pessoa. Ele não tem culpa por isso. Francesco tem quinze anos; sou eu quem deve definir os limites. _Giuseppe ergueu o rosto e fitou a prateleira que estava diante de seus olhos. As bochechas tornaram-se quentes e ele precisou voltar a esconder o rosto, pois, apesar de saber que aquilo fora errado, havia uma parte dentro dele que desejou que seu amante houvesse ido até o fim. _Está cada dia mais difícil esconder que tudo o que eu quero é estar com ele... toda hora, todos os dias e de todas as maneiras possíveis._

**x**

A teimosia dos Cavallone era conhecida e famosa. Mario costumava contar histórias que envolviam longos sermões e até mesmo castigos para um genioso e teimoso Ivan Cavallone. O louro sempre achou que tudo aquilo soava enfeitado e até inverossímil, porque ele lembrava-se pouco da versão jovem e não tão responsável do Chefe da Família. O Ivan em seus olhos era um homem íntegro, responsável e gentil. O Braço Direito, todavia, descobriu que aquelas histórias eram verdadeiras e que _certas_ coisas eram passadas de pai para filho. Que o doce e gentil garotinho de cinco anos crescera com uma personalidade geniosa e parcialmente difícil aquilo não era segredo para ninguém. Porém, desde que começaram a se envolver, Giuseppe notou uma nítida melhora em seu Chefe e amante... ou isso era o que ele pensava.

Naquela mesma noite o louro tentou fomentar um pedido oficial de desculpas. Francesco o evitou durante todo o restante do dia, mas o Braço Direito conhecia os hábitos do rapaz e não foi difícil abordá-lo depois do jantar. No entanto, o futuro Chefe estava irredutível e, mesmo ouvindo o que ele tinha a dizer até o final, sua resposta foi desinteressada e não passou de tudo vago "Eu entendo." Giuseppe sabia que ele não entendera, e no dia seguinte a distância parecia ter se tornado maior. O louro decidiu oferecer um pouco de espaço, sabendo bem que havia magoado o herdeiro com suas palavras. Ele não teve real intenção de ofendê-lo, pois o seu problema era pessoal embora tivesse relação direta com Francesco.

Intimamente o Braço Direito travava uma dura e árdua batalha contra si mesmo e a cena na biblioteca só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais confuso. _Eu não posso dizer certas coisas para ele, mas sinto que preciso fazer alguma coisa. _Giuseppe chegou a essa conclusão no terceiro dia, enquanto voltava para casa. _Nós nem sequer conversamos hoje. Francesco voltou tarde da escola e passou o restante do dia na casa de Enrico._ A noite estava agradável, quente e o céu estrelado. O único que parecia não aproveitar aquele clima de primavera era o homem de longos cabelos louros.

As luzes estavam acessas quando ele entrou em sua casa e o barulho de vozes chamou sua atenção. O Braço Direito seguiu na direção da cozinha, seguindo os sons distintos que ouvia e parando na entrada. Uma risada espontânea e gostosa chegou aos seus ouvidos e aquilo o surpreendeu muito mais do que ver Mario e Giulio beijando-se próximos a pia. O moreno vestia um avental escuro, as mangas de sua camisa estavam levantadas até os cotovelos e ele segurava uma colher de pau. O ruivo estava entre seu amante e a pia, a blusa suja com molho de tomate, assim como a ponta de seu nariz e parte da bochecha. A risada havia deixado os lábios do Vice-Inspetor e aquela fora a primeira vez que Giuseppe vira-o realmente rir.

"G-Giuseppe..." Mario afastou-se de Giulio no mesmo instante, limpando o rosto com o pano de pano e aproximando-se um pouco desconcertado. O moreno corou e deu as costas, voltando a atenção para uma das panelas e recolocando a expressão séria. "Eu não te ouvi chegar."

"Desculpe, eu não sabia que Giulio estava aqui." Aquela era uma quarta-feira e seu irmão só via o amante aos finais de semana.

"Eu só vim fazer uma visita rápida; já estou de saída." A resposta foi dada ainda de costas e era fácil notar que o Vice-Inspetor estava extremamente envergonhado.

"Não, fique, por favor." O louro esforçou-se para sorrir. "Eu voltei para tomar banho e retornarei para a mansão. Eu preciso repassar algumas coisas para a próxima viagem."

"Você está bem?" O irmão seguiu-o até a escadaria que levava ao segundo andar. "Você parece pálido, Giuseppe."

"Eu estou um pouco cansado." Os dois subiram um atrás do outro. "Peça para Giulio ficar. Eu realmente não planejava passar a noite aqui, e ele parece tão contente cozinhando."

"Ele fará rondelli ao molho à bolonhesa, por que não fica para o jantar?" Mario tocou o alto da cabeça do Braço Direito. "Eu estou preocupado com você. O trabalho se tornará mais difícil a cada dia."

"Eu sei, mas agradeço ao convite." Giuseppe parou no alto da escadaria. "Mas eu jantarei na mansão. Obrigado, realmente."

O ruivo o olhou e ofereceu um meio sorriso. Os dois se separaram, seguindo cada um para o seu quarto. O louro passou rapidamente no cômodo, pegando uma troca de roupas limpas e caminhando até o banheiro. As roupas foram retiradas sem pressa e o Braço Direito desculpou-se mentalmente pela desfeita. _Eu não sou a melhor companhia para ninguém esta noite. _Ele adorava a companhia de Giulio e jamais poderia negar o quão bom aquele homem conseguia ser na cozinha, contudo, Giuseppe não se sentia inclinado a conversas animadas. Não havia real trabalho na mansão, entretanto, ele não queria atrapalhar o irmão e seu amante somente porque se sentia infeliz. O banho não foi demorado e o louro permaneceu apenas o tempo necessário para sair limpo. O moreno o abordou assim que o viu descer as escadas, oferecendo um meio sorriso que dizia claramente que ele sentia muito. _Giulio é uma boa pessoa. Mario tem sorte._

"Tem certeza de que não quer ficar para o jantar?"

"Sim, obrigado pelo convite, mas eu preciso retornar. Cuide do meu irmão enquanto eu estiver ausente."

O Vice-Inspetor encarou a direção da cozinha antes de dar um passo à frente. Sua mão direita tocou o ombro do Braço Direito e sua expressão tornou-se séria.

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas se precisar conversar saiba que pode me procurar." Havia uma real gentileza naqueles olhos verdes e foi impossível para Giuseppe não engolir seco. Giulio tinha esse efeito sobre ele, fazendo-o sentir como se, no fundo, ele não estivesse sozinho e que existia no mundo um amigo incondicional e que ouviria seus problemas sem julgá-lo. _Desculpe, Giulio, mas ninguém pode saber o que está acontecendo... eu sinto muito._

"Obrigado, mas eu estou bem." Dizer aquilo havia se tornado tão fácil quanto respirar. _Talvez um dia eu passe a acreditar nisso._ "Aproveite o jantar."

A despedida foi um breve aceno e em segundos o louro estava novamente a caminho da mansão. Os minutos que passou dentro do carro foram silenciosos e serviram para fazê-lo remoer mais uma vez o assunto que andava tirando seu sono desde o dia em que ele e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos acabaram indo muito além de castos beijos e toques mais íntimos. _Eu não tinha ideia de que me sentiria dessa forma. Eu realmente acreditei que conseguiria ser adulto e responsável._

A verdade era que o Braço Direito tinha experiência limitada naquele campo da vida. A primeira vez que dividiu a cama com qualquer ser humano — e que _aconteceu_ de ser outro homem — foi aos 21 anos, e ele estava extremamente desconfortável com a ideia de fazer sexo sem nenhuma ligação direta ou emocional. Seu parceiro foi um antigo amigo de escola, e, embora eles repetissem aquela noite um ano depois, Giuseppe só foi entender um pouco a química e a interação entre dois homens quando se permitiu sair uma noite e aceitar o convite de um total estranho, isso há três anos. O louro mentiria se dissesse que não foi uma boa experiência, todavia, culpa e vergonha o impediram de repetir aquele momento. Porém, desde que descobrira que o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone compartilhava de seus sentimentos, o Braço Direito permitiu-se fantasiar um pouco mais. O único problema era que, não importasse o quanto dissesse para si mesmo, o herdeiro continuaria sendo dez anos mais jovem, seu Chefe, e o relacionamento estava fadado a uma tragédia.

O veículo parou e Giuseppe utilizou a manga do terno para enxugar as lágrimas. Ele estava próximo à mansão, e daquele local era possível ver as luzes acessas vindas das janelas dos quartos, o chafariz em forma de cavalos alados e algumas sombras de subordinados fazendo a segurança. Por um momento ele contemplou o silencioso e a solidão de estar dentro de um carro escuro, no meio da noite e sem ninguém para compartilhar seus medos e anseios. A única pessoa que sabia o evitava e não havia nada que o louro quisesse mais do que estar na companhia de seu amante. Os três dias de total indiferença o atingiram com mais força do que ele esperava e o próprio Braço Direito estava surpreso por isso. Em outros tempos teria sido fácil burlar as palavras ríspidas e a personalidade difícil de Francesco, mas as coisas pareciam pesar o dobro e qualquer comentário era motivo de brigas ou discussões. _Eu quero vê-lo... eu quero muito vê-lo._

O carro voltou a movimentar-se e Giuseppe fez o restante do caminho com o dobro da velocidade. O jantar já havia sido servido quando ele finalmente entrou no hall e seus pés moveram-se com pressa, subindo a longa escadaria e chegando ao corredor do segundo andar. Duas batidas na porta com os nós de seus dedos anunciaram sua presença e a espera foi curta. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos abriu somente um pedaço da porta, olhando-o com desconfiança. _Por favor, não torne as coisas mais difíceis._

"Nós combinamos que isso não aconteceria mais." O futuro Chefe disse baixo, visivelmente relutante em permanecer ali.

"Eu sei, mas nós precisamos conversar... de verdade." Foi difícil para o louro falar sem que a voz soasse presa em sua garganta. "Por favor, Francesco."

O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone o estudou por um momento e acabou afastando-se, abrindo a porta e oferecendo passagem. O Braço Direito entrou e parou no meio do cômodo, mexendo as mãos e ponderando exatamente o que diria. E, no fim, não havia outro meio de começar aquela conversa.

"Eu sinto muito. O que eu disse na biblioteca foi impensado e absurdo." Giuseppe só notou que não havia prendido os cabelos ao colocar uma mecha atrás da orelha. "Eu espero que você possa encontrar uma maneira de me desculpar."

"Eu acho que é muito cedo para termos essa conversa." O herdeiro disse sem hesitar. Ele havia caminhado até o outro lado do quarto, recostando-se à escrivaninha. As mãos estavam dentro dos bolsos da calça escura e ele vestia uma camisa azul clara que ressaltada o dourado de seus belos olhos. "Eu não sei como esquecer que fui chamado de cachorro. Você tem ideia do quanto isso me deixou... frustrado? Você não pode falar o que quiser e achar que tenho alguma obrigação de desculpá-lo."

"Não," o louro sentiu o choro preso na garganta, no entanto, ele faria o impossível para mantê-lo longe daquela conversa, "se fosse você a me chamar de tal coisa eu certamente não teria conseguido me recuperar, por esse motivo eu estou aqui." O Braço Direito deu um passo à frente. Eles continuavam afastados, contudo, ele precisava fazer qualquer coisa que diminuísse a distância física. "Porque _eu_ sou o cachorro."

"Você?" Francesco cruzou os braços.

"Sim. Eu o ofendi como uma maneira de transferir meus próprios sentimentos ao invés de encará-los." Giuseppe fazia o possível para manter os olhos retos e sérios. "Eu não sou quem você pensa que eu sou, Francesco. E-Eu sou sujo e imoral e-e não sou bom o suficiente para você."

"Você não está fazendo sentido. Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando, Peppe." O rapaz parecia visivelmente confuso.

_Peppe._ Aquele nome arrancou um sorriso confortável dos lábios do louro. _Ele não está tão bravo quanto eu imaginei. _Ouvir seu nome ser chamado daquela maneira fez com que o Braço Direito se sentisse corajoso o suficiente para caminhar até a cama e sentar-se sem resguardo. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone, entretanto, permaneceu no mesmo lugar, longe e fora do alcance de suas mãos. _Eu mereço isso. Eu mereço muito mais do que não poder tocá-lo._

"Eu não esqueci que você é mais jovem do que eu, aliás, eu _nunca_ esqueço sobre isso. O que eu disse na biblioteca foi uma maneira de omitir que, no final, quem se comporta de maneira duvidosa sou eu. Francis, você tem 15 anos. Tudo o que você deseja e sente é normal, eu ap—"

"De novo? Até quando vamos andar em círculos com esse assunto?" O herdeiro desencostou-se da escrivaninha e passou a mão pelos cabelos de maneira nervosa. "Todas as vezes que algo acontece é a _mesma_ coisa, as _mesmas_ desculpas e você _sempre_ retorna ao _mesmo_ assunto. Qual o seu problema? A minha idade te incomoda tanto? Eu não posso fazer nada! Nada! Se você quer alguém mais velho e—"

"Eu quero _você_!" Giuseppe ficou em pé e sua voz saiu mais alta. _Ele não entende o que eu digo._ "Eu estou exatamente dizendo que eu quero você, muito, a ponto de eu não conseguir me controlar! Eu não sou mais _eu_! Quando eu estou com você eu me torno alguém diferente; eu passo a querer coisas diferentes..." O louro podia ouvir as batidas de seu próprio coração ecoando dentro de seu peito. Ele nunca fora muito bom em falar de seus sentimentos ou anseios. Mario sempre foi aquele que conseguia transmitir tudo, sem pudores ou medos de represálias. _Eu o amei por tanto tempo e agora que o tenho as coisas deveriam ser mais fáceis._ "Naquele dia, na biblioteca, eu não estava me escondendo de você, mas de mim mesmo. Eu não confio em _mim_ perto de você."

"Por quê?" Francesco finalmente se aproximou. Seus olhos pareciam preocupados e tentavam encontrar qualquer coisa que fosse semelhante a uma resolução. "O que eu fiz para que você se sentisse dessa forma?"

"Nada, porque você não é o problema, sou eu. Eu não consigo pensar ou agir quando estamos próximos. Minha mente começa a pensar em coisas que não são próprias para o momento e eu tenho medo de que isso acabe te afastando."

"Apenas para eu ter certeza de que estamos falando a mesma língua aqui." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos parou em frente ao Braço Direito. Uma de suas mãos envolveu a cintura de Giuseppe, erguendo-a um pouco e juntando os corpos. "Agora, nesse momento, o que você gostaria que eu fizesse?"

"Que me deitasse sobre a cama e fizesse amor comigo." A resposta saiu sem um segundo de pensamento.

O futuro Chefe tentou não sorrir, todavia, foi impossível. A resposta o agradou e era visível a maneira como ele havia gostado de ouvir aquilo.

"E quando estávamos na biblioteca, você pensou algo semelhante?"

"Sim." O louro meneou a cabeça em positivo. "Todo o tempo. Eu penso sobre isso todas as vezes que estamos juntos."

"Antes de mim, você já chegou a pensar sobre isso com relação aos... outros?"

"N-Não..." O Braço Direito juntou as sobrancelhas. "Nunca ninguém me fez sentir dessa forma. Essa... _fome_ que eu sinto, e-eu nunca senti antes."

"Então, qual o problema?" O herdeiro completou com a voz doce. "Por que você precisa esconder o que realmente quer? Por que você não pode aceitar que você me deseja?"

"Porque eu sou mais velho. Porque você é meu Chefe. Porque eu deveria ser adulto e responsável e impor limites. Porque eu tenho medo de envolvê-lo e precisar dizer adeus..." Giuseppe sentiu a voz mudar de tom. Era desespero. "Porque eventualmente alguma coisa _irá_ nos separar e eu não sei se sobreviverei com uma mera lembrança."

O homem de longos cabelos louros amava o silêncio. Ele gostava de permanecer quieto, parado e concentrado em alguma tarefa que requeresse sua completa atenção. Quando era mais novo, muito antes de começar seu treinamento como Braço Direito, ele costumava passar horas na biblioteca da mansão, lendo livros que eram adultos e complexos demais para o seu intelecto, mas que o faziam simplesmente degustar os minutos de pura calmaria. Porém, o silêncio que envolveu aquela declaração nua, crua e totalmente sincera, não foi agradável ou aproveitável. Os olhos cor de mel o encaravam, no entanto, seu amante nada disse, deixando que ele enchesse sua mente com possibilidades e medos.

"Eu entendo." Francesco soltou os braços e deu um passo para trás. O nó na garganta de Giuseppe tornou-se mais apertado ao ver seu amante afastar-se e ir até a porta. _Ele vai me pedir para sair... as coisas se tornaram piores._ O rapaz colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta, contudo, ao invés de abrir a porta, ele virou a chave dourada, trancando-a. "Tire a roupa."

_Hã?_ O louro permaneceu imóvel. Ele certamente não ouvira corretamente.

"Vamos, tire a roupa." O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone abriu a própria camisa, atirando-a para um canto do quarto e sem se preocupar se a peça estava ou não amassada. Os botões da calça pareceram insignificantes e, quando a roupa de baixo foi retirada, o Braço Direito encontrou voz suficiente para se expressar.

"O-O que você está fazendo? Por que você está... nu?" _Mantenha os olhos altos. Mantenha os olhos altos. Mantenha os..._

"Da última vez que ficamos com as roupas foi uma bagunça, e eu não quero precisar inventar desculpas de que perdi peças." As mãos do herdeiro subiram pelo peito de Giuseppe e ele deslizou o terno pelos ombros magros. "Nós faremos amor esta noite, Peppe."

"F-Faremos?" O louro abaixou os olhos, entretanto, logo os ergueu, corando violentamente ao ver o sorriso de satisfação nos lábios de seu amante. "Não podemos! S-Seu pai está na casa e eu não trouxe nada... com homens é diferente, eu preciso de ce-certas coisas..."

"Sim, sim eu sei." Francesco revirou os olhos. A camisa do Braço Direito fora aberta, todavia, ele o que fazia e se afastou um pouco, indo até uma das cômodas, retirando algo do fundo da terceira gaveta e jogando em sua direção. "Isso servirá, não?"

"O que é _isto_?" Giuseppe tinha um pequeno pote circular na palma de sua mão. "Onde você conseguiu _isto_?"

"Enrico." As mãos do rapaz de cabelos castanhos voltaram a despi-lo.

"E-Enrico? Ele _sabe_?" Quem_ não sabe sobre nós?_ "C-Como ele sabe? E _como_ você conseguiu _isto_?"

"Ele sabe, digo, ele desconfiou e eu não neguei." A voz do futuro Chefe dos Cavallone saiu levemente contrariada. "E ele me deu o pote porque disse que funcionaria, funciona ou não?"

"Sim..." _Melhor do que qualquer outra coisa..._ O louro engoliu seco, pois não sabia o que era mais embaraçoso: imaginar Enrico entregando a pomada lubrificante ou o fato de que ele mesmo passou a adquirir aquele tipo de coisa após iniciar o relacionamento com o herdeiro.

"Ótimo, então não vamos perder tempo, hm? Nós já enrolamos demais." Francesco abaixou a calça do Braço Direito com um único puxão, empurrando-o sem gentileza contra a cama e terminando de retirar a peça que ficara embolada na altura dos tornozelos. "E eu não sou o único disposto a fazer isso."

"Eu sou um homem, lembra? Essa reação é natural." Giuseppe respondeu sem graça. Ele sabia que seu amante se referia à sua ereção.

"É mesmo?" O rapaz apoiou um dois joelhos na cama, inclinando-se sobre ele e oferecendo aquele maldoso sorriso que sempre aparecia quando o futuro Chefe queria provocá-lo. "Eu daria qualquer coisa para ver o que você faz quando estamos separados. Ouvir aquelas coisas só serviu para provocar minhas fantasias."

"Você soa adulto demais para os seus 15 anos, _garoto_!" O louro sorriu. Se ele deixasse que seu amante tivesse vantagem aquele seria oficialmente o seu fim.

"Oh!" O herdeiro ofereceu outro sorriso. Suas mãos subiram pelos joelhos do Braço Direito e ele afastou ambas as pernas sem pudor ou gentileza. Os olhos cor de mel brilharam e por um momento Giuseppe sentiu-se arrepiado. _Eu não conheço essa pessoa, mas eu mal posso esperar para conhecê-la. _"Eu sonhei tantas vezes com esse momento que mal consigo manter a sanidade." As pontas dos dedos brincaram com a parte interna de uma das coxas do louro, provocando-a.

O Braço Direito não era a pessoa mais resistente do mundo no quesito prazer. Até mesmo quando estava sozinho, na intimidade de seu quarto, ele não precisava de muito para chegar ao clímax. Antes de conhecer sobre os sentimentos de Francesco, Giuseppe tinha uma rotina regular de momentos íntimos; de duas a três vezes por semana, porém, muitas vezes ele chegava a ficar semanas sem se tocar, por pura falta de interesse ou motivação. No entanto, desde que ele e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos cruzaram os limites entre Chefe e subordinado, o louro não conseguia passar um dia sem se permitir aqueles minutos tão prazerosos. O herdeiro estava sempre em sua mente, provocando-o, amando-o e o envolvendo de maneiras doces, ou ousadas ou até mesmo humilhantes.

_Eu não conhecia certas coisas sobre mim mesmo até permitir que ele entrasse em minha vida. _Masturbar-se pensando em seu amante tornou-se necessário, e aquilo foi basicamente o catalisador da inusitada dúvida de consciência que ele tivera antes da briga na biblioteca. _Naquela manhã eu não consegui me satisfazer com apenas toques. Meu corpo inteiro estava em chamas. _O Braço Direito demorou mais de uma hora no banho, imaginando que não eram seus dedos que o invadiam, mas seu jovem amante. Os gemidos foram abafados pelo barulho da água e Giuseppe sentiu-se tão envergonhado ao deixar o banheiro que tudo o que ele queria era permanecer afastado, com medo de que seus desejos acabassem controlando-o. _E se eu fizer sexo com Francesco e tudo piorar? E se essa fome jamais passar?_ O louro ouviu o gemido que deixou seus lábios quando o rapaz tocou sua ereção com as pontas dos dedos. _É tarde demais... e eu não farei nada para pará-lo._

Francesco deitou-se sobre ele e sua mão automaticamente subiu pela coxa do Braço Direito, apertando-a com possessividade. O coração de Giuseppe batia rápido, contudo, havia algo dentro dele, uma vozinha baixa que dizia que tudo estava bem e que o que eles fariam não era errado ou imoral. _Eu o amo tanto. Sempre foi ele, sempre. _Suas mãos seguraram o rosto de seu amante e partiu dele a iniciativa para o beijo. Havia luxúria na maneira como o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone retribuiu à carícia. As línguas se encontraram e se envolveram, diminuindo a distância entre eles e aumentando o desejo e necessidade que um sentia pelo outro. O louro desceu as mãos pelos ombros do herdeiro, sentindo os músculos das costas e imaginando que aquele garoto se transformaria em um homem em um piscar de olhos. As ereções se esfregavam, fazendo com que o Braço Direito começasse a imaginar se ele conseguiria notar a _diferença_ conforme seu amante amadurecesse. O pensamento o fez suspirar longamente, excitando-se com os prospectos de sentir literalmente na pele as mudanças.

"Você está pensando em algo sujo, não?" A voz de Francesco era apenas um fio. A ponta de sua língua contornava o formato da orelha esquerda do homem que estava por baixo. "Você é tão indiscreto, Peppe..."

"E-Eu não sei do que você está f-falando..." A resposta saiu ensaiada. Giuseppe virou o rosto para o outro lado, sentindo os beijos descerem por seu pescoço.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos riu e continuou a dedicar ao pescoço de seu amante alguns preciosos segundos de atenção. O louro gemia baixo, sensível a qualquer contato direto e sedento por um envolvimento mais íntimo. O futuro Chefe tocou sua mão direita, entrelaçando os dedos e guiando-a um pouco para baixo. O Braço Direito abriu os olhos, surpreso ao notar que sua mão fora guiada até a ereção do herdeiro. _Ele está realmente excitado..._ Giuseppe engoliu seco, movendo as pontas dos dedos sobre a pele e sentindo o seu calor_. É difícil de acreditar que ele tenha ficado assim por mim. Eu não tenho absolutamente nada de desejável._

O louro fechou um pouco mais a mão, começando a masturbar seu amante e arrepiando-se ao ouvir os gemidos contidos que chegavam aos seus ouvidos. Francesco permitiu a carícia por alguns segundos, entretanto, afastou o corpo, descendo um pouco mais e depositando um gentil beijo na parte que dividia o abdômen do baixo ventre. A língua moveu-se em círculos ao redor da área, descendo devagar. A ereção deslizou dentro da boca do rapaz de cabelos castanhos e o Braço Direito arqueou a nuca para trás, puxando a roupa de cama com as mãos e gemendo deliciosamente alto. O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone aprendia rápido e em poucas semanas ele se tornara extremamente habilidoso _naquilo_. _Não somente nisso. Francesco precisou apenas de uma semana para saber todos os meus pontos fracos. Tudo para ele vem naturalmente._

Os gemidos tornaram-se mais altos conforme o herdeiro aumentava os movimentos com a língua e o interior de sua boca. A ereção entrava e saia, úmida com saliva e sensível a todos os tipos de estímulo. Giuseppe já não se importava em manter a voz baixa e seu corpo tornava-se mais e mais exigente. _Eu quero mais. _O homem de longos cabelos louros abriu os olhos, encarando o teto e murmurando o nome de seu amante, que parou o que fazia, erguendo os olhos cor de mel e esperando o que viria em seguida. O Braço Direito empurrou o pote de lubrificante, cobrindo o rosto com um dos braços. Não houve comentário ou risada ou nada que o fizesse sentir-se ainda pior, todavia, quando ele ouviu o barulho do pote sendo aberto, Giuseppe soube que não teria mais volta. Aquela noite definiria o rumo daquela relação, independente de qual seria.

O primeiro dedo entrou após alguns segundos de provocações. Francesco brincou com sua entrada até finalmente penetrá-lo. Não houve dor, apenas uma estranha e natural resistência que se tornou um pouco mais amena quando o segundo dedo fez companhia ao primeiro. O louro afastou as pernas deliberadamente, regulando sua respiração e sabendo bem que tudo dependeria do nível de relaxamento que seu corpo pudesse obter. _É diferente, _o Braço Direito deixou escapar um gemido baixo quando os dedos tocaram seu ponto especial, _quando eu estou sozinho a sensação é diferente. _Os gemidos retornaram após alguns instantes, seguidos pela incrível sensação de dupla satisfação quando o rapaz de cabelos castanhos voltou a dedicar atenção à sua ereção. Os dedos moviam-se com mais pressa e pressão, provando aquela área e fazendo com que ela se acostumasse à invasão.

"É aqui, não?" A voz do futuro Chefe soou baixa e foi quase omitida pelos gemidos altos que Giuseppe deixava escapar.

"S-Sim..." O louro inclinou a nuca para trás. Ele sentiu os beijos em seu pescoço, a respiração de seu amante, porém, nada se comparava à maneira como os dedos o penetravam, tocando seu ponto especial com insistência a cada estocada e o fazendo gemer como ele nunca gemera antes. "Sim... sim..."

"Quando foi a última fez que você se tocou... aqui?" A voz do herdeiro veio de sua orelha direita. "Eu irei parar se você não responder..."

"H-Hoje," as palavras saíam sem que ele pudesse realmente pensar no que queria dizer, "hoje de ma-manhã."

"Foi bom?"

"S-Sim..."

A voz tornou-se mais e mais próxima e o Braço Direito não sabia mais o que fazer além de gemer. Os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos, puxando a roupa de cama e tentando encontrar um alívio que parecia nunca se aproximar.

"Melhor do que agora?" Os dentes de seu amante morderam o pescoço pálido, arrancando um gemido de êxtase.

"Si-Não... N-Não, n-não... n—"

O último gemido foi acompanhado por um espasmo tão forte que Giuseppe chegou a perder momentaneamente a consciência. Seu corpo tremeu no exato momento em que o orgasmo pintou seu abdômen e peitoral. Ele não notara que havia rasgado a roupa de cama e que se movera um pouco para cima, suficiente para que sua nuca pendesse fora da cama. O louro nunca havia conseguido chegar ao clímax sem o duplo estímulo, e ele não acreditava que era possível sentir _tanto_ prazer. Os dedos deslizaram para fora de seu corpo e os olhos verdes se abriram devagar, desfocados e incertos. Francesco havia se arrastado para o meio de suas pernas, afastando-as com gentileza e permanecendo imóvel. _Ele está esperando... impaciente. _As mãos que seguravam seu quadril tremiam e o Braço Direito pegou-se sorrindo, pois, apesar de malicioso e provocativo, o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone o respeitava a ponto de pedir permissão para continuar. O sinal positivo veio na forma de um menear de cabeça, que foi aceito no mesmo instante. O membro deslizou sem problemas, invadindo-o profundamente. Dois gemidos distintos se misturaram e o rapaz só parou quando estava totalmente dentro. _Ele é maior do que eu pensava._ Giuseppe respirava com dificuldade, ainda sensível devido ao orgasmo anterior.

"Apertado..." A voz do futuro Chefe soou sussurrada. "Você é muito apertado."

O homem de longos cabelos louros riu baixo. O membro deslizou um pouco para fora, voltando a penetrá-lo em seguida e tornando tudo mais fácil. A terceira estocada usou de força, e o Braço Direito sentiu-se novamente estimulado em seu ponto especial. O herdeiro precisou de alguns segundos, provando e experimentando cada movimento até descobrir a melhor maneira de continuar.

"V-Você está bem?" Francesco ergueu os olhos cor de mel. Seu rosto estava absurdamente corado.

"Sim." Giuseppe respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que meneava a cabeça em positivo.

As estocadas se tornaram ritmadas e em pouco tempo os gemidos voltaram a se misturar. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos não possuía a sincronia de um amante experiente, mas ele tinha instinto e atenção, o que basicamente pagava por sua falta de experiência. O louro voltou a apertar a roupa de cama quando sua ereção retornou, ignorando o fato de que seu quadril começou a mover-se no mesmo ritmo das estocadas. O orgasmo do futuro Chefe dos Cavallone aconteceu sem aviso, antecipado somente por um gemido rouco e alto. Os olhos verdes do Braço Direito se abriram, não surpresos por aquilo ter acontecido devido à idade e inexperiência de seu amante. _É diferente..._ Giuseppe umedeceu os lábios. Ele não havia permitido que nenhum de seus amantes anteriores fizesse aquilo, no entanto, não viu motivos para negar ao herdeiro o privilégio de depositar o clímax dentro dele.

"D-Desculpe..." Francesco subiu as mãos pelas costas do louro, puxando-o para cima.

"Você não precisa se desculpar." O Braço Direito inclinou-se à frente, sentando-se no colo do rapaz e apoiando um joelho de cada lado da cama. "Quer que eu me levante?"

"Não, eu só preciso de alguns instantes." O futuro Chefe sorriu largamente, depositando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. "Nós iremos continuar, não?"

"Onde você aprendeu... aquilo?" Giuseppe começou a mover o quadril devagar, arrancando suspiros dos lábios de seu amante.

"Você ficaria surpreso com o conteúdo de certos livros de anatomia." O herdeiro riu. "Mas eu não sabia que funcionaria... tão bem."

As bochechas do louro se tornaram rubras e ele escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Francesco. A ereção retornou dentro dele e as mãos do rapaz de cabelos castanhos desceram por suas costas, segurando-o pela cintura e fazendo-o sentar com mais afinco. O Braço Direito tremeu, arrepiado e excitado, enquanto sua própria ereção implorava um pouco de alívio e atenção.

"Você poderia se virar?" O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone sussurrou aquele pedido. "Eu sempre quis... v-você sabe... naquela posição..."

Giuseppe corou ainda mais, contudo, não pestanejou ou retrucou. Seu corpo inclinou-se para trás, sentindo o colchão em suas costas e a ereção sendo retirada. A sensação de vazio o deixou solitário, entretanto, ele sabia que era por pouco tempo. O corpo do louro virou-se na cama e ele apoiou-se sobre os joelhos e cotovelos. O herdeiro posicionou-se quase no mesmo instante, e a nova ereção o penetrou com força e pressa, como se ele houvesse estado em seu limite há muito tempo. _Essa é a primeira fez que fico desse jeito_. O Braço Direito tentou manter a voz baixa, todavia, seria difícil. Naquela posição o membro deslizava melhor e seu ponto especial basicamente era tocado em cada estocada. Duas grandes mãos seguraram sua cintura, puxando o quadril para trás e iniciando um ritmo forte e erótico, que envolvia gemidos altos, sons cheios de luxúria e pedidos que jamais teriam deixado os puros e gentis lábios de Giuseppe em uma situação normal.

Por longos minutos ele permitiu-se ser invadido e provado, tocado e experimentado, como se não houvesse regras, cargos ou nada além deles e do ato em si. Cada estocada tinha desejo, mas também amor, paixão e necessidade por contato, qualquer contato. O louro não pensou em nada naquela noite além de satisfazer seu corpo e coração. Os problemas estariam lá quando o momento terminasse e talvez aquilo se transformasse futuramente em mais uma lembrança, porém, uma parte do Braço Direito sabia, ou queria acreditar, que era apenas o começo... que seu lugar era ali, com a única pessoa que ele amou e sabia que conseguiria amar naquela vida.

**x**

O céu estava azul e o sol brilhava forte quando Giuseppe deixou a mansão e pisou na entrada de mármore. A vida começava cedo na propriedade, com os subordinados da noite trocando de turnos com aqueles que fariam a segurança durante o dia. _Raul, Carlos, Antonio, Filipo,_ o homem de longos cabelos louros conhecia todos por nomes e faces. Um breve aceno e um bom dia sorridente eram tudo o que ele precisava para sentir-se normal e lembrar-se de que aquele era seu trabalho. _E essa é minha vida._ A água que subia pelo chafariz caía com barulho e era possível ocultar-se do sol atrás das duas estátuas em forma de cavalos, no entanto, o Braço Direito precisava da luz naquela manhã. O calor que tocava sua pele era real, as pessoas que passavam diante de seus olhos não faziam parte de um devaneio, o ar que entrava e saia por seus pulmões era prova de sua existência e a noite passada não havia sido um sonho.

Ele caminhou através do jardim, sentindo a grama embaixo de seus sapatos negros. Alguns pássaros cantavam, provavelmente em seus ninhos entre galhos e folhas e frutos. Giuseppe conhecia aqueles passos e aquela paisagem como a palma de sua mão. Era naquele largo gramado que ele costumava correr com Mario e Ivan, quando crianças, e mais tarde com Francesco e Catarina. Se o louro parasse e pensasse perceberia que tudo não passava de sucessões: uma vida por outra e a história se repetindo novamente, geração após geração. _Ivan correu por esses jardins, como seus filhos fizeram e como outras crianças o farão._ Os olhos verdes se ergueram e o Braço Direito notou que havia dado a volta na mansão e encarava o estacionamento que ficava na parte detrás. Os passos o levaram até o banco rente à parede e foi ali que ele sentou-se e pôs-se a admirar a manhã como se não houvesse nada mais a fazer.

A noite anterior não fora a primeira vez de Giuseppe, contudo, seria impossível negar que alguma coisa dentro dele mudara. Ao acordar naquela manhã, envolvido pelos braços de um inconsciente Francesco Cavallone, o louro precisou de alguns segundos para acreditar que aquilo era real. O sol ainda não havia nascido e ele permitiu-se alguns minutos de pura admiração. Sua companhia dormia pesado, os cabelos castanhos bagunçados, entretanto, uma expressão tranquila, calma e quase pura. Arrastar-se para fora da cama foi difícil e o Braço Direito sentiu o efeito das horas que passou sobre aquela cama, gemendo e mostrando um lado que nem ele mesmo sabia que possuía. Fazer amor com o futuro Chefe fora a experiência mais erótica e íntima que Giuseppe tivera na vida. Não fora perfeita ou extremamente experiente, todavia, nada se compararia a ter a pessoa que ele tanto amava envolvendo-o, provando-o e fazendo-o sentir-se tão querido e desejado.

E, então, veio a manhã e o louro precisou lidar consigo e com sua consciência.

O Braço Direito seguiu para o seu quarto após vestir-se com extrema dificuldade. Por sorte a distância eram meros passos e ele permitiu-se um longo e necessário banho de banheira. Seu corpo estava exausto, mas Giuseppe não poderia descansar e, de banho tomado e vestindo uma nova troca de roupas, o louro seguiu até a cozinha onde tomou um reforçado café da manhã. O restante do tempo foi passado no escritório, separando papéis, ajeitando relatórios e deixando tudo preparado para Ivan. A casa acordou aos poucos, primeiro Catarina e depois o Chefe dos Cavallone. O herdeiro foi o último a descer, e foi exatamente nesse momento que ele retirou-se da mansão e se pôs a andar._ Eu não sei como devo me portar, ou o que devo dizer._ Não havia destino certo ou local exato onde o Braço Direito gostaria de ficar; a única certeza em seu peito era a grande necessidade em agir normalmente, embora isso parecesse impossível de ser realizado no momento.

A companhia surgiu minutos depois que Giuseppe havia se sentado, e Francesco trazia uma maçã nas mãos. O louro não ficou surpreso ou espantado, apenas afastou-se um pouco para que o rapaz tivesse espaço para se sentar. A maçã foi oferecida a ele, e o Braço Direito a aceitou com um sorriso. A fruta era grande e a cor vermelha causava um interessante contraste com a palidez de sua pele.

"Como você se sente?" O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone o olhou preocupado.

"Eu estou bem." Giuseppe deu uma pequena mordida na maçã.

"Eu fiquei preocupado quando acordei e não te vi." O herdeiro passou as mãos sobre as próprias pernas.

"Eu acordo cedo e teria de deixar o quarto antes que qualquer um notasse a minha ausência." O pedaço de maçã foi engolido após longas mastigadas. Estava delicioso.

"Entendo..." O comentário soou displicente e era clara a maneira como seu amante queria dizer alguma coisa, porém, não se sentia inclinado a falar. "Eu sinto muito sobre ontem... s-se eu fiz algo errado." Os olhos cor de mel desviaram-se rapidamente, envergonhados e incertos. "Eu juro que tentei ao máximo... ser bom."

_Ele está preocupado com _isso_?_ O louro deu mais uma mordida na fruta em suas mãos.

"Você fez tudo o que deveria ser feito. Essas coisas são aperfeiçoadas com o tempo." O Braço Direito sorriu. "Eu mesmo não sei muito."

"Então haverá uma próxima vez?" Francesco tornou-se sério, apoiando as mãos com firmeza sobre os joelhos.

"Você me diz."

Giuseppe encarou a maçã em sua mão. A fruta estava rica e saborosa, no entanto, ele não sentia como se pudesse degustá-la por completo. Uma segunda mão, maior e mais pesada, pegou a maçã e os olhos verdes viram quando o rapaz de cabelos castanhos levou-a aos lábios, dando uma forte mordida.

"Quando eu acordei sozinho esta manhã eu fiquei algum tempo deitado, lembrando do que aconteceu na noite passada. Você não estava lá, mas eu consegui sentir sua presença, seu calor e seu cheiro em cada pedaço da cama." O futuro Chefe dos Cavallone virou a maçã em seus dedos antes de dar uma nova mordida. "Eu pensei no que você disse e sabia que teríamos de conversar, então eu vou dizer de uma vez antes que você comece a pensar em bobagens." O herdeiro mordeu o lábio inferior. "Eu te amo, Giuseppe. Eu posso ter apenas 15 anos e parecer um fedelho aos seus olhos, mas eu tenho plena certeza do que sinto por você. O que eu quero saber é se você está disposto a me escolher. Não será fácil e eventualmente nós teremos de contar para o meu pai e o seu irmão e todo mundo, mas eu sei que conseguirei fazer qualquer coisa se você estiver ao meu lado." Francesco esticou a mão e ofereceu a fruta.

O homem de longos cabelos louros o estudou por um instante, aceitando a maçã e mordendo-a sem hesitar. Os dois se encararam durante o tempo necessário para a fruta ser mastigada e engolida, e só então o Braço Direito tomou a voz:

"Você está disposto a desistir de tudo por minha causa? Você é o herdeiro de uma das maiores Família e é seu dever continuar o que seu pai começou. É esperado que você encontre uma boa esposa, gere um filho e passe para frente tudo o que aprendeu." Giuseppe deu a última mordida na maçã. Inesperadamente aquele pedaço estava doce e ideal. "Seu pai ficará desapontado e Mario nunca me perdoará por isso. Nós decepcionaremos aqueles que amamos e nada mais será como antes."

"Eu não tenho interesse em mulheres, de verdade, e duvido que conseguiria sequer me excitar a ponto de gerar um filho. Eu sei que estou deixando de lado a vida que muitos chamam de ideal, mas se você não fizer parte dela, se eu não puder ter você ao meu lado, então nada disso tem sentido. Não escolhemos quem amamos, porém, podemos escolher o que faremos com as nossas vidas e eu escolho você." A certeza que aquelas palavras continham fez o louro quase sorrir. "E eu lidarei com meu pai e Mario quando o momento chegar."

"Será um grande e terrível momento, permita-me dizer. Mario é extremamente possessivo e duvido que ofereça minha _mão_ a um _pretendente_ dez anos mais novo." O Braço Direito não conseguiu evitar a brincadeira. O sorriso em seus lábios era de genuína felicidade.

"Bom, teremos um grande problema." O rapaz fingiu seriedade. "Pois, nós já dividimos a mesma cama então eu terei de me responsabilizar pelo que fiz, não? E pelo que farei muitas e muitas vezes mais."

A risada que cortou o momento foi gostosa e sincera. Giuseppe corou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Ele sentiu a mão de seu amante sobre a dele, discreta, quente e protetora. O sorriso se desfez aos poucos, dando lugar a uma expressão serena e tranquila. O louro ainda tinha milhões de dúvidas em seu peito, contudo, pela primeira vez sentia que havia uma pequenina chance de sua história ter um final feliz. Ivan e Mario seriam, sem dúvidas, os maiores obstáculos que eles enfrentariam, e as responsabilidades do futuro Chefe dos Cavallone o perseguiriam para sempre, entretanto, se existisse a mínima chance de ambos serem felizes, haveria mal em oferecer ao destino o beneficio da dúvida?

A noite anterior, bagunçada, levemente dolorosa e confusa poderia ter desencadeado uma série de acontecimentos que culminariam em mais sorrisos do que arrependimentos? E que, talvez, dividir a mesma cama e fazer amor com o herdeiro fora somente mais um passo que aquele relacionamento precisava dar e que agora não existia mais volta. Não havia outro caminho além de olhar para frente e encarar a vida e os problemas que surgissem.

O Braço Direito moveu os dedos, entrelaçando-os aos de Francesco. Nenhum deles disse mais nada; nenhum deles ousou oferecer gesto ou toque ousado e nenhum deles sentia como se mais alguma coisa precisasse ser dita.

Os olhares se encontraram e Giuseppe apenas sorriu.

_Continua..._


	19. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_**C**__apitão_ foi como eles o chamaram durante as quase duas semanas que Alaudi permaneceu viajando por basicamente todo o país.

De norte a sul e de leste a oeste; de pequenas vilas a centros comerciais e de reuniões curtas e cumprimentos polidos a conversas sérias e capazes de mudar a vida de muitas pessoas. Por muitos anos o louro ansiou por aquilo, a ideia de tirar da Itália o lixo humano e assim manter seu país longe de toda a sujeira possível. Quando ingressou na força policial, após completar dezoito anos, o Guardião na Nuvem almejava o cargo de Capitão mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Era o seu sonho, seu desejo mais íntimo e necessário, a razão que o fazia acordar por quase dez anos todos os dias. No meio do caminho ele trouxe um amigo, seu único amigo, Giulio, e então a caminhada se tornou menos árdua e definitivamente mais agradável. No moreno o Inspetor encontrou força, apoio e sinceridade, e que fez com que ele pensasse que um dia sua hora chegaria; o momento em que seu sonho se tornaria realidade.

E, bem, ele se tornou. O único problema é que aquele não era mais o sonho de Alaudi.

_Quando foi que mudou? Quando foi que eu deixei de querer todas essas coisas?_ Aquelas perguntas foram feitas e refeitas várias vezes durante aqueles quinze dias. O louro perdeu a conta dos momentos que parou e pensou sobre sua própria vida, relembrando a pessoa que costumava ser e encarando quem ele havia se tornado. A resposta, porém, era sempre a mesma. Ele via rostos, recordava situações e não mais do que de repente sua missão ficava para trás e o Guardião da Nuvem se pegava sorrindo, embora discreto e consigo mesmo. Manter a segurança e a paz na Itália continuava sendo seu objetivo, e ele ainda queria se livrar do lixo, no entanto, aquilo já não era mais sua prioridade. Limpar Roma e deixá-la segura era importante, não somente pelo fato de ser sua cidade natal, mas por ser o local onde ele vivia... o lugar onde _todos_ viviam. O sonho de ser Capitão sempre se dissipava de sua mente quando o Inspetor lembrava-se dos olhos baixos e brilhantes de Francesco, o som da risada de Catarina e, principalmente, Ivan. Este último sempre aparecia por inteiro e fazia-o esquecer quase completamente os anseios do passado. A vida havia mudado e ele não sabia como acompanhar essas mudanças.

Alaudi estacionou o carro rente à calçada e suspirou. O céu havia se tornado escuro, contudo, as ruas estavam bem iluminadas. Não ventava ou fazia frio, e o casaco que ele levara foi apoiado em seu ombro, enquanto suas mãos ficavam ocupadas em carregar as duas malas. Passar pelo pequenino portão foi difícil, entretanto, quanto mais se aproximava da entrada, mais fácil era imaginar-se de banho tomado, estômago forrado e deitado em sua confortável cama. A chave girou com barulho e o louro empurrou a porta, adentrando à casa. A surpresa, todavia, não ficou por conta somente das luzes acessas. Havia um delicioso cheiro de comida e ele ouviu claramente os barulhos que vinham da cozinha.

O coração do Guardião da Nuvem bateu mais rápido e as malas foram pousadas no chão. Se aquilo houvesse acontecido há dez anos, ele certamente teria sacado a arma pendurada em sua cintura e permanecido quieto e questionando-se mentalmente quem havia invadido sua casa e por qual razão. _Tudo mudou, mas tudo continua o mesmo._ O invasor surgiu assim que as malas tocaram o chão, os cabelos presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo e enxugando as mãos em um pano de prato. O Chefe dos Cavallone abriu um largo sorriso enquanto se aproximava com passos rápidos.

"Boa noite." Ivan esticou a mão e retirou o casaco do ombro de seu amante, pendurando-o atrás da porta. "Fez boa viagem?"

"Sim..." O Inspetor de Polícia respondeu após alguns segundos. Ele ainda tentava processar por que o moreno estava ali. "O que você faz aqui?"

"Giulio me disse que você provavelmente retornaria hoje e resolvi esperá-lo." O Chefe dos Cavallone pegou as malas. "Eu estou no meio do preparo do jantar, então por que não vai tomar um banho? Você deve estar exausto depois de dirigir por todo esse tempo."

"Você... _cozinhando_?" Os olhos azuis se apertaram. Seu amante não era de longe o melhor cozinheiro do mundo.

"O cozinheiro me ensinou a fazer uma deliciosa lasanha de vegetais. Eu _garanto_ que você não terá motivos para reclamar."

Ivan riu e deu as costas, e foi como se algo houvesse puxado a mão direita de Alaudi. Seus dedos seguraram a camisa branca, sentindo-a e apertando-a. O moreno parou e soltou um baixo "Hm?" e o louro aproximou-se devagar, afundando o rosto nas costas de seu amante. A pele era quente e ele cheirava a temperos, vinho e homem. A risada baixa que o Chefe dos Cavallone deixou escapar fez seu corpo tremer e as malas foram pousadas novamente no chão. Ivan virou-se e ofereceu um olhar terno e um meio sorriso ainda mais gentil.

"Eu também senti sua falta, você não faz ideia. Duas semanas? Eu mal consegui suportar." O moreno tocou os cabelos claros, deixando que os dedos corressem entre os fios. "Você parece cansado, portanto, tome o seu banho. Eu estarei aqui quando sair e você poderá me ajudar a terminar o jantar, o que acha?"

A ideia de supervisionar o Chefe dos Cavallone era praticamente obrigatória, logo, a resposta do Guardião da Nuvem foi um menear de cabeça. Ivan mencionou que levaria uma troca de roupas limpas então o Inspetor seguiu direto pelo corredor, entrando no banheiro e despindo-se sem pressa. As roupas foram jogadas no cesto, e foi impossível não notar que o local estava impecavelmente limpo. _Ele deve ter trazido as empregadas. Aposto que elas limparam a casa inteira. _Alaudi pegou-se corando, mas a água do chuveiro serviu para omitir aquela honesta reação. O banho foi demorado e o louro sentiu-se revigorado ao desligar o chuveiro. A troca de roupas limpa fora entregue após alguns minutos do início do banho e o Guardião da Nuvem vestiu-se de maneira desinteressada e passando as mãos pelos cabelos molhados antes de deixar o banheiro.

O moreno terminava de arrumar a mesa de jantar quando o Inspetor apareceu. Seu amante pediu que ele escolhesse o vinho, então Alaudi caminhou até a sala de estar, abrindo uma das portas da estante e dedicando alguns segundos à escolha. Um vinho branco seria a melhor opção para o tipo de lasanha que eles degustariam e o louro retornou confiante ao cômodo ao lado. O Chefe dos Cavallone pousou a travessa com a lasanha no centro e visualmente ela realmente parecia saborosa. Havia ainda dois tipos de saladas e alguns pedaços de peito de frango assados e cortados em perfeitas fatias. _Tenho certeza de que o frango ele trouxe pronto... não existe perfeição. Se este homem soubesse cozinhar e fazer trabalhos domésticos eu estaria com sérios problemas._ O Guardião da Nuvem sentou-se em seu lugar e permitiu que sua companhia o servisse. A primeira garfada sempre decidia os rumos de qualquer refeição e o Inspetor de Polícia ergueu as sobrancelhas, oferecendo um olhar genuinamente surpreso para o homem sentado à sua frente e que o assistia com um misto de curiosidade e séria desconfiança. Estava delicioso.

Ivan abriu um sorriso satisfeito e voltou a atenção ao seu prato. As refeições entre eles eram geralmente silenciosas e Alaudi agradeceu intimamente por aquele momento. Nas últimas duas semanas suas refeições foram feitas em restaurantes, sempre ao lado de pessoas estranhas e sem poder realmente usufruir do sabor e iguarias locais. O louro apreciava a calmaria e tranquilidade, sendo natural que evitasse lugares cheios e pessoas que ele não conhecia. Portanto, poder fazer aquela refeição, em silêncio e na companhia de seu amante, era muito mais do que o Guardião da Nuvem poderia querer. O primeiro pedaço de lasanha sumiu de seu prato e ele serviu-se de mais uma generosa fatia. O moreno pousou o garfo, apontando para um dos pratos de salada e deixando claro que aquilo _também_ deveria ser comido. O Inspetor tentou fingir que não notara, e tal atitude só fez com que o Chefe dos Cavallone interrompesse sua refeição para despejar o conteúdo da travessa sobre o prato. _Quem se importa com saladas?_

A lasanha desapareceu da travessa e junto com ela os pedaços de frango e as saladas. Alaudi suspirou satisfeito, limpando o canto da boca com o guardanapo e ficando em pé. Ivan fez sinal para que ele parasse e disse que levaria a louça para a pia, e que seu amante o esperasse na sala de estar. O louro não gostava da ideia de ser excluído do trabalho, independente de qual fosse, porém, decidiu aceitar aquela gentileza, deixando o cômodo e carregando as duas taças e a garrafa de vinho. O moreno juntou-se a ele em poucos minutos e a intimidade e cumplicidade que o Guardião da Nuvem tanto queria finalmente aqueceram seu peito.

"Como estão as crianças?" O Inspetor de Polícia encheu ambas as taças com vinho, oferecendo uma delas para sua companhia.

"Bem. Catarina está estranhamente ansiosa para começar a frequentar a escola, e acredito que não teremos problema." O Chefe dos Cavallone virou-se no sofá enquanto bebericava sua taça de vinho e ambos ficaram frente a frente. "Francesco está bem. Aliás, bem _demais_. Eu não o vi mais arrumando brigas ou discussões com a irmã, e ele agora passa boa parte do tempo estudando com Giuseppe. Talvez a fase difícil tenha passado."

_Francesco está se tornando um homem. Muito em breve aquele garotinho de suspensórios e bermuda não passará de uma lembrança._ Alaudi girou o vinho em sua taça, sorrindo satisfeito.

"E como foi sua viagem? As cartas que você me enviou sempre eram resumidas e objetivas. Você precisa aprender a ser menos direto, Alaudi!"

"Eu reportei o que achei necessário. Você deveria se sentir feliz por eu ter me dado ao trabalho de escrever." O louro deu de ombros. Antes de viajar, seu amante o infernizou, implorando que ele escrevesse pelo menos uma carta a cada dois dias. "A viagem foi cansativa."

O Guardião da Nuvem contou brevemente como foram os dias que passara na estrada, visitando sedes de polícia e frequentando reuniões com as figuras mais importantes da Itália. Ivan ouviu a tudo em silêncio, no entanto, mostrando-se atento, mesmo que não fizesse pergunta alguma. No começo do relacionamento, nenhum deles mencionava trabalho. O Inspetor era da polícia e o moreno uma das pessoas mais relevantes e influentes da máfia italiana, logo, teoricamente eles nem ao menos deveriam manter contato, quem diria estarem envolvidos em um relacionamento amoroso. Contudo, os anos criaram uma cumplicidade que Alaudi não tinha com ninguém e tornou-se impossível não mencionar trabalho vez ou outra. Após a queda do Capitão da Força Policiai, e o envolvimento direto da máfia, ambos decidiram que aquela linha não era mais necessária.

"Você já tomou sua decisão?" O Chefe dos Cavallone o olhou sério, entretanto, seus olhos cor de mel pareciam tranquilos. "Você sabe que eu irei te apoiar no que você decidir."

_Eu sei._ O louro abaixou os olhos. Aquele não era um assunto trivial e sua decisão mudaria o rumo de toda a vida que ele conhecia. _Ser o Capitão da Polícia costumava ser tudo o que eu queria, o ápice da minha carreira profissional. Então por que eu hesito? _Quando o antigo Capitão foi deposto, o nome do Guardião da Nuvem foi o primeiro a ser mencionado para assumir seu lugar. O convite não o surpreendeu, todavia, o Inspetor de Polícia adiou os assuntos mais importantes o máximo possível, até que se tornou inviável não responder àqueles que o nomearam. Por quinze dias ele visitou os principais Inspetores e Chefes, conhecendo os problemas e ouvindo congratulações e palavras de apoio e confiança.

As pessoas o queriam no cargo, confiavam em seu julgamento e esperavam que ele pudesse ser o que a Itália precisava. O único problema seria que, ao dizer sim, Alaudi estaria automaticamente dizendo adeus à vida que ele conhecia. O Capitão da Força Policial precisaria trabalhar inicialmente em Veneza, e mesmo que o louro tentasse trazer a sede para Roma isso significaria cortar laços definitivos com Ivan e Giotto. Para ser aquilo que ele sempre almejou, o Guardião da Nuvem precisaria retornar dez anos, quando vivia somente para o trabalho e suas noites eram passadas entre jantares solitários e livros.

Não houve resposta, mas o moreno não pareceu se importar. O Chefe dos Cavallone tocou o rosto do Inspetor, acariciando a bochecha esquerda e sorrindo. Alaudi fechou os olhos, permitindo-se ser um pouco mimado e notando o quanto sentira falta daquele homem. O momento foi breve e Ivan ficou em pé, pegando as taças sujas e a garrafa vazia.

"Eu vou cuidar da louça. Escove os dentes, coloque seu pijama e vá descansar, Alaudi. Nós conversaremos sobre isso amanhã, está bem?"

"Você não parece chateado ou irritado." O louro virou-se e comentou em voz baixa. Ele não esperava ver seu amante criando discursos feitos ou destruindo a mobília enquanto implorava para que ele reconsiderasse. Aquele não era ou seria o Ivan que ele conhecia.

"Na semana passada eu sentei e conversei com Francesco e Catarina sobre a possibilidade de você aceitar o cargo. Eu expliquei que aquele sempre fora seu sonho e que você havia trabalhado duro para que ele se realizasse. Os dois me olharam sérios e, apesar de Francesco ter permanecido quieto, eu sabia muito bem o que se passava em sua mente. Catarina levantou-se do sofá e bateu o pé no chão, perguntando se eu não tinha intenção de pará-lo ou pedir que ficasse. Foi quase um espetáculo, reconheço." O moreno riu baixo. "Eu queria ter dito que sim, mas isso seria uma mentira. Eu não tenho intenção de implorar que me escolha, porque isso seria injusto, principalmente depois de tudo o que passamos. Não haverá um dia que eu não vá sentir sua falta e eu certamente farei o possível para que você possa nos ver, porém, eu quero que saiba que a decisão é sua. Você não nos perderá, nós não iremos a lugar algum, mas esse é o seu sonho, Alaudi, e se houver a mínima possibilidade de nós fazermos parte dele, então, conte comigo. Agora vá descansar, você precisa de uma boa noite de sono."

O Chefe dos Cavallone deixou a sala de estar e o Guardião da Nuvem viu-se sozinho em um cômodo que ele conhecia muito bem. Era ali que ele costumava passar os fins de noite, exatamente como fazia naquele momento, com a diferença de que Ivan não estava ao seu lado. Os móveis haviam mudado, as paredes foram repintadas e a lareira ampliada, no entanto, continuava sendo a mesma sala de estar. O mesmo poderia ser dito sobre a casa em si. O Inspetor de Polícia morava naquele endereço desde que deixara a casa de seus pais e não tinha intenção de se desfazer do local. Era pequeno, aconchegante e básico, apesar de se tornar gigantesco e solitário quando não havia companhia perambulando pelos corredores.

Alaudi ficou em pé, espreguiçando-se e seguindo até o banheiro. Os dentes foram escovados enquanto o louro pensava na conversa que acabara de ter. Os barulhos vindos da cozinha denunciavam a presença do moreno, e o Guardião da Nuvem aproximou-se devagar, como uma sombra, parando na entrada e permanecendo alguns segundos a observar seu amante. O Chefe dos Cavallone era pelo menos dois palmos mais alto, costas largas e seus cabelos ultimamente pendiam quase na altura dos ombros, macios e levemente cacheados nas pontas. _O laço está bem feito, então deduzo que tenha sido feito por Catarina. _OInspetor não se mostrou presente, encarando sua cozinha e tentando lembrar-se da última vez que ele possuiu aquele cômodo somente para si. Obviamente Ivan não estava sempre ao seu lado, contudo, em seu íntimo Alaudi sabia que não _vê-lo_ todos os dias não era o mesmo que não _ter_ o moreno, sabendo que ele não retornaria.

O Guardião da Nuvem seguiu para o quarto, desfazendo-se das roupas enquanto ouvia os sons da louça vindos da cozinha. A escolha para aquela noite seria seu velho e confortável pijama azul escuro, embora a temperatura não estivesse baixa ou insuportavelmente fria. A cama foi arrumada e a janela fechada, entretanto, o Inspetor de Polícia não dormiu. Ele arrastou-se para o seu lado da cama, no canto e rente à parede, sentando-se e encarando a janela. A cama era nova e muito mais larga do que a anterior, e suficiente para comportar dois homens parcialmente espaçosos. _Parece ainda maior. Eu jamais teria comprado uma cama desse tamanho se _ele_ não passasse algumas noites aqui. _

Alaudi recostou-se à parede e permaneceu algum tempo no mais puro silêncio enquanto abraçava seus joelhos. Os olhos azuis fitaram o quarto, o guarda-roupa na outra extremidade, a cômoda, a janela fechada e até mesmo a porta. Aquele era o mesmo cômodo que ele vinha utilizando como quarto por quase vinte anos, todavia, era diferente. Assim como boa parte da casa, aquele local ganhou um ar único desde que o Chefe dos Cavallone começou a frequentá-lo. Pouco a pouco a solidão transformou-se em uma cômoda vida a dois e eram raros os momentos em que o louro se lembrava de como costumava viver anteriormente.

Ele não ouviu quando seu amante entrou no quarto. Perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, o Guardião da Nuvem não notou que os barulhos da cozinha haviam cessado. Ivan o olhou curioso enquanto entrava e retirava a camisa branca.

"Achei que já estivesse dormindo." O moreno dobrou gentilmente a camisa e a colocou sobre a cômoda, caminhando até o guarda-roupa.

O Inspetor manteve-se em silêncio, fitando sua companhia. Os olhos azuis correram pelas costas nuas do Chefe dos Cavallone e foi impossível não lembrar-se das inúmeras vezes que as pontas de seus dedos marcaram aquela pele durante os momentos de intimidade. Ivan trocou de roupa em frente ao guarda-roupa e Alaudi precisou virar o rosto ao sentir seu próprio corpo responder à nudez do único homem que o fazia sentir tais sensações. O moreno aproximou-se da cama, prontamente vestido com seu pijama negro, sentando-se e inclinando-se à frente. Um gentil beijo foi depositado na bochecha esquerda e o louro sentiu o aroma de menta.

"Você precisa descansar. Acha que estará livre amanhã?"

"Depois do almoço, provavelmente." O Guardião da Nuvem não se incomodou com o beijo. "Eu preciso falar com Giulio na parte da manhã."

"Certo, eu estarei esperando." O Chefe dos Cavallone puxou o cobertor que estava nos pés da cama, mas pareceu intrigado ao ver que sua companhia não se mexia. "Existe algo te incomodando, Alaudi? Alguma coisa que você queira me contar?"

"Eu não aceitarei a posição de Capitão." As palavras saíram baixas e os olhos azuis se ergueram.

"Você precisa pensar com calma. Não é uma decisão para ser tom—"

"Eu não decidi do dia para a noite." A voz do Inspetor tornou-se séria. "Eu nunca tive intenção de aceitar o cargo."

"Não?" Ivan abandonou o cobertor e virou-se totalmente para o seu amante. "Então por que se deu ao trabalho de viajar durante todos esses dias?"

"Porque era meu trabalho. Fui eu quem desmascarou Marco, e os demais Inspetores precisavam de uma imagem, alguém que recebesse a responsabilidade por isso."

"Mas é o seu sonho, não? Você sempre deixou claro que queria ser Capitão."

_Por que você não pode simplesmente aceitar minha decisão?_ O pedido mudo foi acompanhado por um olhar baixo. Alaudi encarou as próprias mãos, os dedos entrelaçados e, daquele ângulo, foi fácil vislumbrar a corrente dourada que sempre estava pendurada em seu pescoço. Aquele presente fazia parte da vida que ele escolhera, da responsabilidade que vinha junto com o relacionamento. O louro nunca se sentiu obrigado ou coagido a estar com o moreno, assim como Francesco e Catarina jamais foram tratados como empecilhos. _Mario foi e sempre será o único problema daquela casa. _O Guardião da Nuvem levou a mão ao peito, apertando o anel pendurado pela corrente dourada. O gesto arrancou um sorriso dos lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone, que se inclinou um pouco mais, colocando a própria mão sobre a do Inspetor de Polícia.

"Eu estou incrivelmente feliz e lisonjeado por você nos colocar em primeiro lugar, mas eu não quero que se arrependa futuramente. Eu disse, não? Nós não vamos a lugar algum."

"Eu não vou me arrepender." Alaudi falou baixo. "Ser Capitão era meu sonho, há dez, quinze anos, porém, não mais. Há muito tempo eu não tenho mais essa ambição." As bochechas do louro se tornaram rubras. Geralmente ele não oferecia aquele nível de sinceridade, no entanto, era claro que seu amante não aceitaria uma resposta vaga. "Eu quero ver Francesco assumir a Família e Catarina expulsar pretendes aos chutes, e eu jamais poderia ter nada disso se me tornasse Capitão. O preço que eu pagarei não vale a posição."

_E você. Eu quero estar ao seu lado quando tudo isso acontecer._ O Guardião da Nuvem omitiu a parte principal. Sua sinceridade jamais chegaria àquele nível, portanto, Ivan precisaria se conformar com uma meia-resposta. O moreno o olhou, sorrindo largamente e depositando um beijo em sua testa. O segundo beijo foi no canto dos lábios e o Inspetor fechou os olhos quando o inevitável beijo aconteceu. As línguas se encontravam com gentileza e ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça, intensificando a carícia enquanto suas mãos subiam pelo peitoral do Chefe dos Cavallone. O pijama de seu amante era de seda, e foi fácil sentir os músculos e o calor da pele.

"Obrigado," Ivan murmurou entre o beijo, "eu prometo que farei sua escolha valer cada segundo."

"Eu me lembrarei disso." Alaudi deslizou a mão pela nuca do moreno, desfazendo o rabo de cavalo e deixando que as pontas dos dedos corressem pelos macios fios. Seu corpo inclinou-se à frente e foi fácil sentar-se sobre as pernas do Chefe dos Cavallone. "Nós só precisamos nos livrar do seu Braço Direito."

"Hahahaha você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso." A risada fez o corpo do louro tremer. "E pense em Giulio. Ele ficaria desolado sem Mario."

"_Ninguém_ ficaria desolado sem aquele homem por perto." O Guardião da Nuvem disse sem emoção. Falar mal e criticar o ruivo havia se tornado rotineiro.

"Você diz isso, mas sei que estava preocupado com Mario quando ele foi ferido."

"Inverdades..."

"Hm, mesmo?" Ivan ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Eu me lembro que alguém disse a Giulio que ele poderia se ausentar do trabalho desde que estivesse ao lado de Mario. Você até mesmo foi visitá-lo às ve—"

"Você fala demais." O Inspetor apertou as bochechas de seu amante. "Eu não quero mais falar sobre aquele homem."

"Você precisa dormir, então não falaremos sobre mais nada." O moreno segurou a cintura de Alaudi, virando-se e fazendo-o deitar sobre a cama.

"Eu não estou com sono."

"Mas você está cansado. Você parece cansado, Alaudi." Havia uma falsa resignação na voz do Chefe dos Cavallone. "Eu estou tentando o meu melhor, está bem? Você poderia facilitar as coisas e obedecer."

O louro encarou Ivan, juntando as sobrancelhas e oferecendo uma expressão que dizia claramente que ele não tinha intenção alguma de obedecer. O moreno riu, inclinando-se melhor sobre ele, até que os corpos se juntassem. O Chefe dos Cavallone contornou o maxilar do Guardião da Nuvem e deixou que as pontas de seus dedos descessem pelo pescoço e clavícula. Seus lábios tocaram o queixo do Inspetor de Polícia, mordendo-o levemente enquanto os botões do pijama azul eram abertos. A mão tocou o peitoral pálido e nu de Alaudi, fazendo-o arrepiar-se em antecipação e desejo contido. Aquelas duas semanas foram extremamente difíceis e palavras jamais poderiam descrever o que o louro sentiu ao entrar em sua casa e ver seu amante esperando por ele. Era uma sensação quente que se dissipava por seu peito e o inundava por completo, como o Sol quando finalmente surgia por trás de grossas e pesadas nuvens. O moreno sempre teve aquele efeito sobre ele, como se fosse capaz de afastar qualquer dúvida ou ansiedade, deixando apenas a certeza de que, independente do que o Guardião da Nuvem quisesse fazer ou não com sua vida, o Chefe dos Cavallone sempre estaria ao seu lado.

As mãos do Inspetor seguraram o rosto de seu amante quando ele fez menção de descer os beijos. Os dois se encararam e Ivan sorriu, inclinando-se e tocando os lábios de Alaudi e oferecendo um longo e profundo beijo. O louro sentiu a calça de seu pijama ser retirada, deslizando devagar por suas pernas. Um peculiar arrepio o fez tremer ao sentir-se nu, e seu coração bateu mais rápido, antecipando o que ele sabia bem que aconteceria naquela noite. _Não houve um dia que eu não desejasse estar assim... próximo. Todas as noites foram solitárias. _

O Guardião da Nuvem moveu os lábios, saboreando o beijo e gemendo baixo por puro contentamento. O cargo de Capitão poderia ter soado perfeito para os seus ouvidos antes de o moreno entrar em sua vida, contudo, o Chefe dos Cavallone lhe mostrou coisas que ele não conhecia, além de dar a família que o Inspetor sempre quis, entretanto, achou que jamais teria a chance de construir. _Nunca houve uma escolha. Eu sabia desde o princípio que não aceitaria o cargo. Talvez o eu de dez, doze anos, teria aceitado, mas não existe a possibilidade de abrir mão do que tenho agora. _Alaudi envolveu o pescoço de seu amante, abraçando-o forte. Ivan havia trazido cor para os seus dias e não havia a mínima chance de o louro retornar à sua vida em preto e branco.

**x**

As três batidas na porta anunciaram que a companhia que o Guardião da Nuvem esperava havia chegado. Giulio pediu licença, entrando e sentando-se na cadeira do outro lado da mesa. O Inspetor de Polícia separava alguns documentos, todavia, o trabalho não era mais importante do que a conversa que eles teriam nos próximos minutos. O moreno ergueu os olhos verdes, oferecendo um sorriso quase inexistente antes de começar a falar:

"Os homens ainda estão surpresos por você ter declinado o cargo. Alguns apostam que você irá reconsiderar em poucos dias."

"Já faz uma semana e eles ainda acreditam nisso?" Alaudi juntou as sobrancelhas. "Eu não irei reconsiderar e você sabe disso."

"Eu sei." O Vice-Inspetor cruzou as pernas.

"Então, você chegou a alguma decisão?" O louro entrelaçou os dedos e os pousou sobre a mesa. Aquela conversa não era inédita e seu amigo estava ali unicamente para lhe oferecer uma resposta.

"Você sabe o que eu responderei." Giulio suspirou, recostando-se melhor à cadeira. "E minha resposta é não."

O Guardião da Nuvem encarou o amigo e por um momento gostaria de ter alguma palavra ou frase persuasiva, mas nada cruzou sua mente.

"Eu sei o que você irá me oferecer agora, e minha resposta continua sendo não." O moreno adiantou-se antes que o Inspetor pudesse retomar a palavra. "Eu não tenho interesse em ser Capitão e muito menos ocupar o _seu_ cargo."

"Ser Inspetor tem suas regalias." Alaudi sentiu-se estranho. Aquele era seu cargo, porém, ele não conseguia pensar em nada realmente tentador e que pudesse conquistar o interesse de sua companhia.

"Assim como ser _Vice_-Inspetor." Giulio sorriu. "Não me leva a mal, Alaudi, mas eu estou satisfeito com minha posição, no entanto, eu gostaria de fazer uma sugestão."

"Estou ouvindo."

"Nós poderíamos dividir as responsabilidades. Você não precisa trabalhar tempo integral e poderíamos rever nossos horários." Havia gentileza na voz do moreno. "Nós dois temos outras pessoas em nossas vidas e sabemos que dedicação total ao trabalho não nos levará a lugar algum."

Não foi preciso muito para que o louro entendesse o que seu amigo de infância queria dizer. Os motivos de Giulio eram os mesmos que o dele, e, no fundo, como contra-argumentar quando o próprio Guardião da Nuvem pretendia se afastar do trabalho para ter mais tempo para dedicar à sua família? O Inspetor não planejava deixar a Polícia, no entanto, Alaudi decidira que queria mais tempo para si. O moreno foi a primeira pessoa que passou por sua mente quando foi requisitado que ele sugerisse alguém para o cargo de Capitão. O louro sabia intimamente que o Vice-Inspetor não aceitaria, pois, depois do incidente com Mario, Giulio passava cada momento livre na companhia do amante e aquilo não era segredo. _Se eu tivesse vivido a experiência provavelmente faria o mesmo._

"Eu gosto da ideia." O Guardião da Nuvem ponderou. "Nós podemos trabalhar utilizando escala de horas para que sempre haja alguém por aqui."

"Os homens gostarão de receber mais responsabilidades. Eles sempre reclamaram que você trabalha mais do que devia."

"Eu apenas sei o que cada um é capaz, e responsabilidade em excesso gera erros." O Inspetor suspirou. "Eu pensarei a respeito, mas acredito que funcione."

O moreno ficou em pé e encarou o amigo. Os dois trocaram um breve olhar e o Vice-Inspetor deixou a sala desejando um bom dia. Alaudi espreguiçou-se, fitando o relógio do outro lado da sala e percebendo que não tinha muito tempo. Os relatórios em sua mesa foram organizados por data e relevância e o louro ficou em pé, ajeitando o terno cinza e saindo de sua sala. O andar estava cheio de subordinados, e ele foi saudado até a saída da sede de polícia. O céu estava azul e a primavera havia oficialmente chegado, trazendo os dias quentes e agradáveis. O carro do Guardião da Nuvem estava estacionado próximo à esquina e o Inspetor não perdeu tempo em dar partida.

O seu trabalho naquela tarde era passar as horas ao lado de sua família.

A mansão estava estranhamente silenciosa quando ele entrou. Não houve gritos, passos apressados ou pessoas de menos de um metro tentando abraçar sua cintura. Alaudi olhou ao redor, estudando o hall e em seguida oferecendo um olhar à escadaria que levava ao segundo andar. Nada. O louro virou à esquerda, caminhando na direção do corredor e rumo ao escritório do dono da casa. O carro principal estava estacionado em sua vaga, portanto, Ivan provavelmente estava em casa. _Talvez eu devesse ter enviado uma mensagem avisando que viria,_ o Guardião da Nuvem mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se um pouco desapontado, _ou talvez eles estejam em outro lugar._ Os nós de seus dedos bateram na pesada porta de madeira escura e o Inspetor de Polícia a empurrou levemente. _Existe vida na casa..._

O moreno ergueu os olhos, parando o que fazia. O Chefe dos Cavallone estava sentado atrás de sua larga mesa, e havia um livro em suas mãos. Contudo, não havia sinal de sua _sombra_ e aquele detalhe incentivou Alaudi a entrar.

"Ora, ora que surpresa agradável." Ivan abriu um largo sorriso.

"Eu estava livre." O louro ofereceu uma verdade parcial. Nunca havia tempo livre na sede de polícia, entretanto, ele manejou seu tempo para poder sair mais cedo naquele dia. Não era como se o crime de repente deixasse de acontecer; a luta era diária. "Não vi sinal de Catarina ou Francesco."

"Eles estão na casa de Ottavio. A mãe de Enrico os convidou para almoçar por lá, então você será minha companhia."

O Guardião da Nuvem aproximou-se da mesa, fitando o livro que seu amante lia. As palavras em francês o fizeram juntar as sobrancelhas, tentando lembrar-se da última vez que praticara a língua. O moreno esticou um braço, tocando-o e o trazendo para perto. O Inspetor não pestanejou, todavia, seus olhos se apertaram quando o Chefe dos Cavallone o convidou para que ele se sentasse em seu colo.

"Você andou bebendo?" Alaudi cruzou os braços, recostando-se à mesa. Mesmo depois de dez anos aquele homem se mostrava mais e mais fora da realidade.

"Não, eu só queria ficar um pouco mais próximo. Nós não nos vimos no final de semana; eu senti saudades."

"Você foi viajar, eu estive na cidade o tempo todo." O louro respondeu seguro. Ivan precisou ir a Veneza com o filho, e ficou a cargo do Guardião da Nuvem entreter Catarina.

"Eu soube das suas aventuras. Catarina não parou de falar sobre a gigantesca pizza." O moreno suspirou de maneira suspeita. "Por que é que nunca fazemos isso?"

"O quê? Você agora quer passear no parque, correr na areia e lambuzar as mãos com sorvete também?" O Inspetor de Polícia revirou os olhos.

"Não, eu estava me referindo a encontros como esse, comer bobagens em restaurantes baratos, observar o pôr do sol... essas coisas."

"Você é quem geralmente escolhe os restaurantes, e eu não me importaria em fazer algo diferente eventualmente, contudo, encontros são impossíveis e você sabe disso."

"Catarina tem tanta sorte!" O Chefe dos Cavallone soou miserável. "Mas diga, conversou com Giulio?"

Alaudi meneou a cabeça para ambos os lados e ofereceu uma expressão neutra.

"Sim e ele recusou, como esperado."

"Mario disse que ele faria isso." Ivan sorriu.

"Giulio sugeriu que dividíssemos o trabalho, assim ambos teríamos tempo livre. A ideia soa promissora e eu analisarei com calma."

"Oh! Mais tempo? Eu gosto disso." O moreno parecia uma criança contente. "Quem sabe agora poderemos marcar de visitar sua irmã? Catarina está encantada com a ideia de ir ao Japão."

A garganta do louro fechou-se e por um momento ele não soube o que responder. Aquela ideia originalmente veio da mente hiperativa da garotinha ruiva que, após iniciar suas aulas semanais com Ugetsu, decidiu que queria passar as férias no Japão. O Guardião da Chuva dos Vongola não ajudou, criando expectativas e envenenando ainda mais a mente de Catarina. A irmã do Inspetor vivia do outro lado do mundo há mais de uma década, mas eles raramente tinham contado, embora a irmã tentasse manter-se presente. _Eu tenho dois sobrinhos que nunca vi._ Todas as vezes que se pegava pensando no Japão, a primeira coisa que passava pela mente do Guardião da Nuvem era imaginar qual seria a reação da irmã ao descobrir que ele tinha outro homem como amante. _Ela é um pouco desajustada e distraída, mas duvido que aceite prontamente._

"Veremos..." Foi a única resposta que Alaudi conseguiu oferecer.

Aquela quantidade de informação pareceu suprir as expectativas de sua companhia. O Chefe dos Cavallone ficou em pé, parando em frente ao louro e envolvendo-o pela cintura. Os dois se encararam e não seria preciso ser a pessoa mais perceptiva do mundo para entender o que aquilo significava.

"Você passará a noite aqui, não?"

"É o que planejo." O Guardião da Nuvem abaixou os olhos. Dez anos haviam se passado, porém, às vezes era difícil manter o olhar firme. Ivan era extremamente belo e charmoso, uma combinação mortalmente perigosa para alguém como ele.

As mãos ao redor de sua cintura tornaram-se mais apertadas e o Inspetor lançou um olhar pesado na direção de seu amante. Se aquilo houvesse acontecido no início do relacionamento haveria a chance de o moreno conseguir alguma coisa, no entanto, não havia nenhum artifício que aquele homem não tivesse utilizado e aquele estava nas listas dos mais conhecidos.

"Nós não faremos nada aqui, então desista." Alaudi ergueu uma sobrancelha. Era quase meio-dia, as janelas estavam abertas e a porta destrancada. O quão irresponsável aquela pessoa conseguia ser?

"Eu não sugeri nada." O Chefe dos Cavallone fingiu inocência, contudo, tudo o que conseguiu foi receber um chute no tornozelo. O _ai_ que deixou seus lábios soou divertido. "Você é tão cruel, Alaudi. Eu _preciso_ de você!" Os olhos cor de mel se tornaram semicerrados. "E você não pareceu se importar com localizações na semana passada..."

A resposta do louro foi imediata. Seus olhos fuzilaram sua companhia e ele desejou ter trazido seu par de algemas para poder colocar aquele homem em seu devido lugar.

"Eu não preciso lembrá-lo, preciso?" Ivan pareceu propositalmente confuso.

"Você não está _se_ ajudando. Se eu quiser posso voltar para casa depois do jantar." O Guardião da Nuvem ofereceu um meio sorriso.

"E perder todas as surpresas que eu reservei para esta noite?"

"Nada que venha de você será surpreendente ou interessante, desista, Ivan."

"Você é cruel, Alaudi. Eu só queria poder ouvir a sua voz novamente, como na biblioteca..."

O rosto do Inspetor de Polícia tornou-se rubro e suas mãos empurraram o peito de seu amante com força. Entretanto, a atitude só serviu para arrancar uma risada dos lábios do moreno, que apertou os braços e juntou os corpos. Os olhos cor de mel se abaixaram e Alaudi engoliu seco. Ele conhecia aqueles olhos, aquele brilho e principalmente as intenções que se escondiam por trás daquele olhar. Na semana anterior, o louro visitou a mansão depois do almoço e seu plano original era passar à tarde na biblioteca, colocando a leitura em dia. O acervo dos Cavallone havia sido consideravelmente expandido e muito dos novos livros estavam na lista de aquisições pessoais do Guardião da Nuvem. _Ele arruinou tudo! Minha tarde com o conhecimento transformou-se em sexo no sofá da biblioteca. Francamente..._

E, ali, por trás daquele rosto charmoso e olhos expressivos estavam as mesmas intenções.

"Diga que nunca pensou em utilizar o escritório... a mesa..." Ivan segurou o queixo de seu amante, erguendo-o um pouco. "Eu te envolvendo com desejo, tocando-o em todos os lugares e fazendo-o ficar tão excitado que você chegaria a pedir por mais."

"Os anos estão te tornando pior." O Inspetor manteve a voz neutra, todavia, o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre seu corpo. Com apenas um olhar o moreno conseguiu acender a chama em seu coração e seria uma questão de tempo até que _outras_ partes de seu corpo também se tornassem quentes.

"Você não pode me culpar. Todas as vezes que eu te vejo é como se eu voltasse aos vinte anos." O Chefe dos Cavallone pareceu feliz em dizer aquilo.

Uma parte de Alaudi queria discordar e chamar aquelas palavras de ultrajantes, mas seria mentir. Ele entendia aquele sentimento e principalmente a sensação de que, talvez, tudo pudesse ter sido diferente se o inevitável encontro entre eles houvesse acontecido antes. Porém, aquela ideia batia de frente com a outra parte da vida do louro e então ele percebia que o encontro acontecera no momento certo, pois, se eles realmente houvessem se visto aos vinte anos, Francesco provavelmente não existiria. Se havia algo que o Guardião da Nuvem tinha certeza em sua vida era que aquele homem não conhecia limites quando o assunto era agradá-lo. _E ele jamais me trairia. A Família terminaria com ele._ O pensamento fez o Inspetor de Polícia abaixar os olhos e sorrir. No fim, não era de todo ruim, não? Ter alguém pegajoso e idiota, que o via como ninguém nunca o viu antes e deixava claro o quanto o amava.

Alaudi ergueu os olhos e a mão tocou a gravata em seu pescoço, puxando-a devagar.

"Vá trancar a porta."

E o Chefe dos Cavallone foi.

Sem contra-argumentos, olhares surpresos ou palavras de incredulidade. Ivan cruzou o escritório com passos firmes, girando a chave dourada e retornando quando o louro já havia dobrado sua gravata e a colocado sobre a mesa. O moreno aproximou-se da janela, puxando o detalhe dourado que amarrava as cortinas escarlates. Os dois pesados pedaços de pano deslizaram no mesmo ritmo, tornando o escritório menos iluminado e privando-os do belo céu azul de primavera. _Minha estação do ano favorita, _o Guardião da Nuvem não se importou ao sentir as mãos envolvendo sua cintura com possessividade e nem do beijo profundo que abocanhou seus lábios no exato momento em que os corpos se juntaram. _Mas eu não consigo ver mais nada além dele. Nem o Sol, nem o céu azul e muito menos a paisagem. Tudo o que eu vejo e sinto é este homem._

O Inspetor sentou-se sobre a mesa, tendo suas pernas afastadas por um apressado Chefe dos Cavallone que não parecia temer demonstrar seu interesse. Ivan o puxou pela cintura, inclinando-se à frente e permitindo que Alaudi sentisse um pouco de sua excitação. Os olhos azuis se entreabriram e foi impossível para ele não corar ao perceber que estava sendo observado. Suas mãos desceram pelo peito do moreno, procurando os botões da camisa e abrindo-os com destreza. Eles não poderiam permanecer totalmente nus, no entanto, não seria justo que ele não aproveitasse os dotes físicos de deu amante. O Chefe dos Cavallone poderia ser tolo e agir como criança na maioria das vezes, contudo, seria impossível negar a atração que aquele homem possuía. O louro, em particular, nunca se cansava de admirá-lo, principalmente em momentos íntimos como aquele.

A camisa deslizou pelos braços fortes de Ivan e naquele momento o Guardião da Nuvem soube que não teria mais volta. Sua própria camisa foi aberta, o suficiente para que seu amante pudesse tocá-lo e apertá-lo como bem queria. O corpo do Inspetor de Polícia foi puxado para frente e o moreno abriu os botões da calça com rapidez, permitindo livre acesso. Alaudi escondeu-se no peito do Chefe dos Cavallone ao sentir-se tocado, suspirando alto e tentando evitar um toque mais ousado, embora soubesse que estava lutando uma batalha perdida. A calça desceu por suas pernas sem esforço e então o louro decidiu parar de lutar. Sua nuca pendeu para trás e ele permitiu-se gemer quando Ivan começou a masturbá-lo com mais rapidez.

A sensação fazia seu corpo ansiar por mais contato, imaginando que a melhor parte ainda estava por vir. Os gemidos continuaram a soar baixos, entretanto, foi impossível para o Guardião da Nuvem manter a compostura ao sentir que a carícia havia mudado. Os olhos azuis se abaixaram, encarando o exato momento em que o moreno levava a ereção até seus lábios. A mão direita do Inspetor tocou os cabelos escuros, apertando-os, mas sem puxá-los. O Chefe dos Cavallone era bom naquilo, bom _demais_, e Alaudi sabia que seria uma questão de minutos até que seu mundo começasse a girar.

"I-Ivan..." A voz do louro soou baixa e ele precisou de toda força de vontade possível para proferir aquele nome.

A resposta veio na forma de dois grandes olhos cor de mel. O Guardião da Nuvem fez sinal para que seu amante se levantasse e Ivan limpou o canto da boca, ficando em pé e sorrindo largamente. _Nós não temos nada aqui embaixo, teria sido melhor se tivéssemos ido para o quarto._ O moreno tocou a mesa, abrindo uma das gavetas e retirando um pequenino vidro dourado. O Inspetor de Polícia o olhou confuso, juntando as sobrancelhas e sentindo a realização atingi-lo pouco a pouco.

"Você tinha tudo planejado, não?" Alaudi gostaria de estar mais composto para fazer uma reclamação formal.

"Planejado, não, esperando ansiosamente por um milagre? Talvez?" O Chefe dos Cavallone riu baixo, depositando um gentil beijo no pescoço do louro. "Eu venho fantasiando sobre isso há muito tempo, então achei que não havia mal em estar prevenido."

"Você é impossível."

O Guardião da Nuvem passou a mão pelos cabelos, fitando o vidro de óleo lubrificante. Ivan voltou a beijá-lo, sorrindo e parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo. O corpo do Inspetor de Polícia tornou-se mais quente e partiu dele a iniciativa para interromper o beijo e dar as costas para seu amante. A atitude pareceu agradar ao moreno, que o abraçou por trás, beijando seu pescoço com possessividade enquanto esfregava o baixo ventre contra o quadril de Alaudi. Era difícil manter o bom senso naquele tipo de situação. No começo, o louro achou que seu desejo por aquele homem fosse fruto do tempo que ele havia passado sem contato humano. _Nós chegávamos a passar o dia inteiro dentro do quarto, e Ivan estava dentro de mim quase o tempo todo. _Todavia, o tempo não havia diminuído a necessidade por contado e o Guardião da Nuvem desconfiava que fossem os fatores externos que os impediam de reviver aqueles dias. Porém, vez ou outra eles abriam exceções, como a que acontecia naquele instante. O Inspetor mentiria se dissesse que nunca imaginou ser envolvido ali ou em outros lugares, no entanto, sua personalidade não permitia aquele tipo de sugestão. O Chefe dos Cavallone era a única pessoa que conseguia ver através de sua timidez e introspecção, e continuava a amá-lo apesar dos pesares.

O dedo tocou sua entrada, fazendo-o suspirar em antecipação. O líquido lubrificante tinha um fraco cheiro de flores e por um momento Alaudi indagou-se onde o moreno adquiria aquelas peculiaridades. O louro moveu os pés devagar, apenas o suficiente para se livrar da calça e roupa debaixo que haviam ficado presas em seus tornozelos. O dedo de seu amante o penetrou lentamente, encontrando resistência, contudo, não hesitando em tocá-lo por completo. As pernas do Guardião da Nuvem se afastaram, facilitando a ação e deixando-o arrepiado no segundo movimento.

A respiração de Ivan tocou o seu pescoço e foi simplesmente impossível não se excitar ao ouvir a voz rouca e erótica que pedia que ele relaxasse. Um segundo dedo foi adicionado e os movimentos tornaram-se menos longos e mais forçosos. O Inspetor apoiou as palmas das mãos sobre a mesa, tentando ignorar sua própria ereção. O moreno colocou mais empenho em seu ritmo e, quando Alaudi deixou escapar o primeiro gemido de contentamento, o Chefe dos Cavallone parou o que fazia. O louro fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior e sentindo o rosto tornar-se corado. Ele adorava aquela parte. A expectativa de ser possuído e os segundos que antecipavam a incrível sensação de sentir seu amante dentro dele, violando-o e vendo-o como nenhum outro jamais o vira.

A ereção entrou devagar, como se experimentasse o Guardião da Nuvem. Os lábios do Inspetor de Polícia se entreabriram, deixando que o gemido morresse em sua garganta e fazendo-o ficar na ponta dos pés ao sentir-se preenchido. Ivan desceu as mãos dos ombros até a cintura, sentindo o abdômen e tocando-o propositalmente de maneira sensual. O membro deslizou para fora, retornando para dentro de Alaudi e fazendo-o gemer automaticamente. Os dentes de seu amante mordiscaram seu pescoço, marcando a pele e excitando o louro ainda mais. Naquela posição não havia como não sentir as estocadas e quando o moreno impôs seu ritmo nada mais importou... o local, o fato de que eles faziam aquilo em plena luz do dia, a ideia de que alguém poderia aparecer e requisitar suas presenças. Era como se, por um breve momento, nada mais importasse além deles mesmos.

O Guardião da Nuvem foi o primeiro a chegar ao clímax, como sempre acontecia. O Chefe dos Cavallone o provocou por algum tempo, movendo-se com rapidez, enquanto gemia em um de seus ouvidos. O Inspetor sempre fora sensível àquela posição e não foi surpreendente que seu corpo desistisse da batalha primeiro. O orgasmo atingiu parte da mesa, entretanto, Alaudi estava ocupado demais para se preocupar com certos detalhes. Seu corpo virou-se, apoiando-se sobre a mesa e Ivan puxou sua cintura, penetrando-o novamente e arrancando gemidos mais altos dos lábios do louro. As mãos do Guardião da Nuvem seguraram a beirada da mesa, apertando a madeira e tentando canalizar um pouco da excitação. Seu corpo estava sensível devido ao clímax então cada movimento era sentido duas vezes mais forte, arrepiando-o e fazendo-o imaginar o que o moreno via de sua posição.

O orgasmo do Chefe dos Cavallone aconteceu com aviso, todavia, o Inspetor gemeu quando os corpos se uniram. O abraço encerrou o momento e Alaudi inclinou a nuca para trás, encarando o teto e sentindo a franja grudada à testa. Ivan retirou-se de dentro dele após alguns segundos, ajudando-o a se sentar sobre a mesa e oferecendo um sorriso cansado, mas satisfeito. O louro ainda tinha dificuldades em respirar, porém, não negou o gentil beijo que tocou seus lábios. O moreno sempre o beijava docemente depois que faziam sexo, como uma forma de demonstrar que não era apenas seu corpo que estava satisfeito. Aqueles eram momentos especiais para o Guardião da Nuvem, e seus olhos se fecharam, retribuindo ao gesto enquanto suas mãos relaxavam sobre o peitoral de seu amante.

O agradável momento durou o tempo que deveria durar. Retornar à realidade sempre era difícil, no entanto, os dois sabiam que precisariam de um banho assim que deixassem o escritório. O Inspetor de Polícia vestiu-se com dificuldade enquanto o Chefe dos Cavallone limpou a mesa e o chão. As cortinas foram amarradas novamente e as janelas abertas. Ivan vestiu-se rapidamente, sempre sorrindo e demonstrando o quão feliz estava. _Ele parece um idiota..._ Alaudi estava em pé e ao lado do sofá, braços cruzados e esperando seu amante se aproximar.

"Vamos? Podemos tomar um rápido banho antes do almoço." O moreno ofereceu uma piscadela.

"Eu posso tomar o _meu_ banho sozinho, obrigado." O louro respondeu sem emoção. Ele não cairia naquela cilada.

"Mas nós demoraremos menos tempo se formos juntos, e assim desceremos mais rápido.

"Eu não estou com tanta fome."

"M-Mas, Alaudi..."

O Guardião da Nuvem deu as costas e seguiu na direção da porta. O Chefe dos Cavallone aproximou-se em segundos e ambos deixaram o escritório ao mesmo tempo. Contudo, eles não estavam sozinhos, pois, nem bem o Inspetor abriu a porta, a figura de Mario surgiu vinda do outro lado do corredor. O ruivo parou, olhando para os dois, de Ivan a Alaudi, e juntando as sobrancelhas. _A última pessoa que eu gostaria de encontrar..._

"Oh! Eu disse, não?" O Braço Direito de Ivan deu um passo à frente, batendo no ombro do Chefe duas vezes. "O escritório é um _excelente_ lugar, hm?"

O comentário só não foi pior do que a piscadela que veio em seguida. Mario sorriu para o louro, um cínico sorriso que dizia claramente que ele _sabia_. O ruivo afastou-se, rindo baixo e com passos largos. O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu as mãos se fecharem em forma de punhos e foi impossível não oferecer um olhar pesado para sua companhia. O moreno coçou a bochecha, virando o rosto e fingindo não notar que estava sendo encarado. _Isso não pode ser real._

"Então, você não tinha nada planejado, não é?" O Inspetor de Polícia sentia seu sangue ferver, entretanto, dessa vez por outro motivo.

"Hehehe eu não sei do que você está falando." O Chefe dos Cavallone corou. "É-É tudo um mal-entendido, Alaudi..."

O louro apertou os olhos e afastou-se com passos largos. Ivan o seguiu, desculpando-se cada vez que seus pés tocavam o chão e jurando que não sabia do que Mario falava. Alguns subordinados que estavam no hall riram da cena ao vê-los passar e alguns disseram que, embora não soubessem o que estava acontecendo, o moreno não merecia ser desculpado. Alaudi entrou no quarto, deixando a porta aberta e caminhando na direção do banheiro, todavia, antes que pudesse entrar, seu braço esquerdo foi puxado e o Guardião da Nuvem precisou encarar aquele que o forçava a permanecer no quarto.

"E-Eu realmente sinto muito, Alaudi." O Chefe dos Cavallone estava genuinamente sério. "Mario estava apenas brincando."

_Ele está preocupado._ O Inspetor de Polícia sentiu a ira dissipar-se pouco a pouco. Fosse qualquer outra pessoa ele a teria simplesmente mordido até a morte, mas era difícil ficar bravo com seu amante. Alaudi fez sinal para que seu braço fosse solto e utilizou a mão livre para puxar a camisa amarrotada de Ivan, que se inclinou à frente e ficou visivelmente surpreso ao ser beijado de leve nos lábios. O louro entrou no banheiro, deixando a porta aberta e apressando-se para se desfazer daquelas roupas, pois seu corpo implorava um bom banho. A calça foi aberta e os olhos azuis fitaram a porta. _Ele é um idiota..._

"Você vem ou não, Ivan?"

A figura do moreno surgiu no instante seguinte, rosto corado e o mesmo sorriso tolo.

O Guardião da Nuvem suspirou, livrando-se da calça e perguntando-se quando foi que ele havia se tornado tão... mole. _Eu costumava amedrontar criminosos com um olhar e agora sou feito de idiota pelo empregado. Como alguém pode descer tanto?_ O Inspetor sabia que não existia resposta correta para aquela pergunta, e ele não buscava realmente nenhum tipo de realização especial. No fundo, Alaudi sabia que ainda assustava os meliantes, porém, que somente mostrava aquele outro lado para sua família. Ele precisaria ser maleável se quisesse compreender Francesco e ajudá-lo a se tornar um bom homem; acompanhar a energética Catarina e suas centenas de ideias, e, principalmente, estar ao lado daquele que tornou tudo isso possível, retribuindo um pouco de todo o amor, respeito e carinho que recebera do Chefe dos Cavallone desde a primeira vez que se viram.

Há dez anos, hoje, amanhã e sempre.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Bem, como faço em todos os meus projetos eu não poderia deixar de dizer umas palavras (ok, reconheço, ficou um **pouco** grande isso aqui hehehe), principalmente porque esta fanfic foi muito especial para mim. Eu me dei um hiatus longo na época e pude me dedicar inteiramente à fanfic, porque eu estava morrendo de saudades desses personagens. Porém, terminar esta estória foi como se despedir de um amigo que mora longe: você sabe que eventualmente irá revê-lo, mas não sabe quando.

A verdade é que eu não estou pronta para dizer adeus a esses personagens. Quando me dei conta de que precisaria revisar o epílogo senti aquela depressão-de-final-de-fanfic que sempre sinto ao terminar um projeto extenso, com direito a lágrimas e tristeza e muito mimimi que não são típicos da minha pessoa. É fácil perceber que terminei a estória sem que ninguém soubesse do relacionamento entre o Giuseppe e o Francesco, e, sim, foi proposital. Ao decidir escrever este projeto, eu dei a cara a tapa, pois poderia ter sido um erro continuar uma fanfic em que 90% de tudo é original. No entanto, semana após semana eu pude perceber que os leitores se importavam com os personagens e não ligavam se eles não eram baseados em algo já criado.

Por isso resolvi que o "relacionamento" do Francis e do Giuseppe merecia mais atenção do que meros capítulos esporádicos. Não somente por mim, mas por todos os leitores que se tornaram fãs desse casal. Então, sem mais delongas, anuncio que "**Between you and me/The Romance of Sadness"** terá continuação. Antes que pensem em tristezas (certo, nesta fanfic eu dei margem para muitas tristezas hehehe), ela será bem mais light, sem gente levando tiros e facadas, garanto isso a vocês, além de que também pretendo oferecer um pouco de felicidade para a vida do Jules. Alguns leitores pediram um happy ending para o francês e achei mais do que merecido.

Não tenho previsão para o lançamento, pois, como já disse para alguns leitores, meu próximo projeto longo neste fandom será totalmente "**8059"**, porque eu estou morrendo de saudades daqueles dois. Contudo, ela ficará para o ano que vem, no primeiro semestre de 2014. Para o restante desse ano eu posso dizer que planejo meus especiais básicos de Natal, e tentarei fazer de todos os casais que gosto em KHR, incluindo os desta fanfic. A novidade ficará por conta de um capítulo especial contado pelo POV da Catarina, e que venho planejando há algum tempo (:

Então, a partir de hoje eu entro em um pequeno hiatus no fandom de KHR, entretanto, não do mundo das fanfics. Tenho projetos de "**Shingeki no Kyojin"** e "**Kuroko no Basket"** prontos e só espero o momento chegar para postá-los. Aos meus leitores de KHR, nos vemos nos especiais de final de ano e, claro, em 2014!

Vejo vocês em breve!


End file.
